un amor inesperado
by kika white
Summary: actualizacion capitulo 37 sueños, desaparecida por meses pero devuelta para seguir con esta historia, espero su apoyo en un review
1. 1 el amor no basta

Un amor inesperado.

Este es mi primer fic que escribo asi que no se que tan buena pueda ser en esto, ( sin duda no tan buena como los fic que he leído y me han encantado), pero al menos creo que la idea que se ha formado en la cabeza es bastante buena ya veremos como avanza la historia espero sus criticas, jitomatasos incluidos.

Esta historia no es un final diferente o para cambiar algo en la historia que ya todos conocemos de Terry y candy sino mas bien que nuestros amados personajes están envueltos en una historia totalmente diferente pero con su misma escencia (eso tratare de hacer) me basado un poco de algunos fics y libros que leidos asi que si tomo algo de los fics que ya lei no se preocupen pienso darles el crédito correspondiente por su creatividad.

Resumen:

Que pasaría si los 16 años de tu vida estas segura de haber encontrado al amor de tu vida , al que amaras con todo tu ser, toda tu vida y eso aun no bastaría. Pero la condición de tu familia te aleja del haciéndote casar con otro, con un extraño, que harias? ¿Qué pesa mas, la deshonra y ruina de tu familia o tu felicidad a costa de la de otros? Entren y descubranlo…………..

Un Amor inesperado

Capitulo 1 El amor no basta

Candy White es una chica de 16 años vivaz y encantadora y sobre todo enamorada de Anthony un chico gallardo, valiente, amable pero que sobretodo la ama a ella, pero su único defecto es no tener la fortuna necesaria para salvar a su familia.

La familia de candy es una familia acaudalada y de renombre dentro de la sociedad, su padre falleció hace unos años cuando cayo de un caballo cuando ella tenia 12 años; su madre había muerto al nacer su hermana menor Annie, por lo que su tia abuela su única pariente viva se había encargado de criarlos a ella y sus hermanos, su tia abuela era una mujer dedicada a cuidar de su familia y del buen nombre que era lo único que le había dejado su padre que al morir, poco a poco se fueron enterando de la mala situación que su padre había tratado de solucionar pero aun asi no lo consiguió y ahora solo tratan de vivir de la herencia que su madre había dejado para ellos aunque después de unos años ya había mermado demasiado, por que hace algunos años tenían diversas posesiones tanto en America como en Inglaterra, para pagar las deudas que tenia su padre había vendido la mayoría de ellas, por lo que ahora solo conservaban la masion en la que vivian en Inglaterra y una casa de verano en Lakewood America.

La situasion de la familia de candy era grave cada vez era peor, solo les quedaba tratar de vivir de la apariencia de que aun eran ricos y acaudalados, su hermano mayor Albert no era de mucha ayuda ya que a el le gustaba gozar de su libertad de viajar por el mundo, aunque amaba a sus hermanos no podía evitar desear conocer lugares exóticos donde el estaba seguro encontraria al amor de su vida y la forma de ayudar a su familia; por lo que seguido huia de casa para viajar por el mundo solamente con un morral a su espalda en que atesoraba lo mas valioso de su vida, una cantinflora, una foto de su familia, un reloj que había sido regalo de sus padres cuando cumplió 18 años, algo de ropa y un poco de dinero que lograba obtener haciendo diversos trabajos para algunos comerciantes sin que la tia abuela se enterara.

Su hermano Alisteir un chico inteligente que soñaba con inventar algo que pudiera salvar a su familia de la inminente ruina que se avecinaba sin tener que sacrificar a su hermana preferida candy que en muchas ocaciones había sida conejillo de indias para sus inventos, que la mayoría no salían como estaban planeados, y siempre lo ayuda a conseguir fondos para sus locos inventos. Como la vez en que Steir había planeado reconstruir el aeroplano de Archivald Cornwell, amigo y colega de la universidad pero ninguno de los dos tenia los fondos por lo que Candy, Annie y Patricia hermana de archi habían organizado hornear galletas y pasteles para venderlos y asi conseguir algo de dinero para reparar el aeroplano, no fue mucho pero lo suficiente para poder repararlo aunque no por mucho tiempo por que en su primer vuelo lo estrellaron Steir y Archi y tuvieron que saltar del aeroplano en paracaídas.

Candy y Annie siempre estaban impecablemente vestidas y arregladas, y siempre en compañía de una dama de compañía dorothy la cual no había podido evitar que ambas se enamoraran; Annie de Archivald Cornwell que aunque tenia un buen nombre, no tenia la fortuna necesaria para salvar a la famila de Candy, que pese al disgusto de la tia Abuela se habían comprometido para casarse cuando Archivald se graduara de la universidad y tomara su posición al frente de los negocios de su padre que no seria hasta dentro de 2 años para lo cual talvez ya seria demasiado tarde para la familia de candy, por lo cual la Tia Abuela poso todas sus esperanzas para salir de la ruina en Candy y casarla con un buen partido que salvara el nombre de la familia de la pobreza y ya tenia una lista de prentendientes la cual la encabezaban Neal Leagan, otros solteros adinerados importantes, el cual era del desagrado total de candy, un tipo que había intentado enamorarla desde que la conoció, haciendo alarde de su riqueza, pero era un tipo como candy lo llamaría un inverbe pese a hacer alarde de su gran educación en la universidad no sabia nada, mas que parandear y ahogarse en alcohol, por eso Candy se había enamorado de Anthony, no solo por que era guapo, si no por que la hacia reir y le hablaba de cosas que había leído en libros y de sus sueños de convertirse en medico y sobretodo por que le hablaba del futuro que podrían tener juntos vivir en una pequeña casa ala orilla de un lago y tener hijos y ser felices. Eso era lo Candy mas amaba de el que deseaba mas cosas en la vida de lo que ya tenia, Anthony Brower tenia un buen nombre era hijo de un banquero, para cualquiera de la posición social de Candy era un buen partido pero no lo era desde la vista de la Tia Abuela que no tenia lo necesario para salvarlos de la ruina, que aunque era un buen muchacho, deseable para cualquier familia no valia la pena arrastralo a su pobreza inminente sobretodo como la tia abuela sabia Eliza Leagan y otras chicas estaban interesadas en el por lo que prohibió a Candy que fuera cortejada por el.

No podían verse por lo cual se veian escondidas en el parque en un banca que esta un tanto oculta a la vista por unos arbustos.

Todas las mañanas cuando dorothy entraba para ayudarla con su arreglo, siempre tratando de hacerla ver lo mas bella posible, le entregaba un rosa blanca que Anthony cortaba cada mañana de su jardín la cual el les había puesto el nombre dulce Candy y se las había regalado a Candy en el mes de mayo en su cumpleaños Numero 16, lo que candy no sabia es que mañana había llegado muy temprano Eliza Leagan y Neal Leagan para informarle a la Tia Abuela de sus encuentros con Anthony en el parque aunque no hacían nada impropio, solo charlaban, Eliza y Neal le habían dado un tinte escandaloso al asunto, por lo que la tia abuela llamo a Candy al salón de te a que diera una explicación de lo que la acusaban, Candy se arreglo rápidamente y bajo a ver a la tia abuela, toco tímidamente la puerta y espero a que le respondiera.

-pasa candy, toma asiento

- que pasa Tia abuela

Candy no se había percatado de sus visitantes que estaban sentados en un sillón, eliza y neal la miraban maliciosamente

-candy te has estado viendo con el joven Brower?

Candy se quedo muda no supo que decir, si lo negaba y con ello negba lo que sentía por Anthony o aceptarlo y atenerse a las consecuencia, por lo pronto sentía que se le había helado la sangre aunque el corazón le latia muy fuerte que lo sentía como si lo tuviera detrás de los oídos.

- No vas a negarlo candy verdad?

Hablo por primera vez eliza haciendo notar su presencia de ella y la de su hermano, ahora candy estaba aterrorizada, no sabia que esperar, no tenia idea de que habían tramado eliza y neal para con ella y sobre todo que hacían ahí oyendo una conversación privada entre ella y la tia abuela donde ella tendría que defender sus sentimientos por Anthony.

-no tia abuela

Contesto tímidamente y con voz un poco temblorosa candy a la tia abuela, por lo que no vio en que momento la tia abuela se levanto y estaba frente a ella hasta que sintió la mano dura de la tia Abuela estrellarse contra su rostro.

-Muchacha desvergonzada, como te atreves a hacer algo asi a poner en ridículo el buen nombre de la familia.

-tia abuela yo amo a Anthony y el me ama a mi queremos ca…

No termino de hablar cuando la mano de la tia abuela se impacto de nuevo en su rostro.

-te prohibi candy ver al joven brower el no te conviene, no es lo que tengo planeado para ti el no es tu felicidad.

Candy estaba furiosa tenia tanto que decirle a la Tia abuela pero el hecho de que estuvieran ahí eliza y Neal se lo impedía, por lo que apretó los puños a sus costados y sintió unas calidas lagrimas derramarse por sus mejillas

-Menos mal que el joven Neal Leagan piensa pasar por alto tus encuentros con el joven Brower si te disculpas y prometes dejar de verlo, el se comprometerá contigo hoy mismo para casarse dentro de dos meses.

Esto la hacia sentir un poco despreocupada si este matrimonio se llevaba acabo solo esperaba que la testarudes de su sobrina no impidiera que esta viera que esta seria la mejor propuesta de matrimonio que valdría la pena, y que la aceptara.

Candy no podía creer esto de la mujer que la había criado, sentía hervir su sangre estaba llena de coraje de indignación, lo que ella y Anthony sentía era puro no algo de lo cual avergonzarse, candy no tenia miedo hacer pobre o caer en la deshonra como decía su tia abuela, por lo que por nada del mundo se casaria con el idiota de Neal Leagan. Candy se armo de valor y les dijo con voz fuerte y clara aunque en un principio un poco temblorosa.

-Yo lo siento de verdad pero no puedo aceptar la generosa oferta del joven leagan, yo amo Anthony Brower con todo mi ser

Y antes de que la tia abuela la volviera a bofetear, candy dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la calle sola.

En el salón de te la tia abuela se disculpo por candy ante los Leagan diciendo que la haría recapacitar y que aceptaría casarse con el, Eliza estaba furiosa y dignada con candy quien se creía para humillar a su hermano de esa manera y tratar de arrebartale a Anthony que era su nuevo blanco parar hacerlo sucumbir ante sus encantos y por que no casarse con el.

Neal acepto la disculpa de la tia abuela pero en su mente sin escrupulos ya había trazado otro plan para hacer suya a Candy aun si esto lo llevaba a tomarla por la fuerza y luego desecharla, si ella seguía rechazándolo eso haría, la humillaría, la deshonraría para siempre.

Mientras esto sucedia en la casa White en el puerto south Hampton llega el Mauritania con Albert y un nuevo amigo que había conocido en su viaje a escocia, lo había invitado a pasar uno días en la casa White pero su nuevo amigo Terrance Granscheter era un tanto uraño que no se sentía comodo entre las personas por lo que este decidió ir ala casa de padre y pasar unos días ahí para luego irse a su propio departamento que tenia en el centro de la ciudad. Se despidieron en el muelle para luego prometer verse cuando Terry se hubiera establecido en su apartamento.

Continuara, próximo caputulo 2 el desfile.


	2. El desfile 2

Un amor inesperado

Capitulo 2 El desfile

Después de salir corriendo del salón de te de la tía abuela candy corrió directo hacia el parque hacia la banca en que solía encontrase con Anthony para contarle lo sucedido que los habían descubierto pero no habían quedado por lo que sabia que no lo encontraría allí pero no tenia a ningún otro lugar hacia el cual ir por lo que llego a la banca y dejo salir toda su frustración, su coraje, su decepción por la persona que la crio, y su dolor por que se sentía sola con Anthony luchando por su amor y sabia que nadie la poyaría a escapar del idiota de Neal Leagan, se quedo ahí durante un poco mas de tiempo llorando y tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema, pero sabia que mandarían a buscarla y dorothy sabría que vino al parque así que tendría que irse a algún otro lugar aun no quería ser encontrada por lo que se levanto y camino sin rumbo durante unas horas hasta que llego al centro de la ciudad y se encontró que había un desfile, la causa del desfile ella no lo sabia pero se detuvo a contemplarlo durante unos minutos para tratar de despejar su mente cuando su estomago le recordó que había salido de casa sin desayunar y que no llevaba dinero para comprar algo.

Recordó que los Cornwell Vivian a unas cuantas calles mas al sur, seguro patricia estaba en casa y podría darle algo de comer, absorta en pensamientos no oyó los gritos de las demás personas que observaban el desfile cuando uno de los caballos se desboco e iba a golpearla de lleno, se quedo congelada estaba inmóvil, les tenia pavor a los caballos desde que vio como su padre se cayo del caballo, de no ser por que un joven que iba en uno de los carruajes del desfile baja de el y se abalanzo contra ella para quitarla de en medio los resultados hubieran sido desastrosos, aunque eso no evito que ella se hiciera daño ya que el cuerpo del joven era duro tanto como con el suelo que se golpeo, inevitablemente perdió el conocimiento.

El joven se levanto después de que el caballo se hubiera alejado lo suficiente, cuando le pidió a la joven rubia que tenia debajo de el se levantara

-señorita, señorita levántese esta a salvo señorita

Ella no le respondía por lo que se acerco a ella y se percato que estaba inconsciente, por lo que hinco a un lado de ella, y con cuidado exploro su cuerpo hasta donde el decoro de hacerlo en publico se lo permitía, pudo percibir que tenia algunos heridas superficiales en los brazos y un marcado golpe en una de sus mejillas, pero a pesar de esto tenia un buen cuerpo y una hermosa piel con una pequeñas pecas en las mejillas y en la nariz que era un poco respingada, pero sin embargo todo armonizaba para convertirlo en un bello rostro en marcado por un cabello rubio rizado.

Por la vestimenta de candy que era un fino vestido rosa pálido con un delicado guipur en los hombros y mangas, pudo observar que era una chica de sociedad seguramente vacía y sin sentido, pero aun así tenia dudas si era si donde estaba su dama de compañía, bueno decidió que eso no importaba por ahora necesitaba verificar que estaba bien, por lo que la tomo en brazos y la subió al carruaje y dio orden de que se dirigiera al castillo del duque y se diera por termino el desfile aunque se encontraban a mitad del recorrido.

Mientras tanto en la casa White Albert había esperado llegar y ver a sus hermanas bajar y arrojarse en sus brazos esperando a que les contara acerca de los nuevos lugares que había visitado y que regalo las había traído, aunque siempre les traía baratijas, esta ocasión no era así ya que gracias a Terry que era medico había trabajado en una clínica en Escocia y había podido comprarles un par de sobreros y guantes nuevos a la tía abuela, a candy y annie, pero se encontró una conmoción en casa todos estaban preocupados por candy que había salido sola desde muy temprano y ya era mas de medio día y aun no regresaba, habían mandado a los criados a buscarla al parque, a casa de los Cornwell, de los Brower y todo lugar donde se le había ocurrido que podía estar pero nada no la habían encontrado, por lo que Albert salió en compañía de Steir su hermano y archí a buscar a candy, mientras annie, patricia y la tía abuela esperarían en la mansión por si regresaba.

Ya en el castillo del duque Terry que era medico con la ayuda de una mucama había desvestido a candy y había examinado y curado sus heridas, permitiendo que la mucama curara sus heridas en las piernas y en la espalda, pero lo que mas le preocupaba a Terry era el golpe que tenia en la cabeza que pudiera ser grave, solo podía esperar a que la chica despertara.

Después de cerca de 2 horas candy despertó encontrándose desconcertada por que no sabia donde se encontraba, ni como había llegado ahí, lo ultimo que recordaba era el caballo viniendo hacia ella, trataba de recordar cuando una voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-vaya vaya menos mal que ha despertado, ¿Cómo se siente señorita?

Candy estaba aterrada no sabia quien era este extraño, no sabia que hacer por lo pronto lo único que se ocurrió hacer fue cubrirse hasta el cuello con las mantas que tenia encima de pronto se sentía desnuda frente a un extraño, creyó que estaba soñando por lo que volvió a costarse y cerrar los ojos, pero esa voz seguía hablándole, y tuvo mas miedo no sabia quien era el y entonces se dio cuenta que solo tenia puesto un camisón y aterrorizo de lo que aquel hombre pudo haberle hecho.

- señorita, señorita ¿se encuentra bien? Sufrió un grave golpe en la cabeza así que dígame como se siente

Pero lo único que candy dijo

-mi ropa ¿donde esta mi ropa? Necesito irme, mi familia me buscara

-lamento decirle que usted no se marchara de aquí hasta que yo me cerciore que usted se encuentre perfectamente, dígame su nombre y avisaremos a su familia que se encuentra aquí y que esta herida.

-mi ropa ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? Usted me quito mi ropa como se atrevió es un degenerado, un pervertido, un atrevido, un desvergonzado

Toda esta reacción provoco la risa de Terry que no pudo evitarlo y rompió a reír a carcajadas, esto enfureció a candy, quien era ese tipo, un idiota, para reírse de candy White, candy aun seguía debajo de las mantas tratando de controlarse, porque no podía salir de la cama para patear en el trasero a ese tipo que se reía de ella.

En ese momento entro la mucama con bandeja de comida que Terry había pedido para ella, lo cual el olor le hizo recordar a candy que tenia hambre no había comido nada en todo el día, Terry dejo de reírse para decirle a candy

-supongo que tienes hambre has dormido desde el medio día y ya es bastante tarde, te dejare…. Por ahora, pero vendré a revisar tus heridas mas tarde.

-sophie ayuda a la señorita a vestirse y que coma, revisa los vendajes, si algún sangra me avisa de inmediato.

-si señor lo hare enseguida.

Diciendo eso Terry salió de la habitación.

Después de que se cerro la puerta candy salió de la cama y corrió a sentarse en la mesa de te en la cual le habían servido de comer, se devoro todo, tenia demasiada hambre, la mucama solo la observo sorprendida.

-señorita desea asearse?

-oh si me gustaría por favor, pero eso seria una molestia ya que no veo mi ropa por aquí.

Dijo candy volteando la cabeza para todos lados buscando su ropa solo con la vista.

-oh señorita su vestido se arruino, pero no se preocupe, el joven amo ha dispuesto uno nuevo para usted

Candy no supo que decir por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de asearse y vestirse, la mucama le arreglo el pelo recogiendo en una cola de cabello anudándolo con un listón verde que era del mismo color de su vestido, el cual era hermoso y muy fino y mejor de los muchos vestidos que tenia en casa que también eran hermosos pero este era de seda, con engastes pequeños, cuando terminaba de arreglarla la mucama llego Terry vistiendo un traje oscuro y ella por primera vez pudo observarlo bien, noto que era casi tan alto con su hermano Albert, con cabello castaño largo que algunas hebras le marcaban el rostro, un rostro cuadrado, bien afeitado, y unos ojos azules como el mar con betas verdes, muy diferentes a los ojos de Anthony que cada vez que los veía ella creía ver el cielo en ellos, pero estos ojos eran diferentes de una profundidad como la del mar. Cuando Terry después de observarla unos segundos hablo.

-veo que ya te encuentras mejor, ¿ahora dime como te sientes, te duele la cabeza?

Candy negó con la cabeza, ciertamente le dolía todo el cuerpo, nada en particular solo era cansancio, aunque aun no sabia donde estaba ni quien era el hombre que tenia enfrente, sabia que este no le haría daño.

Terry se acerco a ella y le tomo la cabeza con cuidado y la exploro suavemente, cuidando de no dañarla, le pregunto que si le dolía, pero candy hizo una mueca que la delato que le dolía un poco, estrujo un poco la nariz haciendo que se le notaran más las pecas y Terry lo noto.

-Si haces así la nariz se te notan mas las pecas jajajajajaja

-y a ti que te importa si se me notan mas las pecas

-así que supongo te gustan mucho las pecas no?

-si así es y estoy pensando en como conseguir mas, lo que pasa es que estas celoso por que tu no tienes ninguna, por eso me tienes envidia.

-vaya con la señorita pecas

-como me llamaste mocoso engreído

-señorita pecas

-no soy señorita pecas, mi nombre es candy White

-vaya la pequeña señorita pecas tiene nombre, y nada menos que un nombre muy dulce, pero me gusta mas señorita pecas, así que te llamare señorita pecas.

La mucama tosió haciendo notar que no estaban solos, por lo que Terry se puso serio y le dijo ala mucama

-que alguien avise a los White para que envíen a alguien por ella.

-si señor

Y con eso salió la mucama de la habitación a llamar al mayordomo por unos minutos y volvió entrar a la habitación, no era correcto dejar solo en una habitación a una señorita con un hombre.


	3. 3 buscada

**Un amor inesperado**

Capitulo 3 la búsqueda.

Albert salió de casa sin importarle que acabara de volver de un largo viaje, y cansado que estaba, pero el hecho de llegar a casa y ver llorando a Annie corriendo hacia el, diciéndole que Candy se había ido de casa y no podían encontrarla, que tenia miedo que algo le hubiera sucedido, lo había hecho sacar fuerzas de donde para ir a buscar a su pequeña hermana, cuando hablo con la tía abuela que se alegraba de verlo solo le dijo.

-ya conoces a candy, no te preocupes ya regresara, esto es solo un berrinche para mostrar que no esta de acuerdo con mi decisión.

-tal vez tía pero estoy muy preocupado, Annie esta muy alterada, no deja de llorar, será mejor ir a buscarla.

-ya mande a la servidumbre a buscarla, eso no lo debe hacer un miembro de la familia no es decoroso, así que por que no vas a tus habitaciones y descansas ya te avisaremos cuando llegue Candy.

-tal vez no será decoroso tía abuela pero me sentiré mas tranquilo si salgo a buscarla.

-nosotros también iremos contigo Albert

Steir y Archí que acababan de entrar en la habitación al enterarse de que Albert había regresado de viaje, si Albert iría a buscar a candy ellos lo acompañarían. Pese a las protestas de la tía Abuela salieron los tres en busca de candy. Tomaron un coche y conociendo a candy Albert pensó que lo era buscarla primero en el parque, a candy le gustaba estar al aire libre.

Sentado en una banca en el parque estaba Anthony que ya tenia mas de una hora de estar esperando a candy en la banca donde solían verse, estaba preocupado candy nunca faltaba a sus citas en el parque si no había venido debía ser por algo, pero que?, no dejaba de preguntarse Anthony, se levanto y empezó a caminar con dirección ala oficina ya era mas de medio día y el aun no se había presentado, seguro su padre le daría una buena reprimenda, en eso pensando que no se dio cuenta que iba en dirección a casa de candy, hasta que llego a la entrada del parque y voz lo abstrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!

Se volteo a mirar de donde provenía la voz y vio que era Albert, Steir, Archí que lo llamaban, así que camino hacia ellos.

-¿Anthony no has visto a candy hoy?

Le pregunto Steir

-no lo he visto, que sucede?

-creemos que candy huyo de casa y no podemos encontrarla. Le respondió Albert.

Anthony se quedo helado ahí estaba la repuesta a sus preguntas, los habían descubierto, Anthony no podía articular palabra, no sabia que decir, estaba estupefacto, lo que mas temía había pasado por fin, los habían descubierto y los separarían.

-Anthony ayúdanos a buscarla en el parque tenemos que encontrarla antes de que obscurezca.

-no esta en el parque yo vengo de ahí, y ahí no esta

Respondió Anthony sumido en sus pensamientos, no sabia que pasaría pero tenía que encontrar a candy antes que su familia y saber que estaba pasando.

-estas seguro Anthony el parque es muy grande igual y no la viste. Le dijo archí

-tienes razón supongo que tal vez no la vi, esta bien busquemos a candy en el parque, hay que separarnos para cubrir mayor terreno.

Anthony dijo aquello aunque estaba seguro que candy no estaría ahí, pero no sabía donde mas buscarla, así cuando estos se descuidaran la buscaría en otra parte.

-si es cierto separarnos es mejor nos vemos aquí en una hora.

Así transcurrió una hora en la que Albert, Steir, Archí, Anthony gritaban su nombre a través del parque sin obtener respuesta, al cabo de la hora se vieron en la entrada todos con la misma novedad que había dicho Anthony al inicio que candy no estaba en el parque, por lo que se volvieron a separar y visitar la estación de tren, el sitio de coches por si alguien la había visto, y Anthony decidió ir a buscarla al campanario de la iglesia, ya que una vez habían subido juntos, pero tampoco la encontró.

Ya era tarde cuando volvieron a encontrarse fuera del parque pero ninguno tenia noticias de candy parecía como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, por que Albert decidió regresar a casa por si candy había vuelto, solo esperaba que fuera así.

Anthony seguía cabizbajo, y se notaba demasiado preocupado y nervioso, por lo que se despidió de ellos y dijo que si sabían algo de candy le avisaran de inmediato el seguiría buscando a candy.

Caminando por la avenida camino hacia la plaza Anthony sin darse cuenta se tropezó con los pies de una dama que por la apariencia de los zapatos eran caros, le disgustaría demasiado cuando viera el rostro de la dama en cuestión y tenia razón no era otra mas que Eliza Leagan, que se había puesto en su camino a propósito para atraerlo con sus encantos, eliza usaba un entallado vestido rojo con un escote que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

-mira quien tenemos aquí nada menos que el respetable Anthony Brower.

-que quieres eliza no estoy de humor para tus tontos jueguitos, así que has el favor de quitarte de mi camino.

-no estas de humor querido, por que será? Me pregunto, que será?

-basta eliza no tengo tiempo.

-A ya se, no será acaso que te enteraste que la arribista e interesada de candy te cambio por mi idiota hermano que esta dispuesto a perdonar sus encuentros contigo, si se casa con el.

-de que estas hablando eliza contéstame.

Tomo por los brazos a eliza sujetándola fuertemente

-suéltame idiota me lastimas.

Anthony recobro un poco el juicio y la soltó, pero eso no impidió que siguiera cuestionándola, exigiéndole una respuesta.

-de que estoy hablando Anthony querido no es mas que la verdad, tu y ella se veían a escondidas en el parque en un banca que esta un poco oculta por los arbustos, pues que crees yo los descubrí ayer mientras paseaba con Aarón por el parque así que no lo niegues.

Sin duda tenia que encontrar a candy antes que su familia y los apartaran así que dejo aun lado eliza para seguir con su búsqueda que era aun mas importante que ajustar cuentas con los Leagan, pero al pasarle a un lado le advirtió a eriza.

-que tu hermano no crea que va a casarse con candy ella es mía.

Anthony no sabia donde mas buscarla, por lo que decidió ir a buscarla a su casa tal vez ya había regresado, pero cuando llego solo pudo ver salir a Steir y Albert y ver que abordaban un carruaje en compañía de un mozo, pero de quien era mozo, y que pasaría con candy, ya habría vuelto?

Se preguntaba Anthony, pero no tenia forma de saber por lo que se oculto entre los arbustos que había fuera de casa de candy por mas de una hora hasta que un carruaje paro frente a la casa White, y de el bajaron la mujer que era dueño de su corazón y sus hermanos, quiso acercarse pero vio que la puerta los esperaba la tía abuela por lo que seria mejor no acercarse, solo le quedaba esperar a que mañana candy acudiera a su cita en el parque para saber que había pasado, aunque ya lo sabia teoría necesitaba oírlo de la boca de ella, y necesitaba plantearle el plan que había hecho para ellos y saber si ella estaba dispuesta a irse con el.

Continuara

Próximo capitulo encontrada.


	4. 4 encontrada

Un amor inesperado

capitulo 4 encontrada

Eran casi las 6 de la tarde cuando el mayordomo de la casa del duque de Granchester tocaba la puerta de la casa White y pidió hablar con el señor o la señora White, el portero le informo que ambos están muertos pero que la señora Miranda Andrew le atendería, por lo que lo hicieron pasar al salón donde la tía abuela y la muchachas rezaban por que candy se encontrara bien y que regresara pronto a casa y la tía abuela rezaba por que no hubiera huido con Anthony Brower, cuando el criado toco la puerta anunciando la visita.

La tía abuela esta confundida que quería el duque de Granchester con ellos para que enviara a un mozo no entendía, solo podía esperar hasta que este entrara y hablara.

-me han enviado ala casa White a informarles acerca del paradero de la señorita candy White, la señorita tuvo un accidente y resulto herida por lo que fue llevada al castillo del duque y atendida por un medico, la señorita esta bien y se agradecería que se enviara a alguien conmigo para recoger a la señorita y traerla a la casa White.

-gracias a dios apareció esa atolondrada muchacha, muchachas gracias, en cuanto lleguen sus hermanos ellos irán con usted por ella.

-no es necesario esperar mas tía abuela ya estamos aquí, enseguida partiremos hacia la casa del duque y la traeremos de vuelta.

Albert, Steir, Archí, que habían entrado poco después del mozo lo había oído todo y ahora se preparaban para traer candy a casa, por lo que la tía abuela mando traer un abrigo para candy. Pues ya era tarde y ya habían descendido demasiado la temperatura además de que se encontraban en pleno otoño.

Camino al castillo del duque Albert le pregunto al mozo si sabia como había ocurrido el accidente.

-sabe como es que mi hermana tuvo ese accidente

-solo puedo decirle señor que fue durante el desfile cuando un caballo se desboco y estuvo a punto de pasarle encima ala señorita de no haber sido por el joven que la quito del camino.

-ya veo.

Mientras tanto Terry seguía revisando las heridas de candy, pero ninguna necesitaba mas atención de la Terry ya le había dado antes tanto solo era un pretexto para seguir cerca de candy, pero noto que aun le dolía la cabeza por lo que le dijo que esperara un poco en lo que iba por un analgésico y un te para que se le quitara el dolor de cabeza, en eso Terry salió de la habitación.

Fue hasta su recamara revolvió entre las diversas botellas que había traído hasta que encontró una que contenía aspirinas.

-con una de estas es mas que suficiente.

Se dirigía a la cocina por el te cuando el mozo entraba por la puerta con Albert y Steir los hermanos de candy y se oculto detrás de una columna, Albert no podía verlo ya que le había ocultado su identidad ya que se había presentado con otro apellido, cuando el lo ayudo a deshacerse de unos bribones que en una fiesta en la que el había bebido demás, y ahora lo golpeaban por haberse burlado el de ellos, pero el estaba en desventaja era cuatro contra uno, de no haber sido por Albert que era un año mayor que el y que tenia mayor pericia para las peleas, no habría salido muy bien librado.

Así que siguió oculto detrás de la columna y observo con cuidado que sucedía.

Llevaron a Albert y a Steir a un salón, mientras candy bajaba, estaban impacientes querían saber ¿por que candy había salido así de casa sola¿, ¿donde había estado¿, ¿como le había pasado aquel accidente¿, ¿quien la había salvado y sobretodo como se encontraba? Eran muchas las preguntas que tenían ya que la tía abuela se había negado revelar todo lo que había sucedido esta mañana solo podían esperar que candy le contara que había pasado.

Para cuando candy bajo y entro en el salón, al primero que vio fue a Albert por lo que se arrojo en sus brazos y lo beso en las mejillas y dejo que este la abrazara fuertemente.

-no tan fuerte Albert me duele todo el cuerpo

-opps perdón princesa, es que me alegro que estés bien

-ven acá pequeña traviesa no vas abrazar a tu otro hermano que también estuvo preocupado por ti

-¡Steir!

Y los tres se abrazaron felizmente después de haber estado muy preocupados por ella-

Mientras en un rincón de tras de una columna Terry observaba todo, suspiro cuando se entero que su gran amigo Albert solo era su hermano y otro chico de gafas también no sabia por que pero se tranquilizaba que así fuera y prometida de alguno de ellos.

-por que huiste de casa pequeña, sabes el susto que nos diste tienes a todos muy preocupados?

-no hui de casa Albert, solo necesitaba salir de casa después de lo que dijo la tía abuela tenia que salir corriendo de ahí.

-la tía abuela candy?

-vamos que te dijo candy? Trataremos de ayudarte a salir de esta

Le dijo Steir tratando de animarla para que les contara que había pasado esta mañana que la había hecho huir de casa

-se los diré camino a casa creo que ya abusamos demasiado de la hospitalidad de mmmmm………

Candy aun no sabia donde se encontraba, ni quien era quien la había llevado ahí, ni quien era el mocoso engreído que la había llamado señorita pecas, y la había curado,

-esta en la casa del duque señorita White.

Le dijo uno de los mozos que estaban en el salón.

-debemos agradecerle al duque su hospitalidad y cuidados que ha tenido para con mi hermana, quisiéramos agradecerle en persona.

-lo siento pero ahora el duque se encuentra arreglando unos asuntos y no podrá atenderlos, sin embargo yo le hare llegar sus agradecimientos.

-esta bien entonces debemos irnos, ya hemos causado demasiadas molestias al duque.

Y con eso partieron hacia la casa White, Terry salió de su escondite, estaba demasiado intrigado por lo que había escuchado, el le había preguntado a candy que hacia ahí cuando el caballo se dirigía hacia ella, pero ella solo había contestado que había salido a dar un paseo y se distrajo por lo que no vio venir al caballo, tenia muchas preguntas y un repentino interés en lo que pasaba a candy White, pero sabia que usaría un poco mas su falsa identidad para ver a Albert y saber un poco mas acerca de su hermana.

Candy y sus hermanos subieron al carruaje y esperaron a que esta le contara que sucedió esta mañana.

Candy no sabia por donde empezar no podía rebelar sus sentimientos por Anthony pero tenia que decirles lo de Neal ella no podía terminar casada con un tipo como por más dinero que tuviera.

-bueno esta mañana la tía abuela me llamo al salón de te muy temprano, y ahí estaba Neal Leagan y su hermana eriza, ya sabes venia para hacerme la corte otra vez, bueno al menos eso suponía yo, no sabia

- no sabias que candy?

La interrumpió Steir el cual recibió un codazo de Albert que estaba a su lado y una seña para que se quedara callado y dejara a candy terminar, por lo cual soltaron una pequeña risita. Candy se aclaro la garganta y continúo hablando.

-que ellos ya habían hablado con la tía abuela y había aceptado darles mi mano en matrimonio sin siquiera preguntarme, por lo cual obviamente yo no acepte, sabes que detesto a Neal Leagan por mucho dinero que tengan, y la tía abuela le dijo a Neal que yo recapacitaría y aceptaría casarme con el por lo cual me negué y Salí huyendo de ahí.

Aunque candy había inventado la última parte conocía bastante bien a la tía abuela por lo que era seguro que hubiera dicho algo así.

-que? Como se le ocurre a la tía abuela casarte con alguien a quien detestas solo por que tiene dinero.

Steir estaba molesto por las acciones de la tía abuela.

-no se de que sorprendes Steir, la tía abuela es capaz de eso y mas con tal de salvar el buen nombre de la familia por que crees que siempre estoy de viaje.

-para conocer lugares exóticos, eso creía yo

-eso y para alejarse de eriza Leagan y otras señoritas frívolas de sociedad no Albert.

-Me atrapaste princesa jajajaja

Volvieron a reír juntos de la situación

-pero a donde fuiste toda la mañana candy

Pregunto Albert al volverse a poner serio.

-fui al parque un rato y luego camine sin rumbo un rato hasta que me tope con un desfile de caballos y músicos, entonces me di cuenta que estaba en el centro cerca de la casa de de los Cornwell ya que no había desayunado cuando salí de casa, iba camino a ver a patty cuando paso lo del accidente.

-como paso candy te hiciste daño? Pregunto Steir

- no solo algunos raspones, y un golpe en la cabeza pero estoy bien, me reviso un medico no mas bien un mocoso engreído.

Esto ultimo lo dijo candy con un poco de molestia al recordar a aquel joven del cual no sabia su nombre pero se había atrevido a llamarla señorita pecas.

-mocoso engreído candy? Pregunto Albert

Pero habían llegado a casa, por lo que bajaron del carruaje y solo pudo decirle a Albert que luego le contaría ya que la puerta los esperaba la Tía abuela.

Continuara…

Próximo capitulo el plan


	5. 5 el plan

Un amor inesperado

capitulo 5 el plan

_**Cuando llegaron a casa la tía abuela los esperaba en la puerta de la mansión por lo que sabrían que nada seria fácil, candy no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando Albert la ayudo a bajar del carruaje, Albert le oprimió la mano para darle animo, ella en cambio le dio una sonrisa.**_

_**Una vez que lo tres bajaron del carruaje la tía abuela entro ala casa y eso un seña con la cabeza para que la siguieran, una vez adentro, annie corrió a los brazos de candy como si fuera una niña pequeña, y candy la recibió como si fuera su madre, por que desde que su madre murió candy se había encargado de cuidar de Annie. La tía abuela reprendió a Annie por su efusivo recibimiento a candy. La tía abuela solo le dirigió una fría mirada a candy y le dijo:**_

_**-ve a tu habitación dorothy te llevara la cena, mañana hablaremos tu y yo señorita.**_

_**Candy solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación seguida de annie que la había sujetado de la mano fuertemente. Candy aun se encontraba en los primeros escalones cuando Albert dijo.**_

_**-tía abuela creo que debemos hablar de candy ahora **_

_**- he dicho que mañana Albert estoy demasiado cansada para una discusión ahora.**_

_**Albert volteo a ver a candy que se había a quedado parada en el escalón al oír a Albert hablar y solo negó con la cabeza, por lo cual siguió su camino hacia su habitación tomada de la mano de Annie.**_

_**Una vez en su habitación candy se quito el abrigo que llevaba encima, empezó a quitarse el listón que llevaba en la cabeza y liberar sus rizos, annie la miro boquiabierta, aunque llevaba unos vendajes en los brazos eso no demeritaba el hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que llevaba puesto, era nuevo, no habían podido comprarse un vestido nuevo desde hace por lo menos 2 años, de hecho todo lo que llevaba candy, hasta la ropa interior, el corsé, los zapatos eran nuevos. Candy observo como la veía Annie y no pudo evitar reírse y preguntarle.**_

_**-que tanto me ves Annie?**_

_**-es hermoso tu vestido y es nuevo, de donde lo sacaste Candy donde estuviste todo el día?**_

_**-pues por ahí en el parque un rato y luego huyendo de caballos desbocados y siendo aplastada por un mocoso engreído que pretendía salvarme pero en el transcurso del rescate me cayo encima he hizo de me lastimara como bien ves y tu cuéntame como estuvo tu día?**_

_**Dijo candy señalando sus vendajes que cubrían parte de sus brazos y una de sus rodillas.**_

_**-jajajaja muy chistosa candy ya donde estuviste, y se que no fue con Anthony por que el estuvo volviéndose loco buscándote con Albert y los demás.**_

_**-ahh Anthony, que vamos a hacer, nos descubrieron annie, eliza y Neal nos descubrieron, y vinieron a contárselo todo a la tía abuela y para colmo el muy idiota de Neal tiene el descaro de decir que si yo me disculpo por verme con Anthony y prometo no volver a verlo el se casara conmigo en dos meses, y ya sabes con lo difícil de la situación la idea de pareció mas que formidable a la tía abuela que me abofeteo cuando yo me negué y acepte que yo y Anthony nos amábamos.**_

_**-¡candy! Por eso saliste corriendo de aquí, ahora me explico la visita de los Leagan tan temprano, y adonde fuiste candy?**_

_**-por que no prestas atención Annie ya te lo dije fui al parque pero como sabia que ahí me encontrarían camine mas hasta llegar al centro hasta que el desfile me detuvo y paso lo del caballo y el mocoso engreído que me salvo, perdón me aplasto y luego me llevo ala casa del duque donde curo mis heridas y de dio de comer y me regalo el vestido por que mi otro vestido se arruino por su culpa era lo menos que podía hacer mira que se atrevió a llamarme señorita pecas.**_

_**-señorita pecas? ……. Jajajajajaja si es cierto estas pecosa jajajajajaja**_

_**-annie no te rías tu también jajajajajaja**_

_**No pudo evitar reírse después de escuchar reírse a Annie.**_

_**-y bueno el mocoso engreído era guapo candy?**_

_**Candy recordó la primera vez que vio bien a Terry y no pudo evitar compararlo con Anthony había algo en el que lo hacia recordar a Anthony aunque no sabia que era…**_

_**-¡candy¡ ¡candy¡ dime era guapo?**_

_**Annie la saco de sus pensamientos**_

_**-no lo se supongo que si no pude verlo bien para decir si lo era o no, pero no es agradable.**_

_**-y como se llama candy?**_

_**-no lo sé, te digo que no era educado, no sé ni quién era, ni por qué me llevo al castillo del duque.**_

_**En eso entro dorothy con la cena de candy y en lo que candy cenaba y annie bajaba para cenar, le preparo un baño a candy con hiervas aromáticas y medicinales, y le preparo un camisón limpio y la cama.**_

_**Después del baño y de que dorothy le recogiera el cabello en una larga trenza candy se acostó y se perdió en la inconsciencia y no despertó hasta que dorothy vino a ayudarla a prepararse para el desayuno, aunque esta mañana igual que la anterior la esperaba la tía abuela, esta vez desayunaría y llevaría un poco de dinero que había ahorrado de la ultima venta de pasteles por si hacia falta salir corriendo otra vez.**_

_**Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al salón donde la esperaba la tía abuela, pero esta vez estaba decidida a defender el amor que sentía por Anthony, sin importar las consecuencias no se casaría con Neal Leagan, así que llego a la puerta y toco.**_

_**-pasa candy**_

_**-buenos días tía abuela **_

_**-del día de hoy en adelante hasta el día que te cases en dos meses con Neal Leagan, no saldrás a la calle si no es conmigo, y estarás confinada a tu habitación , ahora retírate candy a tu habitación.**_

_**Candy sentía hervir su sangre, estaba furiosa por ningún motivo iba a casarse con Neal Leagan, antes prefería morirse que tener que ser su esposa.**_

_**-tía abuela yo no voy….**_

_**La tía abuela sabía muy bien lo que iba a decir candy así que no le dio la oportunidad de seguir hablando por lo que se levanto y salió de la habitación, no sin antes recordarle su castigo.**_

_**-candy vuelve a tu habitación inmediatamente.**_

_**Candy salió corriendo hacia la calle cosa que ya había previsto la tía abuela por lo que las puertas estaban cerradas con llave y candy no pudo salir, por lo que tuvo que regresar a su habitación.**_

_**Una vez en su habitación candy no dejaba de ver el reloj que tenía en una mesa a lado de cama pronto serian las 11 y Anthony la esperaría en el parque, para saber que pasaba, pero ella no podía salir, vigilarían cada movimiento que hiciera, no podría acercarse a Anthony, candy caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como si fuera a darle una solución a su actual problema, el tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido para candy y ella no podía encontrar una salida, lo único alternativa que tenia era escribir una carta a Anthony y pedir que alguien se la entregara en su nombre pero quien podría dársela, solo disponía de annie y dorothy que sabían de lo suyo con Anthony, así que se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a escribir la carta para Anthony.**_

**Querido Anthony:**

**Nos han descubierto Eliza y Neal, nos vieron en el parque y se lo han contado todo a la tía abuela, y ellos han acordado alejarme de ti, me han prohibido verte, y esperan que me case con Neal Leagan, prefiero morirme antes que tener que casarme con él, no puedo casarme con él cuando yo te amo a ti con todo mi corazón y con todo mi ser.**

**Sé que mis hermanos saben de mi aversión hacia Neal Leagan así que espero que ellos me ayuden a impedir que me casen con él, pero no saben que yo te amo.**

**No sé como saldremos de este problema pero bajo ninguna circunstancia me casare con Neal Leagan, necesito verte Anthony y saber que tú me amas como yo a ti, y juntos lucharemos por nuestro futuro juntos como lo soñamos en un pequeña casa a lado de un lago, te extraño demasiado Anthony me siento en la oscuridad si no puedo verte y no poder ver el cielo de tus ojos me duele, siento que mi pecho está roto, pero no puedo verte estoy confinada en cas encerrada.**

**Te amo **

**Candy**

_**Termino de escribir su carta a Anthony, la doblo y coloco un sello sobre ella, se disponía a buscar a Dorothy para pedirle que le hiciera ese favor que le entregara su carta a Anthony, quiso abrir la puerta pero no podía, trato otra vez pero nada solo no se abría, la tía abuela la había encerrado, no podía salir de su propia habitación, grito por ayuda llamando a sus hermanos pero nadie acudió a su llamado.**_

_**-¡Albert! ¡Steir! ¡Annie! Ayúdenme ¡Albert! Albert saca de aquí…… ¡Anthony ven por mi!**_

_**Entre sus sollozos y lagrimas candy llamaba a sus hermanos y en su desesperación llamaba a Anthony que la ayudara pero nadie acudió a sus llamados, sus hermanos no estaban en casa la tía abuela los había mandado a la iglesia a que rezaran por candy, diciendo que ella se había temprano a la iglesia con dorothy.**_

_**Mientras tanto en el parque ya pasaban de las once de la mañana, pero Anthony seguiría esperando a que su amada Candy apareciera, para poder sumergirse en esos ojos verdes que le gritaban que lo amaban con solo verse en ellos y le alegrara el día con una sonrisa deslumbrante, en eso pensaba Anthony que vio a una anciana acercarse hacia donde él estaba sentado esperando a candy.**_

_**-joven brower su espera es inútil candy jamás vendrá al parque a reunirse con usted.**_

_**Anthony estaba atónito esperaba a Candy no ala tía Abuela de Candy, esto era nuevo y definitivamente era malo.**_

_**-buenos días tía abuela, que agradable verla por aquí, pero porque dice que espero a Candy, yo solo descansaba mientras iba camino a la oficina de mi padre en el centro.**_

_**-no tiene caso que lo niegue señor Brower lo es todo, Candy lo confeso todo ayer por la noche, ella se disculpa con usted por hacerlo perder su tiempo con ella y sobre todo por hacerle creer ella lo amaba, cuando ella en realidad ama a su prometido el señor Leagan con el cual va a casarse en dos meses, yo lo siento señor brower pero es lo mejor para todos.**_

_**Anthony podía creer lo que estaba escuchando que candy no lo amaba eso no podía creer si de algo estaba seguro era que la tierra no era plana y que candy lo amaba a él, no le creería, pasara lo que pasara el estaba 100% seguro que candy lo amaba, eso no lo detendría, no dejaría de creer en candy, Anthony estaba furioso pero no podía articular palabra, esas palabras que aunque el ya las había oído de la venenosa boca de Eliza Leagan, parecían enredarse en su cuello y estrangularlo poco apoco.**_

_**La tía abuela no espero a que Anthony le respondiera algo por qué se volvió a disculpar con él y se marcho.**_

_**-Lo siento mucho joven Brower pero es lo mejor para todos.**_

_**La tía Abuela sabía que había causado una herida muy profunda en el buen corazón del joven Brower, un joven intachable, uno de los mejores jóvenes que había en la sociedad pero no podía decirse lo mismo de su bolsillo, aunque era una pena causarle tanto dolor a un joven como él, era algo que debía hacerse si con eso salvaba a su familia de ruina, lo haría una y mil veces si era necesario. Con este pensamiento se marcho la tía Abuela de regreso a la casa White, tenía que llegar antes de que llegaran los muchachos y sacaran a Candy de su habitación, por lo que subió al coche indicándole al cochero que fuera lo más rápido posible.**_

_**Candy se derrumbo junto a la puerta de su habitación llorando amargamente porque nadie venia en su ayuda, ella seguía llamando pero nadie respondía, siguió llorando hasta que se quedo dormida junto a la puerta que simplemente se negaba a ser abierta. La tía abuela logro llegar antes que los muchachos por lo que abrió la puerta de la habitación de candy y la encontró tirada en piso estrujando en su mano un papel y los ojos rojos e hinchados por haber llorado tanto tiempo, y las marcas de sus lagrimas aun estaban visibles en su rostro, La tía abuela no pudo evitar que el corazón se le encogiera en el pecho al ver a su pequeña nieta en estas condiciones, pero se repitió así misma que era necesario con el fin de salvar a la familia de la ruina, llamo a las mucamas para que la subieran a la cama, y la dejo dormir por el resto de la tarde, y conservo el papel que candy apretaba con su mano con tanta fuerza, y se deshizo de la carta después de haberla leído.**_

_**Albert , steir y Annie llegaron de misa estaban preocupados porque en la iglesia no encontraron a candy y a dorothy, temían que hubiera vuelto a huir de casa, por lo que corrieron a buscarla a su habitación, pero la encontraron durmiendo en la cama y la tía abuela estaba en una silla cercana observando la ropa nueva que candy había traído ayer a casa, la cual la tía abuela no se había percatado de lo vestía candy ayer por la noche, cuando los muchachos entraron a tropel a la habitación llamado a Candy.**_

_**-Candy, candy donde estas?**_

_**-guarden silencio que candy duerme.**_

_**-tía abuela, que le pasa a candy; pregunto annie**_

_**-regreso de la iglesia por qué no se sentía muy bien, así que déjenla descansar. Annie sabes de donde saco esto candy? **_

_**Dijo la tía abuela señalando el vestido verde con engastes y lo demás que completaba su atuendo, mientras Steir y Albert salían de la habitación de candy.**_

_**-ahh es precioso su vestido nuevo verdad tía abuela, junto los zapatos y el corsé que le regalaron a candy ayer en la casa del duque , pero candy no sabe quien fue quien se los regalo, solo dijo que fue un joven que no fue educado con ella pero no sabe quién era, y no sabe su nombre?**_

_**-vaya vaya esto sí que es raro Annie, Vamos averiguar quién era ese extraño joven.**_

_**Un nuevo plan se estaba formando en la mente la tía abuela, quien seria ese extraño que ayudo a Candy y le hizo semejantes regalos sin duda era un pez más gordo incluso que Neal Leagan, pero no podía deshacerse de Neal aun no estaba segura de quien era pero lo averiguaría.**_

_**Candy estaba exhausta mas de lo pensaba así durmió toda la tarde hasta la hora de cena que dorothy le llevo a su habitación, pero candy no comió no solo se quedo tirada en la cama llorando por lo difícil de su situación y por qué no podía ver a Anthony.**_

_**Sin darse cuenta volvió a quedarse dormida y empezó a soñar que estaba en el parque camino hacia donde se veía todos los días con Anthony, cuando a sus espaldas veía caminar a dos hombres, no podía ver quiénes eran lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos, unos eran unos ojos castaños que la miraban con odio y recelo pero a la vez la miraban llenos de lujuria, los cuales la perseguían donde quiera que ella volteara ahí los veía, les temía, les tenia pavor pero a la vez sintió repulsión por esos ojos. Mientras que los otros aunque eran dos ojos no pertenecía los dos a la misma persona aunque ambos eran azules, aunque uno era más azul que el otro con vetas verdes, y más profundo como el mar, mientras que el otro ojo era claro como el cielo, limpio y transparente, pero ambos ojos la miraban con una ternura infinita con un deseo de protegerla, pero más que nada estaban llenos de amor por ella, y ella sentía cálida y feliz por esos ojos que la miraban esa manera, entonces oyó un dulce susurro que decía su nombre, ella creyó que ese susurro provenía de su sueño y no de la realidad cuando Anthony estaba de pie afuera de su balcón, llamándola, por lo cual tuvo que llamarla un poco más fuerte y golpeo el cristal del la puerta para que ella despertara. **_

_**Candy se sobre salto al oír el golpe en la puerta del balcón pero seguía oyendo que alguien la llamaba por lo cual bajo de la cama tomo la bata que estaba al final de cama y se acerco con cuidado al balcón para asegurarse de quien la llamaba , cuando vio que era Anthony corrió a abrir la puerta y se arrojo en sus brazos y Anthony la abrazo tan fuerte que sentían que se cortaban la respiración el uno al otro , pero no importaba, el uno al otro era todo el oxigeno que necesitaban para seguir viviendo, sus corazones latieron al mismo ritmo para fundirse en un tierno beso que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo a candy, pero no pudo evitar que se le derramaran las lagrimas que trataba de ocultar de Anthony, pero en fondo sabia que esta podía ser la última vez que se vieran hasta que pasara algún tiempo. Anthony beso cada una de sus lagrimas, aun en contra de su voluntad se separo de ella y la sentó en la cama necesitaba hablar con ella saber si lo amaba pero con el recibimiento que le dio no le quedaba duda, pero tenía que saber si ella estaba dispuesta a fugarse con él, no esta noche, pero pronto.**_

_**-Anthony has venido por mí, mi amor.**_

_**-si candy, vine por ti, ¿me amas candy?**_

_**-¿Qué si te amo Anthony, que pregunta estúpida es esa?**_

_**-yo sé que me amas candy pero necesito saber que tanto me amas para saber hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar para salir de aquí.**_

_**-sabes que te amo más que mi vida misma, y daría todo lo que tengo por estar contigo siempre.**_

_**-entonces vamos juntos de aquí a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca, donde seas mi esposa, mi mujer, donde seamos felices candy.**_

_**-de verdad Anthony, quieres llevarme contigo**_

_**Diciendo esto se arrojo a sus brazos y lo beso nuevamente.**_

_**-claro que quiero que estés conmigo tontita, pero hoy no puedo sacarte de aquí, pero lo hare pronto.**_

_**-si tiene que ser antes de que la tía abuela siga con la idea de casarme con Neal, yo no podría soportarlo, Anthony, me moriría de vergüenza si algo así me pasara.**_

_**Candy lloraba otra vez solo de pensar lo que pasaría si Anthony no la sacaba de ahí, Anthony la cobijo en sus brazos y le dijo.**_

_**-antes que eso pase matare a Leagan, no permite que te lastime jamás, antes prefiero verte muerta antes que en sus brazos.**_

_**Fueron bruscas sus palabras de Anthony, pero candy sabía que lo decía de verdad, y sabia que nada le dolería a Anthony que perderla en las manos de un tipo como Neal, por lo que candy sabía que esa su promesa que el regresaría por ella y escaparían juntos.**_

_**-candy nos iremos en dos semanas necesito preparar todo para irnos, venderé algunas cosas, reuniré dinero y nos marcharemos de aquí te lo prometo, solo aguanta un poco mas y no dejes de amarme candy.**_

_**-no podría dejar de amarte aunque así lo quisiera, yo esperare a que vengas por mi y nos marchemos de aquí.**_

_**Con esa promesa hecha y plan trazado en la mente Anthony salió de la habitación de candy de la misma manera en la que entro, candy volvió a acostarse y volvió a dormirse, solo que ahora tenía una esperanza en el corazón la cual no le fallaría.**_

_**Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que alguien en el balcón contiguo había escuchado todo su plan y les impediría realizarlo, porque ya tenía otro plan en mente en el que solo implicaba a candy con otro hombre que no era ninguno de los que hasta ahora había tirado su jugada para obtener a candy, el nuevo jugador nadie sabía quién era, ni el mismo sabia en lo que estaba involucrado ahora.**_

_**Continuara…………..**_

_**Próximo capítulo 6 el nuevo jugador.**_


	6. 6 el nuevo jugador

**Un amor inesperado**

Capitulo 6 el nuevo jugador.

Después de escuchar lo que Annie acaba de decir, que alguien en la casa del duque había cuidado de candy y había dando como obsequio ese vestido y demás complementos, solo bastaba ver los engastes de piedras que tenia para saber que ni siquiera Neal Leagan podría darle algo así a Candy en toda su vida, sin lugar a dudas ese si ere un pez gordo, y posiblemente emparentado con la realeza, y Miranda Elroy estaba interesada en descubrir la identidad de aquel caballero y lo mejor del asunto es que era joven, cierto estaba dispuesta a casar a su sobrina con el mejor postor pero si no era un anciano decrepito eso harían las cosas más fáciles, y más fácil de convencer a candy que aceptara desposarlo.

Por lo que después de dar órdenes a las mucamas para que cuidaran a Candy y que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía salir de su habitación, salió de la casa White camino al salón de té central, donde solían reunirse la mayoría de la mujeres de alta sociedad a intercambiar información, que para algunas no tenía valor pero para otras era información vital, por lo que ahí seguro alguien sabría la causa del desfile de ayer donde candy tuvo aquel accidente según le informo el mozo del duque, Miranda entro en el salón y con una rápida vista peino el salón y observo los círculos de mujeres formados, buscando con la mirada a Silvia Leagan siendo una mujer con recursos para obtener información, por no decir que era la mayor cotillón (chismosa) de la ciudad, por lo que se sentó a un lado de ella y pretendió escuchar rato sus conversaciones acerca de otros solteros deseados como Billy Strafford, Edward Thompson, Neal Leagan, Lucas Parrish, y otros, mas ninguno de interés suficiente para Miranda Elroy, estaba por interrumpir a Silvia Leagan para preguntarle si sabia la causa del desfile de ayer y así saber quién era ese joven y averiguar si valía la pena soltar su bote salvavidas Leagan, cuando llego Eliza Leagan a comentarle a su madre su nuevo blanco.

-madre sabes quien ha regresado a Inglaterra después de mucho años de ausencia.

-Eliza cálmate por qué tanta efusividad, dime quien regreso?

-nada más y nada menos que el hijo mayor del duque de Granchester.

-¡terrance Granchester! Estas segura Eliza.

-claro mama regreso ayer, esa era la causa del desfile de ayer, que se interrumpió porque un caballo que se desboco, y lastimo a una estúpida chica que estaba en medio, y Terry tuve que bajar del carruaje en el que iba y atender a la estúpida chica.

-siendo así señoras lo siento pero debemos irnos, debemos planear una fiesta de Bienvenida para Terry Granchester, esperen nuestra invitación para mañana por la noche.

Con eso se marcharon las Leagan, solo ellas podrían darse el lujo de planear una fiesta un día para otro, Miranda Elroy estaba más que complacida había obtenido la información que deseaba sin tener que exponerse ella o candy que fue la chica a la cual ayudo Terry, sabiendo que seguramente la familia White estaría invitada a la fiesta Leagan, necesitaba comprar algunas cosas para complementar el atuendo de candy para la fiesta de mañana, por lo que fue a Blomindales, a comprar un par de sobreros, guantes, abanicos, una chalina que combinara con el vestido de candy, y algo para desinflamar esos ojos que por tanto llorar Candy, seguro mañana los tendría demasiado irritados e inflamados, y eso era un lujo que no podían darse.

Regreso a casa y se encontró en que todo estaba igual como cuando salió después del medio día, candy dormía, Steir en su laboratorio inventando quien sabe qué cosa, Annie en el salón de música con patricia Cornwell Tocando el piano, solo Albert había salido a algún lugar después de que ella se marcho, así que se dirigió al despacho y reviso los libros, la cuentas estaban cada vez peor, si esto seguía así tendían que vender la mansión en Lakewood, por lo cual urgía casar a candy ya fuera con Neal Leagan, o Terry Granchester, pero no soltaría a Leagan hasta que asegurara a Granchester, este era un juego muy peligroso pero Miranda Elroy movería los hilos con cuidado para que todo saliera como ella deseaba.

Albert después de cerciorarse de que candy estaba en casa y aprovechando que la tía abuela no estaba, decidió escabullirse e ir al centro y recorrer las calles como antes solía hacerlo, y ver si podía realizar algún trabajo y ganar un poco de dinero para su próximo viaje que planeaba hacer a áfrica.

caminaba por la avenida principal tratando de evitar a diferentes chicas que lo asediaban, porque Albert era alto, rubio, de ojos azules, apuesto, y con un buen corazón y sobre todo con un buen nombre dentro de la sociedad, todo eso era motivo por lo cual diversas señoritas y las madres de estas lo asediaban cuando él estaba en Inglaterra, con un sombrero y unos lentes trato de desviar las miradas de las mujeres sobre él, trataba de huir, cuando dando vuelta a la esquina tropezó con otro hombre que parecía que también huía de las miradas de las mujeres, cuando alzo la vista para ver quien le había cortado el camino en su huida descubrió que era nada menos que Terry Baker su amigo de Escocia.

-¡Terry!

-¡Albert!

Ambos se miraron perplejos y cada uno supo entender la razón por la cual huían, y solo pudieron reírse juntos y juntos escapar de la devoradoras miradas de la mujeres que estaban a unos cuantos metros detrás de cada uno de ellos.

Terry se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de un atajo que conocía desde que era niño para llegar al parque por lo que le dijo Albert.

-sígueme sé cómo podemos escapar

Albert solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y a seguirlo, por lo que pronto llegaron al parque, se adentraron en el hasta llegar hasta la otra entrada del parque y ahí caminar por la avenida hasta llegar a un edificio en cual viva Terry a partir de hoy, por lo que entraron en el apartamento de Terry y sirvieron un par de copas y se pusieron a charlar.

-que te parece Albert mi nuevo apartamento.

-es tuyo, pues está muy bien, muy a tu estilo supongo.

-supongo que sí.

-creí que te quedarías en casa de tu padre

-lo intente pero bueno quiere que deje de viajar y que tome su lugar en el du- en el negocio quiero decir.

Estuvo a punto de revelar su identidad y aun debía conservarla un poco más si quería saber más de Candy.

-te entiendo Terry, la tía abuela se la pasa encima de mi diciendo que debo casarme, y ayudarla con los asuntos de la familia, ya sabes es una pesadilla, pero ya estoy preparando mi próximo viaje.

-y a donde iras Albert?

-pienso ir a África pero antes tengo que ayudar a mi hermana a librarse del compromiso en que la envolvió la tía abuela con Neal Leagan.

-compromiso?

-si la tía abuela se le ha ocurrido casar a Candy con ese infeliz, ella lo detesta, tengo que impedir que esa boda se realice, no podría soportar ver infeliz a mi hermana, si fuera necesario me casaría yo en su lugar.

-dudo que seas del agrado del tal Leagan, pero que piensas hacer?

Albert le dio una sonrisa y solo negó con la cabeza aun no sabía cómo impedir que esa boda se realizara, pero si era necesario se llevaría a Candy con él a África pero no permitiría que se casara con el idiota de Neal.

-dime Albert como es tu hermana, háblame de ella

-pues es preciosa rubia como yo, de cabello rizado, unos ojos verdes que te atrapan en cuanto los ves, es fuerte, divertida, canta muy mal, pero le gusta subir arboles, bailar y tiene una sonrisa que es capaz de iluminar el día más sombrío. Se parece tanto a mi difunta madre.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Terry recordando a candy y lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido verde que había sido un regalo para su madre, el cual no había tenido oportunidad de dárselo, ella se negó verlo, la gran actriz Eleonor Baker se había negado a verlo en su último viaje que hizo Terry a América antes de partir hacia Escocia donde conoció a Albert , recordar a su madre hizo que Terry se molestara por lo que bebió de un trago la copa que se había servido. Albert seguía mirando a través de la habitación sin ver nada en particular, estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos cuando Terry le pregunto.

- como te recibió tu familia ayer que regresaste de Escocia Albert?

-ni me lo recuerdes fue todo un caos a mi regreso, me encuentro a mi hermana annie llorando por que candy había huido de casa, ya sabrás en la aventura en la que me metí buscándola por toda la ciudad.

-y había huido?

-no realmente no, pero ganas no le faltaran cuando se entero de su compromiso con Neal Leagan.

-quien es ese tal Leagan? Al que tú y tu hermana desprecian.

-es un idiota que solo porque su familia tiene dinero cree que puede tener todo lo que le place incluida mi hermana, y solo sabe ahogarse en alcohol, y parrandear con sus amigos.

-y si es así porque tu tía permite que case con ella?

- porque tiene dinero y un buen nombre, sabes cómo está la situación de mi familia desde que mi padre murió hace unos años todo se ha ido a pique, la tía abuela no importa el tipo de persona que sea siempre y cuando este tenga los medios de salvar a mi familia de la "ruina", aun si el precio a pagar sea felicidad de mi hermana.

- ya veo, no sé cómo pero si necesitas mi ayuda solo pídela.

-está bien, aunque no sé como podrías ayudarnos, pero si se me ocurre algo te lo diré.

-bien vayamos a tomar una copa a otro lugar no te parece, vamos yo invito.

-siendo así vamos, que me invites una copa es algo raro en ti así que me aprovechare de ti un poco por que también tengo hambre.

-jajajajaja no cambias Albert, está bien también te invito a comer.

Con eso salieron del apartamento de Terry con un destino incierto, solo gastándose bromas entre sí como dos jóvenes colegiales.

Ya era tarde por la noche Miranda Elroy daba vueltas en la cama no podía dormir estaba demasiado nerviosa pensando en cómo enredar a Terry Granchester en su plan y aceptara desposar a candy, todo su esperanza estaba depositada en la fiesta Leagan de mañana por la noche, Candy tendría que lucir deslumbrante como la joya que era porque no en vano había sido criada por Miranda Elroy, lo cual aseguraba que era más que una cara bonita, había enseñado a candy a coser, bordar, leer, jardinería, había intentado enseñarle cocinar pero candy en eso no era muy diestra, como la vez que quiso enseñarle hacer parquecillos de naranja, en vez de ponerle azúcar había puesto sal, y la naranjas que escogió estaban demasiado verdes y amargas aquello fue un desastre, por lo cual la cocina y el canto era lo único que candy no debía hacer por la seguridad de los demás, por lo cual aprendió a tocar el piano, la flauta y tenía un encanto natural para con los niños, sería una buena madre.

Miranda Elroy estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando un suave sonido llamo su atención, apenas un susurro que llama a candy, por lo que se levanto y se puso su bata, su habitación estaba a un lado de la candy, creyó que podía ser Albert o steir que buscaban a candy, así que salió al pasillo sin hacer ruido esperando sorprenderlos y darle una buena reprimenda por visitar a su hermana en sus habitaciones cuando ya era tan tarde, pero en pasillo no había nadie, por lo que igual en silencio la tía abuela regreso a su habitación, estaba confundida claramente había oído la voz que llamaba a candy, estaba de pie frente a la puerta del balcón estaba por regresar a la cama cuando escucho que alguien sollozaba, supuso que era candy, pero de repente escucho otra voz que decía.

- _yo sé que me amas candy pero necesito saber que tanto me amas para saber hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar para salir de aquí._

_-sabes que te amo más que mi vida misma, y daría todo lo que tengo por estar contigo siempre._

Miranda Elroy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo como se atrevía Anthony Brower a ofender su casa, su apellido, y a su sobrina al visitarla en sus habitaciones, sin permiso, y sobre todo a estas horas de la noche, y a entrar a su casa de esa manera, estaba a punto de salir corriendo e impedir que manchara mas el honor de familia, cuando oyó que Anthony volvió hablar y lo que dijo la dejo petrificada no podía moverse aunque a si lo quisiera, así que siguió escuchando.

-entonces vamos juntos de aquí a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca, donde seas mi esposa, mi mujer, donde seamos felices candy.

-de verdad Anthony, quieres llevarme contigo

Así planeaba llevarse a candy, como podía siquiera pensarlo esa atolondrada muchacha seguramente candy se había vuelto loca, como podía olvidar que ella era la única esperanza que tenia la familia para salvarse de la ruina, Miranda Elroy no podía seguir escuchando lo que decían esos tontos que decían amarse, cuando no sabían nada del amor, de la vida, pero seguía petrificada, era vieja y el frio que hacia afuera no la ayuda, sus huesos no eran los mismos que hace unos años por lo que no tuvo más remedio que tener que permanecer de pie escuchando su atolondrado plan hasta que sus huesos quisieran moverse.

-claro que quiero que estés conmigo tontita, pero hoy no puedo sacarte de aquí, pero lo hare pronto.

-si tiene que ser antes de que la tía abuela siga con la idea de casarme con Neal, yo no podría soportarlo, Anthony, me moriría de vergüenza si algo así me pasara.

-antes que eso pase matare a Leagan, no permite que te lastime jamás, antes prefiero verte muerta antes que en sus brazos.

-candy nos iremos en dos semanas necesito preparar todo para irnos, venderé algunas cosas, reuniré dinero y nos marcharemos de aquí te lo prometo, solo aguanta un poco mas y no dejes de amarme candy.

No había bastado lo que le había dicho a Anthony Brower esta mañana, así que tendría que hacer otra cosa para quitarlo de medio, era una lástima tener que hacerle eso a un muchacho como Anthony pero si no se apartaba de su camino ella tendría que apartarlo pero no podría hacerlo sola tendría que recurrir a alguien y esa persona seria Eliza Leagan la utilizaría aunque ella no lo sabría, por algo sabia muy cómo manejar a las personas para que hicieran su voluntad, así quitaría a Anthony de en medio y su lugar lo tomaría Terrance Granchester, este era un juego donde ella maneja las piezas.

Continuara…….

Próximo capítulo noche de desengaños.


	7. 7 maquinaciones

**Un amor inesperado**

_Capitulo 7 maquinaciones._

_Muy temprano por la mañana entro dorothy en la habitación de candy como de costumbre con su desayuno, solo que esta vez entro Charlotte detrás de ella cargando una bandeja con múltiples frascos en ella, candy no le dio importancia y se levanto de la cama y se puso la bata que dorothy sostenía para ella, y se sentó a desayunar, mientras tanto dorothy le dijo._

_-señorita candy le prepararemos el baño y su atuendo de día._

_-vamos dorothy no seas tan formal conmigo sabes que puedes llamarme Candy, somos amigas dorothy lo recuerdas?_

_-señorita soy su mucama no su amiga_

_Le dijo dorothy giñando un ojo recordando que no estaban solas, Charlotte era la dama de compañía de la tía abuela, por lo que seguro estaba ahí para que fuera sus oídos __en la__ habitación de Candy, así que debía tener cuidado con lo que decía, sobre todo de su visita de anoche de Anthony a su habitación, aunque quería gritarle al mundo su nuevo plan y para que saliera bien ella debía quedarse callada._

_Candy desayuno en silencio devoro todo cuanto había, el día de ayer no había probado bocado, solo había llorado todo el día y dormido, por lo cual tenía hambre y a pesar de haber dormido todo el día se sentía cansada pero estaba feliz porque tenía una esperanza con Anthony, eso la hacía inmensamente feliz, por que tenia esperanza de no tener que casarse con el idiota de Neal Leagan._

_-señorita candy el baño está listo._

_La interrumpió dorothy en sus pensamientos, por lo que se levanto se quito la bata y el camisón y entro en la tina de agua que estaba caliente en su punto justo, como a ella le gustaba, y en el agua había una gran cantidad de hiervas y flores, tenía un olor fragante, delicioso, por lo candy recostó la cabeza en la bañera y cerró los ojos y pensó en Anthony, mientras las mucamas la aseaban, le lavaron el cabello y le colocaron una toalla caliente en los ojos que tenía un tanto hinchados, tanto fue su relajamiento que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida. Salió de la bañera y la envolvieron en una gran toalla blanca y otra se la pusieron sobre la cabeza para secarle los rizos, untaron con esencias de flores perfumadas todo su cuerpo, le pusieron un corpiño, ropa interior y un corsé de encaje parisino el cual era vagamente familiar hasta que lo observo bien y recordó que era el que le había regalado el mocoso malcriado, todo este arreglo era extraño para que la preparaban o para quien era pregunta adecuada, eso no lo sabía solo quedaba esperar a ver qué pasaba._

_Cerca de una hora después candy estaba lista para salir con un hermoso vestido blanco con lazos rojos en la cintura y las mangas, y cabello recogido en una coleta con un listón rojo, unos aretes pequeños con rubíes aun más pequeños, entonces entro annie a la habitación de candy, y se arrojo en sus brazos contenta de verla mejor, con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-candy oh candy estas hermosa, me alegro verte…._

_-sonriendo, estas hermosas princesas donde se dirigen tan ataviadas exquisitamente._

_Albert había termino por Annie lo que estaba diciendo se acerco a ellas y deposito un delicado besos en la mejilla de cada una, y las abrazo, se sentía más tranquilo de ver a candy sonreír y no llorando, eso quería decir que algo había cambiado no sabía qué, pero estaba mucho más tranquilo de ver la así, ya se había hecho a la idea de llevarla con él a África._

_-vaya vaya se reúnen y no me invitan, que egoístas son, vamos Albert yo también quiero que me abraces y me bese Albert._

_Bromeaba Steir, al ver a sus hermanos así reunidos y abrazados por lo que se unió al abrazo después de un ligero golpe en las costillas que recibió de Albert, después de hacer reír a todos con su comentario. _

_Estaban abrazados cuando entro la tía abuela, a la habitación de Candy por lo cual les llamo la atención diciendo._

_-no es correcto y decoroso que las familias de sociedad se abracen de esa manera._

_Por lo cual suspiraron los 4 al unisonó y se separaron pese a que su voluntad era seguir juntos. La tía abuela paso a informales de las diferentes actividades que tendrían lugar el día de hoy._

_- el día de hoy por la mañana ha llegado la invitación a la familia White para la fiesta que darán esta noche en la mansión Leagan para dar la bienvenida a Inglaterra al hijo del duque Terry Granchester, ala cual asistiremos, por lo cual hay diversas cosa que hacer, Albert necesitas un corte de cabello.._

_-no tía abuela así está bien me gusta largo._

_- no me interrumpas Albert, con ese aspecto no atraerás a ninguna chica pareces un vagabundo._

_Y esa era la razón por la cual traía el cabello por debajo de los hombros, parecía diferente, no pudo evitar realizar una mueca ante el comentario de la tía abuela, lo cual provoco la risa de Steir._

_-necesitas un corte al igual que steir._

_-ehhh también yo tía abuela._

_Lo cual provoco la risa de Candy y Annie, por lo cual la tía abuela les llamo la atención._

_-candy y Annie no pueden reírse de esa manera, annie tu iras con dorothy al centro a comprar unos zapatos nuevos que hagan juego con el vestido azul que te pondrás hoy por la noche._

_-de compras tía abuela, de verdad? Candy vendrá conmigo._

_Annie estaba feliz si había algo que ella amara casi tanto como al galante Archivald Cornwell, eso era ir de compras._

_-no candy se quedara aquí conmigo, necesito que se encargue de algunos cosas porque iras tu sola annie._

_Annie se entristeció al saber que iría sola a Blomindales, no habría nadie que le diera su punto de vista acerca de lo que iba a comprar, pero pronto se le ocurrió que patricia Cornwell podría ir con ella así que le pregunto a la tía abuela?_

_-tía abuela podría decirle a patty que me acompañe?_

_-está bien dile a patricia Cornwell que vaya contigo, pero solo puedes comprar unos zapatos annie._

_-Si tía abuela._

_Y con eso salieron los hermanos de candy de su habitación dejándola sola con la tía abuela._

_-candy aun sigues castigada por lo cual te quedaras en tu habitación, leerás esto, y te preguntare cuando regrese._

_-a donde va tía abuela, porque no puedo salir con usted o con mis hermanos, no quiero pasar todo el día encerrada._

_-no me cuestiones candy ya dije lo que tienes que hacer._

_Candy soltó un suspiro y tomo el libro que la tía abuela le tendía. Con eso salió de la habitación de candy la tía abuela._

_Después de un rato de leer el libro que la abuela le había dado candy quiso salir al jardín por lo que se dirigió a la puerta, trato de abrirla, pero esta no se abrió, esta encerrada igual que ayer, así que regreso a su sillón en el cual estaba sentada leyendo, hasta que una corriente de aire revolvió su cabello y noto que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta, cierto esta en el segundo piso, aun así salió al balcón a disfrutar un poco de la luz del sol, pero una vez afuera noto que cerca de su ventana estaba un árbol el cual seguramente Anthony había usado para llegar a su habitación._

_Candy jalo una silla cercana al balcón y con cuidado levanto un poco su vestido para poder subir al barandal del balcón y así poder alcanzar el árbol sabia que no podría ir mas allá del jardín, pero necesitaba estar al aire libre._

_Ya estaba en una rama del árbol cuando la voz de un hombre._

_-una mona pecosa con vestido. Vaya vaya_

_Esto hizo que candy perdiera el equilibrio y le cayera encima a Terry que se reía a carcajadas de ella._

_Candy le cayó encima a Terry que la había asustado al hablarle de esa manera, provocando que se cayera del árbol._

_-ahh duele, hay, vamos levántate de encima mona pecas._

_-mocoso malcriado como te atreves._

_Con eso se levanto rápidamente de encima de de Terry, trato de acomodar su vestido y su cabello que de pronto le cubría la cara, se había soltado del listón que sostenía sus rizos._

_-no te hice daño._

_Pregunto candy a Terry._

_-no, estoy bien, pero vaya me equivoque contigo no eres una señorita, eres una mona con pecas, en lo cual tampoco eres buena ya que te caíste del árbol._

_-mocoso insolente, quien te crees para ofenderme en mi propia casa, es mas vete ahora mismo._

_-la mona pecas suelta su liana, me cae en encima y todavía te molestas conmigo, vaya que eres todo un caso._

_-atrevido, eres un……_

_Candy no tuvo oportunidad de seguir, ya había escuchado que alguien se acercaba, por lo que corrió a esconderse entre los arbustos._

_Terry estaba realmente divertido, era fascínate pelear con candy, ver sus ojos agrandarse y estrecharse ante cosa que la hacia enfundar, sobre todo le encantaba ver la fruncir su pequeña y respingada nariz, estaba demasiado absorto buscando la manera de hacer rabiar a candy que no escucho al mayordomo acercarse._

_-Sr. Gra……_

_- si que pasa._

_Terry lo interrumpió antes que revelara su nombre y con el su identidad._

_-lamento informarle que no se encuentra ningún miembro de la familia White, que pueda atenderlo, por lo que me temo que tendré que perderle que se marche._

_-ya veo, esta bien solo viene a entregar ………………….._

_Terry busco con la mirada el paquete que llevaba en las manos antes de que candy le cayera encima, con el pretexto de ver a candy, cosa que ya había logrado. Encontró el paquete cerca del lugar donde Terry se había ocultado Candy entre los arbustos, por lo que se acerco a recoger el paquete del césped y susurrarle a Candy._

_-no vemos mona pecas…. Pronto._

_Candy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle como se lo merecía ese mocoso, quien se creía para llamarla de es manera, pero controlo sus impulsos por salir y golpearlo. Terry no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de candy._

_-sucede algo señor._

_-no nada, solo me pareció ver una mona con vestido, tenga cuidado parece ser un tanto salvaje, pero en fin esto pertenece a la señorita candy, quiere hacérselo llegar._

_-yo me hago cargo, no se preocupe._

_El mayordomo tomo el paquete que le tendía Terry._

_-siendo así me marcho._

_El mayordomo la acompaño hasta la puerta, donde Terry le pidió algo._

_-por favor diga que vino un mozo a entregar el paquete, agradeceré que no informe ala familia de mi visita._

_-esta bien señor, se hará como usted diga._

_Con eso Terry se marcho llevándose con el, el listón que candy llevaba en el cabello esa mañana. Candy salió de su escondite, y recorrió el jardín feliz de poder disfrutar de una esperanza y de la luz del sol, tratando de olvidar su encuentro con el mocoso engreído que se atrevió a llamarla Mona pecas. Candy se dedico a disfrutar del viento, y de la poca libertad que tenia dentro de su propio jardín._

_Miranda Elroy había salido temprano de casa para encontrarse con Luisa Smith, ya que ella seria su aliada en deshacerse de Anthony Brower. La esperaba en la entrada del salón de te central, una vez que llego pidió que las condujeran a un privado para poder hablar con Luisa a solas._

_-es bueno verte Luisa, el azul es tu color Luisa._

_-a mi todo me queda bien señora Elroy, pero gracias por el cumplido._

_-Luisa tengo algo que pedir tu ayuda a cambio de una generosa cantidad de dinero por tus servicios, si me ayudas a deshacerme de Anthony Brower._

_- de cuanto estamos hablando señora Elroy y que tendría que hacer. _

_Miranda Elroy le pasó un pequeño papel que tenía escrito una cantidad 2, 500 libras. Luisa no podía creer que le ofrecieran semejante cantidad era demasiado dinero._

_-se te pagaran 500 libras mas por tu silencio Luisa al terminar el trabajo._

_-bien dígame en que consiste mi trabajo._

_Luisa era amiga de Eriza Leagan por lo que era mejor pagar por su silencio, la cantidad que había prometido a Luisa, era el sustento de la familia por los próximos 3 meses, era arriesgado, pero si todo salía como estaba planeado no habría nada de que preocuparse._

_Pronto transcurrieron dos horas en las que Luisa y Miranda Elroy afinaron los detalles de su plan, después de la cual Miranda Elroy debía regresar pronto a casa y verificar que se hubiera efectuado lo que había pedido y preparar a Candy para la fiesta Leagan._

_Continuara………._

_Próximo capitulo: una noche de desengaños._


	8. 8 una noche de desengaños

**Un amor inesperado.**

Capitulo 8 una noche de desengaños.

Después de haber pactado con Luisa, Miranda Elroy fue directo a la casa White donde se servía la comida y se encontraban reunidos en el comedor candy y sus hermanos en compañía de los Cornwell, patricia y Archivald, la tía abuela entro en el comedor el se sumió de inmediato en un silencio en que solo se limitaban a comer, todas las risas y bromas se habían esfumado, la tía abuela se disculpo por llegar tarde a la comida y observo que candy estaba presente en el comedor por lo que supuso que dorothy la había dejado salir de su habitación por lo que no le dio importancia.

Después de la comida ordeno que todos se prepararan para salir en dos horas a la casa Leagan, por lo cual los Cornwell se marcharon ya que ellos también estaban invitados.

Candy fue llevada a su habitación donde dorothy y Charlotte, la prepararían para la fiesta, por lo cual ajustaron un poco mas el corsé, para definir aun mas su delicada silueta y la forma de sus pechos para crear un buen escote, usaría el vestido verde con engastes de piedras pequeñas que llevaba alrededor de los hombros, que le había regalado el mocoso engreído, llevaría zapatos de terciopelo verde, en cuello llevaría una delgada cinta de terciopelo negro de la cual pendía un pequeño dije de perlas y en el centro llevaba una esmeralda, este había pertenecido a su madre, que hacían juego con los aretes de esmeralda que le había regalado su padre antes de morir.

Su cabello fue recogido por unas horquillas de plata solo dejando una pequeños rizos que enmarcaban su rostro, llevaría los hombros desnudos solo en parte, pero el clima estaba un tanto frio por lo que llevaría una estola de cachemira negra, dorothy coloco en su mano un abanico nuevo negro, candy estaba lista para la fiesta, y a tiempo. Annie también estaba lista por lo que fue a la habitación de candy, pero al entrar se quedo boquiabierta, candy lucia, no, no lucia, brillaba por su belleza. Después de annie entraron en la habitación de candy Albert y Steir que ya están listos en sus trajes de gala, también se quedaron maravillados con la apariencia de candy que solo la describieron con una sola palabra.

-¡hermosa!

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los comentarios y miradas de sus hermanos que lucían apuestos en sus trajes de gala, Albert recogió su cabellera en una coleta negándose a cortarse el cabello y Steir luciendo un impecable corte de cabello, annie lucia preciosa en su vestido azul turquesa, pero tan pronto como percibió la mirada de la tía abuela se puso tensa e irguió la cabeza, esperando un comentario a cerca de el arreglo que le habían hecho dorothy y Charlotte.

La tía abuela la observo detenidamente, antes de dar el veredicto.

-bien candy luces muy bien.

Dorothy y Charlotte respiraron aliviadas de haber cumplido el objetivo de embellecer a candy, no hicieron demasiado por ella candy poseía una belleza natural.

-bien debemos irnos, no es decoroso hacer esperar a nuestros anfitriones.

Diciendo esto Albert seria la escolta de Candy y de la Tía abuela, mientras que Steir escoltaría a Annie hasta que se presentara Archivald Cornwell, el escoltaría a patricia el resto de la velada.

Ya dentro del carruaje candy solo le pidió a Albert que no la dejara sola, ciertamente sabia que pronto se marcharía con Anthony, pero no quería estar cerca de Neal Leagan.

Llegaron a la casa Leagan, donde fueron llevados al salón principal, cuando las chicas White, hicieron su entrada acapararon todas las miradas, en especial candy, que a su lado Annie palidecía que aun que era bella, no podía compararse a Candy cosa que no le importaba ya que tenia toda la atención de unos ojos avellana que la esperaban al pie de la escalera, los cuales la miraban llenos de amor y eso bastaba para Annie, Neal creía que ya estaba mas que ebrio por que al ver a candy pensó que un ángel, o una visión de una diosa griega.

Eliza no podía creer que candy White la opacara en su propia casa y en su fiesta, la odiaba por que quien era ella para hacer quedar en ridículo, ella no era nadie, cuando ella era la que tenia mejor estirpe, mejores modales, mejor posición que candy, pero aun así no lograba atraer la atención de tantos hombres como lo hacia candy esa noche y ahí estaba el idiota de su hermano embelesado mirando a candy que bajaba del brazo de Albert, sin duda no sabia lo que tenia que hacer para meter a ese hombre a su cama pero lo haría sin importar el costo, ya muchos eran los habían caído en sus encantos ni el ni Anthony Brower serian la excepción.

Eliza se acercaba a dar la bienvenida a la familia White, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Neal seguía embobado mirando a candy desde el otro lado del salón, tal vez si estaba demasiado ebrio ya aunque apenas eran 7 de la noche.

-candy querida luces formidable, que hermoso es tu vestido.

-gracias Eliza también luces muy hermosa esta noche.

-Albert querido, no sabia que habías regresado de tu ultimo viaje, están tan apuesto, te pediré que seas mi escolta esta noche que dices?

-lo siento Eliza será en otra ocasión, hoy seré la escolta de candy, ya que no tiene acompañante.

Albert estaba en problemas y lo sabia por la cara de disgusto que hizo la tía abuela por el desaire que le hizo a Eliza, pero no se alejaría de candy en toda la noche.

Eliza se alejo para seguir incomodando a los invitados, tratando de darles la bienvenida, su lengua era como la de una víbora ponzoñosa, solo escupía veneno, aun que solía parecer un tanto inofensiva.

Ya había transcurrido la mitad de la velada y aun no había hecho acto de presencia el invitado de honor, por lo cual Eriza estaba mas que furiosa y un humor insoportable, pero su humor mejoro ligeramente cuando vio que llegaba Anthony Brower, pero este no se detuvo a presentar su saludos se dirigía directo hacia candy, esto enfureció mas a Eriza.

Anthony se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de candy, estaba maravillado, candy lucia más que hermosa, candy logro verlo y sus ojos brillaron y le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante, Anthony le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que lograra salir a la terraza.

Lo que ninguno observo es que unos ojos grises, no se despegaban de Anthony desde que había entrado al salón y poco a poco se acerco a el y salió de tras de el a la terraza del jardín.

Anthony esperaba ansioso que candy saliera a la terraza para fundirse en sus ojos verdes, y poder besarla y...

-podrías ayudarme no me siento muy bien.

La voz lastimosa y débil de una chica, había interrumpido sus pensamientos, no podía ignorarla, era caballero por lo que se apresuro a sujetarla por la cintura cuando noto como si esta se fuera caer y golpearse contra el piso.

Luisa rápidamente le llevo las manos al cuello a Anthony tratando de acercarse lo mas que pudiera hacer que se viera mas débil y lo necesitara mas cerca para no caer, Luisa fingió un desmayo por lo que Anthony le sujeto la cara, hablándole para que ella reaccionara.

-¡señorita! ¡Señorita! Vamos despierte.

Anthony se acerco tanto a Luisa que tenia a unos centímetros su rostro de ella a de el, por lo que luisa de pronto despertó y beso apasionadamente, lo sujeto fuertemente evitando que pudiera zafarse del abrazo que tenían, están demasiado cerca, Luisa parecía como si su cuerpo se había soldado al de Anthony.

Candy no podía creer lo que veía, no se negaba a creerlo aunque ella misma lo estuviera contemplando, como Anthony había abrazado a la chica primero y luego la había besado tan apasionadamente, no podía ser, candy cerro los ojos, pero aun así veía a Anthony besando a otra chica, candy sintió que su corazón se rompió como la copa de cristal que sostenía en la mano, solo pudo dar la vuelta y salir corriendo.

Esta escena no solo la observado candy, la vio Eliza, que había salido a la terraza, la vio Neal que no la perdía de vista a candy y sonrió maliciosamente, al saber que Anthony estaba fuera de su camino Candy por fin aceptaría casarse con el, la observo Miranda Elroy solo que vio el momento en que Neal salió detrás de Candy.

Anthony se separo de luisa y la empujo ligeramente, se limpio la boca dándole la espalda a luisa.

-Lo siento Anthony no pude evitarlo tener tan cerca perturbo mis sentidos, discúlpame no volverá a pasar.

Diciendo eso se marcho Luisa, ya había realizado la primer parte de su trabajo y fue mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado que seria besar a Anthony Brower, lo demás seria mucho mas fácil pero no igual de placentero.

Anthony estaba desconcertado no sabia que pensar, ese beso lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no significaba nada, lo lamentaba pero el no lo había hecho intencionalmente por lo que esperaba que candy no se enterara y que llegara pronto. Anthony no sabía que candy había visto toda aquella escena.

Después de meditarlo muchas veces Terry decidió presentarse en la casa Leagan por lo que tomo su saco de su traje y subió al carruaje, le pidió al chofer que lo dejara por la puerta de servicio, decidió que observaría un poco desde la distancia y juzgaría si valía la pena presentarse o no.

Candy corrió a través del jardín con los trozos de su corazón en la manos, quería morir, no podía creer que la Anthony la hubiera engañado de esa manera, candy solo lloraba y corría sin dirección, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía hasta que una mano la tomo del brazo y la hizo darse vuelta, era Neal Leagan que estaba enfrente de ella y borracho para variar.

-candy ya ves te dije que Anthony no te quería, ahora no tienes pretextos para casarte conmigo.

-que si no tengo pretextos para casarme contigo? Aun si Anthony no me ama, yo a ti te desprecio, me das asco, de veras te aborrezco.

Todo esto que le dijo candy a Neal, de verdad las sentía pero había sido demasiado dura al decírselo de esa manera, pero ella tenia tanto dolor no solo en su corazón, le dolía los ojos por lo que había visto, la boca por lo que acaba de decir, pero sobretodo le dolía el alma la cual tenia rota.

Las palabras de Candy hirieron el orgullo de Neal, por lo que se enfureció y arremetió contra ella, por lo que la derribo contra el césped y se coloco contra ella.

-que me desprecias candy, no habrá sentimiento en el mundo capaz de describir lo suficientemente que me vas a odiar después de que seas mi ramera, por que eso serás, quise que fueras mi esposa pero te negaste y ahora será lo que yo quiera que seas para mi, te humillare, y vendrás a rogarme que te acepte pero no lo hare.

-basta Neal suéltame, suéltame me das asco, Albert, Steir, Anthony auxilio, auxilio,

Neal la abofeteo una par de veces para que candy se callara pero esto solo hacia que candy llorara mas y gritara con mas fuerza.

-cállate, nadie te escuchara, estamos demasiado lejos, nadie vendrá.

Neal dijo esto mientras subía el vestido de candy y le acariciaba las piernas, le besaba el cuello, rompió su vestido y besaba sus senos sobre el escote del corsé de una manera grosera y tosca.

Candy cuando escucho su vestido romperse y los sucios besos de Neal sobre su piel, grito con más fuerza que alguien la ayudara, creyó que estaba pérdida cuando de pronto Neal ya no estaba sobre ella, alguien se había compadecido de ella y la había salvado, candy trato de cubrir su cuerpo con las manos, cubrir su vergüenza.

-hijo de perra, como te atreves.

Terry había salvado a Candy había escuchado a una mujer gritar cuando había entrado por la puerta trasera, por lo que apretó el paso y cuando estuvo mas cerca identifico que esa voz era la de candy por lo que corrió hacia donde provenían los gritos, sintió la furia recorrer su cuerpo al ver a aquel animal sobre ella, causando le daño, quería matarlo con sus propias manos, por lo que con una patada potente había quitado a Neal encima de candy, lo levanto de la solapas lo arrojo contra un árbol, lo golpeo varias veces hasta que el llanto de candy le recordó que ella estaba ahí asustada y herida, por lo que trato de acercarse a ella, pero ella rehusó que la tocara no quería que la viera, no quería que la tocara, Terry se acerco un poco mas y le hablo dulcemente.

-vamos candy estas a salvo, déjame llevarte a casa señorita pecas.

Con eso ultimo candy sabia que su salvador era el mocoso malcriado, por lo que se arrojo a sus brazos, y lloro profusamente, Terry se quito la chaqueta y se la coloco en cima de manera que la cubriera un poco mas, la estrecho a su pecho, la abrazo fuertemente hasta que ella se calmara un poco, cuando estuvo mejor la levanto en brazos y se dirigió a la casa Leagan necesita revisarla y saber que tanto había sido el daño que tenia.

Ya estaba demasiado cerca de la terraza de la cual había huido candy, en ella estaba Albert que en un momento que se separo de ella, candy había desaparecido, ya eran mas de 40 minutos y candy no regresaba, pensaba regresar al salón a buscarla, pero escucho que alguien lo llamaba, volteo y de pronto vio a Terry que sostenía a Candy en brazos, por lo que Albert corrió a su encuentro y tomo a Candy en sus brazos.

-que le sucedió Terry?

-un maldito bastardo trato de tomarla por la fuerza

- que?

Candy se abrazo al cuerpo de Albert y sintió como el cuerpo de Albert se tenso todo al escuchar lo que acaba de decir Terry, ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y solo pudo decir en pequeños susurros.

-Neal, Neal, Neal.

-maldito bastardo, lo matare, lo matare candy por lo que te hizo.

-eso puede esperar Albert, pero candy no debemos sacarla de aquí, debemos curar sus heridas.

-tienes razón, entra Terry avisa a mi familia, que debemos irnos.

-yo no puedo hacer eso Albert si entro ahí no saldré nunca.

-por que no Terry?

-es difícil de explicar pero solo puedo decirte por ahorra que soy Terry Granchester, el invitado de honor entiendes?

Albert estaba realmente confundido no entendía nada de lo que decía Terry, por lo que le pidió que sostuviera y cuidara a Candy en lo que el iba por su familia.

-candy, vamos no te duermas, que te duele dime?

Candy solo movió la cabeza ante lo que Terry le acaba de preguntar era difícil decir que le dolía mas, el engaño de Anthony que ha hecho pedazos su corazón, o el ataque de Neal que había maltratado su cuerpo, pero en conjunto le dolía, el alma, el corazón, y las entrañas.

Terry estaba demasiado preocupado por candy por que se impaciento y salió de la Casa Leagan, subió a un coche, y la llevo a su nuevo apartamento al cual se había mudado, ahí tenia todo lo necesario para curar sus heridas, pero antes le dijo al portero que le informara al joven Albert White que se iría a su apartamento que ahí lo buscara.

Cuando Albert informo a la tía abuela lo sucedido casi se desmaya, pero tenia que ser fuerte candy la necesitaba mas, Steir y Annie corrieron hacia donde se encontraba candy con Terry, pero no podían encontrarlos ya se habían marchado. Salieron hacia la puerta donde a Albert le informaron lo que Terry había dicho, por lo que el subió a otro coche en compañía de la tía abuela hacia el apartamento de Terry, Albert sabia que Terry era doctor, por lo que cuidaría bien de Candy.

En otro coche Annie y Patricia lloraban desconsoladamente por lo sucedido con candy, Steir y archí no podían creer lo que Neal había hecho, sino había llegado ese amigo de Albert, candy estaría perdida, trataban de contenerse por no bajar del carruaje y buscar a Neal Leagan para matarlo, debían cuidar de las chicas ya después harían algo para ajustar cuentas con Neal.

Anthony después de lo sucedido con Luisa y de esperar un poco a Candy y ver que candy no se presentaba, suponiendo que no había podido librarse de su familia, decidió buscar una copa para quitarse un mal sabor que tenia en la boca, por lo que no vio lo que había sucedido con candy.

Continuara…………………..

Próximo capitulo entre la deshonra y el dolor.

Eso si no decido cambiarle el nombre a l próximo capitulo, aun no estoy segura del titulo.


	9. 9 una propuesta desesperada

un amor inesperado

Capitulo 9 una propuesta desesperada

Camino a casa de Terry, solo podía sostener a candy en sus brazos y apretarla a su pecho, para tratar de mitigar el llanto y dolor de candy, que solo sollozaba en mudos gemidos, cuando el carruaje se detuvo, bajo con candy en los brazos y entraron en el apartamento, Terry se disponía a llevarla a la recamara para recostarla en la cama cuando la suave voz de candy lo detuvo.

-no, espera quiero sentarme en el sofá.

Terry se sentó con ella en el sofá solo tratando de consolarla, pero no sabia como, no sabia que decirle, por lo que solo se limito a abrazarla, no podía ofrecerle ni siquiera un te ya que aun no tenia mucama, llegaría hasta mañana, podría levantarse el y prepararlo, pero no quería dejar a Candy sola.

Albert y la tía abuela, iban camino a casa de Terry, Albert estaba preocupado por candy, había sentido su corazón y su alma encogerse al ver a candy en esas condiciones, como se había atrevido el maldito de Neal Leagan lastimar a Candy de esa manera, sin duda lo mataría, pero primero debía saber como se encontraba Candy, Albert sentía como si tuviera fuego en las venas solo de recordar que el infame había sido Neal Leagan, apretó los dientes, y se obligo a permanecer sentado.

La tía abuela, estaba conmocionada no podía creerlo, como pudo descuidar a Candy de esa manera, su descuido en tratar de deshacerse de Anthony Brower había sido demasiado caro, ahora no estaba segura de que dirección tomaría su plan, era una tragedia lo que le sucedió a Candy, pero no era algo extraño esto lo sufrían muchas mujeres todos los días, solo por el hecho de ser mujeres, pero les había sucedido en un mal momento, lo mas fácil en este momento era olvidarse de Terrance Granchester y obligar a Neal a casarse con Candy, cosa que no seria fácil dadas las circunstancias, el carruaje se detuvo de pronto saco a la tía vuela y Albert de sus pensamientos y bajaron del carruaje, se dirigían a las escaleras para llegar al apartamento de Terry.

Cuando llegaron ala puerta, no había necesidad de tocar estaba entreabierta, por lo que entraron al apartamento, y en el salón encontraron a Terry sentado en un sofá con candy en los brazos, candy levanto ligeramente los ojos al oír que alguien había entrado en el apartamento y frente a ella vio a la tía abuela por lo que se levanto y corrió a los brazos de la que hasta hora la había criado como una hija, candy cayo de rodillas en el piso junto con la tía abuela que la abrazaba, candy comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte, por lo cual Albert no pudo evitar sentir pena y dolor por su pequeña hermana, por lo que se unió a su hermana y a su tía. Y beso delicadamente su cabeza.

-te llamaba, Albert, te llamaba, Albert pero no me oías.

-perdóname pequeña, no debí dejarte sola, perdóname pequeña, cuanto lo siento.

Después de ver una escena tan conmovedora, Terry cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de impedir que las lagrimas salieran, por lo que se levanto y fue a la cocina para preparar el te, fue al cuarto de baño y preparo la bañera con hiervas medicinales y vertió unas cuantas gotas de un bálsamo que ayudaría a curar las heridas de candy, coloco cerca de la cama una bandeja con ungüentos y vendas, gasas, y otros frascos, después de hacer todo esto regreso al salón donde la familia White seguían en la misma posición en que los había dejado, por lo que lentamente se acerco a Albert que seguía pidiendo perdón a candy por dejarla sola, y le dijo al oído.

-Albert necesito curar sus heridas, vamos a ayúdame a llevarla al cuarto de baño.

Por lo que Albert tomo a candy en brazos y la llevo al cuarto de baño.

-señora Elroy, tendrá que ayudar a candy a asearse, disculpe pero todavía no ha llegado la mucama.

Terry dijo esto ayudando a Miranda Elroy levantarse, por lo cual la anciana solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió el camino que Terry le indicaba.

Terry y Albert dejaron a solas en el cuarto de baño a Candy y a la tía abuela, salieron al salón nuevamente, Terry le dio a Albert una copa con la bebida mas fuerte que tenia en su apartamento, que era whisky, pero Albert rehusaba con la cabeza a tomarlo.

-vamos tómalo Albert se que lo necesitas

-lo que necesito es matar al desgraciado de Neal Leagan.

-yo con gusto iría contigo, pero nuestra prioridad por ahora es candy, Albert, debes ayudarme a curarla, no creo que acepte que la toque, así que tendrás que hacerlo tu.

-pero yo no se como hacerlo Terry, has lo tu, yo hablare con ella.

-si puedes hacerlo Albert en Escocia me ayudaste a curar a muchas personas, se que te preocupa lastimarla pero no lo harás sus heridas son solo superficiales.

-como lo sabes Terry?

-yo impedí que ese desgraciado la lastimara de una manera irreversible, por lo cual solo tiene golpes y raspones superficiales, podrás hacerlo Albert.

-te agradezco tanto Terry que salvaras a mi hermana, no se como pagártelo.

-no me debes nada, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que la tía abuela apareció en el pasillo preguntando a Terry.

-joven Granchester, hay algo que candy pueda usar como camisón.

Terry lo había olvidado, solo tenia ropa de hombre, ciertamente le gustaban las mujeres, pero acostumbraba a tener ropa de mujer en su casa, por lo que lo único que podía ofrecer a candy era una de sus pijamas. Al oír como llama la tía abuela a Terry, Albert recordó lo que Terry le había dicho después de aparecer con candy en sus brazos en la casa Leagan.

-lo siento señora Elroy pero solo puedo prestarle a candy una de mis pijamas, no hay aquí otra cosa que candy pueda usar.

La tía abuela solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que parecía ser su única alternativa, por lo que siguió a Terry de regreso a la habitación donde candy esperaba envuelta en una toalla sentada ala orilla de la cama.

Terry solo dejo al lado de candy el pijama y salió de la habitación.

Candy había entrado a la tina de agua caliente como en trance, solo hacia lo que le indicaba la tía abuela, no podía creer lo que había vivido esa noche, su vida estaba vacía, ya nada importaba, deseaba morirse que mas daba, prefirió ahogarse en la tina y olvidar que una vez había vivido y había deseado algo mas en la vida. Ahora que estaba fuera de la tina envuelta en una toalla sentada en una cama que no era la suya, en una habitación la cual no era la suya, pero no importaba; hacia frio, pero no lo sentía, aunque su cuerpo tiritaba bajo lo toalla, pero no estaba consiente de ello, solo seguía absorta en la nada.

Una vez que Terry después que había dado a candy uno de sus pijamas regreso al salón donde lo esperaba Albert, con una serie de preguntas que había formulado en su mente al recordar quien era Terry.

-así que eres Terry Granchester, y no Terry Baker

-bueno de cierta manera soy ambos, pero cuando estoy en Inglaterra son Terry Granchester.

-no logro entenderte, que quieres decir que solo en Inglaterra eres Terry Granchester.

-cuando estoy viajando por el mundo, solo pretendo escapar del dominio de mi padre por lo que uso el apellido de…..- Terry de pronto se había quedado mudo

-de quien Terry.- lo animaba Albert a continuar

-de un amigo, no tiene mucha importancia de quien es, lo importantes es que me permite vivir uno de mis sueños, sabes me gusta ser útil a las personas.

Terry estuvo apunto de rebelar que usaba el apellido de su madre, la cual nadie sabia que era Eleonor Baker, una famosa actriz de Broadway, aunque era sabido que era el bastardo del duque de Granchester, nadie sabia quien era su madre.

En ese momento había salido al salón la tía abuela después de vestir a candy y acostarla en la cama, por lo cual Albert dejo a un lado la copa que sostenía en la mano y se puso de pie y le pregunto.

-como se encuentra candy Tía abuela?

-no se como se encuentra Albert, realmente no lose, tiene tantas heridas, que no se que tanto sea el daño Albert.

-no te preocupes tía abuela yo me encargare de sus heridas.

-toma Albert, que beba este té, la hará dormir profundamente, y ella lo necesita

Tomando la taza que Terry le daba se puso de pie y se fue rumbo a la habitación, dejando solos a Terry y a la tía abuela. Miranda Elroy se sentó y empezó a sollozar a quejarse de cómo había empeorado su situación en una sola noche.

-que haremos ahora? Estamos arruinados, la familia caerá en la deshonra.

-cálmese señora Elroy, siempre hay algo que puede hacerse.

Terry tomo una mano de la anciana, tratando de confortarla.

-no usted no entiende, candy era nuestra esperanza para salvar el honor de la familia, y ahora ella ….

Miranda Elroy no podía pronunciar las palabras, no cabían en su boca,

-pero ese desgraciado no logro mancillarla, señora Elroy.

-eso lo se, Candy me lo dijo, pero cuando esto se sepa, nadie de buena familia deseara desposarla aunque aun sea virgen, y ella no accederá a casarse con Neal Leagan, no después de lo que paso.

Terry sintió arder sus venas como si contuvieran alcohol puro, con tan solo oír que Candy tal vez tendría que casarse con Neal Leagan, el no lo perimiría por ningún motivo, por lo que hablo sin pensar.

-no ella no se casara con ese desgraciado, por que ella será mi esposa.

Miranda Elroy no creía lo que oía, después de todo algo demasiado bueno había surgido de todo esto, no pudo evitar que en su cara se formara una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la casa Leagan Eliza estaba furiosa por que Terry Granchester no se había presentado en toda la velada, habían encontrado a Neal después de cerca de tres horas que los White se habían marchado, Neal aparece en los limites del jardín, desaliñado, sucio, con manchas de sangre en la camisa y con el rostro amoratado, y lleno de araños que Candy le había hecho en un intento de defenderse.

Silvia Leagan corrió al ver a su hijo en ese estado. Y lo tomo en sus brazos y lo besaba

-hijo, hijito mío que te ha pasado quien te ha hecho esto.

-auh madre duele, no me toques.

-que te ha pasado Neal, quien te hizo esto.

Y Neal empezó a contar que Candy lo había golpeado cuando rechazo ser seducido por ella, que lo había embriagado primero y luego trato de ser seducido por ella, y ella lo golpeo con una piedra.

Silvia Leagan estaba horrorizada, como se había atrevido Candy White a hacer algo así, sin duda lo pagaría caro, por lo que se despidió a los invitados que aun quedaban solo unos pocos, ya que muchos se habían marchado al ver que el invitado de honor no se presentaba, después de que los primeros en marcharse eran los White.

Anthony Brower se había marchado cuando después de una hora observo que candy se había marchado, por lo que decidió mañana por la noche colarse nuevamente a su habitación.

Continuara ……………………..

Nota del autor:

Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo, aun no se si lo estoy haciendo bien, o si va tomando forma, he leído muchos, los primeros que leí fueron los de alys avalos, y después otros mas que vaya unos mas que me han encantado, por lo pronto subiré los capítulos como los vaya escribiendo así que paciencia, espero tenerla, y terminar la historia que tengo en la cabeza, aun si esto no lo lee nadie, verla realizada fuera de mi cabeza, ya es un logro para mi creatividad y mi imaginación.

Y como vieron cambie el titulo del capitulo.

Próximo capitulo. La familia antes que el amor.


	10. 10 la familia antes que el amor

un amor InesperADO

CAPITULO 10 LA FAMILIA ANTES QUE EL AMOR.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando Terry despertó se había quedado dormido en el salón con Albert, ya que la tía abuela había ocupado la habitación de huéspedes, Terry no podía creer las palabras que habían salido de su boca la noche anterior, hacer a Candy White su esposa, pero que diantres se le había metido en la cabeza, el siempre había pensado que el matrimonio nunca seria para una persona como el, le gustaba ser libre, hacer y deshacer de su vida a su antojo, ciertamente le gustaba gozar de la intimidad con las mujeres siguiendo su naturaleza viril, todo esto era nuevo, lo asustaba, tenia tantas preguntas para su inesperada propuesta de matrimonio a Candy White, pero sobre todo se preguntaba por que ella, que lo había impulsado? temía a la repuesta de estas preguntas por que sabia que era una sola. Se había enamorado de esa chiquilla pecosa, por primera vez en su vida a sus veintidós años.

Candy durmió profundamente hasta ya muy entrada la mañana, despertó encontrándose en un lugar extraño que no conocía, y sola, todo su cuerpo le dolía, poco a poco fueron llegando a su memoria los sucesos de la noche anterior, no pudo evitar quedarse tirada en cama y llorar desconsoladamente al recordar como había sido traicionada por Anthony, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le gritaba que tenia que haber una explicación, estaba segura que Anthony la amaba, debía creer en el.

La tía abuela había entrado a la habitación donde candy yacía en la cama fingiendo dormir, pero las lágrimas que humedecían sus pestañas la delataron, por lo que la tía abuela se sentó a un lado de la cama y le dijo.

-no es propio de una señorita de sociedad dormir hasta estas horas, candy levántate, tienes que vestirte,

Por lo cual candy se levanto pese a su voluntad, lavo su rostro y se vistió con un grueso vestido azul que le cubría desde el cuello, los brazos y casi los pies, y aun así se sentía desnuda, no uso corsé, sus músculos no lo soportaban, cosa que le tía abuela le desagrado pero era mejor no lastimar mas el cuerpo de candy.

Albert llevo un exquisito desayuno preparado por el y con la ayuda de Terry, permaneció con ella en la habitación, por lo que la tía abuela se quedo en el comedor tomado el desayuno con Terry, deseaba saber si Terry no había cambiado de parecer con respecto a su matrimonio con candy, por lo que se lo pregunto sin rodeos.

-señor Granchester aun desea desposar a candy?

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Terry no porque había cambiado de parecer, pero no esperaba que la anciana fuera tan directa, casi se ahoga con el muffiin que comía, por lo que tomo un sorbo de te, se aclaro la garganta y respondió.

-soy hombre de palabra señora Elroy, desposare a su sobrina si ella lo acepta.

Estaba dicho, podía haberse librado del compromiso diciendo mil cosas pero no lo hizo, algo se lo había impedido, no podía soportar saber que candy tendría que casarse con Neal Leagan o con algún otro, ya había dado su palabra ahora no podía retractarse y no lo haría.

-señora Elroy me casare con Candy, pero no se lo diga quiero ser yo quien se lo pida

-esta bien joven Granchester será como usted quiere.

Candy y Albert seguían en la habitación, pero extrañamente no conversaban candy estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, por lo que contestaba vagamente las preguntas que Albert le hacia, Albert se rindió y tomo su desayuno en silencio.

Después de que candy y Albert acabara de desayunaran salieron al salón donde se encontraba Terry mirando por una ventana, Albert lo llamo debían regresar a su casa para que Candy se recuperara.

-Terry agradezco tus atenciones pero es mejor que regresemos a casa, te hemos incomodado demasiado.

-no tienes nada que agradecer Albert, sabes que no me importa tenerlos aquí, pero es cierto deben regresar a casa.

-esperamos que nos visite pronto joven Granchester, candy agradece las atenciones del señor Granchester.

-yo…. Yo………. le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí, no tengo como pagárselo.

-no me debes nada cualquiera te habría ayudado.

Terry se despidió de Albert, la señora Elroy, y candy, cuando se acerco a besar su mano de candy le susurro al oído.

-nos vemos pronto mona pecas.

Apretó su mano delicadamente, tratando de darle animo y que recobrara un poco del rubor rosado que siempre cubría sus mejillas, su tono de piel se había marchitado como su corazón en una sola noche, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta una ligera sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Con eso salieron del apartamento de Terry en dirección a la casa White donde Luisa Smith esperaba a Candy, debía efectuar la segunda fase del plan si quería recibir la cantidad acordada.

Camino a casa, la tía abuela comenzó a apesadumbrar a candy y Albert por lo complicada que se había tornado la situación de candy.

-de no ser por el señor Granchester que…

-si de no ser por Terry, no podría vivir solo de pensar que….

Albert interrumpió a la tía abuela en media oración por lo cual lo reprendió.

-no es propio de un joven de buena familia, interrumpir a los demás mientras hablan Albert.

-lo siento tía abuela pero….

-necesito decirle algo a candy, Albert.

Candy volteo al escuchar que la tía abuela tenia algo que decirle, nada le importaba ya, ya nada tenia sentido, solo quería encerarse en su habitación y no volver a salir nunca. Por lo que levanto la mirada por un instante vio los ojos fríos de la tía abuela y volvió a mirar al piso.

-bien debemos agradecer al señor Granchester no solo por que salvo a candy, sino por que además se a dispuesto a salvar el honor de la familia y de candy, va a desposar a can….

-que va a ser que? Terry debió volverse loco, no se lo permitiré…..

Con eso Albert ordeno al cochero que se detuviera, bajo furioso del coche, no lo podía creer y no lo permitiría, conocía que Terry nunca se le relacionaba con una mujer, no a menos que deseara terminar con ella en una habitación desnudos, y eso no lo se lo permitiría nunca, aunque fuera su mejor amigo, jamás se lo permitiría.

La tía abuela y candy llamaron a Albert, pero este siguió furioso su camino al apartamento de Terry, por lo cual regresaron al carruaje y continuaron su camino y su conversación.

-bueno candy debes sentirte honrada que alguien como el señor Granchester desee desposarte después de lo sucedido, debes aceptar su propuesta, nadie deseara desposarte, y recuerda que tu eres la única esperanza de salvar ala familia de la ruina.

-no lo hare tía abuela, no pienso casarme nunca, y no me casare con alguien que no ame, no importa caer en la deshonra nada puede ser peor de lo que estoy viviendo ahora.

La tía abuela levanto la mano en un intento de abofetearla por lo que había dicho, pero detuvo su mano en el aire cuando Candy termino de hablar.

-debes pensar en la familia candy, se que es terrible lo que te sucedió pero recuerda que Annie depende de pertenecer a una familia de buena posición para casarse con el joven Cornwell, que me dices de Steir, Candy, deberá dejar la universidad y olvidarse de ser un inventor, y no podrá desposar a ninguna chica de buena familia, y Albert deberá dejar de viajar por el mundo y tendrá que conseguir un empleo, candy debes pensar también en tu familia, no seas egoísta no solo pienses en ti.

De pronto el carruaje se detuvo por lo que Candy, la tía abuela bajaron del carruaje entraron en la casa candy se dirigía a su habitación cuando el mayordomo le informo que tenia una visita esperándola en el salón, candy pretendía disculparse y atenderla en otro momento pero la mirada de la tía abuela le decía que no podía excusarse, por lo que se dirigió al salón donde encontró a Luisa sentada en un sofá bebiendo una taza de te, en compañía de Annie, que procuraba convencerla que era mejor volver en otro momento.

Annie corrió a los brazos de candy en cuanto la vio entrar en el salón, comenzó a sollozar, por lo que candy se abrazo fuertemente a ella, la calidez de Annie casi hace que Candy se derrumbara y saliera todo el dolor que tenia en su interior, por lo cual se separo de ella y le dijo que la esperara en su habitación, debía atender a su invitada para poder ser libre de desplomarse después.

Annie salió del salón bañada en lagrimas, candy saludo a luisa y tomo una taza de te y tomo asiento en un sillón cercano a Luisa, que deseaba Luisa lo ignoraba, pero no tenia tiempo, ya no tenia nada así que fue directa y se olvido de la cortesía.

-a que debo tu visita Luisa?

-yo ….. Yo……. Debo pedirte un favor muy grande Candy.

-si esta en mi mano ayudarte Luisa lo hare, pero dime que deseas.

Luisa comenzó a llorar y se arrodillo ante candy.

-te suplico candy que no busques a Anthony, que no me lo quites……

-¿Qué Luisa no te entiendo que quieres decir?

Candy estaba desconcertada no entendía que tenia que ver Luisa y Anthony, sabia que se conocían desde hace unos años pero nunca fueron cercanos.

-yo amo a Anthony, y hace tiempo que me entregue a el, y yo… yo….. No se como decir esto candy, yo…. Voy a ser madre, el no desea casarse conmigo por que dice que tu lo amas y te ha dado su palabra, candy debes dejarlo, cásate con otro, no dejes a mi hijo sin padre.

Luisa se hecho en el regazo de Candy y sollozaba y gemía y solo le repetía a Candy

-cásate con otro, cásate con otro, por mi hijo, cásate con otro.

Cada una de estas palabras se clavaron como dardos venenos en el herido corazón de candy, no sabia que pensar, todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron y los restos de su corazón junto con ellas, candy se levanto rápidamente, haciendo que luisa cayera al piso, se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta, se volvió antes de salir corriendo a su habitación, para decirle.

-yo no buscare mas a Anthony, por la familia que tu hijo merece, yo me hare a un lado y me olvidare que una vez ame Anthony.

Luisa seguía en el piso fingiendo llorar, ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa con su cabello, por lo fácil que le había resultado terminar su trabajo, se levanto del piso cuando escucho que la puerta del salón se cerro, se acomodo el cabello, y el vestido, solo le quedaba esperar hasta mañana a que la señora Elroy cumpliera su parte, por lo que salió de la casa White.

Candy corrió hasta su habitación llegando a su habitación cerro la puerta y se derrumbo en el piso y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se sentía una intrusa en la vida de Luisa y su hijo, se sentía utilizada por el hombre que mas amaba y por el hombre que mas odiaba, cada uno de ellos a su manera la habían hecho añicos, candy dejo salir todo el dolor que su alma sentía que le quemaba desde adentro, cada una de sus lagrimas fueron amargas como el dolor y desconsuelo que tenia, se sentía sucia, vacía, como si su vida, su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma se hubieran fracturado todos en el mismo lugar y no tenían reparación.

Candy, después de llorar hasta que sintió que se quedo seca, se levanto y se arrojo en la cama, quería dormir y no despertar jamás, que el mundo se acabara ese día, como su mundo se acabo la noche anterior, ya nada tenia sentido.

La tía abuela estaba en su despacho preparando la cantidad que tendría que llevar para pagar por un trabajo que se había cumplido con su cometido, sacar a Anthony Brower de en medio de sus planes, todo esta bajo su control, nada podía fallar, solo faltaba confirmar que candy se desposaría con Terry Granchester y Neal ya no era un problema. En eso ultimo se equivoca Neal, no esperaría demasiado tiempo en saberse de el.

Albert estaba furioso con Terry que rayos tenia en la cabeza, estaba loco, no permitiría que Candy se casara con el, lo conocía demasiado, sabia que era un tipo huraño, rebelde, que no tendía expresar sus sentimientos, que era un arrogante, era un buen amigo pero no era lo que su hermana merecía, y solo sobre su cadáver se casaría con candy, subió corriendo las escaleras, golpeaba la puerta, la pateaba, planeaba derribarla si era necesario.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Ábreme la puerta!

Terry estaba en el baño por lo que salió corriendo del baño al escuchar sus gritos, creía que algo le había sucedido a Candy, por lo que puso rápidamente el pantalón y salió a abrir.

-¡albe….

No tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando el puño de Albert se incrusto en su rostro arrojando al suelo, Albert se le arrojo encima de el, comenzó a golpearlo Terry no entendía, solo trataba de esquivar los golpes de Albert.

-no te permitiré que te cases

-con candy, Albert, jajajaja pues déjame decirte que tu tía ya lo acepto.

-maldito infeliz, te matare antes.

De una patada se quito a Albert de encima, se puso de pie, Albert se lanzo contra el y seguía lanzándole golpes tanto al rostro como al cuerpo, lo que los llevo a caer sobre una mesa de madera en el centro del salón la cual se desplomo bajo el peso de ambos, ambos rodaron sobre la alfombra de la sala golpeándose mutuamente, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Terry devolvió golpe por golpe a Albert y correspondía sus insultos riéndose de el sínicamente, cosa que solo provoco que Albert se enfureciera mas y arremetiera mas violentamente contra el, sabia defenderse, tenia experiencia en peleas callejeras, pero Albert era mas hábil y con mas experiencia que el, por lo que si no quería acabar gravemente herido debía tranquilizar a Albert y por primera vez debía hacer frente a sus sentimientos y entender que era lo que sentía por Candy, por que le era tan importante, debía ser honesto consigo mismo y con Albert y así tal vez podría conseguir algo de ayuda.

Terry se encontraba de bajo de Albert, dejo de golpearlo, solo permanecía inmóvil recibiendo los golpes e insultos que Albert le propinaba.

-defiéndete cobarde, vamos defiéndete, infeliz

Terry no respondía solo lo miraba fijamente, sin moverse, sin decir una sola palabra.

-si te place seguirme golpeando hazlo, pero …

-que Terry no me vas a decir que te enamoraste de mi hermana por una vez que la viste.

-no era la primera vez que la vi, ya la conocía.

-que, mientes.

-yo fui quien la ayudo el día del desfile, fui yo quien curo sus heridas,

-tu eres el mocoso malcriado.

-vaya parece que la señorita pecas te a hablado sobre mi.

-jajajaja jajajaja la señorita pecas y el mocoso malcriado jajajaja no me lo puedo creer.

Albert se doblaba de la risa, esos apodos les caían como anillo al dedo, su furia se esfumo para solo quedar en ruidosa y ensordecedora risa, Terry enarco una ceja, le resultaba extraño como una persona podía pasar de la ira ala risa de un instante a otro, pero eso era característico de Albert por lo que después se unió a sus risas, era inevitable.

Juntos se sentaron en el piso junto a la ventana, estaban llenos de golpes, el labio de Terry estaba inflamado, Albert tenia un ojo morado, y demás heridas en el cuerpo, pero Terry tenia que explicarse así mismo y Albert el motivo que lo llevo a pedirle matrimonio a la pecosa.

-Albert se el motivo por el cual querías matarme, me conoces bien sin duda, pero puedo asegurarte que yo mismo no se que es lo que me llevo a decidirme a desposar a Candy.

-como que no lo entiendes Terry algo debe haberte impulsado, debes tener al menos una pista de lo que te llevo a ofrecerte a desposar a Candy, Terry piensa.

-tu me conoces Albert, sabes que siempre he pensado que el matrimonio no es para mi, nunca me involucro, lo sabes, pero de alguna manera Candy es tan vivaz, alegre, y siempre tiene una respuesta a mis ocurrencias,

-así que te pone en tu lugar Terry, por que te resulta divertido embromar a Candy crees que debes casarte con ella, que te será divertido el matrimonio,

-si es divertido hacerla enfadar y ver como respinga su nariz haciendo que se le notan mas las pecas, pero es que eso no bastara para un matrimonio Albert, pero has pensado que Candy tal vez deba casarse con Neal o con algún otro para salvar su honra y la de tu familia, lo has pensado si quiera Albert, pues yo si y créeme no puedo soportar si quiera la idea de lo será la vida de Candy a lado de un tipo con Neal, yo debía protegerla, no permitiría que Candy volviera a pasar algo así jamás.

Era verdad lo que decía Terry, poco a poco las palabras de Terry penetraron en las oídos de Albert, y el prefería morir antes que candy se casara con Neal Leagan, Albert coloco sus manos en la cabeza, como había sido tan bruto para no pensar que algo así podría estar por pasar, pero al observar la expresión de Terry mientras decía cada palabra mientras hablaba de Candy su ojos se iluminaban con un brillo extraño, adquirían una calidez que nunca antes había visto Albert en el, solo había una respuesta a ese brillo era que se había enamorado de Candy

-tienes razón, y antes matare al desgraciado de Neal antes que se acerque a Candy de nuevo. Creo que no tengo otra alternativa que confiar en que otra persona cuide de candy, tu Terry te has enamorado de ella, la amas Terry, tu…..

-que yo que? Jajajajajaja vamos Albert te burlas de mi al creer que me he enamorado de Candy, te has vuelto loco, no es posible, apenas la conozco, no puede ser estas equivocado, tienes que estarlo…..

Terry estaba desconcertado asustado, el no creía en el amor, el amor no era para el, no podía ser cierto.

-jajajajajaja no me lo puedo creer que Terry Granchester tenga miedo al amor, jajajajajaja

Albert y Terry seguían hablando de los sentimientos de Terry por candy mientras desde hace alguno momentos sucedía algo demasiado extraño en la casa White, que haría que candy reafirmara la decisión que había tomado esa tarde, debía poner a su familia antes que sus sentimientos y antes que su felicidad.

Continuara………

Nota del autor.

Uff que semana tan loca no podía terminar este capitulo y subirlo, las fiestas, paseos familiares, compras de ultimo minuto, la cocina, todo parecía impedir seguir adelante, pero en fin una mas fuera y faltan ….. Mmmmm un numero indeterminado de capitulo así que mejor me doy prisa, gracias por sus reviews, espero poder subir mañana a mas tardar el próximo capitulo que aun no tiene nombre.

Bye besos y hasta el prox cap., gracias a todos los que leen lo que mi desatada cabeza engendra.


	11. 11 acorralada

**un amor inesperado**

Capitulo 11 Acorralada.

Candy trataba de enterrarse en sus sueños donde parecía ser el único lugar donde podía estar con ella amaba, cuando annie entro corriendo en su habitación para tratar de despertarla.

-candy, candy despierta.

Annie la movió bruscamente para que despertara, por lo candy despertó quejándose del dolor que aun sentía en todo su cuerpo.

-¡auh! Calma annie.

-vamos candy hay dos policías que vinieron a buscarte, te acusan de atacar a Neal, debes huir Candy vamos date prisa baja por el balcón al jardín, Steir te ayudara.

-que? No, no puedo huir, el me ataco a mi y debe pagarlo, annie no me iré.

Candy de pronto sentía que su corazón parecía volver a latir, aunque era demasiado lento pero volvía a latir eso era importante, sentía coraje, ya la habían humillado demasiado ya no soportaría que otra persona pasara por encima de ella otra vez, por lo que se arreglo el modesto vestido azul que llevaba y bajo la escalera.

Al pie de la escalera estaba la tía abuela que parecía decirle algo al oído a Steir, el cual después salió corriendo hacia la calle.

Candy bajo la escalera y se situó a un lado de la tía abuela en lugar donde estaba Steir antes de salir corriendo, frente a ella había dos hombres uniformados.

-señorita debe acompañarnos, es acusada de atacar y causar graves heridas al joven Neal Leagan, la llevaremos ala comisaria para que esto se aclare.

-dedo ir tía abuela, es mejor que vaya sola.

-de ninguna manera iras sola candy debemos esperar que llegue Albert, Steir fue a buscarlo, solo esperemos un poco a que este aquí el te acompañara.

-esperaremos al señor White diez minutos, no podemos esperar mas.

La habitación se sumió en un ambiente tenso en el que las pisadas de uno de los oficiales se oían como si fueran de plomo, el tiempo pasaba, y minuto a minuto la tensión aumentaba en la habitación, candy sabia que era inocente y había un testigo eso estaba a su favor, pero no deseaba involucrar mas Terry Granchester, trataría de salir de este lio por sus propios medios, solo seria su ultimo recurso.

* * *

En el apartamento de Terry, Albert y el seguían hablando de los sentimientos de Terry por Candy, Albert había comprobado y le había hecho ver a Terry que era lo que sentía por Candy, y por que era tan importante para el, por que se sentía que debía protegerla sin importarle que el precio a pagar fuera su libertad, estaba bebiendo sentados en el piso ya que habían destruido la mayoría de los muebles de Terry, cuando tocaron la puerta con una desesperada ansiedad.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

-es Steir, mi hermano algo ha sucedido.

Albert se levanto del piso y corrió abrir la puerta, Terry se había levantado y fue ala habitación por una camisa y una chaqueta tenia un presentimiento que esto no era nada bueno, tomo su cartera con sus identificaciones como hijo del duque de Granchester y tomo su anillo de sellar nunca los lleva con el, ha no ser que estuviera frente a su padre.

-¡Albert¡ dos policías quieren llevarse a candy, la culpan por atacar a Neal

-¿Qué diablos dices?

Terry sujeto a Steir de las solapas, no podía creer lo que este chico decía que Candy era Acusada de atacar a Neal, estaba furioso.

-vamos Terry déjalo debemos ir a casa y ayudar a Candy, Neal planea algo debemos estar ahí para evitarlo.

Con eso salieron corriendo del apartamento de Terry y subieron al carruaje con dirección a la casa White, forzaron a los caballos ir a toda velocidad, temían no llegar a tiempo.

-ya ha pasado 15 minutos señora Elroy, no podemos esperar mas, señorita White debe acompañarnos.

Ambos hombres se colocaron a un lado de candy, no podían tocarla por el hecho de ser una mujer de sociedad.

Cuando estaban apunto de subir a Candy al carruaje de la policía un carruaje arribo al bordillo de la acera del cual descendieron 3 hombres, un hombre rubio y dos castañoss, candy los reconoció como sus hermanos y Terry, el mocoso malcriado habían llegado justo a tiempo.

-mi hermana no ira con ustedes, la llevaremos en el carruaje de la familia, puede venir uno de ustedes con nosotros.

-esta bajo nuestra custodia debe viajar en el auto de la policía señor White.

-lo se pero es una dama y yo acepto la responsabilidad de la custodia caballeros.

-quien es usted para hacerse cargo de la custodia, eso solo podría hacerlo un noble.

-Soy Terrance Granchester hijo del duque de Granchester.

Terry le mostro el anillo que llevaba en la mano, por lo cual el oficial hizo una reverencia y asintió con la cabeza. Terry no podía permitir que candy fuera llevada como un criminal, cuando ella era la victima por lo cual usaría el nombre y poder de su padre para hacerlo, detestaba tener que escudarse en el nombre de su padre pero no había otra posibilidad de ayudar a Candy.

Subieron al carruaje y siguieron al auto de la policía hasta la comisaria donde los esperaba la familia Leagan.

En el auto los hermanos White y Terry Granchester fraguaban un plan para esquivar la trampa que seguro les tendría preparada Neal.

-matare al idiota de Neal, mira que tiene el descaro de acusarte a ti de atacarlo con el fue quien te ataco.

-eso seria útil Albert pero dudo que sirva de algo, ese tipo no juega limpio seguro tiene una trampa para Candy, debemos pensar en algo.

-Albert, Terry tiene razón seguramente Neal tiene planeado algo, debemos pensar en algo.

-el miente debemos probar que el miente, podría inventar un detector de mentiras y así salvar a Candy.

Terry puso los ojos en blancos no creía lo que oía como era que el chico de lentes de apariencia inteligente, hubiera dicho algo tan descabellado.

-tal vez funcionaria Steir pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, debemos pensar en algo.

-dinos Candy que fue lo que dijo los oficiales cuando se presentaron en tu casa.

-dijo que estaba acusada de seducir, atacar y causarle graves heridas a Neal.

-infeliz, cobarde, lo matare.

-Terry, no prestas atención date cuenta lo que no dijo Neal, no menciono que hay un testigo, con eso jugaremos a nuestro favor. (Albert movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego enarco una ceja, sabia que Terry estaba furioso pero la furia no lo dejaba ver y pensar con claridad)

-pero no debes involucrarte mas Terry, nos ha ayudado demasiado, no podría arrastrarte al escándalo que vendrá después de todo esto.

-vaya la mona pecas, cree que puede defenderse sola, pero que terca y obstinada eres.

Con eso Albert y Terry se levantaron y ordeno al chofer detenerse una calle antes de llegar a la comisaria y bajaron del carruaje, ya tenían un plan en mente solo debían esperar el momento adecuado para actuar.

Llegaron a la comisaria candy y Steir bajaron del auto y entraron al edificio de la comisaria, los condujeron a un salón donde los esperaba la familia Leagan, Neal tenia un brazo enyesado, un collarín, un ojo morado, estaba sentado en una silla donde su madre le palmeaba la espalda y le hacia otros mimos, en cuanto vieron entrar a Candy en compañía de Steir, Silvia Leagan y Eliza le lanzaron una mirada desdeñosa, sentaron a Candy en el banquillo de los acusados, desde donde tendría que soportar las miradas escrutadoras del juez y demás personas que estaban presentes en la sala.

-señorita White es acusada de seducir, atacar y provocarle graves heridas al joven Leagan, como se declara.

-inocente, yo no ataque a nadie solo me defendí del ataque de Neal.

-que te defendías Candy, yo quise consolarte por que llorabas y tu me atacaste.

-mientes tu me atacaste, tu, tu….

Candy no podía siquiera mencionar la palabras de lo que había pasado a manos de Neal, se negaba a revivirlo, su cuerpo templaba al igual que su voz el solo hecho de recordarlo.

-que, que fue lo que paso señorita continúe. (La insto un oficial, debía continuar el careo que tenia con Neal)

-tu maldito intentaste forzarme, tu me atacaste.

-mientes Candy, no es verdad.

-esa acusación es muy grave señorita hay alguien que pueda respaldar su acusación.

Candy se quedo muda no permitiría que Terry se viera involucrado, pese a lo que dijo ella trataría de defenderse sola.

-el medico que te atendió candy, el puede respaldarte.

Dijo Steir, sin saber que Candy no había visto a ningún medico, Albert había curado sus heridas, solo estaba Terry pero se rehusaba a mencionar su nombre.

-señorita cual es el nombre del medico que la atendió, lo llamaremos y verificaremos su historia.

-yo…. yo….

-no sabes Candy por que Mientes, tu atacaste a Neal, acéptalo, solo eres una casquivana, una mujerzuela.

-Basta Eliza, sabe Candy que ella lo hizo y que ira a prisión, a menos que….

-que, que es lo quieres Neal, déjate de toda esta farsa y dime que es lo que quieres.

-que te cases conmigo mañana mismo Candy eso es lo que quiero sino de otra manera iras a prisión por las heridas que me hiciste.

Eliza hizo expresión de fastidio estaba cansada de oír a Neal siempre con lo mismo que lograría casarse con candy y seria suya de una u otra manera pero seria de el.

Albert y Terry que estaban afuera del salón habían escuchado todo desde que candy entro en el salón esto era lo que esperaban que Neal hubiera planeado para candy, pero ya tenían la manera de salvarla solo esperaban que candy aceptara lo que dirían Terry y Albert una vez que entraran.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que todo se resumía lo mismo, debía casarse con Neal estaba asqueada de la situación, se sentía enferma solo de pensar que tendría que casarse con el.

Albert y Terry entraron al salón, todos voltearon a ver quien había interrumpido el careo que había comenzado hacia unos minutos, los ojos de Eliza se dilataron al ver entrar a dos especímenes como esos era como un cazador al encontrar a dos leones en medio de gatos salvajes, uno castaño con largas hebras de cabello, y otro rubio de cabello largo pero igualmente hermosos.

Candy gimió al ver entrar a Terry y Albert no sabia que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

-Neal me temo que Candy no puede Casarse contigo por que esta comprometido con otra persona.

-mientes y aun así candy debe casarse conmigo, yo la he tocado y debe casarse conmigo aun si no lo quiere o ira a prisión.

-infeliz, no permitiré que ninguna de esas cosas pase antes te matare como debí haberlo hecho esa noche cuando ayude a candy

-que?

Terry había tomado a Neal del cuello como podía ser tan sínico aceptar que la ataco y aun así usarlo en contra de candy para obligarla a casarse con el, Neal estaba sorprendido sabia que candy no lo había atacado, estaba consiente de lo que había intentado con candy pero no quien lo había atacado a el sabia que era un hombre pero no sabia quien era y ahora lo tenia frente a el y no sabia quien era.

-si yo fui quien ayudo a candy esa noche yo te ataque y no ella, yo te golpee y no debí parar hasta matarte. Candy es mi prometida y no aceptare que vaya a prisión si no acepta casarse contigo. Yo te acuso de atacar a mi prometida tus iras a Prisión.

-mientes Candy no esta comprometida con nadie y eso lo mejor que nadie por que soy el único a quien familia aceptara, así que mientes, lárgate de aquí no tienes ningún derecho ni autoridad para impedirme casarme con Candy.

-jajajajajaja así que crees que tienes todo a tu favor no Neal, pobre idiota, no sabes quien soy, vaya que eres un idiota soy Terrance Granchester.

Con eso Terry lo soltó y lo aventó ligeramente.

-en vista de lo sucedido señorita Candy usted reconoce al señor Granchester como su prometido, o va a aceptar comprometerse con el joven Leagan.

Candy no sabia que hacer por ningún motivo deseaba casarse con Neal, lo odiaba, pero casarse con Terry tampoco era algo que deseara hacer, ciertamente Terry era apuesto, inteligente, pero ella no lo amaba y no deseaba casarse sin amor estaba entre dos personas y no tenia escapatoria debía elegir a uno u otro, no podía declinar a ambos, tenia que elegir.

Candy permanecía en silencio, la habitación se lleno en un silencio sepulcral en que solo se esperaba la respuesta de Candy, Terry y Neal miraban fijamente a Candy.

-(maldición Candy, vamos acepta comprometerte conmigo no puedo creer que consideres casarte con Neal después de todo lo que ha sucedido) pensaba Terry.

Candy suspiro dramáticamente había tomado su decisión.

-estoy comprometida con el señor Granchester.

Terry camino hacia ella y la tomo de la mano se arrodillo frente a ella y en el dedo anular le coloco el anillo que llevaba que lo identificaba como un Granchester y coloco un beso delicado en la mano de Candy.

El beso de Terry había sido breve y placentero pero a la vez era como si quemara su piel entera, no solo la mano, esta era una reacción inesperada, candy solo miro los ojos azules de Terry, y vio en ellos una expresión que era como la de un niño observando algo que le era muy valioso.

Candy y Terry estaban encerrados en su burbuja que no se percataron de las reacciones de los demás a su alrededor.

Neal salió furioso por como se había desenvuelto la situación, creía tener la partida ganada, pero apareció el duquecito y todo lo arruino esto no se quedaría si, pronto se vengaría de ellos.

Eliza se puso verde del coraje y envidia no podía creer que la idiota de Candy había logrado comprometerse con un hombre como Terry Granchester, no se lo perdonaría, se vengaría de ella, aun estaba Anthony sabia que dañando a Anthony ella sufriría y eso haría.

Steir y Albert sonreían ampliamente y se unieron a la pareja para felicitarla por su futuro matrimonio.

Continuara……………………….

Próximo capitulo. Preparativos.

Nota del autor.

Bueno como ven por fin acepto candy a Terry, ya era hora no? Mi próximo cap. va interrumpir un poco la historia ya que será un capitulo 11 lado B donde veremos que ha sido de Anthony desde su ultima Aparición en la historia hasta que vuelva a la historia en el cap. 13, el 12 sigue con la historia, espero no haberlas confundido un poco, pero hasta yo me hice bolas, pero bueno

Gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho a seguir adelante espero actualizar mañana o el jueves a mas tardar. Bye besos, y gracias hasta el prox.


	12. 11 side B

**un amor inesperado**

Capitulo 11 side B

Después de limpiarse la boca del beso y el sabor amargo del licor que había ingerido Luisa, Anthony estaba mirando por la terraza con dirección hacia el salón donde esperaba en cualquier momento apareciera una rubia de ojos verdes y sonrisa que podía resucitar hasta los muertos, solo recordar como lucia Candy esa noche lo hacia quedarse maravillado no podía creer que en ese pequeño cuerpo pudiera contener tanta belleza.

-vaya, vaya, no me imaginaba que eras capaz de engañar a Candy y con una basura de la misma clase de Candy nada menos que Luisa Smith.

Anthony sintió erizarse el bello del cuello al oír esa voz chillona pero que tenía la lengua más venenosa de la ciudad.

-no se de que hablas Eliza te equivocas de ninguna manera he engañado a candy.

-no te hagas el desentendido querido, yo te vi besando a Luisa, que envidia de verdad yo deseaba estar en su lugar.

Eliza se acerco a Anthony, le acaricio el rostro y coloco una de sus manos sobre su pecho y le hablaba demasiado cerca de la boca.

-te equivocas en lo que viste fue un accidente, no significa nada.

Anthony se sacudió de encima Eliza que trataba de besarlo, no caería dos veces en la misma noche.

-no creo que piense Candy así cuando se lo cuente querido.

-no, no lo harás.

Anthony la sujeto por los brazos.

-claro que lo hare, a menos que….

-que quieres Eliza

-que entres en mi cama querido eso quiero.

-de ninguna manera me acostare contigo, prefiero tragar vitriolo* antes que hacerlo.

-estúpido lo lamentaras, nadie me desprecia y se queda libre

Eliza se zafó del agarre de Anthony y salió de la terraza.

Anthony sabia que había hecho mal al rechazar a Eliza de esa manera, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia podría traicionar a candy y a el mismo de esa manera, tenia que decírselo a Candy antes que Eliza lo hiciera, por lo que entro en el salón y comenzó a buscar a Candy por todas partes, la busco entre su familia pero no estaba, la busco en la pista de baile, la busco en todas partes pero no lograba encontrarla, la busco en el jardín delantero no podía encontrar, estaba desesperado ya tenia mas de una hora buscándola, deicidio buscar a sus amigos Archie, Steir, tal vez ellos sabían donde estaba Candy, regreso al salón y pregunto al portero por la familia Cornwell.

-lo siento señor pero se han marchado ya.

-la familia White?

-también se han marchado señor hace unos minutos.

Después de lo que le dijo el portero Anthony corrió hacia la puerta esperando poder ver a Candy antes que se fuera a Casa pero lo único que encontró fue la oscuridad y las risas de los demás cocheros que esperaban a sus patrones, por lo que deicidio que entraría en su habitación como lo había hecho la noche anterior, tenia que verla, por lo que subió al coche de su familia y fue a casa de Candy.

Cuando llego a Casa de Candy, estaban las luces encendidas por lo que se escondió entre los arbustos debía esperar que todos se durmieran para subir por el balcón a la habitación de Candy.

Era más de media noche cuando la casa quedo en silencio y en oscuridad, espero unos minutos más y empezó a subir por el balcón de Candy, la puerta estaba abierta, Anthony esperaba ver a la rubia metida en su cama pero estaba vacía.

-donde estas Candy?

Tal vez podría estar en la habitación de Annie, pero buscarla en las demás habitaciones era demasiado peligroso, observo la habitación de Candy, vio el escritorio de candy así que deicidio escribirle una nota a candy.

Querida Candy:

Necesito verte y hablar contigo mañana mismo, ve al parque donde siempre nos encontramos, te estaré esperando, es urgente.

Te amo recuérdalo. Te veías hermosa esta noche. Deseo tanto besarte y verte tus ojos verdes.

Anthony Brower

Doblo la nota y la coloco debajo de la almohada de Candy y salió de la habitación.

Esa noche Anthony no logro conciliar el sueño hasta muy avanzada la noche, solo para tener una pesadilla en la que se encontraba en la cama con Candy la besaba, la acariciaba pero de pronto no era ella era Eliza y entraba Luisa a su cama por el otro lado y lo besaban y demás.

Anthony despertó bañado en sudor, ya era mas de las 10 cuando despertó, salió de cama , se ducho, vistió y salió de su casa sin desayunar, no podía hacerlo tenia un nudo en el estomago cualquier cosa que comiera la vomitaría en el acto.

Llego temprano al parque, dio una vuelta por el lago tratando de calmarse pero no lo lograba, el tiempo pasaba y Candy no llegaba, estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, tenia que verla y hablar con ella antes que Eliza lo hiciera, después de dos horas de esperar a Candy debía ir a trabajar a la oficina de su padre, ya no podría faltar mas, ya había faltado o llegado tarde toda la semana si no se presentaba su padre seguro lo retaría, y no deseaba eso, así que se puso en camino al trabajo, de regreso visitaría a Candy en su habitación.

Cuando llego a la oficina de su padre, se encontró con la desagradable noticia que su padre salía en un viaje de negocios a España por dos semanas y el lo acompañaría, su padre estaba enfermo del corazón, por lo cual no podía negarse, tendría que ir, pero que haría con Eliza algo debía hacer.

Por la tarde salió de la oficina de su padre y se dirigió a Casa de candy, pero no había nadie ya era tarde y parecía que nadie se encontraba en casa, por lo que se escabullo por el jardín y subió ala habitación de candy, todo estaba igual a la noche anterior estaba vacía, decidió escribirle una carta a Candy en la que le contaba todo lo que había sucedido y pidiéndole que lo esperara a su regreso en dos semanas y entonces huirían y estarían juntos siempre, la coloco debajo de la almohada de Candy donde descubrió que seguía la nota que había escrito anoche, así que la tomo y dejo la carta, y salió de su habitación.

Debía prepararse para viajar con su padre, así fue a su casa he hizo sus maletas, empaco todo ya no pensaba volver a su casa.

Continuara………………………………

Próximo capitulo. Preparativos

*vitriolo o amargura, ese mal silencioso que se mete dentro de nosotros, que nos infecta y nos daña lentamente sin que nos demos cuenta, tiene entre sus facultades robarnos la capacidad de desear, consiguiendo que poco a poco se mueran nuestras pasiones y quedemos en un mundo rutinario y sin sentido. Además, una vez que se ha metido en nuestro organismo es muy difícil deshacerse de él, puesto que no hay un antídoto genérico que lo remedie milagrosamente. Pues el vitriolo es en realidad el veneno más peligroso para el ser humano. Una vez que comienza invadir nuestros sistemas llega hasta el cerebro donde se aloja. Corrompe el corazón y poco a poco comienzas a vivir una muerte interna. (Esto no me pertenece lo tome de un blog llamo .com)

Nota del autor:

Mi historia se centra de Candy y Terry así que mencionare a los demás muy poco, este es un capitulo 11 lado B donde vemos que ha hecho Anthony mientras Candy y Terry se comprometían.


	13. 12 preparativos

Un amor inesperado

Capitulo 12 preparativos.

Después de verse libre de toda acusación candy y Terry salieron de la comisaria, candy sabia que estaban comprometidos, pero casi no se conocían, se sentían un tanto incomoda, cohibida al estar frente a un hombre que físicamente imponía, era alto, cuerpo atlético, unos ojos azules y profundos como el mar con vetas verdes, y una sonrisa engreída, sin duda se sentía mas pequeña de lo que era, pero a pesar de todo hacían una pareja perfecta, equilibrada, donde había tanto partes suaves como partes firmes, era sin lugar a dudas una pareja.

Subieron al carruaje, candy estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos no sabia como hacer frente a una situación como esta, estaba comprometida con un hombre del que solo sabia, que era medico, y que era un mocoso malcriado que la llamaba mona pecas y que su nombre era Terrance Granchester, estaba aterrada no sabia que tipo de persona era, que le gustaba, o que hacia, no sabia nada, miro por la ventana cuando se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a casa y que estaba sola con Terry en el carruaje que la miraba profundamente y con una sonrisa entre burlona y amable.

-a donde nos dirigimos?

-eres mi prometida pero no será oficial hasta que mi padre lo acepte.

-que vamos a ver a tu padre ahora?

-al mal paso hay que darle prisa, entre mas rápido mejor.

Candy no sabia por que pero esta lo aterraba, no estaba preparada, de pronto se sintió horrorizada vio la ropa que lleva puesta, no era lo apropiado para ver al duque, al duque de Granchester, por lo que grito horrorizada.

-¡estas loco, ya viste como estoy vestida, detente déjame bajar!

-jajajajajaja

Terry estaba muerto de risa de ver la reacción de Candy ante la idea de conocer a su padre, aunque era divertido el estaba igual que Candy estaba aterrado no sabia como reaccionaria su padre a su nuevo compromiso, pero no cambiara de parecer, se casaría con Candy llueven truene o relampaguee.

Candy se enfureció al ver la reacción de Terry se burlaba de ella, de pronto sentía como si las manos le ardieran quería golpearlo, así que sin pensarlo se lanzo contra el en un intento por golpearlo, pero el auto seguía en movimiento por lo que estrello contra Terry, Terry aprovecho el incidente por lo que la estrecho contra su cuerpo y se mantuvo cerca de su rostro, una de sus manos acaricio su rostro, candy se puso rígida en el instante en que percibió el cuerpo de Terry contra el suyo, su respiración se acelero, al igual que su corazón, su temperatura corporal subió lo que provoco que se sonrojara y que las pecas de la nariz se le notaran mas, cosa que a Terry le pareció adorable pero también era una oportunidad para molestar a Candy.

-se te notan mas las pecas jajajajajaja, ahora que te veo de cerca eres demasiado pecosa pequeña.

Candy lo empujo al instante en que la llamo de esa manera, ese hombre la desquiciaba, la hacia ir del nerviosismo al enojo en un solo instante, era impredecible, nunca sabia que esperar de el, era tan distinto a Anthony.

-mocoso insolente, suéltame.

Terry la soltó inmediatamente por lo que candy cayó en el suelo del carruaje.

-¡eres un bruto¡ por que tenias que soltarme así, eres….

-tu dijiste que te soltara, además hemos llegado.

Terry bajo del carruaje y ayudo a Candy a levantarse y a bajar del carruaje, y se encamino a la entrada, donde Frederick el mayordomo los esperaba.

-joven Granchester bienvenidos.

-Frederick deseo ver a mi padre donde se encuentra.

-para que quiere ver a mi padre un bastardo como tu? Mejor regresa por donde vienes idiota.

-(genial el hijo de la cara de cerdo apareció) eso no es tu incumbencia Henry así que apártate de mi camino.

Era Henry su medio hermano y al igual que la duquesa y Arthur su otro medio hermano lo odiaban, por que a pesar de no ser hijo legitimo del duque era su preferido y al que el duque pretendía cederle el ducado, solo Alison su hermana menor era la única por la cual sentía afecto y a la única que llamaba hermana.

Terry tomo de la mano a Candy y siguieron su camino, Terry estaba demasiado tenso y abrumado por lo que tendría que decir al duque, así que decidió ignorarlo ya en mas de una ocasión Henry se había retractado de llamarlo así al tener el puño de Terry en el rostro.

Terry llamo a la puerta del estudio del duque.

-adelante.

Suspiro antes de entrar esto no seria fácil, para habría de hacerlo.

-que sucede Terrance, quien esta jovencita que te acompaña?

Richard Granchester observo a su hijo preferido entrar al estudio tomado de la mano con una señorita o eso parecía serlo, esto no estaba bien, el duque sabia de los enredos amorosos por llamarlos de alguna manera que Terry mantenía con algunas mujeres, pero ninguno era serio o era con una señorita de buena familia por lo que había permitido ese comportamiento en su hijo.

-no hables a ser necesario Candy. Le dijo Terry al oído a Candy mientras su padre hablaba.

-Es la señorita Candice White es mi prometida.

El apellido resonó en los oídos del duque, Terry había cometido el error de involucrarse con una chica de familia de renombre, esto era peor de lo que suponía el duque, como diablos iba a quitar a una señorita de sociedad de su camino.

-tu prometida Terry, creo que estas en un error, tu no puedes comprometerte con nadie a no ser que yo lo establezca primero.

-eso lo se padre, pero yo he dado mi palabra y eso es lo que hare desposare a Candy.

Los ojos de Terry brillaban de un modo extraño, esta actitud para defender algo era nuevo en Terry jamás lo había visto, incluso cuando se empeño en estudiar medicina y viajar por el mundo, jamás lo había visto tan determinado. Como podía usar esto a su favor el duque, sabia que Terry se reusaba tomar el ducado, pero esta podía ser una oportunidad si jugaba sus cartas apropiadamente, Terry le recordaba tanto cuando el se enamoro por primera y única vez en su vida de la madre de Terry.

-señorita White esta de acuerdo en comprometerse con Terrance?

Esta podía ser su oportunidad para librarse de todo compromiso matrimonial, pero en vez de eso solo asintió con la cabeza, sentía la cálida mano de Terry que envolvía su pequeña mano se sentía protegida, al estar junto a el, no sabia por que pero no podía negarse.

-bien siendo así la boda debe realizarse en 15 días debo viajar a Escocia, estas de acuerdo Terrance?

Terry no podía creer que hubiera resultado así de fácil, esperaba discutir y gritarle a su padre y salir huyendo con Candy, se quedo boquiabierto.

-esta bien terrance?

-ehh ehh si.

-bien siendo hay mucho trabajo, tu prometida no parece tener la ropa adecuada para una fiesta de compromiso mañana por la noche.

El duque llamo a un sirviente que apareció en minutos en la puerta.

-llamo señor.

-si, debe hacerse los arreglos para que mañana se realice la fiesta de compromiso de Terrance, encárguese de todo.

-si señor.

Con eso salió el sirviente del estudio del duque.

-Terrance necesitas algo mas?

-no padre.

-bien siendo así la señorita White debe regresar a su casa, esperare tu regreso Terrance aun hay detalles que arreglar con respecto a tu matrimonio.

Terry no dijo nada y salió del estudio del duque, no pretendía gritar a su padre enfrente de Candy, Terry caminaba demasiado deprisa arrastrando a Candy con el, no era consiente que apretaba demasiado fuerte la mano de candy hasta que ella le grito.

-mocoso engreído me lastimas.

-jajajajajaja hasta que alguien te llama como lo mereces Terry.

Una tintineante risa los detuvo a los dos, hasta que sus ojos enfocaron a la pequeña fuente de tan melodiosa voz. Era pequeña como Candy, más o menos de su edad o un año menor, de ojos grises, y cabello castaño, y piel blanca como la leche.

-pequeña entrometida.

Terry abrazo a su hermana y despeino su cabello.

-Terry basta, pero quien es ella?

-es una mona pecosa. Y es mi prometida.

- mocoso insolente.

-¡tu prometida¡ vaya ya me cae bien, te pone en tu lugar, como te llamas.

-soy Candy White.

-soy Alison Granchester, un placer conocerte candy.

-bien basta de presentaciones, debemos irnos candy, beberán el te en otra ocasión, ya es tarde.

-Terry eres un malcriado, ya me las pagaras Terry cuando vuelvas a Casa.

Terry volteo a ver a su hermana y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, candy trataba de despedirse mientras era arrastrada de nuevo por Terry.

Subieron al carruaje y se dirigían ala casa White donde los esperaban la familia de Candy.

El viaje fue corto, pero lo hicieron en silencio, Terry simplemente se conformada con mirar a Candy, mientras ella veía por la ventana.

En la casa White mientras la tía vuela esperaba el regreso de Candy, decidió que revisar el guardarropa de Candy y ver que era lo mejor que tenia debía comprar vestidos nuevos dignos de la futura esposa de Terrance Granchester, saco vestido por vestido, y los coloco en la cama seleccionándolos en dos pilas, cuando los preparaba para guardarlos movió la almohada de candy, por lo que encontró una carta, por lo cual la tomo y la leyó.

Querida Candy:

Deseo tanto verte, pero debo partir en un viaje de negocios con mi padre, esperaba hablar contigo en la casa Leagan pero no fue posible, te amo candy, lo sabes, te amo con todo mi corazón, necesito hablarte y explicarte algo, se que Eliza va a decirte que bese a luisa deseo decirte que no paso pero no puedo, fue un accidente, pero no significa nada, sabes que solo puedo besar tus labios, debes confiar en mi, espera a mi regreso y si aun me amas huiremos de aquí juntos, no puedes creerle a Eriza, sabes que te amo, te amo candy, debes estar segura de eso.

Debo explicártelo en persona, volveré pronto, espera a mi regreso.

Anthony Brower.

Te ámo Candy.

Después de leerla, estrujo la carta en su puño, y la tiro a la chimenea que estaba encendida, creía haberse librado de Anthony Brower, pero era como una garrapata que se aferraba a Candy, debía casar a Candy con Terrance Granchester antes de que Anthony regresara de esa manera ya seria demasiado tarde.

En ese momento Terry ayudaba a Candy a bajar del carruaje y se dirigían ala entrada donde los esperaba Annie, Albert, Steir, debía bajar al salón y esperar a lo que diría Terry.

Annie abrazo a Candy, estaba contento de que no tuviera que casarse con Neal, Albert y Steir estaban igual que annie se alegraban de Neal Leagan estuviera fuera del camino de Candy, entraron en la casa y se dirigían al salón donde los esperaba la tía abuela.

-que alegría que estén de regreso.

-tía abuela todo se arreglado, candy esta libre, no debe casarse con Neal.

-y eso se lo debemos al joven Granchester annie.

-señora Elroy no me agradezca, era mi deber salvar a Candy.

Así que eso era un deber el que Terry debía cumplir para con ella, debía casarse con ella como si fuera una obligación, a Candy de pronto se sentía como una carga que le estaba impuesta a un hombre al cual no tenia por que cargar con ella, que no la amaba y no sentía nada para con ella mas que un deber.

-señora Elroy mi padre ha aceptado mi compromiso con Candy, se celebrara un fiesta de compromiso mañana por la noche en la mansión Granchester, la boda debe realizarse en 15 días para que mi padre acepte el compromiso.

-es demasiado pronto, pero nos adaptaremos al tiempo señor Granchester, no se preocupe la boda esta lista para esa fecha.

-abriré en banco una cuenta a nombre de Candy para que disponga de dinero para los preparativos de la boda.

-oh no hace falta señor Granchester.

-yo insisto señora Elroy, ahora debo irme y arreglar unos asuntos relacionados con el matrimonio con mi padre, volveré mañana temprano para ver a Candy.

Terry sabia de la situación económica de la familia de Candy y deseaba que ella tuviera lo mejor así que no escatimaría en gastos para darle a Candy lo que se merece, hizo una reverencia y se despidió de candy, besando el dorso de su mano, y se sumergió en esas esmeraldas, y le susurro al oído.

-nos veremos pronto mona pecas.

Candy no podía responderle a Terry su piel le quemaba era como si los labios de Terry estuvieran hechos de hielo y fuego juntos le erizaba la piel y mandaba reacciones eléctricas por cada uno de sus nervios.

Terry salió de casa de Candy y se dirigía a casa del duque.

Continuara………………………….

Próximo cap. El compromiso.

Calma voy paso a paso, he estado demasiado ocupada, espero subir pronto el próximo cap.


	14. 13 El Compromiso

un amor inesperado

Capitulo. 13. El compromiso.

No había tiempo que perder debían preparar a Candy para la fiesta de compromiso mañana por la noche, por lo que después de que Terry se marchara, subieron al carruaje para visitar a la modista para el ajuar de candy y visitar unos aparadores, debían hacer lucir a Candy mas que hermosa.

Candy se probo varios vestidos, unos hermosos pero ninguno era lo suficiente para la tía abuela, candy estaba cansada estaba decidida que llevaría cualquiera, esta a punto de elegir un vestido de seda azul, con lazos blancos, cuando Annie apareció con la modista con unos lindos vestidos uno color purpura con lazos rosas, y un corsé bordado con algunas rosas, Candy se lo probo le calzaba a la perfección, el morado hacia lucir su piel mas blanca y hacia contraste con su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes, pero la tía abuela no estaba segura así que eligió el otro vestido, de organza blanco con lazos verdes, era hermoso sin duda, pero candy prefería el vestido purpura y por lo que se resigno a la decisión de la tía abuela, la tía abuela pidió que empaquetaran otros 4 vestidos que se habían probado Annie y Candy incluido el purpura, ya que Terry había insistido en abrir en el banco una cuenta para Candy debía aprovecharse ese dinero.

Salieron de la boutique cargadas de cajas pero su salida de compras aun no terminaba, pasarían antes a la joyería, la zapatería, candy estaba rendida deseaba encerrarse en su habitación y no salir nunca deseaba llorar por Anthony hasta quedarse vacía, seca, como se sentía en los momentos en los que no estaba Terry para distraerla con sus ocurrencias, con el no podía bajar la guarda, debía mantenerse en sus cinco sentidos, ya que siempre hacia todo lo contrario de lo que esperaría que Anthony haría, eran demasiado diferente.

__________________________________o______________________________o_____________________________________o_____________

Terry después de salir de casa de candy regreso a casa del duque, ya ajustaría cuentas con Henry por llamarlo de esa manera frente a Candy, y terminaría de una vez con lo que su padre quería. Entro en la casa buscando con la vista Henry pero no estaba ala vista, era un cobarde, seguro se había escondido en las faldas de la cara de cerdo, por lo que Terry lo dejo para después, por lo que fue al despacho de su padre.

-he regresado padre.

-siéntate Terry, hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar.

-(maldición ya sabia que no podía ser tan fácil) de mi próximo matrimonio.

-así es Terry, pero donde esta el anillo de la familia Terry (observo el duque al darle una copa de coñac, sus manos estaban vacías)

-(Terry hizo una mueca de disgusto) se lo di candy como prueba de que mantendría mi palabra de casarme con ella.

El duque ya sabia que Candy lo tenia, se lo había visto esta tarde, pero quería una explicación para el asunto, pero al observar los ojos de Terry que brillaban con solo mencionar el nombre de candy el duque entendió por que Terry deseaba casarse con candy se había enamorado, amaba a esa niña.

-y ya tienes el anillo que lo reemplazara mañana por la noche en la fiesta de compromiso Terry.

-(demonios, sabia que algo olvidaba)

Al ver la expresión de Terry sabia que lo había olvidado, por lo que de un cajón de su escritorio que estaba con llave, saco dos pequeñas cajas de terciopelo negro y las coloco frente a Terry.

-ya veo que no lo tienes, si lo deseas puedes usar estos anillos, eran para tu madre y para mi.

Terry estaba sorprendido jamás había vuelto a oír a su padre mencionar a su madre desde que tenia 4 años cuando se separaron en América. Por lo que tomo las cajas y las abrió en una había un anillo de oro con un diamante enorme cortado en forma de corazón, en la otra caja se encontraba un par de anillos de oro, eran perfectos, sencillos, lo justo para el y candy.

-pensaba casarme con tu madre pero la muerte de tu abuelo, apresuro las cosas y yo debía tomar el ducado y casarme con otra mujer, si lo deseas pueden usarlo tu y tu futura esposa.

El duque de Granchester se había levantado de su silla y miraba por la ventana cuando dijo esto a Terry, tal vez era lo único que podría darle a su hijo como recuerdo del amor que tuvo por su madre.

Terry cerró ambas cajas y las coloco en la bolsa de su saco.

-bien ahora debemos tratar otras cosas, que edad tiene la señorita White.

-tiene 16años.

-es menor de edad Terry, por lo que si te casas con ella quedara bajo mi tutela hasta el día que cumpla la mayoría de edad o tengan su primer hijo.

-¡que¡ no, será mi esposa y soy mayor de edad debe estar bajo mi tutela

-no eres mayor de edad Terry cumpliste 22 años, sabes que por ser un noble y poder casarte debes tener 25 años, y ya que consentido el matrimonio se hará como si ambos fueran menores de edad tómalo o déjalo, la decisión es tuya Terry.

-(maldigo la cuna en que naci una y mil veces) por ningún motivo dejare a Candy.

Terry se puso de pie, si eso era un intento para hacerlo desistir que se casara con candy, el duque no tendría ese gusto, se casaría con Candy, ya vería la forma de arreglar lo de la tutela,

-bien siendo así se prepara un contrato pre nupcial dejando claro que la tutela de la señorita White estará bajo mi responsabilidad hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad o de a luz un hijo. Se firmara mañana durante la fiesta de compromiso

-así se hará padre.

Terry salió del despacho del duque furioso conteniendo los gritos de ahogaba en la garganta, sabia que si explotaba en ese momento con su padre tal vez haría algo como impedir el matrimonio o poner mas condiciones, así que debía morderse la lengua y tragarse el orgullo por una vez en su vida por estar con candy lo haría.

Terry regreso a su apartamento donde después de una ducha y una copa, durmió profundamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Después de un día agotador, candy se dio un baño con hierbas aromáticas, y demás aceites que en agua había para hacer lucir su piel suave y tersa. Candy solo tomo un vaso de leche tibia y se acostó en la cama donde lo sueños la tomaban por sorpresa al igual que Terry.

Candy estaba de pie dentro de la catedral vestida de blanco, y a lado de ella había un hombre alto, apuesto, en un frac negro, pero no podía ver su rostro solo sus ojos que eran azules como el zafiro con vetas verdes, pero aun así no sabia quien estaba a su lado con quien se había casado, solo oía una voz de su madre:

"has elegido bien, tu y este hombre se amaran mas allá de esta vida y mas allá de esta historia, pero tu camino tiene demasiadas espinas, pero ninguna te matara, solo sigue adelante que tu felicidad y este hombre son la misma cosa"

Candy despertó después este extraño y revelador sueño, no sabia con quien se casaba en el sueño, solo podía ver en sueño y en su mente esos ojos azules con vetas verdes como el mar.

Ya había amanecido, por lo que se decidió levantarse y salir al jardín a tomar un poco el sol, eso planeaba cuando entro dorothy y Charlotte en su habitación con su desayuno, y con sus vestidos nuevos, Candy salió de la cama y dio un suspiro sabia que no saldría de su habitación en un buen rato.

Vistieron a Candy con un vestido color beige que llevaba un corsé color café, dejaron libres los rizos de candy, por lo que después de todo un ritual para embellecerla candy logro salir de su habitación, fue directo al jardín donde se encontraba Annie practicando sus pinturas, Steir seguramente estaba en su laboratorio inventando quien sabe que cosa, y Albert seguramente había salido por ahí.

Candy tomo asiento en la meso del jardín y se sirvió un vaso de limonada.

-annie ya veo que pintas mejor o es que haces un retrato de Archí.

-¡Candy¡ no lo se pero ya que salió la tía abuela pinto algo que realmente me gusta.

Candy y Annie reían cuando llego el mayordomo a informarles que Candy tenia una visita, creía que seria el mocoso malcriado, después de todo dijo que vendría a verla, por lo que se arreglo el vestido y el cabello, de pronto sentía un nerviosismo, y un entusiasmo que no sabia explicar, en verdad le resultaba divertido pelar con Terry pero eso no era escusa suficiente, para sentirse así.

Candy se llevo un chasco al descubrir que su visitante no era Terry sino Alison su hermana menor.

-¡Candy!

Alison se arrojo a los brazos de candy como una niña, a candy le recordó tanto a Annie, que a veces solía comportarse así, Annie puso los ojos en blanco, como podía ser esa niña tan infantil y actuar de semejante manera, y quien era para hacer eso con su hermana.

-Alison, vamos calma, siéntate.

-opps perdona me he emociona mucho saber que pronto tendré una hermana mayor.

-esta bien, ella es Annie mi hermana; Annie ella es Alison hermana de Terry.

-hola Alison, mucho gusto.

-hola annie, candy estas hermosa, no esta Terry contigo, salió desde muy temprano.

-no esta aquí, dijo que vendrá pero supongo que vendrá mas tarde.

-mmmmm no mejor vamos a buscarlo.

Alison tomo a Candy de la mano y la saco arrastras de su casa y subieron al carruaje, si Terry no estaba ahí, seguramente estaba en……..

Candy tarto de detener a Alison pero ella era como un pequeño huracán, tenia demasiada fuerza, por lo en un intento de dejarse arrastrar por Alison se sujeto de Annie, pero esta también fue arrastrada con ella.

En el carruaje Alison hablaba y hablaba, no se callo ni por un segundo, así que no sabían a donde se dirigían.

-oh la fiesta va ser preciosa

-usaran la vajilla de plata

-mi vestido será color azul tiene lazos blancos y el corsé es de satín blanco, los zapatos….

Parecía no callarse y no sabía como hacer que se callara un momento, hasta que el cochero les informo que habían llegado.

Bajaron del carruaje, se encontraban en la entrada de la casa del duque, que hacían ahí, candy no lo sabía, esperaban entrar en l a mansión del duque, pero en vez de eso Alison las condujo hacia la parte trasera, las llevo a un jardín.

-sentemos aquí Annie, Candy por que no traes algunas flores amarillas que están detrás de aquel árbol.

Alison le señalaba un árbol a la distancia, era grande, frondoso, con grandes ramas, no vio por que no y solo siguió el camino que tenia adelante.

Annie y Alison se quedaron sentadas en una banca en el jardín hablando de vestido y demás cosas.

Candy había visto el árbol a la distancia, pero ya tenia mas de 15 minutos caminando y no podía llegar a el, de pronto en un lado del árbol salía una gran cantidad de humo, candy creyó que se quemaba por lo que corrió hacia el árbol.

-¡auxilio! ¡Socorro! Se quema, se quema.

-¡que! Que se quema.

Se levanto Terry estaba acostado a la sombra del árbol fumando un cigarrillo y leyendo un libro.

Candy enfureció al ver de donde provenía el humo que había visto, era el cigarrillo que sostenía Terry en la mano, camino hacia el y se lo arrebato de la mano.

-Calma mona pecas si quieres compartimos?

Dijo ofreciéndole un cigarrillo de la cigarrera de plata que saco del bolsillo interno del saco.

-no y has el favor de llamarme por mi nombre, me llamo Can-di-ce Whi-te, entendiste Terry Granchester.

-claro que entendí pero te llamare mona pecas.

-Terry Granchester, te matare, te juro que te matare.

Terry se levanto al ver que candy se abalanzaba contra el para golpearlo y comenzó a correr con Candy detrás de el.

Estuvieron así jugando por un momentos hasta que Candy tropezó con una roca y cayo sobre el jardín, Terry se asusto creyó que se había lastimado por lo que se acerco a ella.

-candy, Candy estas bien?

En cuanto Candy lo tuvo cerca introdujo sus manos en la chaqueta de Terry y tomo la cigarrera, cosa que dejo frio a Terry, no esperaba que ella se atreviera tocarlo.

-si lo que quería era toquetearme lo hubieras dicho pecosa.

Candy no había pensado en eso así que se quito a Terry de encima y se ruborizo totalmente.

-vaya, vaya con los enamorados.

Era Annie y Alison que aparecían en el jardín.

-candy tardaste demasiado, te encuentras bien?

-oh si solo resbale, no pasa nada.

Candy trataba de arreglar su vestido que seguramente se había estropeado cuando cayó en el césped.

Ya era mas de medio día cuando Terry observo su reloj ya era tarde había quedado en encontrase con Albert a la una en el parque, por lo que debía irse.

-Uff que tarde se ha hecho, señoritas lo siento pero debo irme.

Beso la mano de candy, y le susurro al oído hasta la noche tarzan pecoso.

Candy froto su mano en un intento de librarse de la sensación de quemazón que sentía en toda su piel, pero no funcionaba.

-es cierto ya es tarde, debemos prepararte para la fiesta de esta noche, es mejor que subamos a mi habitación, esta todo listo.

-entonces debemos volver a casa Annie.

-no, no de ninguna manera mi padre ha dado ordenes para que tu arreglo y el de Annie se realice aquí en la casa del duque, era una sorpresa, casi no podía contenerme, así que por eso hable y hable de tonterías toda la mañana, lo sospecharon.

-no

Dijeron ambas al unisonó y no les dio mas tiempo de decir mas Alison las arrastro hacia una habitación donde ya las esperaban un grupo de mucamas y diversos frascos que contenían quien sabe que cosa.

Candy y Annie no podía creer todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, tantas atenciones. Después de pasar toda la tarde en manos de las mucamas, Alison vestía un vestido de raso azul cielo, con tirantes de gasa azul cielo, el corsé era blanco de organza bordado con flores azules, le recogieron el cabello en un chongo alto, Annie vestía un vestido de seda lila con bordados y volados en los hombros, le recogieron el cabello en un gran moño, Candy vestía un vestido de encaje blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y llevaba un lazo dorado en la cintura que delineaba su pequeño talle, llevaba un corsé de encaje parisino que ajustaba un poco sus pechos marcando un sensual escote, recogieron su cabello en un coleta y dejando unos rizos sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro, eran un trió deslumbrante, pero sin duda la joya mas brillante entre la tres era Candy.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando las mucamas salían de la habitación dejándolas solas, en un momentos mas enviarían a alguien a buscarlas para bajar a la fiesta, no podían presentarse solo así, debían tener escolta.

-toc, toc,

-adelante.

Abrieron la puerta detrás de ella se encontraban 3 caballeros elegantemente ataviados, era Terry, Albert y Steir.

Frente a ellos estaban 3 mujeres hermosas, Terry no creía lo que veía, parecían 3 musas griegas, estaba maravillado.

-muchachos cierren la boca. (Alison disfrutaba de la reacción de Terry y los demás al ver las totalmente arregladas) jajajaja

-ehh si, vamos ya es tarde.

Terry tomo a Candy del brazo, Albert escoltaría a Annie, Steir escoltaría a Alison, comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras donde ya había una gran cantidad de personas en el salón esperándolos. Al llegar al salón poco a poco se dispersaron por el salón, saludando a los invitados, Terry no soltaría la mano de Candy en ningún momento la mantendría junto a el, sabia que habían invitado a los Leagan a si que no perder vista por ningún motivo hasta que la noche hubiera acabado, no pensaba darle otra oportunidad al bastardo de Neal Leagan.

Pronto llego el momento en que el duque subió a los escalones del salón y golpeo su copa con una cuchara para atraer la atención de los presentes.

-nos hemos reunido aquí esta noche para celebrar el futuro compromiso matrimonial de mi primogénito Terrance Granchester con la señorita Candice White que se realizara en 15 días, así que Terrance se comprometerá oficialmente con la señorita White hoy.

Candy y Terry se encontraban al pie de las escaleras cuando el duque dio el anuncio por lo que Terry tomo la mano de Candy se arrodillo frente a ella e hizo la pregunta.

-Candy White aceptas casarte conmigo?

- si acepto.

Terry tomo la mano de Candy y quito el anillo que había colocado en el dedo anular como sello de su promesa y lo reemplazo por el anillo había conseguido esta mañana de su padre, temía que le quedara un poco grande o justo pero le quedaba a la perfección.

Beso su mano nuevamente y entrelazo sus manos y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla a Candy, lo que hizo que se ruborizara en gran manera, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Terry que al oído le dijo.

-así se te notan mas las pecas.

Todos aplaudieron al nuevo compromiso que se celebra esta noche, todos trataban de acercarse ala pareja para felicitarla.

Después de múltiples felicitaciones de propios y extraños Candy y Terry se apartaron de la multitud y entraron al despacho del duque donde los esperaba.

Candy estaba en el centro de la habitación, Terry se dirigía ala cantina para servirse una copa de coñac, por lo que se encontró con los ojos del duque que la observaban detenidamente.

-vaya señorita White de ha dejado sorprendido, es usted muy bella.

-Gracias.

Candy se sentía cohibida ante la presencia del duque por lo que se sentó tímidamente en el sofá a un lado de Terry, sosteniendo la copa que le tendía Terry.

-bien debemos firmar el contrato prenupcial, les explicare brevemente cada punto.

Intervino el abogado de la familia que hasta que le hablo a Terry, que se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco al escritorio del duque donde comenzó a leer un documento.

Después de leer el documento dos veces Terry firmo el contrato y llamo a Candy ella también debía firmarlo.

Candy solo firmo el contrato sin leer lo que estaba firmando, confiaba en Terry.

El duque sonrió al ver que el contrato se había firmado sin mayor problema, esta era su mejor carta para que en un futuro próximo Terry tomara su lugar o tendría que tomar su lugar no tendría alternativa.

Continuara…………………………

Prox capitulo. La boda.

Nota del autor.

Se me hizo eterno poder empezar este capitulo por que lo termine hoy, el mismo día que lo empecé, pero bueno ya esta terminado y se me ha ocurrido una idea no se si sea buena o no, pero se las cuento.

Han leído los fic de Alys Avalos los tres (reencuentro en el vórtice, la trampa, rosas rojas) yo ya los leí pero me costo mucho trabajo encontrarlos, los tengo en copia en mi PC, por lo que se ocurrió hacer 5 preguntas y al final los 15 que conteste todas las preguntas se los envió que les parece, bien o mal?

Bueno les pongo la primera pregunta haber que sucede. Se basaran en el anime o en la historia de reencuentro en el vórtice (la historia esta aquí en , no esta completa le faltan los epílogos, pero se basar en lo que hay)

¿CUANDO CANDY CONOCE A ALBERT (EL PRINCIPE DE LA COLINA) QUE LE DICE CANDY CON RESPECTO AL SONIDO DE LA GAITA?

Esta fácil y viene en el anime, la respuesta.


	15. 14 La Boda

Un amor inesperado

Capitulo 13 la boda.

Después de firmar el contrato matrimonial, Terry y Candy regresaron al salón donde una gran multitud los esperaba para que abrieran el baile, por lo que Terry tomo a Candy entre brazos y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de un vals que la orquesta tocaba.

Terry no podía hablar, le resultaba difícil controlar su respiración y hablar al mismo tiempo al tener a Candy demasiado cerca.

Candy respiraba con dificultad no podía concentrarse en lo que hacia, teniendo los ojos de Terry mirándola fijamente, pero tampoco podía dejar de ver esos ojos azul zafiro con vetas verdes. ¡Vetas verdes! Esos eran los ojos que veía en su sueño, no, no podía ser ella no lo amaba, amaba a Anthony, y el tampoco la amaba para el era solo un deber que debía cumplir.

De pronto la música se interrumpió y empezó otra melodía, de tras de Terry apareció Albert que esperaba bailar con su pequeña hermana, por lo que cambiaron de pareja, Albert bailaba con Alison.

-esta segura que deseas casarte Candy?

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Candy mírame a los ojos y dime que es lo que quieres.

Candy levanto la mirada que había mantenido hacia el suelo y le dijo a Albert.

-Estoy segura que quiero casarme con Terry, Albert.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que hasta ella misma lo había creído, bueno de pronto lo creía, estaba seguro de eso, era lo que quería.

Así que Albert no hizo más preguntas, ya que sabía dos cosas.

Una que Terry amaba a Candy, y dos que Candy no lo amaba de la misma forma pero solo seria cuestión de tiempo, conociendo a Candy y Terry, pronto se enamoraría de el y lo amara como el ya la amaba.

El resto de la fiesta paso así bailando con Terry y sus hermanos, la fiesta fue un éxito aunque no todos la pasaron bien, estaban los Leagan que se retorcían en su propio veneno, bueno al menos Eliza, por que Neal se retorcía en licor como de costumbre, por lo que se marcharon temprano ya que no podían armar un alboroto, pero no se quedarían con las manos cruzadas.

Llego la hora de despedirse y volver ala casa White por lo que Candy y Terry se despidieron, con un cálido beso en la mejilla y con promesa de verse mañana.

Candy estaba como en un trance después de ese beso de Terry aun le cosquillaba la piel. Se preparaba para dormir mientras contemplaba por primera vez su anillo de compromiso que llevaba en la mano. El diamante era en forma de corazón y en el fondo tenia un tono azul como los ojos de Terry, esperaba sentirlo como una pesada carga en su mano, pero no lo era, era tan liviano. Suspiro al solo recordar cuando Terry lo coloco en su mano, por lo que con ese pensamiento se acostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Candy despertó cuando dorothy entro en su habitación con su desayuno, por lo que se levanto y tomo su desayuno, estaba agotada, le dolían los pies, había bailado demasiado, después de desayunar tomo un relajante baño con diferentes esencias, se quedo en el agua hasta que la piel de los dedos y pies se le arrugaron, después de salir de la bañera, Dorothy la atavió con un vestido de terciopelo azul, dejo sus rizos libres, estaba lista para salir, pero antes de salir dorothy recordó algo.

-oh candy encontré esto en tu vestido ayer

Candy tomo lo que dorothy le daba, era la cigarrera del mocoso malcriado, era verdad se había quedado con ella.

-gracias dorothy

Dorothy salió de la habitación, mientras Candy jugaba con la cigarrera que tenía entre manos.

-que hare dorothy, debo devolvérsela o no?

-dorothy?

Dorothy no estaba, así que tomo la cigarrera y la introdujo en el bolsillo de su vestido, y tomo la armónica que era de su padre, por lo que Candy bajo al jardín deseaba tomar un poco de aire libre, y ya que no parecía haber nadie ala vista, por que no subir a un árbol, era buena en eso, empezaba a trepar el árbol cuando una voz masculina, la interrumpió.

-¡tarzan pecoso!

Por poco Candy se cae del árbol pero logro sostenerse, hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero sigo trepando el árbol hasta que alcanzo una rama gruesa en la cual sentarse.

-mi nombre es candy White y no respondo a ningún otro, mocoso engreído.

-pues pareces una mona pecosa trepando un árbol, quieres una liana.

-mocoso insolente, que quieres, vete no quiero verte.

-y quien dijo que venia a verte, no eres tan importante para mi.

Eso era mentira, la mentira mas grande que podía decir y aun así podía decirlo con un cinismo increíble.

-entonces a que viniste?

-devuélveme mi cigarrera.

-no te devuelvo nada. Terry Granchester.

-vamos devuélvela, antes de que te arrepientas.

-no te tengo miedo, Mocoso insolente.

-ya veras tarzan pecoso.

Terry comenzó a trepar el árbol, por lo que Candy giro atreves del tronco del árbol y comenzó a descender por el otro lado, pero Terry fue mas rápido que ella por lo que ya la esperaba debajo del árbol.

-para ser una mona eres lenta, te gane.

-no te di ventaja, no me ganarías ni dormida.

-eso lo veremos, pronto, pero por ahora devuélveme mi cigarrera.

Terry la tenia contra el árbol la tenia encerrada entre el árbol, su cuerpo y sus brazos, candy trataba de huir de el pero solo conseguía pegarse mas u mas al árbol, y solo conseguía tener el rostro de Terry mas y mas cerca, podía sentir y oler su aliento, olía a menta mezclado con algo mas.

Candy se llevo la mano al bolsillo del vestido pretendía devolvérsela y librarse de todo esto.

-toma, aquí esta.

Candy la coloco entre su rostro y el de Terry, no sabia lo que había sacado de su bolsillo, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-esto no es lo que quiero, ni siquiera es mía.

-que? Ohh, es lo único que te daré, no volverás a ver tu cigarrera, además es mi instrumento favorito.

-así que tratas que te de un beso indirectamente, no necesitabas hacer tanto teatro, pecosa, solo pídelo y además pronto hare mas que besarte.

Terry se acerco aun mas a Candy, pero esta rehuyó de el tratando de arrebatarle la armónica que sostenía Terry en un mano.

-ssssiiii no la quieres dámela.

-esta bien no te enojes, tarzan pecoso, la tocare para ti.

Con eso Terry se separo de Candy, se sentó a la sombra del árbol y comenzó a tocar la armónica, candy se sentó en césped frente a el, disfrutando de lo que tocaba Terry cuando escucho la voz de Annie.

-¡Candy¡!Candy¡

-¡uy¡ debo irme, en vez de fumar toca la armónica, adiós.

-Tarzan pecoso y entremetido.

Candy se levanto y hecho a correr hacia la casa, donde la buscaba Annie y la tía abuela, debían ver a la modista y a quien sabe cuantas mas personas y cosas tendría que ver hoy, esto solo era un preludio de lo que seria los próximos días.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, días en los cuales veía muy poco a Terry, donde solo a veces se dirigían el saludo o una mirada, ella no sabia en que ocupaba Terry sus días pero ella se la pasaba ocupada con los arreglos y detalles de la boda o atendiendo las visitas de Alison que eran a diario, la seguía a todas partes, con la modista, el zapatero, el joyero, y de compras, en un sus sanidad se toparon con Eliza.

-vaya, vaya si tenemos aquí alas dos huerfanitas, por lo que veo gastando la fortuna de Terry, son…

-no te atrevas a insultarnos Eriza, o lo lamentaras.

-el que lo va lamentar va ser Terry por casarse con una perdida y regalada como tu.

Plafft, Eliza no vio venir la mano de Candy, la abofeteo en pleno rostro.

-no soportare que una mujer de tu calaña me llame de es manera.

-maldita, te matare, como te atreves, eres una zorra,

Plafft esta vez la abofeteo Alison. Que conocía bastante bien a Eliza y la clase de mujer que era, pues sabia que era una de las mujeres con las que solía revolcarse su hermano Henry.

Candy y las demás ignoraron la pataleta que armo Eliza después de ser humillada por Candy y Alison, aun tenían demasiadas cosa que hacer para perder el tiempo con alguien como ella

Pronto el día llego, dorothy, Charlotte, Sophie, ayudaron a Candy en su arreglo para el gran día, pasaron toda la mañana, Annie seria una de las damas de honor junto con Alison y Patricia, llevarían vestidos de raso y corsé de organza azul cielo, todas estaban listas, entrarían a ver a Candy, por lo que decidieron entrar las tres juntas haberla, se prepararon y giro la perilla con su mano enguantada.

Candy parecía estar envuelta en una nube de encaje ingles, lino, seda y tul blanco, parecía un ángel, era un vestido hermoso, llevaba un ajustado corsé de encaje blanco, delgados tirantes de gasa era lo único que cubría sus hombros, en el cuello llevaba un collar de perlas que habían pertenecido a su madre, le recogieron el cabello y colocaron pequeñas horquillas con diamante incrustados que habían sido un regalo de Alison, y un velo que la misma tía abuela le había confeccionado, llevaba guantes de satín blancos que le presto patty, la liga que llevaba a media pierna era de color azul esa se la había dado Annie, sostenía en las manos un ramo de rosas blancas como las que Anthony solía llevarle cada mañana y que estas ultimas semanas había extrañado demasiado.

Las chicas miraban a Candy, con ojos dilatados, era mas de lo que se habían imaginado, se habían quedado sin palabras, por que no había ninguna que pudiera describir a cabalidad como lucia Candy.

-Y Bien como luzco?

-oh Candy estas hermosa.

Annie abrazo fuertemente a su hermana provocando que esta por poco comenzara a llorar, hasta que algo las interrumpió.

-basta Annie arruinaras el vestido de Candy.

La tía Abuela inspecciono de pies a Cabeza el arreglo de Candy y de las Chicas.

-bien luces hermosa Candy, _*"__Ahora, si me disculpan quisiera hablar a solas con Candy"_

_Cuando Candy se hubo quedado sola con la tía abuela, ésta se sentó en un sillón cercano y con voz cansina procedió a dar un discurso que en su larga vida había tenido que repetir a cada una de las mujeres White que habían estado bajo su tutela, incluida la madre de Candy._

_-__Es costumbre que antes de la boda, la madre informe a la hija acerca de los deberes que una mujer adquiere con el matrimonio. Sobra decir que siendo tú guardiana recae en mí esa responsabilidad. Te ruego que me escuches en silencio y sin hacer preguntas._

_Candy bajo la mirada para contener la risa. Hubiese querido que la tía abuela se ahorrase sus lecciones, pero no deseando ofenderla se limitó a obedecerla. La anciana continuó por un buen rato describiendo con un cierto aire de disgusto los deberes maritales. Candy no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué la intimidad de una pareja de casados debía de efectuarse del modo en que la tía abuela decía. Era como sí todo contacto debiera verse como una mera necesidad de la condición matrimonial que requería realizarse a oscuras, sin ruido, con premura y vergüenza. Incapaz de adivinar lo que la joven pensaba, la señora continuó su discurso hasta que consideró que había cubierto los puntos principales. Finalmente, haciendo una pausa para secarse con un pañuelo la ligera capa de sudor que le había aparecido en la frente, se puso de pie abruptamente._

_-__ ¿Tienes alguna duda? – preguntó de rutina._

_-__ No – musitó Candy aún con la mirada perdida en la alfombra._

_-__ En ese caso, me retiro. Haré que Albert venga para escoltarte._

_Candy sentía que la descripción acartonada y hasta desagradable de los deberes maritales que había hecho la tía abuela podía realmente explicarle el misterio de la unión de un hombre y una mujer. Debía haber algo más, algo tan hermoso como cálido. . . algo que se pareciera a lo que sentía por Anthony. . . algo que le hubiese gustado descubrir al lado de él._

_Dando un suspiro de tristeza la joven se volvió a contemplar en el espejo._

"_Deja de soñar, tonta." se dijo una vez más, "Dadas las circunstancias no te hace nada bien pensar en estas cosas."_

_Un suave golpe en la puerta hizo que Candy dejara de lado sus pensamientos. Seguramente era Albert que había llegado por ella.*_

-estas lista prince….

Albert se quedo sin palabras al contemplar a su pequeña y querida hermana, Candy estaba demasiado nerviosa, no había pensado en lo que había hablado con la tía abuela, sin duda tenia miedo, no se sentía preparada para lidiar con algo así, de pronto le templaban las piernas sentía como si el piso a sus pies se movía, y se movía pero no el piso eran sus pies que caminaban a un lado de Albert, su cuerpo y su mente estaban actuando por separado, por lo que pronto se vio dentro de un carruaje adornado con flores blancas y corceles blancos, tanto el carruaje y los caballos llevaba la insignia Granchester.

Llegaron a la iglesia, solo esperaba por Candy, todo mundo estaba en su lugar, el coro, sus damas de honor que estaban frente a ella acompañadas de Steir, Archí, Charlie, este ultimo amigo de Terry que había llegado un día antes para la boda de su mejor amigo del colegio San Pablo, Terry la esperaba junto al altar, y estaba el sacerdote detrás de Terry, por lo que sonó la marcha nupcial anunciando que la novia estaba aquí, por lo que las muchachas comenzaron a desfilar delante de ella y ella no sabia que pasaba con su cuerpo parecía como si anhelara estar junto a Terry, pero en su mente había miedo, dudas, no sabia si seria capas de llegar hasta ahí y decir.

-si acepto.

Todo fue un vertiginoso suceso, esto no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, de un momento a otro su voz y su lengua habían cobrado vida propia y habían tomado los votos y hecho juramento ante dios de amar a Terry hasta el día de su muerte, pero desde el momento en que llego al altar no había hecho otra cosa que ver los ojos de Terry, y su mente y sus deseos de huir quedaron anulados, ya no podía moverse, su cuerpo se había negado a cualquier reacción que no fuera quedarse ahí junto a Terry.

Para Terry tampoco fue diferente, ciertamente tenia miedos, dudas de ser capaz de cuidar y proteger a Candy como ella se lo merecía, aun había tanto que quería hacer antes de casarse, de pronto sentía ganas de tomar a Candy y salir huyendo y llevarla lejos donde el no fuera hijo de un noble, y ella uno fuera un chica de sociedad y entonces vivirían un noviazgo normal como debían haberlo tenido, pero al verla entrar en la iglesia y verla caminar, tan segura y decidida, su mente quedo en blanco, todo pensamiento se disolvió en esas esmeraldas cuando la tuvo frente a el, y el calor que sentía la tomarla de la mano aunque estuviera enguantada lo mantenían fuera de si, su mente estaba en blanco pero en su lengua parecían estar escritos sus votos, y la palabra.

-si acepto.

-los declaro Marido y Mujer puede besar a la novia.

Terry levanto el velo de candy se acerco a ella y la beso, fue un beso breve pero en que puso toda su alma y corazón.

Candy estaba estupefacta, parecía que el corazón le iba estallar, latía demasiado deprisa, cada nervio de su cuerpo le hormigueaba, ese beso, aunque fue corto nadie la había besado con semejante ternura y cuidado y nadie había despertado esa reacción en ella, ni siquiera Anthony.

-¡viva los novios! ¡Viva los novios!

En medio de aplausos y demás Candy y Terry salieron de la iglesia y se dirigían a la residencia Granchester donde tendría lugar la fiesta.

Mientras candy se casaba, Anthony llegaba a su casa a buscarla, ya eran demasiado días sin verla, necesitaba ver esos ojos, para saber que seguía vivo, y sobretodo le inquietaba saber si Candy aun lo amaba.

Toco en la casa White, pero nadie le abrió, pensaba irse hasta que una vecina le informo.

-si buscas ala familia White, deben estar en la iglesia.

-en la iglesia?

-si hoy se casa Candy.

-Que? No, no puede ser verdad, con quien se casa?

-Con el hijo del duque de Granchester, deben….

Anthony dejo con la palabra en la boca a la mujer, hecho a correr hacia la iglesia, debía detener a Candy, si de algo estaba seguro es que el la amaba, y que ella alguna vez lo había amado así que haría todo lo posible para impedir esa boda.

Cuando llego a la iglesia, era demasiado tarde, Candy se había casado, solo pudo ver la de lejos mientras sonaban las campanas y al mismo tiempo su corazón se partía en dos, estaba devastado, no esperaba encontrar Candy casándose con otro, su pies y su cuerpo se convirtieron en plomo, le dolía cada musculo que movía para regresar a casa donde tal vez podría despertar de esta pesadilla, cuando una mano alcanzo su hombro.

-¡Anthony!

Era archí no sabia que responder, no tenia palabras, su lengua se pegado al paladar, no tenia aliento para seguir ahí, deseaba que la tierra se abrirá en el instante y se lo tragara, pero de sus labios solo repetía.

-se ha casado, se ha casado, por que se ha casado.

-oh Anthony, ella se ha casado por que tu la engañaste y abandonaste.

Archí había oído los rumores que eriza y luisa habían esparcido, que Anthony amaba a Luisa y pensaba casarse con ella, y sabia de sobra como habían presionado a Candy a casarse.

-¡que! Bese a Luisa por accidente pero jamás la abandone ni deje de amarla como ella lo hizo conmigo, maldición yo aun la amo.

Todo hizo resurgir, a Anthony a un no podía darse por vencido todavía tenia una ultima carta que jugarse, por lo que arrastro a Archí a un carruaje que los llevara ala recepción de la boda de Candy, mientras Archí lo ponía al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido las ultimas semanas, Anthony estaba furioso, y mas furioso se puso al saber lo que le sucedió a Candy en manos de Neal, y como había tenido que comprometerse son otro para salvarse de Neal, esto le dio esperanzas, tal vez ella aun lo amaba, tal vez accedería a ………

Continuara………..

Próximo capitulo se fugaron.

*esta parte la he tomado prestada de un fic que no me pertenece es de alys avalos, (la trampa) lo he adaptado un poco.

Nota de autor.

Este y el cap. que siguen son muy importantes en la historia, marcaran pauta para lo que sigue, vaya si que me resulto un poco de trabajo concluir este capitulo, escribía y escribía y esto mas se largaba, trate de sacarlo como lo tenia en mente, pero aun así recurrí a otro fic que es uno de mis favoritos, no se si hice bien, aun no estoy segura, pensare si edito después esa parte lo dejo así, pero bueno hablando de otra cosa, creo que no me explico bien con lo que hice el capitulo anterior con lo de las preguntas, lo que se me ocurrió fue como un concurso donde yo en cada cap. que suba pondré una pregunta basada en el anime de Candy Candy o en los primeros caps. De reencuentro en el vórtice, (alguien ya los subió así que si no lo han leído búsquenlo) y el premio serán los 4 fic de Alys Avalos, yo los tengo en mi PC, me costo mucho trabajo encontraros, algunos entendieron otros no, pero bueno sigamos en esto.

2da pregunta se basa en el anime.

Cuando Terry visita chicago con la compañía de teatro y el y Candy solo tienen un encuentro muy breve, Terry recupera algo y Candy pierde, bueno mas bien se le rompe algo, ¿Qué son estas cosas, y como se llama la obra que se presenta, y que personaje interpreta Terry?

No esta tan difícil, la respuesta de la pregunta anterior es:

Suena como caracoles que se arrastran.

Las respuestas que vi todas están en lo correcto, así que anótense una palomita. Bueno nos vemos en el prox cap.

Vaya que estoy loca y ustedes siguen las atolondradas ideas de mi cabeza, gracias por dejarme sola en esta locura en la me embarque.


	16. 15 se fugaron

Un amor inesperado

Capitulo 15 se fugaron.

La fiesta iba a pedir de boca, era la celebración mas importante del año sin duda, se hablaría de año todo el año, se sirvieron los mejores majares, caviar, salmón, camarones gigantes, codorniz, champagne, vino tinto y un pastel de bodas inolvidable de crema de durazno y vainilla, Candy estaba sentada a lado de Terry en la mesa principal, frente a cientos de personas de las cuales no conocía ni la mitad, estaba como en un sueño, todo era perfecto, los adornos del jardín, las flores, los manteles, la cristalería, la vajilla de porcelana, cubiertos de plata, todo era un lujo, sin duda seria algo de lo que se hablaría por mucho tiempo, que nadie olvidaría.

Candy estaba hambrienta, la habían mantenido a régimen las ultimas semanas, por lo que devoro lo que tenia enfrente, cosa que a Terry le resulto de lo mas divertido.

-vaya, la mona pecas tiene apetito, deja espacio para el postre.

Terry le guiño un ojo.

Candy decidió ignorarlo, por lo que le saco la lengua y siguió comiendo.

Pronto termino el banquete, Candy había bebido demasiado por lo que necesitaba ir al tocador por lo que se levanto sigilosamente, pretendía escabuirse, pero su ahora esposa la tomo por el brazo.

-a donde vas pecosa?

- este, yo …..

Candy no sabia que decir, si la tía abuela la oía decir que necesitaba ir al baño se desmayaría y diría nos es propio de una dama hablar de esa manera.

-a donde vas pecosa?

Pensó que tal vez podría resistir un poco más, pero su cuerpo necesitaba sentirse liberado, por lo que al ver la insistencia de Terry en saber a donde iba se lo dijo sin rodeos.

-tengo que ir al baño.

Terry enrojeció ligeramente, estaba celoso de todo aquel que veía a su hermosa esposa, por lo que la dejo ir.

Archí llevo a Anthony a la recepción de la boda en la mansión del duque, estaban en el patio trasero afinando los algunos detalles, tenían que traer a candy afuera para que Anthony pudiera explicarle las cosas y así que Archí estaba decidido a ayudar a Anthony, sabia que ama a Candy y estaba mas que seguro que la felicidad de Candy estaba con Anthony y no con el idiota de Terry, que para el solo era un arrogante ingles, egoísta, un estúpido que no merecía a Candy.

Archí debía sacar a Candy de la recepción con cualquier pretexto y llevarla al jardín donde Anthony la esperaba, estaba en camino buscando una excusa bastante creíble cuando se topo con candy que salía del tocador, por lo que solo la tomo de mano y la arrastro con el, sin hacer caso de lo de que le decía Candy.

-archí, vamos basta, tengo que volver, me esperan, archí vamos detente

-archí no es divertido.

-no, no es divertido gatita, pero es necesario, deja de gritar que cualquiera diría que estoy raptándote.

-pues lo es lo que estas haciendo, por si no te has dado cuenta, bruto.

-oh vamos gatita, no me llames así, solo trato de ayudarte.

-archí no me llames así, soy una mujer casada.

-si así es, pero te casaste con el tipo equivocado Candy.- intervino Anthony.

-¡Anthony¡ que haces aquí.

Archí la dejo enfrente de Anthony se coloco detrás de una columna vigilando que no viniera Terry o alguien, Candy no creía lo que veía, cuanto había extrañado ojos azules y claros como el cielo, sentía ganas de correr a sus brazos, pero recordó que Anthony ya no la amaba y pronto seria padre, además ella era una mujer casada, por lo que trato de controlar sus impulsos cruzando lo brazos por debajo de sus pechos.

-te ves hermosa, eres como un sueño Candy.

Anthony deseaba estrecharla en sus brazos y zambullirse en esas esmeraldas que habían sido su consuelo en sus sueños mientras estuvo lejos de ella, debía resistir y reprimir sus deseos por un momento, necesita aclarar con candy esto y sobre todo saber si ella aun lo amaba con el la amaba.

-por que no esperaste a mi regreso Candy?

-que esperara a tu regreso para que, Anthony?

-como que para que, para que huyéramos juntos y te libraras de casarte con alguien a quien no amas.

-pues no hacia falta esperarte, por que me case con alguien a quien amo.-

-mientes, tu solo puedes amarme a mi Candy, mientes no lo amas.

-claro que lo amo, de no ser así no me habría casado con el.

Anthony se acerco a candy tomo su rostro entre sus mano y le dijo.

-se que mientes Candy, vamos dímelo mirándome a los ojos, ellos no me mentirán.

-yo, yo….

No podía terminar lo que decía, el aroma de Anthony y su presencia, la cercanía con su cuerpo, no podía decirlo, sabia que no era mentira del todo, le había tomado cariño al mocoso insolente pero no lo amaba, ella amaba a Anthony.

- tu, tu me amas Candy.

-maldición si te amo, con toda mi alma y mi ser, no pude dejar de amarte aun después de saber que solo me usaste, me engallaste, Luisa espera un hijo tuyo y tu solo me mentiste, nunca me amaste como yo te amo a ti.

Candy empujo a Anthony con todas sus fuerzas y lo golpeo en el pecho, por cada acusación que tenia contra el, Anthony trato de contener su arranque de furia abrazándola fuertemente, ambos sollozaban, Anthony solo le decía al oído.

-yo te amo candy, yo te amo.

-mientes, tu no me amas solo te burlas de mi

-no Candy, yo te amo de verdad, tu eres mi vida, vine por ti, huyamos de todo esto juntos.

-eres de lo peor como me pides que me vaya contigo cuando Luisa esta esperando un hijo tuyo.

-que demonios dices, te volviste loca.

-quisieras que estuviera loca para que acepte irme contigo, cuando ya tienes otra familia

-No Candy te mintieron, nunca he estado con Luisa si esta embarazada no es mío, te lo juro Candy.

-mientes, no te creo, no creo mas en ti.

Anthony se acerco de nuevo a ella y le dijo.

-mírame a los ojos y ve si miento Candy.

Candy miro los ojos de Anthony donde lo único que veía en ellos, era amor, dolor por ella.

-no te miento, lo sabes en el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes.

Y era verdad en todo este tiempo su corazón le decía que Anthony no mentía y que de verdad la amaba.

-candy yo te amo y te amare toda mi vida. Todavía me amas candy?

-te amo con toda mi alma Anthony

No soportando mas Candy y Anthony se besaron, en un tierno beso que reanimo sus almas y sus corazones, pero Candy no sentía la misma corriente eléctrica que sentía cuando Terry tan solo la tocaba, algo había cambiado, pero hizo oídos sordos a los dictados de su mente, debía estar paranoica, había estado bajo demasiada presión últimamente.

--Candy vámonos, ven conmigo.

-pero estoy casada Anthony has llegado tarde.

-si, lo se pero aun no es demasiado tarde, vamos huye conmigo ahora mismo

-tengo miedo Anthony, no se si seré capaz de hacerlo….

-puedes hacerlo, si aun me amas puedes hacerlo, solo espera aquí un momento conseguiré un carruaje y saldremos de aquí, Archí vamos ayúdame a buscar un carruaje, pronto.

Candy se quedo sola en el jardín, después de que Anthony le diera un breve beso en los labios, Archí se llevo a Anthony debían darse prisa antes que alguien los descubrieran.

Lo que no sabían que alguien además de archí había observado toda la escena, Charlie el amigo de Terry estaba oculto detrás de otra columna, había seguido a Candy cuando se levanto al tocador, quería conocerla un poco mas, saber que tenia a su amigo tan loco por ella, había escuchado suficiente por lo que regreso al salón sigilosamente, debía encontrar a Terry antes que se viera humillado de esta manera en publico.

Terry ya estaba desesperado y preocupado por la tardanza de Candy, que desde que salió no perdió de vista a Neal, no la expondría de nuevo a uno de sus ataques lascivos, antes lo mataría, por lo que se encamino al tocador, cuando tropezó con Charlie que corría mirando hacia atrás, como un niño pequeño que se ocultaba después de hacer una travesura.

-Charlie, nos has visto a mi esposa?

-tu esposa? Que si la he visto?, pues si es la esta en el jardín besando a otro y planeando dejarte para irse con el, entonces si la he visto.

-que demonios dices

Terry sujeto de las solapas del traje a Charlie y lo azoto con la pared que había detrás de el, debía ser mentira, candy no podría hacerle eso, antes mataría al tipo con el que pensaba fugarse.

-Terry suéltame maldición, si de verdad planeas detenerla debemos hacer algo.

Charlie tenía razón, debía pensar en una forma de retenerla a su lado, pero antes debía saber como planeaban escapar Candy y su enamorado.

-Charlie vamos dime que es lo que planean rápido, no podemos perder tiempo.

-bien por lo que oí planean salir por la parte de atrás e irse en un carruaje.

-necesito papel y tinta, vamos

Charlie siguió a Terry que caminaba a pasos apresurado y llevaba en el rostro un expresión asesina, todo aquel que se encontraba a su paso salía huyendo, la mayoría de los sirvientes sabían que no era prudente a el cuando se veía tan lleno de furia.

Terry ya tenia un plan en mente, se dirigió al despacho de su padre para escribirle una nota, y afinaba detalles de un plan que no podía fallar, el tenia la ventaja, estaba en la casa de la cual el se escapo infinidad de veces, conocía mejor que la palma de su mano las maneras de salir de ese lugar, así que sabría por donde tenderles una trampa, deseaba tener enfrente al infeliz que se atrevía a poner los ojos en su mujer y tenia la osadía de llevársela.

Escribió la nota y la entrego a un sirviente para que se la diera a su padre en 15 minutos.

Terry y Charlie se encaminaron hacia la salida de servicio, no debían ser vistos por Candy por lo que debían rodear el jardín trasero, pronto llegaron a las caballerías, dio instrucciones a los mozos que tomaran todos los carruajes que había y los colocaran todos en fila en el callejón que había detrás de la mansión del duque, los carruajes comenzaron a salir uno por uno. ******************************************************************************

Archí regreso donde estaba Candy.

-vamos Candy debes salir por la puerta Trasera, en un carruaje te esta esperando Anthony, vamos date prisa.

-Archí, cuida de Annie, cuida de mi familia, Archí cuídate tú.

-Vamos gatita debes irte ahora.

Archí estaba nervioso, estaba agitado, cuando llego con Candy, le indico el camino que debía seguir al cual iría sola, si la veían acompañada podría ser descubiertos, la abrazo y se despidió de ella esperaba volver a ver pronto, le dolía dejarla, pero era lo mejor, siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero sabia cual era su lugar en la vida de Candy, por lo que nunca se interpuso entre ella y Anthony, pero con Terry era diferente no la cedería a una persona la cual despreciaba.

Candy sollozaba cuando se despidió de Archí que siempre fue para ella como otro hermano, con el cual siempre podía contar, y esperaba con que el cuidara a la pequeña Annie.

* * *

Anthony estaba dentro de un carruaje que había tomado prestado el y Archí, por no decir robado, pero nada importaba solo que Candy lo amaba y pronto estarían juntos para siempre, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no escucho la llegada de los otros cocheros que se estacionaban detrás de el, hasta que uno le toco el hombro.

-vamos chico muévete, no puedes quedarte a la mitad del callejón.

-que?, pero estoy esperando a alguien….

-al igual que todos, vamos chico muévete, es tarde, pronto terminara y debemos estar ahí.

A Anthony no le quedo mas que moverse al inicio de la calle, debía hacer algo, pronto saldría Candy por esa puerta y debía hacerla subir al carruaje con el, así que bajo del carruaje, tomo una manta negra que había en el asiento, la usaría para ocultar a Candy de los demás cocheros, esperaría por ella junto a la puerta.

* * *

Candy corría hacia Anthony levantado su gran vestido de novia, cuando se topo con un mozo.

-señorita la esperaba, me pidió un joven rubio que la llevara con el sígame por favor, no tenemos tiempo.

Esto era raro, Archí no dijo que alguien la ayudaría, pero menciono a un rubio, Anthony era rubio, no tenia tiempo debía confiar en que el hombre la llevaría con el.

Candy siguió al mozo que la llevaba atreves del jardín.

* * *

Terry se había disfrazado con la ropa de uno de los mozos por lo que estaba en el callejón con los demás cocheros, esperaba que en el cualquier momento saliera candy por la puerta de servicio y esperaba conocer al desgraciado que deseaba quitarle a su esposa, le rompería la cara.

Ya había pasado mas de 15 minutos desde que el y Candy se habían ausentado de la fiesta, por lo que su padre ya tendría en sus manos la nota que había escrito.

* * *

-señor me pidieron que le entregara esto.

El duque tomo la nota que le daba uno de los sirvientes, Terry y su esposa no estaban por ningún lado ya había dado ordenes que los buscaran por todo el palacio, pero que les dieran privacidad, conocía a su hijo, debía estar buscando la manera de consumar su matrimonio. Y sabia que tenia razón cuando abrió la nota que decía simplemente.

"nos hemos fugado"

La fiesta debía seguir sin los anfitriones pero no haría a su hijo regresar cuando deseaba estar con su esposa, los invitados tendrían que conformarse solo con la presencia de la familia de los novios.

* * *

Candy salió por la puerta de servicio cuando de pronto sin algo le impidió la visión era negro fue lo único que distinguió cuando algo le cubrió también la nariz y la boca y le hizo perder el conocimiento, lo ultimo que pudo decir fue.

-Anthony.

Continuara……………………..

Prox capitulo Noche de bodas.

Nota del autor.

No estoy segura de cómo quedo este capitulo creo que lo complique demasiado, sufrí una crisis imaginativa. Gracias por sus reviews y a los que han respondido alas preguntas, todos tienen otra palomita, bueno aquí va la tercera de cinco preguntas, ahh un aviso la ultima pregunta se basa en el fic de alys avalos reencuentro en el vórtice.

3.-en colegio san pablo Candy golpea a Eliza por que razón?, en Escocia Terry tiene una mascota que es y cuales son sus dos nombres de esta?

Gracias a los siguen este fic y gracias a todos por sus reviews. Y gracias por darle cuerda a mí desatada cabeza.


	17. 16 Noche de Bodas

Un amor inesperado

Capitulo 16 noche de bodas.

-donde estoy?

Candy estaba desconcertada no sabia donde estaba, lo ultimo que recordaba era una oscuridad como en la que estaba ahora, debía estar en un carruaje, eso suponía ya que solo escuchaba los cascos de los caballos golpear contra el pavimento, de pronto recordó que trataba de huir con Anthony, debía estar con el, por lo que comenzó a llamarlo.

-Anthony?

Pero no había respuesta, solo silencio, debía estar con el, no podía estar con otra persona, sabia que había otra persona frente a ella pero no podía verle el rostro, pero estaba segura de que era un hombre y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera..

-Anthony, Anthony?

-vaya con que ese es su nombre.

Candy se irguió enseguida en el asiento esa voz que aun retumbaba en sus oídos no era la de Anthony era la de.

-¡Terry¡

- a quien mas esperabas Candy.

Candy se quedo muda, estaba impávida, su corazón se había detenido o era que latía demasiado deprisa para sentir su palpitar.

- lamento desilusionarte pero no soy tu adorado Anthony, soy tu esposo.

Terry salió de las sombras para encarar a Candy le debía muchas explicaciones.

Candy estaba horrorizada como se había enterado que escaparía con Anthony, como había llegado ahí con el y sobre todo donde la llevaba, no sabia que hacer, solo retrocedió al tener enfrente unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo y la mirada dura que Terry tenia en su rostro era una expresión que Candy jamás había visto en ningún hombre, tenia miedo de su esposo.

-a donde vamos?

Terry estaba demasiado molesto, luchaba por reprimir la indignación, la humillación, la ira y rabia que sentía en ese momento, debía mantener la fachada, pero Candy llamando a su amado y sus preguntas no ayudaban demasiado.

-a donde me llevas Terry?- candy alzo la voz debía saber a donde se dirigían

-te llevo donde me da la gana, por algo soy tu esposo, tu dueño.

- pero ya que quieres saberlo vamos al puerto de South Hampton

-al puerto, no, no puedo irme, déjame bajar, Terry dente el carruaje debo bajar.

Candy se levanto, debía bajar de ese carruaje aun no era demasiado tarde podían pedir la anulación del matrimonio, aun no lo habían consumado y por su parte ella no deseaba hacerlo, debía regresar a lado de Anthony el la esperaba.

-deténgase, debo bajar.

Candy le gritaba al cochero debía detenerse, pero este hizo caso omiso a sus llamados, bien si no se detendría saltaría del carruaje, abrió la puerta y se preparaba para saltar cuando, dos grandes manos la tomaron de los brazos como dos tenazas con las que forcejeo pero no pudo librarse de ellas, solo se vio libre de ellas cuando la arrojaron al interior del carruaje con gran fuerza.

Candy estaba desesperada debía bajar, no sabia en que momento había comenzado a llorar, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, tal vez podría convencer a Terry de dejarla ir, el no la amaba después de todo.

-Terry cometí un gran error, jamás debí aceptar casarme contigo, pero no es tarde podemos pedir la anulación del matrimonio.

Terry se rio de ella, debía estar loca si creía que la dejaría irse con otro. El carruaje se detuvo habían llegado al puerto, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, Candy había estado inconsciente casi todo el viaje que había llevado mas de tres horas, Terry Bajo del carruaje esperaba que Candy bajara, pero esta se había movido al fondo del carruaje, por lo que Terry subió por ella, se iría con el aun si la tenia que llevar arrastrando al barco, la tomo fuertemente de ambos brazos y le dijo.

-eres mi esposa, llevas mi nombre y vendrás conmigo quieras o no, te quedo claro?

Terry la sostenía fuertemente de un brazo cuando se acerco a el, un hombre que había bajado de un carruaje el cual parecía llevar baúles, Candy después lo identifico como Charlie el amigo de Terry, el cual le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, le dio unos papeles a Terry los cuales guardo en el bolsillo de su saco.

Las personas estaban empezando abordar, había un poco de gente, candy pensó que tal vez podría liberarse del agarre de Terry y escapar, pero a cada paso que daban mas fuerte la sujetaba y mas pegada a su cuerpo la tenia, y además detrás de ellos iba Charlie, le seria demasiado difícil zafarse del agarre de Terry, pero debía intentarlo.

-si tratas de huir te juro que lo buscare y lo matare y tu lo lamentaras el resto de tu vida.

Le advirtió Terry al sentir que trataba de forcejear del agarre que tenía sobre ella, así la tomo de la cintura y la pego aun más a su costado.

Subieron al Mauritania, partían hacia América, una vez en el barco Terry la llevo directamente hacia los camarotes, Candy trataba de estrujarse los sesos en busca de un buen argumento con el que pudiera convencer a Terry dejarla irse, debía darse prisa antes que el barco zarpara.

-Terry, vamos déjame ir, yo no te amo, tu no me amas.

-si tienes razón no, no te amo en este momento te detesto mas que a cualquier persona en el mundo

-entonces déjame ir aun no es demasiado tarde, no hemos consumado el matrimonio _podemos pedir….._

-pues eso tiene solución ahora mismo.

Terry sujeto a candy de los hombros y la arrojo a la cama, Terry se quito el saco y lo dejo caer sobre el piso, subió a la cama, candy retrocedió al ver que se acercaba a ella, Terry se coloco sobre ella, comenzó a besarla, acaricio sus piernas, sus caderas, sus hombros, besaba su cuello, Terry rompió cuanto lazo y prenda estorbaba su paso, abrió las piernas de Candy y la atrajo hacia el, Candy trataba de detenerlo, golpeaba su pecho, lo empujaba, mordió sus labios cuando intentaba besarla, pero nada parecía funcionar.

-basta, detente, auxilio, déjame, ayúdenme.

-detente, no me hagas daño, por favor, detente.

-auxilio algui….

Terry sintió el sabor de sangre en su boca pero no importaba, el seguía besándola, acariciando sus piernas, besando su cuello, y de nuevo su boca, entonces percibió en su boca un sabor salado, se detuvo a mirar a Candy, lo que vio lo hizo retroceder en su avance, Candy lloraba profusamente, la sentía temblar bajo el, en sus ojos había una expresión de miedo, pavor, que jamás había visto en ella ni siquiera en la noche en que la salvo del desgraciado de Neal, esto lo hizo sentir como el peor hombre del mundo, como un canalla, se levanto de la cama, se acomodo la ropa, tomo su saco y salió del camarote azotando la puerta, cerro la puerta con llave.

Candy trato de cubrirse con lo que quedaba de su vestido de novia, como había llegado a esto, como pudo haberse equivocado tanto, por que dudo de Anthony, por que demonios se había casado con alguien a quien no amaba y no la amaba a ella, pero ninguna de estas preguntas tenían respuesta ni sentido ya para Candy, abrazo fuertemente sus rodillas y lloro desconsoladamente, esperando que alguien la despertara de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Terry salió del camarote mas molesto de lo que ya estaba, maldecía al cielo y todo aquel que se atreviera a ponerse frente a el en este momento, se dirigió al bar del barco, lo único que deseaba en este momento era no ver el fondo del vaso de licor que tenia enfrente, como era posible que hubiera renunciado a sus derechos como esposo de una manera tan fácil, era suya, tenia todo el derecho de poseerla, pero demonios al ver a Candy de esa manera lo hizo sentir como la persona mas cruel y despiadada del mundo, no podía creer que tuviera esa consideración con una persona que no tuvo la mas mínima consideración con el.

Terry no entendía sus sentimientos en este momento que eran demasiado abrumadores, por lo que decidió perderse en un botella de licor, eso no solucionaría sus problemas lo sabia, pero al menos trataría de olvidarlos por un momento.

Anthony no sabia que pasaba pero esta junto a la puerta de servicio desde hace mas de media hora, algo debió pasar, debía encontrar a Candy y huir con ella, estaba decidido a entrar a buscarla puerta por puerta, debía encontrarla, estaba a punto de entrar cuando se topo con Albert que se escapaba de la boda, había visto a Terry llevarse a Candy por la puerta trasera, vio que la llevaba en brazos al subir a un carruaje, ya que ellos se habían fugado el haría lo mismo, temía que la tía abuela se empeñara en casarlo a el con Eliza Leagan o con algunas de las jovencitas que no lo habían perdido de vista en toda la noche, por lo que decidió volver a viajar un poco por el mundo, esta vez iría al amazonas.

-oh perdona, lo siento.

Albert se disculpo cuando golpeo a alguien en su intento por huir.

-Albert

-oh Anthony, disculpa no te reconocí.

-Albert, deseaba felicitar a Candy sabes donde esta?

-lo siento Anthony has llegado tarde se acaba de ir con su marido han salido por una de las puertas de servicio y han subido un carruaje hace unos minutos.

-que?

Anthony no espero ninguna explicación mas de parte de Albert corrió hacia donde Albert había señalado con la esperanza de alcanzar a Candy, pero cuando llego no encontró a nadie en el callejón, solo había oscuridad y un corazón que se quedo hecho trizas.

Candy paso la noche en vela llorando y llamando en susurros a Anthony, aunque hubiera querido no podría dormir, debía mantenerse alerta por si Terry regresaba, busco entre las cosas que había en el camarote algo con que protegerse pero no había nada, por lo que se encerró en el baño, llevo las sabanas que había en la cama y se metió en la tina, pronto estaría llena con sus lagrimas.

Pese a sus esfuerzos que había hecho fue en vano, ya que Terry se ahogo en un botella y se había quedado en el bar toda la noche, Candy salió con cautela del baño debía encontrar algo que ponerse, no podía seguir con el vestido que tenia estaba hecho girones, caminaba sigilosamente estaba temerosa de encontrarse con Terry, había luz en el camarote por lo que candy pudo observar con mayor atención y quedo asombrada, esto no parecía un camarote, parecía mas un cuarto de hotel, con chimenea y con quien sabe cuantas cosas mas. Camino hacia la estancia donde encontró unos baúles, los abrió uno por uno, alguno debía contener ropa, y lo encontró, y lo arrastro hasta la habitación.

Toda la ropa era nueva, había tantos vestidos, de seda, de organza, de satín, de diferentes colores, corsés y lencería de encaje que jamás había visto en su vida, que eran mucho mas pequeños que los que traía puestos, escogió un par y un vestido negro como su futuro parecía ser y entro al baño de nuevo, debía asearse tratar de quitarse la sensación de sentirse sucia, lleno la bañera de agua caliente y se sumergió en ella, el agua caliente, el jabón y sus lagrimas se mezclaron.

Estaba abrumada, desconsolada pero aun así no podía evitar preguntarse como es que los besos y caricias de Terry cada una de ellas le hablaban del dolor que le había causado, de la furia que sentía y a la vez podían ser tan dulces y tiernas, todo esto generaba en ella un conflicto, pero decidió ignorarlo debía ocuparse ahora por encontrar la manera de volver con Anthony.

Salió de la bañera envolvió su cuerpo con una gruesa toalla blanca, estaba sola, se vistió sola y le tomo demasiado tiempo poder ponerse el corsé y aun a si le quedo un tanto torcido, pero no importaba, ahora hacia juego con su vida que también estaba torcida, jamás se había vestido sola, siempre había estado dorothy con ella, pero ahora no había nadie o eso era lo que creía, hasta que escucho que alguien roncaba en la habitación continua , quiso abrir la puerta pero descubrió que estaba cerrada con llave, no sabría o mas bien no quería ver quien estaba detrás de esa puerta, por lo que se quedo en la cama y comenzó a llorar nuevamente hasta que se quedo dormida.

Terry despertó después de medio día con un intenso dolor de cabeza, y genio de los mil demonios, no estaba seguro de cómo había regresado al camarote, pero estaba seguro que no lo había hecho por su propio pie, Trato de levantarse pero la habitación comenzó a girar por lo que decidió tomar a siento otra vez, coloco sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza entre sus manos.

Debía asearse por lo que debía entrar en la recamara, tomo la llave y la giro con cuidado y entro sigilosamente, y lo que encontró lleno sus ojos, tendida en cama y vestida de negro su color preferido se encontraba Candy profundamente dormida, no pudo evitar que su corazón se derritiera al ver la así parecía un ángel, el cual solo lo atormentaba, su cuerpo y mente parecían estar desconectados, sin darse cuenta se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla, como era posible que un ser que parecía ser tan divino fuera capaz de causarle tanto dolor y enojo, Terry cerro las manos en puños y se metió en el baño antes de que arremetiera contra ella nuevamente e hiciera algo que tal vez lamentaría por el solo hecho de que la marcaria y destrozaría el espíritu alegre de Candy.

Continuara……………………..

Próximo capitulo América

Uff, vaya que me gusta complicarles las cosas a Terry y Candy pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer, podre Anthony, me rompe el corazón, espero me perdonen por hacerlo sufrir.

4.- pregunta listos. Aclaro por si alguien no entendió esta pregunta se basa en el anime pero la próxima pregunta la cual es la ultima se basa en el fic de alys avalos reencuentro en el vórtice.

¿Por qué razón despiden a Candy del hospital Santa Juana y donde consigue trabajo nuevamente?,

¿Como es que Albert recupera la memoria?

Respuesta ala pregunta anterior.

Candy golpea a eliza por entrometida y burlase del a carta que le escribió la señorita Pony, y la mascota de Terry es un oveja llamada 93 y luego le pone Eleonor.

Otra palomita a todos los que contestaron. Bye nos vemos en el prox cap., aun no estoy segura del nombre lo mas seguro es que lo cambie.


	18. 17 en Aguas turbulentas

un amor inesperado.

Capitulo 17. En aguas turbulentas.

Terry entro en la bañera trataba de despejar su mente, pero nada funcionaba solo veía en su mente esos ojos verdes que lo miraban llenos de temor, se sentía impotente, furioso consigo mismo mas que con candy, por que demonios si amaba a otro no se lo dijo y por que acepto casarse con el cuando no sentía ningún afecto hacia el, Terry tenia mil en preguntas y ninguna tenia respuesta o la importancia como la que volvía a su mente una y otra vez, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿La dejaría ir? No de ninguna manera haría eso, pero que haría entonces, retenerla a su lado por la fuerza, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así como así, era su esposa, su dueño, llevaba su nombre, no seria humillado por una mujer.

Terry llevaba mas de media hora en la bañera dándole vueltas al asunto solo para llegar a la misma conclusión, le pertenecía y no la dejaría ir, cuando se dio cuenta el agua estaba fría y ni siquiera se había aseado, después de tomar la pastilla de jabón y la esponja lavo su cuerpo, su cabello, cuando lavaba su rostro percibió que el jabón tenia un olor como de rosas, lo cual le recordó el aroma de candy, eso lo molesto por lo que arrojo el Jabón a la bañera.

-ni siquiera en el baño puedo olvidarme de esa…….

Terry se mordió la lengua, conocía demasiadas palabras para insultar a Candy pero no podía ni siquiera decirlas al pensar en ella, aun mas molesto consigo mismo y con el mundo, salió de la bañera y se envolvió con una gruesa toalla blanca que le cubría de la cintura hacia a bajo, y con otra seco su pecho y su cabello, busco en el baño su ropa pero no había nada, solo en un rincón estaba su ropa sucia y en otro el vestido de Candy.

-¡demonios olvide la ropa!

Por lo que salió del baño, esperaba que candy continuara durmiendo, y así era, fue al salón abrió los baúles hasta que encontró su ropa, toma un par de calzoncillos limpios, una camisa blanca y un traje negro, y volvió ala habitación a vestirse.

Candy había dormido mas de medio día, pero sentía como si solo llevara unos minutos durmiendo, el ruido de la puerta que Terry azoto al salir despertó a Candy, estaba exhausta no quería levantarse así que cerro los ojos nuevamente y se quedo acostada, estaba despierta pero prefirió hacerse la dormida, Terry regreso ala habitación y dejo caer al piso la toalla que tenia en la cintura, y comenzó a vestirse, creía que candy seguía durmiendo.

Los ojos de candy se abrieron de par en par cuando vio lo que parecía ser un hombre desnudo frente a ella de espaldas, no podía creer lo que veía, era alto, cabello castaño largo y abundante, una espalda ancha, músculos bien marcados y definidos, no era una bola de músculos, era perfecto, con una piel blanca aunque no tan blanca como la de ella, tenia largas piernas, y un lunar en forma de estrella que tenia en un glúteo(*), pero por que demonios seguía mirándolo, sus ojos y su mente la traicionaban, no podía cerrar los ojos, por lo que solo contuvo el aliento y observo como se vestía Terry frente a ella, hasta que este estuvo completamente vestido logro cerrar los ojos , oculto su rostro entre las almohadas, sabia que estaba mas sonrojada que un tomate.

Terry se vistió y salió de la habitación tenia hambre, debía buscar algo de comer y conseguir que limpiaran el camarote estaba demasiado desordenado y alguien que se ocupara de atender a candy.

* * *

Terry se dirigía al comedor, su estomago le estaba pidiéndole a gritos algo que no fuera un trago de whisky, después de tomar una taza de te y unos huevos, pregunto al mesero que le servía otra taza de te.

-necesito que se envíe a alguien que limpie mi camarote y un mucama que se encargue de mi esposa.

-no hay problema señor Granchester, enviaremos a alguien a su camarote enseguida.

-no tráigala antes aquí debo hablar con ella antes.

Al mesero le pareció extraña la solicitud de Terry pero accedió a ella, así que trajo a una chica que se había colado como polizonte al barco y ahora debía trabajar para pagar su pasaje o seria entregada a la policía al llegar a América.

-señor Granchester ella es la mucama que solicito.

-bien retírese.

Terry miro fijamente a la joven que tenia enfrente, una chica alta y un tanto robusta, parecía bastante nerviosa, pero ya que no tenia donde escoger.

-cual es tu nombre.

-me llamo Ruth señor.

-bien Ruth necesito que te encargues de ayudar a mi esposa con todo lo que necesite, pero no puedes bajo ningún motivo dejarla sola y debes notificarme cualquier cosa que haga o planee hacer has entendido.

-si, si señor.

-bien sígueme.

Terry se había resuelto a no perder a candy así que la vigilaría, no permitiría que se burlara de el, después de tomar algo de comida para Candy volvió al camarote.

* * *

Candy salió de la cama después de que Terry saliera, sentía calor, se sentía abochornada, debía hacer algo para deshacerse de esas imágenes que no podía sacar de su mente, por lo empezó a sacar la ropa del baúl y acomodarlas en el guardarropa, el viaje le llevaría una semana, nunca lo había hecho pero no era una inútil que necesita una mucama para todo, y eso la ayudaría a despejar su mente.

Trataba de concentrarse en lo que hacia, cuando empezó acomodar la ropa interior su mente le hacia jugadas, recordaba a Terry desnudo frente a ella, Terry en calzoncillos, no estaba preparada para lidiar con eso, así que dejo la ropa interior esparcida por el piso y regreso a la cama, trataba de sofocar las imágenes que venían a su mente una y otra vez, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, por lo que volvió a fingir estar dormida.

Terry regresaba al camarote seguido de una mucama que traía un carrito de servicio con comida para candy, se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Candy.

-levántate debes comer algo.

Candy estaba impávida, no podía moverse, no quería hacerlo, la voz de Terry era dura, ciertamente tenia hambre, pero temía ver a la cara a Terry.

-no quiero nada, déjame en paz.

Terry se acerco a la cama en un intento de sacar a Candy de la cama, esta al percibir que se acercaba a ella nuevamente, huyo de cualquier contacto con el, haciéndose un ovillo en la orilla de la cama opuesta a la que se había acercado Terry, esto molesto mas a Terry, por lo que salió furioso de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Candy seguía sin moverse hasta la suave voz de una mujer el saco de sus pensamientos.

-donde quiere que ponga el desayuno señora?

-señora?

Candy lentamente salió de debajo de las mantas y frente a ella había una mucama que sostenía una bandeja en las manos, esperando a que ella le indicara donde ponerla.

-se ha ido?

-Ohh si se refiere a su esposo si se ha ido.

Candy salto de la cama estaba hambrienta, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer.

Mientras tanto Ruth comenzó a limpiar la habitación, si que tenia un gran trabajo por delante, tan solo limpiar la habitación le llevaría todo el día.

-vaya, vaya si que deben haberla pasado muy bien anoche- pensó Ruth al encontrar la ropa interior que candy había dejado esparcida en el suelo.

Candy desayunaba tranquilamente pese a lo terrible de su situación no había perdido el apetito, cuando oyó que Ruth le preguntaba algo.

-que quiere que haga con el señora?

Candy dejo caer el tenedor al piso, Ruth había encontrado el vestido de novia de Candy en el baño y lo sostenía con ambas manos, los ojos de candy se llenaron de lagrimas al contemplar aquel vestido que simbolizaba su condena al igual que los anillos que llevaba en la mano, y sobre todo los recuerdos de su noche de bodas.

-señora?

-quémalo o has lo que quieras con el, no lo quiero ver.

Deseaba que de igual manera desaparecieran todos sus problemas y ser felices al lado del hombre que verdad amaba, extrañaba tanto a Anthony , que sin desearlo en un suave susurro escapo su nombre de sus labios, fue tan suave que solo ella pudo escucharlo, pero sabia que sin importar la distancia Anthony la escucharía.

* * *

Anthony estaba desesperado no sabia a donde se habían llevado a Candy, pregunto a Annie, a Archí, Steir, pero nadie podía darle al menos una pista, estaba seguro que Candy lo amaba y lo necesitaba en este momento, se lo decía su corazón, o lo que quedaba del, Anthony había recurrido a cuanta persona pensó que podía ayudarlo, pero nada, solo conseguía negativas o escusas pobres, Caminaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo cuando se topo con alguien.

-pero mira quien tenemos aquí, nada mas y nada menos que a Anthony Brower?

- quítate de mi camino Eliza.

-por que de tan mal humor Anthony, me pregunto por que será?....... mmmmm ya se, será acaso que tu amorcito se ha casado con otro y te ha dejado.

-cállate Eliza, no estoy de humor te lo advierto.

-pero por que te ahogas en un vaso de agua Anthony, cuando no ves que te has librado de una alimaña como Candy, que solo se ama así misma y es una vulgar ladrona que solo se caso por el dinero de Terrance.

-Cállate Eliza no hables así de Candy no te lo permito

Anthony tomo a Eliza de los hombros y la sacudió, estaba molesto y ella solo lo hacia enfadar mas, Eliza aprovecho la ocasión y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Anthony y le susurro al oído.

-Vamos Anthony tu y yo podemos pasarlo muy bien como Candy y Terry en su luna de miel en América, Anthony solo decídete a olvidarla conmigo.

Anthony se sacudió a Eliza de encima con un empujón haciendo que esta cayera al suelo sobre su propio trasero.

-Eres un estúpido Anthony, lo lamentaras.

Anthony hizo oídos sordos al berrinche de Eliza, ya tenia una idea de donde buscar a Candy, pero que tonto había sido, por que no lo pensó antes el, corrió hacia su casa, debía reunir algunas pertenencias y todo el dinero posible para ir a buscar a Candy en América.

Pero ir a buscar a Candy no le seria tan fácil, su madre lo esperaba con una mala noticia.

- Anthony

Su madre se arrojo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar profusamente al verlo entrar por la puerta, esta era una desgracia, ella no podía lidiar sola con esto, Anthony debía apoyarla.

-madre que ha sucedido?

-madre?

-madre que sucede?

-tu padre, tu padre, Anthony.

-que le sucede a mi padre, dime.

Anthony sabia que su madre solía tener reacciones exageradas, pero esto era diferente lo sabia, la atmosfera que se respiraba en su hogar era demasiado tensa, para una reacción exagerada de su madre. Anthony llevo a su madre a un sillón donde se sentó junto a ella esperando que hablara.

-madre, háblame, dime que sucede.

-Ohh Anthony, tu padre esta enfermo, tuvo un infarto esta mañana.

-que?

Anthony se levanto enseguida y hecho a correr hacia las escaleras, debía ver a su padre y asegurarse que estuviera bien, cuando al pie de la escalera se topo con el doctor que venia bajando.

-doctor dígame como esta mi padre? Esta bien? Se pondrá bien?

-tu padre esta muy delicado Anthony, debe descansar, le tomara tiempo recuperarse, deben evitarle preocupaciones.

Esto era malo, no podría partir inmediatamente a buscar a Candy como había pensado, debía esperar a que su padre se recuperara, debía cuidar de su madre y sus dos hermanos pequeños, Edward y rose de 4 y 5 años.

–Anthony tendrás que hacerte cargo de los negocios de tu padre, hasta que se recupere.

Anthony sintió que cada una de estas palabras le taladraba los oídos, era como si sintiera en sus manos unos pesados grilletes que lo apresaban y le impedían buscar a candy, a su Candy.

Continuara………………

Próximo cap.

Umm no se aun el nombre del próximo capitulo, pero bueno ha este le cambie el nombre.

Yo con gusto me hubiera quedado tuerta por estar ahí con candy viendo a Terry, estoy segura que mas de una de ustedes piensa igual, jajajajajaja, uy hago sufrir mucho a todos espero me perdonen, pero en unos cap. mas lo arreglo.

Preparados para la última pregunta, listos

5.-en el fic de alys avalos reencuentro en el vórtice, Candy y Terry intercambian además de caricias y besos, cuatro objetos, que son estos cuatro objetos y cuales la razón por lo que los intercambiaron, y ¿a quien pertenecían los anillos con lo que se casaron Terry y Candy?

Opps espero no habérselas complicado mucho, en el próximo cap. les tengo una sorpresa a todos.

Hasta pronto y besos, nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Gracias por volar y soñar con mi atolondrada y desatada cabeza.


	19. 18 camino a futuro desconocido

Un amor inesperado

Capitulo 18 CAMINO A UN FUTURO DESCONOCIDO.

Para Candy las horas pasaban pero era como si el tiempo estuviera suspendido, no sabia ni en que día vivía, había perdido algo de peso, estaba muy pálida, su cabello había perdido brillo al igual que sus ojos, había perdido su deseo por vivir, deseaba enterrarse en ese camarote y olvidarse de todo por lo que solía pasar sus días durmiendo o llorando, la mucama se empañaba en tratar de hacerla comer un poco pero solo lograba que Candy picara un poco la comida, Ruth convenció a Terry que le permitiera a Candy salir del Camarote creía que tal vez la luz del sol podría ayudar a su joven patrona, a lo que Terry accedió poco convencido con la condición de que siempre estuvieran cerca de el, además de que no la perdería de vista.

Terry al contrario de Candy evitaba a toda costa pasar el día encerrado en el camarote con ella cerca, era extraño deseaba verla, tener la cerca, pero al mismo tiempo no podía soportar ver a Candy, era extraño le causaba dolor, pena e ira al mismo tiempo, por lo que pasaba su tiempo en el bar, o en la cubierta paseando de un lado a otro manteniendo la vista fija en el horizonte. Incluso Terry dormía en un sofá que había en el camarote, después de su desastrosa noche de bodas no volvió a tocar a Candy, no la podía mirarla a los ojos y lo mismo sucedía con Candy no podía verle a la cara era inexplicable para ella pero se sentía avergonzada.

Los días pasaron y por fin habían llegado a América era demasiado temprano por lo que el muelle estaba cubierto de una intensa neblina y bruma, Candy estaba ataviada en un hermoso vestido color lila, Ruth había tratado de hacerla lucir hermosa pero la cara de tristeza y la pena que se reflejaban en los ojos de Candy hecho por la borda todo el esfuerzo de Ruth.

Poco a poco las personas iban bajando del barco, Terry tomo a Candy del brazo aunque no tan fuerte como cuando abordaron el barco en south Hampton una semana atrás, el muelle estaba abarrotado de personas que esperaban recibir a sus seres queridos, bajaron del Barco seguidos de Ruth que había sido contratada por Terry de manera permanente.

Candy siguió a Terry con la vista clavada en el piso, estaba desorientada, por fin habían llegado a tierra pero no sabia que le tenia preparado el destino al llegar, tenia miedo, no sabia como enfrentaría su futuro, pero sabia una cosa, no estaba preparada fuera lo que fuera, Candy estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos que no supo en que momento habían dejado el muelle y tomado un tren con quien sabe que destino.

Terry estaba sentado cómodamente en el asiento de enfrente mirando a Candy dormir mientras bebía una taza de te, le era demasiado difícil definir que era lo que sentía por Candy cuando tenia demasiados sentimientos encontrados por ella, de lo único que podía estar seguro era que no la dejaría ir, encontraría la forma de lidiar con la rabia e ira asesina que a veces sentía cuando veía a Candy, Terry paso todo el viaje hacia california metido en sus pensamientos tratando de desenredar la maraña que eran sus sentimientos cuando por fin habían llegado, cada vez estaban mas cerca solo faltaba un viaje en auto que no les llevaría mas de dos horas, así que ordeno a Ruth que despertara a Candy que después de un rato de observar por la ventana se quedado dormida.

Candy se vio llevaba entre las personas dirigida solamente por el brazo que Terry tenia en su cintura, esta era su oportunidad para escapar, por lo que hecho a correr apresuradamente empujando a cuanta persona se encontraban a su paso, causo que varias personas cayeran al pavimento pero no había tiempo de disculparse y tratar de ayudarlos, por ahora solamente debía correr y correr.

-maldición, ¡Candy¡ ¡Candy!

Terry gritaba el nombre de Candy en cuanto sintió que esta lo empujaba y comenzaba a correr en dirección opuesta, maldijo al cielo y a la tierra, comenzó a correr tras ella.

Candy puso todo su esfuerzo y cada latido de su corazón por dar cada paso a lo que era su libertad y camino a la felicidad, pero cada vez le era mas difícil reunir energía cuando su cuerpo y mente estaban mas que exhaustos por la falta de alimento, pero aun así debía esforzarse por escapar o moriría en el intento.

Terry estaba furioso, que estúpido había sido al no pensar que Candy trataría de escapar de el para reunirse con ese infeliz, la había traído a América que era lo mas alejado, había considerado la villa en Escocia pero no estaba lo suficientemente lejos, y ahora en un descuido escapa de el, Terry corrió tras ella como alma que se lleva el diablo, era sorprendente ver cuan lejos había llegado Candy en unos instantes, pero el era mas fuerte y rápido que ella, estaba apunto de alcanzarla, cuando Candy cruzo la calle a toda prisa sin mirar a ningún lado solo hacia adelante, que no vio venir un carruaje que venia a toda marcha hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El caballo y el cochero se asustaron por la repentina aparición de la muchacha en media calle, trato de refrenar al caballo, pero este alzo las patas delanteras, provocando que Candy se paralizara y cayera al pavimento por lo que fue golpeada en un costado por una de las patas del caballo por lo que cayo al pavimento inconsciente aun lado de una caballo que estaba demasiado nervioso y relinchaba sin parar.

Terry corrió al lado de Candy, comenzó a hablarle suavemente mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la pego a su pecho y corrió con ella en brazos al auto que los estaba esperando para llevarlos a Lakewood.

-Candy Candy, vamos pecosa despierta.

Candy estaba inconsciente pero podía oír un suave susurro en su oído y un cálido aliento que le hacia cosquillas en el cuello, por lo que instintivamente se acerco mas al calor que sentía que envolvía su cuerpo y entonces solo escuchaba un apresurado y loco top, top, top, que la fue arrullando poco a poco hasta que se quedo profundamente sumida en la inconsciencia.

El hombre que los esperaba que a Terry y Candy era uno de los hombres de confianza de su padre, había estado presente cuando firmaron el contrato matrimonial y las escrituras de dos casas una era la villa Grandchester en Escocia y la otra era una mansión en Lakewood América la cual había sido la dote de Candy.

George Johnson, el nuevo administrador de Terry, hubiera preferido llevar a Candy a un hospital inmediatamente Terry pero le indico que seria mejor llevarla a la mansión donde el mismo se haría cargo de revisar a Candy y curar sus heridas, así que el chofer condujo a gran velocidad el nuevo auto de Terry.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión después de poco menos de una hora de conducir a gran velocidad llegaron a Lakewood donde los esperaban los sirvientes para darles la bienvenida a la joven pareja a su nuevo hogar, pero Terry estaba preocupado por Candy por el golpe que recibió del caballo, por lo que los ignoro totalmente y pregunto directamente a una jovencita rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba al pie de la escalera.

-donde esta la habitación principal?

-por aquí señor.

La misma muchacha lo guio a través del las escaleras hasta el primer piso donde lo llevo hasta una puerta doble de madera, Terry entro apresuradamente a la habitación y coloco a candy suavemente en el lecho después de lo comenzó a desnudar a Candy a toda prisa y a pedir cosas a las dos mucamas que veían con ojos desorbitados lo que hacia Terry con Candy, aunque cada una por diferentes razones.

-necesito agua caliente, y unas toallas.

Terry necesito llamar dos veces para que ambas muchachas se movieran y buscaran lo que había pedido.

Con manos expertas descubrió la espalda de Candy y con cuidado exploro cada musculo y cada hueso de Candy asegurándose que no fuera mas haya del golpe recibido por el caballo, Terry contuvo la respiración al tener bajo sus manos la cálida piel y tibia de Candy, trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo pero era inevitable que sus sentidos y mente lo llevaran mas allá, hasta que la muchacha despertó bajo la exploración que hacia de su espalda.

Candy despertó en medio del sopor no sabia donde estaba pero sentía como algo muy cálido tocaba su espalda por un instante disfruto de la sensación hasta que se percato que lo sentía eran unas manos que tocaban su espalda desnuda, trato de moverse pero una voz masculina la detuvo en su intento por volverse y ver quien tenia tal atrevimiento.

-quédate quieta quieres

Candy identifico inmediatamente esa voz, pese al dolor que le cruzo por la espalda trato de moverse, rehusaba ser tocada por Terry.

-he dicho que te quedes quieta.

-suéltame, no quiero que me toques

Pese a los reparos de Candy Terry siguió con su exploración sobre su espalda y comenzó a hacer algunos puntos de presión sobre diversas partes y le preguntaba.

-te duele?

-no, déjame no me toques, auh bueno un poco.

Pero la mueca de dolor que Candy hizo revelo que en verdad le dolía mas de lo que quería aparentar, Terry le pidió que se sentara en la cama, lo que Candy logro con dificultad cubrió su pecho con las sabanas, miro los ojos de Terry, esperaba encontrar unos ojos fríos, furiosos y distantes pero en vez de eso encontró unos ojos cálidos y llenos de preocupación, Terry se levanto se coloco detrás de ella y pego su oído a su espalda, cosa que a Candy alarmo y protesto ante tan intimo contacto.

-que haces? Aléjate no me toques.

Pero Terry puso los ojos en blanco y coloco una de sus manos en sus hombros para evitar que se moviera.

-quédate quieta, respira profundo, inhala, exhala.

Pese a sus protestas Candy hizo lo que Terry le pidió, cosa que le resulto un tanto difícil no tanto por el dolor que sentía en la espalda y sino por la corriente eléctrica que le cruzaba todo el cuerpo y la piel le cosquillaba al tener a Terry tan cerca. Terry ya no soportaba mas la cercanía con Candy lo estaba matando por lo que después de cerciorase que estaba bien y no había daño a los órganos, se levanto y dio indicaciones a Ruth.

-venda su torso, dale de a beber el te con el sedante y que duerma.

Terry salió de la habitación seguido de la otra chica rubia que los había guiado hasta la habitación.

Terry camino por el pasillo a toda prisa tratando de controlar sus impulsos y se estrujaba los sesos en busca de algo que fuera lo suficientemente convincente para no regresar a esa habitación y tomarla en ese instante, cuando percibió una vocecita que lo siguió desde el momento en que salió de la habitación, por lo que volvió a observar a la fuente de aquella voz que no le permitía concentrarse, cuando se encontró con una chica tan pequeña como Candy igualmente rubia pero tenia ojos azules y su cabello era largo y lacio no rizado como el de Candy, sin duda era hermosa pero no se compara con la belleza que encerraba el rostro y cuerpo de Candy, Terry la miro irritado y bruscamente le pregunto.

-que es lo que quiere?

-perdone no pretendía molestarlo, solo quería darle la bienvenida y decirle que mi nombre es Susana y que estoy encantada de servir en su casa.

-bien ya lo dijo, ahora márchese.

Susana se sentía apenada por el hecho de tener de frente a su nuevo patrón que a sus ojos no era nada, nada desagradable, de hecho sus ojos se habían abierto en gran manera en cuanto alcanzo ver entrar a tan apuesto joven, se lamento que la chica que llevaba en brazos era su joven esposa, era una pena pero no podía evitarlo, su corazón ya se había adherido al de aquel apuesto joven.

Susana no era la única que al ver a Terry le había causando un gran estrago en su corazón, otra mujer igualmente rubia y con ojos azules, su corazón había dado un vuelco al volver a ver al joven después de unos meses cuando lo vio en la estación de tren cuando una chica rubia que corría, en su carrera tropezó con ella por lo que pudo ver bien a aquel joven ojiazul correr detrás de aquella chica, por lo que tendría que averiguar a donde se dirigían debía verlo muy pronto.

Continuara……….

Próximo capitulo rosas marchitas

Nota del autor.

Hola, gracias a los siguen esta historia, pero bueno esta semana si que sufrí crisis imaginativas, pero al fin parece que ya lo solucione, como ven apareció Gusana sin ella no esta completa la historia de Candy y pronto aparcera otra mujer que es…. Sorpresa claro.

Bueno pasando a otra cosa, les doy la respuesta a la última pregunta:

-Candy le da a Terry el crucifijo que le regalo de la señorita Pony por que este siempre regresa a ella y espera que Terry regrese a ella, y Terry le da su anillo de esmeralda que el compro con el fin de recordar el color de sus ojos.* y cuando ya regresaron a América Candy intercambia con Terry un diaria que ella escribió para el si el le muestra todas las cosas que compro y que llenan el estudio como recuerdo de ella, además de dejarle leer una obra que escribió el mismo que le dedico a Candy

-y los anillos con lo que se desposan son del doctor Duvall.

*Y con respecto a esta pregunta tengo que hacer una corrección, la plantee mal solo intercambian tres objetos como ven, cuando leí sus respuestas me quedaron muchas dudas por lo que volví a leer las partes de rencuentro en el vórtice y ahí vi mi error, opps perdón, lo siento.

Ahora el premio que prometí a todos ustedes, bien les mandare los archivos por un correo electrónico mándenme un correo con su dirección de correo a:

El príncipe verde arroba Hotmail punto COM

Todo junto y con minúsculas bueno no soy egoísta así que lo pongo aquí para todos no solo para los que respondieron a las preguntas sino a todos aquellos que los quieran y aquellos que si respondieron mil gracias por jugar este juego conmigo y volar con mi atolondrada cabeza.

Ahora respondo a algunos de sus reviews

_**EDStarblue**_: Si lo del lunar lo tome del fic corazones en juego, muy buen fic se los recomiendo a quien no lo han leído su autor es msgranchester, y gracias por seguir leyendo.

Solo que olvide hacer la nota al final puse el asterisco y todo y se me olvido ponerla, pero lo voy a corregir pronto.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Cherrie SA

Kira moon xkarlata (tu comen me hizo reir mucho)

Marchh

Angeles Grandchester

Tamborsita333

Lucero d mar

Yarda

Nakeyla

Valebu (Gracias por darme la bienvenida gracias)

Cada uno de sus comen son muy bien recibidos y estimulantes gracias por no olvidarse de mi tratare de apurarme para subir pronto el prox cap.


	20. 19 rosas marchitas

**Un amor inesperado**

Capitulo 19. Rosas marchitas.

Una hermosa rubia ojiazul, alta, esbelta, miraba por la ventana de su cuarto de hotel en la ciudad de California, frotaba sus brazos tratando de calentarse un poco había encendido fuego en la chimenea pero aun podía sentir una fría corriente que no solo tocaba su cuerpo sino que penetraba hasta sus huesos y su alma, tenia muchas preguntas en mente y a la vez albergaba una esperanza tan pequeña como una silenciosa flama en el fondo de su corazón , un tal vez , pero trataba de no animarse demasiado conocía demasiado bien a Terrance sabia que no seria fácil acercarse a el y mucho menos seria fácil conseguir su perdón, pero debía intentarlo si quería ser capaz de vivir con un poco de paz.

Mientras quitaba un disfraz que le había sido útil para pasar desapercibida para los demás, esperaba el regreso del hombre que envió para que averiguara los detalles de donde se encontraba Terry y así encontrar la manera de tratar de acercarse a el, se quito una peluca castaña, unos lentes y un elaborado maquillaje que había usado, de no ser por Richard lo hubiera logrado ya que por algo era la gran actriz Eleonor Baker.

Trataba de despejar su mente pero el recuerdo de la ultima vez que trato de ver a Terry, el día de su boda, pero Richard la había descubierto en la entrada de la iglesia la había tomado de un brazo y apartado de entre los invitados impidiéndole ver a Terry y conocer a su esposa, no le había permitido ni siquiera ver de lejos a su único hijo el día de su boda, le fue demasiado difícil estar frente al duque de Grandchester, el solo ver sus ojos había hecho que su corazón desfallecerá, no podía evitarlo el era el único hombre que había amado y así seria toda su vida, con el corazón destrozado y sumida en la amargura regreso a América esa misma noche, subió al Mauritania y se encerró en su camarote la mayor parte del viaje a llorar su desdicha.

* * *

Ruth termino de currar las heridas de Candy siguiendo las instrucciones que Terry le dio por lo que ayudo a Candy a prepararse para dormir después de que bebiera el te que dejo Terry para ella por lo que Candy no tardo en sumirse en la inconsciencia, necesitaba descansar para que su cuerpo sanara, pero sabia que Candy tenia heridas tan profundas en su alma que por mas que descansar estas no sanarían solas, necesitaban amor y algo mas para ser sanadas.

Terry pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en el estudio bebiendo y fumando, estaba de un genio de los mil demonios que ninguno de los sirvientes se atrevía a hablar con el, le temían, o al manos así era para la mayoría a excepción de Susana que no dejaba de buscar excusas para mantenerse cerca de Terry, le llevaba el te, iba cuando no era solicitada, cosa que a Terry solo le resultaba exasperante, y solo empeoraba su mal humor, aquella chica era hermosa pero no la soportaba se necesitaba mas que una cara bonita para hacer que a Terry le desapareciera el mal humor.

Los días pasaban sin que hubiera señales de mejoría en la relación entre Terry y Candy, que sin lugar a dudas parecían enemigos mas bien que una pareja de recién casados, Candy pasaba todo el día encerrada en su habitación sola en compañía de su mucama Ruth, Terry solía pasar las mañanas cabalgando con Teodora su yegua, y cuando regresaba a casa solía encerrarse en el estudio a beber, fumar y algunas veces se le oía tocar una armónica.

Pese a pasar todo el día encerrada Candy había reconocido donde se encontraba, era la casa de las rosas en Lakewood, había pasado tanto desde la ultima vez que estuvo aquí poco después de que su madre muriera, ya que su ultima voluntad había sido ser enterrada en este lugar junto con las rosas que ella misma solía cultivar y antes de eso había estado aquí con su madre en los primeros meses cuando estaba embarazada de Annie, tenia tantas ganas de recorrer el lugar y notar si algo había cambiado en el donde estaban encerrados los mas hermosos recuerdos que tenia de su madre, deseaba ver los rosales de su madre, ir al lago cercano bañarse en sus aguas, pero sobre todo deseaba visitar el sepulcro de su madre, pero no deseaba ver a Terry y temía que no le permitiera hacer cualquiera de estas cosas.

Cada paso todo el día de un lado a otro en su habitación meditando la idea, si valía la pena pedirle permiso a terrance de visitar el sepulcro de su madre se debatía en la duda, ¿se arriesgaba a tener esos ojos fríos frente a ella o no? ¿Qué pasaría si se lo negaba? Cuando parecía que había tomado una decisión recordaba el temor y la corriente eléctrica que corría por toda su piel al estar frente a el, eso era lo que la hacia detenerse y preguntarse una y otra vez ¿Qué pasaría si la tocaba? ¿Si la forzaba? Después de darle una y mil vueltas al asunto decidió que valdría la pena arriesgarse por lo que salió de su habitación a buscar a Terrance, pero el día se le había acabado dando vueltas en su habitación, Ruth misma creyó que haría un agujero en el piso, pero ya se había decidido así que con pasos un tanto temblorosos recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar al otro extremo donde se encontraba la puerta de la habitación de Terrance, toco dos veces pero nada no había respuestas, estaba por regresar a su habitación cuando decidió girar la perilla que tenia en la mano y esta se abrió fácilmente.

-Terry, Terry?

Candy llamaba a Terry pero no había respuesta así que poco a poco se introdujo en una habitación que estaba en la penumbra, camino tanteando un poco los muebles cercanos que había a su paso, hasta que se topo con lo que parecía ser un papel a sus pies, se inclino lentamente a recoger el papel con el que había tropezado y descubrió que no era un papel sino una foto, era la foto de una mujer.

-Ohh es Eleonor Baker, la gran actriz de Broadway

Candy noto que la foto que sostenía entre sus manos tenia una dedicatoria que decía.

-para mi hijo Terry con todo mi amor Eleonor Baker

-pero no se sabe que sea casada.

De pronto se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Terry a su habitación.

-Candy

Terry estaba mas que sorprendido cuando la vio ahí de pie entre la oscuridad en su recamara y sostenía algo en las manos, que cayo al piso en cuanto lo vio entrar, Candy palideció al verlo caminar hacia ella, retrocedió unos pasos hasta que tropezó con la pared, Terry se inclino para recoger lo que Candy había dejado caer, sus ojos casi se salen de las orbitas cuando vio que era la foto de su madre y que candy la había tenido en sus manos, no dijo nada, le basta ver la expresión de Candy que para confirmar lo que ya sabia, le temía, por lo que simplemente comenzó a romper en pedazos cada vez mas pequeños la foto de su madre mientras los dejaba caer al piso.

-yo… yo lo siento no debí entrar.

Candy trato de salir rápidamente después de decir esto, se dirigía a la puerta cuando sintió la mano de Terry en su brazo girándola dejándola frente a frente, Terry la tomo fuertemente de ambos brazos y la miro a los ojos, Candy pudo sentir como se congelaba su corazón y su sangre después de una mirada que era mas fría y dura que un tempano de hielo.

-no digas una sola palabra, si hablas estas perdida, entendiste?

Terry la soltó, recobrando un poco el control sobre sus emociones.

-Terry yo…

Candy trataba de disculparse pero Terry la interrumpió.

-¡fuera de aquí!

-Terry lo siento, nunca diré una palabra te lo prometo

-¡vete¡

Con eso Candy salió de la habitación de Terry olvidándose por completo de su razón cuando fue al cuarto de Terry, estaba demasiado consternada y confundida por lo que descubrió en el cuarto de Terry, trato de dormir pero no podía dio mil vueltas en la cama, no podía olvidar lo que vio pero volvía a su mente una y otra vez, se forzó a cerrar los ojos y tratar de dejar su mente en blanco hasta que por fin se quedo dormida.

Terry estaba mas que molesto, que tonto y estúpido había sido por no romper antes esa foto el mismo, por que conservaba un recuerdo de una mujer que no lo había amado nunca, ¿que se avergonzaba de el? ¿Que lo abandono para seguir con su carrera de actriz? ¿Qué era tonto por que aun la amaba por el solo hecho de ser su madre?

Terry no logro dormir en toda la noche preguntándose una y otra vez ¿si podía confiar en Candy y que es lo que buscaba en su habitación?, al primer rayo del sol, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al establo donde el mismo preparo a Teodora y salió con ella a todo galope en un intento de dejar atrás todos sus problemas.

Los días siguientes Terry parecía estar aun de peor humor, era como si tuviera escrito en la frente "VETE AL DIABLO" nadie se acercaba a el ni siquiera Susana que siempre soportaba los gritos y mal humor de Terry con el fin de pasar un momento junto a el.

Ruth estaba preocupada por Candy, pese a sus esfuerzos veía a Candy cada día mas débil, mas deprimida y cada vez comía menos que un pajarito, su piel estaba casi traslucida, sus ojos parecían hundirse en sus cuencas, y además le preocupa el insomnio que candy tenia en los últimos días, por lo que se armo de valor y entro al estudio donde estaba Terry enfurruñado con todo el mundo.

-señor Grandchester puedo pasar?

-no quiero ver a nadie, márchate.

-perdone señor pero debo insistir estoy preocupada por la señora Grandchester

Terry se levanto inmediatamente del sillón en el que estaba acostado y sacudió bruscamente a Ruth en busca de respuestas.

-que le sucede, que tiene?

-me preocupa su salud señor, su esposa……..

Ruth trato de explicarle lo mejor que pudo su preocupación por Candy a Terry, solo observo como en los ojos del joven que en un principio eran fríos y recelosos se notaba una creciente preocupación por Candy.

Por lo que después de hablar con Ruth Terry subió a ver a Candy, toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que entro en su habitación sigilosamente, y observo a candy dormir, y en efecto Candy estaba pálida, mas delgada y en sus debajo de sus ojos había una ojeras color malva, instintivamente una mano de Terry voló a la mejilla de Candy donde se percato había perdido la suavidad y rubor que solía cubrir su piel, Terry dejo salir un suspiro desde el fondo de su alma y corazón que ya se había rendido con solo observar a Candy que aunque dormía tranquilamente podía ver en su expresión que no era feliz, todo esto era un conflicto para Terry por que Candy lucia como una hermosa rosa que se había marchitado demasiado pronto, y el se sentía culpable por haber contribuido a que se marchitara precipitadamente.

Terry se avergonzaba de si mismo por no cuidar de Candy y permitir que cayera en semejante estado, sintió como otro puñal se clavaba en su corazón al sentirse culpable de quitarle a Candy sus ganas de vivir, el rubor en las mejillas y sobre todo esa chispa que había capturado su corazón y su alma, Terry salió de la habitación tenia mucho en que pensar y mucho que reprocharse por si solo y añadir una culpa mas a su ya atormentada alma.

Terry se sentía como un miserable, un maldito que merecía ser colgado por causar que una persona como Candy cayera en tan mal estado de salud física y emocional, por herirla de una manera tan profunda, por hacerla sufrir, en este momento sentía que su pena y su dolor no era nada como el que Candy sentía, se recriminaba una y otra vez el dolor de candy, le dolía demasiado verla así, le dolía el corazón y el alma, debía hacer algo con lo que pudiera remediar un poco el daño que ya le había causado a Candy.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra:

La situación para Anthony no se veía nada bien, su padre en vez de recobrar su salud, se hundía cada vez mas su fuerza y vigor se habían ido, su corazón estaba cansado, estaba desesperado por salir de casa que cada vez que ponía un pie fuera de ella sentía un inmenso deseo de subir al primer carruaje que lo llevara tan lejos como fuera posible, trataba de concentrarse en sus clases de medicina en la universidad por las mañanas y por las tardes pasaba revisando los negocios de su padre que gracias a dios eso al menos parecían ir mejor cada día, el era hábil pero no tanto como lo era el administrador de su padre, el señor Carl Thompson, un hombre que lo había guiado y apoyado desde el día que el entro a esa oficina.

Annie y Patty trataban de averiguar algo que fuera útil para Anthony sin tratar de despertar sospechas, cosa que no le fue fácil ya que la tía abuela no las perdía de vista desde que Anthony había regresado, las mantenía ocupadas en clases de bordado, de piano, de cocina, y cuanta cosa ala tía abuela se le ocurriera, Annie deseaba saber de Candy no solo por ayudar a Anthony si no por que se sentía sola y un tanto desprotegida ahora que su hermana se había ido, Candy siempre cuido de ella como una madre, extrañaba tanto a Candy que alguna veces no podía evitar derramar lagrimas por ella cuando ya tenia mas de un mes de la ultima vez que la había visto.

Steir pasaba los días en su laboratorio tratando de inventar algo que le permitiera encontrar a su hermana favorita, la extrañaba tanto, estaba tan acostumbrado a verla deambular por el laboratorio, aunque a veces estropeara o terminara rompiendo sus inventos, pero en estos momentos le hacia tan falta la sonrisa de Candy, que a veces era inevitable que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas al recordar que su hermana estaba lejos con una persona que no amaba.

Archie pasaba sus días con Steir que era uno de sus mejores amigos casi su hermano, pero solo lograba ponerse de mal humor cada vez que los inventos de Steir fracasaban, se sentía culpable de que Candy se hubiera ido con el infeliz de Terry si el hubiera ido con ella, ahora ella y Anthony serian felices, no lo podía evitar siempre estuvo enamorado de Candy pero sabia su lugar y que candy no lo veía mas allá que como un hermano, además estaba Annie, aun no la amaba como lo hacia con Candy pero sabia que llegaría amarla de la misma manera.

Continuara……………

Próximo capitulo la cacería del zorro.


	21. 20 La caceria del Zorro

Un amor inesperado.

Capitulo 20 la cacería del zorro.

Terry no sabia donde estaba, estaba solo en lo que parecía ser un jardín o alguna zona boscosa, pero había un sendero frente a el, comenzó a seguirlo hasta que llego aun lugar amplio, muy iluminado, demasiado silencioso y parecía estar desierto, o al menos eso creía hasta que en su camino llego a un lugar aun mas iluminado y mas amplio, era como un salón y en el centro de el había lo que parecía ser una caja, rectangular del tamaño similar al de una mesa, pero no era un caja común y corriente al irse acercándose poco a poco se percato que era un ataúd y había alguien en el, poco a poco sus pies vacilaban y pesaban como si fueran de plomo, pero aun así los forzó a moverse y llegar hasta el, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su corazón se congelo, lo sentía como una pesada piedra entre sus pulmones

-no puede ser, no, no podía ser verdad, Candy no podía estar muerta,

Se arrojo sobre el ataúd tomo a Candy entre sus brazos y trato de despertarla pero pese a todo el jaleo que armo y demás no lograba despertar a Candy.

-pecosa, pequeña pecosa, despierta, Candy amor mío despierta, vamos despierta.

En sus mejilla sentía correr un liquido cálido que manaba de sus ojos que caía pesadamente y amargamente sobre su rostro hasta la comisura de sus labios, la abrazo a su pecho tratando de trasmitirle un poco de la vida que le había dado Candy al conocerla, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, pese a sus reminiscencias giro la cabeza, donde se encontró a Albert que lo miraba de una forma fría y en sus ojos había algo, lo miraba como si el fuera el culpable de la muerte de Candy, de pronto descubrió que no era el único que lo miraba de esa forma, alrededor de el estaba la familia de Candy, su tía abuela, sus hermanos, estaba su hermana Alison, su padre mismo lo miraba de la misma forma, pero mas allá de ellos había un hombre al cual no podía verle el rostro, que solo le dijo

-si la hubieras dejado ir, ella no estaría muerta, es tu maldita culpa, tu la mataste.

De pronto no solo aquel hombre le decía que el era el responsable de la muerte de Candy, se lo decían todo los que estaban alrededor de el no solo con la mirada y las palabras que salían de su boca, su propio corazón lo traicionaba para decirle lo que todos parecían saber.

-tu la mataste.

-¡Terry, Terry¡

Un suave movimiento lo saco de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo, abrió rápidamente los ojos, aunque por un momento se quedo cegado por la luz del sol, poco a poco entendió que todo lo que había visto antes era solo un sueño, un mal sueño, el peor de toda su vida, pero aun podía sentir el frio y la sensación de tener el cuerpo sin vida de Candy en sus brazos, estaba conmocionado, se llevo las manos al rostro, cuando percibió que sus ojos estaban mojados por lagrimas saladas, se froto los ojos como si con eso bastara para hacer desaparecer la pesadilla que había tenido. Miro lentamente a su alrededor y reconoció que estaba en el estudio, donde se había refugiado con una botella de whisky como cada tarde como siempre lo hacia, frente a el había unos enormes ojos azules que lo miraban llenos de preocupación y angustia, trato de levantarse, pero estaban tan borracho que no lo logro sin ayuda, por lo que la chica rubia de ojos azules corrió a su lado y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie lentamente y lo coloco en un sillón cercano.

-que haces aquí?

-hmm este, hmm es que yo….

-tu que?

-es que estaba gritando, trate de llamarlo, pero no despertaba por lo que tuve que tocarlo.

Al decir esto Susana se ruborizo intensamente y bajo la mirada al piso en una manera un tanto tímida y un tanto provocativa, para cualquier hombre esto no hubiera pasado desapercibo, sobre todo cuando Susana era hermosa, de buena figura, pero eso no era suficiente para un hombre como Terry.

-bien ya estoy despierto, ahora lárgate.

Susana se quedo paralizada no sabia como actuar frente a este hombre, siempre la tomaba por sorpresa lo frio y cruel que podía ser, pero no le importaba, Terry era lo que ella siempre había buscado en un hombre, apuesto, con carácter y sobre todo que lo aprobaba su madre ya que tenia un bolsillo bastante gordo como para resolver los problemas que su padre les había causado para luego suicidarse cobardemente.

Susana sin saber que más decir frente a Terry salió silenciosamente del estudio dejando el desayuno en el escritorio y a Terry solo con sus demonios internos.

Terry por mas que trataba de olvidar la pesadilla que acaba de tener, no podía volvía a su mente una y otra vez y todo le parecía tan real, y sabia en el fondo de su corazón que si a Candy le pasaba algo el seria el culpable, el seria el responsable de matar a la Candy que estaba llena de sonrisa y amor para todos, no podía permitir que algo así pasara, si era necesario la dejaría ir con el fin de Candy viviera, pero cada vez que tenia ese pensamiento su corazón se encogía en su pecho provocando un dolor que aunque disminuía no desaprecia completamente, pero era algo que haría por Candy pese al costo emocional que el tendría que pagar.

* * *

Candy se despertó lentamente al sentir que los rayos del sol bañaban cálidamente su rostro, debía ser mas de medio día y seguía en la cama, hacia mas de tres horas que Ruth había trato de despertarla por primera vez.

-Sra. Granchester esta listo su desayuno y su baño por favor levántes.

-te he…dicho que me llames… candy.

-cinco minutos mas……

Candy le había respondido entre bostezos y medio dormida por lo que Ruth la dejo dormir un poco mas y después de eso volvía cada 15 minutos a tratar de despertarla pero era inútil, Candy dormía profundamente.

Deseaba pasar todo el día en cama y sumergirse en sus sueños donde podía estar con las personas que amaba, extrañaba tanto a Annie la pequeña llorona que siempre corría a refugiarse a su cama cuando tenia una pesadilla por las noches, extrañaba tanto a Steir y Albert si ellos estarían aquí, a Steir ya se le hubiera ocurrido inventar algo para sacar a Candy de cama y seguramente Albert participaría en hacerla enfurecer y luego correr sabiendo que Candy los perseguiría hasta que terminar exhaustos y muertos de risa, incluso extrañaba a la tía abuela que de estar aquí seguramente, no habría un momento en el cual no la retara, ya la imaginaba entrando en la habitación tapándose la boca con un pañuelo y diciendo

-no es propio de una señorita de buena familia seguir en cama hasta estas horas, Candice levántate y aséate.

No pudo evitar que una risilla se le escapara de solo pensar que la anciana estuviera ahí frente a ella, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al pensar que tal vez no los volvería a ver, todavía seguía en la cama cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar a un hombre que parecía estar borracho y furioso, candy se encogió en la cama, se cubrió hasta el cuello con las mantas, y se abrazo las rodillas fuertemente, cerro los ojos esperando que con eso despareciera Terry que estaba frente a ella y la veía de una manera indescifrable.

Candy sentía temblar su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que latía su corazón de manera furiosa entre sus pulmones, estaba desconcertada hacia días que no lo veía desde que había entrado a su habitación sin su permiso, estaba desconcertada no sabia que quería, pero tenia miedo de preguntarle, por lo que permaneció con los ojos cerrados esperando que si iba a decirle algo lo digiera y la dejara sola de una vez.

Terry se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación de Candy con pasos furiosos no sabia por donde comenzar, lo asaltaban las dudas una y otra vez, lo hacían titubear de la decisión que había tomado hace unas horas después de tener aquella pesadilla.

Candy estaba desesperada y alterada por la presencia de Terry paseándose en su habitación de un lado a otro, por que no hablaba y se marchaba de una vez?, así que abrió los ojos y suspiro dramáticamente tratando de reunir valor para romper ese inquietante silencio.

-que es lo que quieres Terry?

Su voz tembló un poco al principio pero logro controlar su voz para que sonara con la suficiente determinación para que Terry detuviera sus pasos y se detuviera a mirarla a los ojos de una vez.

Dios, no podía creer lo que veía en los ojos de Candy, estaban apagados carentes del brillo y la chispa que los caracterizaba, tenia unas marcadas ojeras color malva debajo de unos parpados un tanto hinchados, su piel parecía papel, sin brillo y fuertemente adherida a sus huesos esto lo hizo dejar sus dudas y seguir la decisión que había tomado esta mañana, hacerlo le destrozaría el alma y el corazón pero debía hacerlo por el bien de Candy, se le tenso todo el cuerpo de tan solo pensar en lo que estaba apunto de hacer y decir.

-se bien que no eres feliz conmigo……

-claro que no soy feliz con un hombre como tu, al que no amo y no me ama a mi.

Terry apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, tratando de reprimir una maldición y demás palabras que pugnaban en su lengua por salir, y antes de que Candy siguiera reprochándole lo que bien ya sabia, retomo lo que había empezado a decir.

-bien ya que dejaste claro tu punto, no soy un maldito como tu lo crees, yo se que te he hecho mucho daño pero no……

-no, no eres el maldito que yo creía, no, eres peor de lo que yo creía, eres la persona mas cruel que conozco.

Candy estaba haciendo trisas el corazón de Terry junto con su orgullo, Terry cada vez le resultaba más difícil tratar de mantener bajo control su mal genio, sus impulsos y el dolor que sentir salir a toda velocidad por todo su pecho.

Terry trato de ignorar lo que candy había dicho, retomo su oración en donde Candy lo había interrumpió, Terry contuvo el aire un momento, lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca seria las palabras mas difíciles que tendría que decir, seguro que cada resto de su alma se ira pegada a cada una de ella hasta que entraran en los oídos de Candy.

-No quería causarte tanto dolor, se que no puedo remediarlo pero en vista de que esto solo destruirá a ambos, lo mejor es que tu regreses con tu familia y pidamos la anulación de nuestro matrimonio, ya que no lo hemos consumado.

Candy no podía creer las palabras que aun retumbaban en sus oídos, se quedo muda, paralizada, su corazón y su mundo se detuvieron un instante y luego volvían a la vida con una sensación que se sentía como una alarma, una advertencia, pero una vez mas Candy desoyó sus instintos prefiriendo engañarse a ella misma pensando que lo que sintió fue un soplo de felicidad y dolor mezclados juntos.

Si esta seria la ultima vez que Terry la vería en su vida, decidió aplastar por completo sus sentimientos por Candy por lo que silenciosamente se acerco a la cama y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella se encorvo ligeramente y deposito un casto beso en su frente y le susurro al oído dos palabras que su corazón y mente no pudieron reprimir en su interior por el dolor que le causaría hacerlo.

-perdóname Candy.

Candy no podía salir de su asombro cuando vio a Terry acercarse a ella no supo por que pero sintió que no debía moverse, tal vez fue algo en la mirada de Terry, pero sentir ese beso en su frente para Candy fue extraño, fue si como al mismo tiempo algo en su interior se rompiera, y a la vez había sentido una corriente eléctrica que había recorrido todo su cuerpo, poniendo alerta todos sus sentidos, sin entender que sucedía sus ojos derramaron cálidas lagrimas por sus mejillas que antes de marcharse Terry enjuago con sus pulgares.

-tienes que irte hoy te reserve un boleto en el tren de esta noche y el barco zarpa a las nueve mañana, he arreglado todo para que regreses con tu familia a Inglaterra. Ruth y Susana te ayudar a hacer tu equipaje.

Fuera de la habitación de Candy, poco después de que entrara Terry, Susana se había quedado afuera escuchando y casi gritando de felicidad al escuchar que la caprichosa niña rica que se supone tenia Terry por esposa regresaría con su familia y que su matrimonio se anularía, Susana no cavia de felicidad, siempre había supuesto que Candy y Terry no se amaban pero escuchar su conversación le confirmo lo que ya creía saber, desde el momento en que había llegado Candy a Lakewood (colorado)* la había despreciado por el simple hecho de ser rica y tener la posición social que ella y su madre habían perdido cuando su padre se suicido, obligándolas a emplearse de mucamas, y decir que trabajaban era solo un decir por que se la pasaban ordenando a los demás sirvientes y depreciándolos, solo se encargaban de "supervisar" que los demás hicieran su trabajo y el de ellas incluidas.

En ese momento Terry salía de la Habitación de candy con los restos de su corazón y de su alma, había despedazado todo lo que quedaba en el, con el fin de Candy viviera y encontrara la felicidad que el no había sabido darle, esta concentrado en no dejar salir las lagrimas que retenían sus ojos por lo que no vio la expresión triunfante y feliz de Susana, y Tampoco observo como Ruth contenía los sollozos con un pañuelo.

Candy esta perpleja envuelta en las mantas sobre la cama y solo veía como Susana parecía bailar de un lado a otro recogiendo sus cosas con una felicidad que no le cavia en el cuerpo, y como Ruth se acerco a su cama y le acariciaba la cabeza, conteniendo los sollozos, Candy no sabia como reaccionar, aquello no parecía que fuera real, por lo que se quedo en cama hasta que casi era la hora de salir de Lakewood para regresar con su familia.

* * *

Terry pensó en dirigirse al estudio y ahogar lo que quedaba de el en una botella pero sin embargo sus pies y sus nervios estaban tan crispados por lo que pensó que seria mejor salir y cabalgar con Teodora, quizás el viento, no se engañaba así mismo, si algo como el viento tal vez lo ayudaría, sabia que no había cura para la herida que tenia en su corazón y su alma, por lo que salió hacia las caballerizas donde creía que podía encontrar las fuerzas para mantener su resolución, pero se encontró que varios mozos que se reunían para cazar algunos zorros ya que había sobrepoblación y estaban merodeando por los alrededores muy cerca de la casa, esto dio a Terry otra idea que tal vez seria útil para descargar un poco del dolor y frustración que sentía encerrados en su ser, por lo que tomo un rifle y se unió a ellos.

En medio del bosque los hombres se dividieron para cubrir mayor terreno y así poder cazar mas zorros, cada hombre llevaba al hombro un rifle, una pequeña bolsa que contenía cartuchos, soga y algunas otras cosas útiles al cazar zorros, formaron parejas para cazar, pero Terry cazaría por su propia cuenta así que avanzo solo.

Alguien había dejado caer una lámpara de petróleo sobre el césped seco por lo que ardió rápidamente provocando que los animales que se ocultaban en los arbustos salieron pitando, al observar esto muchos cazadores empezaron a disparar a todo lo que se moviera.

Terry comenzó a perseguir a un zorro de mayor tamaño que los demás, esto era el desafío que buscaba algo que aunque fuera un momento lo hiciera olvidarse de la realidad, así que se adentro al bosque en busca de aquel zorro sin importarle que estaba en medio de los disparos, siguió su camino hasta que escucho las detonaciones mas cerca del y de pronto sintió como algo muy caliente le manaba del hombro, Terry sintió un dolor intenso que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, se llevo la mano al hombro donde descubrió que sangraba profusamente, aplico presión sobre la herida y regreso hacia donde estaban los demás, necesitaba ayuda sino quería morir, pero ahora ya no tenia nada que lo detuviera de morir en ese momento, por lo que descubrió la herida y se dejo caer en el césped esperando que viniera su muerte.

Cuando el incendio se desato un poco mas los mozos decidieron hacer regresar a Terry para que ellos se encargaran del incendio, lo buscaron en los alrededores pero no lo encontraron, comenzaron a llamarlo pero nada, no había respuesta.

Hasta que uno de ellos lo encontró semiinconsciente y desangrándose, por lo que se dieron prisa a regresar a la mansión y llamar aun doctor inmediatamente o su patrón moriría.

* * *

Pronto pasaron las horas para Candy, cuando vino Ruth a insistir que se vistiera si quería llegar a tiempo a la ciudad para no perder el tren, Candy no sabia por que pero no tenia el entusiasmo que pensó que sentiría cuando se marchara del lado de Terry pero en vez de eso, sentía, dolor?, pena? No sabia lo que sentía en ese momento, pero como en trance se vistió, estaba lista, pero si era verdad que se iba ir, no sabia cuando volvería, antes de irse debía visitar el sepulcro de su madre, por lo que salió de la casa acompañada de Ruth.

Estaban caminando por un sendero que llevaba al sepulcro de su madre cuando a la distancia Candy podía ver humo, algo se quemaba, candy se altero un poco pero Ruth la tranquilizo un poco diciendo que lo estaban causando los mozos para ayuntar a los zorros que merodeaban los alrededores en esta época del año. Siguieron su Camino hasta que el grito de un hombre a la distancia distrajo a Ruth que era llamada por el, Ruth corrió a su encuentro para saber que sucedía, regreso a gran velocidad a lado de Candy, Candy la observo que estaba pálida y sin decir una sola palabra Ruth la arrastro con ella.

-Ruth, para, vamos a donde me llevas?

-oh señora Candy es una desgracia.

-que, que ha pasado mujer, no me asustes, habla de una vez

Pero Ruth no tuvo necesidad de hablar cuando llegaron a los hombres que cada vez se acercaban mas a ella, candy no podía creer lo que veía, no entendía que pasaba por su mente, pero solo corrió al lado de su esposo y le sujeto fuertemente la mano.

-Terry, no te rindas, vamos Terry háblame, Terry despierta, ¡Terry no te mueras!

Terry sintió un cálido calor que apretaba dulcemente su mano y finas gotas que caían sobre su rostro, parecía que comenzaba a llover, no entendía pero no parecia ser lluvia, ya que lo que caia en su rostro era demasiado calidas, si iba a morir deseaba ver el cielo por ultima vez, pero lo que se encontró fue totalmente diferente, veía unas pupilas muy grandes de color esmeralda, que estaban inundadas por lagrimas, pensaba que su cerebro no le funcionaba y lo que veía era una ilusión, pero aun así si era real o no debía decirle lo que quiso decirle a Candy cuando estuvo en su habitación esa tarde.

-no te vayas, quédate conmigo.

-Terry aguanta, un medico, vayan por un medico.

-Candy júrame que te quedaras conmigo- Terry la acerco mas a su rostro con los ojos y la voz suplicándole que no se fuera que se quedara con el

-si, Terry aguanta, Terry ¡No¡ vamos despierta, Terry abre los ojos.

Terry se sumió en la inconsciencia debido a la perdida de sangre y perdió de vista su ilusión.

Continuara……………………

Próximo capitulo quédate conmigo.

Uff que mala soy, chicas no me odien, pero ahora si que me pase hice sufrir demasiado a Terry, uy cuando lo releí todo casi lloro con el, espero me perdonen, les prometo arreglarlo pronto.

"Terrance Greum Grandchester perdóname por hacerte sufrir."

Gracias por sus reviews son siempre muy alentadores, no solo aquellos que me animan a seguir escribiendo, como saben este es mi primer fic y como tal tiene fallas, no soy perfecta ni muy buena en esto, si ustedes ven alguna háganmelo saber, bueno la primera falla que alguien me hizo notar es la siguiente.

*bueno ahí va mi error, escribí que Lakewood en California pero alguien me informo que no esta en California sino cerca de chicago, bueno la geografía no es mi fuerte como ven pero bueno, luego busque google y en encontré un Lakewood en colorado así que no se cual es correcto, solo que yo no pensé en la geografía y lo puse así por que así se me ocurrió.

Y de lo demás no les cuento en cuanto a los personajes, por que tengo una gran idea (en tamaño) en la mente tal vez no sea tan genial, pero al menos es un tanto compleja ya veremos que sale de esta atolondrada cabeza.


	22. 21 Quedate conmigo

un amor inesperado

Capitulo 21 Quédate conmigo.

Todo era un caos, todo el mundo corría, ella misma corría como si le fuera la vida o el corazón en ello no entendía por que, pero era algo que el corazón y la mente la impulsaba a seguir a pesar de que estaba más que exhausta, estaba famélica.

Sin soltar la mano de Terry siguió a pasos apresurados a los hombres que lo llevaban entre brazos, que eran como cuatro o cinco personas, su garganta le ardía y no sabía por que hasta que se dio cuenta que gritaba.

-rápido, llamen a un medico, rápido.

-Terry, vamos no te rindas, resiste, ¡Terry¡

Por fin llegaron a la casa, rápidamente lo llevaron hasta su recamara donde ella se postro a su lado sin soltar su mano, ya que ambas estaban sobre la herida haciendo presión, Candy no sabia por que o para que presionaba la herida sangrante que tenia Terry en el hombro, solo seguía su instinto, algo la impulsaba a ejercer fuerza y presión en esa herida sangrante.

Ruth entro corriendo a la habitación cargando una bandeja de agua y mas paños, Terry sangraba demasiado, necesitaban cambiarlos demasiado rápido, Ruth estaba sorprendida de que su patrona a pesar de poseer un cuerpo delgado y delicado, fuera lo suficientemente valiente y fuerte para sostener y mirar como salía sangre por todos lados de la herida de Terry sin siquiera hacer un gesto de desagrado o de repulsión y no se había desmayado después de haber visto tanta sangre.

-el doctor, traigan a un doctor rápido.

Candy preguntaba por el doctor por enésima vez en los últimos dos minutos que tenían en la habitación, cuando las puertas se abrieron bruscamente, dejando entrar a una jovencita rubia que se arrojo sobre el cuerpo de Terry, llorando y gimoteando.

-Terry no te mueras, resiste mi amor, no te mueras.

Candy se sorprendio ante tan impulsiva declaración de amor al que era su marido, sintió como una corriente eléctrica le freía el cerebro haciéndola sentir ira, furia y ganas de sacar a esa chica de ahí inmediatamente.

-donde esta el paciente?

Pregunto un hombre maduro como de 55 años que traía un pequeño botiquín negro a su lado y buscando con la vista hasta que la centro en la cama, trato de acercarse a su paciente, pero Gusana lloraba profusamente sobre el cuerpo sangrante de Terry, Ruth trato de separarla, pero fui inútil la chica se aferro a el con uñas y dientes.

-Susana levántate.

Candy intento usar su autoridad como señora de la casa pero fui inútil, Susana no se movió ni un milímetro del cuerpo de Terry, con ayuda de Ruth y de otra mucama de nombre Beth, la tomaron de ambos brazos forzándola a levantarse del cuerpo de Terry, en cuanto estuvo de pie y observo a Candy tomar firmemente la mano de Terry arremetió contra ella.

-estúpida, bruja, por tu culpa, márchate, no deberías estar aquí, lárgate, estup…

Gusana no termino de hablar cuando la mano de Candy la abofeteo en pleno rostro con una fuerza impresionante, Susana casi se hecha encima de Candy de no haber sido por uno de los mozos de nombre Frank que la tomo de la cintura y la saco de la habitación, pataleando y lanzado maldiciones sobre Candy.

El doctor se acerco a Terry y empezó a examinar a su paciente minuciosamente, palmeado la mano de Candy que estaba sobre la herida, la insto a separarse de Terry, al soltar la tibia mano de Terry candy sintió un dolor que le a travesó el pecho, no entendía por que, pero debía pensar en ello mas tarde.

-usted se encargo de hacer presión en la herida?

Pregunto el medico dirigiéndose a Ruth ya que era común que las mujeres de apariencia fina y delicada Candy no seria ni capaz de permanecer cerca de tanta sangre, pero Ruth negó con la cabeza.

-no doctor, mi señora se encargo de su esposo

El doctor miro con sorpresa a Candy que miraba con ojos inquietantes a su esposo y al doctor, así que el doctor la llamo a su lado.

-tome la otra mano de su esposo, el quiere estar con usted.

El doctor no sabia cuan verdaderas eran esas palabras, Candy solo asintió con la cabeza y se coloco al otro lado de cama de Terry y tomo su mano y la envolvió con ambas manos.

El doctor comenzó a sacar cosas de su botiquín y a ponerlas en la mesa cercana y a pedir cosas a las mucamas que corrían de un lado a otro consiguiendo todo lo que el doctor pedía.

El doctor descubrió el pecho de Terry, preparo unas jeringuillas de cristal que contenían un líquido transparente que aplico a Terry, que al sentir el pinchazo se estremeció un poco por lo que Candy apretó más fuerte la mano de Terry entre las suyas.

El doctor limpio la herida de Terry y comenzó explorarla con las manos, movió la cabeza negativamente cuando no encontró un horicificio de salida de la bala.

-no, doctor, sálvele la vida se lo ruego, no permita que muera.

Candy le imploro al doctor al observar que movía la cabeza de manera negativa, el doctor trato de tranquilizarla, pero también sabia que debía hablarle con la verdad, por lo que sostuvo la mirada en Candy y le dijo.

-no le mentiré señora, su esposo esta grave, la bala sigue en su hombro tendré que operarlo, y necesito que usted me asista.

-que?, no doctor, yo no podría.

-estoy seguro que puede, no tema no le pediré que haga demasiado

Candy asintió levemente con la cabeza y dando un fuerte apretón a la mano de Terry antes de soltarla para ir a lado del doctor y hacerlo que le pidiera.

El doctor comprendía los miedos de Candy pero algo le decía que a que chica de apariencia tan delicada era mas fuerte de lo que ella misma creía y seria capaz de hacerlo.

Candy hizo todo cuanto el doctor le pidió y en efecto no fue demasiado, pasar algunas cosas, limpiar la herida, y hablarle a Terry para que no se rindiera.

-Terry, lucha, lucha por tu vida Terry.

Poco más de dos horas, el doctor logro sacar la bala del hombro de Terry, pero cuando lo hizo, rompió una arteria y empezó a sangrar demasiado.

-señora venga, ¡rápido ayúdeme¡

Por lo que necesito mas ayuda de Candy, para que pudiera localizar la arteria y detener la hemorragia, ante los ojos de sorpresa de todos incluidos los de ella misma hizo lo que el doctor le pidió, introdujo su pequeña mano en la herida y la mantuvo abierta para que el doctor pudiera entrar y salvar a Terry.

El doctor logro detener la hemorragia y cerrar la herida, aunque la operación hubiera sido un éxito no garantizaba que Terry viviera, debía sobrevivir a la fiebre que vendría por lo que se dirigió a Candy.

-la operación ha sido un éxito, pero debemos esperar que pasen 24 horas para que el señor Grandchester despierte de la anestesia, quien va a encargarse de cuidarlo toda la noche señora debo darle algunas indicaciones.

-yo, doctor yo lo cuidare toda la noche.

Candy respondió impulsivamemente, debía ser ella quien cuidara de el, no dudo ni un segundo estaba segura de su decisión.

-bien, usted será una magnifica enfermera señora Grandchester, debe…………

El doctor siguió hablando con Candy acerca de los cuidados que Terry necesitaría no solo esa noche sino en los días por venir, el doctor se despidió prometiendo volver por la mañana a revisar a su paciente.

Candy ayudo un poco a Ruth y a Beth a ordenar la habitación de Terry, colocando cerca de la cama de Terry un sillón en el cual candy se quedaría toda la noche, una mesa con una palangana de agua y frascos con medicina que dejo el doctor antes de irse.

Poco a poco las horas pasaban y Candy no se separaba de Terry, tomo su mano entre las suyas, y lo contemplo dormir un buen rato hasta que comenzó a quedarse dormida en el sillón.

-señora Candy, señora Candy.

-ehh.

Candy se irguió rápidamente a la voz que le hablaba por la espalda, Candy se giro y observo a Ruth con un bandeja de comida, el solo pensar en comer se le revolvió el estomago, y la mueca que hizo la delato ante Ruth.

-señora candy debe comer algo, vamos coma aunque sea un poco.

-no, no tengo hambre, solo deja el te y llévate lo demás.

Pese a las reminiscencias de candy Ruth dejo la bandeja completa en la mesa cercana, sabia que aunque ella se rehusara a comer su cuerpo lo necesitaba ya que no había desayunado y tampoco había comido nada en todo el día.

Antes de salir Ruth se giro hacia candy y le dijo.

-me alegro, señora Candy, que haya decidido quedarse con su esposo, y que haya puesto en su lugar a Susana.

Ruth no espero respuesta de Candy, pero de verdad se alegraba que Candy había puesto en su lugar a la Gusana con esa bofetada.

Candy se levanto y se sirvió una Taza de te, pero al observar la comida sobre la mesa comenzó a comer, mientras meditaba en lo que había hecho esa tarde y trataba de entender por que había abofeteado a Susana, sabia que una parte de ella respondió de esa manera por que no permitiría que ninguna persona la llamara de esa manera, pero debía ser honesta consigo misma, lo hizo no tanto por lo que le dijo sino por la forma en que se hecho sobre su esposo, no, no, lo había hecho por que la chica estaba histérica y había tratado de hacerla volver a la realidad, Candy se negaba a reconocer los sentimientos que empezaba a albergar por Terry, trataba de convencerse a si misma que lo hizo por lo histérica que estaba Susana y no por los celos que habían recorrido su cuerpo en ese momento, no, no puedo estar celosa de Terry o si?

En eso pensaba cuando Terry se movió inquieto en la cama, Candy se acerco y tomo la mano de Terry entre las suyas, observo que movía los labios susurrando algo, por lo que se acerco mas a el.

-quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo, no te vayas……

Estas palabras salían entrecortadas de los labios de Terry, candy se pregunta a quien le pedía que no se fuera, pero no hubo necesidad de preguntarle cuando despertara, ya que el mismo le respondió en ese momento.

-Candy quédate conmigo, candy no te vayas, candy………

El corazón de Candy se detuvo un momento para después latir salvajemente, Candy lo sentía como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, se quedo paralizada cuando de pronto dos grandes zafiros la miraban suplicantes.

* * *

Terry creía haber muerto, ya que veía un ángel de ojos color esmeralda al que le pedía que no se marchara, que se quedara con el ya que se sentía solo, el ángel lo tomo de la mano y se acerco a su rostro por lo que le pidió

-júrame Candy que te quedaras conmigo.

Candy no sabía que hacer pero al tener esos grandes zafiros mirándola de manera suplicante sintió como si un sentimiento muy cálido abrazara su corazón, de pronto sintió salir palabras de sus labios sin siquiera saber que era lo que diría.

-si Terry te lo juro me quedare contigo.

Después de eso Terry se hundió en la inconsciencia nuevamente, pero parecía dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, Candy se sentó en el sillón velando su sueño.

Candy llevaba sentada mas de una hora y empezaba a sentirse adormilada por lo que decidió estirar un poco las piernas por la habitación de Terry, deambulo un poco por la habitación, había pensado en buscar algo que leer, así que rebusco un poco en el escritorio de Terry tal vez encontraría alguna novela, pero conociendo a Terry lo dudaba, encontró algunos libros de medicina, pero sabia que si los leía seguro se dormiría, estaba a punto de regresar al sofá cuando un pequeño libro de pasta azul llamo su atencion, lo tomo y se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

-romeo y Julieta, es una obra de teatro, No sabia que a Terry le gustara el teatro.

Regreso con el libro y comenzó a leerla la obra pero solo llego a la mitad del primer acto cuando observo que Terry estaba inquieto por lo que se acerco, Terry estaba bañado en sudor, por lo que humedeció un paño en el agua fría y a ponerlo en la frente, estuvo haciendo esto por mas de una hora pero la fiebre no cedía, por lo que se le ocurrió meterlo en la bañera con agua fría para que bajara la fiebre de manera mas rápido, por lo que llamo a Ruth y a Beth que le ayudaran a introducir en la Terry en la tina de agua fría.

Al introducirlo en la tina, Terry se estremeció, y comenzaron a verter agua sobre cuerpo, poco a poco la fiebre fue remitiendo, ahora debían sacarlo de la bañera antes de que Terry pescara una pulmonía por estar en agua fría demasiado tiempo, trataron de sacarlo de la bañera pero no fue tan fácil, su cuerpo estaba mojado y resbaloso por lo que al sacarlo de la bañera cayo encima del cuerpo de Candy, que apenas pudo sostener el duro y pesado cuerpo de Terry sobre su pequeño cuerpo, no podía respirar pero no era debido al cuerpo de Terry sobre el suyo, su corazón parecía explotar en su pecho de lo rápido que latía.

Ruth y Beth soltaron una risilla al observar como Candy se ponía mas roja que un tomate al tener el cuerpo semidesnudo de Terry sobre ella, la ayudaron a llevarlo a la cama dejando a Candy la tarea de cambiar de ropa a Terry ella sola.

-Ruth, Beth……

Candy las llamaba al percatarse que abría que cambiar a Terry de ropa ya que estaba escurriendo de agua pero nadie respondió a sus llamados por lo que resoplo al saber que tendría que hacerlo ella sola.

Ya lo había visto desnudo pero jamás había tocado su piel, busco una toalla en el baño y comenzó a secar el cuerpo de Terry, que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente mientras Candy cerraba los ojos mientras comenzaba a despojarlo de la ropa mojada.

Cuando finalmente logro despojar a Terry de toda la ropa no se detuvo a mirar a tras, se sentía avergonzada, tener su piel tibia bajo sus manos había sido electrizante y complicado tener que hacerlo sin que su corazón explotara.

-gracias a dios que Terry esta dormido, sino no podría hacer esto.

Candy rebusco en los cajones para buscar ropa limpia y seca para Terry, saco una pijama y calzoncillos, pero debido a que le era demasiado difícil mover el cuerpo de Terry ella sola, solo pudo ponerle el pantalón de la pijama sin los calzoncillos, tenia que cambiar los vendajes ya que estos también se habían mojado, le costo trabajo volver a ponerlos pero lo logro, hacer esto le llevo a Candy toda la noche, ya que podía vislumbrar los primeros rayos del sol tras las cortinas que había olvidado cerrar, corrió las ventanas y regreso al sofá en el que pocos minutos después se quedo dormida.

Candy despertó después de dos horas de haberse quedado dormida a un lado de Terry en el sofá sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas hasta que Ruth la despertó avisándole que había llegado el doctor y Terry seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

-bien señora Grandchester, como paso la noche su esposo?

Candy le dio todos los por menores de cómo había pasado Terry la noche al doctor, el doctor la felicito por su buen instinto al meter en la bañera a Terry para bajarle la fiebre.

-usted sin duda seria una muy buena enfermera, pero por ahora debe descansar, necesita dormir señora Grandchester.

-pero Terry no ha despertado doctor, quiero estar con el cuando despierte.

-señora, su esposo no despertara hasta dentro de un buen rato, el se va a poner bien, vamos debe descansar, para seguir cuidando a su esposo, el la va necesitar mucho cuando despierte.

Diciendo esto el doctor entrego a Candy a Ruth para que hiciera descansar a Candy, después de pasar toda la noche en vela, y Candy no tardo en caer en un profundo sueño en cuanto se metió en la cama.

Terry despertó por la tarde en medio de un sopor que le nublaba el juicio ya que no sabia que había sido realidad y que no en la noche anterior, recordaba ver a Candy a su lado y el le pedía que no se marchara, La realidad lo golpeo como un yunque en la cabeza cuando recordó que el mismo la había dejado ir a Candy la noche anterior, seguramente ya a esta hora estaría camino a Inglaterra, todo había sido un sueño, lindo, pero al final solo había sido un maldito sueño.

Terry se lamentaba de su situación cuando las puertas de su habitación se abrieron para dejar entrar a una persona, pero no podía ver quien era, su habitación estaba demasiado oscura para poder distinguir a quien pertenecía esa silueta, solo sabia que era una mujer.

Continuara………………………

Próximo capitulo Sanado heridas.

Hola chicas como están espero que les guste el cap., gracias por todos sus reviews y perdón yo misma se que me pase con Terry en el cap. anterior pero lo pienso recompensar ya verán.


	23. 22 Sanando Heridas

un amor inesperado

Capitulo 22 sanando Heridas.

Después de haber dormido más de medio día, haberse aseado y haber comido algo, camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Terry, suponía que aun estaba dormido por lo que entro sin tocar la puerta, estaba en penumbras por lo que con paso lento entro en la habitación, camino hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba un Candil, lo encendió y poco a poco la luz ilumino el rostro de un hombre que la veía como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Terry estaba impacientemente a que aquella mujer se acercara lo suficiente para saber quién era, pretendía hablar pero un aroma a rosas inundo la habitación dejándolo mudo, poco a poco el aroma se mas intenso cada vez estaba más cerca, de pronto una luz tenue fue iluminando poco a poco su rostro, no podía creer lo que veía, seguramente había muerto o estaba soñando, no podía ser verdad que ella estuviera ahí frente a él.

Candy contuvo el aliento al tener esos zafiros frente a ella, se sentó en el sofá a lado de la cama, guardo silencio esperando que el hablara, pero el silencio se hizo tan intenso que ya no soportaba mas la manera en que Terry la miraba, por lo que decidió romper el silencio.

-me alegro que hayas despertado.

Pero seguía sin obtener una respuesta de su interlocutor que solo la miraba con incredulidad y fascinación al mismo tiempo.

-como te sientes Terry?

Terry estaba estupefacto al descubrir que la persona que tenia frente a él hablándole con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, era Candy, deseaba tanto tomarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir jamás, quería decirle mil cosas pero no lograba unir sus ideas y convertirlas en palabras, cuando un dolor cruzo su cuerpo, recordó de golpe lo que había pasado, le habían disparado, intento llevarse la mano el hombro herido pero algo lo detuvo, era una pequeña mano que intercepto la suya.

-no, no te toques, estas herido.

Esa pequeña mano sobre la suya hizo a su corazón latir salvajemente, su piel se estremeció ante ese pequeño toque.

Candy sintió un corriente eléctrica bajo su mano cuando toca la de Terry, trato de deshacerse de la sensación hablando por lo que le volvió a preguntar.

-como te sientes Terry?

Pero en contestación a su pregunta recibió otra pregunta.

-por qué no te marchaste Candy?

Estaba feliz que candy estuviera ahí con el pero deseaba saber por qué no se había marchado, necesitaba una respuesta para saber que era real y no un sueño.

Candy vacilo un poco, no sabía cómo responder ya que ella misma deseaba saber que la había impulsado a quedarse, solo se le ocurrió decirle.

-tu me pediste que me quedara.

-yo te pedí que te quedaras?

Terry estaba sorprendido no recordaba habérselo pedido.

-si me hiciste jurarte que no me marcharía.

-no recuerdo haberte dicho eso

Las palabras habían salido de los labios de Terry atropelladamente, lo dijo sin pensar, e inmediatamente después de decirlas se quería arrancarse la lengua el mismo por decir semejante estupidez.

-pues si no quieres que me quede me voy.

Candy no sabía porque, pero escuchar esas palabras fue como un latigazo que la golpeo fuertemente, se sintió herida por lo que se levanto e intentaba salir cuando la mano de Terry la detuvo.

-perdóname, no pretendía herirte pero es que cuando se trata de ti nunca sé cómo actuar.

Candy asintió levemente y volvió a sentarse en el sofá sin saber que mas decir o hacer, solo se quedo mirando fijamente su mano que aun seguía entre la mano de Terry, cuando el estomago de Terry les recordó a ambos que necesitaba comer, Terry se sonrojo ligeramente y a Candy se les escapo una risilla.

Esa risilla que dejo escapar Candy fue música para los oídos de Terry, llevaba semanas extrañando ese pequeño tintineo por lo que cerró los ojos y dejo que llenara sus oídos.

Candy trato de levantarse para pedirle a alguien llamara al doctor y trajeran algo de comer, pero Terry no soltó su mano, por lo que Candy se conformo con alzar la voz llamando a Ruth o a Beth que suponía alguna estaba afuera.

-Ruth, Beth.

Y en efecto Candy no necesito más que llamar una sola vez para que Ruth apareciera frente a ella.

-llamo señora Candy?

-hay que llamar al doctor, Terry ha despertado.

Terry iba a decir que no era necesario pero algo en el tono de voz de Candy le dijo que no importaría lo que digiera, simplemente el doctor debía verlo antes de hacer cualquier cosa, así soltó suspiro dramáticamente mientras se negaba soltar la mano de Candy.

No sabía que pasaría ahora, si candy estaba aquí era para quedarse para siempre con él para ser su esposa y su mujer? O ¿Si solo estaba con él mientras se recuperaba de la herida para después marcharse para siempre? Eran preguntas que se repitan una y otra vez en la mente de Terry, se negaba a dejar ir a Candy nuevamente, en este momento con solo verla le bastaba para saber que jamás la dejaría de amar y como tal debía hacer algo para retenerla a su lado, lograr que ella le amara aunque fuera un poco, clavo sus ojos en Candy buscando un indicio que le respondiera sus preguntas , pero no lo había, solo encontró un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Candy y aun podía ver en ellos la heridas que llevaba candy en su corazón y alma eso era algo que lo hería a él profundamente pero de pronto sonrió maliciosamente, ya que Candy iba quedarse por lo menos un poco más a su lado ideo un plan en el que ambos sanarían sus heridas y ella se quedaría para siempre con él.

Candy estaba asombrada, cómo era posible cambiara tan rápidamente, no había podido evitar mirarlo cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación, era asombroso como de un momento en que la miraba de una manera tierna, cambia a tener sobre ella unos ojos interrogantes para después ver unos ojos llenos de dolor y por ultimo lo más sorprendente unos ojos que brillaban con una misteriosa chispa en ellos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que parecía ocultar mil cosas, todo esto despertaba en Candy una curiosidad por querer descubrir los secretos que ocultaban esos zafiros.

Sin sentir como pasaba el tiempo mientras estaban encerrados en su pequeña burbuja, entro el doctor a la habitación de Terry después de una hora que Candy hubiera hablado por última vez.

Terry tuvo que soltar la mano de Candy para dejar que el doctor lo revisara, pero no perdió de vista a Candy se coloco frente a la ventana observando el Jardín.

Candy estaba tratando de controlar la sensación que tenía en la mano desde que se había separado de Terry, centro la vista en los rosales de su madre había querido verlos desde que supo donde estaba pero no se había atrevido a salir de su habitación, para su supresa los rosales estaban un tanto marchitos, por lo que pensó que ya que se quedaría un poco mas podría cuidarlo ella misma, se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, estaba considerando quedarse con Terry?

Candy había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no oyó como el doctor la elogiaba ante Terry por sus habilidades como enfermera, cosa que hacía sentir orgulloso a Terry sabia que ella era capaz de eso y más, cada cosa que descubría en ella lo hacía amarla más, y estaba más decidido a retenerla a su lado.

El doctor se retiro satisfecho de haber salvado la vida de Terry y sobre todo por que dejaba sus cuidados en muy buenas manos, estaba seguro que aquella chica de apariencia débil era la mejor cura que podía tener su esposo, bastaba solo ver como la miraba para saber que la amaba profundamente.

Después de que el doctor saliera después de darle indicaciones de los cuidados que necesitaría Terry, Candy tomo de nuevo su lugar de nuevo en sofá junto a la cama de Terry y ordeno traer algo de comer, ya que el doctor había dado su aprobación.

Ruth entro en la habitación cargando una bandeja con un plato de avena, un vaso de leche y una rebana de pan, Terry hizo gesto de desagrado al contemplar la avena que se veía poco apetitosa, si le hubieran pregunto hubiera preferido un trozo de carne con puré de papa.

Candy no pudo evitar reír al observar la mueca de disgusto de Terry, parecía un niño pequeño, un niño pequeño al cual ella deseaba cuidar.

Terry tomo la cuchara pero fingiendo ser torpeza al sostenerla con la mano izquierda, por lo que resoplo y le dijo a Candy.

-ayúdame, dame de comer en la boca.

-que? Te volviste loco.

-vamos no puedo hacerlo yo solo, compadécete de este moribundo, dame comer en la boca.

Esto último lo dijo con un cinismo increíble y una sonrisa satisfecha cuando Candy resoplo con una ligera mueca que después se convirtió en una ligera sonrisa tomo la cuchara, Terry pensaba sacarle el mayor provecho posible a su herida para tener a Candy cerca.

-vamos abre la boca.

-no, ya no quiero sabe horrible.

-vamos Terry no seas niño, abre la boca

-no pecosa, ya no quiero sabe horrible

-vamos apenas la has probado no puede estar tan mal es solo avena

-pues pruébala y veras

Terry retaba con la mirada a Candy a comer del mismo plato que él, no sabía tan mal pero se le había ocurrido que él no era el único de necesitaba comer, Candy aun se veía pálida y demasiado delgada, así que si quería que el comiera tendría que comer ella también.

Candy la probó y descubrió que estaba deliciosa, no entendía por que Terry decía que sabía mal.

-no está mal, vamos abre la boca Terry.

-te propongo algo pecosa, me la comeré si tú te comes la mitad de mi cena.

-Terry abre la boca, necesitas comer para recuperarte.

-no, a menos que aceptes compartir mi cena.

Candy sonrió internamente al ver como Terry se comportaba como un niño pequeño haciendo pucheros si ella no comía la mitad de su cena, con una sonrisa tomo el primer bocado.

-bien ahora te toca a ti.

Con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro Terry abrió la boca y comenzó a comer, se había salido con la suya.

* * *

Después de que el mozo dejara a Susana con su madre, que estaba sorprendida de ver a su hija tan alterada, estaba de rodillas en piso de la habitación, maldiciendo y pidiendo al cielo que salvara la vida de Terry, poco a poco su madre se acerco a ella e intento calmarla para que le contara lo sucedido, la sostuvo en sus brazos y le hablaba como a un niño pequeño.

-shhh, shhh, calma susy, shhh, shhh, tranquila.

Susana se cobijo en los brazos de su madre donde lloro abiertamente, sentía como su madre trataba de calmarla pero no podía simplemente no podía calmarse.

-shhh susy, háblame, dime que paso.

-oh mama se muere,….. Se muere….

Susana hablaba entrecortadamente por los sollozos.

-quien susy, dime quien se muere?

-Terry, mama,……… Terry se muere mama

Diciendo esto lloro aun más profusamente,

Susana lloro en los brazos de su madre casi toda la noche hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida en los brazos de su madre, que desde hace rato tenia la mente puesta en otra cosa y no en tranquilizar y consolar a Susana, debía pensar que hacer y cómo podían sacarle provecho a esta situación y sobre todo como ya sabía su Candy se marchaba, eso pondría mucho a su favor para logara que Susana ocupara su lugar y así poner las manos sobre fortuna de Terry.

Su madre paso en vela toda la noche tratando de buscar la manera de sacarle el mayor partido a la situación, solo debía esperar a que la mimada niña rica que tenia por esposa se marcharía y buscaría la forma de meter a su Susana a su cama.

Todos los sirvientes de Lakewood estaban preocupados por Terry que aunque era un hombre que les parecía frio, reconocían que era justo con ellos, a si que muchos de ellos oraron porque Terry se recuperara pronto, además de que estaban contentos e poder ver a Candy que aunque ya llevan más de un mes ahí apenas salía de su habitación, tenían la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran, hablaban entre ellos en la cocina de las nuevas novedades.

-esperemos que el señor Terry se recupere pronto.

-pidamos a dios por el Marie.

-esperemos que las cosas cambien un poco por aquí ahora que la señora Candy se ha reconciliado con el señor Terry.

-eso sería muy bueno para nosotros, tal vez podríamos librarnos de las Marlow, después de cómo le hablo ayer a la señora Candy no dudo que sean despididas.

-menos mal que la puso en su lugar, mira que atreverse arrojarse sobre el señor Terry y hablar así a la señora Candy, fue un gran error para Susana.

-que hizo que?

Los sirvientes seguían hablando del asunto que no se dieron cuenta en el momento en que apareció Gina Marlow, la madre de Susana estaba atónita no podía creer lo que Susana había hecho, había hecho todo por la borda ahora corrían el riesgo hasta de que quedarse sin hogar.

Continuara……………..

Próximo capítulo mi enfermera.


	24. 23 mi enfermera

Un amor inesperado

Capitulo 23. Mi enfermera

Terry luchaba contra el pesado sueño que caía sobre el tratando de mantenerse despierto, no quería cerrar los ojos, temía que al despertara solo hubiera sido un sueño el que Candy se hubiera quedado a su lado, pero fui inútil poco a poco los parpados se le cerraron y lo último que vio fueron los ojos de Candy que también estaban por cerrarse.

Candy se había quedado un poco mas con él, ya que se negaba a soltar su mano, se habían quedado ambos en un silencio que no los incomodaba en absoluto, solo mirándose mutuamente, Candy no podía sostener por mucho tiempo las miradas de Terry que la hacían sentir desnuda frente a el por la intensidad de su mirada y en varias ocasiones tenía que bajar la vista y comprobar que seguía vestida, poco a poco Terry se quedo dormido y ella empezaba a dormir cuando Ruth la despertó suavemente.

-señora Candy, por que no se acuesta a lado de su esposo.

Candy salto como resorte al escuchar las palabras de Ruth en sus oídos, y se apresuro a decirle.

-no, no puedo……además Terry necesita estar lo más cómodo posible sin duda yo solo lo molestaría.

-pero la cama es bastante grande los dos podrían acomodarse muy bien y dudo que a su esposo le moleste.

-no, no Ruth, es mejor que regrese a mi habitación.

Soltó la mano de Terry y sin hacer más ruido salió de la habitación.

Terry estaba dormido mas no sordo así que oyó perfectamente lo que había sucedido, quiso gritar de júbilo y pedirle el mismo a Candy que se quedara con el pero sabía que si la presionaba solo la asustaría y ella saldría pitando a la primera oportunidad.

Asustar a Candy era lo que menos quería, lo poco que llevaban de matrimonio ella le temía, pero ahora parecía que ya no era así, algo cambio en el y en ella que derribo esa barrera, Terry sabia que el mismo había sido el causante de que Candy le temiera cuando se la llevo a la fuerza y más aun cuando intento forzarla, eso había sido lo que más daño a Candy, era una chica traumatizada que ya había sido víctima de una ataque a manos de Neal , entonces Terry comprendió que no le temía a él si no a todo hombre que pudiera acercarse a ella y hacerle daño, así que trataría de enmendar ese error fatal que había hecho, con este ultimo pensamiento en mente Terry se quedo profundamente dormido.

Ruth ayudaba a Candy a ponerse un camisón y trenzar sus rizos y colocarlos bajo una gorra, Ruth estaba muy contenta de ver a Candy con un mejor semblante del que le había visto desde que la conocía, tenía un tenue rubor que cubría sus mejillas y por primera vez en semanas la veía con una pequeña sonrisa, pero tampoco sabía a dónde llevaría todo este Cambio, Ruth meditaba en esto cuando observo que Candy se frotaba insistentemente una mano pensó en preguntarle si le sucedía algo pero recordó que esa era la mano que había sostenido toda la tarde la mano de Terry, así que con una sonrisa ladina dejo a Candy lidiando con sus pensamientos.

Candy estaba cansada deseaba meterse en la cama y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, pero no podía quitarse la cesación de hormigueo que sentía en su mano y el deseo de tener la mano de Terry otra vez, sacudió la cabeza negándose a seguir pensando en Terry, se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos pero en sus sueños solo podía ver esos zafiros que la devoraban con la mirada, hasta que los perdió de vista en un sueño que la alcanzo prontamente.

Los rayos del sol que jugueteaban sobre su rostro la despertaron, poco a poco se desperezo, quería quedarse en cama y que le llevaran el desayuno a la cama por que su estomago llevaba horas pidiéndole algo de comer, esperaba despertarse y encontrarse a Ruth para asistirla en su arreglo personal pero no se veía por ningún lado, así decidió levantarse y prepararse el baño ella misma, pero no hizo falta ya que en ese momento entraba Ruth por la puerta.

-oh creí que aun seguirá en cama

-Terry esta despierto?

No sabía porque pero eso era lo primero que salía de boca, en vez de saludar a Ruth como cada mañana que ella entraba por esa puerta.

-el señor Terry aun sigue dormido, no se preocupe tiene tiempo para arreglarse, vamos.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Ruth que había entrado en el baño, el agua caliente y las esencias en ellas relajaron su cuerpo pero no su mente, preguntándose por Terry una y otra vez ¿habrá dormido bien? ¿Tendría fiebre anoche?, ¿a qué hora despertaría?, ¿la extrañaría? candy cerró los ojos y las manos fuertemente tratando de desechar el pensamiento pero esto solo hizo más notable el hormigueo que sentía en la mano, un poco molesta consigo misma Candy salió de la bañera para ser ataviada en un lindo vestido color marfil con una cinta verde en la cintura, Ruth se esmero en hacerla lucir hermosa, estaba decidida a ayudar a Candy a enamorarse de Terry y viceversa.

Después de estar lista Candy tomaría su desayuno, pero le apetecía desayunar fuera en el jardín así que ahí se dirigía cuando observo a Beth salir de la habitación de Terry moviendo la cabeza negativamente, el corazón de Candy saltar en su pecho, tal vez algo le pasaba a Terry, así que corrió hacia la mucama preguntándole que pasaba.

-que sucede Beth, le pasa algo a Terry?

-no lo sé señora pero amaneció de muy mal genio, dice que no quiere nada, que lo dejemos morir en paz.

Candy sin pensarlo dos veces entro furiosa a la habitación de Terry, pensaba retarlo, por semejante pataleta de niño, pero cuando entro simplemente no pudo ni hablar, trago en seco cuando vio que Terry se había arrancado los vendajes y sangraba un poco, contuvo el aliento y se acerco a la cama, Terry tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y parecía que sus pestañas trataban de contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

Terry deseaba que el cielo se abriera y le cayera un rayo que acabara con su vida, había despertado solo en su habitación, pensando que había tenido un hermoso sueño en el que Candy se quedaba a su lado, aun podía escuchar y ver a la Candy de su sueño, cuando una tibia mano envolvió la suya y una suave voz que le decía.

-Terry que tienes, te sientes mal?

Apretó más fuerte los ojos creyendo que estaba en un sueño nuevamente cuando volvió a oír esa voz, junto con un pinchazo en la herida.

-Terry, háblame dime qué pasa?

Lentamente abrió los ojos para toparse con unas esmeraldas que lo miraban llenas de preocupación y angustia, deseaba acariciar su rostro y acunarla en su pecho para no dejarla ir de nuevo, quería decirle que la amaba, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue.

-te quedaste.

-vamos Terry dime qué pasa?

-pensé que te habías marchado

-estoy aquí contigo, dime qué pasa.

Candy lo ignoraba pero Terry ya le había contestado su pregunta. Terry solo negó con la cabeza, ya no importaba, ella estaba ahí con él.

-vamos Terry que sucede, porque te has arrancado los vendajes, hay que llamar al doctor.

Candy se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando la mano de Terry la detuvo.

-no hace falta, estoy bien, solo hay que colocar unos nuevos.

-entonces llamare a Ruth para que lo haga.

Terry negó con la cabeza y después recordó algo que había dicho el doctor por lo que sonrió maliciosamente.

-el doctor dijo que tu serias mi enfermera Candy, así que tú debes hacerlo.

Candy negó con la cabeza no podía hacerlo si tenía los ojos de Terry en ella todo el tiempo, quería salir corriendo, pero en ese momento entro Ruth con una palangana de agua caliente y una esponja.

-pero antes hay que limpiar las heridas señoras, debe tomar …..

-un baño de esponja me vendría bien, vamos enfermera empiece por ……. Los pies

Terry sonreía abiertamente ante la idea que había tenido Ruth, pero también vio Candy se sonrojaba y se ponía muy nerviosa así que le dijo.

-o lo haces tú o no dejare que nadie me toque.

Candy estaba más colorada que un tomate, solo asintió con la cabeza ,le dirigió una mirada furiosa, se dirigió a la palangana que descansaba sobre una mesa cercana, pensó que Ruth tal vez la ayudaría pero esta ya había huido, así que tomo la esponja, la sumergió en el agua caliente y se dirigió a los pies de la cama y descubrió la piernas de Terry y comenzó a limpiarlas suavemente mientras se concentraba que el corazón no le saliera del pecho, de la piernas paso a los brazos, al tórax, limpio cada centímetro de piel ligeramente tostada, suave y con un aroma a lavanda y especias, podía sentir como se tensaba cada musculo que tocaba, sentía por todo su cuerpo la sensación de estarse quemando al tocar la piel de Terry, creía que había terminado cuando la voz ronca de Terry le dijo.

-enfermera creo que le falto una parte.

Los ojos de Candy casi se salen de sus cuencas al pensar en zona del cuerpo de Terry le había faltado, así que sin pensarlo mucho le dijo.

-ni creas que meteré mi mano en tus calzoncillos.

Terry enrojeció ante el pensamiento de Candy, el también había pensado en esa zona de su cuerpo que le había sido imposible de mantener bajo control cuando las manos de Candy revoloteaban por todo su cuerpo.

-no te preocupes no te lo pediré, pero la zona que te falto fue mi espalda , enfermera.

Candy sentía que se asfixiaba bajo las miradas de Terry, estaba segura que estaba tan sonrojada que seguramente se le notaban mas las pecas de la nariz solo esperaba que Terry no se diera cuenta, poco a poco lo ayudo a erguirse un poco para que pudiera limpiarle la espalda.

-bien y ahora qué?

Preguntaba Candy, pero Terry le respondió con otra cosa.

-sabes que tus pecas parecen brillar cuando te sonrojas enfermera pecas.

Candy hizo un puchero ante el comentario de Terry, no le contesto esperando de este le digiera que mas hacer.

-ahora debes colocar los vendajes

Candy tomo las vendas limpias que Ruth había traído y comenzó a tratar de vendar las heridas de Terry pero este no parecía facilitarle las cosas.

-Candy debes apretarlo un poco más

-no, no lo aprietes tanto

-debe ser más alto

-debe cubrir la herida

-no más abajo

-no lo ajustes demasiado

-no tan fuerte Candy.

La verdad era que Candy lo estaba haciendo bien pero tenerla tan cerca era un desquicio para Terry debía hacer algo sino la tomaría en sus brazos en ese momento.

Candy trataba de concentrarse en respirar pero teniendo a Terry a tan cerca y diciéndole que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, la perturbaba de tal manera de no encontraba razón y lógica en sus pensamientos, cuando creyó que por fin había terminado su tortura al colocar el vendaje, se dio la vuelta para coger la camisa limpia de Terry cuando volteo descubrió que el vendaje se había zafado y tendría que colocarlo nuevamente.

Terry sonría satisfecho de su travesura, había deshecho el vendaje para volver a tener tan cerca a Candy, aunque le era una tortura, pero que le era tan dulce que con gusto lo haría de nuevo.

-no tan fuerte Candy.

-debe ser más alto

-no, no lo aprietes tanto

-debe cubrir la herida

En medio de correcciones de parte de Terry había vuelto a poner el vendaje en su lugar, estaba por voltearse para tomar la camisa, cuando instintivamente, volvió a ver a Terry y descubrió al menudo tramposo tratando de deshacer el vendaje nuevamente.

-Terrance Grandchester, que es lo que estás haciendo?

Terry levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban entre divertido y algo más que no supo identificar, se sintió como un niño pequeño sorprendido al hacer una travesura, así que hizo cara de inocente y la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-me has pillado.

Candy en vez de molestarse soltó a reír ante la cara de inocente que hizo Terry y siguió con su labor, le ayudo a ponerse una camiseta limpia y un pantalón de pijama limpio.

Por fin su labor terminada por lo que ordenaría que subieran el desayuno de Terry cuando entro Ruth con una bandeja con un plato de avena, un vaso de jugo naranja, una taza de té y un poco de fruta.

Candy pretendía dejar a Ruth para que le diera de desayunar pero este se lo impidió cuando noto que se levantaba para salir de su habitación.

-¡hey enfermera no puedes irte!, no puedes dejar a tú paciente con un extraño, debes alimentarlo tu misma.

Candy pensaba salir de la habitación con la excusa de que no había desayunado, pero Ruth intuyo lo que pensaba hacer así que se le adelanto y le dijo.

-señora Candy, usted tampoco ha desayunado por que no le traigo aquí su desayuno y así acompaña a su esposo.

-si es buena idea

Terry estaba más que contento, debía recompensar a Ruth por tan buenas ideas.

Candy suspiro y solo asintió con la cabeza y regreso a su lugar a lado de la cama de Terry llevando su desayuno con ella, Terry hizo gesto de desagrado al observar que comería otra vez avena, estaba por darle la cuchara a Candy para que le diera de comer en la boca cuando entro Ruth con el desayuno de Candy lo miro con envidia él deseaba comer unos huevos con tocino, como los que Candy tenía frente a ella, candy estaba por dar el primer bocado cuando Terry metió su tenedor en su plato atrapando un trozo de tocino, estaba por metérselo a las boca cuando Candy lo detuvo.

-ni se te ocurra Terry, vamos se bueno y come tu avena .

Conforme decía esto le reemplazo el tenedor por una cucharada de avena que Candy le metió en la boca aprovechando que la había dejado abierta.

-candy no seas egoísta comparte tu desayuno conmigo, yo compartí mi cena contigo ayer.

-la compartiste por que así lo querías.

-vamos pecosa te cambio mi desayuno por el tuyo.

-ni ensueños Terry, anda se bueno y come tu avena.

Terry se cruzo de brazos, bueno en realidad solo cruzo su brazo sano sobre su pecho, fingiendo molestia por que Candy no compartía su desayuno con él.

Después de observarlo un momento divertido por su comportamiento de niño le dijo.

-compartiré mi desayuno contigo si terminas tu desayuno.

Terry seguía en su berrinche sin querer comer la avena, por lo que candy tomo la cuchara y empezó a rogarle como a un bebe para que comiera.

-abre la boca, anda se bueno.

-di AAAA

-Terry di AAAA

Terry no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de Candy de tratarlo como un bebe por lo que empezó a comer.

Terry recupero el tenedor del plato de Candy y lo sostuvo para que ella comiera,

-Abre la boca Candy.

Candy lo veía con ojos confusos cuando habían cambiado los papeles se pregunto Candy.

-se buena y di AAAAA

Candy soltó a reír al comprender que Terry imitaba su forma de tratarlo como un niño, pero sin embargo abrió la boca.

Así estuvieron tomando el desayuno.

* * *

Después de oír lo que se rumoraba entre los sirvientes Gina Marlow había corrido de regreso a su habitación a despertar a Susana y le diera una explicación.

-Susana despierta.

-mmm no déjame dormir.

-no levántate en este momento, esto no puede esperar.

Diciendo esto su madre le arrebato a gusana las mantas, debía despertar y lo haría ahora.

-mama déjame quiero morirme, si Terry se muere.

-te vas a morir antes sino me explicas bien como esta eso de que tuviste un enfrentamiento con la esposa de Terry.

En ese momento Susana abrió los ojos de golpe, había olvidado por completo la bofetada que le había dado Candy se llevo la mano al rostro y dijo.

-eso no importa y te aseguro que me las pagara, nadie me humilla de esa manera y vive para contarlo.

-ya te las pagara pero en su momento Susana ahora debes pedirle perdón.

-perdón yo? Mama te volviste loca, ella fue la que me golpeo.

-no estoy perfectamente cuerda pero es que no te das cuenta del terrible error que cometiste Susana.

Susana seguía sin ver claramente lo que su madre quería decirle, pero eso si no pensaba humillarse ante Candy.

-es que no te das cuentas que pueden despedirnos y a donde iríamos Susana, además de que no sería fácil poder encontrar a alguien a quien estafar.

Los ojos de Susana se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender lo que su madre decía, pero sin embargo debía existir otra manera sin que ella tuviera que rebajarse a disculparse con Candy.

-no te preocupes mama, hablare con Terry ya verás que no nos despide, además Candice se marchara cuando Terry se recupere, recuerda que ella no lo ama así que solo esperemos un poco más.

Después de esto Susana volvió a dormirse ya que su madre parecía reconocer que estaba en lo correcto.

* * *

Inglaterra.

Los días pasaban sin que hubiera una novedad que le devolviera a Anthony un poco de paz, había tratado de averiguar el paradero de candy pero aun no había nada concreto, solo estaba seguro que estaba en América, estaba al borde de la locura por saber de Candy y sobre todo quitarse la pesada roca que le habían atado al cuello, deseaba que su padre se recuperara completamente, estaba harto de tener que poner buena cara en los compromisos sociales donde había terminado de arreglar los detalles de los negocios de su padre, estaba hastiado de todas las miradas femeninas que se posaban en él y hacían lo posible por obtener un poco de atención cosas que iban desde desmayos falsos (ya había caído ahí una vez y no volvería caer) escotes descarados, miradas provocativas, pero ninguna sencillamente lograban hacer que Anthony al menos las volteara a ver.

Eliza después de que Terry se les escapara había acaparado a Henry su hermano que si ya anteriormente tenían encuentros amorosos ahora lo había convertido en su amante en turno lo que no sabía era que este solo la tomaba como un pasatiempo en que el no pensaba invertir demasiado tiempo, pero por lo pronto se la pasarían muy bien los dos.

Desde que Candy se había casado Neal se hundió mas en el alcohol, siempre estaba tan ebrio que no sabía ni en que día vivía y mucho menos cuanto había desaparecido de su bolsillo ya que en ese estado era un blanco fácil para tantas mujerzuelas y demás granujas, pero en unos de recorridos nocturnos se había topado con luisa que sin pensárselo dos veces se había convertido en su amante habitual, pensando en sacar gran ventaja del dolor y confusión de Neal.

Alison la hermana de Terry trataba de convencer a su padre de permitirle asistir a la universidad, pero no podía siquiera verlo estaba desesperada trataba de convencer a su madre que pospusiera su presentación en sociedad al menos a que Terry regresara de su viaje de bodas, debía encontrar la forma de zafarse de eso, no deseaba casarse, no aun, deseaba hacer tantas cosas antes y sabia que si era presentada en sociedad seria su fin por que se le identificaría como lista para casarse o como ella pensaba como un blanco fácil, estaba por entrar atropelladamente al despacho de su padre cuando escucho algo lo cual le dio una idea de cómo librarse de una boda forzada.

Continuara…………………………

Próximo capítulo ….

Hola chicas gracias por seguir en el borde del asiento al leer mi historia, créanme voy tan rápido como puedo, lo subo tan pronto como los escribo así que paciencia, gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho aunque a veces hacen que me cuestione muchas cosas, como el que la mayoría de usted creía que la que entraría en la habitación de Terry seria gusana, y estuve a punto de cambiar lo que ya había escrito, hacen que mi cabeza vuele a la estratosfera.

Tratare de hacer los cap. un poco más largos, no les prometo nada pero tratare.

*chicas espero que hayan recibido los fics de alys avalos, gracias a todas las que participaron y si alguien más los quiere no dude en enviarme un mail a

El príncipe verde arroba Hotmail punto com

(Todo junto y con minúsculas)

Bye nos vemos el prox cap. que aun no tiene nombre pero ya trabajo en el.


	25. 24 juegos de manos es de Villanos

Un amor inesperado

Capitulo 24 juegos de manos es de villanos

-vamos no seas idiota piensa en algo, dile algo, si de verdad quieres que se quede, piensa en algo pero ¡ya!- se decía así mismo Terry mientras buscaba con los ojos algo en la habitación que le diera un tema de que hablar con Candy, era verdad que se sentía cómodo con ella pero no podía esperar que lo llegara a amar si solo se quedaban en silencio mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

Candy contemplaba sus manos entrelazadas, pensado por que le agradaba la sensación de calidez que parecía absorberla cada vez que lo tocaba, observaba a Terry en busca de alguna explicación para lo que sentía, paseo su mirada por todo su cuerpo empezando por su rostro y descendiendo poco a poco, observo su perfecto perfil, unos ojos de color zafiro que si los veía fijamente corría el riesgo de ahogarse en ellos, unas largas hebras de cabello castaño que caían sobre su rostro que la tentaban a pasar sus dedos entre ellas, una boca que parecía pedirle mil cosas a la vez que le proponían darle muchas más, un cuerpo atlético, recordó la sensación como de estarse quemando cuando había tocado cada musculo bien definido del pecho de Terry, las largas y bien formadas piernas, todo recubierto por una piel tibia y suave que le gritaba "tócame", sin duda alguna era apuesto, muy apuesto se dijo Candy, de pronto Candy no podía seguir observando a Terry se sentía acalorada, con una sensación de hormigueo por toda su piel, se sonrojo y bajo la vista a sus manos, mientras Terry parecía buscar algo con la vista en la habitación.

-no puedes hablarle del clima, piensa en algo, no seas estúpido piensa en algo.- Terry seguía paseando su mirada por la habitación, estaba por darse por vencido por hoy y solo permitirse disfrutar de la presencia de Candy, cuando observo que se ruborizaba y bajaba la vista pensaba en alguna forma de hacerle una broma cuando observo algo que llamo su atención.

-como llego esto aquí?- dijo señalando con la vista el libro que estaba en la mesita a lado de Candy.

Candy estaba confundida a que se refería Terry por lo que siguió su mirada y descubrió a que se referirá, tomo con la otra mano el libro y se lo dio a Terry.

-yo lo tome la otra noche, perdóname no debí tomarlo sin tu permiso.

-vaya si que eres una entrometida enfermera pecas,… bueno dime te gusto?

Candy asintió con la cabeza se sentía avergonzada, por lo que muy tímidamente le fijo.

-nunca pensé que leyeras piezas de teatro.*

-Candy aunque llegues a tener ochenta años siempre serás la misma.

-no digas esas cosas.

-y yo seré el mismo Terry aunque llegue a ser un caballero de pelo blanco.

-¡caballero! eres muy distinguido verdad?

-quiero decir jamás se deja de ser uno mismo, pero actuando en teatro…..

Terry levanto la vista como si visualizara algo mas allá de las paredes, Candy estaba sorprendida nunca había oído a Terry hablar así y mucho menos había visto la mirada que tenía en ese momento.

-puedes ser rey, mendigo, cualquiera….

-puedes matar con justicia y también puedes enamorarte.- este último lo dijo mirando a Candy a los ojos y apretando su mano ligeramente.

-¡Terry¡

Candy rehuyó de la mirada tan intensa que tenia Terry sobre ella, y se separo ligeramente de él, mientras Terry soltaba una carcajada.

-es mi juego pero prefería tener a una linda chica actuando en lugar tuyo.- eso era una mentira la más grande mentira.

-pretencioso Hmmm

-el escenario es un pequeño y maravilloso mundo lleno de hermosos sueños.

Candy estaba fascinada de oír hablar a Terry de esa manera, le parecía deslumbrante, tenía la vista fijamente en el, hasta que el pareció regresar de su ensoñación y le dijo.

-Vamos pecosa léeme algo.

Candy tomo el libro y comenzó a leer en voz alta, iba por la mitad del acto cuando Terry la interrumpió.

-uff quien te enseño a leer pecas?

Candy respingo la nariz ante el comentario de Terry, leer era una de las cosas que podía hacer muy bien, su padre la había enseñado desde que ella tenía 6 años, estaba punto de decirle a Terry un improperio cuando el tendió el brazo y le dijo.

-dame el libro te enseñare como debe leerse un obra de teatro.

Candy se encogió de hombros y le dio el libro a Terry no sin antes sacarle la lengua.

Después de una pequeña risilla Terry empezó a leer donde se había quedado Candy

. Hemos encontrado el amor junto al odio; amor discorde,

Odio amante! rara confusión de la naturaleza: caos sin forma, materia

Grave a la vez que ligera, fuerte y débil, humo y plomo, fuego helado, salud que

Fallece, sueño que vela, esencia incógnita. No puedo acostumbrarme a tal amor.

- De tu desesperación.

- Es prenda del amor. Se agrava el peso de mis penas, sabiendo que tú

También las sientes. Amor es fuego aventado por el aura de un suspiro; fuego

Que arde y centellea en los ojos del amante. O más bien es torrente desbordado

Que las lágrimas acrecen. ¿Qué más podré decir de él? Diré que es locura sabia,

Hiel que emponzoña, dulzura embriagadora.#

Candy estaba absorta observando a Terry, estaba asombrada de cómo modulaba su voz para darle vida a cada personaje, cada uno con un tono diferente, era como si la habitación se disolviera para dar lugar a un escenario en el que Terry actuaba solo para ella, sentía que con cada palabra que pronunciaba hacia que todo su ser se estremeciera, era como si cada palabra vibrara dentro de ella, simplemente no podía quitarle la vista de encima, estaba deslumbrante, brillaba con una luz que Candy nunca había visto en ninguna persona , estaba cautivada.

Terry disfrutaba recitar los versos de Romeo y Julieta no solo porque le gustara el teatro sino por que disfrutaba sentir los ojos llenos de asombro y fascinación de Candy sobre él, se deleitaba con sentir a Candy tan cerca que entre los versos que ya sabía de memoria, se permitía cerrar los ojos para que sus sentidos se llenaran del olor y la presencia de Candy.

Estaban tan inmersos en la lectura que pronto pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde cuando entro Ruth con una bandeja de comida, tuvo que entrar sin permiso, ya que llevaba más de diez minutos llamando a la puerta sin recibir respuesta, Terry y Candy se sorprendieron por su intromisión.

-lo siento por entrar sin permiso pero ya es la hora de comida.

-ohh no me había dado cuenta que tan tarde se hizo, debes tener hambre Terry?

-mmm solo un poco.

-grrrrr

Candy se llevo las manos al estomago y se sonrojo.

-jajajajaja pero parece que tu si tienes hambre pecosa.

Terry hubiera preferido seguir envueltos en la lectura pero debía reconocer que tenía hambre, además de que Candy necesitaba comer también, habían pasado toda la mañana juntos y según parecía ser ya era tarde, así que hizo a un lado el libro y se preparaba para comer solo esperaba que no fuera avena ya empezaba a aborrecerla.

Ruth dejo la bandeja en la mesa y salió de la habitación, sabía que había roto la atmosfera que había en la habitación al entrar, así que trato de salir lo más rápido posible.

Candy se acerco a la mesa y con solo observar lo que había en la bandeja su estomago se retorció en señal de lo hambrienta que estaba, había un plato con sopa de queso, un trozo de carne con puré de papa y chicharos y un gran tazón de sopa de pollo para Terry, sabía que no le iba gustar pero se giro de vuelta a la cama con una gran sonrisa en rostro, esto iba a ser divertido.

Terry paseaba los ojos por el cuerpo de Candy que estaba oculto por un ligero vestido color marfil, no podía evitar mirarla, la tela del vestido se ceñía a su delgada silueta, dibujando muy bien las delicadas curvas de las caderas de candy, la cinta verde que enmarcaba muy bien su diminuto talle, el vestido era sin mangas dejando ver la cremosa piel de sus brazos y dejando expuesto la delicada y suave piel de su cuello, era tanto su deseo de tocarla que sentía sus manos hormiguear de deseo, de probar su piel, cerro los puños al notar que se volvía hacia él, se quedo boquiabierto al observarla que se dirigía a él con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, algo pasaba, y sabia que no le gustaría por su expresión, así que cerró los ojos tratando de mantener su deseo bajo control y esperaba ver que sucedía.

Candy se acerco sin hacer ruido a la cama, deposito con cuidado la bandeja en las piernas de Terry mientras este seguía con los ojos cerrados, y se sentó en sofá, comenzó a comer la sopa de queso esperando con ojos inquietos la reacción de Terry ante su comida.

Terry esperaba escuchar algo pero nada, solo podía sentir la mirada de Candy sobre él, así que lentamente abrió un ojo y observo a Candy tomar silenciosamente una cucharada de sopa de queso, ¡sopa de queso! Era su favorita, abrió los ojos de golpe esperando ver su plato de sopa de queso pero lo que encontró en su regazo fue un gran tazón de sopa de pollo que no se veía nada apetitosa.

-guahh que esto Candy?

-pues parece ser tu comida.- lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y un tono muy inocente mientras se encogía de hombros.

-pues parece muchas cosa menos comida, estás loca si crees que me lo comeré.

-vamos abre la boca.

Terry se llevo la mano a la boca por nada del mundo se comería esta cosa.

-Terry no seas niño, debes comer algo.

-comeré algo que sea comestible, no eso.

-si no te lo comes, te juro que te amarrare a la cama y hare que te lo comas Terry Grandchester.

-ya quiero ver que lo intentes pecosa.- esto deseaba verlo se divertiría en grande.

Candy se levanto de sofá y retiro el plato de las piernas de Terry, tomo una de las vendas que estaban en la mesa y regreso a lado de la cama con paso lento, buscando la mejor manera de acercarse a Terry y conseguir atarlo, espero un poco de tiempo con la esperanza que se distrajera.

Terry aun tenia la mano cubriéndose la boca, veía con ojos expectantes como se paseaba de un lado a otro alrededor de su cama, sabía que pensaba atarlo basta ver la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro y como sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos una venda.

-Pareces una mona pecosa con una liana en la mano.

-Hmmm Terry Grandchester me haces enfurecer.

Logro subirse a la cama y tomar por sorpresa la mano que Terry tenía sobre la boca, a pesar que esta forcejeada un poco con ella y seguía llamándola.

-enferma pecas esto es un abuso de su parte.

-mocoso malcriado

-¡ohh la mona pecas que miedo¡

-puedes ó te ayudo pecosa.

-¡cállate! Ya verás.

Estaba por lograr atarlo cuando sintió que Terry volcaba su cuerpo sobre ella, termino bajo el cuerpo de Terry, podía sentir la respiración de Terry sobre su cuello, sentía los latidos del corazón de Terry a través de su pecho, y escuchaba en sus oídos la risa de Terry, se burlaba de ella, eso le hizo hervir la sangre a Candy al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se amoldaba al de Terry, su corazón y su respiración se acompasaron a los de Terry.

-¡ahora te tengo pecosa¡

Candy abrió los ojos al percatarse de la cercanía de Terry y temía que sus palabras implicaran aun más cercanía, trato de quitarse de encima a Terry sin demasiada rudeza sabía que estaba lesionado y no deseaba lastimarlo más, pero temía que Terry tratara de tocarla.

Terry noto que el cuerpo de Candy se tensaba bajo él, la había mirado a los ojos y en ellos encontró rastros de temor, deseaba besarla, acariciarla y hacerla su mujer, pero sabía que si tan solo deslizaba su mano por su rostro ella gritaría, así que reprimiendo sus deseos y comenzó hacerle cosquillas.

Candy se tenso aun mas cuando sentía la mano de Terry en su torso esta por soltar un ensordecedor grito, deslizo su mano delicadamente a través de su torso hasta que se detuvo en un punto en el que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, y no pudo evitar estallar en risas.

-jajajajaja basta jajajajaja Terry jajajajaja no puedo mas jajajajaja

-te rindes pecosa?

- me rindo jajajajaja me rindo jajajajaja

-compartirás tu comida conmigo Candy.

-jajajajaja ¡SI, SI, SI¡ jajajajaja lo que quieras jajajajaja.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha Terry se quito de encima de Candy, le supuso mucho esfuerzo contenerse en ese momento para no tomarla, pero deseaba que ella confiara en el, que se sintiera segura a su lado, no podía saltarle encima cada vez que estaba cerca, deseaba que ella le entregara su corazón y que le perteneciera en cuerpo y alma.

-bien ahora quiero comer enfermera Pecas.

En cuanto se vio liberad de Terry salto de la cama, con las mejillas encendidas se acomodo el vestido, se dirigió a la mesa y con un puchero compartió con Terry su comida.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Terry había sido herido, Susana había intentado acercarse a Terry pero no lo había logrado, siempre estaba Candy con él y además estaba la odiosa de Ruth que esta mañana no le había permitido entrar al cuarto de Terry cuando ella sabía que estaba solo, Candy aun dormía, rechinaba los dientes de tan solo recordar lo que había sucedido esta mañana.

Flashback.

Susana se había levantado temprano y había ordenado que prepararan el desayuno de Terry ella se lo llevaría en persona, pero al llegar a la puerta se topo con Ruth que salía de la habitación de Terry.

-que haces Susana.

-traer el desayuno a Terry.

-lo siento pero no puedes pasar, la señora Candy se encarga personalmente de su ESPOSO.

-pero no está aquí así que yo me encargare, quítate de en medio quieres.

-pues no quiero y tú no tienes permitido entrar.

-y quien me lo va impedir no eres nadie para prohibirme algo.

-yo no pero la señora Candy prohibió que visitaras a su ESPOSO, así que márchate de una vez antes que despierte y te eche a la calle de una vez donde es tu lugar.

Estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima si no hubiera aparecido su madre en ese momento.

-Susana no te rebajes de esa manera con la servidumbre.

Fin del Flashback

Sabiendo que su madre la retaría se había tragado la humillación, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, ya se las pagaría.

-Susana ya te dicho que no rebajes con la servidumbre.

-mama pero no me deja ver a Terry.

-ya lo sé Susana, pero por ahora es mejor que busques la manera de no ganarte más enemigos, contrólate si quieres quedarte aquí y tener la oportunidad de estar junto a Terry,

-si ya lo sé no me repitas que ya sé de memoria lo que vas a decir así que ahórratelo.

-pues parece que se te olvida niña, que no comprendes lo precaria de nuestra situación, te la pasas haciendo pataletas como una niña malcriada en vez de hacer algo útil.

-calma mama ya te dije que tengo un plan solo debemos esperar a que largué la idiota de Candy y ya verás que consigo más de lo que necesitamos.

-solo espero que sepas lo que vas a hacer Susana.

* * *

Después de comer, Terry quería seguir leyendo un poco más, sin embargo se encontraba cansado, y un bostezo escapo de sus labios, quiso tomar el libro que aun seguía a su lado en la cama pero Candy le gano.

-Basta por hoy te has agotado es mejor que tomes una siesta y continuemos con esto mas tarde.

-ohh vamos puedo seguir un poco más, dame el libro pecas.

-no, vamos se bueno y duerme un poco.

-lo que quieres es deshacerte de mí pero no lo lograras, no te dejare ir aunque me supliques.- diciendo esto Terry tomo la mano de Candy.

-bien no me iré pero vamos debes dormir un poco o el doctor me retara a mí.

-dormiré con una condición.

-cual.- lo dijo mirándolo con ojos sospechosos, las ideas de Terry siempre se tornaban un tanto peligrosas para ella.

-que me des un beso de buenas noches.

-pero …..Si aun es de día Terry.- Candy se puso colorada ante la petición de Terry y la intensa mirada que tenía en ella, no sabía que responderle.

-pero quieres que duerma una siesta.

-ohh vamos pecosa solo uno, uno pequeño.

Candy no sabía qué hacer, una parte de su cuerpo se había quedado paralizada ahí frente a Terry mientras que la otra le decía que lo besara, y una muy pequeña parte le decía que debía salir corriendo.

Con un pequeño tirón en su mano Terry logro que ella lo mirara a los ojos y en ese momento el corazón de Candy se derritió junto con la poca resistencia que tenia, sin pensarlo se inclino para depositarle un beso en la mejilla, pero la mano de Terry tomo su rostro dirigiéndola a su boca, y la beso.

Candy podía sentir como los labios de Terry se deslizaban suavemente sobre los de ella, su corazón se acelero parecía salir de su pecho, poco a poco Terry la insto a abrir ligeramente su labios, no podía resistirse, la sensación de besarlo era como si besara fuego y hielo al mismo tiempo, así que siguió el juego de Terry y separo un poco los labios, Terry profundizo mas el beso, y delicadamente comenzó a explorar la boca de Candy con su lengua, Candy estaba un poco tensa al principio pero poco a poco se relajo y comenzó a imitar los movimientos de la lengua de Terry, no podían detenerse ambos deseaban mas del otro, hasta que la falta de aliento los hizo separarse para tomar aire.

En cuanto se separaron Candy se puso de pie, estaba demasiado nerviosa y avergonzada por el beso que no podía quedarse un minuto más , debía salir de la habitación antes de que pasara algo mas, estaba por salir cuando la voz enronquecida de Terry la llamo.

-Candy ….

-ya te di tu beso de buenas noches ahora duerme.

-pero promete que volverás para la cena.

-si te lo prometo.

Con eso salió de la habitación, estando en la puerta no pudo evitar voltear haber a Terry que la miraba con los ojos llenos de pasión y amor y una sonrisa que podría derretir un tempano de hielo, Candy se ruborizo y bajo la vista.

Terry estaba más feliz que un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo, aun podía sentir en sus labios los labios de Candy y aun podía saborear su sabor que era tan dulce como la miel pero con un toque floral que lo volvía loco, poco a poco se sumió en un sueño profundo.

Todo el cuerpo de Candy temblaba, tuvo que pegarse a la puerta para no caer, sentía que sus rodillas se debilitaban, la boca le ardía, sin darse cuenta se llevo una mano a los labios, y recordó cada momento de ese beso que le había paralizado el corazón, nunca la habían besado de esa manera, era como si en ese beso pudiera sentir que no solo besaba sus labios sino que besaba su alma y lo más profundo de su ser, instintivamente paseo su lengua por sus labios aun podía saborear el sabor de los labios de Terry que era especiado y almizclado al mismo tiempo con un toque de misterio, era demasiado abrumador, sacudió la cabeza tratando de desertar los pensamientos y emociones que había sentido hacia un momento, paseo la vista por el pasillo en busca de algo que la ayudara a despejar la mente, camino hacia la ventana que había en el pasillo donde podía ver el jardín y los rosales de su madre, aun había un poco de sol por lo que se encamino a las escaleras para ir al jardín.

Paseo por el jardín hasta llegar a los rosales de su madre, estaban un tanto descuidados, por lo que se arrodillo frente a ellos y comenzó a quitar con las manos las hojas marchitas que había en ellos hasta que la voz de un anciano la detuvo.

-si hace eso con las manos se lastimara.

-tal vez pero no importa, hola soy Candy.

El hombre se acerco se estrecho la pequeña mano que Candy le había tendido.

-soy el señor Whitman el Jardinero, para servirle señora.

-oh llámeme Candy.- diciendo esto volvió a su atención a los rosales hasta que un par de Guantes demasiado grandes para sus manos aparecieron frente a ella.

-veo que es inútil que pueda disuadirla para que no lo haga, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarla y evitar que se lastime.

-eso es verdad no lograría que me apartara de aquí por nada del mundo.

Diciendo esto Candy se coloco los guantes y siguió con su labor, limpio los rosales de su madre para después regarlos con agua, estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no se cuenta lo tarde que se hizo hasta que una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-señora Candy quiere que le lleve la cena a la habitación de su esposo.

-ohh este mmm si Ruth.- Candy se vio tentada a decirle a Ruth que cenaría en su habitación pero recordó que le había prometido a Terry volver a la hora de la cena.

-pero antes debería cambiarse señora.

Candy se bajo la vista a su vestido, tenía manchas de lodo y tierra por todas partes, incluso tenia hojas secas atrapadas entre su cabello.

-si tienes razón vamos debo darme prisa antes de que Terry despierte.

Ruth y Candy se dieron prisa en volver a la habitación de Candy para dejarla presentable nuevamente.

Detrás de una columna una chica rubia y frentona observaba la escena, sin duda está esperando algo como esto para acercarse a Terry, esta era su oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.

Continuara…………………….

Próximo capítulo 25

*Candy Candy capitulo 45 "lazos de sangre" (Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi)

#fragmento de la obra romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare.

Hola chicas ahora sí que me tarde verdad pero bueno es que este fin de semana me enferme de faringitis y eso me obligo a estar en cama y aunque tenía mi lap se me dificultaba mucho respirar y escribir al mismo tiempo, además de también por esos días se me seco la imaginación, pero ya estoy de vuelta, aun estoy afónica pero ya estoy de pie y ya estoy escribiendo el prox cap. Espero terminarlo y subirlo pronto.

He visto sus reviews, algunas de ustedes de dejan ahí su MSN pero lo escriben mal y no se ve por lo cual no les he enviado los fics de alys avalos no porque no quiera sino porque no se a donde enviarlos escriban su correo separándolo no lo escriban todo junto háganlo algo así.

Elprincipeverde arroba Hotmail punto com

Bueno Bye besos y abrazos a toda y nos leemos pronto.

Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para que me conozcan un poco más, bueno me gusta leer mucho y sobre todo soy coleccionista de frases así que en los siguientes caps. Les pondré unas de mis frases favoritas y la fuente de donde las tome igual y alguna de ustedes se identifique con alguna. Bueno aquí va la primera.

¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta pero más que nada deja que la vida te despeine!

La leí en un correo desconozco a quien pertenezca pero me encanta


	26. 25 juego de sabanas

un amor inesperado

Capitulo 25 juegos de sabanas

Susana se apresuro a la cocina, esta vez seria ella quien llevaría la cena a Terry, pensó en llevarle avena, no sabia que había recomendado el doctor, pero debía cuidar de Terry, quiso estrangular a la cocinera cuando le dijo que debía esperar que la preparaba, había pensado en tomar cualquier cosa pero decidió esperar, por lo pronto se pondría mas hermosa, regreso a su habitación y tomo su vestido azul de terciopelo que le daba un gran escote, cepillo su cabello y se coloco un poco de perfume, se coloco un poco de labial carmín, ya estaba lista, regreso a la cocina y tomo una bandeja, y se encamino a la habitación de Terry, subió por las escaleras, al llegar al pasillo miro por todos lados esperando no encontrarse con Candy o Ruth.

* * *

Ruth había ayudado a Candy a darse un baño y enfundarse en vestido color rojo con encaje blanco en el escote y hombros, dejo su cabello suelto ya que se encontraba mojado, no hacia falta maquillar a Candy ya tenia un rubor en sus mejillas, el color rosado de sus labios en conjunto con sus ojos verdes lucia simplemente divina, Ruth había salido de la habitación para cerciorarse que Terry seguía dormido, dejando a Candy terminando de arreglarse, camino por el pasillo cuando se encontró con Gusana.

-que es lo que haces aquí Susana.

-déjame en paz quieres, quítate de en medio.

-ya te dije que tienes prohibido entrar a ver al señor, así que márchate Susana.

-y ya te dije yo que no eras nadie para prohibirme ver a Terry.

-pero yo si.-

Candy había salido de su habitación y se apresuro al escuchar que Ruth discutía con alguien, había escuchado todo y no entendía porque pero no permitiría que Susana se acercara Terry, si era necesario la sacaría ella misma.

Susana palideció un poco al encontrarse frente a Candy, no esperaba verla, pero no le temía, irguió su rostro de manera altiva y le dijo.

-tu tampoco eres nadie para prohibirme algo, solo eres una intrusa en la vida de Terry y en la mía, una vez que te largues estará resuelto, tu no lo amas como yo, solo eres un lastre en la vida de Terry.- Susana había levantado la voz.

-tal vez sea una intrusa pero soy su esposa y no permitiré que una sirvienta como tu me levante la voz.

-te grito y te llamo como me da la gana por que eres una estúpida, solo eres una niña rica mimada que no ve la afortunada que es al haberse casado con un hombre como Terry, eres solo una estúpida que se pasaba los días llorando.

Candy sintió hervir su sangre no permitiría que Susana la humillara mas, estaba furiosa que se creía para hablarle de ese modo, levanto su mano para abofetearla pero Susana lo vio venir y había soltado la bandeja, provocando que hiciera un ruido ensordecedor al tocar el piso y detuvo la mano de candy.

-no permitiré que me vuelvas a tocar, es mas me las pagaras por haberme abofeteado el otro día.

* * *

Terry despertó de un sueño muy placentero cuando escucho voces en pasillo había llamado a Candy y a Ruth para que le informara que pasaba pero nadie parecía escucharlo, trato de llamarla mas fuerte pero fue inútil, trato de levantarse pero regreso a la cama pensando en lo que le diría Candy si lo veía fuera de la cama, pero un sonido ensordecedor lo hizo reconsiderarlo y sin pensarlo mas se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al pasillo, lo que vio casi provoca que su corazón saliera del pecho.

Susana estaba frente a Candy con la mano en el aire preparándose para golpear a Candy en pleno rostro.

-No.- grito pero fuero demasiado tarde la mano de Gusana se impacto contra el rostro de Candy, mandándola al suelo.

Terry corrió al lado de Candy y la acurruco entre sus brazos, miraba a Gusana con ojos llenos de rabia, de no ser porque estaba mas preocupado por Candy la arrojaría por la ventana ahí mismo.

-Candy estas bien, vamos háblame.

-porque estas fuera de la cama Terry.

A pesar de encontrarse en el piso Candy se preocupaba por Terry el cual le dio una débil sonrisa ante su comentario, Terry deseaba tomar a Candy entre sus brazos pero un dolor que le cruzo por el hombro le recordó que no podía, por lo que se conformo con ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Susana estaba impávida, no podía creer que frente a ella estuviera Terry mirándola como si fuera un bicho al cual aplastar, se llevo la mano a la boca, sabia que había sido un gran error abofetear a Candy, no le dio oportunidad a Terry de decir nada salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su madre, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Candy estas bien?

-si, estoy bien, pero por que estas fuera de la cama, vamos te ayudare a regresar a la cama.

Diciendo esto candy le paso el brazo por la cintura a Terry y este le paso el brazo por los hombros a Candy, estaban por regresar a la habitación cuando Terry se detuvo en seco y le dijo a Ruth.

-diles a Susana y a su madre que están despedidas, las quiero fuera de aquí a primera hora.

El tono de Terry estaba cargado de autoridad, no dejaba oportunidad para hacerlo reconsiderar su decisión, Ruth solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a limpiar el desorden que Gusana había hecho mientras Candy y Terry regresaban a la habitación.

Candy ayudo a Terry a regresar en la cama estaba por sentarse en el sofá que había ocupado esta mañana pero Terry la detuvo.

-siéntate en la cama, déjame examinarte.

-Terry no hace falta estoy bien.

-yo soy el doctor y seré yo quien diga si estas bien o no.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco pero se sentó de mala gana en la cama después de que Terry le hiciera un espacio.

-haber déjame ver.- Terry tomo el rostro de Candy entre la mano y lo examino cuidadosamente.

-te duele?

-solo un poco

-sabes con que se cura los golpes pecosa.- le dijo Terry enarcando una ceja y una sonrisa juguetona.

-no con que?

-con un beso.

-con un beso?

-si quieres ver.- Terry no oportunidad a Candy de responder, deposito un tibio y cálido beso en su mejilla y siguió depositando besos breves y dulces a lo largo de toda la mejilla de Candy, poco a poco se abría paso hacia su boca, sentía como Candy aunque estaba tensa al principio empezaba acostumbrarse a sus besos.

Terry rozo la comisura de los labios de Candy los sintió temblar ante su ligero toque, los rozo una y otra vez para ver cual era la reacción de Candy, sin pensarlo dos veces se decidió a besarla de nuevo necesitaba beber de sus labios, recordar el placer que sintió al explorar esa pequeña boca.

Candy no sabia porque pero necesitaba sentirse cerca de Terry, había pasado toda la tarde tratando de controlar su deseo de volver a besarlo, pero al estar sentir un rastro húmedo por su mandíbula, cada beso hacia que se le cortara la respiración y su corazón latiera apresuradamente, cuando Terry rozo la comisuras de sus labios la hizo estremecer de pies y cabeza, no pensó en nada mas y se dejo llevar por lo que Terry la hacia sentir, instintivamente llevo sus manos al cuello de Terry tratando de profundizar mas el beso, deseaba estar mas cerca del, deseaba mas.

Estaban tan concentrados en ellos mismos que no notaron la presencia de Ruth hasta que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse los hizo separarse.

Ruth había entrado a la habitación y no había podido evitar que Beth entrara sin hacer ruido ya que al momento de entrar con la cena dejo azotar la puerta.

Candy pretendía salir de la cama inmediatamente pero Terry se lo impidió pasándole el brazo por la cintura y atrayéndola más hacia el, Candy enrojeció furiosamente, cosa que a Terry le pareció de lo más lindo y divertido.

-sentimos interrumpir, pero ya esta lista la cena.

-bien déjala por ahí nosotros nos haremos cargo Ruth.

-Ohh lo olvida pero el doctor envió al mensajero para decir que no podrá venir en los próximos días.

-no vendrá entonces debemos buscar a otro doctor.

-no, no hace falta pecosa, te olvidas que soy medico, yo solo puedo revisar la herida.

-en verdad puedes hacer eso?

-claro porque lo dudas, además tengo a una pecosa enfermera que me ayudara en caso necesario.

-pero yo no se nada de medicina Terry, no podría ayudarte.

-no, no sabes nada pero aprenderás, yo te enseñare lo necesario para que seas una buena enfermera, te gustaría pecas?

-de verdad harías eso Terry, sí, si me gustaría.

-entonces no se hable mas del asunto, te enseñare medicina por las tardes y leeremos teatro por la mañana, que te parece pecosa?

-si pero por ahora debes cenar, mañana será otro día.

Candy se levanto de la cama a tomar los platos que había en la bandeja en la mesa, había dos vasos de leche tibia y rebanas de pan tostado con mermelada de arándano, regreso a la cama con Terry.

-pero porque esperar hasta mañana cuando podemos empezar desde hoy, trae uno de los libros que están en aquel librero, uno de anatomía y te enseñare un poco esta noche.

Candy estaba emocionada, siempre había querido aprender más pero la tía abuela siempre se lo negó diciéndole.

-para una señorita de sociedad no necesita esa clase de conocimientos solo debe ocuparse de atender a su marido y su casa.

Y Anthony mismo no hablaba con ella de lo que aprendía en la universidad a pesar de saber que Candy siempre estaba buscando algo que aprender creía que eran temas pocos delicados y un tanto inapropiados para tratarlos con una chica tan linda y refinada como Candy, poco a poco se había hecho a la idea de que seria feliz solo teniendo a su lado al hombre que amaba y ocupándose de su hogar, pero ahora deseaba mas que ser una esposa de adorno, deseaba ser útil como persona y ahorra Terry le brindaba esa oportunidad.

-por donde empezamos, que será mejor.

-por que no por los brazos, dime que debo saber para ayudarte.

-esa es una buena idea veamos, préstame tu brazo Candy.

-mi brazo para que?

-espera y ya veras.

Candy sin pensarlo más extendió su brazo y lo dejo en manos de Terry.

-empecemos por los huesos de los dedos, estas son las falanges.- le dijo candy tomando delicadamente cada dedo de candy y describiendo cada hueso.

Pero mas que enseñarle Terry acariciaba cada parte de la mano de Candy, ser su maestro de anatomía iba a ser muy gratificante.

Hablar de medicina era otra de las cosas que mas apasionaba a Terry se había metido tanto hablando de medicina que no había notado en que momento Candy se quedo dormida a su lado, sus ojos se llenaron de un sentimiento al verla tan hermosa y tranquila que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y pasar su mano por su rostro.

-eres tan hermosa.

-te deseo tanto.

Contuvo su deseo de estrecharla en su pecho, y besarla, sin querer esa breve caricia había despertado a Candy, que despertó un tanto desorientada al desconocer un poco el lugar donde estaba.

-donde estoy?

-shhh shhh calma vuelve a dormir Candy, todo esta bien.

Candy volvió a costarse sobre la almohada siguiendo el consejo de Terry, hasta que después de un momento se percato que estaba en la misma cama con Terry y abrió los ojos como platos, de un brinco salió de la cama.

Terry no sabia que hacer para hacer que Candy regresara a la cama.

-si yo fuera tu no saldría la pasillo pecosa.

-y por que no?

-pues ya es mas media noche y todo esta oscuro

-no le temo a la oscuridad así que me voy.

-y a los fantasmas Candy?

-fantasmas?.- Candy palideció un poco ante el comentario de Terry.

-Ohh si hay una viejecilla que camina por los pasillos en la noche, si yo fuera tu no saldría de la habitación.

-mientes no hay nadie.-

Candy abrió la puerta y puso un paso en el pasillo cuando escucho un ruido, el cual la hizo gritar y regresar corriendo a la cama para arrojarse en brazos de Terry.

Terry estaba feliz era una idea tonta la que se le había ocurrido pero había funcionado bastante bien incluso había le había salido a la perfeccion ese ruidillo que hizo que Candy se asustara, solo envolvió a Candy en sus brazos hasta que esta se tranquilizo un poco.

Candy se refugio en brazos de Terry, ciertamente le tenia miedo a los fantasmas y todo gracias a un cuento que Anthony, Steir y Archí les habían contado a ella y Annie cuando eran niñas, aunque al final confesaron que era un juego para asustarlas, Candy siempre tuvo miedo de los fantasmas y ahora ahí estaba escondiéndose en la cama de Terry, poco a poco tomo conciencia de que estaba en sus brazos, entonces su preocupación y miedo fue otra, sus sentidos se embotaron de la fragancia de Terry, pese a sentirse segura se obligo a pensar en alguna manera de salir de la habitación, no sabia que pasaría si se quedaba toda la noche.

-Terry acompáñame a mi habitación?

La voz tímida de Candy saco a Terry de la ensoñación que tenia, no la pensaba dejar ir, así la tuviera que atar a la cama.

-yo no puedo, se te olvida que estoy herido, el doctor y una pecosa enfermera me han prohibido salir de la cama.

Menudo tramposo, estar herido no le impidió salir cuando Susana armo aquel alboroto, pero si le pido que me acompañe se hace el cobarde, Candy hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír lo que Terry le decía.

-mejor dime que tienes miedo a los fantasmas Terry.

-yo no les tengo miedo, de hecho a veces platico con ellos y créeme a veces no son nada agradables.

Candy palideció al escuchar comentario de Terry, que haría ahora, se quedo muda no sabia que hacer y menos que decir, Terry soltó una risilla al ver su expresión y le dijo.

-tienes dos opciones pecas, una puedes dormir en el sofá o puedes dormir conmigo en la cama

Terry titubeo un poco al notar como Candy se ponía tensa debía pensar en decir algo que la tranquilizara y le hiciera confiar en el.

-puedes dormir tranquila no te hare daño, tienes mi palabra.

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza, las palabras de Terry de alguna manera la había tranquilizado, algo en tono de voz de Terry le decía que podía confiar en el, Candy pensó en pedirle a Terry una de sus pijamas cuando noto que en la mesa estaba un camisón de ella, se alegro al pensar que al menos no tendría que dormir con la ropa de Terry, lo tomo y se dirigió al baño.

Candy se cambio en silencio, estaba por salir cuando decidió verse en el espejo antes de salir, casi se le salen los ojos al notar lo que llevaba puesto, el camisón era de gasa con lazos azules, era corto y con un escote muy provocativo, Candy Trago saliva en seco, que iba a ser ahora, no podía salir así como así, iba a matar a Ruth por semejante ocurrencia. Busco dentro del baño algo que le cubriera un poco mas, pero solo encontró la bata de Baño de Terry y dormir con ella seria bastante incomodo.

Mientras tanto afuera en la habitación Terry se revolvía en la cama pensado en la mejor manera de hacer que Candy confiara en el y a la vez encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para no hacerla su mujer en el instante, estaba inmerso en sus ideas cuando la voz de candy resonó detrás de la puerta del baño.

-voy a salir, será mejor que estés dormido y no me mires.

Que diantres querida decir con eso, que no la mirara que acaso pensaba salir desnuda, la sola idea provoco que las hormonas de Terry explotaran en su interior, como se supone que iba a cumplir con su promesa de mantenerla segura cuando no podía siquiera controlar sus impulsos, de pronto escucho abrirse la puerta del baño por lo que cerro los ojos y trato de relajar su respiración, cualquiera que lo viera en ese estado daría por sentado que esta dormido.

Escucho cada paso que daba como si fuera de plomo, el sonido retumbaba por toda la habitación, contuvo la respiración y camino hasta la cama donde encontró a Terry dormido, en silencio se quito la bata y se metió en la cama por de bajo de las sabanas, ya que Terry dormía sobre ellas, se giro sobre la cama quedando sobre su costado, trataba de conciliar el sueño pero le resultaba imposible, se revolvió sobre la cama muchas veces, se giro de un lado y de otro pero no conseguía dormir, se giro y observo a Terry dormir tranquilamente.

-como es posible que duerma como un tronco, mientras a mi me inquieta demasiado

Su corazón latía demasiado deprisa y se sentía acalorada, poco a poco se fue hundiendo en un sopor que la hizo dormir profundamente cuando sintió como si algo muy cálido la envolvía haciéndole mas confortable el sueño.

Sentía latir su corazón en la garganta y parecía que latía tan fuerte que podría escucharlo desde el otro lado de la habitación, como conseguiría dormir después de haber visto a Candy con ese camisón que parecía tener escrito "arráncame" aunque el camisón no era ni la mitad de sexy que había visto en otras mujeres, pero con Candy todo era diferente, si hubiera salido del baño vestida hasta el cuello, el resultado habría sido el mismo, Candy se movía tanto, y con cada movimiento parecía tentar su control, estaba a punto de volverse y tomarla cuando la escucho hablar.

Como era posible que creyera que estaba dormido, estaba mas despierto que cualquier otra noche de su vida, gracias a dios parecía que Candy se había dormido, poco a poco se relajo y se quedo dormido, Terry en medio de su sueño se volvió y tomo a Candy en sus brazos estrechándola contra su pecho.

* * *

Susana entro llorando ala habitación, se había arrojado a las piernas de su madre, llorando abiertamente y diciendo.

-mama, mama, lo arruine, lo eche todo a perder.

-Susana que hiciste, cálmate que no te entiendo.

-oh mama, mama

Pero Susana no consiguió decir nada coherente, solo sollozaba, llamando entre sus sollozos a su madre y a Terry.

Su madre trato de calmarla para que fuera lo que había hecho, pero no había conseguido nada solo que Susana se quedara dormida después de llorar tanto.

Su madre se preguntaba por enésima que era lo que había pasado, ya era cerca de media noche cuando tocaron a su puerta, molesta se levanto de la cama y abriola puerta de mala gana.

-que es lo que quieres Ruth?

-que se marchen, han sido despedidas, el señor Granchester quiere que se marchen mañana a primera hora

-que? Por que?

-eso pregúntaselo a Susana.

Sin decir más Ruth desapareció por el pasillo y se dirigió a su habitación.

La madre de Susana trato de despertarla pero fui inútil, Susana no se movió.

Que pasaría ahora, a donde irían, de que vivirían, pero antes de marcharse debía hacer algo y lo haría a primera hora solo esperaba que le diera resultados.

Continuara…………………

Próximo capitulo lazos de sangre

Nota del autor

Hola chicas como están espero que leyendo, jajajaja, bueno gracias a cada una de ustedes que siguen este fic que ya no es solo mío sin no es de todas ustedes, espero que sigan leyendo hasta el final.

2da Frase o fragmento mas bien lo tome de un libro que se llama donde habitan los ángeles de Claudia Celis, es muy bueno y cortito, se lee súper rápido, lo recomiendo mucho, si tienen niños pequeños es útil si quieren que le guste un poco la lectura.

_Llorar: es la única forma de la tristeza se licue y nos salga del cuerpo._

y bueno si ni asi la pena y dolor nos dejan (por que aveces necesitamos mas que llorar)

_kieren remedio para la depre?: osea helado y chocolate._

Y créanme que si no se les quita al menos se les olvida, jajajaja.

Bye y besos a todas nos leemos pronto.


	27. 26 lazos de sangre

un amor inesperado

Capitulo 26

Terry despertó aunque parecía que seguía soñando, no era posible que la chica que dormía entre sus brazos fuera Candy, poco a poco se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que estaba viviendo, se maravillo de ver como los rayos del sol que se filtraban detrás de la cortina jugaban con los rizos dorados de Candy, estiro la mano y tomo uno de los rizos y se lo llevo a la nariz y aspiro el aroma de Candy.

-es real, no es una ilusión

Se regalo los primeros minutos del día para observar a Candy dormir tranquilamente paseo su mirada por su cabello que parecían ríos de miel, el color crema de su piel aderezada con pequeñas pecas rosas que cubrían una nariz un poco respingada, los labios rosados de Candy que estaba un poco entre abiertos, era demasiado tentador, pero siguió su paseo por el cuello de Candy, siguió su recorrido hasta sus hombros donde se encontró con el escote del camisón que generosamente dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos, Terry contuvo el aliento pero sus hormonas y su corazón sentía que estallarían en llamas con tan solo mirarla, todo su cuerpo se tenso, no podía quedarse ahí o terminaría por hacerla su esposa, sin pensarlo mas se levanto de la cama a toda prisa y se entro en el baño necesitaba tomar una ducha de agua helada que le ayudaría pensar con la cabeza y no con la entrepierna.

El agua fría logro remitir el impulso de sus hormonas pero sabia que no seria por mucho tiempo, debía hacer algo o terminaría por hacer una locura, pensó que seria mejor salir de la habitación, si seguía todo el día encerrado con ella cerca no podría controlarse mucho mas, seria mejor salir al jardín, mientras pensaba termino de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, tomo un pantalón negro y una camisa color crema, regreso a la habitación esperaba encontrar a Candy despierta pero seguía dormida, por lo pronto llamo a Ruth para que sirviera el desayuno, no pensaba en comer avena o algo parecido por lo que pidió panqueques, jugo de naranja, leche, fruta, y huevos con tocino, estaba hambriento y se aprovecharía que Candy seguía dormida.

Sentía la calidez de los rayos del sol sobre su espalda, poco a poco percibió un delicioso aroma a vainilla, canela y algo mas, su estomago se retorcía en su interior, tenia hambre, salto de la cama y se dirigió a la mesa que estaba frente a ella perfectamente arreglada, tomo un panqueque, comenzó a saborearlo cuando escucho un risa a sus espaldas que le erizo la piel de pies a cabeza, giro la cabeza y encontró a Terry de pie junto a la ventana, no lo había visto, de pronto recordó que solo llevaba puesto un ligero camisón por lo que dio un grito ahogado y regreso de un salto a la cama a cubrirse con las sabanas.

-vaya, vaya pecas si que eres una dormilona mira que ya son casi las diez y tu aun en la cama,

Terry comprendió inmediatamente la vergüenza de Candy, se le había olvidado completamente que se había quedado con el, así que paso a un lado de la cama y le tendió su bata de baño para que se cubriera hasta que viniera Ruth a asistirla con su arreglo.

-toma ponte esto, para que puedas desayunar.

Candy lentamente salió de la cama y se puso la bata de Terry y se dirigió a la mesa a desayunar

Candy tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja, siguió comiendo el panqueque que había dejado caer en el plato, cando tocaron la puerta.

-adelante.

Candy no sabia que hacer, si seguir tomando el desayuno o correr a ocultarse en el baño, pero pensó que tal vez era Ruth que la ayudaría con su arreglo así que siguió desayunando mientras la puerta se abrió sigilosamente para dejar pasar a una mujer que cabello castaño con lo ojos hinchados y tratando de contener los sollozos con un pañuelo.

-que es lo que desea señora Marlow?-

Terry se había puesto de pie al verla entrar, el tono de Terry era frio y duro, al igual que su rostro al mirar a aquella mujer, no quería ver a la madre de Susana y mucho menos deseaba ver a Susana después de lo sucedido.

Gina Marlow se arrodillo frente a Terry y comenzó a llorar y arrogarle que perdonara a Susana por su atrevimiento y les permitiera quedarse.

-señor Grandchester, se lo pido tenga piedad de mi hija y de mi.

-he sido bastante claro al decir que se marcharan a primera hora señora Marlow

-tenga compasión, no tenemos a donde ir, no nos eche a la calle, se lo ruego.

-lo siento señora Marlow pero no puedo permitir que Susana agreda a mi esposa, lo siento pero deben…

-Terry

Candy estaba conmovida por la madre de Susana, sentía envidia por Susana por tener a una madre que se preocupara y abogara por ella, candy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

Terry sintió encogerse su corazón al notar que Candy tenia los ojos anegados de lagrimas, cerro lo ojos un momento y se acerco a Candy tomo su mano y la envolvió cariñosamente con la suya, sin que Candy digiera una sola palabra le basta con mirar sus ojos para saber lo que pasaba por su mente, suspiro dramáticamente para después decirle al oído.

-estas segura pecosa?

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

-les permitiré que se queden señora Marlow por petición de mi esposa y con dos condiciones.

- lo que sea señor Grandchester, lo que sea

-Susana debe disculparse con Candy y no las quiero dentro de la casa ocúpense a fuera en el campo.

La Madre de Susana palideció brevemente, sin duda alguna las dos condiciones se le hacían demasiado, no conseguiría que bajo ningún motivo Susana se disculpara con Candy y el hecho de que se les relegara al campo las colocaba sin duda en la posición mas humilde y de mas trabajo, pero si eso les permitía quedarse lo haría, ya vería la manera de regresar a estar en la casa y que Susana lograra lo que habían planeado desde hace unos meses.

Candy se acerco a la señora Marlow y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, Candy pudo notar como la madre de Susana rechazaba su contacto, tal vez sea por vergüenza, pensó Candy, cuando la realidad era otra.

-gracias muchas, gracias señor Grandchester, esto no volverá a ocurrir.

-agradezca a mi esposa no a mi.

A regañadientes la señora Marlow emitió un

-Gracias, señora Grandchester

Después de lo cual salió de la habitación, limpiándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo y ocultando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Después de la intromisión de la madre de Susana, Candy perdió el apetito, por lo que se disculpo con Terry que tuvo que terminar de desayunar solo, mientras ella tomaba un baño en su habitación.

Terry no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto con las Marlow, estaba inquieto algo en su interior le decía que era mejor que se marcharan, pero al mirar a Candy simplemente no podía negarle nada, si le pidiera que se cortara una mano o se sacara los ojos con un tenedor sin duda lo haría, no sabia que ocurriría pero no permitiría que Candy sufriera o se apesadumbrara.

El agua tibia y el completo silencio en que se encontraba, hizo aflorar las lagrimas que había contenido hace un momento en la habitación de Terry, ver a la madre de Susana rogando, llorando y abogando por su Susana, le había recordado tanto a su madre, le hacia tanta falta, había muerto cuando ella tenia seis años, eran tan vagos los recuerdos que tenia de su madre pero de entre todos recordaba claramente uno, tendría como cuatro años y buscaba a su madre hasta que la encontró en el rosedal ahí siempre podía ver a su madre claramente en el jardín cultivando sus rosas y aun la podía ver como si fuera ayer y recordaba las palabras de madre claramente consolándola.

Flashback

-por que lloras Candy *

-las rosas morirán

-las flores son bellas por que se deshojan, crecen y caen, crecen y caen y viven para siempre, ellas no mueren. (Eso le había dicho su madre mientras la tenia en su regazo y secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo)

-y tu tampoco.

Su madre había descompuesto un poco el semblante ante el comentario de Candy, no sabia que decirle, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y el abrazo fuertemente a su pecho, esa pequeña llorona y Annie de dos años era su mayor preocupación si ella moría.

-si yo muero, viviré para siempre en tu memoria Candy.

Y poco después de eso su madre murió, Candy poso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas tratando de mitigar un poco el dolor y pena que sentía por la falta de su madre, cuando percibió que un mano acariciaba su cabello, se tallo los ojos y salió de la bañera, la piel de los dedos y pies se le habían arrugado ya, había pasado demasiado tiempo en el agua caliente.

Ruth ayudo a Candy a ataviarse en un vestido de muselina color amarillo, recogió sus risos en una coleta con listón del mismo color que el vestido, Candy salió de la habitación y con pasos lentos se dirigía a la habitación de Terry, cuando casi tropieza con algo o alguien mejor dicho, Terry la había estado observando desde el quicio de la puerta en silencio y le había puesto el pie al notar que Candy estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto su presencia, Candy alzo los ojos buscando al culpable de su tropiezo cuando se encontró con Terry se veía increíblemente alto con sus pantalones de lino negro y una camisa color crema, llevaba un cabestrillo que sujetaba su brazo herido y en la otra mano tenia un libro y la miraba de una manera entre divertido y preocupado.

-Terry por que estas fuera de la cama, vamos te llevare de regreso.

-no me niego, no puedo seguir encerrado, además estoy cansado de ver tu pecosa cara, así que Candy que tal si damos un paseo por el jardín.

-mocoso engreído.

-bien siendo así, vamos Candy.

Terry no le dio tiempo de nada, le arrojo el libro a las manos y tomo una cesta que estaba en una mesa en el pasillo y salieron con rumbo al jardín, había logrado su objetivo, que era despejar un poco la tristeza del rostro de Candy.

Caminaron un poco por el jardín disfrutando un poco de los rayos de sol, llegaron a la sobra de un gran árbol, donde Terry dejo la cesta en el césped y saco una manta, que con la ayuda de Candy extendieron en el césped para después sentarse a la sombra del árbol y tomar el almuerzo, ya que Terry suponía que Candy tendría hambre, así que poco a poco saco de la cesta manzanas, una botella de vino, copas, queso y por ultimo una gran rebana de pastel de Chocolate, los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos al observar el pastel de Chocolate, era su favorito.

-vaya con que tienes hambre, no Candy?

-no te equivocas, no tengo hambre.

-no pues que lastima yo te pensaba compartir de mi pastel de chocolate pero ya que no quieres me lo comeré SOLO.

Candy no le contesto, aunque lo seguía con la mirada, y veía como introducía el tenedor en el pastel para después llevárselo a la boca, sin saberlo se había pasado la lengua por los labios cosa que a Terry no paso desapercibido.

-mmmmm esta delicioso, es tan suave, el chocolate es delicioso, lastima que no quieras pecosa.

Y Terry volvía tomar otro trozo de pastel y pretendía llevárselo a la boca cuando candy le arrebato el tenedor.

-hey pecosa, no que no querías, eres una embustera, ya veraz

Candy le saco la lengua y volvió a introducir el tenedor en el pastel cuando noto que Terry había metido los dedos en el y la miraba como un chiquillo con una caja llena de fósforos en las manos.

-Ohh no, no te atrevas Terry

Terry no le dio tiempo de decir nada mas, cuando llevo su mano a la boca de Candy ensuciando su rostro de chocolate, Candy se paso la lengua tratando limpiarse un poco, Candy tomo un trozo de pastel y se abalanzo sobre Terry, estaba decida a vengarse del mocoso engreído.

Candy estaba encima de Terry, ensuciando su bello rostro de chocolate, cuando este la hizo rodar sobre el césped, quedando bajo el cuerpo de Terry, con las manos en su rostro.

-que te parece si te quito ese chocolate, pecosa?

Candy no supo que decir, tenia embotados los sentidos con el aroma y la respiración de Terry que podía sentir en su rostro, Terry sin darle oportunidad de decirle nada, la beso suavemente recogiendo con sus labios el chocolate de los labios de ella y después profundizo mas el beso, cortando la respiración de Candy y solo permitiéndole sentir sus besos y las carias de su lengua que exploraban su interior, mientras una corriente eléctrica viajaba por todo su cuerpo, pidiendo mas de ella y necesitaba beber mas de ella.

-sabes a chocolate Candy, delicioso Chocolate.- Candy se sonrojo ante el comentario de Terry mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y hacer que su corazón recuperara su ritmo normal.

A regaña dientes Terry se separo de ella permitiéndole recuperar el aliento y que se quitara el chocolate del rostro con un pañuelo, cada vez le resultaba mas difícil contener sus impulsos, de manera que decidió que era mejor centrarse en la lectura, antes de que terminaran ambos desnudos bajo el árbol, se recargo en el árbol y comenzó a leer el tercer acto de romeo y Julieta.

Terry estaba por la mitad del cuarto acto cuando noto que a pesar de que Candy estaba atenta a su lectura, podía ver en sus ojos mucha tristeza y dolor por lo que dejando el libro de lado se acerco a ella, tomando su mano y le dijo.

-que sucede Candy, por que estas tan triste?

-ehh, que dices? …….. Y te equivocas no estoy triste.

Terry había tomado por sorpresa a Candy, lo que quería decir que de verdad pasa algo, algo la hacia sufrir, se acerco mas a ella y tomo su rostro entre su mano y la miro a los ojos, sabiendo que estos no podrían mentirle, y le dijo.

-vamos pequeña pecosa, dime por que estas triste

-TTTerry que tonterías dices

-vamos Candy, no me mientas mas lo veo en tus ojos y se que algo te pasa.

Candy sabia que no podía seguir mintiéndole a Terry, contuvo el aire en sus pulmones un momento para después decirle lo que le pasaba.

Candy le hablo de su madre y lo mucho que le hacia falta, no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, por lo que Terry la atrajo hacia su pecho, tratando de confortarla un poco.

Alguna manera se sentía libre de sollozar y encontrar consuelo en los brazos de Terry, poco a poco logro calmar su dolor, y se separo de lo brazos de Terry, se sentía apenada, pero Terry se sentía feliz y útil al ser capaz de darle un poco de consuelo a Candy.

-tengo una idea pecosa, que te parece si vamos al sepulcro de tu madre?

-de verdad Terry, si, si me gustaría, pero como sabes de el?

Candy estaba sorprendida de que Terry supiera del sepulcro de su madre; ella no lo había mencionado.

-bueno en unos de mis paseos lo encontré, así que por que no regresamos a casa a dejar la cesta, cortas algunas flores del jardín y las llevamos a tu madre.

Candy no espero más por lo que se puso de pie en un salto y comenzó a introducir todo a la cesta para regresar lo más rápido posible, Terry la veía divertido al notar que había logrado regresar a Candy su sonrisa.

Terry tomo la mano de Candy y caminaban de regreso a la mansión cuando notaron en la puerta la presencia de una mujer rubia, ataviada en hermoso vestido color violeta, Candy no sabia quien era, no podía distinguir quien era, pero al parecer Terry si, ya que se tenso al momento de verla y se separo de ella para encara a la mujer que estaba en la puerta.

-pero como es posible, que estés aquí? #

-escúchame, Terry ¡por favor¡, necesito hablar contigo antes de irme

-Ya te dije, que yo no quiero hablar contigo, ¡vete!

-Terry.-

Candy reprende a Terry por usar un tono tan duro con … con su madre, nunca la había visto pero Candy la reconoce es Eleonor Baker, la madre de Terry, Candy mira alrededor para comprobar si hay alguien, y la distancia divisa algunos sirvientes acercarse por lo que le dice a Terry.

-viene gente, vamos Terry abre por favor.

Terry simplemente no puede negarse ante la petición de Candy por lo que abre la puerta permitiendo la entrada de su madre y Candy, se dirige al estudio donde se quedo solo con su madre.

-por favor escúchame una sola vez.- le suplica su madre mientras Terry estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana.

-Cállate, no te conozco, no se quien eres, yo no tengo madre.

-compréndeme, en aquel momento no pudo ser de otro modo.- Eleonor trataba de contener las lagrimas ya que la hería profundamente el tono tan duro y frio de Terry.

Terry no pudo evitar que se mente viajara aquella vez que había viajado a América en invierno para ver a su madre y ella se había rehusado a verlo.

-lo sentí tanto, lo sentí tanto Terry.

-no debí haber hecho semejante viaje para verte.

-pero luego corrí detrás de ti.

-no necesito tus disculpas, ¡vete, vete!

-¡Basta!- Candy entro en el estudio con una bandeja con te, no podía soportar la manera en que Terry hablaba a su madre.

-¡basta Terry!

-Terry tienes que ser generoso

-no lo soy?.- preguntaba Terry burlonamente a Candy.

-estas mintiendo, quieres a tu madre mas que a todos, pero finges que no es así.

-mi madre no me hagas reir.

Candy se acerco al escritorio a dejar la bandeja con las tazas de te y tomo el libro de romeo y Julieta.

-mire esto señora.

-esto es?.- Eleonor no sabia que hacer estaba atónita por la intromisión de una chica muy hermosa.

-Terry estudia piezas de teatro

-Cállate.- Terry no podía ni hablar tenia el corazón en la garganta.

-no le haga caso señora, diga lo que diga de su madre, tiene su misma sangre.

-Terry.- Eleonor no sabia que decir.

-¡Basta Candy! Y no sigas hablando más.

-yo no tengo ni a mi padre ni a mi madre, antes nunca lo había pensado

-yo tampoco los tengo.-

-No me sentía sola por que tenia una buena tía abuela y buenos hermanos, pero cuando vine aquí sentí envidia, buenos hermanos y una buena tía abuela, no es lo mismo que tener a mi madre, yo quiero tener a mi madre conmigo, quiero que viva, quiero tener a mi mama.- Candy no soporto mas y salió corriendo derramando las lagrimas que no podía contener mas.

-¡Candy!-Terry trato de detenerla pero sabia muy bien que Candy tenia razón, poco a poco se acerco ala ventana y dijo.

-recuerdo que yo era mas chico que Mark (que era el hijo de una mucama como de ocho años) en ese entonces……..

Flashback

La mente de Terry viajo aquel día en que su padre lo separa de su madre al subirlo a un barco con destino a Inglaterra, el era tan pequeño, recordaba estar en la cubierta del barco despidiéndose de una multitud de personas que no conocía y por la distancia no podría distinguir a nadie, pero sin embargo escuchaba la voz de una mujer que lo llama desde el muelle.

-Terry, Terry

-quien es esa señora papa.- preguntaba Terry a su padre que estaba su lado

-no la conozco.

-no te lleves a Terry de mi lado, no te lleves a Terry

-papa esa señora me esta llamando a mi

-¡Terry, Terry!

-papa que quiere esa señora?

-¡Terry, Terry!

Terry veía como esa mujer corría a lo largo del muelle sin realmente fijarse en donde pisaba, Terry observo como caía al frio pavimento del muelle y no puedo evitar gritar.

-¡cuidado!

-Vamos al camarote hace demasiado frio aquí

-pero papa … yo

Su padre lo había llevado al camarote mientras escuchaba a la distancia como alguien lo llamaba y lloraba por el.

Fin del Flashback

-esa es mi verdadera madre, la única.

Eleonor se acerco a su hijo y coloco las manos sobre sus hombros mientras ambos miraban por la ventana.

-¡Terry, Terry!-Eleonor sollozaba mientras este se volvía se cobijaba en los brazos de su madre sintiéndose de nuevo un niño pequeño.

-el mismo libro.- decía Terry mientras veía en el escritorio el libro de romeo y Julieta

-libro?

-cada vez que una frase me gustaba y quería subrayarla, ya lo habías hecho tú.-

-Terry.- Eleonor sentía un sentimiento muy cálido envolvía su corazón mientras sostenía a Terry en sus brazos.

Candy había salido corriendo del estudio llorando profusamente, salió disparada sin saber a donde ir, pero de alguna manera había llegado al sepulcro de su madre, se hecho sobre el y lloro abiertamente como si pudiera encontrar consuelo en la fría piedra.

Después de hablar con su madre, Terry debía buscar a Candy le preocupaba el estado en que salió del despacho estaba tan alterada, no sabia por donde buscarla, pero sus pasos lo guiaron al sepulcro de la madre de Candy, donde la encontró llorando desconsoladamente, Terry sintió que su corazón se encogió al verla llorar con tanto dolor, por lo que silenciosamente se acerco a ella y la cobijo entre sus brazos permitiéndole llorar libremente.

Candy no había sido consiente en que momento había llegado y la había cobijado entre sus brazos pero sin duda se lo agradecía enormemente, pero tenia curiosidad por saber que había pasado con su madre.

Levantándose un poco para verlo al los ojos le pregunto.

-tu madre, Terry que paso con tu madre?

Y Terry le conto lo sucedido entre su madre y el, que aunque se habían reconciliado, había tenido que marcharse pero prometió volver pronto para conocer a Candy.

-me alegra que sean madre e hijo otra vez. #

-así es y gracias a tu ayuda Candy

-no me hagas avergonzar

-hay esta encerrado en mi odio contra mi madre

-te sientes mucho mejor, no es así verdad Terry.

-si pero ahora es tu turno

-mi turno?.- Candy estaba desconcertada que quería decir Terry con que ahora era su turno.

-te ayudare a salir de tu caparazón. ¡Vamos Candy!.

-adonde me llevas?

Terry la tomo del brazo y la dirigió por el bosque a su yegua Teodora, sabia que Candy le temía a los caballos ya que Albert le había dicho que candy les temía desde el día en que vio a su padre caer de uno y morir, deseaba ayudarla superarlo.

-tienes que decirme adonde me llevas Terry?

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar relinchar a Teodora, Candy se paralizo al ver a una hermosa yegua blanca que estaba atada aun árbol cercano, quería escapar pero era demasiado tarde para siquiera intentarlo, ya que Terry se encontraba detrás de ella evitando que escapara.

-Cálmate

-no, no me gustan los caballos.

-por que no, acaso te recuerdan a tu padre.- Terry tomo de los brazos a Candy fuertemente, no le permitiera escapar debía enfrentar su dolor y superarlo.

-¡suéltame!.-Candy se rebatía en la presa de Terry pero era inútil.

-Vamos Candy, ¡sube!.- sin decir mas Terry la arrastro al caballo mientras ella lloraba y le decía.

-no, no quiero, suéltame, no, no.-

Candy sollozaba entre palabras, pero aun así Terry la tomo por la cintura y la subió al caballo para luego subir el

-adelante

-Terry déjame bajar

-cállate o te caerás, ¡vamos!.- Terry espoleo con su bota el costado de Teodora que provoco que se levantara en dos patas lo que hizo que Candy se abrazara a su pecho mientras sollozaba y Teodora comenzaba a cabalgar a toda velocidad.

-el ruido de los cascos aquel día también.

El ruido de los cascos hizo que Candy recordara el día en que murió su padre.

Flashback

-Candy cabalgaba con su padre en la colina, le enseñaba a cabalgar, cuando el caballo de su padre piso un trampa, provocando que el caballo se moviera como un látigo salvaje y que su padre saliera volando por los aires y que al caer se rompiera el cuello provocando su inmediata muerte, y ella gritaba a su padre que jamás respondió a sus llamados.

Fin del flashback

-llora, llora todo lo que quieras

-detén el caballo por favor.- fue difícil para Terry tener que seguir aun cuando ella le suplicaba parar.

-sigue llamando a tu padre, ¡llámalo!

-Terry

-¡llama a tu padre si es que tienes miedo, que esperas llámalo, llámalo, llámalo!

-¡déjame bajar!

-¡llama a tu padre, por que no lo llamas, llámalo!

-¡Basta!

-Están muertos, tus padres nunca volverán, tienes que olvidarlo entiendes.

-Candy tienes que abrir los ojos, mira a tu alrededor no mires hacia atrás, mira hacia adelante siempre tienes que mirar hacia adelante.- poco a poco Candy volvía la vista hacia al camino que tenia hacia adelante, mientras Terry aminoraba la marcha del caballo.

(La luz del sol es deslumbrante, los arboles, el pasto, las flores están frescos y vivos) pensaba Candy mientras sentía como poco a poco las brisa del viento se llevaba sus lagrimas y su dolor.

-Tus padres están muertos Candy, pero ocurre que nosotros estamos vivos y tenemos que seguir viviendo como los arboles, el pasto, arroja el peso de tu corazón Candy.

Poco a poco candy se percataba que Terry tenía razón, fue como si en su memoria se disolviera una barrera que le impedía ser feliz.

Continuara…………………..

Próximo Capitulo se mía.

* Candy Candy cap. 14 "Anthony mío" (Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi)

#Candy Candy capitulo 44 "lazos de sangre" (Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi)

Nota:

Ya se, ya se, me van a linchar las Marlow debieron largarse si yo fuera ella les hubiera dado un patada y ala calle, pero si hubiera sido así no seria la candy que conocemos, ya saben pero bueno disculpas a todas pero tiene una razón de ser ya verán.

Los dos fragmentos que tome del anime los adapte a mi historia, ya saben ambas cosas le pasan a Anthony pero bueno.

Ahh gracias a Nathalie por la linda imagen que me mandaste me encanto gracias.

Opps no me linchen se que me tarde en actualizar, pero es que cuando estaba escribiendo, me puse a leer dos fics que llamaron mi atención (el heavy metal en mi vida y el secreto del duque este nos esta aquí) bueno me enfrasque en leerlos que no podía seguir escribiendo hasta que los termine de leer.

Gracias a Areli Reyna 29 me encanto tu fic.

3era frase.

_Cuando una acción se lleva acabo sin reflexionar, sin encontrar respuesta al "por que" es IRRESPONSABILIDAD_

(Estuve en el fin del mundo de Eduardo Robles)


	28. 27 se mía

**un amor inesperado**

_Me van a sacar los ojos y a estrangular ya lo se, pero bueno antes que nada una disculpa a todas las que están al pendiente de lo que mi loca cabeza engendra al final les explico porque mi tardanza._

Capitulo 27 se mía

-ya es tarde es mejor que volvamos a casa.

-si, ya sea hecho bastante tarde

En eso el estomago de Candy se retorció de hambre, cosa que a Terry le resulto divertido, paso su mano por su estomago y le susurro al oído.

-y al parecer estas hambrienta pequeña pecosa

-Terry eres imposible.- diciendo esto candy le dio un pequeño manotazo al sentir su mano sobre su torso mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente.

-jajajajajaja.

Terry estaba contento de hacer que Candy recuperara su sonrisa, le había partido el corazón verla llorar esta mañana, pero ahora al tenerla tan cerca mientras cabalgaban por el bosque de regreso a la mansión descansando su cuerpo sobre su pecho, sentía su corazón se acompasaba al mismo ritmo que el de candy, con cada bocanada de aire entraba en sus pulmones se llenaron de una paz y un sentimiento embriagador, estaba mas a unido a ella de lo que jamás había estado, solo esperaba que esta lazo que parecía unirlos fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella se quedara para siempre.

Candy y Terry regresaron a la mansión después de haber cabalgado toda la tarde, aun podían sentir las manos de Candy aferrándose a su pecho, sabia que había sido rudo pero no lo lamentaba ya que había logrado que Candy se olvidara del sufrimientos que apesadumbraba su corazón, llegaron, Terry ayudo a Candy a descender del caballo tomando por la cintura, ella poso su brazos sobre los hombros de él y Terry noto una pequeña herida en el antebrazo de Candy.

-perdóname fui muy rudo contigo hace un momento pero no me arrepiento.

-no hay nada que perdonar.-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-estas herida.

-oh no es nada.

-pero sangras.- diciendo esto Terry envolvió la herida de Candy en un pañuelo.

-mmm huele bien.- acercándose a su rostro el brazo herido mientras aspiraba el aroma que expedía el pañuelo.

-será mejor que vayamos al comedor antes que empieces a comerte todo lo que tengas enfrente.

-grosero.

-bien vamos.- diciendo esto Terry la toma de la mano y arrastrándola a la cocina donde el, haciendo gala de sus modales y tácticas de seducción, fungió como mesero de candy.

-bien señorita, tome asiento.

-desea tomar un aperitivo, tal vez una copa de vino o algo mas.

Terry no espero respuesta de Candy y le sirvió una copa de vino y se la coloco enfrente, Candy no sabia que hacer nunca antes había bebido, pero la mirada de Terry era tan penetrante que ella tomo un sorbo para desviar su atención, Terry se dirigió a la cocina para después regresar con un gran tazón de sopa de zanahoria que coloco enfrente de Candy.

-Terry es demasiada sopa….

-quien te dijo que toda para usted señorita pecas.

Terry se sentó a lado de ella, tomo la servilleta de candy poniéndosela en el regazo, tomo una cuchara y empezó a dar de comer a Candy en la boca, y ella tomo otra cuchara e hizo lo mismo con Terry, era extraño pero en momentos como estos los rodeaba una burbuja en la que el mundo desaparecía y solo estaban ellos.

La comida transcurrió de la misma forma, comieron ternera asada con algunos vegetales y de postre budín de chocolate, acompañados de casi dos botellas de vino, para Terry fue como tomar agua pero para candy que en su tercer copa ya empezaba reírse de cualquier cosa, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, fue demasiado.

Terry estaba divertidísimo de ver a Candy tan desinhibida, bromeando y riendo abiertamente, se veía tan hermosa con las mejillas tan rojas, los ojos tan abiertos, estaba tan asombrado de sus reacciones, no esperaba que esta se sentara en su regazo, lo abrazara del cuello y le hablara muy cerca.

-ya te dije hip…. que te hip…. ves muy hip…. hip guapo hoy.

-parece que no.

-pues te hip… te lo digo hip….. Te ves muy hip…. Guapo.

Sin decir mas Candy se acerco y lo beso, Terry le sigo el juego con buen agrado, no todos los días Candy se emborrachaba y se arrojaba en sus brazos, así que siguió besando esos labios que estaban rojos por el vino y saboreo en ellos el sabor del vino, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono, Candy se aferro a el, paso sus manos por su cabello, entrelazando cada mechón entre sus dedos, se sentía tan sedoso y suave, se ahogo en el azul de sus ojos hasta que le falto el aliento, mientras Terry paseaba sus manos por su espalda, arriba y abajo una y otra vez, estrechándola mas a su cuerpo, ese beso lo estaba llevando al éxtasis y debía detenerse ahora, antes que llegara aun punto sin retorno, así que a regañadientes se separo de ella.

-te amo Terry.- fue un breve y corto suspiro que salió de los labios de Candy al separarse, para después posar su cabeza en el pecho de Terry.

Terry se quedo paralizado, no sabia que hacer, no esperaba una declaración en aquel momento pero sin embargo hacia que el corazón se le inflara como un globo tan grande que parecía estallarle en el pecho, la estrecho contra su pecho y resistió su impulso que subir con ella en brazos a la recamara y hacerla suya, la deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a una mujer y por lo mismo deseaba que ella fuera consiente del momento en que sus cuerpos se unieran para siempre.

-yo también te amo pecosa.- fue la respuesta de Terry, tomando la barbilla de candy y alzando su rostro para decírselo a los ojos, pero Candy se estaba quedando dormida.

Sin decir más Terry tomo a Candy entre sus brazos y la llevo a su recamara, ya era mas de las seis seguramente dormiría toda la noche, pidió ayuda a Ruth para desvestir a Candy y ponerle un camisón, temía que si lo hacia el solo no podría contenerse y terminaría por poseerla.

Terry paso la mayor parte de la noche velando el sueño de Terry, estaba tan feliz que el gozo no le cabía en el cuerpo, estaba tan emocionado y lleno de energía que le era imposible dormir con ella a su lado, así que se levanto y tomo su libro de romeo y Julieta, pero solo pudo leer dos actos ya que poco después el sueño lo venció.

* * *

Sentía que un martillo le partía la cabeza en dos, sentía un poco revuelto el estomago y la luz del sol le hería los ojos, sin lugar a dudas no era una buena mañana para Candy, poco a poco abrió los ojos y giro sobre la cama tratando de huir del sol, hasta que llego al otro extremo de la cama y en la mesa de noche encontró una nota dirigida a ella con una elegante caligrafía que decía:

Tarzan pecoso:

Supongo que has de tener jaqueca después de haber haberte

Bebido una botella de vino, toma las dos pastillas, toma un

baño y baja a desayunar, te espero.

Psd. Te amo

Terry Grandchester.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al leer la ultima parte, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sabia que hacer y sobre todo no recordaba que había pasado ayer, se temió lo peor de ella y Terry, observo con cuidado la cama buscando una prueba, una señal que le digiera si habían consumado el matrimonio o no, pero no encontró nada, se levanto y corrió al baño, se desnudo y busco en su ropa interior y en su cuerpo algo, pero no encontró nada, estaba limpia y se sentía limpia, con un poco mas de calma lleno la bañera, y permitió que el agua caliente clarificara un poco sus recuerdos de la noche pasada, pero solo logro que empeorara su dolor de cabeza, así que molesta salió de la bañera y se arreglo sola, necesitaba estar sola, se atavió en un vestido de seda rosa, debido a que le dolía la cabeza dejo sus rizos libres, tomo las pastillas que había dejado Terry junto con la jarra entera de agua que había en la mesa, no entendía por que pero estaba sedienta y hambrienta, así que con pasos lentos se dirigió al comedor.

* * *

Terry despertó muy temprano, se regalo los primeros minutos de un hermoso día a contemplar a Candy dormir a su lado, sin lugar a dudas, le gustaba lo que veía y esperaba verlo por el resto de sus días, esperaba decirle hoy que porque no se mudaba a su habitación, eran tanto sus deseo por ella que decidió mejor darse una ducha con agua fría y salir a cabalgar un poco.

Terry lleno la bañera y se sumergió en ella, haciendo que flotara en ella los recuerdos de la tarde anterior, cuando candy le dijo que lo amaba, sin lugar a dudas estaba tan feliz que gustoso lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, ahora solo debía esperar que ella se lo digiera cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos, de pronto un temor le sobrecogió y si ella no tenia el valor para hacerlo? Pero luego sonrió de tal manera que derretiría un glacial, si ese era el caso, sabia como hacer para que ella se lo gritara a todo pulmón.

Salió de la bañera y se enfundo en su traje de montar, aun era temprano y seguramente candy dormiría hasta mas de las diez además que despertaría con un dolor de cabeza intenso, por lo que decidió dejarle una nota y dos aspirinas, que la ayudarían a lidiar con el dolor de cabeza cuando despertara, escribió una nota breve pero antes de ponerla sobre la mesa, le cruzo una idea por la cabeza y así que escribió una par de palabras mas y salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, saludando a cuanta persona se encontró a su paso cuando se dirigía a los establos.

* * *

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el comedor, Ruth le dijo.

-el señor Grandchester la espera en jardín para desayunar.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, pero se quedo paralizada un momento considerando la idea de saltarse el desayuno para no ver a Terry, no sabía cómo afrontarlo, pero su estomago gruño en respuesta, con un suspiro y mas sonrojada que un tomate se dirigió al jardín, en cuanto llego, Terry se puso de pie y la recibió con un beso en el dorso de su mano, la ayudo a sentarse y le regalo una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo.

Candy no sabia que decir, era extraño para ella no saber como actuar en tal situación pero sin embargo no se sentía incomoda, Terry siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla sentir cómoda cuando estaba a su lado.

-que es esto, guaj se ve horrible.- dijo Candy al contemplar un vaso con lo que parecía ser jugo de tomate, odiaba el jugo de tomate.

-es un levanta muertos, y por tu cara lo necesitas.- Terry tomo el vaso y se lo acerco a los labios para que bebiera pero candy continuaba con los labios cerrados y con expresión de disgusto ante su desayuno.

-bien vamos abre la boca, abre la boca pequeña Candy.- pero Candy seguía reacia a tomar el jugo.

-entonces no te diré lo que haremos hoy.- dejo el vaso frente a ella con un expresión ligeramente molesta pero que después cambio por una sonrisa triunfante cuando ella puso los ojos en blanco, contuvo el aliento y tomo de un solo trago el jugo de tomate.

-bien ya me lo tome, dime que es lo que haremos hoy.

-supongo que nada aun no lo he pensado.- dio Terry con expresión inocente y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Terry Grandchester me haces enfurecer.- dijo candy con la ganas de estrangularlo por haberla engañado de esa manera.

Pero no pudo hacerlo ya que en ese momento apareció Ruth con su desayuno que era un Café bien cargado, huevos con tocino y un poco de fruta.

-jajajaja vamos pecosa no me mires de esa manera y toma tu desayuno.

Candy frunció el seño levemente en señal de protesta pero tomo su desayuno, cuando probo el café casi lo escupe por la nariz, estaba demasiado cargado para su gusto además de que casi nunca bebía café, Terry se reía a carcajadas de ella, no podía evitarlo había sido divertidísimo ver la expresión de Candy cuando probo el café, sin soportarlo mas Candy se hecho sobre Terry con la intensión de golpearlo, debía hacerlo, sentía que las manos le hormigueaban, debía darle su merecido, esta mas que molesta estaba furiosa, pero Terry parecía más divertido de su reacción que en un santiamén la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo aprisionándola con sus brazos contra su pecho.

-no te soltare hasta que me digas que me amas pecosa como lo hiciste ayer-

-Que hice que?-

-oh no lo recuerdas bueno que te parece si te refresco un poco la memoria, veamos que me dijiste primero mmm ah ya recuerdo primero me dijiste que me veía muy apuesto y luego hiciste esto.

Sin decir mas la beso de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho ayer, la provoco, la hizo rendirse ante ese beso que la desarmo por completo, y que le quito la poca cordura que tenia, cada vez el beso era mas demandante, mas urgente, Candy se entrego a ese beso cargado de pasión y deseo que le quemaba en cada roce y a la vez parecía saciar tantas sensaciones en su interior, respondió al beso de Terry y a las caricias de su lengua, poso sus manos en el pecho de Terry aferrándose de su camisa ya que parecía estar a punto de caer de un precipicio y caer en un mundo que le era desconocido, poco a poco Terry se separo de ella, estaba tentando demasiado a su autocontrol y cada vez le resultaba más difícil controlarse, Terry la abrazo contra su pecho y le susurro al oído.

-te amo señorita pecas.

Candy se quedo muda ante la declaración de Terry, mientras que en su pecho sentía estallar una emoción tan placentera que hacía que su corazón girara en un torbellino de felicidad que jamás había experimentado, no era la primera veza que alguien le decía que la amaba pero nunca la había inundado un sentimiento tan poderoso, cargado de tanta felicidad y embargándola de un inmenso deseo de ser capaz de responder a esa declaración y una breve confesión se ahogo en su garganta por el miedo de sentirse capaz de responder a ese amor de la misma manera, eso era algo que no esperaba por lo que dudo por un momento de los genuinos de sus sentimientos que termino solo emitiendo pequeñas palabras, que al parecer no tenían ningún sentido

-yo…… ehhh ……. Mmm ….. no, si, no pero…..

Todo esto provoco la risa de Terry, sabía muy bien lo que hacía, la presionaba un poco para que ella enfrentara sus sentimientos y reconociera lo que sentía por él como lo había hecho con unas copas encima, pero sabía que era normal que ella tuviera dudas después de todo su matrimonio no había tenido un buen comienzo, así que debía tener paciencia, paciencia se repetía una y otra vez así mismo, aunque cada vez le resultaba más difícil, pero sabía que bien valía la pena el esfuerzo y la espera.

-calma Candy, vamos no te preocupes mas, además de que yo se que pronto me lo dirás, soy irresistible y pronto te darás cuenta.

-pretencioso.

-y tu una cobarde que necesita una copa de vino para enfrentar sus sentimientos, ya sabes los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

-Candy miro con ojos desorbitados a Terry por su comentario.

-vamos no me mires así, termina tu desayuno y que tal si retomamos tu clases de medicina, que dices Candy?- dijo Terry mirando a Candy tiernamente mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre su mejilla.

Candy estaba sorprendida no esperaba que Terry mostrara tenerle tanta paciencia, confundida por su propios sentimientos, sonrojada por el beso y las caricias de Terry se levanto y regreso a su asiento para terminar con su desayuno.

Después de terminar desayunar en silencio se dirigieron al despacho donde Terry retomaría las clases de medicina de Candy.

Candy tenía entre sus manos un libro de anatomía, observa los bocetos y esquemas del cuerpo humano mientras prestaba atención a la explicación de Terry, señalándole cada hueso tanto en el libro como en sus propios cuerpos.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos al encontrar un dibujo de un hombre desnudo, sin quererlo su mente la traiciono al recordar la imagen Terry desnudo frente a ella, se sonrojo furiosamente y cerró el libro y se puso de pie tratando de deshacer la imagen que tenia.

Terry estaba asombrado por la reacción de candy al ver un bostezo de un hombre desnudo, dedujo que tal vez nunca había visto un hombre desnudo, conteniendo una carcajada le pregunto a Candy.

-que ocurre Candy, por que estas tan apenada.

-oh nada, nada es que hace demasiado calor aquí dentro.- dijo acercándose a la ventana para abrirla y permitir que entrara un poco de aire.

-supongo que es eso, o es que nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo porque si es eso podemos arreglarlo ahora mismo.

Candy abrió la boca pero no pudo emitir ninguna palabra, pero la temperatura del cuerpo y rubor le subió salvajemente.

-parece que hace un día hermoso, vamos a dar un paseo es una pena desperdiciar el día estando aquí encerrados.

Terry tomo la mano de Candy y se dirigió a las caballerizas, tomo a su yegua Teodora y un caballo marón de nombre Ponyflash para Candy, con paso lento pero seguro se adentraron en el bosque para dar un paseo mientras disfrutaban lo rayos del sol, el trino de las aves y la compañía mutua.

A Candy le sentó bien el aire ya que despejo su mente el recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo de Terry mientras que el viento despeinaba su cabello. Cabalgaron a largo del rio hasta que llegaron a un gran árbol, Terry se detuvo y bajo del caballo y ayudo a Candy hacerlo mismo.

-te propongo algo pecosa

-que es lo que quieres Terry?- Candy miro con precaución a Terry siempre tenía ideas locas así que estaba a la expectativa de lo que iba decirle.

Terry se acerco a ella como un león arrinconando a su presa, el cerco contra el troco del árbol y su cuerpo y con la voz algo enronquecida le dijo.

-hagamos una competencia Candy, quien logre llegar a la cima del árbol primero gana.

-pero que es lo que ganare.

-vaya así que crees que puedes ganarme, eso ya lo veremos pecosa.

-bueno ya veremos pero dime cual es el premio.

-que tal si el que pierda será esclavo del que gane.

-me parece bien, prepárate por que será mi esclavo Terry.-

-que acaso puedo estar más esclavizado a ti pecosa.- se dijo a si mismo Terry.

Y sin hacer mas ambos empezaron a trepar el árbol, para candy fue fácil, tomo la delantera pero Terry que en un principio le pisaba los talones, al ir asciendo cada vez le fue más difícil trepar por el árbol, ya que cada vez había menos espacio, por lo que se quedo rezagado. Candy al ver que Terry se había rezagado comenzó a disminuir la velocidad con la trepaba y se obsequio unos minutos a observar la maravillosa vista, continuo ascendiendo, estaba segura de haber ganado, estaba por llegar a la cima cuando una mano la ayudo a terminar su ascenso.

-¡gracias¡……. !Que ¡como llegaste hasta aquí, antes que yo.

-trepando de que otra manera, no tengo alas, parece que te gane mona pecas.

-no, hiciste trampa, eres un tramposo.

-y tu mala perdedora, pero te gane y ahora es hora que pagues.

-revancha, quiero la revancha Terry.

-de acuerdo el primer en llegar al piso gana.

Pero Candy ya había comenzado a descender sin darle oportunidad de decir nada.

-¡menuda tramposa!

Candy le sonrió coquetamente y después le saco la lengua mientras seguía descendiendo por el tronco del árbol.

Continuaron descendiendo por el árbol hasta que ambos coincidieron en una rama, que no soportoel peso de ambos por lo que cayeron del árbol, Terry no pudo hacer nada por tratar de sostenerse de otra rama por lo que fue a dar un charco de lodo que estaba a un lado del árbol, Candy por su parte había logrado sostenerse con los brazos de otra rama, al ver a Terry aterrizar en el charco de lodo Candy se reía pero poco le duro el gusto ya que la rama de la cual estaba colgada termino por romperse y aterrizo sobre Terry.

Terry no había podido hacer nada por ella solo escucharla gritar al sentir que la rama se rompía todo había sido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de moverse se había quedado ahí tirado amortiguando la caída de Candy con su propio cuerpo, por lo que él se había llevado la mayor parte del golpe, pero lo prefería mil veces antes de que Candy se lastimara.

-Terry, Terry estas bien, donde estas?- Candy seguía sobre Terry no se había dado cuenta que estaba sobre él.

-aquí debajo visitando a las hormigas y tú?- digo Terry mientras escupía el lodo que le había entrado en la boca

-ohh Terry que haces ahí, vamos levántate.

--lo haría pecosa sino estuvieras sobre mi espalda.- cuando Terry lo dijo haciendo notar a Candy por primera vez en la posición en la que se encontraban, por lo que Candy trato de levantarse pero el lodo y el largo del vestido se lo dificulto haciéndola caer a un lado de Terry.

-tal parece que querías conocer a las hormigas Candy me hubieras dicho y te habría ayudado.- diciendo esto Terry acerco su mano cubierta de lodo al rostro de candy embadurnándole todo el rostro de lodo.

Candy estaba furiosa por lo sé apresuro a introducir sus manos en lodo y se coloco sobre el manchándolo todo de lodo, Terry sujeto sus manos suavemente mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a Candy mientras se reía a carcajadas de ella.

-ya verás mocoso malcriado, me las pagaras.

-toda llena de lodo realmente pareces una mona pecosa.

-eres un atrevido, te borrare esa sonrisa ya veraz.

-jajajajaja.

Cansada Candy se dio por vencida y se desplomo sobre el lodo al lado de Terry, había agotador subir y bajar el árbol y su pequeña lucha en el lodo había sido muy emocionante pero también muy agotador, trataba de recuperar el aliento cuando sin previo aviso comenzó a llover a Cantaros.

sin lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia Candy y Terry se levantaron deprisa y subieron a los caballos y emprendieron la marcha de regreso a la mansión, no estaban muy lejos pero la lluvia y el viento les impedía ver a donde se dirigían por lo que a mitad del camino Terry bajo de su caballo y subió al de Candy, ato las riendas al caballo.

-es mejor así, llueve demasiado y podrías perderte o caer del caballo.

Candy no dijo nada pero sintió más segura protegida por Terry y se sentía menos el frio de su ropa mojada y sucia, después de una cabalgata a toda galope llegaron a la mansión donde Peter salió a su encuentro tomando los caballos mientras que Terry y Candy entraban a la mansión para refugiarse de la lluvia.

Terry tomo la mano de Candy corrió con ella con dirección hacia la alcoba y cerrando la puerta después de que entraron, Candy se sorprendió un poco pensó que tal vez sería mejor salir e ir a su habitación para permitir que Terry se duchara y se cambiara cómodamente pero Terry pareció leer sus pensamientos y le dijo.

-es preferible solo ensuciar una habitación, no hagamos trabajar de mas Ruth no lo crees?

-supongo.- dijo Candy no muy convencida del argumento de Terry.

-además que eres un perdedora y eres mi esclava, recuerdas.

Candy hizo un puchero, inflo las mejillas, puso los brazos en jarras y le dijo a Terry.

-que quieres que haga, que limpie tus zapatos, que limpie tu habitación, que es Terry.-

Eso era lo que ella suponía que sería ser su esclava ya que en una apuesta que había hecho con Albert y había perdido esa eran las clases de tareas que realizaba, no lo que no sabía era que Terry jugaba en las grandes ligas y sin lugar a dudas tenía en mente cosas más atrevidas.

-ya veremos más tarde por lo pronto debes ducharte antes que pesques un resfriado.-

A medida de decía esto Terry se iba despojando de la ropa mojada y sucia que llevaba hasta solo quedar en calzoncillos ante los ojos incrédulos de Candy que tenia la boca abierta y estaba tan ruborizada que sus pecas parecían pequeñas luces parpadeantes en su rostro, Terry consiente de la mirada de Candy sobre el trato de mantener la calma y con movimientos sinuosos y seductores recorrió la habitación en busca de su bata mientras Candy no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Candy, Candy me oyes, debes ducharte.

-y tu no vas a ducharte.- dijo Candy con una voz tan queda que pensó que Terry no la había oído.

Estaba absorta en el cuerpo de Terry sin lugar a dudas su memoria no le había hecho justicia al recordarlo esta mañana, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, aquello era magnético, podía ver cada vena que recorría cada musculoso de su bien y perfecta anatomía, se pregunto cómo se sentirá su piel desnuda sobre la suya, Candy se sonrojo aun mas por lo descabellada idea y la sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-que quieres que me compartamos la ducha Candy.- Terry enarco una ceja y se le acerco de manera provocativa, la idea claramente le gustaba pero no quería asustar a Candy.

-ohh no.- sin decir más Candy se dirigió al baño con la vista en el suelo, no podía mirarlo a la cara por que sin lugar a dudas, la idea le parecía emocionante pero a la vez sentía que era impropia.

En el baño Candy se deshizo de la ropa sucia y introdujo en un tina humeante de agua caliente y poco a poco se permitió rememorar los sucesos de los últimos días por que sin lugar a dudas algo había cambiado, tenia tantos sentimientos tantas sensaciones que no sabía por dónde empezar, tal vez lo mejor era empezar por qué o quién más bien era el causante de todo aquello.

-Terry.- dijo su nombre en un breve susurro.

Esta mañana cuando Terry le había dicho que la amaba se lleno de un sentimiento tan puro y cálido que jamás había sentido, cuando Anthony le decía que la amaba nunca sintió un sentimiento tan profundo como lo había hecho esta mañana y sobre todo el inmenso deseo de decirle que ella también lo amaba, si estaba segura de algo era delo sincero que había sido Terry al decírselo esta mañana y eso era lo que la apesadumbraba, sabía que tenía un cariño hacia Terry pero no creía que se hubiera enamorado de el tan rápido, no había podía olvidar a Anthony tan pronto cuando ella misma estaba segura de haberlo amado tanto o sí? era tanto sus dudas pero parecía ser que Terry no opinaba lo mismo ya que él le había dicho que ella misma pronto se lo diría, cansada de navegar en sus pensamientos y sentimientos salió de la bañera, pero no encontró ninguna toalla al vista por lo que llamo a Terry o a Ruth.

-Terry?

-Terry?

-Ruth?

-Ruth?

Pero no había respuesta, cansada de esperar y tiritar de frio se encamino a la habitación, mirando por la puerta antes de salir desnuda, no parecía haber nadie, por lo que salió y se envolvió con una pequeña toalla que solamente le cubría su torso dejando su hombros denudos al igual que sus largas y bien torneas piernas, estaba por regresar al baño cuando una mano, la tomo por el brazo y detuvo su avance.

Candy lentamente levanto la vista para encontrarse con un par de zafiros que la miraban cargados de deseo y amor, sin darle tiempo de nada Terry la estrecho contra su torso desnudo y le susurro al oído.

-se mía.

Continuara………………..

Próximo capitulo perfección.

Nota del autor.

Ya se, me quieren linchar porque creo que paso una semana, y yono actualizaba, tal vez pensaron que las deje colgadas y había dejado de escribir, bueno no es así, pero es que esta semana todo se me complico un poco, pase por una crisis no solo imaginativa, también me deprimí unos días por la partida de una amiga muy querida para mi, y luego con esas de las inundaciones, gracias a dios no nos inundamos pero me quede sin luz unos días, todo esto me paso en estos días, lamento la tardanza pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo lo hice con la firme idea de que en este cap. ocurría la noche de bodas pero bueno esto se fue alargando cada vez más, estoy algo nerviosa con el siguiente capítulo, como saben es la primera vez que escribo así no sé muy bien como vaya a quedar el siguiente capítulo pero les prometo poner mucho de mi parte para tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Bueno pasando a otra cosa, gracias por sus reviews.

Betsabe gracias por lo del pincel realmente me gusto, y gracias Ángeles se que me ha dado la crisis de los veintitantos.

Bueno me despido con frases del libro "porque los hombres se casan con las cabronas" de Sherry Argov

"_cuando eres feliz eres sexy"_

_A los hombres les gusta lo diferente, lo que lo demás no tengan_

_A menos que tengas conexión con la interpol debes pensarlo dos veces antes de salir con un hombre mujeriego._

Bueno gracias a todas, nos leemos pronto y de nuevo les doy disculpas por la tardanza, no dejen de soñar y de vivir, vive la vida con una sonrisa, tal vez no es la solución pero ayuda.


	29. 28 perfeccion

**un amor inesperado.**

Capitulo 28 perfección

Terry estaba mirando por la ventana solo portando sus calzoncillos, esperaba que Candy saliera de la ducha, mientras tanto se preguntaba una y otra vez cuando tiempo mas podría soportar estar cerca de Candy sin tocarla, cada vez le resultaba mas difícil encontrar el freno para sus impulsos, sentía que se volvería loco si esto se prolongaba mas pero sabia que pronto no tendría que seguir conteniendo sus impulsos pues estaba seguro de dos cosas, una que amaba a Candy mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo y segunda ella lo amaba a el de la misma manera aunque ella misma dudara de sus sentimientos, no podía estar equivocado en eso, se lo decía a gritos el cuerpo de Candy cuando la tocaba, siempre parecía ansiosa ante su presencia y respondía a cada una de sus caricias no solo con su cuerpo sino con su corazón, estaba tan ensimismado que no oyó a Candy llamarlo desde la puerta del baño, se volvió hacia la habitación cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, se quedo en silencio solo observando como Candy se paseaba desnuda frente a el, todo su cuerpo se tenso al contemplar la perfección del cuerpo de Candy, era tan bella en todos lo sentidos y era suya, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, estaba ansioso, no podía soportarlo mas cuando noto que ella regresaba al baño, la detuvo al poner su mano sobre su brazo, al hacerlo sintió como una corriente eléctrica le pasaba por todo el cuerpo que era dolorosamente placentero, la estrecho contra su pecho y le susurro al oído.

-se mía.

Podía sentir como Candy se tensaba al estar en contacto con la piel tibia y suave de su pecho desnudo, la escucho soltar un débil gemido que lo hizo enloquecer, estaba perdido no podría contenerse mas.

-Terry.-

Candy respiraba con dificultad contra del pecho de Terry no había esperado verlo y mucho menos esperaba aquella petición, había algo que le impedía hablar, solo podía sentir su piel tibia y húmeda contra la piel caliente del pecho de Terry.

Terry le coloco un dedo sobre sus labios para después reemplazarlo con su labios, Terry la estrecho mas a su cuerpo poniendo una mano en su cintura mientras con la otra mano acariciaba sus rizos que aun estaban mojados.

No era la primera vez que Terry la besaba pero era la primera vez que podía sentir en sus besos una petición y a la vez una orden la cual ella simplemente no podía desobedecer, no podía negarse, ella misma deseaba mas de el, por lo que respondió a besos con la misma entrega y pasión que Terry, mientras sostenía con ambas manos la toalla contra su pecho desnudo.

Terry la estrecho aun mas a el para hacerle notar a Candy lo que provocaba en su cuerpo, y le pregunto con voz enronquecida.

-serás mía Candy?

Candy sabia que Terry era su esposo y podía tomarla si el lo deseaba, pero en vez de eso esperaba que fuera ella la que se le entregara por voluntad propia, en respuesta a la pregunta de Terry lo beso apasionadamente.

Candy había respondido besándolo apasionadamente pero aun así Terry deseaba asegurarse de que Candy estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a pasar entre ellos esa noche si ella no lo detenía, por lo que tomo su rostro entre sus manos, la miro a los ojos y volvió a preguntarle.

-Serás mía Candy?

Sabiendo que Terry exigía una respuesta audible de ella, lo miro a los ojos y se ahogo en esos zafiros y lo que encontró en ellos fue amor, amor por ella, un amor que era tan grande e intenso que le arrebato lo poco de sentido común que le quedaba y no fue capaz de negarse y sus labios pronunciaron las palabras que su mente no parecía capaz de formar.

-si, si Terry seré tuya.

Terry cerró la distancia entre ellos y la beso nuevamente con un ímpetu nuevo, comenzó a explorar con cuidado su boca mientras podía sentir como Candy se relajaba ante su invasión, robándole el aliento y la respiración en cada beso que le daba.

Terry se separo de ella y sin despegar los ojos de ella, la levanto en vilo y la acuño entre sus brazos, se dirigió hacia la cama, la coloco con sumo cuidado en medio de la cama, como si se tratara de una joya muy frágil y preciada y así lo era para él, se tendió a un lado de Candy para seguir besándola y acariciándola.

Sus manos subían y bajan por todo su cuerpo pero sentía que tocaba mas que su suave, tibia y aun húmeda piel, era como si con cada caricia y beso que depositaba sobre cada centímetro de piel blanca, inmaculada e inexplorada, traspasara su piel y pudiera tocar y acariciar su alma, con cada caricia y beso arrancaba de ella un gemido y pronunciaba su nombre entre gemidos ahogados, eso lo hacía enloquecer, jamás había llegado a tal éxtasis con ninguna mujer sin siquiera poseerla aun.

Candy no se movía, pero reaccionaba ante cada una las caricias y besos de Terry, no se movía porque según lo que le habían enseñado era la manera en que debía cumplir su deber como esposa, sin moverse permitiendo que su marido obtuviera placer de ella.

Candy sentía un rastro tibio y húmedo por toda su piel, primero en su boca, su mandíbula, su cuello, sus hombros desnudos, mientras que notaba como Terry poco a poco lograba deshacerse de la tensión con la que sostenía la toalla contra su pecho que era lo único que cubría su desnudes, sentía un calor tan dulce que envolvía su cuerpo y su alma, no podía evitar temblar ante cada caricia de Terry, lo sentía jugar con una mano sobre una de sus piernas, mientras que su otra mano poco a poco lograba abrirse paso hacia sus senos, tenia tan embotados lo sentidos con la cercanía de Terry, su olor, el sabor de sus labios, que no podía pensar solo podía sentir y escuchar los furiosos latidos de su corazón mientras dejaba escapar entrecortados gemidos de su garganta.

Candy sabía lo que pasaría si no lo detenía, pero no podía y no quería hacerlo, de hecho deseaba estar mas cerca de el, pero tenia miedo y una duda que parecía ser crucial resolverla en este momento, se preguntaba si lo amaba, estaba segura que el la amaba no solo se lo había dicho, se lo había demostrado con hechos al cuidar de ella y se lo decía en ese momento con cada caricia que le daba pero aun así necesitaba escuchar una confirmación por lo que sus labios se entre abrieron.

-Terry?

A pesar de que estaba más que excitado Terry detuvo su avance para mirarla a los ojos, sabía que tenía miedo y debía mirarla a los ojos y disipar sus dudas y temores.

-que sucede?

-me amas Terry?

-pequeña pecosa te amo más de lo pudiera decirte y demostrarte, no tengas miedo te amo tanto que no podría hacerte daño, confía en mi no temas ………y tú me amas Candy?

Candy se quedo muda ante lo que le dijo Terry el hecho de que le confirmara su amor por ella la había tranquilizado y disipado la mayor parte de sus temores y aclarado sus dudas por lo que sin pensarlo y sin dudarlo, su corazón y sus labios se coordinaron para dar respuesta a Terry.

-yo también te amo Terry, mi mocoso malcriado.- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Terry le sonrió de una manera tan cálida y cargada de amor que logro disolver todos sus miedos e inseguridades, de manera que Candy soltó la toalla y pozo sus manos sobre su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo.

Candy contuvo un gemido en la boca de Terry al sentir como una de sus manos se posicionaba sobre uno de sus senos, comenzando hacer pequeños círculos con su pulgar sobre su pezón provocándole una oleada de placer que nunca pensó sentir.

Terry sostenía en sus manos el suave y redondo pecho de Candy entre sus manos, parecían estar hechos la medida encajaban como dos engranes, siguió torturando los pezones de Candy entre sus dedos mientras que su boca dejaba su boca para besar su cuello, sus hombros hasta llegar a sus senos mientras que las manos de Candy le acariciaban el cabello a la vez que dejaba salir de su garganta gemidos cada vez más roncos.

-Terry quiero tocarte.

Terry levanto la vista de entre los senos de candy, la miro a los ojos, tomo sus manos de ella y las dirigía a su pecho.

-hazlo, deseo sentir tus manos sobre mi.

Con movimientos tímidos y lentos recorrió el torso de Terry tratando de memorizar con sus dedos cada musculo bien definido, fuerte y duro, Terry cerró los ojos mientras sentía las manos de Candy vagar por su cuerpo, era imposible tratar de contener los gemidos en su garganta, beso de nuevo a Candy con mas pasión y mas del deseo que estaba cansado de contener.

Terry beso cada dedo de sus pies pasando por sus bien torneadas piernas, beso delicadamente el plano y blanco vientre de Candy para finalmente ahogarse en sus pezones, los atormento dulcemente con su lengua y pequeños mordiscos que le daba a cada uno de sus pezones provocando que Candy gimiera de placer por sus caricias que cada vez subían mas de tono.

Cuando Terry no ocupa su boca sobre la piel de candy, le susurraba palabras de amor en los oídos.

-Tú no sabes que tanto yo deseo tu cuerpo*.-

-Yo también te deseo Terry.-

Fue la respuesta de Candy mientras que ambos recorrían y exploraban sus cuerpos mutuamente sin dejar un centímetro de piel sin besar o acariciar.

-Tú no sabes que tanto necesito tus besos*.-

Candy respondió a sus palabras besándolo apasionadamente mientras con sus manos se aferraba a su espalda por que sentía estar a punto de volar a la estratosfera.

-Tú no sabes que tanto yo te quiero a mi lado*.-

Terry la ciño aun mas a su cuerpo desnudo, disfrutando de la calidez de los labios de Candy contra su pecho desnudo mientras respondía sus palabras entre gemidos ahogados.

-yo me quedare aquí siempre.- dijo para después volver a besar el centro de su pecho de Terry mientras que una mano masajeaba una de las tetillas de Terry como él lo había hecho con ella, lo que le a arranco gemidos de placer a Terry.

-Tu no sabes que tanto quiero darte*.-

Para demostrar el significado de sus palabras Terry paseo su mano por todo el vientre de Candy para detenerse entre sus piernas y masajeo suavemente su piel más sensible haciendo que candy soltara un grito de placer con su nombre en el.

Poco a poco continuo explorando el cuerpo de Candy dando caricias, besos y pequeños mordiscos en algunas partes de su carne más sensible para quedar por fin entre las dos piernas de Candy, se detuvo a observarla un momento el cual le robo el poco aliento que tenia, la visión que tenia era simplemente divina era algo que estaba mas allá de lo que había imaginado, nunca había contemplado tanta belleza reunida en un solo ser.

-eres hermosa Candy, lo más bello que he visto en mi vida, eres perfecta.

Candy se sonrojo ante el comentario de Terry el cual la hizo sentir hermosa y más bella de lo que nunca se había sentido en la vida y no tanto por las palabras de Terry sino por la forma en que la miraba y la tocaba, aquello estaba mas allá de todo lo que había esperado sentir.

Candy se tenso en cuanto sintió las manos de Terry separarle con sumo cuidado y ternura las piernas, estaba decidida a entregarse a Terry y formar un solo ser, ya había decidido unir su vida a la de él y lo más normal era que ahora unieran su cuerpos en un solo, pero tenía miedo y las palabras salieron apresuradamente de sus labios, provocando que Terry detuviera su avance.

-Terry……. Terry tengo miedo.

Terry levanto los ojos para encontrase con una esmeraldas que lo miraban fijamente llenas de amor y temor al mismo tiempo, se sentía estúpido por haberse olvidado que Candy era virgen y era normal que tuviera miedo y que temblara ante cada una de sus caricias, nunca antes había estado con una chica virgen pero sabía que podía ser doloroso la primera vez, la miro dulcemente y la beso nuevamente para después decirle.

- estamos en esto juntos, yo te cuidare no tengas miedo, solo déjate llevar por lo que estas sintiendo, no pienses pequeña pecosa, Candy quiero cuidarte, amarte, tenerte para siempre a mi lado.

Candy lo abrazo fuertemente, confiaba en Terry plenamente y si él decía que la cuidaría así seria, se relajo nuevamente, le susurro al oído.

-te amo Terry.- para después besarlo apasionadamente.

Mientras se besaban Terry poco a poco logro recostarla nuevamente en la cama, volvió a separar las piernas de Candy y antes de tomarla le dijo.

-Candy mírame.

Terry se introdujo en ella en un solo movimiento que fue duro, suave y lento al mismo tiempo, aunque trato de dañarla lo menos posible fue inevitable que Candy que soltara un pequeño grito de dolor y brotaran dos lagrimas de aquellas esmeraldas, además de que había sentido sus uñas clavándose en su espalda al momento en que se introducía en ella, Terry se cernió sobre ella para besar las lagrimas que mojaban su mejillas y asegurarse que el daño no fuera mayor le pregunto.

-estas bien Candy, quieres que me detenga?

Candy contuvo el aliento un momento para tratar de acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener a Terry dentro de ella, después de que remitiera un poco el dolor y relajara un poco su agarre del cuerpo de Terry, lo beso para pedirle que continuara.

-no, no te detengas.

Terry comenzó a moverse suavemente dentro de ella pero aumento la intensidad y velocidad de sus embistes al notar que candy se contorsionaba de placer debajo de el, llevándolos cada vez mas alto y más cerca del clímax.

Era como si con cada beso, con cada caricia sus almas se reconocían una a la otra para después entrelazarse de manera permanente, sus almas se pertenecían una a la otra, no importaba el tiempo y el espacio, cada vez sus cuerpos estaban más compenetrados entre sí al igual que sus corazones, cada momento que pasaba dentro de ella podía sentir como se entrelazaban cada fibra, cada pensamiento, cada parte de su alma y su cuerpo al encontrar su contra parte en ella, la unión era completa como si estuvieras hechos el uno para el otro, la atmosfera que los rodeaba era perfecta, mágica y natural.

Terry mismo sabia que jamás amaría con total libertad y devoción como lo hacia ahora con Candy.

Candy no podía creer que aquellos jadeos y la extraña voz cada vez era mas ronca que llamaba a Terry pudiera provenir de su garganta, nunca pensó que la unión de una pareja pudiera ser tan placentera y llena de sentimientos que se veían liberados atreves de besos y caricias y no solamente con palabras, Candy podía jurar ver que el cielo le caía encima cuando una oleada de placer que la sacudió desde sus cimientos que la hizo aferrarse más a Terry rodeándolo por la cintura con ambas piernas y brazos mientras trataba de obtener más de el, sintió como todo su energía y pasión se concentraba en un solo punto para después explotar en un sonoro grito en cual decía.

-¡TTTeeerrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!

Terry se lleno un placer y una emoción que nunca antes había sentido al ver llegar a Candy al orgasmo, lo que lo llevo a descubrir un faceta suprema y mas poderosa de su amor por Candy y eso era dar placer a quien se ama, pronto el también llego al borde de un gigantesco orgasmo que parecía absorberlo cada vez mas hasta que no pudo más y exploto dentro de Candy mientras le gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¡te amo Cannndddyyy!

Terry y Candy se desplomaron extenuados y sudorosos uno en brazos del otro sobre la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento y el control de los latidos de sus corazones, mientras Terry volvía a besarla tiernamente, Terry suavemente salió del cuerpo de Candy, al retirarse un poco mas pudo observar una pequeña mancha roja que se encontraba en la toalla que estaba debajo del cuerpo de Candy, era una adulación a su ego como hombre y a su amor por ella saberse el primero y el único en la vida de Candy, por lo que con una sonrisa arrogante y satisfecha volvió a costarse a lado de Candy mientras la estrechaba fuertemente contra su pecho para después cubrirse con las sabanas.

-te amo pecosa.- y beso suavemente la cabeza de candy.

-te amo mocoso arrogante.- dijo Candy mientras daba un pequeño beso a Terry en el cuello.

Candy y Terry cayeron en un profundo sueño mientras seguían abrazados, no despertaron hasta horas después cuando Candy sintió su estomago retorcerse por lo hambrienta que estaba, mientras podía sentir la mano de Terry vagando suavemente entre sus rizos mientras la sujetaba contra su cuerpo.

Candy se sintió avergonzada al encontrarse con los ojos de Terry y recordar las caricias vividas una horas antes por lo que hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Terry y se cubrió hasta las orejas con las sabanas.

-ehhh pecosa, no te escondas ahora cuando quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo.

Candy se sonrojo aun más por lo que se hizo un ovillo en el centro de la cama al escuchar el comentario de Terry, a lo cual él respondió riendo al ver su reacción y comenzó hacerle cosquillas para que saliera del capullo de sabanas en el cual se había refugiado.

-Candy sal de ahí, olvídate de la niña y se mi mujer.

-jajajajaja basta jajajajaja

-candy quiero a mi esposa devuelta.

-jajajajajajajajaja ya no mas jajajajajajaja tu ganas jajajajaja.

Candy salió de debajo de las mantas, sonrojada y con los ojos brillosos por tanta felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Terry beso su frente y la apretó mas contra su pecho para después decirle.

-no te avergüences nunca de lo que hicimos, hicimos el amor.

-el amor?.- Pregunto Candy un tanto asombrada por las palabras de Terry.

Terry enarco una ceja al ver la inocencia de Candy, la habían educado de una manera tan arcaica que no sabía que habían hecho el amor.

-entonces dígame señorita pecas que fue lo hicimos sino fue el amor?-

-pues yo no lo sé.- dijo Candy ocultándose de Terry en su pecho, Terry contuvo la risa y la tomo por la barbilla y le alzo la cara para verla a los ojos para hablar con ella y aclararle sus dudas.

Candy se encontró con los ojos azules de Terry que la miraban tiernamente con una pisca de diversión.

-Candy cuando dos personas como tú y yo que se aman y deciden unir sus cuerpos es una muestra del amor que se tienen por eso se llama hacer el amor porque se hace con amor como yo lo hice contigo pecosa, se que debes tener dudas, vamos Candy háblame dime qué piensas.

-es que no fue lo que yo esperaba.-

-y que era lo que esperabas Candy?

-no sabía que esperar pero La tía abuela me dijo que debía hacerse con ropa, y yo solo debía levantar mi camisón para que tu cumplieras con tu deber como esposo, yo no debía moverme y que sería sumamente doloroso para mí pero aun así debía cumplir con mi deber.

Terry se enterneció ante la vaga y escueta explicación que habían dado a Candy ante el sexo por lo que sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y dijo en un tono muy tierno.

-pequeña pecosa no sabes nada del amor pero yo te enseñare.- Terry decía esto mientras volvía a tomar un seno de Candy entre sus manos arrancándole un gemido de placer que dulcemente lleno sus oídos.

Candy se sentía protegida y segura en los brazos de Terry pero sobretodo se sentía deseosa de aprender del amor con Terry por lo que se acerco a sus labios cerrando la distancia entre ellos, Terry profundizo mas el beso invadiendo su boca con su lengua, podía sentir como un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo poniéndolo de nuevo listo para hundirse de nuevo en candy ante la menor provocación, paseo su mano por el abdomen de Candy cuando percibió como se retorcía su estomago lo que provoco se sofocara una risa mientras besaba a Candy.

Terry ya tenia preparado un argumento para embromar a Candy sobre lo hambrienta que estaba cuando su estomago se retorció de manera audible provocando que Candy se riera.

-al parecer no soy la única hambrienta.

Terry se levanto de la cama, estirándose a todo su largo, exhibiendo su desnudes a todo lo largo, Candy se sonrojo aun mas ante el descaro de Terry de exhibir su cuerpo y virilidad de una manera tan despreocupada mientras se dirigía a los pies de la cama a tomar su bata y colocársela sobre los hombros para después rodear la cama y tomarla por sorpresa mientras se ocultaba detrás de un cojín mas sonrojada que un tomate.

-te tengo pecosa.

-ahh ahh Terry que haces?

- buscar algo de comer.- decía mientras se dirigía con ella desnuda en sus brazos hacia la cocina en busca de un aperitivo.

-pero estoy desnuda Terry, no pue…..

-oh claro que puedo sino solo obsérvame

Candy no pudo hacer más que jalar una sabana de la cama para cubrirse mientras que la risa de Terry rebotaba en sus oídos.

La casa se encontraba en penumbras pero eso no evito que Terry encontrara el camino a la cocina, al llegar a la cual deposito a Candy con sumo cuidado en una silla, mientras se dirigía al frigorífico haber que había de comer.

-y bien que hay de comer señor Grandchester?

-pues hay pan y un poco de pavo por lo que podemos hacer unos emparedados, que le parece señora Grandchester?

-pues es mejor que los preparemos antes que muera de hambre.

Terry con la ayuda de Candy preparo los emparedados para después sentarse muy juntos en la mesa de la cocina para devorarlos mientras bebían dos vasos de leche fría, al terminar su emparedado y su vaso de leche Candy le pregunto a Terry.

-y que hay de postre?

-el postre eres tu querida.- dijo Terry mientras se acercaba a ella con movimientos seductores y la toma en sus brazos para subir corriendo con ella a la habitación.

Entre risas Terry despojaba a Candy de la sabana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo para cubrirlo de besos y caricias preparándola nuevamente para hacer el amor toda la noche, tenia tantas cosas que enseñarle, tantas ideas y tantas maneras de hacerla gritar de placer que no podía esperar para unir su cuerpo nuevamente al de Candy y reafirmar mas esa unión que se había construido entre ellos desde el momento en que la toco por primera vez.

Terry y Candy se amaron toda la noche hasta que agotaron todas sus energías y los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación, cayeron rendidos uno en brazos del otro para después dormir plácidamente.

* * *

Ruth se levanto muy de mañana ya que desde lo sucedido con las Marlow además de que era la mucama de Candy se encargaba de atender al matrimonio ella misma ya que trataba de evitar a toda costa que Susana se entrometiera entre ellos, ya que no había día que no se apareciera por el lugar tratando de llevar el desayuno a Terry personalmente o acercarse a el, hasta ahora había logrado impedírselo y trataría que así siguiera, por lo que preparo una bandeja con te, pan francés y el desayuno.

Sin hacer ruido entro en la habitación pero se quedo muda ante lo que vio, pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja salió sin hacer ruido, regreso a la cocina con la bandeja aun entre las manos.

Dejo la bandeja en la cocina y se encamino hacia el cuarto de Candy preparando sus cosas por que seguramente de ahora en adelante ambos ocuparían la habitación principal como debió haber sido desde el principio.

Había pasado unos momentos en la habitación de Candy cuando escucho que alguien andaba por el pasillo, por lo que echo un vistazo por el pasillo cuando visualizo el pequeño cuerpo de una chica rubia que llevaba una bandeja y se dirigía a la habitación de Terry, si hoy fuera un día común y corriente le impediría entrar pero pensó que hoy seria mejor dejarla entrar y que viera por ella misma cual era su lugar, así que con una sonrisa en el rostro se oculto detrás de la puerta esperando ver por ella misma la expresión de su rostro.

* * *

Susana se había levantado aun mas temprano que todos los días y se enfundo en un vestido de raso azul y se dirigía a la cocina para llevar ella misma el desayuno a Terry, había intentado verlo todos los días pero la maldita de Ruth siempre le cortaba el paso, si la veía deambulando cerca no la dejaba acercarse, pero este era su día de suerte, encontró una bandeja ya preparada en la cocina y no se veía a Ruth por ningún lado, además de que estaba segura que Terry deseaba verla, de eso no le quedaba duda después de ver a Terry sonreírle abiertamente ayer por la mañana mientras cabalgaba, había tratado de acercarse a el todo el día pero siempre estaba la estúpida de Candy revoloteándole como una mosca molesta, convencida de que su suerte estaba por cambiar, se acomodo el cabello, tomo la bandeja y se encamino a la habitación de Terry.

Ya estaba en piso superior y aun no había señales de Ruth, de hecho estaba demasiado silencioso, por lo que se dijo a ella misma que seguramente a un estaba dormido, sintió revolotear mariposas en su estomago ante la idea de ver a Terry dormir, con una emoción que le hacia templar tomo el pomo de la puerta y lentamente la giro.

Sin hacer ruido entro en la habitación, sin atreverse a mirar sobre la cama se acerco a la mesa a dejar la bandeja, estaba por abrir un poco las cortinas para que la luz entrara pero un cosquilleo la alentó a no hacerlo y permitirse mirar a Terry dormir unos minutos antes de despertarlo, lentamente se dio vuelta pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba ver, de hecho esta contemplando su peor pesadilla.

Candy reposaba desnuda sobre el pecho de Terry, con sus rizos rubios cayendo desordenadamente sobre su espalda, Terry tenia una de sus manos sobre uno de los glúteos de Candy sobre la sabana que cubría su desnudes mientras que su otra mano reposaba sobre su espalda, era simplemente una pesadilla tener que verlos en esa situación pero sin lugar a dudas lo peor era contemplar la expresión del rostro de Terry mientras sostenía a Candy en sus brazos.

Su corazón se había paralizado completamente, estaba petrificada, simplemente no podía creer lo que veía se negaba a creerlo, pero por mas que cerraba y abría los ojos una y otra vez la imagen que tenia enfrente no desaparecía, su corazón se había fracturado nunca había sentido un dolor tan agudo y unas ansias locas por sacar a rastras a Candy de la cama de Terry pero no podía moverse, solo podía sentir como se derramaban saladas y amargas lagrimas de sus ojos, no podía contener los sollozos por lo que sin voltear atrás salió corriendo.

Continuara.

Próximo capitulo ……

*tu no sabes que tanto de Carlos baute.

Nota del autor.

Perdón por la tardanza pero la verdad es que sacar este capitulo de verdad me costo muuucccchhhhoooo trabajo, creo que hasta ahora es el que mas trabajo y tiempo me llevo, lo tuve que reescribir como tres o cuatro veces no me gustaba como quedaba, primero lo veía demasiado crudo, luego demasiado rosa, en fin no me gustaba para nada, trate de dejarlo en un punto medio.

Como saben no soy muy buena pero les prometí mi mayor esfuerzo y eso hice, no se que tan bien o que tan mal quedo, solo espero no haberlo arruinado y que su imaginación rellene los espacios que yo no pude llenar con palabras, espero que en mi próxima historia pueda hacerlo mejor, pero ya veremos.

Pasando a otra cosa, hubiera dado un ojo por ver en la expresión de Gusana y daría todo lo que tengo por ser Candy estoy segura que mas de una de ustedes diría lo mismo, de verdad que envidia con Candy.

Aquí les pongo una frase más que tome de un amigo, realmente la encuentro muy útil espero que alguien también lo encuentre.

"_aquel que obtiene la victoria sobre otro hombre es fuerte pero quien _

_Obtiene una victoria sobre si mismo es poderoso"_

"_la razón de amar la encontramos viviendo y el _

_Sentido de vivir lo encontramos amando"_

Nos leemos pronto, les prometo apurarme para subir el próximo capitulo.


	30. 29 aprendiz

un amor inesperado

Capitulo 29 "aprendiz."

Parecía estar en un sueño, un hermoso sueño, en el cual no solo despertaba todos sus sentidos, sino que además despertaba sensaciones nunca antes vividas en su corazón, todo su cuerpo estaba mas alerta que nunca, había tantas cosas que eran nuevas esa mañana, tantas cosas que jamás había sentido, poco a poco percibió cada una de estas cosas nuevas, lo primero que podía sentir era un ligero y cálido vientecillo que rosaba su cabeza y agitaba suavemente sus rizos, lo siguiente que noto fue un pequeño peso sobre su espalda y otro un poco mas abajo sobre uno de sus glúteos, lentamente abrió los ojos y descubrió que no estaba recostada sobre la cama sino sobre el pecho de un hombre, un hombre que estaba desnudo al igual que ella, en un principio se alarmo por la desnudes y estar en posición tan comprometedora pero recordó quien era el hombre que estaba con ella, era Terry el hombre al cual amaba y podía sentir piel contra piel con cada con cada uno de los centímetros de su cuerpo, alma y corazón, cerro los ojos nuevamente y aspiro el aroma, era un olor tan dulce y masculino a la vez, lentamente abrió los ojos y irguió un poco la cabeza para observarlo dormir mientras llevaba su mano al pecho de Terry para después dibujar pequeños círculos con su dedo. Sin lugar a dudas era la mañana mas hermosa de su vida, despertarse convertida en una mujer era algo bello pero era aun más bello que nunca por que el hombre que más amaba en el mundo la había convertido en mujer, en su mujer.

Terry despertaba después de tener el sueño mas reconfortante y reparador de toda su vida, podía sentir una leve caricia en su pecho y un vientecillo tan cálido y dulce sobre su cuello, lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrase con unas esmeraldas que lo observaban con un brillo nuevo tan intenso que sin esperar mas se hundió en esas esmeraldas correspondiendo el amor y la pasión que encontraba en ellas, después de un momento se percato de la posición de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Candy, suavemente deslizo sus manos por el cuerpo de Candy hasta llevarlas al cuello para levantar un poco su cabeza y poder besarla.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos disfrutando mutuamente de la calidez de sus cuerpos solamente mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Terry decidió romper el silencio.

-buenos días amor.

-muy buenos días.- contesto Candy con una sonrisa deslumbrante llena de satisfacción al mirar a Terry.

Terry abrazo a Candy a un mas a su cuerpo desnudo, estaba por volver a besarla cuando alguien toco la puerta y los interrumpió.

Candy sostuvo un grito en su garganta al percatarse nuevamente de su desnudes y de su posición sobre el cuerpo de Terry, por lo que asustada tomo la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y se tumbo en la cama a un lado de Terry cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con deseos de poder desaparecer en ese momento.

Con un leve gruñido Terry contesto a Ruth que aun se encontraba fuera de la habitación mientras trataba de no reírse por la reacción de Candy que se ocultaba como una niña pequeña debajo de las sabanas.

-que sucede?

-el desayuno esta listo señor.- dijo Ruth tartamudeando un poco al decirlo.

Terry resoplo pero se levanto de la cama, tomo su bata y abrió la puerta para que Ruth entrara con el desayuno.

Aprovechando que Terry se había levantado de la cama, Candy se enrollo en la sabana y corrió hacia el baño tratando no ser vista por Ruth y Terry que estaban de espaldas a la cama.

Después de despedir a Ruth Terry pretendía regresar a la cama y besar a su esposa hasta cansarse para después fundirse con ella en uno solo una vez mas, lentamente se giro hacia la cama, pero la encontró vacía, por un momento se quedo de pie sin saber que hacer o donde buscar a Candy cuando escucho caer agua.

Candy se encontraba en el baño llenando la bañera de agua caliente y sales esperando que se le pasara la breve pulsada de dolor que sintió entre las piernas al haberse levantado tan apresuradamente, ciertamente sentía una leve molestia pero vagando en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior se dijo que el dolor era nada comparado con el placer vivido en brazos de Terry, con una sonrisa que reflejaba a la perfección la felicidad que la embargaba en ese momento, se preparaba para entrar en la bañera.

Terry se dirigió al baño, solo esperaba que Candy no hubiera asegurado la puerta, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro suavemente, estaba ¡abierto!, entro al baño con una sonrisa enigmática y arrogante mientras tomaba por sorpresa a Candy que se encontraba de espaldas desnuda lista para entrar en la bañera, cuando la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo contra su cuerpo para después susurrarle al oído.

-muy buena idea señora Granchester como sabe que necesitaba un baño.

-Terry ……..

Candy se estremeció al sentir en tan intimo contacto el cuerpo de Terry, pretendía protestar pero sinceramente no tenia deseos de hacerlo pero sin embargo un leve vocecilla muy parecida a la de la tía abuela pero cada vez era mas lejana le decía una y otra vez que eso no era propio de una señorita de sociedad, esto le dio un poco de claridad por lo que trato de zafarse del abrazo pero Terry se lo impidió tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Terry que haces, bájame mocoso malcriado

-no es obvio pecosa, voy a tomar un baño con mi esposa.-

-Terry bájame….

-por ningún motivo pecosa, necesito tomar un baño.

-de eso no me cabe la menor duda.- dijo candy apretándose la nariz con los dedos y haciendo mueca de oler algo muy desagradable.

Terry la miro boquiabierto se quedo sin palabras por un momento pero después rompió a reir a carcajadas mientras Candy se rebatía un poco en sus brazos.

-pues déjame decirte que tu no hueles a rosas exactamente mas bien hueles como a establo.

Terry le acerco peligrosamente la nariz al cuello aspirando su aroma que aunque lo negara una mil veces siempre olería a rosas frescas recién cortadas mezcladas con un toco de miel.

Candy se rebatió a un mas en brazos de Terry lanzado improperios entre risas ahogadas mientras trataba de no rendirse por que ciertamente disfrutaba sus peleas con Terry.

-grosero

-eres un animal

-eres un salvaje

-un bruto

Después de mucho esfuerzo Terry logro entrar en la bañera que era la suficientemente grande para que los se acomodaran sin mayor problema, una vez que estuvo en la bañera con Candy entre sus piernas, tomo la pastilla de jabón y se la acerco peligrosamente a Candy al rostro.

-¡Fiuu! ¡Que vocabulario! te lavare esa bocaza tuya con jabón.

-no te atreverías.-

Candy se giro para ver los ojos a Terry pero su rostro estaba demasiado cerca no pudo evitar verse absorbida por la fuerza magnética que ejercían esos zafiros en ella, le era imposible resistirse, siempre la dejaban como mantequilla derretida, estaba perdida por la proximidad de sus labios por lo que sin pensarlo mas lo beso.

Terry profundizo el beso y sus caricias en cuerpo de Candy mientras se lavaban mutuamente, disfrutando de su recién descubierta intimidad, intercambiaban más significados que palabras en cada caricia que perdigaban por sus cuerpos.

Entre mimos y caricias Terry le hizo descubrir a Candy que hay más de una forma de hacer el amor y que los juegos no solo estaban destinados para la cama.

Después de terminar bañados de espuma y sacar la mayor cantidad de agua mientras jugaban en la bañera, Terry retuvo a Candy entre sus brazos mientras recobraba un poco la serenidad y la calma, era la primera mañana de muchas mañanas que despertarían juntos pero ahora debía preocuparse por su bienestar, temiendo que la noche anterior sus impulsos lo hubieran llevado a lastimar a Candy, estrechándola contra su cuerpo le pregunto.

-que tal te encuentras?

Candy se quedo por un momento sin saber que decirle, no estaba muy segura a que se refería.

Al no obtener respuesta de Candy, Terry se alarmo por lo que la giro y la miro a los ojos para saber que tanto era el daño, sabia que al tomar a una chica virgen recaía en el la responsabilidad cuales quiera que fueran las consecuencias, pero mas que ser responsable se preocupaba por el bienestar de Candy, se le encogía el corazón de tan solo pensar que le había hecho daño, estaba tan temeroso de haber dañado lo que mas amaba y los bello que tenia.

Conteniendo el aliento y los latidos de su corazón le pregunto.

-Candy te lastime?

Al comprender cual era la fuente de la angustia y preocupación que veía en los ojos de Terry, Candy se lleno de ternura y felicidad al saber que se preocupa por ella, se quedo muda y solo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras buscaba acercarse de nuevo a Terry.

Terry tomo su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a preguntarle, deseaba cerciorarse que fuera verdad.

-Candy dime la verdad te hecho daño?

-no, no Terry no me has hecho daño.

Terry suspiro en señal de alivio que se vio reflejado en sus ojos y en la sonrisa que le regalo a la mujer que tenia enfrente, mientras la envolvía en sus brazos.

En un momento tan importante de su vida fue imposible y extraño que su mente viajara a una época en la que el y Charlie se liaban con cuanta chica podían pero eso había cambiado cuando Charlie tomo a una chica virgen y las consecuencias fueron desastrosas desde entonces Charlie y el se habían jurado no volver a liarse con chicas vírgenes, aun podía oír en sus oídos las palabras de Charlie cuando hicieron esa promesa.

"nadie debe tomar a una virgen a no ser que tenga la intención de reclamarla y conservarla para si."

Cada una de estas palabras refulgió en su mente como fuego, estrechando a Candy entre sus brazos de manera opresiva le susurro al oído con voz posesiva.

-eres mía, mía para siempre.

Candy lo sabía a la perfección, sabía que desde ahora se pertenecían mutuamente, era como si lo llevara tatuado en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Terry la beso nuevamente para después comenzar a lavarse mutuamente mientras trataba de no dejarse llevar por sus deseos más oscuros.

Después de que hubieran limpiado cada parte de su cuerpos, salieron de la bañera para envolverse con unas batas de baño, Terry no le dio tiempo de vestirse ya que cuanto estuvieron fuera en la habitación la llevo a mesa a donde los esperaba una mesa rebosante de tanta comida que Candy no sabia que servirse primero.

Entre miradas que decían más de mil palabras y planes para el resto del día y su vida Terry y Candy tomaron el desayuno.

Candy había tenido que regresara a su habitación para vestirse, por lo que corrió a través del pasillo solo con la bata de baño con la esperanza de no encontrarse con alguien en el pasillo.

Una vez en su habitación se sorprendió al entrar y encontrar a Ruth llenando un Baúl con sus pertenencias, no entendía nada, que pasaba ahí, se quedo de pie sin saber que decir cuando Ruth respondió a su pregunta no formulada.

-pensé que tal vez ahora quiera mudarse a la habitación de su Esposo o mudarse ambos a la habitación principal.

La idea le pareció maravillosa y demasiado tentadora para declinarla, le dirigió una sonrisa Ruth mientras pensaba que ponerse, ya que Terry y ella irían al pueblo cercano.

Ruth la ayudo a ataviarse en un vestido color violeta que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus hombros, recogió su cabello en una coleta, en esos momentos Candy tenia tanta felicidad que se reflejaba en el intenso brillo de sus ojos, el rubor que cubría sus mejillas y una sonrisa que era capaz de darle vida y luz al día mas oscuro.

Candy se colocaba un poco de perfume cuando por su puerta entro Terry enfundado en unos pantalones color café y una camisa blanca, el arreglo era sencillo pero en conjunto con sus ojos y sonrisa lograba una efecto arrebatador que le corto el aire de los pulmones.

Terry se quedo helado al entrar a la habitación de Candy y contemplar que las mucamas guardaban sus cosas en un baúl, como si fuera a marcharse, no entendía como era que después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior estuviera pensarlo en dejarlo, su corazón sintió un dolor profundo, no sabia que hacer pero estaba decidió que si era necesario que le suplicara de rodillas que no se fuera, por lo que con pasos largo se acerco a Candy, tomo sus manos entre las suyas, la miro a los ojos tratando de buscar una respuesta a sus preguntas.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su marido y pensar a que conclusión había llegado cuando entro en la habitación, cuando se sintió sus manos sobre las suyas se percato del dolor y angustia que lo embargaba en ese momento debía hablar con el y disipara su dolor que ahora también era su dolor, pero no hizo falta explicar nada ya que en ese momento gracias a la intromisión de Ruth.

-señora Candy también quiere lleve esto a la habitación de su esposo.-dijo Ruth mientras sostenía un jarrón llenos de rosas blancas.

-ohh si también.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender que se mudaba a su habitación.

-Terry…… he estado pensado que….. de ahora en adelante será mejor…. que compartamos la misma habitación…. que te parece.-

Terry había estado pensando en la manera de proponerle a Candy que compartieran la misma habitación, y ahora era ella la que se lo proponía, no podía estar más feliz, sentía que el corazón le explotaría de tanta felicidad.

-que que me parece pecosa? Pues me parece la mejor idea del mundo.

Terry se acerco a Candy la envolvió en sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en los labios cosa que hizo que candy se sonrojara hasta las orejas, ya que lo había hecho a la vista de las mucamas.

En vista de que había muchas cosas de Candy que llevar a su habitación, sopeso que eran demasiadas cosas y lo mas seguro es que no encontrara lugar suficiente para todo, por lo que se dirigió a Ruth.

-hay una habitación mas grande?

-solo la habitación principal es la mas grande.

-bien, entonces esa desde hoy será nuestra habitación.

Terry y Candy salieron de la mansión camino al pueblo dejando la mudanza en manos de Ruth.

Cabalgaron por cerca de una hora para llegar al pueblo, hicieron el recorrido en silencio disfrutando del paisaje y de su mutua compañía, cuando comenzaban a divisar el pueblo Candy fustigo al caballo, por lo que entro a todo galope en el pueblo, estaba tan emocionada hacia tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que había pisado ese lugar, Terry la seguía de cerca dichoso de observar a Candy en todo su esplendor.

Como una pequeña ave que disfruta de un poco de libertad al salir de su jaula, así era Candy revoloteaba por todo el pueblo de lugar en lugar, observando todo, Terry no tenia ni tiempo de protestar cuando Candy ya lo estaba arrastrando a otro establecimiento, habían visitado al florista donde Terry le obsequio una rosa roja, visitaron también la heladería donde candy y Terry compartieron un gran helado de chocolate, visitaron a la modista donde Terry le compro un sombrero a juego con su vestido, habían comido salchichas, subieron a lo alto del campanario desde donde se podía ver su hogar incluso Candy arrastro a Terry a la iglesia que pese a su desagrado por la religión acompaño a Candy aunque no la dejo escuchar nada se la pasaba haciéndole cosquillas, haciendo muecas tratando de hacerla reir, Terry estaba tan feliz que si Candy le hubiera pedido beber agua bendita lo hubiera hecho.

En el pueblo no pudieron ocultarse de las miradas curiosas de los demás, pero no les importaban estaban enamorados y querían gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, cuando se preparaban para volver a casa un fuerte viento arrebato a Candy su sombrero nuevo, por lo que sin pensarlo Terry espoleo al caballo para ir en su búsqueda, cuando por fin logro atraparlo habían llegado a una de las partes mas pobres del pueblo, Terry descendió del caballo y tomo el sombrero, estaba por devolvérselo a Candy cuando un hombre con un bata blanca se acerco a saludarlos.

-señor Grandchester me alegra verlo totalmente recuperado.

-hola doctor Martin, que gusto verle.- Terry saludo al doctor mientras a ayudaba a Candy a descender del caballo.

-hola doctor.- Candy saludo al doctor con un gran sonrisa

-señora Grandchester es usted más bella de lo que recordaba.-

Terry atrajo a Candy hacia el tomándola por la cintura, se sentía celoso que miraran a Candy y la elogiaran pero debía reconocer que poseía una joya y como tal muchos quisieran observarla.

-están aquí para visitar algún enfermo.-

-enfermo?- Preguntaron Candy y Terry al unisonó un tanto desconcertados.

-como se han detenido justo en la entrada de la clínica razone que venían a ver algún paciente.-

Candy y Terry miraron con asombro el pequeño edificio que estaba a espaldas del doctor, estaba tan maltrecho, las ventanas estaban rotas, demasiado sucio que de ninguna manera parecía ser una clínica.

-ohh no, solo paseábamos.

-ahora que recuerdo usted también medico señor Grandchester, podría consultar con usted un caso que me preocupa.

-si, con gusto le ayudare en lo que pueda pero llámeme Terry.

El doctor los llevo dentro de la clínica, para comentar con Terry el caso de un niño de 12 años que parecía haber contraído una rara enfermedad, si el exterior era demasiado desfavorecedor el interior no era mucho mejor, lo primero que pudieron percibir fue el fuerte olor mezclado de antisépticos con algo que no podían identificar, se sentía una ola de calor asfixiante por el cumulo de enfermos que había, eran tantos que dos o tres tenían que compartir una misma cama, cada camastro estaba dividido por una serie de cortinas que en algún tiempo fueron blancas pero en este momento eran de un color gris pardo, eran tantos los enfermos y solo unas cuantas enfermeras que revoloteaban por todo el lugar tratando de aliviar las dolencias de uno cuando ya mas de tres pedían ayuda y atención, los ojos de Candy se humedecieron al ver tal escena, salir corriendo como hubiera sido su primer instinto pero la mano de Terry le dio un ligero apretón y eso le infundio valor por lo que separo de su lado y se dirigió a las enfermeras en busca de ser útil mientras Terry ayudaba a doctor.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Terry siguió al doctor hacia lo que parecía ser su consultorio donde ayudo al doctor a examinar a un niño que estaban muy pálido y demasiado delgado, el pequeño era asmático, pero hacia unos meses había empeorado tanto que ya no podía estar de pie, Terry era mas joven y mas actualizado que el doctor además de que había adquirido diversos conocimientos en sus viajes, por lo que a veces los tratamientos que aplicaba no solían ser del todo ortodoxos, había aprendido usar el uso de algunas hierbas, hacer ungüentos, infusiones para diversas enfermedades por lo que se le ocurrió que podría ayudar al pequeño usando infusiones para abrir sus vías respiratorias, discutía con el doctor el tratamiento cuando escucharon a una mujer gritar para reprender alguna enfermera que había hecho mal su trabajo.

Candy había tomado un delantal que le tendió Julie, se había puesto a trabajar y ayudar a cambiar los vendajes y a colocar apósitos sobre las heridas de un hombre que tenia quemaduras en el torso, Julie le indico como hacerlo mientras ella atendía otro paciente, estaba por terminar cuando una anciana se acerco a examinara al hombre y comenzó a reprenderla por lo mal que había colocado los apósitos.

-¡torpe!

Candy se asusto al percibir que aquella anciana se dirigía a ella

-ehhh abuela me asustado.

-que estas haciendo torpe?

-ehh este yo trataba de ayudar abuela…

-nada de abuela soy Marie Jane.

La anciana había observado a Candy desde que había entrado en la clínica, ciertamente reconocía que la chica tenia cualidades para ser una buena enfermera pese a ser un chica refinada por lo que enseño a Candy como colocar los apósitos y vendar al paciente.

-ohh gracias ya aprendí.

-no has aprendido nada torpe, Flamy.

Al instante apareció a lado de Candy una chica un poco mas alta que ella, castaña, de anteojos y mirada fría.

-si Marie Jane.

-te encargaras de enseñarle a torpe.

-no soy torpe me llamo Candy.

La anciana salió de la habitación haciendo caso omiso a Candy dejándola con Flamy.

Flamy miro a Candy de pies a cabeza, que hacia una chica como ella aquí rodeada de gente sucia y enferma, sin lugar a dudas solo seria un estorbo, no entendía que pretendía Marie Jane al decirle que se encargue de enseñarle, cuando era más que obvio que no sabía nada, pero en fin órdenes son órdenes.

-bien sígueme, te enseñare a tomar la temperatura de los pacientes.

-me llamo Candy espero que seamos amigas.

-déjame decirte una cosa no me gusta la gente charlatana así que mantente en silencio quieres.

Que chica mas seria, habla como una profesional, es muy ruda pero estoy segura que es una buena persona, pensaba Candy mientras seguía a Flamy al fondo de una habitación donde cogió unos termómetros y se dirigió a los pacientes para tomar la temperatura.

Terry y el doctor Martin habían observado la escena cuando Marie Jane llamo la atención de Candy, aunque en un principio le molesto que la anciana la llamara torpe, pero el doctor Martin lo tranquilizo diciéndole quien era aquella anciana y que enseñaría bien a Candy, por lo que ambos pasaron la tarde en la clínica, Candy aprendiendo a ser una buena enfermera mientras que Terry hacia lo propio revisando pacientes.

Ya había caído la noche cuando por fin se despidieron del doctor Martin y Marie Jane prometiendo volver mañana.

Terry consiguió un carruaje para volver a casa supuso que seria demasiado cansado para Candy volver cabalgando, Candy estaba exhausta pero mas que nada estaba feliz y hambrienta, el camino de regreso se le hizo muy corto ya que volvió sentada en el regazo de Terry mientras le contaba todo lo que había aprendido con Marie Jane y Flamy.

Cenaron pollo asado con verduras, al terminar de cenar Terry tomo de la mano a Candy y ambos se dirigieron a la que ahora era su nueva habitación, se detuvo delante de la puerta para colocar un dedo sobre los labios de Candy para que dejara de hablar como lo había hecho a lo largo de toda la cena.

-shhh shhh ya basta de hablar de mama Ganso y la señorita ceño fruncido.

-Terry….

Terry ahogo su protesta con un beso y tomados de la mano entraron en su nueva habitación, era mucho mas amplia que la de Terry y Candy juntas, estaba apenas iluminada por velas y la luz de la luna que deja entrar por la terraza, la cama era grande y esta cubierta por un sedoso edredón azul, había varios floreros con rosas blancas llenando la habitación de su fragante aroma, todo contribuía a crear un atmosfera por de mas romántica, Terry rodeo a Candy con sus brazos y la beso mientras la atraía mas a su cuerpo y sus manos se deslizaban a través de sus costados.

Dame una caricia  
dame el corazón  
dame un beso intenso  
en la habitación

Entre besos y caricias Terry disfruto desatar lazos, aflojar botones para despojar a Candy de su vestido, Candy se estremeció un poco al recordar que llevaba puesta la ropa interior mas diminuta que había encontrado en el baúl (diminuta para esa época) se sentía desnuda y expuesta.

-no te avergüences Candy, eres hermosa, vamos mírame no seas tímida.

-es que yo no se que hacer Terry, no se como actuar.

-no te preocupes yo te enseñare tantas cosas.

-como… que?

-como quiero que me toques, como quiero que me beses, cuanto quiero amarte pecosa eso y mas mucho mas te enseñare.

Dame una mirada *  
dame una obsesión  
dame la certeza  
de este nuevo amor.

Con cada caricia y cada rose de sus cuerpos reavivaba en candy los recuerdos de la anoche anterior, aunque estaba nerviosa no tenia miedo y con una buena alumna aprendió de Terry nuevas formas de tocarlo y complacerlo, aprendió cosas que iban desde miradas provocativas hasta caricias descaradas.

Dame poco a poco  
tu serenidad  
dame con un grito  
la felicidad.  
De llevarte a la cima del cielo  
donde existe un silencio total  
donde el viento te rosa la cara  
y yo rozo tu cuerpo al final.

Sin lugar a dudas fue un día lleno de nuevas enseñanzas pero sobre todo estaba la promesa que la noche estaría cargadas de nuevas cosas que aprender, nuevas sensaciones y mucha felicidad

Continuara……

Próximo capitulo………….

*la cima del cielo de Ricardo Montaner.

Nota.-

Antes que nada una disculpa a todas en el capitulo pasado me olvide por completo poner una advertencia de que el capitulo contenía situaciones adultas que para algunos podrían resultarles ofensivas. Lo recordé cuando ya lo había subido y ya no pode hacer nada, así que si alguien se sintió ofendido por el capitulo anterior una disculpa de rodillas a todas ellas en especial de aquella pequeña de las que me olvide por completo que tal vez eran demasiado peques para leer algo así, una disculpa para Tania y ariza que yo se que son mas pequeñas y tal vez pudo resultarles ofensivo.

Aunque la mayoría de ustedes puso un comentario favorecedor acerca de mi trabajo cosa que les agradezco infinitamente, en los siguientes capítulos si hay mas escenas amorosas pondré su respectivo anuncio y tratare de dejarlo en meras insinuaciones de lo sucedido no quiero revelar el hilo negro o dejar traslucir algo demasiado crudo.

En mi empeño por llevar a Terry y Candy a la felicidad me olvide de lo que pasaba en Inglaterra con los demás por lo que ahora me veo a la necesidad de regresar en el tiempo y tratar de arreglar mi error, por lo que en los próximos capítulos cuando hable de Inglaterra será en tiempo pasado par lograr poner al corriente ambas partes y poder entrelazarlas, aprovechando este espacio es necesario que rectifique otra de mis tonteras.

-bueno en primer lugar descubrí que el viaje en barco desde Inglaterra hacia América se llevaba poco mas de tres semas

-el viaje en tren de nueva york a Chicago es de poco mas de un día en tren si hacer paradas, y haciendo paradas llevaba mas de tres días.

-otro error garrafal que cometí sin siquiera darme cuenta fue la recuperación por demás milagrosa de Terry.

Tratando de arreglar todo esto ahora hare un recuentro total de todo el tiempo que paso desde que Candy y Terry dejaron Inglaterra es:

Un mes desde salieron de Inglaterra hasta llegar a Lakewood.

Un mes y medio más desde que llegaron a Lakewood hasta que Terry es herido.

Casi un mes desde que Terry fue herido hasta su verdadera noche de bodas

Como vemos ha pasado casi cuatro meses desde que casaron.

Voy a retomar lo que sucede en Inglaterra en relación al tiempo que Terry y Candy llegan a Lakewood así que retrocederé casi tres meses, en los próximos capítulos los dividiré para no dejara aun lado a Candy y Terry mientras me pongo a tratar de recuperar el tiempo.

Bueno espero no haber hecho bolas, y se que por demás la mayoría de ustedes me da por muerta por mi demora pero bueno tuve unas semanas de lokos que ustedes no están para saber ni yo para contar pero les diré que fue relacionado con la escuela.

Como ven soy malísima por lo que para mi próximo cumple que es 4 de marzo tengo pensado pedir una brújula o un mapa y un reloj aunque sea de arena para tratar de ubicarme un poco ya ven como lo de atolondrada no lo digo nada mas por que si.

Por ultimo una frase que creo que leí en un libro de Casandra Clare, la ciudad de cristal de la saga instrumentos mortales, si no fue ahí fue en algún otro lugar.

"he decidido vivir mi vida como un cuento de hadas, solo que este no esta escrito.

Soy yo la que elige, pasó a paso, momento a momento,

Soy yo la que escribo mi cuento. 

Después de todo esto, nos veos en el próximo capitulo que en cuanto lo termine se los subiré.

Nos leemos pronto y créanme ya me veo con los ojos morados y sin dientes si estuviera frente a ustedes, yo se ahora si me mande, perdón de rodillas a todas.


	31. 30 situaciones ellos

**Un amor inesperado**

Capitulo 30. Situaciones (ellos)

Inglaterra 3 meses atrás

Todo estaba oscuro no podía saber donde estaba, pero podía vislumbrar que había un camino enfrente, con pasos lentos y precavidos recorrió el sendero tratando de ver más allá pero lo único que veía era el lugar por donde dirigía sus pasos, después de un largo recorrido sumido en la oscuridad y silencio pudo vislumbrar una puerta que estaba entre abierta de la cual se escapaba un rayo de luz que cada vez se hacía más brillante conforme se iba acercando, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca fue capaz de escuchar el llanto y gemidos ahogados de una mujer, poco a poco pudo reconocer esa voz, era Candy, forzó a sus piernas a moverse más rápido por lo que pronto se vio corriendo, pero la puerta se cerró en el momento en que estuvo frente a ella por lo que comenzó a golpearla con ambos puños, trato de embestir la puerta con la fuerza de su cuerpo mientras llamaba a Candy tratando de darle consuelo y animo aunque esta no parecía escucharlo ya que solo lloraba y gimoteaba con más fuerza.

-Candy resiste yo te salvare, resiste amor mío.

Cuando creía que la puerta estaba por abrirse y ceder ante sus esfuerzos por derribarla, esta solo se alejo y desapareció en la oscuridad, corrió detrás de la puerta pero no logro alcanzarla por lo que derrotado y con el corazón en la garganta cayó derrotado en suelo mientras llamaba a Candy con todo el aire y dolor que había en su cuerpo.

-¡CCCCCaaaaannndddddyyyyyy!

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se descubrió estrujando con sus manos la sabana que sostenía contra su pecho desnudo, había sido una pesadilla, la misma maldita pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez cada noche en sus sueños desde que Candy se había ido, siempre era lo mismo, despertaba solo en su habitación sumido en la oscuridad, bañado en sudor y con la certeza de que Candy estaba sufriendo mientras se encontraban lejos uno del otro, sabiendo que ya no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al despacho de su padre para tomar una copa de whisky mientras revisaba unos papeles que tendrían que firmarse mañana, nunca le había gustado beber pero desde que Candy se había ido se había convertido en un habito y en la única manera de encontrar un aliciente para su dolor.

Después de pasar en vela mas de medianoche Anthony se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un baño y arreglarse para asistir a la universidad para después dirigirse a la oficina de su padre donde se reuniría Carl Thompson y un grupo de inversores, estaba por cruzar el pasillo cuando encontró a su hermano Edward frente a él aun en pijama y tallándose los ojos a un medio adormilado.

-Anthony a dónde vas?

-Eddie pequeño que haces levantado tan temprano.

-tengo sed, quiero leche.

Anthony tomo a su hermano entre brazos y se dirigió a la cocina para darle un poco de leche para después devolverlo a la cama y así poder dirigirse a la puerta para salir de casa una vez más como se obligaba así mismo hacerlo todas las mañanas. Caminaba con paso presuroso cuando instintivamente se detuvo en medio del jardín y paseo sus ojos por los arbustos buscando aquello que lo había llevado a detenerse, poco a poco descubrió que era lo que lo detenía, con pasos lentos se acerco a los rosales que en un tiempo había sido una de sus grandes pasiones y fuentes de paz y serenidad, cuando Candy desapareció de su vida había dejado de cultivara sus rosas y la mayoría de ellas estaba por marchitarse pero había un rosal de las dulce Candy que se negaba a morir y seguía luchando contra la adversidad, pensado que ese rosal era igual que aquella chica que las había inspirado, recobro el ánimo y valor por lo que se levanto y siguió su camino, sabía que ella no se daría por vencida que al igual que aquellas rosas, ella luchaba y el debía hacer lo mismo.

Ya había cruzado la reja de la entrada cuando noto un carruaje que esperaba fuera de su casa al otro lado de la calle, teniendo un mal presentimiento trato de pasar de largo pero una voz familiar lo llamo desde la ventana del carruaje.

-te llevo Anthony.

-Archie, pensé que eras Eliza.- dijo Anthony subiendo al carruaje.

-así que esa bandida ha vuelto a parecer por aquí desde la última vez que la corriste de tu casa.

-algunas veces, parece que no tiene la suficiente decencia para entender que su sola presencia envenena el aire a su alrededor.

Flash back

Anthony aun podía recordar como el si hubiera sido ayer el día en que Eliza se entero de la enfermedad de su padre y vino a su casa bañada en lagrimas diciendo que estaba preocupada por su familia, le hubiera creído sin dudarlo de no haber caído ya en los embustes de Luisa, por lo que la había tomado del brazo y la había sacado a la fuerza de su casa para después llamarla.

-¡hipócrita¡!víbora!.-

Le había gritado a la cara en plena calle, donde Eliza dejo a un lado su actuación y tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y la humillación, se había marchado pero no sin antes lanzar sus acostumbradas amenazas.

-¡me las pagaras Anthony!

Sabía que tal vez había hecho mal al descargar parte de su ira contenida en ella pero ciertamente no sabía la manera de darle sosiego y consuelo a su alma atormentada.

Fin del Flash back

Archie acompaño a Anthony a la universidad ya que ambos se dirigían por el mismo rumbo, lo dejo en la facultad de Medicina mientras él se dirigía a la Facultad de Leyes, habían acordado comer juntos aunque tal vez no lo hicieran, ya que algunas veces solía evitarlo ya que se la pasaba hablando de Candy y de cómo pensaba que pronto encontraría la manera de salir de allí y traerla de vuelta, era demasiado duro para el ver como uno de sus mejores amigos se desmoronaba en la desesperación de querer salir corriendo en busca de Candy y sin embargo encontrarse atado a responsabilidades que nunca había pedido, el mismo se sentía un inútil pero él estaba igual o más atado que Anthony no podía dejar Inglaterra en estos momentos, esta por un lado Annie que lo necesitaba a su lado más que nunca desde que Candy se había marchado y por otro lado sus padres se encontraban en Suecia por lo que no podía dejar sola a Patricia y su carrera como abogado, desde que había empezado a cursar la carrera su padre lo había envuelto en casos y negocios del despacho por lo que en momentos en los que su padre se ausentaba solía hacerse cargo del despacho con la ayuda de Frederick que era el mejor amigo de su padre.

Suspiro dramáticamente mientras trataba de controlar el sentimiento de culpa que no lo dejaba en paz pues se sentía responsable de la desdicha de sus amigos, no dejaba de atormentarse pensando que si tal vez hubiera hecho algo todos serian felices, pero no había hecho nada y por eso se sentía culpable y miserable a la vez con ganas de tener a Granchester frente a el suplicando perdón mientras él lo estrangulaba. Se imaginaba a Terry con los ojos saltándole de las cuencas y la lengua colgando mientras lo estrangulaba, se había dejado llevar tanto por su imaginación que estaba haciendo trisas la bufanda de seda que llevaba, trataba de sobrellevar su culpa estando presente para sus amigos, dándoles ánimos pero cada era más difícil, estaba cansado de no poder ofrecerle a Anthony algún tipo de ánimo o ayuda realmente útil y estaba cansado de ofrecerse como conejillo de indias para los inventos de Steir aun recordaba la última vez que había tratado de hacer una máquina para hacer ejercicio, había estado más que loco para haberse atrevido a usarla, en un principio funciono bien pero después la maquina se había acelerado en un ritmo frenético imposible de detener hasta que pareció llegar al límite para después desarmarse en una pequeña explosión en la que solo había acabado con la cara llena de hollín, arruinando su camisa de seda favorita y con un terrible dolor en brazos y piernas de hecho aun seguía un poco adolorido después de una semana desde incidente, sin saber que lo esperaba esta vez con un suspiro bajo del carruaje y prosiguió su camino, ya era tarde y debía verse con Steir en el laboratorio antes de su primer clase.

-por poco pensé que no vendrías.

-dije que vendría y aquí estoy

-entra.- dijo steir mirando hacia todos lados tratando de no ser vistos por nadie.

Entraron en un bodega que Steir había acondicionado como laboratorio para sus inventos, el lugar estaba lleno de maquinas que difícilmente se podría saber para qué sirven con solo mirarlas, lo cierto era que Steir parecía haber enloquecido desde que se entero de los sentimientos de Anthony y Candy, cuando conoció a Terry le había pareció un buen chico aunque tenía un problema de actitud, era demasiado arrogante pero estaba seguro que Candy se encargaría de quitarle lo arrogante, estaba seguro que con un poco de tiempo y paciencia serian felices, pero cuando se entero de que Candy y Anthony se amaban y habían pensado en fugarse pero Terry lo había descubierto se preocupo a tal grado por el bienestar de Candy que estuvo a punto de hablar con la Tía Abuela para que interviniera pero Anthony lo había disuelto de hacerlo al contarle lo sucedido anteriormente por lo que llego a la conclusión que el al igual que Anthony y Archie estaba atado de manos, por lo que había volcado toda su frustración en sus inventos, tratando de inventar algo que le fuera útil para encontrar a Candy o para ayudara a Anthony, creía que por fin había inventado algo lo suficientemente bueno y útil para su fin por lo que estaba ansioso por mostrárselo a Archie.

-Y que se supone que es esto?.- dijo Archie enarcando una ceja mientras miraba el extraño aparato que tenia frente a el

-pues que va ser.- Steir puso los ojos en blanco como si no fuera obvio lo que era

-es un detector de mentiras.- dijo orgulloso de su nueva creación.

Archie lo miro como de tal manera que le sería más fácil creer que Steir se había arrancado la lengua frente a él y seguía hablando, paseo su mirada incrédula de Steir al famoso detector de mentiras y viceversa sin poder encontrarle pies o cabeza a la idea descabellada de Steir, se volvió a mirarlo nuevamente.

-ahora sí que has tocado fondo Hermano.- Dijo Archie mientras se acercaba a Steir y ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

Steir se encogió de hombros no era extraño oír a Archie diciéndole una cosa como esa cada vez que le enseñaba alguno de sus inventos, pero esperaba que Archie entendiera la importancia de su invento pero por más que esperaba Archie no dijo nada mas, un tanto molesto le dijo.

-no te das cuenta de lo que inventado?

-un detector de mentiras?

-no comprendes lo útil que puede sernos

-como

Steir bufo ante la poca imaginación de Archie por lo que se lo dijo de una vez.

-pues si funciona podríamos interrogar a la tía abuela y exigirle que nos diga donde esta Candy.

-no puede ser, ahora sí que se te ha ido la cabeza, debes estar bromeando.- dijo Archie negando con la cabeza

-claro que no bromeo con algo tan serio, tan solo piénsalo Archie.

-claramente tienes razón y yo soy el que está loco, es mas porque no interrogamos también al duque de Grandchester no te parece?- dijo Archie con sarcasmo.

-o eso no lo había pensado pero supongo que tienes razón, pero debemos ver la manera de acercarnos al duque, creo que será necesario que lo secuestremos, pero como lo haremos?.-

Archie sintió renacer sus deseos de estrangular a alguien, esto estaba cada vez peor, era obvio que la desesperación por querer ayudar lo estaba llevando más allá de la cordura.

-no me mires así y mejor ayúdame a probar si funciona

Archie deseo que la tierra se abriera a sus pies y se lo tragara en ese momento, sabía que si accedía a ser el conejillo de Steir seguramente lo lamentaría.

-estas seguro que no estallara o se incendiara?

-no lo creo pero tal vez termines con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Dudaba que solo fuera a terminar con un simple dolor de cabeza pero para eso estuviera aquí, suspiro pesadamente y se puso en manos de Steir sabiendo que lo lamentaría en unos momentos más.

Después de unos momentos que se le hicieron eternos termino la tortura para Archie, para su fortuna el aparato no había estallado pero ciertamente sentía la cabeza dislocada del cuerpo, pese a todos sus esfuerzos el aparato resulto un fracaso, por lo que Steir inmediatamente se había puesto a corregir sus errores para lograr su objetivo de inventar un detector de mentiras, después de unos minutos en lo que Archie se recupero un poco se disponía a salir cuando Steir lo detuvo.

-lo terminare esta tarde para que podamos interrogar a la Tía Abuela.

Archie puso los ojos en blanco pero supuso que era mejor seguirle un poco el juego a Steir.

-y que te hace pensar que de buena gana se ofrecerá a que la sometamos a tu maquina de tortur…. Detector de mentiras, no creerás que ella se vaya a ofrecer de muy buena gana verdad?

-es verdad, no lo había pensado, tal vez podamos ponerle algo en el té o pedirle ayuda a Albert.

-dudo que Albert pueda ayudarnos desde que lo están preparando para hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia apenas si lo vemos.

-si tienes razón pero ya pensaremos en algo.

Sin esperar a que Steir siguiera concibiendo ideas más alocadas en su presencia salió del laboratorio y se dirigió a su primera clase, mientras se compadecía de Albert ciertamente de todos después de Anthony él se estaba llevando la peor parte.

En la mansión White, Albert observaba por la ventana que daba al jardín, que no daría por poder salir y tumbarse bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol como cuando era niño, desde que Candy se había casado ciertamente la vida para la familia White había cambiado en un giro de 180 grados, la unión con la familia Grandchester sin lugar a dudas había sido sumamente beneficioso para Albert y su familia, solo bastaba con ver el libro de cuentas para saberlo, pero lejos de el cambio en sentido financiero las cosas habían cambiado para cada uno de ellos, la tía abuela estaba más que satisfecha con los resultados, en cuanto la situación económica mejoro había hecho cambios tanto en su guardarropa como en el de sus hermanos, había redecorado el salón de té, había subido el sueldo a los sirvientes, incluso se veía feliz, suspiro pesadamente ojala el pudiera ser feliz, aun recordaba el día en que había cambiado su vida.

Recién habían pasado unos días de que Candy y Terry se habían casado, su intención había sido partir con rumbo a América cuanto antes pero al ver la soledad y la tristeza en la que se sumía Annie después de que Candy se marchara retraso sus planes para tratar de animarla pero no había tenido siquiera oportunidad de hablar con Annie cuando la tía abuela lo había citado en su despacho, Sin saber que le esperaba se había dejado conducir como un cordero al matadero.

Recordaba que en cuanto entro al despacho todo su cuerpo se había crispado y sus sentidos se habían agudizado y sobre todo había sentido el instinto de salir corriendo de ahí, pero no lo hizo y ahora se lamentaba, cuando entro en el despacho descubrió que la tía abuela no se encontraba sola, con ella se encontraba un hombre de edad madura de cabello blanco y alto, poco sabia que aquella presencia significaba la privación de su libertad, después se enterró de la identidad del caballero era uno de los hombres de confianza del duque de Grandchester y su futuro maestro,

-el señor Eugine Patterson es nuestro nuevo administrador y tu futuro maestro Albert.- dijo la tía abuela.

-maestro?.-Pregunto extrañado ya era lo suficiente mayor para tener un maestro ya había aprendido todo lo que a él le interesaba aprender.

-a partir de hoy estarás en bajo la supervisión del señor Patterson, el te enseñara lo necesario para que en un futuro no muy lejano puedas hacerte cargo de todos los negocios de la familia tu solo.

-pero tía….

-no hay pero que valga Albert, eres la futura cabeza de la familia, yo estoy demasiado entrada en años para seguir haciéndome yo cargo de todo.

-si, tía abuela pero yo no quie….

-ahh entonces piensas dejarle toda la responsabilidad a un muchacho como Steir, deseas que deje la universidad para tomar tu lugar mientras te dedicas a vagar por el mundo no es eso lo que quieres Albert.

Albert se había quedado sin palabras al escuchar eso, lo hacía ver como un egoísta y una persona frívola, por lo que sin decir una sola palabra había dejado que lo encadenaran a ese escritorio, se había convertido en un mártir con el fin de ver felices a sus hermanos.

Desde ese día Albert se la pasaba encerrado en el despacho tratando de aprender acerca de negocios, administración y otros asuntos relacionados, estaba tan ocupado aprendiendo cosas que nunca se imagino lo poco que vería a sus hermanos aun viviendo en la misma casa, su instrucción era tan intensa que había ocasiones en la que ni siquiera salía del despacho a comer, se sentía como un ave que después de haber visto y disfrutado del mundo había sido atrapado prematuramente para dejarlo morir en un jaula de oro.

******************

Lakewood presente.

La luz del sol se colaba por detrás de la ventana dando un brillo especial a la melena de rizos dorados que estaban desperdigados por la almohada era como si el sol emergiera cada mañana por su cama, bueno tal vez era una exageración pero para él así era cada mañana despertar y poder contemplar en sus brazos a ese pequeño sol que daba luz a sus días, no solo era su sol, era el aire que respiraba y su razón para vivir.

Este era el momento en que su vida parecía estar en perfecto equilibrio y todo eso se lo debía a Candy, esa pecosa le había dado más de lo hubiera imaginado, gracias a ella se había reconciliado con su madre, gracias a ella había vuelto a tener sueños y sobre todo gracias a ella había conocido el amor, había aprendido a amar y a ser amado, le debía tanto esa chiquilla que con gusto daría su vida para que fuera feliz, con un suspiro acerco su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Candy que aun seguía dormida profundamente, después de contemplarla un poco más, se levanto de la cama y se había dirigido al baño para tomar una ducha.

Lleno la bañera de agua caliente, tan caliente que lleno la habitación de vapor, se despojo de su ropa y entro a la bañera mientras seguía pensando en lo dichoso que era por tener a Candy en su vida, y lo afortunado que era por gozar de las mieles del matrimonio en sus brazos, nunca en su vida había sido tan placentero poseer a una mujer y jamás había experimentado un sentimiento tan intenso e inmenso que inundaba todo su ser, era como si hubiera encontrado su complemento, era como llegar al hogar después de haber vagado por el desierto bajo el calor abrumador del sol, había estado buscando algo sin saber que buscaba hasta que lo encontró, nunca había creído en el amor y mucho menos en encontrar a su alma gemela, pero ahora que sabía que existía y la había encontrado no la dejaría ir, la sola idea de pensarla lejos de él le provocaba dolor, desterró ese pensamiento de su mente rápidamente, estaban juntos y ninguno de dos pensaba separarse así que no debía preocuparse, comenzó a lavar su cuerpo tratando de distraerse de esa aterradora idea, deseando que con la suciedad y el jabón desapareciera ese pensamiento.

Después de unos minutos termino de asearse por lo que salió de la bañera y se envolvió en su bata de baño, pensando que Candy aun dormía salió sigilosamente, y como lo había supuesto Candy seguía en la cama, por lo que en completo silencio se despojo de su bata para poder vestirse, lo que no sabía era que alguien lo observaba, con ojos muy abiertos.

Estaba por terminar de vestirse cuando unas pequeñas manos aparecieron por detrás suyo, abrazándolo por la cintura impidiéndole ponerse la camisa, el calor que sintió invadir su cuerpo era aun más ardiente y caliente que el agua de la bañera, deseo volverse y estrecharla contra su cuerpo, pero no lo hizo se obligo a permanecer así un momento disfrutando la calidez de sus cuerpos juntos.

-cualquiera que viera lo que acabo de ver, no te dejaría vestirte nunca.

-¡Candy!.- contuvo un poco el aliento desde cuando la pecosa se había vuelto tan atrevida.

Terry soltó una pequeña risa, ya que la pecosa esta de atrevida pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad, se volvió y la estrecho más a su pecho desnudo.

-y dígame señora fisgona que es lo que ha visto.-dijo mientras que toma una de las manos de candy para ponerla sobre uno de sus glúteos instándola a que notara con sus manos la forma de su cuerpo en esa zona.

La reacción de Candy no se hizo esperar, se había puesto más roja que una cereza madura, pero no se dejo atemorizar por la osadía de su marido por lo siguiendo su instinto acaricio el cuerpo de Terry, reconociendo un cuerpo que ya le pertenecía.

-pues nada que no haya visto o sentido ya pero verte a la luz del sol es abrumador y embriagador al mismo tiempo.- dijo Candy un poco turbada por la cercanía de Terry.

-ahh pequeña descarda ya verás…..

-toc, toc, toc

Terry y Candy se vieron interrumpidos por Ruth y Beth que llevaban el desayuno tocar a su puerta.

-adelante.- contesto Candy al llamado sin darle a Terry la oportunidad de pedirle que se retiraran.

Con una sonrisa burlona Candy se separo de Terry mientras le susurraba al oído.

-salvada

-pero no por mucho tiempo pecosa.

Terry vio a Candy como se Pavoneaba mientras se alejaba de el para darles indicaciones a Ruth para que dejara el desayuno en la terraza, ya que había excelente tiempo y le apetecía desayunar fuera.

Candy termino de desayunar para después tomar un baño mientras el terminaba de desayunar y vestirse para después ir a la clínica del doctor Martín.

Terry espero a que Candy estuviera lista por más de una hora ya se había impacientado un poco pero decidió darle a Candy su espacio y tiempo para que se arreglara sola ya que no había llamado a Ruth para que la asistiera en su arreglo.

Después de haberle preguntado a Candy por octava vez que si estaba lista, salió del vestidor enfundada en vestido muy sencillo color durazno, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y con las mejillas arreboladas como si hubiera estado corriendo toda la mañana.

-vaya al menos la espera valió la pena pecosa, estas hermosa.

-tu crees?

-no lo creo estoy seguro, estas más que hermosa.- dijo Terry mientras se acercaba a ella tomándola de las manos mientras la mira intensamente.

-ohh Terry que cosas dices

-es mejor que nos vayamos o me temo que si sigo viéndote fijamente terminare por desnudarte y no saldremos nunca.

Candy y Terry salieron de casa para dirigirse a la clínica del doctor Martín donde pasaron toda la tarde.

Terry había empezado el tratamiento del pequeño Justin, había preparado infusiones de árnica y eucalipto para realizar vaporizaciones con la esperanza de que el vapor medicinal ayudara al pequeño a respirar mejor, en principio el pequeño logro respirar mejor pero después de unos momentos su respiración se había normalizado por lo que permitieron que sus padres estuvieran con él un momento pero en cuanto había entrado en la habitación el niño entro en una crisis respiratoria en la que después de administrarle un poco de sanbutamol* el pequeño había terminado igual que como estaba antes, con las vías comprimidas, respirando de manera jadeante, por lo que Terry preocupado y con la esperanza de poder curar al pequeño Justin había paso horas en el consultorio del doctor Martín consultando libros, tenía una idea de lo que podía estar aquejando al pequeño.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba ya había empezado a oscurecer, por lo que se levanto a buscara a su esposa para regresar a casa para la cena, en todo la tarde solo había visto a Candy en dos ocasiones y en ambas la había visto siguiendo de cerca de mama Ganso y la señorita seño fruncido.

Busco a Candy por la clínica, la encontró después de unos minutos en la cerca de la entrada con Flamy que al parecer la estaba reprendiendo por algo, había tenido el impulso de intervenir y proteger a Candy pero la presencia del doctor Martín lo detuvo.

-se marchan ya Terry.

-si así es, ya es tarde debemos volver a casa.

-de alegro mucho de verlos por aquí sobre todo por la ayuda que nos prestan, como ve contamos con escasos recursos para hacernos cargo de tantos pacientes como podemos.

-no es nada doctor, a mi esposa y a mí nos encanta ayudarles en lo que podamos.

Después de hablar un poco más con el doctor y hacer los arreglos necesarios para que él y Candy visitaran la clínica tres o cuatro veces por semana se despidieron del doctor y las demás enfermeras para después regresaran a casa.

Terry observaba a Candy que estaba sentada en el otro lado del carruaje, desde que la había encontrado la noto muy seria y pensativa, por lo que presintiendo que algo estaba mal se sentó a su lado.

-dime pecosa como estuvo tu día en la clínica.

Candy no le contesto y solo se encogió de hombros rehusando mirarlo a los ojos.

Terry la tomo entre sus brazos y la siento en su regazo.

-dime Candy que sucede, que paso, porque estas tan callada.

Candy escondiéndose en el pecho de Terry, tratando de contener las lágrimas le dice.

-hay Terry soy una inútil.

-quien te dijo eso?.- dijo Terry visiblemente molesto mientras acunaba a Candy en su pecho.

-es que………… nada me sale bien…. no sé nada…..como se supone que sea…..una buena enfermera …….cuando no sé nada y no sirvo… para nada-

Candy lloraba había dejado salir todo su dolor y preocupación, Terry limpio sus lagrimas y le dijo.

-vamos pecosa no llores, no te preocupes yo te enseñare, ya verás que aprenderás muy rápido.

-de verdad Terry me enseñaras.- dijo Candy mirando a Terry a los ojos con sus anegados en lagrimas.

-si pero será después de que te calmes y cenemos algo te parece.

Como respuesta Candy beso a Terry.

-eso me parece un sí.

Cuando llegaron a Lakewood, la cena ya los esperaba, por lo que después de lavarse cenaron pescado en salsa de hierbas y de postre Mouse de durazno, después de cenar Terry llevo a Candy al despacho donde habían puesto los libros que tenía en su anterior habitación.

Parte de la noche Terry había enseñado a Candy acerca del sistema circulatorio, como detener una hemorragia, le había enseñado a hacer un torniquete, a entablillar brazos y piernas de un paciente fracturado y como regalo le había enseñado a dar respiración de boca a boca pero era algo que solo le permitiría practicar con él.

Después de notar como Candy emitía un breve bostezo Terry dio por terminadas sus enseñanzas de esa noche para subir a su habitación.

_**Esta parte del capitulo contiene situaciones adultas que para algunos podrían resultarles ofensivas y si aceptan leerlas es bajo su propio riesgo porque pude despertar sentimientos como envidia y celos hacia Candy.(yo me apunto ahí)**_

Tomados de la mano entraron a su habitación, Candy camino hasta al pie de la cama cuando Terry la tomo de la cintura mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

Candy podía sentir el cálido aliento de Terry en su cuello mientras le susurraba al oído.

-que tal si mejor continuamos con nuestras clases de anatomía pecosa.

-me parece bien, que vas a enseñarme.- dijo Candy mientras contenía un gemido en su garganta.

-este de aquí es el músculo esternocleidomastoideo.- dijo Terry con voz ronca mientras delineaba con su dedo una parte del cuello de Candy para después remplazar su dedo por sus labios.

- estas son las clavículas.- dijo Terry mientras sus manos deslizaban hacia abajo las mangas del vestido para dejar al descubierto la piel de los hombros de Candy

Terry deslizo ambas manos por los costados de Candy para posicionarse por debajo de sus pechos mientras seguía besando su cuello.

-aquí están las costillas.- Terry ejerció un poco de presión para que Candy notara lo que quería enseñarle.

Terry la hizo girar para dejarla frente a él, paseo sus manos por su espalda, una de sus manos recorrió la espalda de Candy hasta posicionarse en su cuello, justo en su nuca donde la atrajo a un mas a su cuerpo para poder besarla.

-esta es la columna vertebral.- a medida que hablaba Terry iba desabotonando el vestido de Candy y no se detuvo hasta que este cayo a sus pies, dejando a Candy solo con su ropa interior.

Terry pudo sentir como una corriente eléctrica los atravesó a ambos, dejándolos mas alerta que nunca, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos Terry toma una de las manos de Candy y la dirigió a los botones de su camisa instándola a que lo desnudara como el hizo con ella.

Con movimientos temblorosos al principio Candy despojo a Terry de la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo, con ambas manos Candy acaricio suavemente el torso de Terry, sintiendo bajo las palmas de sus manos los latidos desbocados de su corazón, percibiendo cada musculo tenso y duro, era como delinear forma y figura de una escultura a excepción por el calor y gemidos roncos que escapaban de la garganta de Terry.

Cuando Candy está por llevar sus manos al pantalón, Terry la detuvo por temor de no poder controlarse si ella lo tocaba mas allá, Terry regreso su atención al cuerpo de Candy besaba cada parte de piel blanca descubierta, devoraba su cuello, sus hombros desnudos, besaba el nacimiento de sus senos, cuando sus labios no estaban ocupados besándola mencionaba nombres de músculos y huesos que Candy ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Terry trato de desatar los lazos que mantenían en su lugar el corsé que protegían los redondos y llenos senos de Candy que se moría por besar y acariciar, pero por más que tiraba del no podía quitárselo.

A medida que jalaba de los lazos, lo único que lograba era que el corsé se apretara más, de manera que estaba cayendo en la desesperación y estaba cortando su inspiración además de la respiración de Candy.

-ahh Terry no respiro.

-lo sé pecosa pero no puedo quitarte esto.

-Terry hay que hacer algo pronto o me desmayare.

Arrastrando a Candy con el Terry, revolvió la habitación en busca de unas tijeras o algo que fuera útil para cortar el bendito corsé, pero no podía encontrar nada, Terry estaba al borde de la locura por tanta pasión contenida y la desesperación por no poder liberarla, en su desesperación trato de romper el corsé pero este no cedió ante sus esfuerzos, estaba por rendirse cuando se le ocurrió utilizar una de sus navajas de afeitar, por lo que corrió al baño y la extrajo de la gaveta.

-Terry que vas a ser con esa navaja.-

-que que voy a hacer, solo espera y veras.

Candy estaba al borde de quedarse sin aire en el cuerpo cuando escucho como la tela se rasgaba y con eso volvía el aire a sus pulmones.

En cuanto los senos de Candy quedaron libres, Terry se lanzo hacia ellos como si llegara a un oasis después de haber vagado por el desierto, mientras con su boca bebía del pecho de Candy con sus manos la despojo de toda prenda hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda.

Candy se asió de los hombros de Terry para no caer mientras que el seguía torturando sus senos con pequeños mordiscos y caricias electrizantes con la punta de su lengua, intempestivamente Terry la alzo en brazos y la llevo a la cama, la coloco en medio de la cama antes de seguir acariciándola hizo una pausa.

-recuérdame jamás dejarte vestir sola o mejor aun que no te vistas nunca, porque ha sido un suplicio.

Candy no pudo responder ya que Terry continua besándola en el cuello hasta llegara en medio de sus senos.

-este es el esternón y detrás de él se encuentra tu corazón el cual me pertenece.

- si es tuyo, tuyo para siempre.-candy le contesto en medio de gemidos ahogados.

Terry siguió acariciando a Candy pero no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo, cada palmo de piel que tocaba lo encendía cada vez más, sin poder resistirse más se coloco entre las piernas de Candy y con un solo movimiento entro en ella.

-perdóname Candy pero no resisto mas.

-yo tampoco, vamos no te detengas.

Obediente hasta la muerte Terry cumplió con la orden de Candy no se detuvo hasta que con movimientos en ascenso y crescendo ambos llegaron a un orgasmo de tamaño colosal, solo se detuvo unos momentos para recuperar el aliento ya que no pensaba parar en toda la noche.

Continuara…………….

Próximo Capitulo situaciones II (ellas)

*sanbutamol: fármaco broncodilatador que se usa en el tratamiento de pacientes asmáticos.

Nota del autor:

Que egoísta soy, termine el capitulo hace unos días pero como se acercaba el día de mi cumple, decidí esperar hasta que el día llegara para auto regalarme este capítulo, pero bueno ya se paso la envidiosa y egoísta y lo comparto con todas ustedes como un regalo de parte mía a todas ustedes.

En este capítulo lo deje desde la perspectiva de los chicos, deje que fueran ellos mismos los que se expresaran con relación a los cambios ha tenido su vida, en el próximo capítulo hare algo parecido pero desde detrás de los ojos de las chicas.

Espero no haberme hecho muy descarada a Candy, si alguien ofendí perdón pero sobre aviso no hay engaño y ya saben al cliente lo que pida.

Bueno les tengo una mala noticia, he regresado a la escuela por lo que solo les podre subir un capitulo ala semana, quisiera prometerles que nos les fallare pero bueno no controlo el tiempo y mucho menos lo que puede suceder, pero tratare de no dejarlas colgadas por mucho tiempo.

Me despido con dos frases que leí en el libro crónicas de Narina "el sobrino del mago"

"_porque lo que tú ves y oyes depende en buen medida de tu situación, también depende de la clase de persona que eres"_

"_hay amigos que se ven, otros que se tocan, otros que se escriben"_

Y otros mas que se leen como ustedes, que tengan un buen día, gracias a todas por sus reviews.

Gracias a carolina por enseñarme quien es Fredie Mercury (todos los días se aprenden cosas nuevas). Gracias por leerme y nos leemos pronto.

"


	32. 31 situaciones ellas

**Un amor inesperado**

Capitulo 31 situaciones (ellas)

Londres Inglaterra 3 meses atrás.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, estaba alterada por la pesadilla que había tenido, cada noche que soñaba con Candy siempre despertaba con un sentimiento de desesperación y un dolor agudo en el pecho, trataba de consolarse recordando que Candy a diferencia de ella era una chica fuerte y valiente pero aun así podía sentir en su corazón el dolor y sufrimiento que ella estaba pasado en estos momentos, no lo podía explicar pero ella y Candy estaban unidas por un lazo, uno que iba mas allá de la sangre, era un lazo tan profundo y fuerte que les permitía saber una de la otra sin importar la distancia o el tiempo y por eso estaba mas que segura que Candy sufría, en sus sueños podía verla tirada en una amplia cama llorando era tan reales que era como si estuviera en la misma habitación con ella, incluso podía percibir el aroma a rosas que era tan característico de ella, como deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudarla pero ella solo era una llorona, una cobarde, cuando Candy se había marchado toda su fortaleza había desaparecido, se había vuelto retraída como una pequeña e indefensa niña que tenia miedo de todo, había tratado de buscar consuelo o al menos una explicación que la ayudara a lidiar con el dolor por lo que creyendo que la tía abuela podría comprenderla había acudido a ella, esperaba que le diera un aliciente para su aflicción o por lo menos una mentira que la ayudara a seguir viviendo pero en vez de consuelo encontró mas pena y dolor aun podía oír las palabras de la tía abuela en sus oídos.

Flash back

Había entrado al salón de te de la tía abuela con pasos lentos y temblorosos había logrado estar frente a ella, sin poder hablar por el nudo que sentía en la garganta había caído a los pies de la tía abuela sollozando fuertemente mientras de sus labios se escapaba un breve susurro apenas perceptible.

-Caannnndy, Ccccannddyy.

Sin que ella hubiera podido intervenir a favor de Candy había observado como la tía abuela se había levantado del sofá molesta sin mirarla mientras que ella yacía llorando en la alfombra del salón. Creía que la tía abuela se había marchado cuando escucho su voz fría desde el quicio de la puerta decirle.

-¡Annie levántate¡ es una vergüenza saber que la educación que has recibido no ha dado buenos resultados sigues comportándote como una niña malcriada.- annie había cortado los sollozos en cuanto alcanzo oír la voz de la tía abuela.

-tiiiaaa abbuella ppperoo Cannndy

-Candy esta casada y debes …..

-pero …ella ….no lo ama.

-si lo ama o no, no tiene importancia, los sentimientos siempre han sido un estorbo en los negocios y Candy lo sabia cuando acepto casarse, así que en vez de estar llorando y desperdiciando tu tiempo en tonterías, deberías estar agradecida por el sacrificio de Candy ya que gracias a ella esta familia tiene futuro.

Sin decir mas la tía abuela la había dejado sola en el salón mientras ella trataba de contener lo sollozos siendo inútiles sus esfuerzos había acabado llorando a grito abierto.

Fin del flashback

Desde ese día se había vuelto como un fantasma que vagaba por la mansión, era como un alma en pena, pensaba que si se rehusaba a usar toda esa ropa nueva y demás cosas que ahora tenían gracias al "sacrificio" de Candy tal vez solo tal vez Candy regresaría.

Toda su vida había perdido el brillo ya no encontraba satisfacción en nada de lo que hacia, ya no tocaba el piano y tampoco pintaba, se había rehusado a recibir al nuevo profesor que le enseñaría a tocar el piano y el violín cosa que había provocado la ira de la tía abuela pero no cambio de parecer se había encerrado en su habitación, poco a poco había dejado todo de lado, primero a sus hermanos, lo poco que sabia de ellos eran que Steir pasaba sus días en la universidad y en el laboratorio inventado quien sabe que cosa y por otro lado Albert estaba en casa pero pasaba todo el día encerrado en el despacho, incluso había dejado de lado a Archie en un principio se había mostrado cariñoso y atento pero poco a poco se había alejado de el y empezaba a negarse a sus visitas o trataba de hacerlas lo mas cortas posibles de verdad le dolía estar lejos de el, pero se sentía que no era digna de el, era tan poca cosa comparada con Candy, siempre había sabido que el amaba a su hermana, pero se había convencido de que si esforzaba lo suficiente para ser lo que el necesitaba el terminaría por enamorarse de ella como ella ya lo estaba de el, pero ahora eso ya no parecía tener importancia cuando lo único que podía sentir era desconsuelo y dolor, un dolor que no era en suyo en su totalidad pero que con gusto cargaría con el si con eso ayudaba en algo a Candy.

Después de unas semanas las visitas de Archie se había reducido a una vez por semana los domingos a medio día pero los momentos que pasaba con el se habían vuelto incómodos, cargados de silencio y dolor cuando hace meses atrás están plagados de risas, bromas y miradas coquetas ahora solo le quedaba los recuerdos que era lo único que la ayudaba a tratar de sobrellevar la distancia entre ella y Archie con una tímida sonrisa.

-si sigues caminando de esa manera pronto harás un hoyo en la alfombra.- detuvo su frenéticos pasos para mirarla

-¡Patty! No te escuche entrar.

-eso supuse cuando entre y vi que tratabas de hacer un agujero en la alfombra.- mientras decía esto se había acercado a la cama para después sentarse en la orilla, palmeo el lugar a su lado para que Annie se sentara a su lado

-lo siento.- dijo tímidamente mientras regresaba a la orilla de la cama para sentarse junto a Patty

A diferencia de las visitas de Archie, Patty la visitaba todos los días aunque en un principio sus visitas se limitaban por la presencia de la Tía abuela habían encontrado la manera de estar juntas sin que nadie las molestara.

-vamos cuéntame que es lo que pasa.- Patty tomo dulcemente una de las manos de la Annie y la envolvió con las suyas.

Annie suspiro pero le conto a Patty su sueño y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, Patty era la única que parecía entender su dolor, siempre había estado unidas pero su amistad se había fortalecido de tal manera que ambas se habían encerrado en un capullo construido con su dolor mutuo, sabia que Patty también sufría por Steir, por Candy, por Archie, por Anthony, sufría por cada uno de sus amigos al igual que ella.

Patty escucho atentamente a Annie, sabia que ambas eran débiles, tímidas, eran como un par de venadillos heridos y asustadizos, por lo que sin poder hacer mas para ayudar a su amiga se limitaba a escucharla, abrazarla y llorar junto a ella su dolor aun cuando ella misma tenia tanto dolor encerrado en su interior.

Se preguntaba como era posible que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en tan solo unos meses, nunca había tenido una vida perfecta, sus padres nunca se había acercado a ella, siempre estaban viajando dejándolos a ella y Archie solos con los sirvientes pero por lo menos había disfrutado de amigos verdaderos y a pesar de no ser hermosa como Candy y Annie había disfrutado del cariño de Steir pero ahora de todo eso solo quedaban migajas de lo que una vez fue.

Aunque su situación no fuera tan dura como la de los White o Anthony, ella también sufría junto con ellos porque de alguna manera todos estaban entrelazados compartiendo en esencia el mismo dolor aunque de diferente forma por ejemplo su hermano Archie cargaba en sus hombros un sentimiento de culpa, ella sabia de su dolor con tan solo verlo a los ojos, unos ojos color miel que habían perdido su chispa por segunda vez en su vida, primero cuando se había enamorado de Candy y no había sido correspondido y nuevamente cuando Candy había desparecido con Terrance, ella bien sabia que su hermano se conformaba con ver feliz a Candy por lo que ahora vivía sumido en la pena y la desdicha de saberla infeliz, por otro lado Annie lloraba la ausencia de Candy y ella misma también lo hacia, para ambas Candy era mas que una amiga había sido como una hermana para ella y una madre para Annie, y por otro lado estaba Steir que se había vuelto un inventor desquiciado, ella lo conocía muy bien, sabia que estaba ocultando su dolor de todos pretendiendo ser fuerte pero sabia que en su interior esta igual de desolado o mas que los demás, pero el se había enfrascado en sus inventos negándose a reconocer su sufrimiento y sobretodo negándole a ella acercarse y eso era lo que mas le dolía, como le hacia falta su sonrisa y sus ocurrencias en estos momentos, como quisiera volver a esos días en los que todos eran felices, como quisiera que Steir le enseñara uno de sus inventos.

Sin esperarlo su mente había viajado meses atrás cuando le había regalado a Stear en su cumpleaños un reloj de bolsillo, no era muy lujoso pero lo había comprado con su dinero, aun podía ver en su memoria como los ojos de Stear habían brillado al contemplar aquel reloj y como su sonrisa se había agrandado mas cuando noto que el reloj no funcionaba después de abrazarla efusivamente y dado un suave beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole el regalo salió corriendo directamente al laboratorio para tratar de arreglarlo y lo había hecho funcionar solo que las manecillas ahora corrían al revés, amaba a aquel chico de gafas no por lo apuesto que era sino por la ternura que podía ver en sus ojos cuando la miraba, lo amaba porque steir era capaz de hacerla sentir la pasión con la que hablaba de cosas que rara vez entendía, le fascinaba verlo hablar de toda la aventura y pasión que sentía por desarmar las cosas y ver como funcionaban para después arreglarlas aunque no siempre lograba hacerlas funcionar correctamente, pero fue meses atrás y ahora solo tenia un puñado de dulces recuerdos, recuerdos de días soleados en los que paseaban por el lago o por la plaza, recuerdos que ahora no podían darle la felicidad de aquellos días.

Annie y patty estaban tan ensimismadas llorando que no percibieron la entrada de la Tía abuela a la habitación hasta que su dura y fría voz las había sacado de su capullo.

-¡señorita Cornwell que diría su familia si la encontrara de esta manera!

-ohh lo siento señora Elroy.- patty se disculpo tímidamente, mientras trataba de controlarse

-¡annie es una vergüenza que aun sigas en pijama cuando ya es casi medio día! ¡Dorothy!

Ambas muchachas habían contemplado mudas a la anciana desde la cama, mientras trataban de secar disimuladamente sus lágrimas, la tía abuela había llamado a dorothy que después de un momento había aparecido en el quicio de la puerta haciendo una reverencia.

-Llamo señora.-

-si dorothy encárgate del arreglo de Annie, saldremos en una hora al salón de te principal, patricia vendrás con nosotros

-si señora Elroy.- Patty contesto aunque sabia que no se lo estaba preguntando, era una orden

-como ordene señora.

Sin decir nada más la tía abuela había salido de la habitación dejando atrás a dos chicas muy sorprendidas.

Dorothy ayudo a Annie ataviarse en un vestido de chiffon color melocotón, mientras dorothy peinaba el cabello de Annie no pudo evitar recordar a una chica rubia de cabello rizado, Annie era todo lo opuesto a Candy, Annie poseía rasgos finos, una piel blanca e inmaculada, un cabello hermoso largo lacio y negro, poseía unos hermosos ojos azules tan limpios y claros como dos estanques que se ocultaban detrás de unas largas y gruesas pestañas negras, era tan diferentes una de la otra pero tan parecidas al mismo tiempo, mientras que Annie era pura elegancia y buenos modales, Candy poseía una belleza distinta a la de annie pero en conjunto con su personalidad vibrante y su deslumbrante sonrisa lograba un afecto tan arrebatador que simplemente dejaba sin palabras a mas de uno, sumida en sus cavilaciones dorothy termino de arreglara a Annie.

Mientras esto sucedía en la casa White en la casa Grandchester Alison sentada en el sofá del estudio miraba a su madre pasear de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, esperaba que en cualquier momento su madre estallara en gritos para reprenderla por lo que hizo la noche anterior en el baile de los Brown.

Desde que Terry se había casado, su madre se había empeñado en someterla en una intensa preparación para convertirla en la mejor dama de sociedad de la época, por las mañana tenia clases de bordado, de literatura, cocina, de etiqueta, de piano y además de ingles, italiano y francés, mientras que por las noches tenia que acudir a diferentes bailes donde tenia que soportar la compañía de muchachas bobas y frívolas que esperaban encontrar marido esa temporada, estaba cansada de que por el simple hecho de ser una Grandchester se había convertido en el blanco de las galanterías de toda clase de hombres tanto jóvenes como viejos libidinosos, sabia muy bien que muchos de ellos eran unos sin vergüenzas que solo se acercaban a ella por su apellido y su dote que según sabias por palabras de su madre era su atractivo mas grande para pescar marido.

la noche anterior había tenido que asistir a un baile en la casa de los Brown donde conoció a Robert Weston al cual llaman Bobby aunque si le preguntaban su opinión debían llamarlo bobalicón porque eso era, desde el momento en que la conoció no había dejado de babear por ella, aunque era apuesto y buen mozo era un snob que solo hablaba de si mismo y cosas carentes de sentido, simplemente era un aburrido que enmascaraba con una sonrisa sus negras intenciones pero sus ojos lo habían delatado por la forma en la que la miraba y el tiempo que se detenía en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, el tipo era un asco simplemente le repugnaba, cada una de sus miradas lascivas le ponían la piel de gallina, había tratado de librase del el acudiendo a su madre pero como este provenía de una de las familias mas importantes su madre no solo no se había opuesto a que se mantuviera cerca de ella en toda la velada sino que la obligo a bailar con cuando ella había estando dando excusas para no hacerlo en cada una de sus insistentes invitaciones.

Cuando accedió a bailar con el, el muy canalla no había perdido el tiempo ya que desde el inicio del baile se le había pegado al cuerpo mas de la necesario y no obstante con eso el muy puerco le había acariciado el trasero y uno de sus senos, en el momento en el que sucedió no pudo hacer nada mas que tragarse la humillación ya que estaban en el centro del salón a la vista de todos, cuando por fin había terminado se había separado de el lo mas rápido que pudo para después salir disparada hacia la terraza en busca de aire para tranquilizar sus nervios y las nauseas que le había provocado pero el muy infeliz había tenido el descaro de seguirla para tratar de seguir con sus "galanterías", en un intento de huir regreso al salón para tratar de esconderse tras la faldas de su madre pero no podía encontrarla por lo que había deambulado por todo el salón en su búsqueda pero el la persiguió por todo el salón hasta que la acorralo, dejándola cercada entre un pilar y su cuerpo por lo que ella sin tener otro modo de salvarse había tomado la copa de champaña que llevaba en las manos y se la había arrojado a la cara para después abofetearlo, muchas personas habían presenciado el incidente incluida su madre y era por eso que ahora esta metida en tremendo lio porque lo había dejando en ridículo frente a todos.

-como es posible que te comportes de esa manera Alison que no sabes quien es el y quien es su familia.-

-si pero…

-pero que Alison, no hay excusa para tu comportamiento.

-mama pero el me ofendió tocándome en lugares nada apropiados, no podía dejarlo…

-jajajajajaja.- su madre había estallado en risas ante su comentario dejándola sumamente confundida

-pero que tonta eres Alison te ofendes porque un hombre como Robert te hace objeto de sus atenciones de verdad que eres una idiota, que no vez que deberías sentirte sumamente honrada de que despiertes esa clase de impulsos en un hombre cuando no eres mas que una chica escuálida sin ningún atractivo además de tu apellido y dote.

Alison apretó los ojos como si con eso pudiera evitar que las palabras de su madre le hirieran, inspiro profundamente tratando de mantener la mascara de fortaleza e invulnerabilidad que había aprendido a mantener gracias a Terry su hermano, ella sabia muy bien lo que el había sufrido a manos de su madre y sus hermanos, había sido testigo de las innumerables ocasiones en las que su madre había abusado de su autoridad para castigarlo sin motivo alguno además de llamarlo siempre pequeño bastardo.

-es mejor que pienses en la manera de disculparte con Robert Weston solo espero que el tenga la bondad suficiente para perdonar tus estupideces y tu mal comportamiento, debes corregir tu comportamiento si es que deseas ser presentada en sociedad y encontrar un marido.

-pero es que yo no deseo casarme y mucho menos con un snob como Weston.

-blaff.- sin dale tiempo de nada su madre la había abofeteado fuertemente.

Las lagrimas se anegaron en sus ojos por el dolor causado pero era mas la furia que sentía contra su madre por empeñarse en obligarla a presentarse en sociedad cuando su madre bien sabia que ella se negaba en redondo a que se le marcara como a una res para venderla al mejor postor, con demasiado esfuerzo logro contener las lagrimas y la mascara que mantenía.

-debí haberte prohibido cualquier acercamiento con el bastardo de Terrance, el ha arruinado la impecable educación que recibiste, te has vuelto una malcriada y mal educada.

-no menciones a mi herma…

-plaff.- su madre la volvió a abofetearla por defender a Terrance.

-ese bastardo no es tu hermano, basta de estupideces Alison he dicho que te presentaras en sociedad el próximo mes y te casaras lo antes posible, basta de niñerías, prepárate para salir en una hora.

Alison se quedo tumbada en el sillón ocultado su rostro y lagrimas entre los cojines mientras que su madre salía del salón azotando la puerta.

* * *

Lakewood presente.

Con pasos sigilosos y en completo silencio recorría el pasillo hacia la habitación principal, cuando al fin estaba frente a la puerta con sumo cuidado tomo la perilla de la puerta, tomo aire y giro la perilla, poco a poco la luz del exterior perpetro en la habitación revelando paulatinamente el desorden que había en ella, en cuanto había dado el primer paso dentro de ella noto que pisaba algo, dirigió su mirada a sus pies donde encontró el saco de un hombre a unos pasos mas encontró una corbata seguida de una pañoleta, medias y demás prendas, conteniendo la risa se agacho ligeramente para recoger el sendero de prendas que había a sus pies hasta que llego al pie de la cama donde encontró un vestido y de mas prendas intimas aunque noto que una de ellas, el corsé estaba roto, las doblo y las coloco sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana, por un momento se detuvo a mirar por toda la habitación.

-vaya que deben haberla pasado bien anoche.-

A juzgar por el desorden que había en la habitación y que había varios cajones abiertos y su contenido desperdigado por el suelo Ruth llego a la conclusión de que sin lugar a dudas, sus patrones habían pasado una muy buena noche y en verdad que se alegraba por ellos pues ella al igual que la mayoría de los sirvientes sabía que en un principio habían tenido un matrimonio difícil, se alegra que la situación hubiera cambiado de manera tan favorable desde ese fatídico día en el que el señor Terry había sido herido la relación entre sus patrones había cambiado radicalmente

-pero como dicen por ahí no hay mal que por bien no venga.-

Sin darse cuenta había externado un poco sus pensamientos en voz alta provocando que la persona que aun dormía en la cama se revolviera un poco, por un momento se quedo paralizada por su descuido pero la chica rubia que estaba en la cama aun dormía plácidamente, sin perder mas tiempo trato de ordenar la habitación en silencio para después cumplir con el trabajo que le había encomendado personalmente el señor Terry.

Flash back.

Se encontraba en la cocina conversando con Marie la cocinera acerca del menú para el día cuando se percataron de la presencia de Terry en la cocina, sin perder tiempo se habían puesto de pie para hacer una reverencia y dar los buenos días a su patrón. Un tanto desconcertadas y sin saber que hacer pues desde hace una semanas no solían verlo tan temprano por las mañanas como solía ser su anterior costumbre, esperaban en silencio a que después de darles alguna indicación Terry se marchara hacia los establos o regresara a su habitación pero el solo se había quedado parado frente a ellas sin decir nada, un tanto desesperada por la situación se había atrevido a romper el silencio.

-podemos ayudarle en algo señor.-

-ehh…. Este….. Mmm…… pues verán.-

Era demasiado desconcertante ver al Terry titubear a la hora de dar indicaciones, siempre había sido claro en sus pedidos a la servidumbre.

Después de unos minutos en medio de balbuceos les había logrado transmitir que era lo que quería, cuando por fin lo hubo dicho, ella y Marie lo habían mirado incrédulas por el pedido que había hecho.

Fin del flash back

Después de que hubiera organizado un poco la habitación se dirigió al baño para llenar la bañera de agua caliente y algunas esencias cuando la bañera estuvo lista se dirigió a las cortinas para correrlas y dejar entrar un poco de luz del sol.

La luz del sol la había herido en los ojos por lo que había girado en la cama para huir de la luz del sol, esperando encontrarse con el cuerpo de Terry para que la protegiera de la luz del sol y la cobijara en sus brazos, pero lo único de encontró fue el aroma del cuerpo de Terry en el espacio que ahora estaba vacio a su lado, un tanto extrañada se levanto de golpe esperando verlo por la habitación pero lo único que podía ver era silueta de una mujer que estaba de espaldas a la cama abriendo las cortinas de la habitación.

-Terry?

Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, un tanto extrañada por la sensación que su ausencia le provocaba, sentía un dolor agudo contra las costillas como si le faltara el aire.

Ruth al notar su preocupación en el tono de su voz había contestado a su pregunta.

-el señor la espera en la comedor para desayunar.

En cuanto la respuesta del paradero de Terry perpetro en sus oídos había saltado de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina, sin recordar que estaba desnuda hasta que Ruth la había alcanzado corriendo para colocar una bata sobre sus hombros.

-¡señora Candy no puede salir así!

-ahhhh.

En cuanto se percato de su desnudes había querido salir corriendo por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-jajajaja, no se preocupe señora Candy, venga vamos la ayudare en su arreglo.- Ruth la tomo de ambos hombros y la dirigió al baño.

Candy decidió darse un baño a toda prisa pero pese a sus esfuerzos Ruth se había tomado su tiempo en lavarle el cabello, cuando por fin se vio fuera del agua comenzó a pensar que era lo usaría hoy.

-el vestido de organza blanca, no, no es muy sencillo, el vestido floreado con volados en los hombros tal vez o será mejor el vestido azul con lazos lilas y rosas….- en eso meditaba Candy cuando fijo su vista en la cama y descubrió dos paquetes.

-que es eso?-

-por que no lo averigua señora candy.-

Envuelta en una toalla blanca Candy se acerco a la cama donde estaban los paquetes, donde encontró doblada una nota sobre ellos, con ansias y emoción desdoblo la nota y leyó su contenido.

"Oficialmente el día de hoy estas secuestrada por tu flamante esposo para someterte completamente a su voluntad y caprichos y no, no puedes negarte de ninguna manera pecosa y aunque lo intentes no puedes resistirte a mi, me deseas tanto como yo a ti."

Te espero en el comedor no tardes.

Terry, tu secuestrador.

P.D. no hay rescate que pague por tu libertad así que prepárate para pasar tu vida a mi lado.

Una sonrisa brillante y aun más grande que la que ya tenía apareció en los labios de Candy mientras que sus ojos brillaban intensamente, con una renovada emoción y entusiasmo abrió los paquetes que había en la cama en los que descubrió.

-un traje de montar nuevo, wow es hermoso.-

-los cierto es que se equivoca señora Candy, son dos.- dijo Ruth mientras se acercaba y de la misma caja sacaba otro traje color marrón mientras que el sostenía candy en sus manos era negro.

Después de observarlos por un momento y decidir cual se pondría primero, obviamente el negro ya que sabía que era el color favorito de Terry, tomo el otro paquete que había en la cama y lo abrió con sumo cuidado, lo que descubrió en su interior la dejo sin palabras y con una expresión de asombro digna de verse.

Era un vestido negro de encaje con un escote bastante atrevido, el vestido era hermoso, pero además del vestido en la caja encontró ropa interior negra, cosa que se le hizo de lo más extraño porque nunca antes había visto ropa interior negra y mucho menos que fuera tan diminuta y provocativa.

Recordando que Terry la esperaba, trato de vestirse sola a toda prisa pero Ruth la detuvo y le dijo.

-espere señora Candy yo la ayudare a vestirse, ese es mi trabajo desde ahora, la asistiré todas las mañanas.

Candy estuvo apunto de protestar para defenderse diciendo que era capaz de vestirse por si sola pero a su mente llegaron recuerdos del incidente que habían tenido con el corsé La noche anterior en que casi acaba asfixiada además de que el corsé había terminado hecho trisas, así que si deseaba conservar en buen estado su ropa interior debía dejar que Ruth la asistiera, con un suspiro dejo que Ruth la ayudara a enfundarse en el traje de montar negro.

Después de unos minutos en los que la espera se le hizo eterna por fin Ruth había terminado de arreglarla, estaba por salir disparada hacia las escaleras cuando Ruth la hizo mirarse en el espejo, después de unos momentos de silencio en los que incrédula veía un reflejo que no parecía ser el suyo, la chica que tenia enfrente tenia los ojos demasiado brillosos, la mejillas arreboladas y expedía un aura de felicidad y energía que era visible desde cualquier punto, se veía increíblemente hermosa con el cabello recogido en una coleta de la cual se escapaban unos risos rebeldes, se veía tan hermosa que le costaba trabajo reconocerse en la imagen del espejo, pero sabiendo que lo que veía no era una mentira le sonrió cálidamente a Ruth agradeciendo su trabajo para después bajar corriendo las escaleras haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de Ruth de que no corriera o se caería, pero no le importaba solo deseaba aliviar la urgencia que sentía de encontrase con Terry.

Derrapando entro en el comedor, esperaba encontrar en el a Terry pero solo encontró el rastro de un aroma dulce y delicioso que se escapaba de la cocina, en ese momento su estomago se retorció en señal de lo hambrienta que estaba, llevándose la mano al estomago para tratar de tranquilizarlo camino con los ojos cerrados dejándose guiar por el aroma que llenaba su nariz.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la cocina, el aroma se intensifico por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente saboreando con los labios el olor a canela, azúcar, café, vainilla y algo mas que no supo identificar, pero la imagen que lleno sus ojos la hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y dejarla boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que veía, frente a ella de espaldas se encontraba Terry cocinando algo, estaba muy concentrado en su labor por lo que no se había percatado de su presencia y una pequeña diablura cruzo por su mente por lo que con pasos sigilosos se acerco para tratar de asustarlo, pero cuando estaba preparándose para asustarlo, el la llamo.

-se supone que tenias que esperar en el comedor pecosa.

-Ohh Terry, como sabias que era yo.

-muy simple pecosa me lo dijo mi corazón.

-mientes.-

Después de servir en un plato cercano el pan francés que había preparado, junto con lo demás del desayuno que había hecho, Terry se giro para mirarla enarcando una ceja mientras toma una de sus manos y la colocaba sobre su corazón.

-no miento pecosa, mi corazón se acelera cuando estas cerca, notas lo rápido que late?

-parece que va explotar de lo rápido que late, Terry será mejor que te sientes.

-jajajaja vamos pecosa no exageres, estoy bien, ven mejor vamos a desayunar.

Candy siguió a Terry a la mesa de la cocina donde se quedo boquiabierta al contemplar la comida que no solo se veía exquisita sino que expedía un aroma delicioso

-Terry tu hiciste todo esto?

-puede que haya recibido un poco de ayuda pero todo lo hice para ti.

Los ojos de Candy brillaron intensamente al percibir la mirada cargada de amor y devoción que Terry le había delicado mientras le decía que había cocinado exclusivamente para ella, sumamente halagada se había lanzado a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente como muestra de lo agradecida que estaba con el.

-de saber que reaccionarias así te hubiera cocinado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Terry que cosas dices.- dijo mientras estiraba la mano para tomar una rebana de pan francés pero un mano le impidió hacerlo al darle un pequeño golpe en el dorso de su mano.

Con el ceño fruncido y un tanto molesta se volvió para fulminar a Terry con la mirada pero este simplemente se rio de ella y le dijo.

-si haces esa cara se te notan mas las pecas, jajajajajaja

-Terry Grandchester eres un……

-Fiuu que contenciosa estas hoy pecosa pero se te olvida algo.

-qué?.- cruzada de brazos

-que hoy estas secuestrada y no puedes hacer nada sin que yo te lo diga.

-Terry pero tengo……

-shhh shhh no tienes permitido hablar.- Terry coloco un dedo sobre sus labios para después sustituirlo con sus labios para darle un ligero beso mientras que toma una pañoleta que estaba en la mesa para cubrirle los ojos.

-Terry, que haces, no puedo ver nada.

Terry no había contestado a sus preguntas y sin saber que hacer decidió quedarse inmóvil por unos momentos, solo escuchando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Podía oír a Terry hablar en voz baja con alguien, suponía que era con algunas de las mucamas, escuchaba el ruido de vasos de vidrio que se golpeaban suavemente entre si al ser guardados en algún lugar, podía escuchar el susurro de pasos a su alrededor, trataba de escuchar algo mas cuando de pronto sintió que el piso desaparecía de debajo de sus pies, dio un grito ahogado porque creyó que caería al suelo pero de pronto escucho la risa de Terry retumbando en sus oídos y después sintió sus brazos fuertes y suaves al mismo tiempo que la cobijaban y la sostenían contra su pecho, donde podía escuchar el furioso latido su corazón.

-jajajaja pensaste que te dejaría caer pecosa

-eres un bruto, me asustaste.

-vaya, vaya con esa boquita tuya, si sigues hablando te pondré una mordaza.-

Después de hacer un puchero Candy le saco la lengua mientras Terry seguía andando con ella en los brazos, sin saber hacia donde la llevaba no protesto por que sabia que lo seguiría al mismo infierno si fuera necesario.

De pronto se encontró montada sobre un animal, un caballo tal vez, y poco después noto como Terry se montaba detrás de ella y la sujetaba contra su cuerpo para después salir a todo galope.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban galopando pero empezaba a desesperarse por todo el misterio que se traía Terry además de que el estomago se le retorcía cada vez mas por lo hambrienta que estaba , estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió las manos de Terry sobre su abdomen haciendo ligeros círculos con su dedo mientras le susurraba al oído.

-aguanta un poco mas pequeña glotona casi hemos llegado.

Cabalgaron durante unos minutos mas hasta que el cabello se detuvo completamente, por un momento se quedaron inmóviles solo sintiendo el aire fresco acariciando sus rostros, poco a poco sintió como la cinta que le impedía ver resbalaba por su rostro provocando que la luz del sol hiriera sus ojos y se refugiara un poco de la luz en el pecho de Terry, pero este le acaricio la cabeza mientras le hablaba dulcemente al oído.

-abre los ojos Candy.

Lentamente abrió los ojos permitiendo que lo que veía llenara sus ojos y sus oídos, frente a ellos había un gran lago rodeado de plantas y flores silvestres, grandes arboles de roble, dando la impresión como si estuviera oculto por la vegetación, los rayos del sol incidían de manera brillante sobre la superficie del lago, brillaba tanto que parecía un gran espejo, simplemente era hermoso.

-Terry es precioso.

-si tienes razón es tan hermoso como tu.

-eres un adulador.

-eso ya lo sabes pecosa, pero mejor busquemos un lugar para almorzar.

Terry no le dio tiempo de responder cuando ya estaban bajando a todo galope provocando que Candy se aferrara a el.

Después de unos minutos se vieron sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol sacando cosas de una pequeña canasta.

Todo cuanto había preparado Terry se veía delicioso, desde las rebanas de pan francés con jalea hasta los emparedados de pavo, los brownies de chocolate, estaba tan hambrienta que en cuanto la comida estuvo servida sin dudarlo había comenzado a comer todo cuanto había a su paso.

Podía sentir la mirada fija de Terry sobre ella, levanto los ojos para mirarlo mientras que ella aun saboreaba una rebana de pan francés que tenia en una mano mientras que en la otra tenia un emparedado de pavo. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los Terry una sonrisa fugaz y centellante apareció en el rostro de ambos y sin decir mas palabras compartieron más que solo el desayuno porque con cada mirada era como una caricia que prometía muchas cosas más.

La luz del sol brillaba tan intensamente, la vegetación parecía absorber la energía y calidez que desprendía el sol, todo se veía tan vivo, las flores parecían abrirse solo para sus ojos, simplemente estar rodeada de tantas cosas bellas la hacia sentir aun mas bella de lo que ya se sentía gracias a las miradas descaradas de Terry, la escudriñaba con tanta intensidad que le resultaba difícil mantener la atención en el libro que tenia entre manos desde hace unos minutos; Terry había traído el libro de romeo y Julieta y se lo había dado para que le leyera un poco pero las miradas de Terry le robaban la concentración, había estando tan distraída que no noto que ya llevaba leyendo la misma frase una y otra vez hasta que Terry se movió con tanta rapidez como la de un felino lanzándose contra su presa, todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo notar el momento en el que la había puesto sobre su regazo y tomaba el libro que tenia entre las manos.

-¡fiuu¡ pecosa sabía que era lenta pero si seguimos a este paso no pasaras de la primera hoja hoy.

Había abierto la boca para responder a Terry pero este la había mirado de una manera que solo el dejo con la boca abierta, por lo que resignada recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Terry mientras este comenzaba a recitar los versos de Romeo y Julieta.

Mientras la suave voz de Terry llenaba sus oídos meditaba como era que este día de campo resultaba ser tan perfecto, tan lleno de amor y alegría, todo era tan parecido y diferente al mismo tiempo a otro día de campo que había tenido lugar en Londres unos años atrás.

Flashback.

Era un día de verano caluroso, recordaba que el sol brillaba tan intensamente como en este momento, que hermosos habían sido esos días en los que no tenia preocupaciones, solo debía preocuparse por estar cerca de sus hermanos y amigos por esa razón habían planeado escaparse de la tía Abuela y demás responsabilidades para hacer un día de campo en un rincón del parque que estaba un tanto alejado de las personas, había sido un día tan divertido, lleno de risas y bromas de parte de los chicos Stear, Archie y Anthony, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más recordaba era el paseo que había dado con Anthony, aun podía sentir la calidez de su mano rodeando la suya, la sensación era tan parecida a la sensación que la embargaba en este momento en el que podía visualizar una mano tibia y cálida que sostenía delicadamente la suya, recordaba que Anthony la había llevado aparte de sus hermanos, la había llevado a una parte del parque en que había una fuente y varias jardineras llenas de rosas y otras flores, aun podía percibir en estos momentos le mismo aroma de las flores a su alrededor, no recordaba exactamente de que habían hablado pero lo que podía olvidar era la mirada de Anthony era tan dulce y cargada de amor como la mirada que parecía absorberla en estos momentos mientras podían oír palabras que no podía comprender y al igual que en aquella ocasión se quedo quieta como si estuviera paralizada mientras sentía en su cuello la respiración acelerada del chico que se acercaba cada vez mas peligrosamente a sus labios, a un recordaba el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo cuando los labios de Anthony se había detenido a unos centímetros de su rostro para susurrar su nombre como lo hacían en este momento los labios rosados que tenía enfrente.

-¡Candy!

Había sido un susurro tan intenso y poderoso que había hecho que su corazón se detuviera por un instante para después latir tan apresuradamente como los aleteos de un pequeño colibrí, mientras su corazón latía a toda marcha el mundo parecía haberse detenido cuando Anthony había unido sus labios a los de ella, pero en estos momentos mientras podía sentir unos labios sobre los suyos que provocaban sensaciones más intensas que aquella ocasión, el beso que en su mente y en un inicio había sido suave y cálido se volvió arduo, exigente, demandaba todo de ella y ella lo dio todo, era un beso sin reservas, agonizante y acuciante, era un beso tan intenso que le había sobrecogido el corazón de tal manera que de sus labios se escapo un leve susurro apenas perceptible pero la reacción que provoco en el chico que la había besado hace un momento era tan dura tan férrea como la de un cristal crispado y tan dolorosa como la de un corazón roto.

Durante el tiempo que había durado el beso Candy había tenido los ojos cerrados, pero al sentir la reacción de Terry a sus espaldas se dio cuenta del error garrafal que había cometido, el susurro que escapo de sus labios fue.

-Anthony te amo.

En cuanto se percato de su error se llevo las manos a la boca conteniendo un agudo sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su garganta mientras observaba como Terry se ponía de pie a sus espaldas mientras reusaba mirarla, no sabía qué hacer para solucionar el embrollo en el que se había metido.

Continuara……

Próximo capítulo situaciones perversas.

Nota del autor.

Si ya me imagino la mayoría de ustedes ya me daba por muerta pero bueno aun estoy viva y coleando, me van a linchar por no actualizar pero bueno tuve un mes bastante complicado solo espero ser capaz de que estas vacaciones ponerme un poco al corriente.

Espero que sigan leyendo.

Bye me despido con una frase de John Collins

"la mitad de los errores de la vida surgen de dejarnos llevar por los sentimientos cuando deberíamos pensar y de dejarnos llevar por la razón cuando deberíamos sentir"

Hasta la próxima, nos leemos pronto.


	33. 32 situaciones perversas

**Un amor inesperado**

Capitulo 32 situaciones perversas.

**Mientras que para algunas personas la situación puede verse gris o totalmente negra para otras se ve a todo color y llena de luz, lo que todos ignoramos es que estamos en un torbellino en el que la vida da tantas vueltas y giros que rápidamente puede cambiar de color radicalmente las situaciones.**

* * *

Inglaterra tres meses atrás.

Que iba a ser con esa chiquilla, ya había tratado por todos los medios posibles hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella solo se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, como era posible que se la pasara llorando por los rincones por algo en lo que ya no había nada que hacer, ya estaba hecho y solo quedaba vivir con las consecuencias, gracias a dios que estaba mas que satisfecha con las consecuencias, desde que se había asegurado que el matrimonio de Candy con Grandchester se llevara a cabo, se había dado un respiro de las pesadas responsabilidades que tenia y todo se había resuelto de manera favorable sino para todos al menos para su familia así había sido, era de verdad una pena haber lastimado a Anthony Brower pero sabia que era un costo que se debía pagar con el fin de darle un futuro a Candy y sus hermanos, pudiera ser que el método que escogió no fuera el mas adecuado pero ya que había alcanzado sus objetivos se sentía orgullosa de sus decisiones, había hecho lo que tenia que hacer para salvar el buen nombre de la familia de la ruina y si se viera en esa misma situación estaba segura que haría la misma cosa.

Solo ahora le quedaba lidiar con los reproches de Stear y Annie, debía encontrar la manera de que esos chiquillos entendieran que lo había hecho por ellos y para que no cayeran en la desgracia y ruina, para que tuvieran un futuro, pero eran unos chicos tan testarudos y desagradecidos que no veían lo astuta que había sido ya que no solo había logrado salvar a la familia sino que incluso había logrado unirlos a una de las familias de mayor renombre en la aristocracia y todo eso gracias a su inteligencia pero esos chiquillos solo se centraban en sentimentalismos que no tenían valor cuando lo que estaba en juego era el honor y posición de la familia y era exactamente por ellos que había aceptado a rebajarse a acudir a una vulgar y codiciosa mujer como Luisa Smith con el fin de salvar a la familia, aun recordaba la tarde en la que habían pactado, recordaba como los ojos de la chica se habían abierto desmesuradamente al contemplar la cantidad de dinero que se le ofrecía por "sus servicios", después de eso se había mostrado más falsa que nada, sospechaba que la chica era capaz de vender a su madre por dinero, gracias a dios eso se había acabado o al menos eso era lo que parecía hasta que había recibido una nota de Luisa la mañana anterior.

El solo recordar la desdichada misiva, la hacia apretar con fuerza el pañuelo que retorcía entre sus manos, la muy taimada seguramente pretendía obtener más dinero de ella, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a dárselo, la muy bandida se llevaría un chasco si creía que por que era anciana podía obtener de ella lo que quisiera.

-Sra. Elroy las señoritas se encuentran listas.-

La voz de Dorothy la había sacado de sus cavilaciones por lo que con el ceño fruncido se había girado para mirar hacia el pie de la escalera donde se encontraba Dorothy, mientras veía descender con elegancia y porte por las escaleras a Annie y Patty.

Cuando estuvieron frente a ella, las miro de pies a cabeza, inspeccionando el atuendo de las chicas, después de un momento de tensión en el que tanto dorothy como las chicas habían contenido el aire en sus pulmones la tía abuela había asentido con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Sin perder más tiempo la tía abuela las había hecho subir al carruaje que llevaba esperando por ellas mas de diez minutos, ambas chicas iban tomadas de las manos tratando de infundirse valor mutuamente cuando ambas bien sabían que era de lo que carecían completamente, ambas miraban con aire ausente por la ventana cuando la voz dura y fría de la tía Abuela las saco de su ensimismamiento.

-será mejor que cambien esa cara, no quiero que se desencadene ninguna clase de rumor acerca de la familia, entiendes Annie?

-si tía Abuela.-

Después de que ambas chicas asintieran débilmente con la cabeza había aparecido en sus labios un amago de una sonrisa vacio y carente de emoción.

Mientras tanto en el interior de otro carruaje que también recorría las calles de Londres a gran velocidad una mujer de edad madura miraba a una chica de manera reprobatoria.

Cruzada de brazos miraba de arriba a bajo una y otra vez a la chica que había frente a ella, por mas que trataba de verla como su hija no podía, no veía ninguna parecido entre ellas, como podía parecerle hija suya cuando esa chica no tenia ninguno de sus rasgos, le era imposible quererla cuando cada vez que la miraba y hablaba con ella veía en ella al hombre que mas odiaba, su padre, tenia los mismos ojos verde aceituna, el mismo color de piel, el mismo cabello, era como una maldita copia de el y por eso la rechazaba, porque cada cosa, cada gesto, todo en ella incluso hasta la personalidad que había en ella era un maldito recordatorio del hombre que una vez amo pero que nunca la amo a ella en cambio, siempre la mantuvo lejos de su corazón y aun cuando dormía a su lado por las noches de sus labios se escapaba el nombre de la mujer que mas odiaba en el mundo, una americana, una estúpida y vulgar actriz a la cual el llamaba aun en sus sueños mas profundos como Ely, su Ely, maldita sea la mujer y su estúpido hijo, odiaba con todo su corazón al bastardo de Terry, no podía siquiera mirarlo porque el era el recordatorio viviente de que el duque jamás la amaría como había amado a la madre de este, lo odiaba con todo su ser por que sabia que el duque lo amaba mientras que a sus hijos Henry y Frederick nunca los miraba como solía mirar al bastardo de Terry, ahora no solo se conformaba con negarles el cariño a sus hijos sino que además el duque pretendía legarle el titulo al bastardo de Terry, pero estaba loco si creía que ella permitiría que despojara a sus hijos de lo que realmente les pertenecía por derecho por ser Grandchester legítimos, eso solo pasaría sobre su cadáver.

-hemos llegado my Lady.- la voz del chofer la saco de su meditaciones.

Después de algunos minutos descendió del carruaje esperando a que bajara Alison pero esta se negaba a bajar del carruaje permaneciendo en un rincón del mismo.

Cansada y fastidiada de lidiar con una chica por la cual no sentía más que rechazo, la amenazo para que bajara.

-es mejor que bajes o te juro que te arrepentirás Alison.

Viendo en sus ojos la amenaza que sin lugar a dudas su madre cumpliría con movimientos un tanto temerosos bajo del carruaje, una vez que estuvo en la acera a lado de su madre, esta enredo su brazo con el suyo para después clavarle las uñas en la parte interna del brazo.

-espero que te comportes a la altura Alison, no estoy dispuesta a tolerar tu mal comportamiento nuevamente.- le siseo su madre al oído mientras le hacía daño clavándole las uñas.

Enmascarando su dolor en una mueca de frialdad, Alison había entrado al salón de te principal, en el que se reunían las mujeres para cotillear.

En cuanto habían entrado en salón de te la tía abuela las había dejado solas excusándose que debía verse con alguien, aliviadas por la ausencia de la tía abuela habían empezado a deambular por el salón con aire ausente hasta que salieron al jardín donde por fin encontraron un lugar donde sentarse.

A la sombra de un frondoso árbol, tratando de cubrir con la manga de su vestido las marcas que su madre le había causado unos momentos antes pero le era casi imposible hacerlo al mismo tiempo que trataba de parecer indiferente a las demás mujeres que pasaban a su lado haciendo una ligera reverencia para después hablar de ella mientras ocultaban su cuchicheos detrás de los abanicos, estaba segura de que era la comidilla de las mujeres por su comportamiento de ayer, pero no le importaba, le había dado al puerco de Weston su merecido, esta tan absorta tratando de ocultar sus heridas que no se había dado cuenta que su madre la había dejado sola para atender quien sabe que otro cotilleo con la esposa de un Barón, solo se percato de su ausencia cuando levanto la vista para pedir un taza de te a uno de los mozos cercanos, cuando el mozo se había retirado a cumplir su pedido, diviso en una mesa cercana a dos chicas que conocía, sin pensárselo dos veces se levanto y se dirigió hacia ellas, estaba por alcanzar la mesa en la que se encontraban cuando percibió la presencia de una víbora pelirroja que se dirigía al mismo punto que ella, sin saber que mas hacer se oculto detrás de un árbol.

¡Dios¡ de verdad que estaba aburrida, estaba cansada y fastidiada de pasear por todo el salón de té para solo oír los mismos cotilleos que aun no cesaban acerca de la boda de Candy y Terry, estaba harta de oír la misma cosa una y otra vez, que si parecían la pareja ideal, que si seria el evento del año, que si alguien seria capaz de superar todo el lujo y esplendor de la boda, todo eso y cosas semejantes era lo que se traían entre dientes las mujeres de alta sociedad, que solo eran tonterías cosas sin importancia o quizás era que solo se ella se había percatado que desde que Anthony había regresado ese matrimonio se había convertido en una bomba de tiempo, tan tentadora que no podía esperar para ver todo el revuelo que se armaría cuando "la feliz pareja" regresara, estaba ansiosa por ver la reacción de Anthony y Candy cuando se encontraran frente a frente, y ese seria su momento en que se vengaría de todos porque revelaría cuanto sabia, de verdad que seria un cotilleo bastante jugoso del que se hablaría por años, de solo pensar en la humillación que sufrirían los White, y los Grandchester la hacia sonreír.

Si, se vengaría de cada uno de ellos, se regodearía con ver el sufrimiento de Anthony al saber que perdió a su amada Candy, que estúpido fue al haberse enamorado de la mosca muerta y mas estúpido era por rechazarla a ella una y otra vez pero pronto le haría pagar como también lo haría con el estúpido de Terry por haber mandado a la basura todos sus esfuerzos y energías en tratar de impedir ese matrimonio, lo haría arrepentirse de lo ciego y estúpido que era al haber ignorado sus esfuerzos en tratar de abrirle los ojos, le había advertido acerca de la mosca muerta que era Candy y que seguramente se casaba con el para estafarlo y robarle su dinero pero era como si estuviera hechizado o idiotizado por ella, nada de lo que le dijo lo había hecho cambiar de opinión y no conforme con ignorarla la había humillado al rechazarla cuando le ofreció la oportunidad de deshacerse de Candy, aun recordaba lo fácil que había sido engañar a la mucama para poder escabuirse al apartamento de Terry, la noche antes de su boda, había estado esperándolo la mayor parte de la noche, pero no le importo porque estaba segura que la espera bien valdría la pena, se había esmerado en llenar la habitación de un ambiente cargado de una energía sexual y placeres prohibidos, había traído una botella de vino, encendió unas cuantas velas y solo traía puesto el negligé rojo que le había regalado Henry para sus encuentros furtivos, empezaba a quedarse dormida cuando por fin lo había escuchado entrar, por lo que rápidamente había alborotado su cabello de manera que caía sobre sus hombros y cubriendo parte de la cara, estaba tan segura que se veía tan sensual y provocativa que simplemente Terry no podría resistirse a ella incluso se había pasado la lengua por los labios con el fin de excitarlo pero el muy estúpido solo la había mirado como si fuera un costal de papas para después sacarla a la calle solo en ropa interior.

El solo recordar el incidente la hacia rabiar (y echar espuma por la boca) pero ya encontraría la manera de hacerle pagar a Terry lo estúpido que había sido, solo debía esperar a que regresaran de "luna de miel" para vengarse tanto de el como de la estúpida de Candy, porque a la huérfana, (solía llamarla así desde que sus padre había muerto) nunca le perdonaría el haberle quitado a Terry, porque estaba segura que si ella no hubiera aparecido ahora ella estaría casada con Terry y seria la próxima duquesa de Granchester, no entendía que era lo que había visto el estúpido de Terry en Candy, que no se dio cuenta que ella era mas bella, con mejor linaje, mejor educada y sobre todo con muchas mas libras en el bolsillo, pero no, el se había dejado engañar por esa mosca muerta, de solo recordar como Candy le había arrebatado de las manos la oportunidad de ser la próxima duquesa de Grandchester hacia que la boca se le llenara de veneno, perdón, de bilis, pero pronto ambos se las pagarían, empezaba a abanicarse con más fuerza tratando de reprimir la furia que todos estos recuerdos provocaban en ella, esta por volver al salón cuando diviso en una mesa cercana a dos chicas que bien servirían para iniciar su venganza contra Candy, se vengaría de ella haciendo victima de sus ataques a la cobarde de Annie y Patty, ellas pagarían por Candy porque sabia que estas eran el principal punto débil de la huérfana y lo explotaría la máximo para causarle el mayor daño posible.

-¡vaya, vaya pero si miren a quien tenemos aquí¡ nada mas y nada menos a que a la hermanita de la estafadora.

-¡Eliza!- Annie y Patty palidecieron al percatarse de la presencia de eliza.

Eliza sonrió de manera maliciosa al percatarse el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de ambas chicas mientras la veían aterrorizadas.

Eliza examino con sumo cuidado la ropa que llevaba annie mientras que la chica que era objeto de su escrutinio se sentía tan cohibida como si estuviera desnuda.

-por lo que veo tu familia no a perdido el tiempo en ponerle las manos a la fortuna de los Grandchester, solo me basta con ver lo que traes puesto para confirmar lo que ya sabia, son unas falsa, unas interesadas.

Annie y Patty miraban atónitas a Eliza, no sabían como defenderse de sus ataques, lo único que podían hacer era sostener sus manos mutuamente mientras que por dentro de ellas todo se derrumbaba.

-y pensar que el pobre de Anthony sufrió por la mosca muerta de tu hermana cuando a ustedes no les interesa en lo mas mínimo los sentimientos de las personas, son unas arribistas.

Eliza al contemplar como los ojos de las chicas se llenan de lagrimas, había seguido con su diatriba con el solo fin de hacerles daño y según parecía lo había logrado pues veía que con mucha dificultad como ambas chicas contenían los sollozos.

-y pensar en lo que le espera al pobre de Archie a tu lado, mira que el de verdad piensa que lo quieres esta tan ciego que no ve que eres tan falsa como Candy y que de la misma manera en la que ella engaño a Anthony y Terry, tú haces lo mismo con él, solo para poder poner tus garras en su fort…….

Annie no había podido seguir conteniendo los sollozos mientras que las agudas y afiladas palabras de Eliza la herían en lo mas hondo de su ser se había levantado para después tratar de salir corriendo, mientras sentía como por sus ojos se derramaban las lagrimas que fluían desde lo hondo de su corazón.

En su intento por huir no había llegado muy lejos ya que a unos pasos de la mesa en la que se encontraba sentada tropezó con el cuerpo de otra persona que sin querer había imposibilitado su escape, temerosa de encontrarse con la tía abuela levanto los ojos lentamente, pero sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos verde aceituna que la miraban con asombro y compasión a la vez.

Reconociendo que era una cara amiga Annie se había echado a llorar en brazos de Alison.

Eliza observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro como Alison sostenía en sus brazos a la cobarde de Annie mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de rencor, estaba a la espera de que la chica saliera a la defensa de sus anteriores victimas, conocía de sobra que la chica tenía una férrea determinación para defender las causas perdidas y esas chicas eran una causa perdida, solo esperaba que Alison abriera la boca para arremeter contra ella también porque ya en su afilada lengua ya se alojaban las palabras para humillarla, tenia tanto de donde escoger gracias a su comportamiento impulsivo y descabellado de las últimas semanas que fácilmente podría hacerle daño, estaba ansiosa por verla fallar en su intento de ayudar y aun mas que eso esta deseosa derramar mas de su veneno sobre los demás y así mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Mientras sostenía en sus brazos a una conmocionada y abatida Annie, Alison trataba de no dejarse llevar por las miradas provocativas y retadoras de eliza, estaba por perder los estribos y responder a Eliza cuando reconoció la silueta de dos mujeres que se acercaban hacia ellas, una de ellas era su madre por lo que la sangre en sus venas se congelo, mientras que la otra mujer que se acercaba con su madre era la señora Elroy y conociendo que esta ultima era igual de intransigente que su madre con los buenos modales y protocolos de alta sociedad, centro toda su atención en tratar de hacer que Annie recobrara la compostura para evitar que la señora Elroy la retara.

-vamos Annie, Calma.

-no seas llorona, vamos sonríe.

Alison le hablaba dulcemente al oído a Annie mientras que masajeaba suavemente su espalda.

Aunque Alison había hecho un gran trabajo consolando a Annie no fue tan eficaz y rápido como lo fue el tono impersonal y la voz fría que uso la señora Elroy para llamar la atención de Annie en el momento en que la vio sollozando entre sus brazos, la llamada de atención había sido tan enérgica y dura que de hecho hizo que ambas se irguieran y recobraran la compostura en un santiamén.

-¡Annie compórtate como la señorita de alta sociedad que eres!

-¡tía Abuela!.... este yo…. lo siento…- dijo mientras trataba de limpiar de su rostro las lagrimas que había derramado.

-es una vergüenza que te comportes de esta manera, que ha de pensar la damas de alta sociedad como la duquesa y lady Eliza de la educación que has recibido al verte comportando de esta manera.

-ohh no se preocupe señora Elroy, conociendo la gran dama que usted es estoy segura que annie ha Recibido la mejor educación, es solo que extraña tanto a su querida Hermana, no es cierto Annie?.-

Annie solo asintió tímidamente mientras que Alison no podía creer lo astuta que podía ser Eliza, de no ser por que su madre estaba a su lado le gustaría enseñarle el derechazo que Terry le enseño para defenderse de sus hermanos.

Eliza sabia perfectamente mantener su fachada de dama intachable enfrente de quien en verdad importaba, por eso sonreía y era toda sofisticación y buenos modales ante la duquesa y la señora Elroy, por que para su venganza necesitaba la ayuda inconsciente de la duquesa y por lo cual era necesario seguir siendo la perfecta dama que todo el mundo creía que era, cuando solo un puñado de hombres podían saber lo salvaje y atrevida que podía ser en la intimidad.

cuando había decidido vengarse se había estrujado los sesos una y otra vez para concebir la mejor manera de conseguir su objetivo el cual era, ser la próxima duquesa de Grandchester y claro no estaba mal si además en el trayecto le hacia daño a la infeliz de Candy, después de mucho pensarlo había llegado a una solución, por lo que rápidamente ideo un plan perfecto que además de ser simple, era la forma mas rápida de cumplir su objetivo, de hecho era tan simple que era aprueba de errores y claro que no tendría fallas, si era ella quien lo llevaba a cabo, incluso su plan era tan sencillo que se podía resumir en un solo nombre, el de Henry Grandchester, el cual a diferencia de Terry había caído en su telaraña, perdón, en su cama, de la cual no pensaba dejarlo salir en un tiempo hasta que lograra su cometido.

con una mirada y una sonrisa planeada para engañar tenia comiendo de su mano a la duquesa, esta mujer era parte esencial en su plan para ser la próxima duquesa, de hecho debía esperar a que la mujer hiciera por ella todo el trabajo, porque estaba mas que segura que la madre del chico lucharía con uñas y dientes para que su adorado Henry fuera el próximo duque de Grandchester, así que solo debía mantenerlo en su cama y que mejor manera de asegurarse de que sus planes salieran como ella quería que con un hijo y esa seria lo que daría el toque a su venganza contra Terry y Candy, les quitaría todo y si por ella fuera les quitaría hasta el apellido.

Las chicas observaban con asombro como se regodeaba Eliza en su propio veneno, Eliza era como un camaleón cuando en principio de su boca solo salían palabras tan afiladas y llenas de veneno mortífero se había transformado en el ser mas hipócrita y falso que ellas conocían, Eliza era todo candor y elegancia mientras le hacia la corte a la Tía abuela y a la Duquesa.

Después de unos minutos en los que se había dedicado a sonreír como una boba y hablar de cosas que francamente no le interesaban, cerca de la puerta pudo vislumbrar la presencia de la chica la cual había acompañado a este lugar, por lo que ya era hora de despedirse para reunirse con ella y cerciorarse que hubiera conseguido la cantidad que le había pedido a cambio de su silencio, por lo que ansiosa de ponerle las manos a ese dinero se había despedido de la duquesa y la señora Elroy excusándose de que debía ver a la modista para después salir caminando del jardín tan inocente como una paloma y con la elegancia de una reina.

Su encuentro con la señora Elroy no había sido nada fácil, la anciana era dura y agresiva, le había costado demasiado trabajo mantener sus emociones bajo control, ya que cada vez que la anciana se negaba a su petición, diciendo que no le daría un céntimo mas y que ya pagado lo que habían acordado por sus servicios, cada una de las negativas de la señora Elroy la ponía mas ansiosa y desesperada que creía que le seria mas fácil si la tomaba del cuello y la asfixiaba hasta que accediera a darle las dos mil libras que le pedía, por suerte las amenazas de revelar a sus sobrinos que había sido contratada por ella para que engañara a Candy, habían surtido efecto ya que después de discutir un poco mas había logrado que la señora Elroy accediera a su petición, no sin antes advertirle que seria lo último que recibiría de ella y si volvía a amenazarla con revelar su secreto, la haría arrepentirse hasta de haber nacido.

-lo conseguiste?

La voz chillona y burlona de Eliza la había sacado de sus recuerdos, sin ánimos de hablar con ella solo asintió con la cabeza para después volverse y dirigirse hacia la salida en compañía de aquella chica pelirroja que decía ser su amiga.

Una vez dentro del carruaje de los Leagan.

-y bien donde esta, Luisa?

Sin atreverse a mirarla directamente a los ojos, por que bien sabia que no le gustaría nada su respuesta a su supuesta amiga, por lo había preferido pasar por alto su pregunta mientras miraba detenidamente por la ventana como si hubiera algo extraordinario en la calle, como quisiera que el ruido de los cascos de los caballos fuera tan alto como para ahogar la voz chillona y demandante de Eliza.

-no te hagas la tonta Luisa, donde esta mi dinero?

Cerro los ojos un momentos para intentar ocultarse de esos ojos color ámbar que parecían ser los de una serpiente despiadada que estaba al acecho de su victima esperando que esta se descuidara para lanzarse al ataque, y sabia por experiencia propia que así era Eliza, solo se había descuidado un poco pero eso había bastado para que Eliza descubriera su secreto.

Su vida se había colapsado unos años atrás cuando aun estaba en el colegio San Pablo, el cual había tenido que dejar cuando su padre se había quedado en la ruina, lo habían perdido todo salvo la casa en que aun vivía con su madre en las afueras de la ciudad, después del fracaso su padre se había hundido en el alcohol y en la desesperación de ver como los acreedores empezaban a formar cola en su puerta para llevarse cuanta cosa de valor habían en la casa, habían perdido las joyas de la familia, la vajilla de plata, cuadros antiguos y algunas cosas mas, después de eso su padre no resistió mas y se suicido en su propio despacho dándose un tiro en la cabeza, después de eso su madre había enloquecido por la pena o la decepción, no sabía cuál pero la verdad no le interesaba saber, solo deseaba que nadie se enterara que su madre estaba loca, porque si ya era una mujer sin posición, sin futuro y con una reputación en entre dicho, lo cual ya era lo suficiente malo como para sumarle a la mezcla una madre loca y perturbada, hasta ahora se había encargado de mantener en su madre encerrada y alejada de todas las personas, para lo cual había despedido a todos los sirvientes, solo se había mantenido con ella su vieja nana, Tina, que aun sabiendo que estaban en la ruina se había quedado a lado de su madre, hasta hace unos días nadie sabia de su pequeño secreto, siempre había sido muy cuidadosa y precavida para que nadie se enterara, pero esa noche Eliza había irrumpido sin avisar en su casa, su madre que ya vivía en un estado de locura constante se había alterado aun mas al descubrir la presencia de alguien extraño en su casa, por lo que Eliza había descubierto su secreto, creyendo ciegamente que como era su amiga, Eliza se compadecería de ella y guardaría su secreto pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la había mirado con repulsión y burla para después sutilmente sugerirle las mismas palabras que le decía en estos momentos.

-seria una pena que se corriera el rumor del estado deplorable en el que se encuentra tu madre, no lo crees Luisa?

Y al igual que en aquel momento se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y el estomago se le había revuelto de tan solo pensar que seria de ella si la gente se enteraba, si ya era poco lo que tenia, seguramente lo perdería todo, incluso hasta la esperanza o peor aun quedaría loca como su madre y seguramente se vería obligada a mendigar por las calles vistiendo harapos, sus únicas amigas serian las ratas, bueno su cambio de amistades no sufrirían mucho cambio.

Mientras ella se quedaba paralizada por el miedo que esa idea le generaba, Eliza satisfecha de ver el miedo en su ojos, no había perdido tiempo ya que seguía con su discurso, hablándole de las terribles cosas que la esperaban si llegaba a saberse su secreto, Eliza la miraba con una endemoniada sonrisa en sus labios, mientras ella trataba de contener el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo al toparse con esos ojos de serpiente, pero el escalofrió no ceso porque sabia que lo que diría a continuación no le agradaría a Eliza, quien no cesaba de preguntar por su dinero por enésima vez.

-donde esta mi dinero, Luisa?

Después de resoplar para sus adentros contesto.

-lo tendré mañana en la mañana.

El disgusto de Eliza se hizo patente por la expresión crispada que tenía en el rostro, con los ojos entrecerrados su voz chillona penetro en los oídos del cochero.

-perdón, que dice señorita?

-que se detenga ahora mismo.

-pero estamos…

-pero nada, he dicho que se detenga.

-esta bien señorita.

Pese a los reparos del cochero el carruaje se había detenido en media calle.

-lo siento querida pero acabo de recordar que debo ver a la modista así que no podre acercarte mas a tu casa.- le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa fingida a duras penas.

Sabiendo que Eliza había improvisado en el ultimo momento solo asintió con la cabeza, conocía el temperamento de Eliza y sabia que era mejor no provocarla a menos que uno estuviera en condición para luchar con ella y ella en estos momentos no lo estaba por lo que descendió del carruaje no sin antes escuchar la aguda voz de Eliza a sus espaldas.

-te veré mañana al medio día, querida.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para volverse y responderle, cuando el carruaje ya se estaba alejando, resignada levanto la vista para ver en donde se encontraba para saber que dirección tomar para llegar a su casa.

A su alrededor había varios establecimientos de baja categoría, se encontraba un teatro de quinta y varias tabernas de mala muerte donde no solo se venían licor a los hombres de mas baja categoría de la ciudad sino que además se proveía de los placeres mas carnales y bajos que cualquier hombre pudiera pagar, de solo contemplar el lugar en el que se encontraba hacia que su expresión se tornara angustiosa, desesperada por salir de ahí había forzado a su cuerpo y su mente reaccionar con la rapidez que necesitaba para escabuirse de ahí, con pasos cortos pero constantes comenzó a caminar por el borde de la acera lo mas rápido posible, estaba esperanzada con salir de aquella zona sin toparse con algún vagabundo o rufián, de hecho estaba por lograrlo cuando la risa estruendosa de una mujer llamo su atención.

Era una mujer que llevaba casi al descubierto ambos pechos, solo estaban cubiertos por una delicada gasa que estaba tan gastada que era como si no llevara nada ya que aun en la distancia podía ver claramente la forma y tamaño de sus seños, la mujer reía a carcajada abierta mientras que ella despojaba de sus pertenencias a un chico moreno, que era sostenido de los hombros por el tabernero y otro hombre.

-Pobre idiota es la tercera vez que lo robamos en la semana.- dijo el tabernero.

-es su culpa por estar tan borracho. Dijo el otro hombre mientras se reía de su victima

-esta tan borracho que ni siquiera logra tocarme, es una pena pues bien parecido.- dijo la mujer mientras lo veía de arriba abajo con una mirada lasciva.

-Bahh, eso no importa, lo que importa es que siempre viene solo y con demasiadas libras en el bolsillo.- contesto el tabernero haciendo gesto de fastidio ante el comentario de la mujer.

no sabia porque pero de alguna manera algo en ese chico se le hacia familiar y ese sentimiento la mantenía ahí inmóvil contemplando la escena en silencio, había sido testigo de que lo habían despojado de todo cuanto el chico llevaba en los bolsillos para después dejarlo tirado en la avenida, después de que sus asaltantes se perdieran de vista regresando a la taberna llamada "el gato negro", había caminado hacia el, era como si la imagen del chico tirado en la acera la llamara, la atraía a él como un imán y a ella le era imposible resistirse.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo reconocer al chico que yacía inconsciente a unos pasos de ella, con asombro se llevo la mano a la boca para cubrir su expresión de asombro y desconcierto.

-ohh por dios es Neal

* * *

Lakewood algunos días atrás

Que haría ahora? Era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras paseaba de un lado a otro en la estrecha habitación, se encontraba al borde de la desesperación, hace unos días atrás todo había cambiado de manera tan abrupta que aun le costaba trabajo reconocer que el bulto que yacía en la cama era su preciosa hija, como era que habían llegado a esto, no podía creerlo y mucho menos podía explicárselo, solo sabia que algo había pasado para que Susana hubiera entrado de manera tan intempestiva y violenta por esa puerta hace unos días atrás, aun podía escuchar sus gritos y sollozos cuando entro corriendo a la habitación hecha una magdalena, llorando y gritando con tanta desesperación que había pensado que tal vez se encontraba herida de verdad, había tratado de hacer volver en si pero ella solo gimoteaba y gritaba.

-¡no Terry no!

Susana se había echado a llorar en su regazo, sin poder hacer algo mas por su hija solo la contuvo entre sus brazos mientras ella lloraba incesantemente, aunque no era la primera vez que la veía hacer una pataleta como esta nunca la había visto llorar con tanta desesperación y dolor, cada gemido que se escapaba de la garganta de Susana era tan desgarrador para ella que era como si un cuchillo le desgarrara las entrañas una y otra vez, Susana lloraba con tanto sentimiento con tanta desesperación que se podría decir que era como si tuviera el corazón roto, había intentado calmarla y darle consuelo pero le había sido imposible hacerlo, sobre todo cuando desconocía que era lo que había causado tanto dolor a su hija, había tratado de preguntarle que era lo que había pasado pero Susana solo lloraba y sollozaba aun mas fuerte mientras de sus labios se escapaban palabras entrecortadas que era difíciles de entender y la mayoría de ellas no tenían ninguna coherencia, lo único que había podido entender entre sollozos era.

-Terry, Terry.

Después de varias horas en las solo pudo limitarse a sostener a su hijas entre sus brazos mientras ambas lloraban amargamente, no supo en que momento ella también había comenzado a llorar pero después de que Susana vaciara todas sus lagrimas en su regazo por fin se había quedado dormida, si hubiera sabido que desde ese día no saldría más de la cama, no le hubiera permitido dormir, porque Susana se había internado en un mundo en el cual ella no tenia acceso, el cual era su mente, Susana había buscado refugio en su propia soledad en donde se dejaba envolver por las sabanas para llorar su desdicha.

Desde ese día había tratado de consolar a su hija pero esta era inmune a cualquiera de sus intentos ya que se quedaba ahí tirada y con la mirada perdida, mientras que ella podía estar hablándole al aire durante horas, estaba desesperada, ya no sabia como lidiar con Susana y menos sabia que hacer para sacar a su hija del estado aflictivo en el que se encontraba, ya lo había intentado todo, pero nada había funcionado, había intentado ser una madre comprensiva, pensando que con el paso de los días Susana recuperaría la energía que siempre la había caracterizado pero en vez de eso, se había convertido en un esbozo de la chica hermosa y radiante que solía ser, su piel se había vuelto tan pálida que había adquirido cierta traslucidez, el rubor que solía cubrir sus mejillas se había evaporado, los bellos ojos azules que alguna vez habían sido tan claros como el cielo se encontraban vidriosos y ocultos por un halo color malva, su cabello había perdido todo su brillo, estaba en tan mal estado que su cabello parecía una madeja de hilo dorado vieja y deshilachada, lentamente dejo escapar el aire que contenía en su pecho pero el hacerlo era tan doloroso, porque sentía que en cada suspiro se le escapa la esperanza de que Susana se recuperara algún día.

Sin saber que mas hacer había tratado de averiguar que era lo que le había pasado a Susana, no estaba segura de que era lo que había pasado pero de lo único que estaba segura era que tenia que ver con el señor Terrance, cada día le daba vueltas la cabeza tratando de encontrar la causa de lo que había puesto a su hija así, tenía ideas tan descabelladas que iban desde que Susana se le había declarado al señor y este la había rechazado hasta ideas tan oscuras y violentas como que "su amado Terry" se había aprovechado de la nobleza de su hija al saber que lo amaba (nobleza esa jajá no me hagan reir, opps perdón me deje llevar) no estando conforme con ninguna de las ideas que se le venían a la mente y puesto que Susana no esta dispuesta a nada realmente mas que a llorar, había aceptado a rebajarse a escuchar a los demás sirvientes pues alguno de ellos tal vez supiera algo.

Y sus esfuerzos por prestar atención en donde no era requerida por fin había rendido frutos pues un día en el que hacia sus labores en la cocina de manera tan sigilosa que nadie había notado su presencia, había escuchado a Marie y Beth hablar acerca de sus patrones, cosa que no era raro ya que eso era lo mas común entre la servidumbre, pero hasta ahora solo había escuchado cosas no le servían para nada.

-que ambiente tan diferente se respira ahora que los señores se han reconciliado no crees Beth?

-ahh si, por fin después de mucho tiempo se respira amor en cada uno de los rincones de esta casa.- dijo la chica soltando un suspiro

-es una alegría que por fin vivan su amor plenamente, mira que yo siempre he sabido que el señor Terry amaba a la señora Candy pero ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que se aman, me pregunto que es lo que habrá cambiado.

-¡Marie es que no te imaginas que es lo que cambio o mejor dicho lo que paso entre ellos!

-no, dime que es lo que paso.

-pues que otra cosa va ser, por fin consumaron su matrimonio.

La respuesta de la chica había sido tan fresca que había causado que la cocinera se había quedado atónita mientras que el cuchillo resbalaba entre sus manos.

-vamos Marie no mires así, ya no soy una cría, además de que tengo información de primera mano.

-que quieres decir con eso de información de primera mano, Chiquilla?

Beth torció el gesto cuando Marie la llamo chiquilla pues ya no se consideraba una niña a sus dieciséis años.

-pues…. por que yo misma lo comprobé con mis ojos.- dijo un tanto nerviosa mientras que un repentino rubor la cubría de pies a cabeza.

-que estas diciendo muchacha? explícate.- dijo Marie mirando a la chica con gesto duro.

-fue un accidente, te lo juro que fue un accidente, no era mi intensión….

-ya vamos Beth habla de una vez.

-pues hace unos días entre sin tocar a la habitación del señor Terry para recoger la ropa sucia, es que yo pensé que Ruth ya estaba ahí porque vi a Susana salir corriendo de la habitación, así que entre sin pedir permiso ahí estaban ambos abrazados y desnudos en la cama.

-muchacha sin vergüenza.

-Marie vamos no me retes ya te dije fue un accidente, además no fui la única, Susana también los vio.

-ahora que lo dices no la he visto en días, tal vez este demasiado avergonzada para venir a trabajar, como deberías estarlo tu Beth.

-claro que estoy avergonzada pero sencillamente no puedo estarlo por mucho tiempo, me entenderías si hubieras visto lo que yo vi, Marie, solo voy a decirte que el señor terrance es todo un adonis.

-te vas a meter en un buen lio muchacha si Ruth se entera o si no es que ya lo sabe.

-espero que no porque seguramente me despedirían después de retarme, así que guárdame el secreto Marie por favor solo por esta ocasión, no volverá a pasar te lo juro.

-solo por esta ocasión Beth y solo porque se que Ruth es muy leal y discreta en los asuntos de los señores.

Gina Marlow salió de la cocina dejando a ambas mujeres hablando mientras ella lograba escabuirse sigilosamente, nunca se imagino que algo así era lo había causado a Susana tanto dolor, si lo veía desde su perspectiva era algo tonto, ilógico, era de esperarse que algo así pasara entre dos personas que se encontraban casados, pero ver aquella situación desde los ojos de una jovencita enamorada, era sin duda una experiencia dolorosa y devastadora, no podía comprender a cabalidad el dolor de Susana ya que ella nunca se había enamorado, pensando en como consolar a su hija, en completo silencio camino hasta a su habitación y como era de esperarse nada había cambiado desde que había salido esta mañana, Susana aun estaba en la cama con la expresión de un zombi, lentamente camino hasta la cama para sentarse a su lado para hablarle un poco.

-Vamos susy, eres más fuerte que esto, no te desanimes susy, olvídate de el señor terrance y dejemos todo atrás, ya verás que en la ciudad encontraras a otro hombre, el señor terrance no es único hombre en la tierra.

Cada una de las palabras de su madre taladraron sus oídos haciéndola levantarse de golpe de la cama, cada palabra fue como una latigazo que infundio energía a su cuerpo que la despertó del largo letargo en el que se había sumergido desde hace unos días, aunque todo su cuerpo protesto eso no impidió que cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se le tensara como si se tratara de una bestia a punto de lanzarse al ataque, con los ojos desorbitados y oscurecidos por el coraje y la furia que sentía en su interior arremetió contra su madre.

-¡no cállate!, ¡no me marchare nunca!, tu no entiendes, no hay nadie como Terry, Terry es perfecto para mí, yo lo amo, no puedo olvidarme de él.

Su madre sonrió al ver reaccionar a Susana, en verdad no pensaban marcharse , no aun, eso lo haría después de conseguir unos miles de libras, siempre había sabido que Susana estaba enamorada del señor terrance, solo le había bastado ver la expresión de Susana cada vez que lo miraba.

-si en verdad lo amas, levántate de esta cama y busca la manera de conseguir lo que quieres Susana.

-pero él no me ama madre, el….. El….. Se revuelca con la estúpida de Candy.-

Los ojos de Gusana se habían llenado de lagrimas y sus voz se quebraba a medida que confesaba a su madre lo que le había partido el corazón.

-susy, eso no tiene importancia, no te deberías dejar vencer tan fácil, el hecho que ellos tengan intimidad no quiere decir que se amen, para los hombres tener sexo es como una necesidad y ella tiene la obligación de complacerlo así que no te preocupes no todo está perdido.

Aunque las palabras de su madre le daban esperanza, no podía evitar sentir cierta repulsión por todos los hombres, porque para ella el entregarse a alguien era un voto de confianza y amor.

Con una renovada energía salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar un largo baño, después de que su cuerpo estuvo sumergido en el agua caliente salió de la bañera para enfundarse en su fastidioso vestido de sirvienta color azul, se aliso la maraña en la que se había convertido su cabello, se puso un poco de carmín para darle color a sus mejillas, con paso firme salió de la habitación decidida a encontrar la forma de tomar lo que deseaba.

Decidió que tomar un poco de sol le haría bien a su pálida piel, por lo que se encamino al portal de las rosas ya que ahí era donde se podía disfrutar mejor del sol así como del fragante aroma de las rosas.

Caminaba con pasos distraídos por el rosedal cuando una voz grave le sobre salto el corazón.

-Que te bajes ¡ahora!

Deseosa por saber quién era y que era lo que sucedía se oculto entre los rosales, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio que se trataba de Terry y la odiosa de Candy, al parecer Terry estaba molesto por algo, se lo decía la postura tensa de su cuerpo y la mirada gélida que tenia, en total silencio siguió observando la escena, vio como con cierta torpeza Candy descendía del caballo, y la muy estúpida casi se cae del caballo, si no hubiera sido por la agilidad de Terry se hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo.

en el momento en que Terry sujeto a Candy vio como algo en sus ojos cambiaba, su mirada gélida se había esfumado y a hora la miraba con dolor, con desesperación y algo más, pero la expresión de Terry había vuelto a endurecerse tan rápido que pensó que seguramente era producto de su mente cansada por las horas desvelo y poco alimento que había pasado, observo como aun desde la distancia podía ver las lagrimas correr por el rostro de Candy mientras Terry espoleaba al caballo para salir a todo galope, ella misma había contenido el aliento mientras lo veía salir por el portal, estaba a punto de salir de su escondite y salir corriendo detrás del como exactamente lo hacia Candy en este momento, Candy corría detrás de una nube de polvo mientras lo llamaba a gritos.

Si las palabras de su madre le habían dado el impulso para luchar por lo que quería, lo que acaba de ver la había resuelto más que nunca a luchar por lo que deseaba además de que le había proporcionado una esperanza de conseguir a Terry.

Continuara.

Próximo capítulo esqueletos al descubierto.

N.A.-

Hola chicas me extrañaron, bueno ya está aquí el capitulo, y estoy segura que a muchas de ustedes no les va a gustar lo que acabo de hacer, pero créame ni a mí me gusta lo que acabo de hacer, me hubiera gustado deshacerme de la gusana pero sin embargo para mi historia todavía es necesaria para tres o cuatro cosas más, así que si creían que la frentona se iba ir así como así pues ya ven que no, se niega a morir.

Y otra cosa por lo que no les va a gustar es que no hable mucho de Candy y Terry en este cap., perdón a todas las que solo están interesadas en lo que sucede entre estos, pero bueno en el otro cap. les hablare de ellos largo y tendido, bueno hasta la próxima y que sigan leyendo y nunca dejen de soñar.

Gracias a todas por sus Reviews, todos los leo y créanme me ayudan a seguir adelante con esto, gracias a todas la chicas que leen anónimamente y en silencio, este capítulos se los dedico a todas ustedes lectoras de corazones amantes de los rebeldes.

Cecyaguilac, Chepy, Milery, Goshy, Eli de Grandchester, Galaxylam84, Amixfics, Ivy, Tamborsita33, Yarda, Andrew Grandchester Marie, Cherry, yume-xan, lita0411, nakeyla, Dayana, nikkita22, anttealb, Nelly, martha, arizza, carolina, tere, y amuchas mas de ustedes que siguen mi historia gracias.

"**A todas y cada una de ustedes le mando una rosa amarilla, saben por qué?"**

"**Porque en el lenguaje de la flores las rosa amarillas sirven para expresar alegría y agradecimiento."**

Bueno nos leemos pronto.


	34. 33 esqueletos al descubierto parte I

**un amor inesperado**

Capitulo 33. Esqueletos al descubierto. Parte 1

-¡oh por dios que había hecho!

Eran las palabras que se hacían eco en su cabeza una y otra vez como si se tratara de una roca que es arrojada a un estanque y que aun después de haber caído al agua forma una serie de ondas en la superficie; sin ser consciente de las acciones de su cuerpo, se había llevado las manos a la boca para contener el grito que se alojaba en su garganta, el percatarse del error que había cometido todo su ser se había paralizado dejándola con las defensas por los suelos por lo que el miedo fácilmente inundo todo su cuerpo, el miedo había colapsado sus pulmones por lo que difícilmente podía respirar, su cuerpo mismo se sentía pesado, rígido y duro como si fuera de plomo.

No podía moverse por el miedo, si, tenía miedo, tenia tanto miedo tanto que en verdad le dolía hasta respirar, tenía miedo de tantas cosas, temía haber causado una herida irreparable a la persona que amaba, temía haber echado a perder lo que tenían, temía que por su culpa su felicidad solo hubiera durado tan poco pero más que nada tenía un miedo atroz y paralizante a perder a Terry y este era el sentimiento que tenia aprisionado su cuerpo y mente, el miedo le impedía moverse en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba, era como si alguien la hubiera atado con gruesas sogas durante mucho tiempo porque ahora todos sus músculos se encontraban entumecidos, se negaban a responder, era como si su propio cuerpo deseara castigarla por su estupidez, solo sus ojos parecían reaccionar ya que seguían cada movimiento de Terry mientras que de manera silenciosa comenzaban a derramar lagrimas que pronto le nublaron la visión.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado, pero al parecer por fin su cuerpo empezaba a responder, cuando de sus labios salió un susurro tan suave y bajo qué bien se pensaría que nadie podría oírlo porque sería como dejar caer un alfiler en medio de un salón de fiesta.

-Terry

Pero al parecer no había sido tan bajo ya que Terry le respondió.

-Ya es tarde es mejor que volvamos a casa.

Cuando Terry lo había dicho estaba de espaldas a ella, aunque él ni siquiera se había girado a mirarla, podía saber por la postura rígida y tensa de su cuerpo, que la expresión de rostro era tan dura y férrea como la roca además de que el tono de su voz había sido tan gélido y duro como el trueno que irrumpe en una noche oscura y silenciosa, las palabras de Terry era tan frías y afiladas que eran como certeros cuchillos que la herían en lo más profundo de su ser, justo ahí en medio de su pecho.

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de ella, Terry había seguido su camino hasta donde se encontraba el caballo que ya se encontraba preparado para partir, solo esperaba por ellos.

Como un autómata Terry la había ayudado a subir al caballo para después montar detrás de ella pero todo lo había hecho procurando el mínimo contacto con ella, todo el trayecto lo habían hecho a gran velocidad y en silencio durante todo el camino.

Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Terry en su cuello y podía sentirlo detrás suyo cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban suavemente por el movimiento del caballo pero sin embargo lo sentía tan lejos de ella que era como si estuviera sola y había otros momentos que podía sentirlo tan cerca que podía palpar la furia y el dolor que recorría el cuerpo de Terry mientras corrían a gran velocidad los caminos para volver a casa lo más rápido posible.

La distancia que se había planteado frente a ellos en tan solo unos minutos, era como un muro inmenso de dos metros, que solo servía para recordarle que había herido a Terry y ahora él se negaba a estar cerca de ella, era como si ahora le repugnara tocarla o solo mirarla, aquella distancia entre ellos la hería tan profundo y era tan doloroso que era como si le hubieran arrancado un trozo de su corazón a mordidas, era tanto su dolor que le impedía ver la manera de cómo actuar o saber qué hacer para tratar de remediarlo, lo único que ahora podía hacer era sentir un escozor que cubría sus mejillas a causa de las lagrimas que se derramaban por su rostro.

-¡Bájate!

La dura voz de Terry la había tomado por sorpresa cuando llegaron a la entrada del portal de las rosas, el tono de Terry había sido tan duro y cargado de furia que la había imposibilitado moverse.

-que te bajes ¡Ahora!-

Terry luchaba por contener toda la furia y dolor que fluía en su cuerpo como si se tratara de fuego ardiendo, había luchado contra sus impulsos para no arremeter contra Candy, porque todo cuanto fluía en su cuerpo en estos momentos lo instaban a tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla hasta hacerle daño, deseaba causarle tanto dolor como el que ahora ahogaba los latidos de su corazón, aunque estaba dolido y furioso algo le había impedido arremeter contra ella porque aun en medio de tanto dolor algo le decía que si respondía conforme a sus impulsos rompería de manera irreparable lo que había entre ellos y aunque ahora estuviera dolido sabia que causarle daño no era lo que en verdad deseaba y sabia que si lo hacia se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, ahora solo esperaba que ella fuera inteligente y bajara del caballo porque no sabía lo que haría si seguía cerca de ella,

No sabía porque pero algo en el grito de Terry le decía que era una aviso y que era mejor que bajara de una vez, poco a poco había forzado a su cuerpo a moverse para descender del caballo, esta por lograrlo cuando su pie resbalo del estribo, con mucho esfuerzo había logrado contener el grito que luchaba por salir en su garganta cuando creyó que caería, pero Terry en un rápido movimiento había logrado sujetarla, de manera que por unos segundos sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros, instante en el que sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento tan fugaz, pero que sin embargo había sido tiempo suficiente para que el corazón se le petrificara.

Esos zafiros que en tan poco tiempo se habían convertido en la luz de su vida, ahora se encontraban empañados por el dolor y la ira, sentimientos que apenas eran enmascarados por una mueca de frialdad, esos ojos que momentos antes con una sola mirada calentaba su piel y aceleraba los latidos de su corazón, ahora parecían haberse convertido en dos bloques de hielo que lucían duros e impenetrables como lo eran el resto de su facciones en este momento, su mirada era tan gélida y tan vacía que era como si estuviera grabada en granito.

En cuanto se encontró estable sobre sus dos pies en la entrada del portal, había intentado llamarlo pero Terry había acallado su llamados espoleando al caballo con fuerza para después salir a todo galope, sin saber que mas hacer para detenerlo había salido corriendo detrás del caballo llamándolo, pidiéndole volver, pero le había sido imposible darle alcance ya que el caballo se había perdido de vista solo dejando una gran estela de polvo y rastros de un corazón herido a sus espaldas.

Había corrido y lo había llamado con todas sus fuerzas pero no había dado resultado por lo que desconsolada y derrotada se había dejado caer de rodillas en medio del camino con la garganta al rojo vivo y las lagrimas nublando su visión, mientras lo llamaba con todas las fuerzas de ser, una y otra vez.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡TTTEEERRRYYY VVVUUUEEELLLVVVEEE!

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en medio del camino, pero tampoco fue consciente de quien la había ayudado a entrar en la casa y volver a su habitación, lugar en el que se encontraba ahora, estaba al pie de la cama llorando y llamando a Terry, hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro y la voz de una mujer que se encontraba a sus espaldas le hablaba suavemente, mientras que le ofrecía un taza de té.

-Calma señora Candy, ya no llore más.

-ohh Ruth…. soy una…. estúpida.-

Se había girado y se había encontrado con unos ojos castaños que la miraban con compasión, sin siquiera pensarlo se había arrojado a los brazos de su doncella de manera tan intempestiva que la había hecho caer al piso al igual que la taza de té que había sostenido en las manos.

Extrañada por el comportamiento de su patrona, solo se había quedado ahí inmóvil mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a una chica que en estos momentos le había recordado tanto a su difunta hermana Melody, aunque la chica que tenia entre brazos era rubia aun así se parecía tanto a su pequeña hermana, que siempre se había mostrado animosa y alegre pese a su delicada salud, su hermana había nacido con un corazón débil pero sin embargo era un corazón tan cálido y alegre como el de la chica que sostenía entre brazos, ella había hecho todo por ayudar a su hermana a recuperarse de la enfermedad pero todo había sido inútil porque al cabo de unos meses su hermana había fallecido, sola y sin ningún futuro en Inglaterra había colocado todo cuanto tenía en una pequeña valija para después colarse como polizonte en el Mauritania, donde por cosas del destino había llegado a la vida de los Grandchester, era extraño pero había encontrado un lugar a donde pertenecer.

Después de unos momentos en los que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sostener entre sus brazos a su joven patrona que lloraba desconsoladamente, la sensación de tener en sus brazos el cuerpo pequeño y delicado de candy la había envuelto en un calor tan familiar que fue inevitable que derramara algunas lagrimas recordando a su hermana la cual había muerto en su brazos, aun podía sentir el calor y el aroma de su hermana y aun podía oír en sus oídos el suave susurro que fueron sus últimas palabras que le dijo con su último aliento.

-no llores más tonta, busca tu felicidad.

Aquel recuerdo la había tomado con la guardia baja por lo que le fue inevitable estrecharla con fuerza contra su pecho, y comenzara a llorar desconsoladamente como lo hizo en aquella ocasión, durante algunos minutos se permitió por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejar traslucir un poco el dolor que llevaba.

A medidas que los sollozos de ambas fueron bajando de intensidad, pudo entender lo que decía Candy entre sollozos tan entrecortados por el llanto que momentos atrás le habían sido imposibles de entender.

-soy una…. Estúpida…… Ruth,……. Lo he herido……… jamás me perdonara.

-Calma señora Candy…. Calma….

Ruth le hablaba dulcemente al oído estas palabras tratando de calmar a Candy y a ella misma que aun tenía un poco nublada la visión por las lagrimas, Ruth logro serenarse completamente mientras frotaba suavemente la espalda de Candy y esta solo decía una y otra vez.

-soy una estúpida…….. Lo he herido….

-lo he lastimado……… no me perdonara.

Se separo ligeramente del cuerpo de Candy para mirarla a los ojos y decirle.

-y lo ha hecho apropósito.- sabia cual era su lugar pero aun así se había atrevido a preguntar.

-oh no, no, no, no.- la sola idea le había provocado dolor y hacerla sentir mas estúpida por hacerle daño a Terry.

-yo… no quería lastimarlo…. soy una estúpida dije algo que jamás de haber dicho….

Ruth guardo silencio unos minutos no sabía si debía preguntar o quedarse callada, no quería parecer una entrometida en los asuntos de sus patrones, así que espero a que la misma candy juzgara la situación y tomara la decisión por ella.

Candy viendo la sinceridad de las palabras de Ruth y que su interés en ella era genuino, se sintió en confianza y libre de hablar con una amiga.

-yo le he…. dicho…… que amaba……… a otra persona….

No sabía como la juzgaría Ruth así que Candy había soltado palabra por palabra como si cada una de ellas fuera una pesada roca, lo había hecho en un tono tan bajo que fue casi un susurro, lentamente levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Ruth, esperaba que tal vez la juzgara con dureza, pero no encontró en ellos ningún rastro de desprecio, solo la miraba atentamente.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Ruth le dijo

-y lo que le dijo era verdad?- sin querer ir mas allá, recordando su papel Ruth había sido sutil al no preguntarle a Candy nombres o más detalles sobre la situación.

-no, no lo era yo solo lo amo a él.- había dicho Candy con tanta vehemencia que no había dudado ni un segundo en responderle.

-Y que es lo que siente por el otro chico?.- sintiéndose un poco más libre Ruth se había atrevido ir un poco mas allá.

Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al percatarse de lo que la pregunta de Ruth implicaba, se había quedado estupefacta, sin saber que decir, había abierto la boca pero de sus labios no había salido ninguna palabra, sin saber que hacer había cerrado los ojos mientras sopesaba la situación.

-_Que debía hacer?, ¿podía confiar en Ruth?.- pensaba candy._

Pese a su sorpresa reconoció que la pregunta de Ruth no tenia malicia solo deseaba entender a mayor grado la situación, para serle de mayor ayuda,.

-ohh perdóneme señora Candy he ido mas allá de mi deber perdóneme será mejor que me vaya……

-no, espera…- Candy tomo del brazo a Ruth impidiéndole marcharse.

Ruth se había quedado un momento en silencio sin saber qué hacer, la cordura le decía que era mejor salir de ahí si deseaba conservar su trabajo pero el corazón le decía que no se marchara que aquella chica la necesitaba.

Con pasos lentos y pequeños jalones Candy había logrado ponerse de pie y arrastrar a Ruth con ella a un sillón cercano.

Ruth movía las manos con gesto nervioso, sabía que había metido la pata y seguramente ahora seria despedida.

Después de un momento con voz suave y aun un tanto afectada por el llanto Candy rompió el silencio.

-como te enteraste que había otro chico?

Ruth simplemente no sabía que contestar, solo lo había supuesto nunca estuvo segura de nada, así que solo guardo silencio esperando que su silencio sirviera para ayudarla a mantener su empleo.

-vamos Ruth se mi amiga, …… ayúdame… por favor…

Percibiendo que Ruth temía contestarle por miedo a perder su trabajo, había tratado de animarla y suavemente había tomado la mano de Ruth para darle un apretón e infundirle confianza en ella.

El calor que envolvió no solo su mano si no todo su cuerpo, la hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes rodeados de un halo rojo, que solo servía para intensificar la mirada suplicante que Candy le dirigía, suspiro pesadamente, oculto la mirada concentrándose en mirar su zapatos y dijo.

-yo nunca he sabido nada, yo solo lo he supuesto.

Candy se quedo por un momento en silencio, sin saber que pensar, Ruth estaba nerviosa por lo que empezó a hablar atropelladamente, tratando de explicarse.

-desde que empecé a trabajar para ustedes en el Mauritania, pude observar muchas cosas….. sé que han tenido un matrimonio difícil, en un principio pensé que sus problemas se debían a diferencias de carácter pero el hecho de que ustedes no durmieran juntos, que rara vez se les viera juntos, además de la hostilidad con la que se trataban y el resentimiento que se tenían que era evidente por la actitud que tenían el uno con el otro, todo aquello me decía que el problema se debía a algo más, en un principio pensé que se debía a otra mujer y creía que esa era la causa por la que se había recluido en su habitación, donde solía pasarse la mayor parte del día en la cama llorando y durmiendo, pero en varias ocasiones la escuche llamar entre sus sueños a un chico.

-Anthony.- Candy lo llamo en un susurro tan bajo como si invocara a un fantasma.

-si el mismo, yo supuse en un principio que se debía tratar de un pariente, un amigo, pero la vehemencia y la constancia con que usted lo llamaba me decía que ese chico significaba mucho para usted.

Candy se quedo mirando hacia la nada, mientras que en su mente aparecía el rostro sonriente y amoroso de Anthony, embelesada por el recuerdo se quedo un segundo en silencio y pero miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente que aunque eran hermosos también eran sumamente dolorosos por lo que cerró los ojos y dos cálidas lagrimas bajaron por su mejillas a medida que hablaba.

-si, él había sido mi novio y estábamos enamorados pero hubo circunstancias que nos separaron y yo termine casándome con Terry sin amor, eso y otras situaciones complicaron tanto nuestro matrimonio que realmente pensé odiarlo, pero ahora muchas cosas ha……..

-han cambiado desde el accidente y usted se ha enamorado de su esposo.- Ruth termino por ella lo que estaba por decir.

- si yo lo amo.- dijo Candy con ojos brillosos y la firme convicción de que era verdad.

Después de un silencio Ruth le pregunto.

-y aun lo ama señora Candy?.

-a quien? …. A Anthony?

Ruth solo asintió con la cabeza.

-no….. Si….. Ahh No lo sé, pero es que yo lo amaba tanto que me parece imposible que lo haya olvidado tan pronto.

-y que siente por el señor Terry?.- dijo Ruth tratando de hacer que hiciera frente a sus sentimientos

-yo lo amo. Dijo apresuradamente candy sin dudar nada.

-entonces ama a dos hombres?

-no, yo amo a Terry, …….. Pero también siento algo por Anthony, ¡oh dios¡ no lo sé Ruth, estoy confundida.

Ruth le sonrió cálidamente, pues sabia la confusión de Candy pero ella no podía darle respuesta a sus preguntas y dudas, eso solo lo sabia ella por lo que debía analizar sus sentimientos y descubrir a quien tenía en el corazón, así que envolvió las manos de candy con las suyas la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-el amor nos da el poder de dar felicidad al ser amado pero también nos da el poder para hacer daño y destruirlo, cuando logre ver cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos entenderá que el amor aunque puede dañar también puede sanar y entonces sabrá que hacer.

Sin decir más Ruth se levanto del sofá y dejo a Candy solas para que pensara y entendiera sus sentimientos.

Candy sabía que Ruth tenia razón que debía entender sus sentimientos y descubrir a quien amaba de verdad, solo debía saber si era Anthony o Terry.

-te amo Anthony…. Anthony ………. Anthony

Esas palabras se le habían clavado como espinas en la carne, las cuales solo lo aguijoneaba una y otra vez, solo para hacerlo sangrar de dolor y furia que difícilmente podía contener en su ser, buscando el olvido había salido disparado hacia la nada, no sabía siquiera a donde se dirigía pero deseaba alejarse de todo, deseaba dejar todo atrás como lo hacía con los arboles que apenas se dibujaban a su paso, solo los veía pasar como gran borrón verde, deseaba que de la misma manera en que dejaba atrás los arboles pudiera dejar atrás la ira y el dolor que inundaba su corazón, deseaba dejar atrás los recuerdos, deseaba dejar de oír en su mente las palabras que lo habían herido, deseaba alejarse de Candy y más que nada deseaba alejarse de el mismo porque solo Dios sabría lo que haría si regresaba en estos momentos.

No fue consiente durante cuánto tiempo fustigo al caballo, ya que solo podía sentir un fuerte viento que azotaba contra su cuerpo resultado de lo rápido que galopaba, a medida que iba alcanzando mayor velocidad y que el viento cada vez lo azotaba con más fuerza lo que permitió que su cuerpo se liberara del dolor y la ira en forma de silenciosas lagrimas que eran llevadas por el viento, deseaba que de la misma manera en la que el viento se llevaba sus lagrimas, fuera capaz de llevarse su corazón porque el dolor fluía por todo su cuerpo y ahogaba su corazón, pero era en vano desearlo ya que en su mente se agolpaban miles de preguntas para las cuales el no tenia respuesta y solo servían para atormentarlo.

_-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué nunca podía ser feliz?, ¿Por qué la vida siempre se obstinaba en empañar su felicidad una y otra vez?, ¿Por qué siempre debía ser él, el que terminara herido?, ¿Por qué Candy no podía olvidarse de ese estúpido?, ¿Por qué no lo amaba en la misma forma en que la amaba?, ¿Por qué amarla era tan doloroso y adictivo al mismo tiempo?_

Absorto en sus meditaciones Terry no se dio cuenta de cómo, poco a poco el caballo reducía la velocidad hasta que se detuvo por completo cerca del lago, sorprendido por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, levanto los ojos al cielo para encontrase con un cielo negro con escasas estrellas, solo entonces se percato de lo tarde que era y que había pasado toda la tarde perdido en los alrededores, percibiendo que había agotado al caballo, aun mas molesto consigo mismo por forzar la caballo de esa manera descendió del caballo para que este descansara, después de todo el pobre animal no tenía la culpa de sus problemas y arranques de ira.

Con paso firme camino por la linde del lago, sus pasos eran como un susurro áspero que hería el silencio de la noche, pero no había nadie para notarlo ya que hasta el mismo estaba inmerso en sus cavilaciones.

-_Cuando creía que por fin había conquistado su corazón, cuando por fin eran uno solo, cuando por fin conocía lo que era la felicidad un solo nombre había bastado para quebrar su burbuja de amor y felicidad._

_ -Deseaba tener en estos momentos más que solo el nombre de aquel que osaba robar su felicidad, porque era como si luchara contra el recuerdo de un fantasma, un recuerdo que se burlaba de el al no tener un rostro. _

La luz de la luna brillaba tenuemente alumbrando su camino, sin siquiera notarlo sus pasos lo habían guiado a un gran árbol que está en una de las orillas cercanas al lago, estando a unos pasos del árbol, pudo percibir un brillo extraño sobre el césped, atraído por aquel extraño resplandor se acerco a él, cuando llego a él descubrió que se trataba de un listón rosa que bajo la luz de la luna parecía brillar, sin ser consciente de sus movimientos, se había encorvado para recogerlo, en el momento en que lo tomo en sus manos, un olor dulce y suave había inundado sus sentidos, estrujo el listón en un puño, reconocería ese aroma donde fuera, era el perfume de Candy.

Golpeado por una nueva ola de dolor y furia que provoco que todo su ser se estremeciera desde sus cimientos, todo su cuerpo temblaba de indignación, furia y dolor, cansado de contener tantos sentimientos dentro de sí, permitió que la furia y el dolor se apoderara de su cuerpo, por lo que la sangre en sus venas se convirtió en vitriolo que le quemaba las entrañas, la razón, el alma y todo cuanto había en el, apretó fuertemente los ojos al igual que las manos, las cuales se apretaron en puños hasta que se volvieron blancos, todo su ser ardía y se consumía en un incesante dolor que le comprimía la garganta, los pulmones y le provocaba un nudo en el estomago donde se concentraba su furia que poco a poco se libero hasta convertirse en un ensordecedor grito que brotaba desesperadamente de su garganta al tiempo en que su puño se estrellaba con fuerza en el tronco del árbol el cual hizo estremecer.

-¡¡¡¡¡Maldición Candy por que no puedes amarme!!!!!!!!!

Solo ahí oculto en las sombras se había quedado golpeando con los puños una y otra vez el tronco de aquel árbol mientras que su voz era tragada por la oscuridad de la noche.

El cielo parecía tan oscuro esta noche, había tan poca estrellas, había tan poca luz como lo había ahora en su corazón y mente, porque todo en su interior era una madeja de emociones, pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados que solo aturdían su angustiado corazón.

_-Anthony el dulce chico que de ser su compañero de juegos poco a poco se había metido en su corazón y se había convertido en su primer amor, su caballero con armadura, el príncipe que siempre acudiría a su rescate y que aun para protegerla enfrentaría dragones sin pensarlo, Anthony, dulce Anthony, aquel chico que era su amigo antes que cualquier cosa, el chico que con su dulzura había alegrado sus días y su corazón en los momentos de soledad, Anthony el chico con el corazón más puro que había conocido, corazón que ella había herido al no confiar en él, si tan solo hubiera confiado en el ahora no estaría en esta situación, porque si ella se hubiera mantenido fiel a Anthony no hubiera tenido que casarse con…..._

_Abruptamente ella misma interrumpió ese pensamiento porque bajo ninguna circunstancia podía arrepentirse de conocer a Terry, porque conocer a ese malcriado había sido una de las cosas que le devolvió la sonrisa cuando su mundo se derrumbo creyendo a Anthony ajeno, el chico que con su arrogancia y carisma había invadido su vida sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, un chico que en un principio era un misterio para ella ya que vivía en una coraza intentado esconderse de los demás. _

_Si tan solo las cosas no hubieran cambiado de manera tan abrupta y tan rápido, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había visto alejada del chico que amaba y casada con un chico que aunque era buen mozo y buena persona no lo amaba, luego estaba todo lo que había sucedido desde que se reencontró con Anthony el día de su boda con Terry._

_Hasta hace unos meses había estado segura de sus sentimientos por Anthony pero el accidente de Terry lo había cambiado todo, porque al permanecer al lado de Terry poco a poco la cercanía le hizo conocer cosas desconocidas tanto de Terry como de ella misma, porque Terry le había dado un nuevo brillo a su vida, un brillo que le había permitido atravesar la coraza de Terry para descubrir al verdadero Terry, que pese a su careta de frialdad era una persona cálida con un corazón bondadoso aunque el mismo se lo negara en ocasiones, un chico que aunque había estado herido de muerte estaba lleno de vida, de sueños, de anhelos y sin lugar a dudas estaba lleno de amor y pasión, y que con una sonrisa ladina la había contagiado sus anhelos, sus sueños y sobre todo su amor por ella y la pasión que solo le pertenecía a ella. _

_Pese a que a su lado había pasado momentos muy amargos y dolorosos ninguno se comparaba con el dolor que la aquejaba ahora y aunque en el pasado Terry le había causado dolor al retenerla a su lado en contra de su voluntad eso no se comparaba con el dolor que ahora ella le había causado a él, como se lamentaba haberlo hecho, haría cualquier cosa para remediarlo, porque si bastara con que ella caminara por encima del fuego, lo haría sin dudar nada pero sabía que la situación requería mas allá de un sacrificio, requería un corazón y por el momento ella no podía darlo por que lo tenía divido entre dos hombres, que no tenían punto de comparación entre si, por que cada uno era tan único y especial._

_En medio de sus cavilaciones había deambulado por la habitación hasta que cansada se sentó en la cama en la que poco a poco se había recostado para mirar el cielo raso de la habitación como si en él se encontraran las respuestas a sus dudas, en medio de sus cavilaciones sus ojos se habían cerrado paulatinamente hasta que se fue sumiendo en un profundo sueño._

Cegado por una nueva oleada de dolor, había galopado a toda velocidad devuelta a casa, había entrado en una casa que estaba en silencio y a oscuras, todo su ser temblaba de dolor, sus pasos retumbaban contra la alfombra como si se tratara de címbalo estruendoso, sus manos se mantenían en puños fuertemente cerrados, puños que ahora no solo estaban blancos por la fuerza con que los apretaba sino que además se encontraban con leves heridas en sus nudillos provocados por la corteza del árbol al que golpeo una y otra vez.

Su primer pensamiento al poner un pie en la casa había sido dirigirse al despacho, necesitaba urgentemente un trago de whisky, necesitaba que algo mas fuerte que su dolor quemara sus entrañas, necesitaba algo que calmara su dolor y los latidos adoloridos de su corazón.

Pero su corazón necesitaba otro tipo de aliciente, los agitados latidos de su corazón embotaban tanto sus oídos que ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos, su paso presuroso y furioso por los pasillos eran tan cargado de ira y dolor que como el paso de un huracán, dejaba a sus espaldas una aura de desesperación y soledad que solo servía para acrecentar su propio dolor, caminaba de manera tan apresurada que sus pasos apenas rozaban el piso de la alfombra, guiado solo por su impulsos se había dejado llevar sin siquiera prestar atención hacia donde se dirigía hasta que ya fue muy tarde, cuando había azotado la puerta de la habitación fuertemente.

*N.A. Sé que hay pekes leyendo mi fic, no es mi intensión pervertir a nadie u ofender a alguien por lo que al inicio y final de las escenas de situaciones adultas pondré una marca para que las chicas que no deseen leerlas, pero que desean saber en que va a terminar todo esto puedan saltárselas, para que así cada quien bajo su propio riesgo y juicio decida leerlas o no.

_**Esta parte del capítulo contiene situaciones adultas que para algunos podrían resultarles ofensivas y si aceptan leerlas es bajo su propio riesgo porque pude despertar sentimientos como envidia y celos hacia Candy. (Yo me apunto ahí)**_

El ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse la había despertado, por lo que había saltado de la cama, totalmente desorientada y asustada se había incorporado en la cama lentamente y a medida que lo hacía un fragancia varonil había inundado sus sentidos, un fragancia que reconocería y asociaría siempre con

-Terry...

Fue un murmullo tan bajo pero sin embargo tan poderoso, que él solo oír su vocecilla había hecho que todo en su interior se agitara, esa voz que solía ser música para sus oídos, ahora solo servía para acrecentar la fuerza de sus impulsos los cuales acallaron por completo a la razón y la poca cordura que había en el.

No creía que la imagen que tenia frente a ella fuera real por lo que lo había llamado, aunque en su mente se había formulado una serie de palabras que simplemente su boca no pudo pronunciar más que su nombre, porque la mirada que le dirigía era tan dura, tan llena de dolor y desesperación que había provocado que sus palabras se ahogaran en su garganta, respiraba entrecortadamente mientras lo veía acercarse a ella con paso firme y furioso.

Su cuerpo no parecía estar conectado con su cerebro porque simplemente su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia, porque en un inicio su primer instinto había sido salir de ahí antes de que resultara más herido.

Llevado por sus impulsos en poco tiempo se vio a si mismo frente a Candy al pie de la cama, como si esos ojos que lo miraban ahora llenos de incertidumbre y arrepentimiento lo invitaran a mirarlos más de cerca, una de sus rodillas se había hincado en el lecho, por lo que poco a poco fue balanceando su peso sobre sus rodillas y manos, con cada paso que daba sobre la cama, la presencia de Candy inundaba sus sentidos, porque ahora no solo percibía su olor, podía sentir a través de las sabanas el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba, calor que su cuerpo mismo pedida gritos en estos momentos, cada paso que lo acercaba mas a ella mas embotaba sus sentidos e infundía fuerza a sus impulsos, por lo que no fue consciente en qué momento se había despojado del chaleco y había desabotonado su camisa.

Deseaba lanzarse a los brazos de Terry y rogarle que la perdonara pero simplemente la mirada de Terry la tenia paralizada, se había quedado inmóvil solo viendo como se acercaba a ella con una mirada en la que se leía claramente sus intensiones, sin poder hablar se había quedado solo mirando y admirando cada musculo de su pecho y brazos que estaba claramente tensos, su respiración que ya estaba alterada se volvió errática al igual que los latidos de su corazón cuando sintió la mano de Terry en su barbilla la cual sujeto firmemente y la miraba de una manera fiera y posesiva mientras de sus labios salían palabras.

-soy tu esposo y eres mía, mía para siempre.

Sentía como sus labios chocaban contra los de ella con fuerza, la manera en que la besaba era tosca, desenfrenada, irrespetuosa, era un beso voraz y desesperado mientras que de manera intempestiva invadía con su lengua el interior de su boca, podía sentir en su beso la furia, el dolor que eran como si un licor muy amargo hubiera reemplazado la sangre que antes recorría sus venas.

La había besado con tanta urgencia, con tanta desesperación como la necesidad que había en él, porque deseaba y necesitaba grabar en ella su ser, su esencia, deseaba marcar más que su nombre en ella por lo que al fuego de las caricias audaces de su lengua y manos lograba que candy entre gemidos ahogados lo llamar una y otra vez, deseaba que no le quedara duda de que le pertenecía ahora y siempre, por lo que su cuerpo poco a poco fue aprisionando al de Candy entre el colchón y el suyo, bajo la piel de su pecho desnudo podía sentir el palpitar agitado del corazón de candy y podía sentir ese calor que le quemaba la piel pero que acrecentaba su necesidad de saberla suya, solo suya.

La boca de Terry no se detenía, una y otra vez recorría con la punta de su lengua la piel de su cuello y hombros, eran caricias tan ardientes y posesivas que las sentía como fuego, un fuego abrasador que buscaba marcar en su piel un recuerdo inolvidable, era inevitable que de su boca se escapan gemidos cada vez mas descontrolados cuando sentía sus manos y boca recorrer su cuerpo por encima del fino camisón que llevaba, manos que apretaban y pellizcaban a placer su cuerpo, su boca misma mordía sus hombros su senos aun por encima del camisón y aunque le fuera ligeramente doloroso no importaba porque cada caricia era electrizante, la piel le cosquillaba bajo la caricias de Terry las cuales solo aumentaban la necesidad que sentía por el que era tan grande que el dolor era insignificante, buscando calmar la necesidad por estar más cerca del había llevado sus manos para enlazarlas a su cuello pero a medio camino Terry se lo había impedido.

-¡no¡

Terry había tomado con una sola mano sus muñecas aprisionándolas y sosteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza, esto le impedía tocarlo pero no sentirlo con su cuerpo que se arqueaba cada vez más por el placer que Terry le provocaba, aunque cada una de las caricias de Terry era tan intensas y desesperadas que no había en ellas rastro de la ternura que siempre lo caracterizaba, pero no podía sentir miedo ni siquiera cuando escucho la tela del camisón rasgarse, simplemente con Terry no podía tener miedo.

No podía permitirle que lo tocara si lo tocaba, aniquilaría con una sola caricia toda la furia que había en él y no podía permitirlo, el no debería ser el único que sufriera, deseaba infundir en ella un poco de el dolor que inundaba su cuerpo en estos momentos, por lo que hizo lo que nunca había hecho con ninguna mujer, la tomo con fuerza de las muñecas sin importarle si le hacía daño o no y las mantuvo firmemente sostenidas por encima de su cabeza, las prendas estorbaban a su paso, no podía acceder aquellas partes del cuerpo de Candy que mas codiciaba por lo que sin importarle nada había rasgado el camisón dejando al descubierto su senos, los cuales pellizco, mordió y succiono a placer, a lo cual Candy respondió contorsionándose de placer debajo del.

Ya no podía mas, necesitaba sentir a Terry más cerca, no importaba si para obtenerlo tenía que suplicar, pues bien merecía la pena hacerlo si con eso terminaba el delicioso tormento al cual Terry la había sometido con cada una de sus caricias y frases ahogadas entre besos y caricias que solos servían para recordarle lo que ella ya sabía pero que en estos momentos Terry se las repetía con la voz ronca y agitada.

-Eres mía, soy tu dueño y no te compartiré nunca me oyes Candy, eres mía.

Con cada palabra que salía de su garganta alimentaba su ímpetu y la fuerza de sus impulsos, su boca seguía recorriendo el sendero a los senos de Candy una y otra vez, los atormentaba con su lengua y dientes con pequeños tirones que la hacían enloquecer, cada caricia la llevaba cerca del clímax pero cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, el detenía sus caricias solo para atormentar su boca con besos desesperados que ahogaban lo gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta.

Buscaba enloquecerla, hacerle suplicar por él, suplicarle que la tomara, y lo estaba logrando porque con cada caricia la provocaba una y otra vez, cada vez veía como sus gemido eran cada vez más desesperados pero no se atrevía a darle lo que pedía entre gemidos ahogados, aunque entrar en ella era lo que más deseaba, lentamente su mano bajo por su vientre hasta colocarse entre su piernas e introducirse en su feminidad, la cual ya se encontraba demasiado húmeda, lista para recibirlo, pero en vez de ello masajeo con sus dedos ese punto que hacía que los gemidos de Candy fueran cada vez más fuertes.

Ya no soportaba mas tenía que tomar a Terry ahora, lo necesitaba tanto como el aire, cada caricia la hacía arquearse cada vez más al cuerpo de Terry, su cuerpo mismo se tensaba una y otra vez cada vez que sentía sus dedos en esa parte de su cuerpo que pedía a gritos alivio, sus dedos no se detenían una y otra vez entraban en ella y formaban caricias electrizantes que en un principios eran lentas y pronto aumentaron de intensidad llevándola cerca del clímax pero de pronto se detenían solo para empezar de nuevo el tormento.

Pese a que su deseo era atormentarla el mayor tiempo posible, su cuerpo mismo no lo resistía mas, por lo que en un rápido movimiento le había abierto las piernas y se había introducido en ella en un movimiento que fue tan primitivo y fuerte que provoco que Candy gritara, pero una vez que se hubo introducido en ella no se detuvo, por el contrario cada uno de sus embistes era cada vez con más fuerza y rápido.

No podía creer que los gemidos que escuchaban provinieran de su garganta, pero simplemente no podía contenerse Terry la estaba haciendo tener orgasmo tras orgasmo, cada una de sus embestidas solo contribuía a llevarla aun más alto en el clímax en el cual ella explotaba, pero una y otra vez Terry la lleva hasta ese punto hasta que el mismo alcanzo un orgasmo de tal contundencia que barrio todas su barreras e inhibiciones en un sonoro grito de ambos para después caer uno en brazos de otro.

_**Esta parte del capítulo contiene situaciones adultas que para algunos podrían resultarles ofensivas y si aceptan leerlas es bajo su propio riesgo porque pude despertar sentimientos como envidia y celos hacia Candy. (Yo me apunto ahí)**_

Terry descansaba su rostro en el hombro de Candy, su nariz está sumergida por completo en los rizos de Candy, está exhausto, se había exigido mas allá de lo que nunca había hecho pero bien valía la pena ya que estos momentos se sentía liberado del sentimiento de dolor y furia que momentos antes inundaba su cuerpo, su respiración aun se encontraba agitada al igual que la de Candy, que era tan agitada que cualquiera que la oyera creería que sollozaba calladamente, después de recuperar un poco el aliento, se levanto un poco para encarar a Candy, pero lo que vio simplemente le paralizo el corazón.

Había sido tan fuerte la reacción que Terry provoco en ella que simplemente en medio de pleno clímax le había sido imposible evitar que la culpa la golpeara con todo su peso, la culpa de haber herido a Terry, sin poder contenerse más unas cálidas lagrimas había bajado por su rostro y lo que momentos atrás eran gemidos ahogados ahora eran sollozos ahogados, poco a poco percibió como Terry se enderezaba ligeramente para mirarla, espera ver en sus ojos ese dolor y furia que momentos atrás había en ellos, pero lo que vio en ellos provoco que se sintiera aun mas culpable y comenzara a sollozar un poco más fuerte.

Se había quedado mudo y atónito al ver las lagrimas de Candy, podía ver y sentir que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por los sollozos, ver a Candy en ese estado había hecho polvo su determinación para encararla, su corazón se había encogido en su pecho al igual que un nudo se le hizo en la base del estomago, se recrimino así mismo el ser tan arrebatado por que seguramente el haberse dejado llevar por su deseo de hacerle daño, finalmente lo había conseguido, se había comportado como un animal, un animal salvaje que solo actuaba conforme a sus instintos, no pensaba solo buscaba aliviar su propio dolor, solo se había dejado llevar por sus instintos más primitivos y salvajes, como deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos en estos momentos pero temía que lo rechazara por haberla lastimado, toda la tarde la había pasado huyendo de ella exactamente por esta razón, por que verla herida y lo lastimaba aun mas.

Después de unos momentos en los que dudaba si debía acercarse a ella o no, lentamente coloco su mano en su hombro y la llamo suavemente como si temiera su respuesta.

-Can…….

-oh Terry perdóname.

Ni siquiera había terminado de mencionar su nombre cuando ella se había lanzado hacia sus brazos, ahogando sus sollozos en su pecho mientras le pedía perdón, aun tanto desconcertado le había tomado un momento decidirse y llevar su brazos al cuerpo de Candy para apretarla más a su cuerpo.

Una honda de calor, tan suave y cálido envolvió su cuerpo de manera tan dulce y tierna que apaciguo lo latidos acelerados de su corazón pero más que eso la hacía sentir segura y protegida de cualquier cosa, fue tan reconfortante esa sensación que en poco tiempo sus sollozos disminuyeron gradualmente.

Podía sentir la mano de Terry acariciar su espalda suavemente mientras le decía al oído.

-calma, pecosa, no llores mas pecosa.

Nunca creyó que oír a Terry llamarla pecosa le hiciera tan feliz como en estos momentos, lentamente alzo su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, después de recorrer lentamente su rostro por fin había llegado a mirarlo a los ojos, lo cuales la miraban con ternura y amor aunque en el fondo podía percibir un poco de dolor y resentimiento hacia ella, inspiro lentamente el aroma de Terry el cual le infundió animo y fuerzas para hacer frente a su situación y tratar de enmendar su error.

-perdóname.- fue la palabra que salió de sus labios de ambos al unisonó por lo que después de soltar una risilla Terry le dijo.

-yo primero pecosa.-

Asintió suavemente para después fijar su mirada en esos ojos azul profundo mientras escuchaba a Terry hablarle muy suavemente.

-perdóname Candy…. Yo no

-yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, perdóname tu…. por hacerte daño…… por herirte tanto….

Candy lo había interrumpido a la mitad de lo que había dicho para disculparse ella, por un momento se quedo quieto sin saber qué hacer, aunque era verdad que ella lo había lastimado, el se sentía terriblemente culpable por lastimar su cuerpo que era una de las pertenecías más preciadas para él, a medida que las palabras de Candy perpetraban sus oídos podía sentirla temblar suavemente entre sus brazos, lentamente había subido su mano por sus rizos rubios hasta posicionarse hasta su coronilla la cual beso tiernamente.

Podía sentir las suaves caricias de Terry en su espalda, cosa que sin duda alguna la aliviaba, pero ella necesitaba ir más allá si deseaba lograr el perdón absoluto de Terry por lo que comenzó a hablar en suaves susurros que eran apenas perceptibles.

-yo…. yo…… no se qué paso esta mañana pero no quería herirte,…..yo te amo y fue un error imperdonable de mi parte el que yo haya mencionado……….

No se atrevía a mencionar su nombre el cual se había atorado en su garganta como una roca, además de que por la reacción de Terry el cual tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados en su espalda y por la postura rígida de su cuerpo sabía que estaba conteniendo su enojo para no alejarla de él.

En un principio había decidido acallar la disculpa de Candy con un beso apasionado pero no lo había hecho, aunque ahora estuvieran juntos eso no quería decir que se hubieran perdonado mutuamente, por lo que se había mantenido en silencio escuchando las palabras de Candy hasta que toco el borde aun sangrante de la herida que tenía en el pecho, el solo hecho de que ella se refiriera al incidente había provocado un nueva oleada de dolor y furia que tenso sus músculos y cerro sus manos en puños, los cuales mantuvo fuertemente clavados en la espalda de Candy, reconociendo que la mejor manera de deshacerse de esos sentimientos era hacerles frente y no darles la vuelta, por lo que el mismo pronuncio ese maldito nombre, aunque hacerlo le suponía poner un hierro candente en la herida de su pecho.

-a Anthony, Candy?

Candy un tanto sorprendida por qué Terry mencionara a Anthony solo atino a sentir son la cabeza.

Después de un minuto de silencio en que lo único que podía hacer era sentir la penetrante mirada de los ojos azul zafiro de Terry sobre ella, lentamente había abierto su boca para decirle.

-lo que dije esta mañana no era verdad, porque yo te amo a ti, solo a ti Terry.

Escuchar esas palabras de Candy hacia que el corazón se le inflara pero solo para reventársele por la espinita que tenía clavada en el pecho.

-y como puedo creer en tus palabras Candy, cuando tu desde un principio no me has amado, acaso has olvidado que planeabas dejarme para fugarte con tu amado Anthony.

A medida que Terry decía estas palabras se había erguido de la cama y se había sentado de espaladas a ella en la orilla de la cama, mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos como si eso bastara para calmar las dudas que tenia.

Candy por un momento se quedo paralizada sin saber que contestarle a Terry por que se había pasado toda la tarde tratando de definir sus sentimientos por Terry y Anthony, sabía que amaba a Terry pero que era lo que sentía por Anthony, sabiendo que no solo debía enfrentar a Terry, sino que debía enfrentarse a ella misma para definir sus sentimientos de una buena vez, se había envuelto en la sabana para después sentarse en medio de la cama, muy cerca de la espalda de Terry.

-se que no merezco tu confianza, porque es verdad que en un principio yo no me case contigo amándote, yo acepte casarme contigo para salvar a mi familia de la ruina pero solo acepte casarme contigo cuando creí que Anthony no me amaba como yo a él, pero eso no era verdad el me amaba solo que nos vimos separados por las mentiras de otros.

Podía ver como sus palabras alteraban a Terry, ya que con cada palabra que salía de su boca podía notar cómo se tensaban los músculos de sus hombros, y como sus puños se cerraban con mayor fuerza sobre su cabello.

-la vida se ensaya contigo y yo debía sufrir la ofensa de que tu amorcito te robara cuando ya eras mi esposa –dijo con sarcasmo.

-sino me amabas porque nunca dijiste nada, accediste a casarte conmigo, no te obligue, pudiste habérmelo dicho y así evitar que yo te amara cada día mas, pero nunca hablaste conmigo porque eres cruel, te gusta causar daño a las personas a tu alrededor.

Sabía que las últimas palabras que había dicho no eran totalmente verdad pero estaba herido y de su pecho fluían sentimientos y palabras amargas.

Las palabras de Terry la habían herido porque nunca en su vida se había propuesto hacerle daño a nadie, solo se había visto envuelto en circunstancias de las cuales no había podido escapar.

-yo nunca quise hacerte daño y en verdad me arrepiento haberte herido, me arrepiento de tantas cosas, pero el daño ya está hecho.

-seguramente te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo y haberte entregado a un bastardo como yo, no es así Candy?

Candy sin pensarlo siquiera se había acercado más al cuerpo de Terry, hasta que enlazo sus brazos a su cuello y pego su rostro el cual estaba mojado por las lagrimas, al oído de Terry para decirle en una voz desesperada.

-no, nunca, nunca me arrepentiría de entregarme a ti por que cuando lo hice tu ya eras dueño de mi corazón.

Sentir el cuerpo de Candy a sus espaldas, lo había reconfortado un poco pero el sentir sus lágrimas en su cuello y hombros lo había tranquilizado de alguna manera, después de suspirar pesadamente le dijo.

-y cómo puedes estar tan segura de que me amas Candy?

-porque me lo grita el corazón y el no puede equivocarse, porque tú me has conquistado por completo, con cada una de tus sonrisas ladinas, cada una de tus miradas juguetonas, con tus ocurrencias y caricias me has hecho sentir más viva y más feliz de lo que nunca he sido, por que me has infundido de la vida que llevas en tu interior y me has hecho soñar nuevo, me has hecho ver que puedo ser útil, que soy más que una esposa de adorno, tú me has completado, tu eres mi alma gemela y mi cuerpo y alma siempre te han reconocido así aunque yo no lo haya reconocido antes pero mi cuerpo si lo hizo, porque desde que te conozco, tu presencia me turba, me confunde, me altera, haces que la piel se me erice con tan solo tenerte cerca, haces que mi corazón explote cada vez que te me acercas, y solo contigo puedo sentir esto, porque eres el único al que mi corazón ha amado por completo con cuerpo y alma.

Las lagrimas caían por su rostro incesantemente, sabía que lo que había dicho era verdad y ahora veía claro sus sentimientos, amaba a Terry con todo su ser y aunque le pareciera increíble se había olvidado de Anthony, no porque realmente se hubiera olvidado de el sino que sus sentimientos por el habían cambiado, tal vez no habían sido tan profundos y fuertes como los sentimientos que tenia por Terry ahora, observando que Terry se había quedado quieto bajo su cuerpo decidió ir mas allá.

-desde que te hirieron y me pediste que no me marchara, poco a poco tú te fuiste colando a mi corazón por debajo de mi piel, y nada pude hacer para evitarlo, fuiste como dulce viento que se coló por los poros de mi piel hasta llegar a lo más profundo de mi ser para después negarse a salir, porque con cada una de tus sonrisas y palabras te abriste paso a mi corazón, en el cual poco apoco fuiste ganando terreno hasta que lo abarcaste por completo, has despertado sentimientos tan intensos en mi que creí que mi corazón no lo soportaría, pero ahora sé que un solo corazón no puede hacerlo porque ahora entiendo que el amor nos ha fundido en un solo cuerpo, en un solo corazón, en un solo sentimiento, un solo ser, porque ahora sé que hacerte daño también me hiere a mí de la misma manera, porque tu dolor es mi dolor, tu felicidad es mi felicidad, porque compartimos el mismo corazón y lo sabes en tu corazón que lo que te digo es verdad.

Su voz se había turbado complemente por el llanto, sollozaba sobre los hombros de Terry mientras este permanecía quieto como una estatua bajo ella.

Se había quedado paralizado al oír las palabras de Candy algo le había impedido moverse, solo se había quedado ahí permitiendo que las palabras de candy poco a poco perpetraran su corazón, podía sentir como cada palabra era como una puntada que cerraba herida de su corazón y como cada puntada disminuía el dolor que sentía, en toco tiempo esas palabras cerraron la herida y se convirtieron en un bálsamo para sus heridas.

Sabía que candy no mentía que lo le decía era verdad, se lo decía su corazón, corazón el cual ya no era suyo sino que también ahora era de candy, lentamente se giro en la cama, para mirarla a los ojos, lo cuales solo pudieron reafirmar lo que ya sabía, lo amaba y no mentía en eso, lo amaba como nunca antes había amado a nadie ni siquiera a Anthony.

En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Terry, el corazón se le inflo como un globo, porque esos ojos volvían a mirarla con la luz que siempre los caracterizaba y llenos de amor por ella, veía como lentamente Terry se acercaba a ella, las manos de Terry volaron a su rostro el cual sostuvo delicadamente entre sus manos, mirándola a los ojos Terry lo dijo.

-se que es verdad porque eres la esposa de mi corazón y el complemento de mi alma, eres la mitad que me faltaba y ahora que te tengo no te dejare ir nunca, porque eres mía, mía solamente mía.

Sin darle oportunidad para responderle Terry la beso con ternura con deseo y desesperación a la cual ella respondió sin miramientos, dejando paso libre a una reconciliación que no necesitaba palabras solo caricias y ternura en exceso.

Continuara……

Próximo capítulo. Esqueletos al descubierto parte II

n.a.

hola chicas me extrañaban, ya supongo que sí pero ya estoy de vuelta, aquí escribiendo de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza pero fueron semanas muy locas, con la GF y rosas amarillas que regalar y leer aportes y demás me comió el tiempo.

Como pueden ver este cap. no está terminado, bueno es que es muy largo así que lo dividí en cuatro partes ya saben para no dejarlo kilométrico y para que no se desesperen en visto de tardo en actualizar un poquitín, están dividido como lo venía haciendo con los caps. Anteriores, lo dividiré entre Lakewood y Inglaterra para dejar de lado ninguna de las partes.

Bueno me despido y si alguna de ustedes recibió una rosa amarilla de parte nuestros galanes que las disfruten, bueno me despido con una frase más

"envejecer es obligatorio pero crecer es opcional"

"nuestra imaginación es la que ve y no nuestros ojos" (marianela, Benito Pérez Galdós)

"las ilusione pueden llegar a verse solo si creemos en ellas"

Bye y cuídense chicas, nos leemos pronto, gracias por sus reviews, y gracias a todas la chicas que me contactan por el Messenger la verdad que es un gusto conocerlas (aunque se me olvide verdad Nathalie, te lo juro no vuelve a pasar) gracias a Carolina, Marie, Arizza, Nathalie, Isis, Gaby, Eli, Tania y todas las chicas de los grupos que me leen, de verdad me sorprenden que algunas de ustedes se leyeran casi de corrido mi historia, gracias por leer y espero no decepcionar a nadie u ofender al alguien si lo hago en algún momento pido disculpas.


	35. 33 parte II esqueletos al descubierto

**Un amor inesperado.**

Capitulo 33 parte II esqueletos al descubierto.

En un mutismo absoluto las mucamas realizaban sus deberes mientras observan el andar firme y elegante de un hombre, que de no ser porque conocían su identidad, bien se pensaría que se trataba del mismo duque de Grandchester. Aquel hombre no solo irradiaba autoridad y respeto con su gran estatura y complexión física, si no que había algo que atraía las miradas sobre él. No era por el traje hecho a la medida que portaba impecablemente o que su cabello y bigote estuvieran perfectamente recortados, sino mas bien era la cadencia de sus pasos y el garbo con que se movía lo que lo hacía llamar tanto la atención. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de un hombre que además de ser sumamente atractivo, era culto e inteligente, digno de la confianza del duque.

A medida que avanzaba por el corredor podía sentir clavadas en su espalda las miradas de las mucamas. Sin permitir que la situación lo perturbara, proseguía su camino inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

No podía permitir que emociones vanas y efímeras como las que provocaban las mujeres en la mayoría de los hombres lo afectasen a él de la misma manera. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que el amor es un lujo que no era para personas que han nacido para servir a los demás y ese era su caso. Su familia por generaciones había servido a la casa Grandchester y ahora era su turno, ese era el legado de su familia y el debía honrarlo. Desde pequeño se había visto familiarizado con libros de contabilidad, economía, finanzas, además de que su padre se había encargado de instruirlo a fondo en asuntos de negocios para que fuera eficiente y útil al duque de Grandchester, el cual lo esperaba en su despacho en estos momentos por lo que con paso firme siguió su camino. Debía informarle acerca de las responsabilidades que dejo a su cargo durante su ausencia de poco mas de dos meses, pues había partido días después de la boda de su hijo mayor Terrance, hacía Italia, Portugal y Venecia para tratar asuntos, tanto de negocios como los relacionados con su ducado.

Después de caminar por el largo y silencioso corredor, por fin se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina del duque. Antes de tocar a la puerta consulto su reloj de bolsillo y una vez mas comprobó que estaba a tiempo. Dejo correr unos segundos, era puntual en su cita, ni un segundo antes ni uno después. Llamo a la puerta y espero la respuesta, la cual no tardo en escucharse, permitiéndole la entrada.

En cuanto entro en el despacho del Duque presento sus respetos a su excelencia, el cual solo respondió asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, para después invitarlo a tomar asiento en una de las sillas que había frente a él. Pese a la invitación se mantuvo de pie, pues así debía darle su informe con voz clara y firme, de esa forma lo habían instruido y así lo haría, además que no debía olvidarse de la diferencia que había entre el duque y el. Sabia a la perfección que era un empleado y que no tenia derecho a disfrutar de los bienes de su empleador, así que de pie comenzó con el informe.

Aquí está el balance de sus negocios Excelencia.- George extendió una de las tres carpetas que llevaba dejándola sobre el escritorio.

El duque tomo la carpeta, la abrió y observo su contenido solo por unos pocos segundos para después cerrarla y decirle.

conozco tu trabajo y se que mis negocios marchan perfectamente, así que háblame de los demás asuntos, háblame de Terrance.

George le extendió al duque otra carpeta y comenzó a hablarle de su contenido.

el señor Terrance se ha instalado completamente en Lakewood, América. Según me informan fue herido hace unos meses.- los ojos del duque habían dejado la carpeta que sostenía entre las manos para mirarlo a la cara por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación. Sabiendo que Terry era el hijo predilecto del duque se apresuro a aclarar la situación y así calmar la angustia y preocupación que era palpable en los ojos del duque.

fue un accidente de caza del cual se ha recuperado totalmente. En cuanto a sus finanzas los cambios son pocos pero estamos esperando las ganancias de unas inversiones que realice en nombre del señor Terrance.

Después de unos momentos en los que el duque solo observaba con detenimiento la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos, la cerró para después hablar nuevamente.

su situación económica no me preocupa, eso te lo dejo a ti. Pero, dime ¿son felices?

¿Perdone?- George palideció momentáneamente ante la pregunta del duque, jamás había considerado que debía incluir información personal en su informe.

no me hagas caso, son cosas mías. ¿Seguiste mis instrucciones dejando a alguien que se encargue de vigilar los movimientos de Terrance?.- respondió el duque al observar el nerviosismo de George mientras bebía una copa de su mejor oporto.

si su excelencia, deje a cargo a Patrick Wilson, espero su informe en los próximos días, señor.

bien, háblame del otro asunto.

George suspiro antes de responder al duque, al tiempo que le acercaba la última carpeta.

lamento decirle que en cuanto a los asuntos de los White´s no marchan como lo había previsto, aunque es cierto que ha habido una recuperación esta no ha…

ni la mitad de lo que habíamos supuesto para estas alturas, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando George?

Si, a mi también me ha parecido extraño el asunto, por lo que he investigado un poco más. En un principio pensé que tal vez se debía a malos negocios o que el joven White no tiene la astucia necesaria, pero de hecho me encuentro que son pocos los tratos e inversiones que ha realizado y todas son de poca monta, ninguna que les provea un verdadero beneficio; por lo que en las ultimas semanas he seguido de cerca las actividades de negocios del joven White y su instructor el señor Patterson. De hecho esta semana se entrevistaron con varios condes y caballeros de renombre en busca de establecer una sociedad, la idea es bastante interesante y la presentación que hace el joven White a sus posibles inversores la realiza con astucia. Es muy persuasivo hablando ya que logra interesar en su propuesta a los caballeros, pero sin embargo algo pasa, ya que en la siguiente entrevista los caballeros simplemente se retiran.

tal vez sea porque es muy joven y no confíen en el para manejar tanto dinero. Si es ese el caso, solo debemos correr el rumor de que yo respaldare sus inversiones.

En realidad ya lo he hecho su excelencia, pero al parecer también alguien ha corrido un rumor contrario que hace que todos nuestros esfuerzos sean inútiles.

¿quién haría semejante cosa?, ¿acaso los White´s tienen enemigos?

realmente no lo se su excelencia, pero siguiendo ese mismo pensamiento investigue un poco mas en la vida de la familia y puedo decirle que aunque ha tenido problemas financieros, gozan de cierto renombre en la sociedad. No han tenido ningún conflicto con alguna otra familia salvo los Leagan.

¿Leagan?

si su excelencia, el Joven Leagan, estaba prendado de la señorita Candy y tuvo un altercado con el joven Terrance tratando de hacerse de la mano de la señorita.

ahh ya veo, ¿así que crees que el ha sido quien esparció el rumor?

es una posibilidad su excelencia y la otra seria…

George enmudeció de pronto no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir.

¿Cuál es la otra posibilidad George?

yo creo que podría tratarse del señor Patterson.

¿Patterson?.-Indago el duque enarcando una ceja. No era que dudara de la capacidad de George, pero dudar del viejo Patterson, hombre que había estado a su servicio por años, era difícil imaginarlo… aunque no imposible.

si su excelencia, solo él, además del joven White conoce y tiene acceso a los caballeros que contactó y creo que se ha coludido con los Leagan.

¿y por qué haría semejante cosa?

realmente no sabría decirle la razón exacta su excelencia, pero el día de hoy el señor Patterson debe presentar su informe acerca de las actividades financieras de los White.

Bien, esperemos su llegada, por lo pronto trata de averiguar mas al respecto, no deseo cabos sueltos.

si su excelencia.- George hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina del duque dejándolo inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Una vez que se encontró solo en la habitación se llevo nuevamente a los labios la copa de oporto que sostenía entre los dedos mientras sopesaba la situación y trataba de encontrar la manera de resolverla.

Alison caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, llevaba las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y caminaba con paso elegante como si solo curioseara por el lugar. Sabía que su madre le tenía puesto un ojo encima desde que su padre había regresado, además de que no le permitía acercarse a él, por lo que decidida a entrevistarse con el duque, con sumo sigilo se deslizo por el corredor que llevaba a su oficina. Debía hablar con su padre antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, tal vez podría ayudarla, el era su única esperanza y su ultimo recurso antes de verse comprometida con un snob, porque ya había agotado todos los medios posibles para retrasar su presentación en sociedad. Había fingido estar enferma, en los ensayos se había mostrado torpe y descuidada, incluso en uno de los bailes de apertura había tropezado a propósito con Eliza con una copa de vino tinto en las manos de manera que esta se derramo sobre su hermoso vestido color marfil manchándolo por completo. Aun recordaba la cara de limón agrio que hizo Eliza cuando vio su vestido arruinado, de no haber sido porque debía fingir arrepentimiento y torpeza se hubiera mofado de ella hasta desfallecer. Había provocado varios incidentes de ese estilo entre las debutantes, de manera que era el terror de la temporada, por lo que todas la aborrecían y huían de ella. Estaba segura que de no ser la hija del duque ya le habrían prohibido debutar en sociedad, pero su madre se empeñaba tanto que nadie podría salvarla de esa presión mas que su padre, por lo que decidida a verlo se coló por el corredor.

Estaba por tocar la puerta y entrar cuando escucho a su padre hablar con otro hombre acerca de Terry, su hermano, así que escucho en silencio la conversación de su padre.

¿Lakewood? Así que estaban en América, - ya era un alivio tener noticias de su hermano ya que el no se había dignado a escribirle una carta desde que se había ido de viaje de bodas.

A punto de entrar intempestivamente a la oficina de su padre, se detuvo cuando escucho que Terry había sido herido, su cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil obligándola a permanecer ahí y seguir escuchando la conversación de su padre.

Cuando se dio cuenta que el asistente de su padre iba a salir del la oficina, se corrió a un lado de la puerta para ocultarse detrás de una columna.

Después que dejo de escuchar los pasos de George por el pasillo salió de su escondite y llamo a la puerta de su padre, cuando escucho la voz ronca de él permitiéndole la entrada, inspiro profundamente rogando al cielo que la entendiera y la librara del problema.

Padre.- entro en la habitación haciendo una reverencia para después tomar asiento en una de las sillas del duque.

Su padre la miraba detenidamente sin decir una sola palabra, por un momento se sintió un poco cohibida, tal vez estaba mal peinada o la doncella le había puesto demasiado polvo facial, por lo que nerviosa entrelazo fuertemente sus manos en su regazo, tratando de esa manera de ocultar su nerviosismo.

No solía mirar a los ojos a ningunos de los hijos que tenia con la duquesa, no era que no les tuviera afecto pero le era imposible mirarlos y no ver en ellos a su madre, la mujer a la cual aborrecía. Sin embargo la chica que tenía enfrente era muy diferente a ella; su piel era blanca e inmaculada, un cabello color chocolate el cual era ligeramente rizado. Sin lugar a dudas era bella, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención eran esos ojos verde oliva… y no era porque fueran del mismo color que los suyos, cosa que nunca antes había notado, sino mas bien era la mirada cálida y transparente que había en ellos los que le decían algo más. No sabía porque, pero se sentía como si la viera por primera vez.

¿y bien? -Pregunto el duque

ehh este yo…

es un gusto verte Alison, estas realmente hermosa, pero tengo asuntos que atender. Así que si deseas algo dilo de una vez.- dijo el duque al notar el nerviosismo de la chica.

si padre, yo quiero pedirte tu ayuda. Como sabes en unas semanas mi madre ha planeado mi presentación en sociedad y yo deseo que le pidas que lo retrase por lo menos un año.- Alison hablo de manera tan apresurada, que casi se ahogaba con las palabras.

La chica esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su padre, que en estos momentos se mantenía en silencio, solo la miraba fijamente. Los segundos pasaban y solo podía oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón que parecían llenar la habitación cuando de pronto el duque hablo.

¿Acaso no deseas casarte Alison?

no, no se trata de eso, es solo que aun no estoy preparada para casarme, además de que deseo hacer otras cosas, quiero conocer el mundo, quiero…. quiero…. quiero ir a la universidad.-

Ahhhh donde he oído eso antes, decía el duque para si mientras se llevaba una copa a los labios para ocultar una sonrisa por que le agradaba que su hija tuviera algo en la cabeza y no fuera una frívola señorita de sociedad.

¿la universidad Alison?

si padre yo deseo estudiar leyes, yo, yo deseo elegir a mi prometido casarme por…

amor ¿no es así Alison?

Su padre había dicho la palabra que ella no se había atrevido a decir, por lo que un tanto avergonzada solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Sin lugar a dudas esta niña ha pasado mucho tiempo con Terrance, pensaba el duque.

¿y qué es lo que dice tu madre?

ella esta empeñada en que me presente en sociedad y que al final de la temporada este comprometida, o si no, que al menos tenga un pretendiente.

ahh ya veo. Está bien, yo hablare con tu madre.

Alison soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que su padre la comprendía.

gracias padre, de verdad t…..

Alison no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una duquesa sumamente molesta e irritada.

ni muerta me harás cambiar de parecer, Alison se presentara en sociedad. No permitiré que le arruines la vida como lo hiciste con tu bastardo permitiéndole hacer cuanto le venia en gana.

no te permito que me hables de esa manera, lo que haga con mis hijos es cosa mía.

con tu bastardo puedes hacer lo que se te da la gana pero no con mis hijos, suficiente he tenido con soportar tu desprecio para permitir que les arruines la vida. Sin importar lo que tu y ella digan, Alison se presentara en sociedad y se casara este año, no estoy dispuesta a permitir que hagas de ella una furcia al mandarla a la universidad.

¡madre!.-

¡cállate Alison! No permitiré que te conviertas en una cualquiera, antes prefiero verte muerta.

¡basta Ya!.- dijo el duque golpeando su puño contra su escritorio.- lo siento Alison, pero harás lo que tu madre quiere.

No padre, no me hagas esto, yo no….. ….

Alison se levanto de golpe de su silla con las lagrimas derramándose por su rostro, estaba decidida a implorar a su padre por su ayuda cuando la mano de su madre la tomo por el brazo y la jalo con fuerza.

¡basta ya! ¡tu Padre ha hablado!.- dijo su madre mientras jalaba de ella con mas fuerza arrastrándola fuera del despacho del duque.

La puerta se cerro con un sonoro golpe mientras que el duque cerraba lo ojos y trataba de olvidarse de la expresión desesperada del rostro de Alison mientras su madre la sacaba de la habitación. Aun tenía los ojos cerrados cuando llamaron a su puerta nuevamente.

Adelante.

el señor Patterson esta aquí su excelencia.- dijo George mientras hacia una venia.

¿lograste averiguar más del asunto George?

si su excelencia, al parecer Patterson tiene una hija que este año cumple 17 años y desea que sea presentada en sociedad con las demás señoritas de renombre, pero la chica carece de los conocimientos necesarios y el dinero suficiente para costearse un guardarropa adecuado para la temporada, por lo que la familia Leagan ha prometido ser la guía y dar la ayuda financiera a la chica a cambio de la ayuda de Patterson en algunos asuntos relacionados con los White`s.

¿Patterson ha desviado los fondos de los White?

no excelencia, pero si ha obstaculizado los negocios e inversiones.

Bien, hazlo pasar George, ya veremos que explicación nos da.

si su excelencia.

Después de unos minutos George regreso a la oficina del duque con el señor Patterson.

su excelencia, es un honor verle.- dijo Patterson mientras hacia una venia, estaba confiado, dudaba que el duque estuviera al tanto de sus actividades.

Bien ¿trae el informe de la familia White, Patterson?

si su excelencia, aquí esta.- dijo el hombre de edad madura y anteojos mientras entregaba al duque una carpeta.

El duque miro el contenido con detenimiento para después cerrarla y entregársela a George que se encontraba de pie a sus espaladas, a su lado derecho.

Bien, veo que hay una recuperación, pero no es lo que yo esperaba. Patterson dígame que es lo que sucede.

si su excelencia, lo sé, pero a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos no he podido hacer mucho por los White, de verdad que es una pena pero poco puedo hacer yo cuando al joven White no ha resultado ser el hombre de negocios diestro y astuto que alguna vez fue su padre. No me mal interprete, es un buen chico, pero simplemente no esta hecho para los negocios.

así que ha habido malas inversiones, Patterson?

No, No es eso su excelencia, sino que sus decisiones suelen ser un tanto apresuradas, no tiene buen instinto para los negocios, además de que no sabe atraer a sus posibles inversores.

mmmmm así que es eso y no el hecho que usted se halla aliado con la familia Leagan para arruinar a los White?

En cuanto las palabras del duque perpetraron los oídos del señor Patterson casi se le salen de las orbitas los ojos, inmediatamente palideció hasta ser tan blanco como la tiza además de que su pulso se acelero visiblemente mientras que respiraba con dificultad al mismo tiempo que su boca se abría y cerraba sin emitir ningún sonido.

El duque miraba con ojos fríos e impasibles al señor Patterson que simplemente no sabía como reaccionar ahora que había sido descubierto, por lo que continuo hablando.

No va a negarlo ¿o si, Patterson?

Después de unos momentos en los que no logro emitir ninguna sola respuesta, el hombre solo dejo caer la cabeza entre sus manos como signo de asentimiento y derrota.

se bien la razón por la cual lo hizo, pero es lamentable que ahora con sus acciones se haya puesto en una situación tan complicada no solo a usted, sino también a su preciosa hija.

En cuanto las palabras del duque se registraron en su cerebro, todas fueron como pesadas rocas cayendo sobre él, pero ninguna fue tan pesada como cuando el duque menciono a su hija, por lo que temeroso de lo que pudiera sucederle a su pequeña, se dejo caer de rodillas delante del duque. Mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas, de su garganta emitía una suplica.

¡no por favor no! Se lo suplico no arruine a mi pequeña, la culpa es mía, ella no tiene nada que ver. Yo, yo solo soy responsable, y yo debo pagarlo, no mi pequeña, se lo suplico, por favor su excelencia, pooorrrr ffffaaavvvvooorrr eeellllaaaa nnnooooo…..

No sabia porque, pero el observar a ese hombre ahí de derrotado y humillándose no con el fin de salvar su pellejo sino el de su hija, le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Pudiera ser que aquel hombre tenia el valor que el no había tenido para proteger Alison de su madre o tal vez solo sentía lastima por la chica. Como fuera, supuso un golpe para su corazón y a su inquebrantable juicio por lo que después de reconsiderar su decisión hablo.

Levántese Patterson, solo por esta vez le perdonare su ofensa…..

Aun estaba hablando cuando el hombre aun de rodillas se acerco con la intensión de besarle la mano y agradecer su bondad. En cuanto el duque leyó sus intensiones se retiro de su alcance, no era que despreciara a aquel hombre, pero aquel gesto le parecía absurdo cuando el no era una mujer para ser besada en las manos y mucho menos un pontífice para que requiriera tal veneración.

le he perdonado pero eso no quiere decir que su falta quedará sin castigo, ¿entiende Patterson?

si su excelencia hare cualquier cosa que me pida, ¡lo que sea!

Bien, lo primero será contarnos todo cuanto planean los Leagan para con los White, y después zarpara esta misma noche hacia Portugal para administrar mis nuevas propiedades.

Por un momento los ojos del señor Patterson se congelaron ante la orden del duque, el castigo le parecía demasiado pero sabia que no podría hacer nada, por lo que después de un sonoro suspiro comenzó a hablar.

El que Patterson confesara lo que había hecho bajo las ordenes de Neal Leagan y lo que tenían planeado para los White, hizo que el duque se desprendiera de su elemento mas eficiente para lograr un objetivo que hasta el momento solo era conocido por el.

Lejos del Castillo Grandchester en la residencia White, alguien dejaba salir un suspiro de manera audible al mismo tiempo que paseaba una mano por la abundante mata de cabello rubio que cubría su cabeza. En aquel viejo despacho se encontraba Albert, el cual miraba a través de la habitación con la mirada perdida mientras pensaba.

ya era tiempo de enfrentar la verdad, era hora de aceptar que no era y que nunca seria un hombre de negocios exitoso.- lentamente había dejado salir un suspiro al tiempo que ocultaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro con la mirada clavada en piso, recorría la habitación una y otra vez y con cada paso que daba, se les escapaba un suspiro que sacudía todo su ser al mismo tiempo que la desilusión y frustración se incrementaba en su interior.

"Es hora de afrontar la verdad de que pese a que he puesto toda mi alma y energías en tratar de ser un hombre de negocios exitoso, no soy mas que un débil esbozo de lo que un día fue mi padre. Esta mas que claro que no todo se hereda, no tengo la astucia ni sabiduría que un día tuvo él, además de que estoy cansado de tratar de ser algo que simplemente no soy y que nunca seré. Por mucho que me he esforzado, está claro que todos mis intentos por ser útil a mi familia es en vano y sé que esto es más que claro, pues se ve reflejado en los escasos o nulos resultados."

A medida que Albert se internaba más en las cavilaciones de su mente, mas apresurados y desesperados eran los pasos que daba por la habitación, por que era verdad que en ese momento se encontraba sumido entre tinieblas sin ver ninguna luz que alumbrara su camino y calmara la desilusión y desanimo que ahora oscurecía su juicio.

"tal vez fuera hora de hablar con la tía abuela y explicarle que el no era el hombre que ella esperaba; de solo pensar que tendría que pronunciar aquellas palabras, colocaba sobre el un gran peso pues sabia que al decirlas decepcionaría a la persona que lo crio. Pero sabia que era mejor afrontar la situación ahora que aun tenia remedio como le había dicho el señor Patterson antes de que sus locas ideas los llevaran a la ruina, por lo que lo mejor para el y para su familia era que dejara los negocios en manos de un hombre que si fuera capaz de salvarlos de la ruina, tal vez como las del señor Patterson."

Albert estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escucho la puerta abrirse para dejar entrar a un hombre que hace minutos lo observaba en silencio.

George desde el quicio de la puerta observaba al joven que estaba frente a el, lo veía pasear de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un león enjaulado. Por la apariencia y personalidad que expedía el rubio era como ver a un animal salvaje fuera de su hábitat y encerrado en una jaula de oro, con solo verlo no le quedaba ninguna duda que el lugar de aquel joven no era detrás de un escritorio. Sin embargo sabia cual era el motivo por el cual seguía ahí… y aunque ciertamente era su responsabilidad velar por su familia no tenia por que hacerlo solo.

Por algunos minutos lo observo en silencio con mayor detenimiento mientras Albert seguía paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación, aun sin ser psíquico conocía los pensamientos que bullían por la mente del chico, pues gracias a la confesión del señor Patterson sabia de que manera había influido en él. Ahora solo debía encontrar la forma de hacerle ver que aquellas ideas no eran más que mentiras para engañarlo y así evitar que él mismo se diera cuenta de que era capaz de salvar a su familia por sí solo. El, como cualquier otro se daba cuenta de que el chico era demasiado prometedor, tenia astucia e inteligencia, hacerle ver sus aptitudes era su labor y la misión que le había encomendado el duque al designarlo para la tarea, por lo que ya era hora de presentarse y comenzar.

si sigue dando vueltas de esa manera joven White, conseguirá marearme.

En cuanto escucho esas palabras, Albert levanto la mirada esperando encontrarse con lo ojos fríos y calculadores del señor Patterson, pero en vez de eso se encontró con unos ojos marrón chocolate que lo miraban con extraño interés. Un tanto confuso por la intromisión de aquel extraño, lo observo con mayor detenimiento como si intentara reconocerlo, pero por mas que lo miraba de la cabeza a los pies, para él, aquel hombre le era un completo extraño, de rostro amable, pero un extraño al fin, por lo que decidió interrogarle.

perdone, pero creo que no lo conozco, aunque usted al parecer a mi si y eso me coloca en desventaja señor….

Johnson, George Johnson, para servirle joven White.

un gusto en conocerlo señor Johnson, pero dígame a que debo su visita, en que puedo ayudarlo.

en realidad el que puede ayudarlo en algo soy yo, joven White.

no entiendo a que se refiere señor Johnson.- comento Albert mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos.

permítame presentarme correctamente, soy George Johnson su nuevo administrador

Para Albert aquella presentación lejos de aclarar la situación lo confundía más.

creo que esta en un error ya que el administrador de la familia es el señor …..

Patterson lo sé, pero el señor ha sido requerido por su excelencia el duque de Grandchester para otro trabajo, por lo que me ha designado a mi para la tarea de ser su nuevo administrador y maestro…..

Bien, es nuestro nuevo administrador pero en cuanto a lo de ser mi maestro se encuentra en un error ya que yo había acordado con el señor Patterson dejar las clases y los asuntos financieros de la familia en sus manos.

pero ¿por qué haría algo así?

pues la razón es muy simple y aunque es una pena, debo reconocer que no soy un brillante hombre de negocios y es preferible que me retire antes de que realmente lleve a la ruina a mi familia con alguna de mis estúpidas ideas.

Sin lugar a dudas Patterson había hecho trizas la confianza de Albert, aunque sabia que podía rebatir sus argumentos fácilmente, sentía que no era el momento ni la forma de devolverle la confianza al chico, así que por unos segundos se quedo en silencio mientras en su mente ya se formaba un plan.

Después de un momento en los que ambos solo se miraban en silencio, George hablo nuevamente.

y la señora Elroy ¿está de acuerdo en que usted deje los negocios?

En cuanto pronuncio aquellas palabras observo como Albert palidecía momentáneamente al tiempo que su boca se abría y cerraba sin que pudiera articular palabra.

por lo que veo es algo que aun no ha resuelto del todo, pero quisiera proponerle algo.

Albert sabía que estaba atrapado por lo que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a aquel hombre al tiempo que le decía

¿qué es lo que me esta proponiendo exactamente?

Que por un mes sea mi pupilo, no mejor dicho sea mi socio, mi compañero de negocios. Permítame y sobre todo, permítase a sí mismo, conocer el verdadero mundo de los negocios, ¿qué me dice?

Albert lo miraba con mayor detenimiento, como si con solo mirarlo pudiera discernir las verdaderas intenciones de aquel hombre.

deme un mes para mostrarle lo que usted mismo es capaz de hacer y si esto no funciona yo me hare cargo de todo lo relacionado con los negocios de su familia y usted será libre, que me dice, ¿acepta?-

George sentía sobre él la mirada inquisitiva de Albert, al tiempo que le tendía la mano para sellar aquel pacto entre ambos, solo esperaba que aquel joven tuviera el espíritu impulsivo y aventurero que el intuía que tenia.

No sabía porque, pero las palabras de aquel hombre de alguna manera le brindaban un rayo de esperanza, al mismo tiempo que le revivía en el esos impulsos aventureros que creyó perdidos una vez que había sido encadenado a aquel escritorio. Además de que sus palabras le daban confianza ya que aquel hombre no lo veía como un chiquillo, sino que estaba dispuesto a considerarlo su compañero de negocios… como su igual, por lo que haciendo caso a sus impulsos dio un paso al frente y estrecho la mano que le tendía aquel hombre.

está bien, ya no tengo más que perder.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos sellando así una promesa.

Los siguientes días Albert aprendió que los negocios no solo se confinaban a los tratos que se firmaban en un despacho, si no que dependía de muchas cosas, entre ellas que mantuviera una buena relación con los demás tanto con los caballeros como con las damas. Además de que debía mantener una excelente reputación, ya que vivía en una sociedad en la que la apariencia lo era todo.

En pocos días George había abierto ante él un mundo que no conocía y aunque ciertamente seguía sin sentirse excitado y fascinado por eso, por lo menos ahora no lo mataba de aburrimiento. Sin lugar a dudas agradecía infinitamente la presencia de George, ya que desde su llegada la carga de sus hombros había disminuido considerablemente, además de que había aprendido un sin fin de cosas, como que era mejor invertir en asuntos de transportes y todo aquello que llevara a la modernización. George era un maestro sumamente hábil y aunque lo conocía desde hace pocos días, confiaba completamente en él, porque lo veía como a un hombre leal y paciente como lo era su padre, además de que siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus ideas.

George en las ultimas semanas lo había llevado por toda la ciudad para conocer a caballeros de distintas clases, habían visitado restaurantes lujosos, como el hotel Saboy, el club de equitación y muchos lugares mas que estaban de moda entre los aristócratas; pero como había aprendido de George no solo los ricos necesitan hacer negocios, por lo que había conocido a muchos hombres de la clase trabajadora en algunos pubs e incluso había visitado los sitios que en otro tiempo le dieran trabajo para ganarse unas libras para sus antiguas excursiones.

A pesar de que había divido sus responsabilidades entre George y el, aun permanecía demasiado ocupado, seguía corriendo de un lado a otro. Estaba tan atareado que no tenia ni siquiera tiempo para compartir con sus hermanos, solo podía verlos durante los escasos momentos que compartían en la hora de la comida y la cena. Era un observador mudo del ir y venir de sus hermanos, lo poco que sabia de ellos era gracias a lo que llegaba a sus oídos a través de los cuchicheos de las mucamas; lo cual no era mucho ya que solo hablaban de las constantes visitas de Patricia Cornwell y Alison Grandchester a su hermana Annie. Las chicas solían pasar todo el tiempo en el salón de música, en el salón de te central o simplemente yendo de compras, eso sí, siempre en compañía de la tía abuela. En cuanto a Stear no necesitaba que nadie le comentara en que pasaba sus días ya que eso lo sabia de sobra por el continuo numero de explosiones que estremecían la mansión, además de que estaban las visitas que le hacían Anthony Brower y Archivald Cornwell, aunque sabia que el primero tenia semanas que no se dejaba ver por la casa. Reflexionar en aquella situación lo hizo sentirse como un idiota ya que no sabía que acontecía en la vida de sus hermanos y amigos.

!diablos!- se dijo así mismo mientras entrelazaba sus manos- si no estuviera tan ocupado sabría que sucede con mis hermanos y mis amigos.

Albert se reprochaba a sí mismo que por intentar cuidar de su familia había descuidado aquello que era mas importante y que era lo que le había encomendado su padre al morir, debía velar por la felicidad de sus hermanos y siendo un observador y no participante en la vida de ellos, era poco lo que podría hacer si no sabia lo que pasaba en sus vidas. Sabía que en un punto, había perdido el objetivo cuando asumió la cabeza de la familia, se había abocado a lo material y había dejado de la lado aquello que era lo mas importante, había descuidado a sus seres queridos; pero ahora que veía su error, era su deber encontrar la manera de corregirlo, tenía que lograr un equilibrio, no podía seguir alejado de sus hermanos. Pero ¿cómo lo podría encontrar? no lo sabía pero tendría que pensar en algo.

Albert seguía sopesando sus alternativas cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y por ella entraba George con un sobre en las manos.

¿qué es George?

es una invitación a la cena de los Lancaster para festejar el cumpleaños de su hijo, el joven Erick Lancaster.

George observo la cara de fastidio que puso Albert al decirle de que se trataba aquella invitación, sabia por demás que Albert tenia cierta aversión a los eventos sociales de alcurnia por lo que prosiguió hablando sin darle oportunidad de declinar la invitación.

es una ocasión perfecta para cerrar aquel negocio con el señor Lancaster, ya sabes que …..

hay que cuidar las relaciones porque de eso depende el éxito de muchos negocios.- Albert repitió lo que ya se sabia que George le diría.

Bien, si ya lo sabes William debes asistir.

llámame Albert, soy Albert George, William era mi padre, y en cuanto a lo de la invitación no lo sé….. Mmm pensándolo mejor creo que tienes razón, debo asistir, pero no lo hare solo, tú y mi familia vendrán conmigo.

George se quedo sorprendido, creía que le tomaría tiempo convencer a Albert de asistir. Ahora que el estaba dispuesto a acudir, lo aprovecharía, aunque también se viera arrastrado a aquellas fiestas, por lo que salió del despacho no sin antes decirle.

yo le diré a la señora Elroy para que la familia se prepare.

Albert se quedo pensando sentado en el sofá mientras se llevaba a los labios una taza de café.

"estaba pidiendo encontrar la manera de revivir la relación que tenia con sus hermanos y esa fiesta le venia como anillo al dedo. Aunque ciertamente asistir a ese tipo de eventos no le agradaba nada, recordaba que a Annie le encantaban las fiestas, así que llevarla de su brazo esta noche para ella no seria un suplicio como tal vez lo sería para Stear. Pero era una buena manera para sacarlo de aquel laboratorio, así que si por sus hermanos iría a aquella fiesta."

Los Lancaster eran una de las familias más aristocráticas del país después de los Grandchester, por lo que era seguro que asistieran aquellas de mayor renombre dentro de la sociedad. Seguramente estarían los Leagan, los Grandchester, los Weston, los Cornwell, los Brower, los Wells, los Morryson, los Blackwood y por supuesto los White entre otras familias.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Ya se me van a linchar por tanta demora pero bueno me vi un poco ajetreada, pero ya les traigo este cap., espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo.

Para evitar que se hagan problemas por algo que por ignorancia omití, nunca he pretendido molestar u ofender a nadie, para evitar que se genere polémica, que si mi fic se parece mucho a una novela mexicana llamada amor real les aclaro no se trata de una adaptación ni mucho menos aunque la idea que tengo en mente me surgió de recordar la novela amor real (la cual ya es una refrito de una novela llamada bodas de odio) ciertamente la trama principal puede ser parecida pero sin embargo hay situaciones y demás circunstancias que son producto de esta loca cabeza que tengo y para ser mas clara les digo que es lo que he tomado de esta novela, porque repito nunca ha sido mi intención de ofender a nadie y mucho menos que se dude de mi creatividad.

El triangulo amoroso (C, A, T)

La boda por dinero

La herida de Terry ( no es en las misma circunstancias pero si es herido)

Que Terry sea doctor

Que Terry se lleve a Candy lejos de su familia

La presencia de Susana (aunque las situaciones e intervenciones de Susana son diferentes)

Y otras dos cosas mas que son de la trama original de la novela que aun no suceden pero que sucederán, (no se las digo porque es decirles que sucederá, las chicas que ya saben les pido que guarden esa información para ellas, para no arruinarles la sorpresa a las demás)

Después de un punto ustedes mismas se darán cuenta que lo que sucede a continuación poco o casi nada tiene que ver con la novela.

Si se me ha pasado algo lo lamento, no tengo memoria de elefante

Gracias por sus reviews

Una disculpa a las que les parezca que hice le cap. anterior muy crudo o rudo, pero bajo advertencia no hay engaño, y gracias a todas que siguen en el hilo, nos leemos pronto.

Les dedico este cap. a mis amigas:

Nala gracias por tu comen en el Messenger me hice sonrojar con lo que me dijiste.

Lizeth colega, gracias por tu ayuda eres un faro de luz que me guía cuando me desoriento que es bastante seguido, no?

Tania.- peke gracias por leer y felicidades

Betsabe.- aunque te vayas lejos que quedas aquí con nosotros, (aun en la distancia siempre estaras conmigo, esto me dijo Terry que te lo digiera de su parte)

Y en especial a las guerreras místicas que son las formidables guerreras que hay sobre la faz del planeta, a cada una de ellas les mando un abrazo y les agradezco su apoyo, Ara, Gizah, Isis, Scarlet, Gabs, Beverly y a las demás amigas anónimas que me leen, y a todas las chicas que siempre están ahí para mi, gracias de verdad gracias de corazón.


	36. 33 parte III seccion A esqueletos al

**un amor inesperado**

"AVISO, CHICAS TENGAN A LA MANO SU DOSIS DE INSULINA, POR QUE ESTE CAPITULO ESTA QUE DESPARAMA MIEL POR TODOS LADOS, CHICAS ANTES DE ENTRAR TOMEN SUS DEBIDAS PRECAUCIONES"

Capitulo 33 parte III sección A

Esqueletos al descubierto.

Lakewood, América.

La luz del sol era cegadora e incidía directamente en sus ojos por lo que los apretó con fuerza mientras tiraba de las sabanas para cubrirse la cabeza, sabía que ya había amanecido pero aun no quería despertar, estaba exhausto y deseaba quedarse en cama todo el día, lentamente se volvió sobre su costado buscando refugiarse en las sombras al mismo tiempo que estiraba los brazos a través de la cama buscando el cálido y suave cuerpo de su esposa, sus manos vagaron por toda la cama, palpando entre las sabanas una y otra vez, buscaba aquel calor que era capaz de provocar un incendio en el, pero por más que buscaba simplemente no podía encontrarlo, solo podía percibir un rastro tibio de lo que fuera aquel calor, un tanto desconcertado entreabrió los ojos solo para descubrir que el lugar a su lado estaba vacío.

Desconcertado y abrumado la llamo con voz ronca.

−Candy?

−Candy?

−pecosa?

‒donde estas?

Pero como respuesta solo había silencio al tiempo que sus palabras rebotaban por la habitación, lentamente obligo a sus músculos a moverse y poco a poco logro sentarse sobre la cama.

"dios no puedo ver nada, todo está demasiado borroso"

Sentado en medio de las sabanas se froto los ojos, una y otra vez hasta que logro estar completamente despierto, vago sus ojos por toda la habitación buscando a Candy pero lo único que encontró, fueron varias prendas desperdigadas en el suelo, lentamente se deslizo fuera de la cama, se enfundo en unos calzoncillos y se dirigió al baño, tenía la esperanza de que Candy estuviera ahí, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido tomo el pomo en su mano, sin siquiera tocar a la puerta lo giro, si estaba ahí deseaba tomarla por sorpresa, pero el baño estaba vacío por lo que salió del baño aun mas desconcertado mientras se preguntaba.

"¿Dónde estás pecosa? ¿A dónde has ido?"

Como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, lo que provoco que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente al tiempo que un gemido se atoraba en su garganta.

"y si esta vez había sobrepasado los límites? y si había sido demasiado brusco y si realmente la había lastimado al haberse comportado como un animal?"

Terry se temió lo peor, conteniendo el aliento corrió al armario y lo abrió de un tirón, aunque la puerta estaba abierta, el mantenía la vista clavada en el piso, se rehusaba a mirar en su interior, temía encontrar el interior de aquel armario vacio, lentamente levanto la mirada, obligándose a mirar al interior.

En cuanto contemplo que todo estaba en su lugar dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo en los pulmones, respiro aliviado al observar que todo estaba ahí, después soltar nuevamente un suspiro cerró las puertas para después recargarse en ellas mientras sopesa sus opciones.

Terry estaba absorto en sus cavilaciones cuando un gran estruendo lo hizo sobresaltarse, aquel ruido fue como si dos grandes címbalos chocaran entre sí.

−o como dos ollas chocando entre sí.-dijo Terry en voz alta.

Ahí estaba su respuesta, Candy estaba en la cocina por qué no podía concebir que alguien del personal fuera capaz de generar semejante ruido, por lo que envolvió su cuerpo con una bata de seda azul, estaba por anudar la cintas de la bata cuando de nuevo se dejo escuchar otro estruendo, si le había quedado alguna duda ahora tenía la certeza de que la causante de semejante alboroto en la cocina era Candy por lo que con una sonrisa burlona deslizo sus pies en unas pantuflas para después bajar a la cocina.

*****************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*******************

−¡azúcar! Necesito azúcar

Había pasado toda la mañana subiendo y bajando por aquella escalerilla en busca de todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un pastel de chocolate.

La cocina nunca había sido su fuerte pero que tan difícil podía ser hacer un pastel, en Londres siempre había ayudado a Annie y a Patty, las había visto hacerlo infinidad de veces así que estaba segura de que podría hacerlo ella sola.

−Bien, que más necesito?

‒Mmmm ya tengo la leche, huevos, mantequilla, azúcar, canela, vainilla, el chocolate, mmmm que mas?, creo que eso es todo− dijo Candy mientras se encogía de hombros y observaba todos los ingredientes que estaban puestos en la mesa.

La cocinera le había ofrecido su ayuda pero ella se había negado, no podía permitir que nadie la ayudara, no cuando esta era una de las maneras en las que buscaba compensar a Terry y para que la reconciliación que habían tenido ayer por la noche fuera completa, deseaba confirmarle a Terry que lo amaba y para lograrlo estaba dispuesta a todo, así que empezaría por algo simple, le cocinaría un pastel.

−mmmm ahora debo mezclar todo. − Candy se giro para tomar un gran tazón metálico que se hallaba a sus espaldas, lo tomo con un rápido y brusco movimiento que provoco que una olla de acero que se encontraba en el borde de la barra cayera al piso haciendo un gran estruendo.

Había tratado de alcanzar aquella olla antes de que tocara el piso pero simplemente no había sido tan rápida, por un momento se quedo en silencio esperando que aquel ruido no hubiera despertado a Terry, porque deseaba sorprenderlo con el pastel para cuando despertara, se imaginaba la cara de asombro que pondría Terry y la sonrisa que se extendería en su rostro cuando viera lo que le había preparado.

Candy estaba metida en su ensoñación que sin querer había dejado caer nuevamente la olla al piso provocando otro estruendo el cual la saco de su ensoñación.

–¡tonta deja de soñar! Mejor ponte a trabajar si de verdad quieres sorprenderlo.

Volviendo a concentrarse en su trabajo Candy, tomo una taza medidora y procedió a medir las cantidades exactas que necesitaba.

Candy estaba tan ensimismada midiendo las cantidades exactas para la receta que no se percato que unos ojos azules la observaban desde el quicio de la puerta.

El corazón y el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo en el momento en el que visualizo a Candy en la cocina, se veía tan hermosa que solo observarla le quitaba el aliento, llevaba sus rizos sujetos en un coleta solo contenidos por un pequeño listón, llevaba un mandil con flores rojas y debajo de este aun estaba en bata de dormir y sus pies estaban calzados por unas cómodas pantuflas, la imagen le parecía una ilusión, era una imagen sacada de uno de sus sueños, le era imposible sentirse mas atraído hacia ella que en este momento por lo que en completo silencio se acerco a ella.

Candy sostenía a la altura de los ojos una taza de harina, entrecerraba un poco los ojos para asegurarse que había medido la cantidad exacta, estaba tan concentrada cuando un susurro con su nombre, el cual había sido tan suave como intenso provoco que todo su cuerpo se sobresaltara y su corazón se acelerara, sus manos temblaban de manera que termino mandando por los aires la taza de harina.

–"!dios! lo que Terry provocaba en su cuerpo con tan solo pronunciar su nombre"

Sentía su cuerpo como gelatina, las rodillas le temblaban sino encontraba algo de lo cual sostenerse caería al piso irremediablemente, como si Terry lo supiera deslizo sus manos sobre su cintura y la estrecho contra su cuerpo.

Un estremecimiento sumamente placentero había recorrido todo su cuerpo al tiempo que sentía las manos de Terry deslizándose por su cintura para después envolverla en un cálido abrazo, suavemente apoyo todo su cuerpo en el por qué ella ya no era capaz de sostenerse sobre sus rodillas, cerró los ojos y permitió que aquel calor la envolviera por completo, en medio del abrazo sintió como Terry apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y soltaba una risilla burlona al tiempo que caía sobre ellos una fina lluvia de harina.

Sin importarles que estuvieran cubiertos de harina ambos se quedaron inmóviles solo percibiendo su propia respiración y el latir acompasado de sus corazones mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban completamente.

–Que es lo que estás haciendo pecosa?

La voz de Terry sonaba tan dulce y suave en sus oídos que se pregunto si esto no sería un sueño, pero podía sentir el aliento de Terry cosquilleaba en el cuello y sentir sus brazos a su alrededor estrechándola cada vez mas contra su cuerpo, provocando que una ola de calor la envolviera, todas aquellas sensaciones le decían que esto era real y que no estaba soñando, en verdad estaban ahí los dos abrazados en la cocina.

Aunque ciertamente no le molestaba el silencio que se había cernido sobre ellos, aun así tenia curiosidad acerca de que era lo que estaba haciendo Candy en la cocina, por lo que la tomo de los hombros y la hizo girar en sus brazos para dejarla frente a él y poder ahogarse en aquellas esmeraldas y volver a preguntarle.

–que es lo que estás haciendo pecosa?

En cuanto lo tuvo en frente, sus ojos se clavaron en aquella boca que se movía de manera tan seductora mientras de esos labios salían palabras que no podía, que no le interesaba comprender, porque en estos momentos se había olvidado de todo, solo deseaba sentir esos labios sobre los suyos.

Terry esperaba que Candy hablara, pero solo había silencio, por lo que coloco un dedo debajo de su barbilla y el obligo a mirarlo a los ojos al tiempo que volvía a interrogarla.

De estar clavados en aquella boca, sus ojos se toparon con aquellos zafiros hipnotizantes, los cuales la miraban con tanta intensidad que provocaron que jadeara y soltara un pequeño gemido al tiempo que las palabras de Terry entraban en sus oídos.

–que es lo que estás haciendo pecosa?

Como siempre le pasaba cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, su mente perdía toda lógica por lo que siempre terminaba diciendo o haciendo lo que su cuerpo y corazón deseaban sin importar cuán descabellado fuera y esta ocasión no fue la excepción.

–quiero besarte

Con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro se acerco lentamente a ella, estando a unos escasos centímetros de sus labios él se detuvo como si dudara en besarla, en esos escasos segundos en los el que se mantenía alejado de sus labios, su expectación crecía, su corazón latía desbocado, ¡dios aquello la estaba matando¡, si Terry no la besaba en este instante moriría, estaba por abalanzarse sobre él cuando Terry soltó una pequeña risa para después decirle.

–realmente estas ansiosa, no es así pecas?

Estaba por sacarle la lengua y responderle cuando sus labios cayeron sobre los suyos, con suaves movimientos sintió como sus labios se acoplaban completamente, al tiempo que la instaba a separar ligeramente los labios para así profundizar más el beso, suavemente su lengua se deslizo en su interior recorriendo lenta y pausadamente cada rincón como si quisiera memorizar hasta la última parte, cada toque de su lengua le robaba el aliento y la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Se separaron por la falta de aliento pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro, se miraban con ojos anhelantes y llenos de amor, era una mirada tan intima la cual solo puede tener dos corazones que se han fundido en un mismo ser, fascinada por la sensación que recorría su cuerpo en momentos tan íntimos como este suavemente se recargo su cabeza en su hombro al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

Sus sentidos zumbaban en todo su cuerpo, estaba deseoso por tener a Candy aun más cerca pero sin embargo era más su curiosidad por saber que había estado haciendo Candy en la cocina, por lo que volvió a preguntarle.

‒no vas a decirme que estás haciendo, pequeña pecosa?

‒mmmm

Aun envuelta en sus brazos pudo notar como Candy se encogía entre sus brazos, como si estuviera apenada, aquella reacción solo servía para alentar su curiosidad por lo que resuelto a descubrir que era lo que le ocultaba Candy suavemente acerco mas su rostro y con la punta de su nariz acaricio su cuello al tiempo que volvía a preguntarle.

‒no vas a decirme, pecosa?

Menudo tramposo, sabía que sus caricias le cortaban la respiración y le robaban cualquier lógica, sus sentidos estaban tan embotados que no pensaba, solo deseaba sentir más, por lo que arqueo su cuerpo y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para así mayor acceso de su cuerpo a Terry.

Al notar la reacción de Candy ante tan suave caricia Terry detuvo su avance y ligeramente se separo de ella aunque hacerlo le costaba mucho más trabajo de lo que el suponía, ya que su cuerpo mismo protesto cuando la alejo de él.

Al percatarse que Terry detenía sus avances trato de acercarlo más a su cuerpo con sus manos pero Terry al notarlo, suavemente le detuvo las manos a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, extrañada por la situación abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miro confundida, no sabía que pasaba y temía haber hecho algo que lo molestara.

En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron comprendió que todo se debía a un juego ya que los ojos de Terry brillaban con intensidad y en su rostro había una sonrisa torcida, además de que le dedicaba una mirada llena de deseo, el tal el deseo que la hacía ruborizar de pies cabeza.

Aquel rubor que cubría las mejillas de Candy solo servía para incrementar su deseo, obligándose a controlar sus impulsos le dijo

‒vamos Candy dime que es lo que estabas haciendo para que podamos continuar

Como si pudiera ser posible Candy enrojeció aun más mientras que su boca se abría una y otra vez sin que pudiera articular palabra alguna.

Lentamente Terry con un dedo recorrió su cuello justo en la zona en la que se ponían notar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, y que en estos momentos parecía estar a punto de explotar mientras lo escuchaba decirle.

‒Candy?

Antes de que su cuerpo pudiera registrarlo nuevamente abrió la boca.

‒es que ….. No te lo puedo decir porque… es una sorpresa….. Y si te lo digo ya no lo seria o sí?

‒una sorpresa para mí?- pregunto Terry aun más curioso y decidido que antes porque si la sorpresa era para él estaba más que resuelto a descubrirla.

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios y hacia amago de no decir nada más.

‒así que no vas a decirme pecosa?- pregunto Terry a lo cual Candy solo respondió negando con la cabeza

‒Ya veremos…- dijo Terry mientras entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos y mostraba una sonrisa picara mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Por la mirada y los movimientos felinos, sabía que Terry tenia la firme determinación de hacerla hablar y que estaba dispuesto a todo, así que antes de que Terry pudiera tomarla en sus brazos y hacer lo que quisiera con ella, retrocedió un paso y otro más al percatarse que Terry estaba cada vez más cerca, instintivamente camino hacia atrás tratando de permanecer fuera de su alcance.

‒así que no me dirás Candy?

‒Nnnoo …. No lo hare.- dijo Candy mientras retrocedía un paso más.

Candy siguió retrocediendo hasta que pronto no pudo hacerlo más, había estado tan concentrada observando a Terry que no se había dado cuenta siquiera de que se había dirigido poco a poco hacia una esquina y ahora estaba acorralada entre la pared, la alacena y por Terry.

‒Parece que te has quedado sin lugar al cual huir pecosa, ¡estas a mi merced!

Candy trago saliva mientras trataba de pensar en cómo salir de aquella esquina.

‒ultima oportunidad, vas a decirme o no pecosa?

Candy no podía hablar solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

‒bien, ¡tu lo pediste!

En el momento en que las palabras de Terry perpetraron sus oídos cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que su cuerpo registrara algo, un beso, una caricia, algo lo que sea que Terry tuviera en mente, estaba a la expectativa, pero el tiempo transcurría y no pasaba nada por lo que lentamente abrió los ojos y observo como Terry estaba enfrente de ella y la observaba con una mirada enigmática.

Creyendo que Terry no haría nada, se relajo cuando de pronto sintió las manos de Terry en sus costados y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

‒Ja! Que creíste que te dejaría escapar?

‒jajajajajajajajaja ¡basta! jajajajajajajaja

‒Terry no jajajajaja cosquillas no jajajajaja

‒vamos dímelo pecosa?

‒jajajajaja ¡ya! Jajajajaja ¡basta Terry! Jajajajaja

‒dímelo Candy?

‒jajaja está bien jajajajaja me rindo jajaja te diré jajaja te diré.

Después de unos momentos en los que Candy recobro el aliento, Terry la tomo de la mano y la guio de vuelta a la mesa.

‒Y bien pecosa, que pensabas hacer con todo esto?- dijo Terry mientras hacia un ademan con la mano.

Después de hacer un puchero Candy le dijo

‒Uff era una sorpresa pero pensaba…. cocinarte …..Un pastel.-dijo Candy mientras envolvía nerviosamente las manos en los pliegues de su bata.

Escuchar que Candy deseaba cocinar especialmente para él lo hizo sentirse conmovido, pues nunca nadie antes se había tomado tal molestia, por lo que se acerco a ella y suavemente tomo sus manos y las beso tiernamente.

Por unos instantes ambos se quedaron así mirándose sin decir palabras, mientras Terry se ahogaba en esas esmeraldas un recuerdo llego a su mente, se trataban de algo que le había dicho su mejor amigo y ahora cuñado, Albert.

Flashback.

A un día de su boda se había reunido con Albert en su apartamento para celebrar su última noche de soltero y la tarde había discurrido entre bromas y copas, casi al final de la velada Albert le había dicho.

̶ si vas casarte con mi hermana debes tener estomago de hierro o mejor dicho no tenerlo.

̶ ¡bah! No puede ser tan mala

̶ ¡Ja! No me creas pero ya lo comprobaras tu mismo y me darás la razón….. Eso si es que vives para contarlo.

Fin del flashback

Recordando las palabras de Albert y movido por la curiosidad de querer saber que tan mala era Candy en la cocina le dijo.

̶ Y dime Candy como pensabas hacer ese pastel?

̶ pues ya tenía todos los ingredientes e iba a empezar a mezclar los ingredientes cuando tú llegaste.- dijo Candy mientras se encogía suavemente de hombros.

̶ bien veamos que tenemos aquí?

̶ leche, huevo, mmmm no veo la harina, ¿pensabas hacer un pastel sin harina?.- dijo Terry mientras miraba los ingredientes que estaban sobre la mesa.

̶ la tenia pero ha volado por el aire y me ha caído encima gracias a cierto chico.- dijo Candy mientras le hacía notar a Terry por primera vez que estaba toda cubierta de harina a lo cual Terry respondió con una sonrisa mientras con una mano le sacudía suavemente un poco de harina que tenia sobre la cabeza.

̶ ya vamos, no te quejes tanto pecosa y dime que más tienes aquí?

Después de hacer un puchero Candy le dijo.

̶ Pues hay mantequilla, canela, vainilla, azúcar glas.-a medida que Candy iba mencionando los ingredientes se los iba acercando a Terry para que pudiera verlos.

̶ Y por último el ingrediente principal ¡chocolate!.- dijo Candy mientras introducía un dedo en el chocolate para después llevárselo a la boca.

Candy saboreaba el chocolate mientras Terry la miraba enarcando una ceja y con voz seria le decía.

̶ yo diría que mas que prepararme un pastel deseas deshacerte de mi

Candy trago en seco ante las palabras de Terry, no sabía que quería decir con eso.

Terry miraba con ojos divertidos la expresión estupefacta de Candy, no pudiendo resistirse más, después de soltar una leve carcajada le dijo.

̶ Eso lo digo porque esto no es canela es comino y esto no es vainilla es salsa de soya, además de esto es bicarbonato y no azúcar glas.

Candy enmudeció no sabía que decir, estaba apenada.

─eeee este yoo ….. Mmmm…. No sé qué decirte.

─pues simple pecosa di que querías asesinarme- dijo Terry mientras se encogía de hombros como si aquello no tuviera importancia.

─ ¡Terry!

Candy no pudo decir más ya que Terry rompió a reír a carcajadas ante su atónita mirada.

─jajajajajajajaja.- Terry se sujetaba el estomago mientras trataba de contener la risa pero simplemente no podía.

─!Terry! … no te rías...- decía Candy mientras trataba de no reírse pero simplemente le fue imposible no unirse a Terry.

Cuando por fin pudo dejar de reírse y recobrar un poco el aliento, suavemente Terry coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Candy para después decirle.

─Albert tenía razón.

─Albert?.- pregunto Candy mientras se preguntaba dónde estaría su hermano ahora

─si Albert me advirtió que eras un peligro en la cocina y yo no le creí pero es verdad jajajajaja.

Candy hizo un mohín para después sacarle la lengua mientras adoptaba una postura digna y se prometía a si misma que haría pagar a Albert por decirle eso a Terry.

De pronto sintió el suelo desaparecer por debajo de sus pies por lo que soltó un pequeño grito

─ ¡Terry!

─sabes? Aun no quiero morir así que te mantendré alejada de la cocina.- dijo Terry mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a salir de la cocina.

─¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! ¿Adonde me llevas Terry?

─te llevo donde pueda quitarte toda esa harina y todo lo demás que traes puesto.- dijo Terry mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le dedicaba una sonrisa picara.

─Terry pero yo…

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que decía Candy, Terry siguió con ella entre sus brazos su camino hacia su habitación.

********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*******************

En cuanto Ruth percibió la presencia de Terry en la cocina procuro dejarlos a solas, por lo que había instado a la cocinera y a las dos mucamas por medio de señas a salir para que la intimidad de sus patrones no se viera interrumpida.

Asegurándose de que nadie se aproximara y los interrumpiera, se había quedado parada afuera de la puerta de servicio, las paredes eran gruesas pero aun así se filtraban atreves de los muros las risas y las palabras dichas en voz alta, sintiéndose que violaba la privacidad de sus patrones se alejo de la puerta y se puso a mirar con aire ausente por la ventana.

"Era un lindo día, el sol brillaba sobre los botones de las rosas que últimamente estaban floreciendo gracias a los cuidados que la señora Candy les daba, en los últimos meses muchas cosas habían cambiado y no solo había florecido el amor entre sus patrones sino todo y todos de alguna manera también habían florecido, o casi todos"

pensaba Ruth cuando de pronto en su mirada se cruzo, una caballera rubia deslustrada y descuidada, con un suspiro reconoció la escueta silueta de Susana, la chica se paseaba por el rosedal como si fuera un alma en pena, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, su piel había adquirido un tono mortecino, aunque ciertamente verla causaba pena a cualquiera había algo que le parecía extraño y le hacía pensar que algo tramaba, por lo cual se dijo así misma que valdría la pena tenerla vigilada con el fin de que no causara más dificultades en el matrimonio de sus patrones.

Cuando por fin cesaron las risas, tímidamente entreabrió la puerta para asegurarse de que la cocina se encontraba vacía y cuando así fue todos regresaron a sus deberes.

Estaba por tomar una cesta y doblar la ropa recién lavada cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta con enérgicos golpes.

Sorprendida por la situación se apresuro a abrir la puerta, en cuanto vio quien estaba en llamaba a la puerta le sorprendió mucho, en el quicio de la puerta una chica que se encontraba con las mejillas enrojecidas debido al esfuerzo, la joven respiraba entrecortadamente y difícilmente podía hablar por lo que después de unos segundos en los que pudo tomar aire empezó a hablar de forma intempestiva.

─!el doctor! Esta el doctor?, rápido es una emergencia.

─si, espera aquí voy por el.- dijo Ruth mientras echaba a correr por las escaleras.

Con el corazón brincándole en el pecho logro llegar a la recamara de su patrones, sabía que interrumpiría algo, pero era una emergencia y necesitaban a un doctor, respiro hondamente antes de llamar a la puerta.

─toc, toc.-

Espero pero no hubo respuesta por lo que volvió a llamar pero al no recibir respuesta, decidida giro el pomo y abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para descubrir que la habitación estaba vacía, estaba por salir de la habitación y buscarlos en otro lado cuando escucho voces provenientes del baño, sin dudarlo se acerco y llamo a la puerta.

─toc, toc, toc.

─!ahora no!.- respondió una voz masculina mientras se escuchaban pequeñas risitas

─!señor! se trata de una emergencia.- aun más nerviosa e incómoda dijo Ruth

─que tipo de emergencia?.- se oyó de nuevo una voz masculina

─está aquí una chica, la cual lo busca y dice que se trata de una emergencia que necesita de un doctor urgentemente.- aun estaba hablando cuando se escucho el sonido del golpeteo del agua y poco después se abrió la puerta para dejar a la vista a su joven patrón envuelto en una bata de baño.

─ayúdela a salir de la bañera.-dijo Terry mientras pasaba junto a ella.

Rápidamente entro en el cuarto de baño y ayudo a Candy a salir de la bañera para después ayudarla a ataviarse en un sencillo vestido color rosa pálido.

Después de que dejara Candy en las manos de Ruth, Terry se enfundo lo mas rápido que pudo en unos pantalones y una camisa, con el cabello goteando sobre sus hombros y la camisa a medio abrochar salió de la habitación con pasos acelerados.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*******************

vestida con su pulcro e impecable uniforme parada junto a la puerta se encontraba Flammy, con la vista clavada en las escaleras esperaba que en algún momento por esas descendiera el doctor, mientras sentía el lento transcurrir el tiempo dejo escapar un leve suspiro, sabía que debía mantenerse en calma pero ya comenzaba a desesperarse y poco a poco dejaba traslucir lo nerviosa y angustiada que se encontraba y el silencio que la rodeaba solo incrementaba su inquietud por lo que comenzaba a frotarse nerviosamente las manos, tenía poco de haber llegado pero los minutos se habían alargado tanto que le parecía que llevaba horas esperando que apareciera el doctor.

Con cada minuto que pasaba estaba más desesperada e intranquila, por lo que se preguntaba sino debía ir ella misma a buscar al doctor, le había dicho a la mucama que era una emergencia pero que podía saber ella cuan urgente era la situación, tal vez debió haberle dicho que la vida de dos personas dependía de esto, o tal vez debió ser ella quien fuera a buscar al doctor personalmente, frotándose nerviosamente las manos se dijo así misma que no había tiempo que perder por lo que se ajusto los lentes y se preparaba para subir por aquella escalera cuando de pronto escucho el fuerte sonido de pisadas que descendían rápidamente, soltando un suspiro, agradeció mentalmente que el doctor pronto estaría aquí.

****************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT********************

Descendió a toda prisa los escalones mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba, ¿Cuál era la emergencia?, ¿Quién estaría herido?, ¿y si había una emergencia por qué no se había hecho cargo el doctor Martin?, ¿o acaso seria el herido o enfermo?, planteándose una lista de posibles enfermedades y tratamientos atravesó a toda prisa el salón para encontrarse con Flammy, aun se encontraba a medio camino cuando Flammy le dijo.

—¡doctor por favor venga conmigo! Es una emergencia

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?.- pregunto Terry

—no hay tiempo que perder, vamos le explicare en el camino.

—no puedo ir si no me dices que se trata, debo estar preparado con todo lo necesario

─no se preocupe yo me he encargado de todo, solo que el asunto se ha complicado y necesito un doctor.

Terry no contesto solo la miraba con ojos inquisitivos, sabía que Flammy era una enfermera muy capaz pero aun así le preocupaba.

−no hay tiempo que perder, confié en mi se lo pido, la vida de una mujer depende de que no perdamos mas el tiempo.

Tanto su naturaleza medica como humana le decía que no podía negarse y menos cuando sabia que la vida de una mujer corría peligro, por lo que simplemente le dijo.

−está bien vamos.

Sin perder tiempo Flammy si giro y salió por la puerta, Terry la seguía de cerca cuando escucho la voz de Candy que le decía.

−!Terry espera! Voy contigo.

Ver a Candy a la mitad de la escalera le hizo saltar el corazón, descendía apresuradamente mientras Ruth a cuestas trataba de anudar las cintas del vestido a su espalda, se alegraba de verla por lo que le sonrió mientras le tendía una mano.

Justo en el ultimo escalón Candy se detuvo y se giro para decir algo al oído a Ruth a lo cual esta solo respondió asintiendo la cabeza mientras le decía algo en voz baja, desde aquella distancia no podía saber que era lo que decían entre labios Candy y Ruth pero recordando que no tenía más tiempo que perder insto a Candy a apresurarse.

‒!vamos Candy no hay tiempo!

Ambos tomados de la mano salieron de la mansión y subieron a la carreta que Flammy llevaba, apenas estuvieron sobre la carreta Flammy había halado las riendas a los caballos y estos habían salido a todo galope.

−bien Flammy dime de qué se trata?.- pregunto Terry una vez que estuvieron en camino

−pues vera doctor se trata de ….

Flammy comenzó a hablar y a explicar la situación a Terry.

***********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*******************

Después de viajar por más de diez minutos a toda velocidad por fin se encontraban frente a una pequeña granja, en cuanto el carruaje se detuvo Flammy bajo de un salto y procedió a llamar a la Puerta con golpes frenéticos.

—¡Marianne! ¡Marianne! Soy Flammy traje al doctor

Como respuesta al llamado de Flammy salió un pequeño de seis años que lloraba profusamente mientras corría hacia Flammy y le decía

—¡Mi mami! A mi mami le duele mucho.

—lo sé pequeño pero traje al doctor y el ayudara a tu mami y a tu hermanito.- decía Flammy mientras trataba de hacer a un lado al pequeño para que pudieran pasar al interior de la pequeña casa.

Terry se acerco al pequeño y le dijo

—no te preocupes pequeño yo ayudare a tu madre.- le dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza

—tu… me … lo prometes?-pregunto el pequeño mientras con una manita se limpiaba las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas

−si pero ahora vamos, llévame con tu madre..- dijo Terry mientras tomaba de la mano al pequeño y este lo conducía al interior de la casa.

El pequeño los había conducido a un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba al final de un pasillo, lentamente el pequeño abrió la puerta dejando al descubierto una cama donde reposaba una mujer que gemía lastimeramente mientras con una de sus manos sujetaba su enorme vientre mientras que con la otra se hacía con fuerzas de las sabanas, después de unos segundos la mujer hablo entrecortadamente.

−!Fla…mmy re…gresas…te!

− te dije que lo haría y que traería conmigo al doctor.

La mujer no pudo contestar ya que en ese momento tuvo una contracción y solo pudo soltar un grito de dolor.

Al escuchar a la mujer gritar de dolor Terry se acerco a la cama y observo cuidadosamente a la mujer, _**tenia mueca de dolor y algunos mechones de cabello húmedo que se le había pegado a la frente***_

Con sumo cuidado Terry había puesto una mano sobre la mano de la mujer por lo cual esta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras estrujaba fuertemente la mano que le tendía y gemía lastimeramente.

−_**!aguanta, aguanta Marianne! el doctor te ayudara ahora mismo.**_

La mujer solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras trataba de soportar el dolor.

−!Candy ven aquí! Toma la mano de Marianne.- Terry le pidió a Candy que se acercara ya que se había quedado parada en la puerta.

Candy se acerco a la mujer y lentamente tomo su mano y la envolvió con las suyas.

−bien voy a revisarte Marianne.- le dijo Terry mientras procedía a descubrir su vientre y sus piernas.

**Tranquila, tranquila, ….aguanta.-le dijo Terry mientras apoyaba cuidadosamente las manos sobre su piel estirada ardiente y seca.**

_**Frunciendo el entrecejo siguió palpando el hinchado vientre por todos lados y de reojo observaba las reacciones de la paciente, de Flammy y de Candy, y esta última lo observaba cuidadosamente mientras en su rostro se leía claramente los deseos enormes que tenia por ser útil.**_

-_**bien- dijo Terry después de suspirar se levanto de la cama ya que por fuera no podía ver nada mas.- hagamos la exploración interna.**_

_**Tocándola suavemente comenzó a palpar el vientre hinchado, mientras la mujer gemía, se estiraba, crispaba los dedos, arrugaba las sabanas**_, Terry sabia que esto era sumamente doloroso para ella pero era necesario para saber en qué posición se encontraba la criatura.

Después de palpar el vientre de la mujer, Terry suspiro pesadamente pues sabía que el trabajo de parto no seria fácil para la criatura ni para la madre, el niño se encontraba en posición transversal, una de las posiciones más complicadas.

Durante sus viajes había atendido algunos partos pero ninguno en una situación y posición tan complicada como esta.

Suavemente se acerco a la mujer y le dijo

—no te mentiré, tu bebe esta en mala posición y no puede nacer, por lo que tendré que acomodarlo para que pueda nacer, pero el hacerlo es muy peligroso tanto para la criatura como para ti, pero hare todo lo posible para que tu y tu bebe estén bien.

—no ….. Importa lo que…. tengas que hacer….. Pero salva a mi bebe…. sálvalo.- decía Marianne mientras miraba a los ojos al doctor.

Terry volvió a suspirar mientras sujetaba las manos de Marianne le dijo a Flammy.

—Flammy prepara todo, haremos un viraje.-dijo Terry

Inmediatamente Flammy comenzó a traer a la habitación toallas y sabanas limpias así como una palangana con agua caliente, también había traído algunos cuantos instrumentos como tijeras, bisturí, agujas, gasas, alcohol, y un poco de anestesia.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Terry se lavo y se coloco los guantes mientras que Flammy le decía los signos vitales de la paciente.

—pulso 85 por minuto, respiración 15 por minuto, tensión arterial 130/80 mm/hg.

−bien, ahora verifica la dilatación de la paciente.- pidió Terry.

−11cms doctor.

Mientras Terry y Flammy intercambiaban palabras de las cuales Candy no entendía, solo se quedo observando mientras se hacia la nota mental de pedirle a Terry que le explicara todas aquellas palabras raras.

Aunque Flammy estaba ocupada atendiendo a la paciente pudo ver la expresión confundida de Candy y por ella se daba cuenta que Candy seguía siendo una ignorante cosa la cual la molestaba aun mas por que ciertamente para ella Candy solo era una niña rica que estaba encaprichada con ser enfermera y estaba segura que esto para ella era solo un juego para ella y eso era algo que no podía tolerar por lo cual ella en cada oportunidad que tenia se encargaba de demostrarle y hacerle notar que no tenía las cualidades necesarias para ser una enfermera y esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción por lo cual siguió hablando en términos médicos.

‒¡calma Marianne! Trata de respirar más lentamente o te hiperventilaras.- le dijo Flammy a la paciente mientras esta comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

‒!no … puedo respirar!- Marianne hablaba entrecortadamente.

Acercándose a la paciente Flammy volvió a revisar los signos vitales de la paciente.

‒!doctor! la paciente presenta taquicardia, disnea y las contracciones cada vez son más seguidas.-llamo Flammy a Terry.

Terry se apresuro a lavarse y a decirle a Flammy que se alistara para la operación mientras que podía oír a Candy decirle a Marianne.

_**-¡Aguanta, Aguanta!**_ –Candy balbuceaba tiernamente mientras quitaba un mecho de cabello de su rostro_**.- El doctor te ayudara ahora mismo.**_

-_**no tengo fuerzas…., no …. ¡Ya no tengo fuerzas!...!no lo soportare!.**_- decía Marianne mientras hacía con fuerzas las manos de Candy.

-no temas, no temas.- balbuceaba Candy.

_**-¡lo soportaras!.-**_ dijo Flammy mientras se acercaba con una jeringuilla en las manos.-_**ahora te darte algo… No sentirás nada.**_

_**Con un fondo de gemidos y lamentos la decisión ya se adueñado de él y tenía en la cabeza un plan firme y determinado**_ aun cuando nunca había realizado un viraje, estaba determinado a salvar a la mujer y a su hijo por lo que mentalmente repasa sus clases de medicina.

"**debía introducir una mano y con la otra ayudarse desde afuera para ejecutar el viraje, cuidadosamente e insistentemente debía hacer bajar una piernecita y tirando de ella extraer al bebe"**

-¡ah! ¡Ah!.- grito de pronto la mujer, durante unos segundos e agito tratando de apartarse de Flammy la cual en estos momentos la anestesiaba.

Con paso firme y determinado Terry se planto frente a la mujer que reposa en la cama y dijo.

**-bien comencemos**.

********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*******************

_**En un charco de sangre, con los brazos ensangrentados hasta el codo trataba de quitar las sabanas con manchas sanguinolentas, coágulos rojos y bolas de gasa, se encontraba Terry mientras mantenía la vista clavada en Flammy.**_

_**Flammy tenía al recién nacido y le daba golpecitos, el bebe estaba callado, su cabeza parecía sujeta por un hilo colgaba sin vida y se balanceaba de un lado a otro… pero de pronto se escucho algo como un chirrido o un gemido y después se oyó el primer grito ronco y débil.**_

‒_**!está vivo! Esta vivo!-**_ murmuro Candy exhalaba visiblemente aliviada.

Al escuchar la suave voz de Candy Terry se giro y la miro y lo que vio en su rostro lo maravillo.

Lo miraba fijamente con ojos brillosos y una sonrisa iluminada, su expresión era de tal asombro que era como si hubiera contemplado un milagro, un poco cohibido por la mirada de adoración que Candy le dedicaba se acerco a Marianne que en estos momentos se encontraba despertando de los efectos de la anestesia, tomando sus signos vitales le dijo.

‒despierta mujer, abre los ojos y conoce a tu hijo.

En ese momento se acercaba Flammy con el recién nacido envuelto en una sabana, el cual haciendo usos de sus pulmones saludaba a su madre.

Flammy entrego al recién nacido a la madre y después se acerco al doctor para felicitarlo por la operación.

‒_**doctor, ha hecho usted muy bien el viraje con mucha seguridad.**_

Terry exhalo visiblemente exhausto pero plenamente satisfecho de su labor pues había puesto todo su esfuerzo en salvar a aquella mujer y a su hijo y se sentía vencedor de haberlo logrado.

‒aunque después de una operación tan complicada hay que esperar a ver qué ocurre después.- dijo Terry

‒si lo sé doctor, pero yo misma me quedare a cuidarla.- dijo Flammy

‒bien me parece bien, mandare a alguien de la mansión para que la ayude y pueda llamarme en caso necesario, si algo sucede no dude en llamarme entendido?- dijo Terry mientras se lavaba.

‒si doctor así se hará.- dijo Flammy mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Después de lavarse Terry salió de la habitación y busco al pequeño que los había recibido cuando llegaron, sabía que debía estar asustado y preocupado por su madre por lo que empezó a llamarlo.

‒¿pequeño?, ¿donde estas?.-

Terry deambulaba por la pequeña estancia buscando al niño ya que tenia algunos minutos buscándolo, estaba por buscar en otra habitación cuando lo encontró acurrucado detrás de un gran sofá, el niño estaba hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo de madera, el niño tenía el rostro oculto entre sus manos mientras con voz suave y entrecortaba llamaba a su padre.

‒!papa! regresa pronto, ven rápido que mami te necesita.

Terry conmovido se acerco al pequeño y le acaricio la cabeza mientras le decía.

‒no te mas tu mama está bien.

En cuanto el niño lo escucho se descubrió el rostro dejando ver que por sus mejillas corrían sendas lágrimas, con ojos llenos de esperanza el niño le pregunto.

‒De veras?

‒si, por que no vienes conmigo y conoces a tu hermanito.- dijo Terry mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño y lo conducía a la habitación.

Iba a la mitad del pasillo cuando Terry le pregunto al niño.

‒y tu padre pequeño?

‒papa fue a vender la cosecha y regresa mañana. Dijo el pequeño.

En cuanto entraron en la habitación el pequeño salto de los brazos de Terry y corrió hacia su madre a la cual abrazo fuertemente.

Sin decir palabra alguna Candy se había acercado a Terry y delicadamente poso su cabeza en el hombro de Terry mientras con ojos atentos observaban la reunión entre madre e hijo.

Después de examinar por última vez a la madre y al pequeño Terry salió de la pequeña casa en compañía de Candy que desde hace un rato se mantenía callada aunque en su rostro había un sonrisa, Terry se preguntaba en que estaba pensando.

******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT********************

Terry y Candy habían recorrido el camino a casa en completo silencio y a paso apresurado pues cuando salieron de casa de Marianne había anochecido.

En cuanto llegaron a la reja de la mansión, Terry se detuvo y le dijo a Candy.

‒vamos pecosa baja.-

‒pero….. Por qué?.- pregunto Candy visiblemente confundida.

‒no te preocupes pecosa, pero ya es tarde y debo ir al pueblo a avisar al doctor Martin lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde.- dijo Terry mientras ayudaba a Candy a desmontar del caballo.

Candy estaba por decir que lo acompañaría sin importar lo tarde que fuera pero de pronto recordó el favor que le había pedido a Ruth, por lo que bajo del caballo y le dijo.

‒está bien me quedare, pero regresa pronto…

‒que acaso me extrañaras?.- pregunto Terry enarcando una ceja

‒naa.- dijo Candy mientras hacia un mohín pero cuando en realidad ya empezaba a extrañarlo.

Antes de que Terry le respondiera le dijo.

‒cuando vuelvas te tendré preparada una sorpresa.- dijo Candy mientras lo empujaba suavemente y lo instaba a marcharse.

‒está bien, me voy, solo espero que no cocines.- dijo Terry para después soltar una pequeña risa.

‒!Terry!.- dijo Candy pero su voz quedo ahogada por el galopar apresurado del caballo que en estos momentos se alejaba de ella.

Continuara…..

Próximo capítulo 33 parte III sección B.

*fragmentos tomados del libro morfina de Mijaíl Burgákov.

Nota del autor:

Antes que nada una disculpa a todas aquellas que me leen, y más aun aquellas que me pisan los talones siempre pidiéndome que actualice pronto, gracias a todas ustedes que me leen y me dejan un review al menos para decirme que me apure y actualice, gracias a todas.

También gracias a todas las chicas que me han añadido como favorito y que siguen esta loka historia y gracias a las chicas que se han dado una vuelta por mi otra loka historia "un amor atraves de las lunas", gracias por sus reviews.

Nathalie: una disculpa del tamaño del mundo pues en este cap. te prometí una de esas escenas que tanto te gustan, y no creas que se me olvide solo que este cap. Me quedo kilométrico y lo dividí en dos partes y bueno en la sección "b" ahí estará esa escena que te prometí, así que aun estoy en deuda contigo.

Me van a matar si ya lo sé, claro la mayoría de ustedes ya quiere ponerme la soga al cuello por andar desaparecida tanto tiempo, y no es para menos, pero pues bueno tuve una que otra zancadilla que después de mucho esfuerzo por fin salte, aquí estoy para lo que sigue.

Bueno con respecto al capítulo les digo pues este es uno de lo que más trabajo me ha costado y bueno la escena de la cocina se me hizo eterna aunque eso si la disfrute palabra por palabra, y bueno como notaron tome y adapte unos fragmentos de otro libro muy bueno lo recomiendo mucho, se que la escena del parto fue para muy compleja y complicada porque pues en ese sentido mi experiencia es nula así que espero que aquellas que ya son madre puedan llenar con su imaginación y vivencias los huecos que con palabras no pude llenar.

Bueno sin más por el momento me despido y nos leemos pronto.

Atte. Kika White.


	37. 33 parte III seccion B esqueletos al

**Un amor inesperado**

Capitulo 33 parte III sección B.

Esta parte es solo un complemento del capítulo anterior así que no será muy largo pero sucederán cosas interesantes.

"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada. "

Lakewood, América.

En medio de una nube de polvo, rodeada solo por el silencio de la noche, mantiene la vista clavada en la figura que poco a poco es tragada por la oscuridad, conforme pasa los segundos puede sentir como se va esfumando el calor de su corazón y poco a poco va siendo reemplazado por una fría corriente que la estremece hasta los huesos, tratando de mantener el calor se envuelve con sus propios brazos mientras lentamente desde el fondo de su ser deja salir un suspiro, al tiempo que pide al cielo que Terry no tarde.

Camina por el sendero de manera pausada mientras mantiene la vista clavada en el césped que pisan sus pequeños pies, hace minutos que Terry se ha marchado pero ya lo echa de menos, como quisiera que en estos momentos la cobijaran sus brazos y que le brindara aquella sonrisa que le calienta la sangre, de solo pensarlo, un rubor cubre sus mejillas y la hace sonreír ampliamente mientras recuerda que debe preparar la sorpresa de Terry con energías renovadas sonríe para sus adentros y camina hacia al interior de la mansión.

**********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**********************

Ocultas detrás de un rosedal se encuentran Susana y su madre, las cuales llevan horas ocultas en las sombras esperando el regreso de Terry y Candy.

‒!no, no puede ser! Terry se ha ido y ahora que haremos mama?.- dice Susana al contemplar que Terry se aleja a todo galope de la mansión.

‒haremos lo que tenemos planeado.- dice su madre

‒pero no tiene caso si Terry no está, mama.- dice Susana.

‒mmmm tal vez sea mejor así, puede que incluso sea más fácil .- dice su madre mientras ve de reojo el caminar pausado de Candy por el jardín.

‒no, no lo creo, será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana, mama.- dice Susana mientras trata de salir de su escondite

‒!no! Susy esta es nuestra oportunidad, no podemos desaprovecharla, ven Susy hagámoslo de una vez.- dice su madre mientras retiene a Gusana por uno de los brazos

−¡buff! esta bien mama, pero no le veo el caso.-dice Susana

************************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*******************

Con la luz de luna como guía, camina lentamente por el sendero tapizado de adoquines color rojo, mantiene la vista clavada en el suelo mientras repasa mentalmente lo planeado para esta noche.

−mmmm la cena con los platillos favoritos de Terry, las velas, una botella de vino, dos copas, rosas y la rop….

En medio de sus cavilaciones escucha un susurro cerca del rosedal y aunque esta oscuro nunca ha temido a la oscuridad por lo que decide acercarse a inspeccionar de que se trata.

Con cada paso que da esta mas cerca del rosedal y puede oír mas claramente las voces de dos mujeres que parecen discutir.

‒!vamos Susy déjame ayudarte!

‒Nnnoo ….. Mamma … es mi trabajo… yo lo hare .. ..Sola.- dice Susana mientras trata de arrastrar por el camino una pesada cesta cargada de leña.

A pesar de que esta oscuro desde aquella distancia Candy puede observar que Susana se encuentra sumamente demacrada, luce una figura desgarbada y escuálida, bajo la luz de la luna puede observar el tono mortecino de su piel y como su cabello se encuentra hecho un estropajo, de no ser porque Susana se mueve daría por sentado que se trata de un cadáver, Candy se queda atónita ante la imagen fantasmal de Susana.

−¡Susy vamos no te fuerces mas! Déjame ayudarte hija mía!.- dice la madre de Susana al borde de las lagrimas.

Al escuchar la voz quebrada y el tono desesperado que emplea la madre de Susana, siente como en su interior su corazón se encoje, al igual que sus pulmones, no solo siente que le falta el aire sino que siente un profundo dolor y pena por aquella chica, viendo el esfuerzo que le supone a la pobre chica arrastrar aquella pesada carga de leña sumamente conmovida Candy sin dudarlo se acerca a ella.

Desde la distancia Gina Marlowe tuerce su boca en una sonrisa maliciosa al percatarse que Candy observa la escena sumamente preocupada, por lo que se acerca a Susana y le susurro al oído.

‒!la tenemos!, ha caído.

Escuchando a su madre, Susana empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, simulaba tirar con todas sus fuerzas de la cesta mientras empezaba a soltar pequeños jadeos por el esfuerzo.

‒!no! espera si sigues haciendo eso te lastimaras.-dijo Candy acercandose a Susana y a su madre.

Susana sonríe maliciosamente cuando escucha la voz de Candy a sus espaldas, como lo había dicho su madre, la tonta ha caído, ahora solo quedaba tomar el leño y darle un buen porrazo en la cabeza, sí, eso es lo que le gustaría hacer pero su madre tiene otros planes y a sabiendas que su madre no le dejaría hacerlo prosigue con su actuación.

Al estar de frente a Susana observa que no solo esta pálida sino que sus ojos están hundidos y están rodeados por un halo color malva, aun en la oscuridad puede ver la apariencia tan desmejorada de Susana, si antes creía que Susana era una chica frágil ahora parecía una varita de nardo apunto de quebrarse, sin lugar a dudas Susana se encontraba por lo menos enferma y siendo así no debería estar haciendo cosas tan pesadas, piensa Candy en sus adentros.

‒Susana permíteme ayudarte.- dice mientras trata de tomar la cesta por uno de los extremos.

Percibiendo la acción de Candy, su madre se adelanta y le dice.

‒!oh no! No hace falta señora, no podríamos abusar así de usted y de la generosidad de su esposo.- dice mientras toma uno de los extremos de la cesta, evitando así que Candy descubra que todo es una farsa y que la cesta está repleta de mantas y solo lleva leños en su superficie.

‒no… se …..Moleste señora…. Yo …. Puedo hacerlo… no se preocupe por mi.- dice Susana mientras finge hacer un esfuerzo aun mayor tratando de tirar de la cesta.

‒pero …

‒no queremos dar molestias señora ya es demasiado la generosidad de su esposo al permitirnos quedarnos aquí después del grave error que cometió mi Susy.- dice la madre de Susana mientras trata de ayudar a esta a llevar la leña al interior de la casa.

‒pero esto parecer ser demasiado duro para ustedes tal vez deba hablar con Terry….

‒oh no señora, no, nosotras no queremos dar mas molestias, no se preocupe yo me encargare de ayudar a mi pobre hija.- dice su madre mientras percibe en la distancia la presencia de Ruth por lo cual para que no eche a perder lo que han logrado se apresura a llevar la leña.

Candy esta por rebatir el comentario de la señora Marlowe cuando escucha desde la distancia que Ruth la llama.

‒!señora Candy!

‒!ahora voy Ruth!.- dice Candy.

Durante el instante en que quito los ojos de las Marlowe estas rápidamente se alejaron de su vista, por lo que cuando Candy se volvió para buscarlas estas ya han desaparecido entre los arboles del jardín.

Pensativa en la situación de las Marlowe Candy retoma el sendero que lleva a la mansión.

"Tal vez debería hablar con Terry, esas labores son muy pesadas para una chica como Susana, tal vez podríamos buscarle una labor mas fácil y llevadera en el interior de la mansión"

‒!oh señora Candy aquí esta!.

Ruth interrumpe sus cavilaciones en cuanto la ve entrar en el pórtico de la casa, la había visto caminar por el sendero pero de pronto había desaparecido de su vista por lo que había salido a buscarla.

‒¿Susana se encuentra enferma, Ruth?.- fue lo primero que pregunto Candy cuando se encontró con ella.

‒mmmm podría decirse que se encuentra un poco desmejorada pero nada de cuidado, solo debe comer bien y dormir lo suficiente.-(porque la gusana enferma esta desde que nació, opps sorry no me controlo, jojo.)

Después de unos momentos en los que observo como Candy se mantenía en silencio, preocupada por la actitud de su patrona, Ruth busco en los alrededores con la mirada a Susana y a su madre pero debido a la poca luz no pudo ver mas allá del rosedal, solo esperaba que Candy no hubiera tenido el disgusto de encontrarse con ellas, por lo que decidida a sacarla del ensimismamiento le dice.

‒ señora Candy ya está todo listo, he hecho lo que me pidió.-

‒¿si? ¡Que bueno! ven vamos ayúdame a prepararme que Terry no debe tardar en volver.- con energía renovada Candy tomo la mano de Ruth y la arrastro al interior de la mansión.

************************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*******************

Había corrido por los caminos a todo galope, pero aun así el tiempo se le hace eterno y la distancia kilométrica, ansioso por retornar a los brazos de Candy fustiga una vez más al caballo, el cual responde con un fuerte relincho mientras los cascos del caballo golpean con mayor fuerza y velocidad el camino de tierra.

Después de unos minutos por fin había llegado al pueblo, sin siquiera aminorar la marcha sigue su camino hasta la clínica del doctor Martin.

En cuanto estuvo frente a la clínica descendió del caballo de un salto y sin perder tiempo, se apresura a entrar a la clínica.

Sin detenerse a saludar a las enfermeras que estaban a su paso, camina hasta la oficina del doctor Martin donde espera encontrarlo, con un rápido movimiento llamo a la puerta.

‒toc, toc.

Pero no hay respuesta por lo que vuelve a llamar.

‒toc, toc, doctor Martin?

‒el doctor no esta, es noche de viernes y regularmente juega a las cartas con Peter, el hombre de la oficina de correos por lo que si lo busca seguramente se encuentra aun ahí.- dijo Mary Jane.

La intromisión de la anciana lo ha tomado por sorpresa pero estaba agradecido por la información que esta le ha brindado.

‒ ¡a ya veo! Pasare a buscarle pero solo quiero informarle que la señorita Flammy se quedo al cuidado de una paciente.-dijo Terry sin esperar que la anciana le respondiera salió de la clínica y se encamina a la oficina de correos, la cual se encontraba enfrente de la pequeña clínica.

Esta por llamar la puerta cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre de manera intempestiva dejando ver a dos hombres que ríen afablemente mientras se despiden amigablemente.

‒hasta la próxima semana, Peter?

‒si hasta la próxima semana, doctor Martin pero esta vez no olvides traer lo que te he ganado.

Cuando el doctor Martin mira hacia la puerta que ahora se encuentra abierta le sorprende encontrarse con Terry por lo que inmediatamente le dice.

‒señor Grandchester, que sorpresa verlo por aquí a estas horas, que lo trae por aquí?

Sin perder tiempo Terry comienza explicarle el motivo de su visita pues estaba seguro que cuanto mas rápido termine mas pronto regresaría con Candy.

Después de explicarle al doctor lo que ha sucedido, esta por despedirse cuando el señor Peter le dice.

‒espere señor Grandchester hace unas horas ha llegado un telegrama para usted.- dice el hombre de la oficina de correos mientras se ajusta sus lentillas para después buscar entre los papeles que tiene en el recibidor.

Después de unos momentos en los que Terry espero impacientemente por fin el señor Peter le entrego un telegrama.

Sosteniendo el papel entre sus manos, Terry lo mira incrédulo, no puede creer quien es el remitente, sin perder mas tiempo lo abre y lo lee a toda prisa, después de leerlo, lo guarda en su bolsillo y sin siquiera despedirse se da la vuelta y monta su caballo mientras se dice así mismo.

‒ "esto si que es una sorpresa, ya veremos que dices de esto Candy"

**********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*********************

En medio de una nube de vapor metida en la bañera se encuentra Candy, la habitación esta inundada de un olor a rosas, jazmín y lavanda, Ruth le ha preparado un baño con sales y aceites, disfrutando del aroma relajante y del silencio en el que se encuentra se sumerge completamente en sus pensamientos repasando todo cuanto ha preparado para esta noche.

‒"la habitación la ha llenado con velas que iluminan tenuemente la habitación, en la terraza ha arreglado una mesa para los dos con los platillos favoritos de Terry, ha puesto una botella de champagne en la cubitera, ha arreglado la cama con sabanas de satín blancas, todo lo ha hecho especial pero sin lugar a dudas la pieza mas importante de esta noche es su atuendo, el cual la tiene un poco nerviosa ya que usara la ropa interior negra y el vestido de encaje negro que Terry le regalo"

De solo pensar en el atrevido del vestido y en la ropa interior, la hacen sonrojar por lo que buscando apaciguar sus nervios se sumerge por completo en el agua caliente.

Postergo su estadía lo más que pudo pero al final fue imposible retrasar más su salida.

Envuelta en una toalla blanca, mira con gesto desconfiado aquella prendas, se muerde el labio inferior mientras se pregunta si sería capaz de usar ropa tan escandalosa, suspira una vez mas mientras cierra los ojos, toma las bragas y se las pone sin siquiera mirarlas y hace lo mismo con el corsett, cuando por fin logra anudar las cintas del corsett justo en medio de sus senos creando así un escote demasiado provocador, con sumo cuidado se coloca las medias negras y las sujeta a la parte inferior del corsett.*

soltando el aire que ha contenido en sus pulmones todo este tiempo, sonríe satisfecha pues ha logrado con éxito su labor, bueno al menos la mitad de ella ya que aun le falta ponerse el vestido, con la mirada busca en los alrededores pero simplemente no puede verlo, por lo que supone que se ha quedado sobre la cama, decidida a acabar con el tormento sale a la habitación a recoger su vestido, camina hacia la puerta sin siquiera detenerse a mirarse en el espejo porque si lo hace no se atreverá a salir nunca, decidida toma el pomo en su mano y gira el picaporte de la puerta.

********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***********************

Había fustigado al caballo para volver lo mas pronto posible, había cabalgado a todo galope sin importar que fuera poca la luz que iluminara sus pasos y que el camino en algunas partes fuera peligroso, estaba deseoso de ver a Candy y tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, así que cuando visualizo el portal de las rosas suspiro aliviado mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se hacia mas entrecortada.

Al pie de la entrada, desciende del caballo y sin esperar al chico que se acercaba corriendo a recibirlo, se decide a entrar, con una mano en el picaporte le grita al chico.

‒!chico trátalo bien que se lo ha ganado!

Sin esperar respuesta del muchacho entra en la casa, deja en una mesa cercana sus guantes, esta por buscar a Candy cuando a escasos metros de distancia visualiza a Ruth descender por las escaleras por lo que con paso apresurado se dirige hacia ella y en cuanto la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca le pregunto.

‒Y Candy?.-

‒en la habitación señor.- dice sin dudar un minuto en darle el paradero de Candy.

En cuanto sus oídos registraron en donde se encontraba Candy corrió por las escaleras y subió a su habitación.

Sin perder tiempo giro el pomo de la puerta y esta por llamarla cuando noto la atmosfera de la habitación.

El lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado por velas, había una suave brisa la cual jugaba con las cortinas de la terraza al tiempo que llenaba la habitación de un suave olor a rosas, siguiendo aquel aroma que le recuerda tanto a Candy camina hacia la terraza y encuentra una mesa decorada con cientos de pétalos de rosas y dispuesta con dos copas, dos platos y en ellos sus platillos favoritos, cordero en salsa, sopa de queso y pastel de chocolate.

La cena se veía perfecta y sumamente apetitosa pero aquello le falta le plato principal, Candy.

Esta por servir dos copas de champagne cuando escucho el picaporte de la puerta abrirse.

_**ATENCION, LA CLASE ESTA POR COMENZAR TODAS DE PIE PARA RECIBIR AL MAESTRO TERRY GRANDCHESTER (JAJAJA, SORRY NO PUDE RESISTIRME)**_

_**Esta parte del capítulo contiene situaciones adultas que para algunos podrían resultarles ofensivas y si aceptan leerlas es bajo su propio riesgo porque pude despertar sentimientos como envidia y celos hacia Candy. (Yo me apunto ahí)**_

_**N.A. hola chicas una recomendación mas en este capitulo la escena de situaciones adultas va mas allá de lo que hasta ahora he escrito, así que si sientes que en mis trabajos anteriores te he ofendido de alguna manera es mejor que te abstengas de leer lo que sigue, sin mas por añadir que lo disfrutes.**_

Sus manos tiemblan y su respiración se agita en su pecho, mientras que su cuerpo se tensa inmediatamente en cuanto pone sus ojos, en lo que parece ser el ángel más bello que ha visto, pero este ser divino, que se pasea ante sus ojos incrédulos, carece de alas, por lo que no puede ser un ángel además de que porta ropa diminuta y sumamente seductora.

No puede creer lo que ve, sus ojos no parecen ser suficiente para captar tanta belleza, su piel no parece ser lo suficientemente gruesa y fuerte para poder contener el fuego que arde en su interior, el cual lo consume hasta los huesos, su lengua se revuelve ansiosa en su boca, la cual no puede esperar para poder saborear y perfilar aquella piel nacarada que resplandece bajo la luz de las velas, sus fosas nasales se amplían al máximo y aspiraran profundamente el aroma que despide el cuerpo de Candy llenando sus pulmones de un aroma que le resulta afrodisiaco, sus oídos mismos se agudizan y puede escuchar los latidos del corazón de Candy que en estos momentos late al mismo ritmo que el suyo, su mente no para de crear imágenes en las cuales toma el cuerpo de Candy de tantas maneras distintas, ¡dios esta por volverse loco de deseo! Su cuerpo no puede soportarlo mas por lo que sus pies aun mas ansiosos se mueven por vida propia y con pasos agiles y silenciosos lo llevan a escasos centímetros de ella y es ahí donde todas sus sensaciones se intensifican tanto que su garganta parece ahogarse con un susurro que por fin después de unos segundos logra liberar.

Parada al pie de la cama puede sentir un hormigueo que recorre su cuerpo como si de una caricia se tratara, es una corriente eléctrica que la recorre lentamente, desde el cuello y baja suavemente por sus hombros y se va deslizando mas y mas abajo hacia sus senos, donde la corriente se intensifica unos segundos para después seguir bajando por su abdomen y deslizarse por su todo su vientre hasta situarse en medio de muslos, donde la sensación se prolonga durante unos tormentosos segundos para seguir bajando por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies y emprender el camino de regreso, aquella sensación hace que su corazón se acelere, su piel se sensibilice, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumente y poco a poco puede sentir como su interior se humedece cada vez mas, sin saber porque se encuentra completamente excitada, trata de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando justo en la nuca, siente un cálido aliento que provoca que se le erice la piel al tiempo que sus pezones se endurecen.

−¡Candy!

Después de liberar su garganta con aquel susurro ronco y profundo, nota como la piel desnuda de los hombros de Candy se eriza, totalmente emocionado, sus manos suben hasta colocarse sobre sus hombros.

Su cuerpo tiembla de ganas con tan solo escuchar su voz, su respiración se ha vuelto tan agitada que parece que sus senos se desbordaran por el borde del corsett, paralizada por las sensaciones que revolotean en su vientre, no puede moverse, solo puede dejar escapar un gemido con su nombre.

−¡Terry!

Escucharla decir su nombre acompañado de lo que parece ser un gemido, lo pone frenético y desea tomarla en ese momento pero mas que eso, desea llenarse los ojos con la imagen de Candy, por lo que lentamente la hace girar en sus brazos para dejarla frente así y poder devorar con la mirada cada parte y cada forma del cuerpo de Candy.

En cuanto sintió las manos de Terry en su piel, cerro los ojos y se olvido del mundo, solo deseaba estar con el, podía sentir la mirada de Terry sobre su piel, de hecho podía saber exactamente que parte de su cuerpo recorría esos zafiros en estos momentos, porque las miradas de Terry para ella eran tan palpables que eran como caricias, por un momento se quedo así, solo disfrutando de la sensación por todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos deseaban mas que ver, deseaban tocar, acariciar cada parte en la que se posaban, su labios se humedecían constantemente por los movimientos de su lengua, la cual se moría por probar aquellos labios rosados y bajar por aquel cuello en que se anudaba lo que parecía ser un listón rosado con motas rojas, ¡alto! espera, totalmente asombrado Terry reconoció aquel listón como el que había estrujado entre sus puños mientras golpeaba la corteza del árbol la noche anterior, completamente estupefacto llevo su mano lentamente al cuello de Candy.

Con los ojos cerrados y Totalmente perdida en las miradas de Terry, se sobresalta cuando siente que una de sus manos se cierra sobre su garganta, cosa la cual le roba el aliento, ansiosa espera que las manos de Terry sigan su camino por todo su cuerpo, pero simplemente las manos de Terry no se mueven un milímetro salvo aquel dedo que traza suave círculos sobre su piel.

-"que es lo que entretiene tanto a Terry, que sigue absorto en su cuello? ¿Qué será?.- se pregunta mentalmente Candy cuando la respuesta le llega de golpe.

"!la cinta!"

Al recordar que lleva la cinta atada en el cuello, suelta un pequeño jadeo al tiempo que abre los ojos como platos, su cuerpo y su mente están paralizados, teme la reacción de Terry.

Los ojos de Terry están fijos en su rostro, no sonríe, no expresa ninguna emoción, al igual que ella, no sabe cómo actuar.

Tiene miedo, su corazón late tan despacio pero tan fuerte al mismo tiempo que parece que fueran pequeñas explosiones, en silencio se lamenta de haber tomado la cinta de entre las prendas de Terry esta mañana, si hubiera sabido que eso la metería en problemas, jamás lo hubiera hecho, pero ya es muy tarde para lamentarse ahora debe pensar en cómo solucionar esto, pero no sabe qué hacer, le preocupa demasiado haber herido a Terry por lo que decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es quitarse la cinta.

Lentamente y con movimientos temblorosos lograr poner su mano sobre el nudo de la cinta, esta por tirar de ella, cuando Terry la detiene.

‒!No!.- la mano de Terry se cierra suavemente alrededor de su mano.

Sin saber qué hacer, se muerde nerviosamente el labio y clava la mirada en el piso mientras piensa que hacer.

Aun sostiene entre sus mano la mano de Candy, no sabe cómo es que Candy tiene esa cinta y aun menos porque la lleva atada en el cuello, tampoco entiende su propia reacción, ya que siente una mezcla de cosas que no puede definir, pero en medio del caos que era su mente, sabe que las respuestas que necesita solo las obtendrá de Candy.

‒¿Por qué?- le pregunta.

‒Hmmm- por un momento tartamudea sin saber que decir, solo puede soltar un pequeño suspiro al tiempo que mantiene clavada la vista en el piso.

Percibiendo que Candy está renuente a responderle, aun con las manos entrelazadas, la obliga a mirarlo a la cara al tiempo que la interroga.

‒¿Por qué?

En cuantos sus ojos se cruzaron, pudo observar en los ojos de Terry habia una genuina curiosidad acompañados del gran amor que le tiene, sin poder escapar del poder de su mirada dice lo primero que su corazón dicta.

‒es … … para ….. no olvidar… que … no debo hacerte daño.- al decir aquello recuerda que no solo debe cuidar y proteger el corazón de Terry sino también su cuerpo, recordando esto, dirige su mirada a los nudillos heridos de Terry y lentamente se los lleva a la boca para después besarlos suavemente.

Terry tiembla ante cada una de las palabras de Candy, su corazón se agita y su cuerpo entero se estremece de felicidad, sin poder contenerse toma a Candy entre sus brazos y la estrecha contra su cuerpo para después susurrarle al oído.

‒si por amarte y poder tener tu amor debo sufrir mil heridas hechas por ti que así sea pues, pues bienvenidas son.

‒!oh Terry!.

Candy no puede decir más ya que en ese momento cae sobre ella los labios de Terry al tiempo que la toma de la cintura y comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras mantiene sus labios unidos.

Después de unos segundos la deposito suavemente en el piso nuevamente, no sin antes sonreírle con aquella sonrisa picara que tanto la altera y decirle.

‒en donde nos quedamos?.- dijo mientras volvía a mirarla con aquellas miradas cargadas de pasión.

En cuanto el aliento de Terry roso su piel, se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza mientras lo observaba como con una sonrisa ladina retrocedía lentamente.

‒Aaa donde vas?.- emocionada y sin saber que era lo que Terry tenía en mente había logrado articular aquellas palabras, a las que el solo responde con un leve encogimiento de hombros mientras le sonríe abiertamente y sus ojos brillaban traviesamente, solo puede contener el aliento mientras ve como Terry retrocede cada vez mas.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos pero al mismo tiempo demasiado cerca, por si no podía resistir la tortura, se recargo sobre uno de los pilares de la cama, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho al tiempo que le decía con voz profunda.

‒ ahora déjame verte.-

La voz de Terry la paralizo ahí en medio de la habitación, sus ojos se abren como platos al comprender lo que quiere decir, inmóvil solo puede sentir las miradas de Terry sobre su piel, su ser entero se agita pero no puede mover ni un solo musculo, si antes pensaba que las miradas de Terry le calentaban la piel, ahora sabia que era capaz de devorarla por completo con tan solo mirarla.

Con los ojos turbados por el amor y el deseo recorre lentamente el cuerpo de Candy, sus ojos vagan desde aquellas esmeraldas que brillan con excitación y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo, descienden lentamente por aquella naricilla respingada y salpicada de pequeñas pecas, cuando llega aquellos labios rosados que están ligeramente entreabiertos como si le invitaran a besarlos, sin saber como logra resistirlo hace que sus ojos desciendan por aquel cuello, en el cual nota la respiración alterada de Candy, sus ojos siguen bajando para encontrarse con el par de senos mas perfectos que ha visto en su vida, conteniendo el aliento percibe que aquellos senos redondos no solo están por desbordarse por aquel escote sino que se encuentran sumamente endurecidos como puede ver a través de la tela que los contienen pobremente, sus manos se mueren por tocar y pellizcar aquellos pezones, tratando de contener sus impulsos cruza de manera mas firme los brazos sobre su pecho, sin importarle que al hacer esto le comprime los pulmones, sin aliento y sumamente excitado logra que sus ojos sigan descendiendo por la estrecha cintura de Candy para después bajar y delinear aquellas caderas que enmarcan perfectamente la parte que mas desea del cuerpo de Candy, de solo pensar en aquellos sedosos y dulces pliegues hace que su miembro se inflame y se endurezca aun mas, si creía que no podía ponerse mas duro, ciertamente se equivoco pues con cada palmo de piel que devora con los ojos, se pone mas ansioso y excitado y es que mirar a Candy era una delicia y una tortura al mismo tiempo, pues no solo tenia un cuerpo de perdición sino que acompañado de aquella inocencia que brilla en su mirada, su efecto es arrebatador, pues aquella inocencia es el mejor el afrodisiaco y aquella sensualidad que ella misma desconoce que posee es el detonante perfecto.

Solo iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas permanece complemente inmóvil, no puede respirar, las miradas de Terry le constriñen los pulmones, la piel le arde por los miradas ardientes de Terry, siempre le ha gustado que Terry la mire porque la hace sentir la mujer mas bella del mundo, deseada pero mas que nada amada, pero en este momento las miradas de Terry la devoran por entero, le queman la piel, Terry aun no la había tocado aun pero ya sentía los labios hinchados por sus besos, sus pezones están tan endurecidos y doloridos como si llevara horas torturándolos con su dientes y manos, Terry pasea sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, pero aquellas miradas las sentía como fervorosas y candentes caricias, todo aquello es tan intenso que provoca que cada vez se humedezca mas.

Sentirse tan expuesta, tan abierta y exhibida de esa manera la hace sentirse tan excitada y ansiosa, esta al borde de los nervios tanto que puede sentir como el pánico sube por su garganta cortándole la respiración, congelándole las ideas, su corazón late desbocado mientras siente como poco a poco su cuerpo reacciona al miedo y logra moverse para después tratar de salir corriendo mientras con la voz entrecortada dice.

‒!Terry! perdóname no puedo, no puedo hacerlo.

En cuanto percibió que el cuerpo de Candy se movía nerviosamente buscando salir corriendo, debió de suponer que aquello debió de haber sido demasiado para ella, pero el estaba tan perdido en su fantasía que no pensó que esto representaba un enorme sacrificio para una chica que había sido criada bajo muchos preceptos y prejuicios arcaicos, que tonto había sido, la había llevado al limite y ahora debía remediar el asunto por lo que salió corriendo tratando de alcanzarla antes de que se refugiara detrás de la puerta.

‒!Candy! ¡No, espera!

Podía escuchar y sentir los pasos de Terry detrás de ella pero ella estaba demasiado apenada y decepcionada de si misma, estaba tan confundida, como era posible que se sintiera tan excitada y al borde de las lagrimas al mismo tiempo, no sabia como hacer frente a lo que sentía, por lo que buscaba huir y refugiarse en el baño, sin saber como ha llegado hasta ahí, ahora tiene el pomo de la puerta en la mano estaba por hacerlo girar cuando sintió como la mano de Terry envolvía su mano y le impedía abrir la puerta.

-perdóname pecosa.

Podía sentir el aliento de Terry en su cuello, sentir aquel vientecillo tibio rozando su piel, es demasiado y casi logra quebrar el ultimo vestigio de autocontrol que tiene sobre sus emociones.

Teniéndola a escasos centímetros puede sentir como su cuerpo se altera al percibir su proximidad, decidido aprovecharse de ello, coloca suavemente sus manos sobre su cintura mientras le susurra al oído.

-se que emociones tan intensas, son abrumadoras y pueden resultar atemorizantes, pero no temas pecosa porque yo te amo y jamás te haría daño... pecosa ten valor...que el amor que por mi sientes te de valor.- al ver como Candy se relaja ante sus palabras, el mismo sigue su consejo, se arma de valor y le dice.- además estas tan excitada como yo.

Para demostrarle que lo dice es verdad, Terry se pega completamente a ella, mostrándole que ella no es la única que esta excitada.

Sentirlo tan cerca y excitado le roba el aliento, cuando creía que no podía sorprenderse mas siente como una mano se desliza por su abdomen hasta colarse por su ropa interior para después introducirse en su carne mas sensible, lo cual provoca que ambos suelten un gemido al mismo tiempo.

Completamente fuera de si, no puede evitar que varios gemidos de placer se escapen de su garganta al tiempo que se arquea contra el cuerpo de Terry.

El mismo se sorprendió cuando de sus labios broto aquel gemido, pero no había podido evitarlo cuando sus dedos resbalaron mas allá de lo que pretendía y es que ella estaba tan mojada que fue inevitable, al sentirla tan excitada lo pone al borde de la locura, cansado de contenerse hace que su otra mano se deslice por su abdomen hasta tomar firme posesión de unos de sus senos, al tiempo que le permite a su boca saborear aquel cuello.

Que tonta había sido, como pudo sentir miedo de estar con Terry, aun con la visión nublada por el placer sabe con cada fibra de su cuerpo que Terry no le haría daño, cansada de contenerse se abandono por completo en las manos de Terry.

Cada movimiento que realizan sus dedos, provoca que gimiera mas cada vez, escuchar aquellos gemidos de placer en sus oídos solo logran atizar el hambre y deseo que siente por ella, decidido a saciarse de ella, en un rápido moviendo la hace girar para dejarla frente a el, sin perder tiempo se abalanza sobre aquellos labios, mientras que con sus manos la insta a rodearle las caderas con las piernas.

La mantiene fijada contra la puerta mientras sus labios se encuentran una y otra vez; ella se aferra a el echándole los brazos al cuello, el por su parte desliza sus manos sobre su costados una y otra vez hasta posicionarse sobre sus pechos, con un solo movimiento de sus dedos logro desatar los lazos del corsett, estaba por liberarla de el y dejarla desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, pero el aun estaba completamente vestido por lo que se dijo que era justo que emparejaran las cosas, con una seguridad que ella misma desconocía llevo sus manos a la cintura de Terry y trato de tirar de la camisa, Terry al notar lo que Candy trataba de hacer, sonrió traviesamente para después decirle.

-pecosa si me vas quitar algo, desearía que fueran los patalon…. Ahh.-

No puede terminar aquella oración cuando fue sorprendido por los labios de Candy, ya que la pequeña tramposa no había perdido el tiempo, con movimientos rápidos había desabotonado su camisa para después besar cada palmo de piel que dejaba al descubierto.

Escucharlo gemir y saber que ella le provoco aquella reacción la hace reír traviesamente mientras prosigue con su labor hasta que finalmente logra despojarlo de la camisa y dejarle el torso desnudo.

Por esos momentos le permite tener el control, pero sentir sus labios sobre su piel, lo enloquece por lo que después de verse liberado de la camisa, esboza una sonrisa picara para después decirle.

− Ahora es mi turno pecosa

No tiene tiempo siquiera de articular palabra alguna cuando las manos de Terry se posicionan sobre sus senos, la mira a los ojos solo un momento antes de que sus pulgares masajeen sus pezones con movimientos circulares, lo que le arranca un ronco gemido de placer, no tiene siquiera tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando Terry tira de los lazos de corsett lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto sus senos.

Sus ojos se clavan en sus senos y sin perder tiempo los hace victimas de su mirada devoradora, sin siquiera ser consciente de sus movimientos, sus manos como por vida propia acunan entre ellas uno de los senos de Candy, observarla gemir mientras sus dedos la acarician, lo pone al limite de sus resistencia, por lo que aferrándola a el, la toma de las caderas, da la vuelta para llevarla a la cama mientras le susurra al oído.

-¡no puedo resistirlo mas!, !te deseo!, !te necesito!

Aferrándolo con las piernas y con cada parte de su cuerpo puede sentir como Terry la aferra para llevarla a la cama, el hecho de estar piel con piel y que con cada paso que da terry sus pezones se froten contra su pecho desnudo le arranca un gemido de placer.

Ni siquiera había tocado la cama cuando la boca de Terry se cerró sobre unos de sus pechos, terry envuelve con su lengua unos de sus pezones solo para despues suciionarlo y darle pequeños tirones y mordiscos para despues hacer lo mismo con el otro mientras que sus manos se deslizan por sus piernas buscando despojarlas de toda prenda, ella aun nerviosa pero de manera audaz por medio de caricias logra despojarlo de toda prenda mientras no puede evitar llamarlo una y otra vez entre gemidos ahogados.

En poco tiempo logra tenerla completamente desnuda y excitada debajo de el, ambos están listos para que sus cuerpos se encuentren, pero el aun se resiste a ello, pretende explotar al máximo su resistencia, por lo que desliza su boca por todo su cuerpo, desde su cuello, pasando por sus senos, dedicandoles especial atencion a sus pezones para seguir bajando por sus abdomen, besar su ombligo y besar sus vientre, sus caderas, continua bajando hasta situarse justo en medio de sus piernas, por un momento duda, no sabe como reaccionara Candy ante tan atrevida caricia, esta por descartar la idea cuando la escucha la gemir de placer, cambia de idea, por lo que lentamente desciende su boca, el mismo cierra los ojos ante lo que va a hacer, aferrándola suave pero firmemente de las caderas para que mantenga las piernas abiertas, sin pensarlo mas desciende su boca sobre ella.

Terry esta por todo su cuerpo, sus manos, su boca recorren cada palmo de piel, la recorre de los pies a la cabeza, ante cada ataque de las manos y de su boca, esta indefensa, completamente perdida por tan fervientes y dulces caricias solo puede pedir al cielo que esto no termine, mientras que en medio de gemidos lo llama una y otra vez.

Tan perdida como esta no cree que pueda soportarlo mas, esta por estallar en mil fragmentos, cuando percibe que las manos de Terry la aferran de las caderas y el desciende lentamente hacia ella, si, desciende hacia su parte mas sensible, no sabe que es lo que pretende Terry, pero aquello la asusta, asustada y alarmada deja escapar un grito con su nombre con el fin de detenerlo, pero es muy tarde, Terry ha posado sus labios sobre ella, sentir aquel primer rose como si de un beso se tratara, le roba el aliento, no tiene siquiera tiempo de recuperarse cuando siente como la lengua de Terry se desliza hacia su interior, provocando que miles de corrientes eléctricas vibren en su interior, Terry no tiene piedad de ella, la punta de su lengua la recorre de cabo a punta, con su lengua suciona y da pequeños mordicos a su punto mas senssble, hacendo que retuerza de placer, aquello es tan intenso y abrumador pero al mismo tiempo terriblemente placentero, solo puede aferrarse de las sabanas mientras se muerde los labios tratando de resistir lo mas que pueda, lucha con todas sus energías pero finalmente Terry termina venciéndola cuando de su garganta se libera aquel grito con su nombre en el.

−¡Teerrrrrryyyy!

Completamente excitado y feliz regresa a la boca de Candy, pues escucharla decir su nombre mientras alcanza la cima del placer, lo llena y lo excita mas de la cuenta por lo que sin perder el tiempo se introduce en ella al mismo tiempo que la besa.

En cuanto se introduce en ella, sentirla tan cálida y lista para el, casi le hace perder el control, pero se obliga a si mismo a contenerse un poco mas, lleno de energía y poder, se mueve en su interior con feroces y rápidas embestidas, una tras otra, no descansa hasta finalmente ambos llegan a la cima del placer, cansado de contenerse se deja llevar por el placer hasta que estalla en su interior mientras la aferra entre sus brazos.

Con movimientos desesperados, Terry la toma una y otra vez, la ama con tan urgencia, con tanta necesidad que es inevitable que tenga otro orgasmo tan contundente o más que el anterior, ambos se unen en aquel orgasmo para después caer uno en brazos del otro.

Agitada y bañada en sudor, acuna entre sus brazos y piernas el cuerpo de Terry, el cual respira de manera entrecortada mientras descansa su rostro en su cuello, se siente tan feliz tan satisfecha, que con movimientos lentos le acaricia el cabello.

Siente las caricias de Candy, aquello movimientos pausados lo ayudan a recuperar el control de si mismo, exhausto pero lleno de gozo y paz sumerje la nariz entre los rizos de Candy, cuando logro recuperar el aliento, se percato que aun seguía adentro de su cuerpo, con un movimiento suave sale de ella para después acunarla contra su pecho al tiempo que la besa suavemente.

_**Esta parte del capítulo contiene situaciones adultas que para algunos podrían resultarles ofensivas y si aceptan leerlas es bajo su propio riesgo porque pude despertar sentimientos como envidia y celos hacia Candy. (Yo me apunto ahí)**_

Candy descansa sobre su pecho, sus brazos la envuelven, completamente agotados y felices permanencen en silencio, solo percibiendo su respiracion y el latir acompasado de sus corazones, en un momento asi no hay necesidad de que hablen, en estos momentos las palabras salen sobrando, y no es que a el le moleste oír aquella vocecilla decirle que lo ama, pero después de lo que han vivido minutos antes no hay nada que le pueda reafirmar mas que Candy lo ama, perdido en sus meditaciones, poco a poco siente como el cuerpo de Candy se relaja totalmente, Candy esta por quedarse dormida en sus brazos, lo cual lo llena de ternura, esta por unirse a ella al mundo de los sueños cuando recuerda que hay algo que debe decirle por lo que con suaves movimientos trata de llamar su atención.

−pecosa? – la llama con voz suave mientras sus manos se deslizan por su espalda.

−mmmm?- le contesta aun con los ojos cerrados

− ¡vamos, Candy no te duermas!

−Terry… estoy cansada…. Podemos repetir después si tu quieres…. pero ahora estoy cansada...- dijo Candy con voz somnolienta

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un risa ante lo dicho por Candy, claro que iban a repetir de eso se encargaba el, sino se dejaba de llamar Terrance Grandchester, pero aquello no era lo que quería en este momento.

−jajajaja ¡pecosa! Vamos abre los ojos tengo algo que decirte, vamos dormilona te tengo una sorpresa.

−una sorpresa?..- un poco curiosa por lo que Terry le dijo se obligo a abrir los ojos y enderezarse un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

−si antes de que todo esto pasara tenia algo que decirte, pero tu me lo impediste.- Candy esta por rebatir su argumento cuando el sin darle tiempo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al pequeño montón que era su ropa para sacar de uno de los bolsillos el telegrama que había recibido horas antes.-

−será mejor que lo veas por ti misma.-dijo Terry mientras le tendía un papel, acunando la sabana contra su pecho desnudo tomo lo que Terry le daba.

El volvió a su lado y la acuno entre sus brazos mientras que ella totalmente anonadada leía el telegrama.

Con ojos incrédulos, Candy se giro para mirarlo a los ojos, la notaba tan emocionada que podía sentirla temblar entre sus brazos mientras hablaba con la voz afectada por la emoción.

−¡nueva york!, !Terry tu madre nos invita a pasar unos días con ella para el estreno de su nueva obra! Dios que emoción, iremos Terry? Di que si?

Candy parecía una chiquilla emocionada entre sus brazos a lo cual el no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le decía.

−pensaba que seria una buena oportunidad para que conocieras a mi madre además de que podría ser nuestra luna de miel, ya que no tuvimos una.-

Apenas acaba de hablar cuando Candy hacia amago de salir de la cama, conteniendo la risa, la tomo entre sus brazos, impidiéndole salir de la cama.

−¡Terry! Que haces?, vamos hay que preparar las maletas, hay muchas cosas qu…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando los labios de Terry cayeron sobre ella.

−en vista de que ya no estas cansada, será mejor que aprovechemos la noche en otra cosa que hacer maletas no crees, pecosa?.- dijo Terry mientras que una de sus manos ya se desliza hacia uno de sus senos.

Continuara.

Próximo capitulo

Esqueletos al descubierto, cuarta y última parte de este cap.

N.A.

*realmente no se si para la época ya existían las medias pero pues en mi loka imaginación el atuendo no esta completo sin las medias, ya saben quería darle a Candy un aspecto de femme fatal, solo espero haberlo logrado..

Capítulo dedicado a Nala (quien hizo petición de esta escena), y a todas aquellas que les gustan estas escenas.

Nathalie.-nena espero haber cumplido tus expectativas y ya sabes que estoy para lo que se te ofrezca.

Lizzie.- malograda te extraño mucho, tu yo tenemos un platica pendiente eehh no creas que se me ha olvidado, hay mucho que contar.

Lala.- gracias por leer, y por tus reviews y bienvenida a mi lokura, espero que te siga gustando.

Y gracias a todas las chicas que leen en el anonimato, saludos desde acá para todas ustedes.

Una disculpas a todas aquellas con las últimamente he roto contacto pues por ahora la escuela me mantiene muy ocupada, pero aquello no quiere decir que haya olvidado de vos, eso es imposible, aunque ande desaparecida pueden tener la certeza de que les deseo el éxito en cualquiera de las cosas que hagan, y que si están pasando momentos difíciles, lamento no poder estar allí, pero espero que con una sonrisa en el rostro y un corazón tranquilo puedan superar sus penalidades, deseándoles lo mejor de todo corazón que siempre tengan una sonrisa en los labios y que tengan siempre lo mejor, un saludo especial para mis amix Araceli, Isis y gizah, las extraño horrores, espero que estén bien y que no se olviden de mi, bueno me despido de ustedes hasta el próximo capítulo.

Una última despedida.

"la vida no se cuenta por las veces que respiras sino por los momentos que nos dejan sin aliento"


	38. cap 33 parte IV esqueletos al descubiert

**Un amor inesperado **

"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mi y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada?) escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada. "

Capitulo 34 parte IV

Esqueletos al descubierto.

Londres Inglaterra.

La luz de la luna ilumina tenuemente a los numerosos carruajes que hacen fila para entrar a la residencia Landcastle, esta noche de luna llena se celebra el vigésimo primer cumpleaños del joven Erick Landcastle, por lo cual en las últimas semanas debido a los preparativos de tan honrosa celebración la casa Landcastle ha bullido en actividad.

Se ha invertido semanas enteras para la preparación del banquete, se han enviado invitaciones a las familias de mayor renombre de la sociedad de toda Inglaterra, no se ha escatimado en gastos, se ha contratado a los mejores músicos y para la ocasión se ha dispuesto la vajilla de porcelana china, copas de cristal cortado y cubiertos de plata, los cuales las mucamas han pasado horas puliendo, mientras algunos sirvientes se han esmerado por pulir y sacar brillo a cada rincón del salón de baile, y algunos mas han decorado el salón con sedas de todos los colores y colocando grandes arreglos florales que embellecen las esquinas de toda la casa, todo es lujo y glamour, aquello sin duda promete ser una noche esplendorosa y llena de grandes sorpresas.

Las farolas alumbran tenuemente el camino, pero aun así logran llegar sin dificultades a su destino, ahora que están a las puertas del majestuoso salón de baile, esperan que el sirviente anuncie su llegada.

Solo los separa las gruesas puertas de madera ornamentadas con vistosos vitrales, aunque las puertas están cerradas se filtra una gran cantidad de cotilleos que son escuetamente disfrazados por la música de la orquesta.

-¡sir William Albert White, y familia!- anuncia con voz clara el hombre.

Después de que el sirviente los anuncie, se abren frente a ellos las puertas.

Poco a poco sus ojos van captando todo aquello a lo cual teme más que a un león hambriento.

Por el salón desfilan varios sirvientes distribuyendo copas de champagne y charolas con bocadillos, decenas de mujeres elegantemente ataviadas con vaporosos vestidos de seda y organza, merodean por la pista de baile, escondiendo sus sonrisas coquetas detrás de un emplumado abanico, aun desde aquella distancia puede ver claramente como algunos "caballeros" no disimulan sus miradas codiciosas en cuanto, sus ojos se clavan en algunos de los inauditos escotes, ver aquello le parece mas salvaje y primitivo que las mayoría de las tribus que hay en áfrica, pero sabe que no puede convencer de aquello a la tía abuela.

Ver aquel panorama hace que su cuerpo, su mente y sus pies se agiten nerviosos tratando de sacarlo de ahí, todo su ser desea salir corriendo, pero se dice así mismo, que puede soportarlo, debe soportarlo, por sus hermanos debe hacerlo, por lo que se cuadra de hombros y trata de poner su mejor sonrisa.

Resignado y preparado para soportar la velada, envuelve la pequeña mano que descansa sobre su brazo, aquel pequeño gesto es una vieja costumbre, algo que inconscientemente hace cuando asiste a eventos sociales, y de alguna manera siempre que lo hacia, había encontrado el animo y apoyo necesario para soportar la velada, pero ahora algo ha cambiado, pues no recibió aquel ligero apretón en respuesta, sin saber que es lo que esta mal, lentamente baja la mirada.

Lentamente sus ojos descienden sobre su hombro hasta toparse con una cabellera negra azabache, confuso, lentamente recuerda que la que va prendada de su brazo no es Candy sino la pequeña Annie, solo en este momento se percata de cuanto hecha de menos a su hermana, aquello lo hace dudar, no se siente capaz de hacerlo, esta por hacer caso a sus instintos y salir corriendo de ahí, cuando justo a sus espaldas suena la voz autoritaria de la tía abuela.

‒!William! no es propio de un joven de buena familia hacer esperar a sus anfitriones.

La voz de la tía abuela en vez de instarlo a entrar, solo logra aumentar sus deseos de salir corriendo, todo su cuerpo esta preparado para hacerlo, pero instintivamente sus ojos vagan y se posan en la pequeña chica que se escuda en su cuerpo, ver a Annie en aquella situación, lo hace sentir miserable, no puede soportar verla, le duele demasiado, tanto, que sus ojos buscan huir de aquella imagen por lo que gira la cabeza hacia otro lado, pero aquel movimiento lejos de ayudarlo, le permite ver el rostro compungido de Stear, el chico lleva el cabello revuelto, las gafas un poco torcidas y las manos un tanto sucias, verlos tan lastimosos e infelices lo hace sentir miserable pues sabe que les ha fallado.

Contrito, pesaroso y totalmente derrotado esta por desistir en su lucha pues siente que todo es inútil, lentamente baja la mirada, esta por retroceder cuando una voz retumba en su interior.

"_**!No huyas!, no es propio de ti, tu que siempre fuiste mi orgullo y mi fortaleza, no huyas ahora, no, en el momento en que tus hermanos mas te necesitan, acaso no me prometiste velar por su felicidad?, no te rindas ahora, no me falles, no les falles y no te falles a ti mismo Albert, puedes hacerlo."**_

Suspira hondo y lentamente vuelve a mirar a sus hermanos y le basta mirarlos para saber que no hay nada que desee mas, que hacer desaparecer esa mirada triste del rostro de Annie y que Stear vuelva a ser el chico bromista e ingenioso y que deje de comportarse como un inventor desquiciado, mientras piensa esto, por un momento se queda en silencio solo observándolos y poco a poco logra entender, que ahora es el momento en que debe esforzarse por cambiar la situación y hacer caso a sus mas profundos instintos, en especial a aquel que siempre ha tenido, el de cuidar y proteger a sus hermanos, ya que es algo que le debe a sus hermanos y así mismo, si quiere llamarse su hermano, reconociendo la responsabilidad que el amor a su familia le impone después de cobrar fortaleza y animo dice.

‒!Vamos Annie!

‒emm…

No tiene siquiera tiempo de responder cuando Albert ya la esta arrastrando al interior del pomposo salón de fiestas de la familia Landcastle, asistir a una fiesta así hubiera sido perfecto en otra época, ¿pero ahora?, entrar en aquel salón le parecía lo mismo que ponerse la soga al cuello, como era posible que la Tía Abuela los hubiera arrastrado a una fiesta cuando nadie tenia que celebrar, que acaso no veía como sufría Albert, con tan solo tener que vestir aquella corbata que parecía asfixiarlo y ni que decir de Stear que parecía tan perdido y extraviado en su mente, que ni siquiera había notado que lleva los lentes torcidos y un poco sucios, ¡dios aquello era horrible! pero que hacer cuando ella misma es un desastre, es tan tonta y débil, saberse tan inútil, patética y desprotegida, solo la hacen darse cuenta de lo niña que es, ¡por dios no lo soporta! Tiene que salir de ahí.

Pero su cuerpo no puede escapar, por lo que temerosa y titubeante en cada uno de sus pasos, poco a poco, se ve descendiendo por las elegantes escaleras del brazo de Albert, a medida que descienden, puede distinguir a la familia Grandchester y los Cornwell, al pie de la escalera presentado sus saludos a los anfitriones, en poco tiempo se reúnen con ellos para intercambiar saludos.

-Lady Elroy que placer verla.- dijo la duquesa la cual iba del brazo de su hijo mayor Henry.

-¡duquesa de Grandchester! como siempre es un placer verla a usted y a su encantadora familia.-respondió la tía abuela

-joven Cornwell, señorita patricia un placer verlos.- dice la duquesa.

Annie se escuda en el cuerpo de Albert, sabe que es el momento, en que debe cambiar de escolta y prenderse del brazo de Archie, pero se siente tan temerosa y tan poca cosa que se oculta tras el brazo de Albert mientras procura no mirar a Archie presenta sus saludos.

-¡Annie que agradable verte!- dice Archie mientras trataba de sonar natural, después de esbozar una sonrisa tímida y se reúne con Stear que estaba unos pasos más atrás.

Creía que la presencia de Archivald Cornwell haría sonreír a Annie, pero aquello no fue lo que esperaba, pues Archie después de saludar a Annie se había reunido con Stear para discutir un asunto, en el cual solo intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras para después disculparse y ambos salir con rumbo al jardín.

En cuanto vio desaparecer a Archie entre decenas de personas respiro aliviada, pero sin embargo al mismo tiempo sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, sin saber que hacer, lentamente busco la mano de Patty pues sabia que aunque ella misma necesita consuelo no era tanto como el que necesitaba Patty, ya que sin lugar a dudas, su amiga esta muy dolida, pues ella luce un peinado nuevo pero Stear apenas la había mirado, sin ser capaz de hacer o decir algo para reconfortar a Patty, ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban a la Tía Abuela y Albert intercambiar palabras con la familia Grandchester.

-¡en que chica tan encantadora, te has convertido Alison! no lo crees así William?.- dice la tía abuela mientras observa a la hermosa castaña que tiene enfrente envuelta en un hermoso vestido color verde oliva y un peinado nuevo que afina y destaca sus delicadas facciones.

-amm este, si eres una chica muy bella, Alison.

-Gracias sir White..- dice Alisonsonrojada por las palabras de Albert.

-William no puedes dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta, tienes bailar con la señorita Grandchester.- con un ligero golpe del abanico la tía abuela lo insta hacer algo que sin lugar a dudas no quiere hacer y no es que desprecie a Alison, sino que simplemente no le apetece bailar con ninguna de las chicas presentes, ya que ninguna es lo que busca o necesita.

Sabiendo que no puede negarse, con una sonrisa le extiende la mano a Alison al tiempo que le dice.

-me harías el honor de concederme esta pieza.

Bajo la mirada amenazante de su madre, Alison sabe que no tiene escapatoria, por lo que con una sonrisa acepta la invitación de Albert.

Alison y Albert se unen a las decenas de parejas que ya danzan por la pista, dejando atrás a Annie y Patty que en ese momento son invitadas a bailar por Henry y Arthur Grandchester.

Bajo la mirada inquisidora de la tía abuela Annie y Patty aceptaron la invitación de los hermanos Grandchester, por lo que se unieron a la pista dejando atrás a las dos mujeres que seguían hablando amenamente.

-hace tiempo que no la veía duquesa.- dijo la tía abuela mientras observaba el baile.

-si es verdad, he estado un tanto ocupada con los arreglos para la próxima temporada, he tenido que invertir todo mi tiempo para preparar a Alison y la señorita Patterson, ya que el duque la ha tomado como su protegida, y ya que representaran a la familia Grandchester debo asegurarme de que brillen en sociedad, y apropósito no he pensado en lazar a sociedad a Annie?

-mmmm eso es una buena idea pero Annie, desde hace dos años esta comprometida en matrimonio con el joven Archivald Cornwell.

-oohh sin duda es un chico excelente, pero siendo Annie una chica tan bella, seguro le lloverían las propuestas, si estuviera disponible, claro esta, pero en fin será una pena para algunos jóvenes herederos.

- si un pena realmente.- dijo miranda Elroy mientras se planteaba ante si la posibilidad de anular aquel compromiso.

Como era que había terminado aceptando acompañar a su madre a tan pomposo baile, bien, era verdad que era uno de los eventos del año, pero el realmente no estaba de humor para fiestas, no cuando lo único que quería, era que su padre recobrara la salud y se hiciera cargo de los negocios para que el pudiera salir en busca de Candy, el amor de su vida.

***************************TTTTTTTTTTTTTT************************

Fiel a la educación que había recibido habían llegado temprano y habían presentado sus saludos a los anfitriones, y ahora llevando a su madre del brazo recorrían el salón saludando a cuanta persona se cruzo en su camino, llevaba un rato dando vueltas alrededor de la pista y en cada vuelta miraba hacia la puerta esperando que por ella aparecieran sus amigos o viera la posibilidad de salir de aquella pomposa fiesta, pero hasta ahora no tenia éxito en ninguna de las dos cosas, por lo que resignado y con una sonrisa fingida caminaba por el salón llevando a su madre del brazo, la cual aun era una mujer hermosa y el orgulloso la mostraba tal cual joya.

Los minutos pasaban tan lentamente que le parecían horas, esta era que su decima vuelta? Realmente no lo sabía y no le importaba, solo quería encontrar en cada rostro que observaba a su paso, el de alguno de sus amigos y escuchar que tenían noticias de Candy, pero hasta ahora no había rastro de ellos.

Estaba por excusarse y salir unos momentos al jardín cuando en su camino se toparon con Elisa y su madre.

-oohh Anthony querido!- dijo Elisa.

-¡Joanne que gusto verte aquí querida!- dijo Silvia Leagan mientras entrelaza su brazo con el de su madre.

El por su aparte esbozo una mueca como saludo a las Leagan, a lo cual su madre le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda pero el por su parte no esta dispuesto a tolerar a Eliza.

Su madre seguía caminando del brazo de Silvia Leagan mientras hablaban de la salud de su padre, el las seguía de cerca, apenas se habían dado unos cuantos pasos cuando la señora Leagan le dijo.-

-Anthony, querido no te preocupes por tu madre, yo cuidare de ella y así no tienes que escuchar una charla aburrida de mujeres, porque mejor no bailas con Eliza?

Aquella propuesta le apetecía tanto como comer ajenjo, era tanto su desagrado que no pudo evitar que se viera reflejado en su rostro a lo cual su madre le dirigió una mirada seria mientras le dice.

-Si Anthony, se un caballero y baila con Eliza!-

-jajajaja.- Elisa se mofaba de el y buscando provocarlo envolvió su brazo con el suyo para después decirle.

-Si vamos Thony, se un caballero y mostrémosles como es que se debe bailar a estos pueblerinos.- y sin darle tiempo Eliza lo arrastra a la pista de baile.

En medio de giros y pasos al compas de la música fue capaz de distinguir a Annie, Patty y Albert, supuso que su martirio acabaría pronto, solo debía resistir un poco mas.

Trataba de mantener distancia entre Eliza y su cuerpo, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil y más cuando aquella pelirroja se esforzaba por acercarse cada vez más, en silencio y con la mirada clavada en la nada, solo seguía el compas de la música y como si se moviera por inercia.

Percibiendo la expresión ausente de Anthony, Eliza se propuso a cambiar de plan pues veía que Anthony permanecía impávido ante las curvas de su cuerpo, así que le dijo.

-que bien que has dejado el encierro Anthony, ya es tiempo que te olvides de Candy y empieces a vivir.- dijo mientras volvía a tratar de acercarse un poco mas.

Estaba decidido a no caer en las provocaciones de Eliza, por lo cual le dijo.

-si lo que tu digas Eliza.

No ser tomada en serio le molesto aun mas, ya que no había quien pudiera burlarse de ella y vivir para contarlo, enfada le dijo.

-¡solo un tonto como tu! puede seguir enamorado una mujer como ella, yo te lo dije una y otra vez, Candy es una falsa, pero tu fuiste el único tonto que no vio, que ella prefería las miles de libras de Grandchester y no tus besos y caricias.

Aunque el comentario lo molestaba, pero estaba decidido a no caer en la trampa de Elisa, por lo que solo entorno los ojos y siguió bailando.

-mmm no me crees, pues ya me darás las razón cuando ellos regresen de su viaje de bodas y veas que para ella no eres mas que el pobre idiota que la espera aquí, mientras ella se revuelca con Grandchester.-ante su comentario nota como el cuerpo de Anthony se tensaba, ¡bingo! había dado en el clavo por lo que después de soltar una risa burlona prosiguió.

-¡no creerás que ella sigue siendo virgen!, no cuando ya han pasado casi cinco meses desde que casaron, además de que te olvidas que Terrance es su esposo, eso le da todos los derechos para poseerla ¡cuantas veces quiera!, mientras que tu estas aquí sufrie…

Elisa no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Anthony se detuvo y con los puños a los costados y los ojos entrecerrados le dijo.

-ha sido un placer bailar contigo, ahora si me disculpas debo marcharme.- después de hacer una leve reverencia y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta y la dejo en medio de la pista.

Gracias al cielo, la polka o era un vals lo que bailaban?, no importaba que era sino que por fin había terminado y con ello también se acabo el veneno de Elisa, aunque había tratado de no caer en la trampa, no había podido evitar que la legua afilada de Elisa hubiera vertido, poco pero suficiente veneno en sus heridas, por lo que en este momento camina sin rumbo fijo, llevando las manos en puños y con el corazón zumbándole en los oídos, lentamente se abre paso entre las personas para llegar al jardín, en cuanto estuvo lejos de la fiesta y se percata de que estaba solo, deja salir su frustración, estrellando una maseta contra el tronco de un árbol y le permite a su garganta liberar un poco de lo que le comprime los pulmones.

-¡maldición Candy! Ya no puedo esperar más.

********************************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************************************

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Stear y Archie, hablando acerca de uno de los nuevos inventos de Stear y como este podría serles útil para encontrar a Candy.

-he hecho los cálculos y he decidido empezar a hacer un nuevo detector de mentiras.- decía Stear mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño bosquejo de lo que seria su nuevo invento.

-Y estas seguro que esta vez funcionara, porque no quiero sentir que la cabeza me estalla otra vez.- dijo Archie mientras se llevaba un mano a la cabeza.

-va a funcionar ¡tiene que funcionar!

-solo espero que así sea, sino tendremos que idear otro plan para obtener la información que deseamos de la Tía Abuela.

-¡hare lo que sea necesario! pero ya no podemos seguir esperando, mi hermana esta allá afuera con ese arrogante, solo sabe dios lo que estará padeciendo.

-¡te juro que si ese maldito arrogante la dañado, yo mismo la matare! pero por ahora será mejor que pongamos manos a la obra, dime que necesitas, veré que puedo conseguir.

-bien veamos necesito una bomba hidráulica, un carburador, un cautín, alam….

Estaba a la mitad de su lista cuando un estruendo no muy lejano los interrumpió, y el grito que siguió, era procedente de una voz que claramente identificaban por lo que decidieron averiguar.

Caminaron entre los arboles unos cuantos metros cuando frente a ellos aparecían los vestigios de lo que fuera una maceta de porcelana y no muy lejos de ahí, frente a ellos un rubio furibundo y desesperado.

*********************************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*******************************

La música por fin terminaba y después de hacer una leve reverencia daba las gracias a Henry Grandchester, mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero esta preocupada y deseosa de tomar a Patty y salir en busca de Anthony, pues aun en pleno baile se había percatado de las miradas airadas de Anthony hacia Eliza, de hecho creyó que le arrancaría la cabeza en plena pista, verlo tan alterado era extraño por lo que se dijo que era necesario encontrar a los chicos, y lo detuvieran antes de que Anthony hiciera alguna locura, por lo que se acerco a Patty y su acompañante.

-Patty me apetece un refresco, ¿me acompañas?.- dijo mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de su amiga la cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

-si nos disculpan caballeros.- dijo mientras se aleja con Patty.

Aunque dejarlas ir solas era una descortesía por su parte, no se molestaron en ser caballeros y mucho menos cuando observaron que se acercaba a ellos Elisa Leagan y Julia Blackwood, que sin lugar a dudas eran objetivos mas interesantes que las dos chicas que se acaban de marchar.

Con una sonrisa en los labios observaba a Elisa mientras esta se acercaba, el no podía evitar mirarla cuando esta pavoneaba las caderas, le era algo hipnótico, y en cuanto su perfume almizclado lo golpeo, su deseo por ella aumento y cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca entrelazo su brazo con el de ella y se acerco a susurrarle algo al oído a lo cual ella solo respondió con una risa maliciosa para después marcharse juntos hacia la terraza del salón, dejando solos a Arthur y Julia, los cuales ya se encaminaban a la pista de baile.

Por fin la música había cesado, aunque ciertamente bailar con Alison no le fue un suplicio como lo había pensado, por fin terminaba su deber por lo que ahora regresaba con la tía Abuela y la duquesa de Grandchester, llevaba de la mano a Alison cuando con la mirada busco a Annie y a Patty, podía verlas a la distancia intercambiando palabras con los hermanos Grandchester para después alejarse en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba, aquella situación lo hace fruncir el entrecejo, ya que no es propio de un caballero dejar marchar solas a dos hermosas chicas, aunque ciertamente debe reconocer que prefiere ver a su hermana lejos de Henry Grandchester, no sabe porque pero hay algo que le desagrada en esos chicos, por lo que decide que después de dejar a Alison con su madre ira en busca de las chicas.

Se abría paso entre decenas de parejas y mujeres, buscaba con la mirada entre los rostros de las jovencitas, el rostro de Annie, cuando en su camino vislumbro a Eliza tomada del brazo de Henry Grandchester, los cuales salían hacia una de las zonas solitarias de la mansión, ahora que veía a la pelirroja recuerda la expresión tormentosa e irritación que mantenía Anthony durante el baile mientras sujetaba a aquella pelirroja, el de primera mano sabia lo desagradable e irritante que podía ser Eliza por lo que se dijo que tal vez debería hablar con el, tranquilizarlo y saber que fue lo que dijo Elisa que le resulto tan molesto.

Se había decidido arreglar su situación familiar y sus amigos también era parte de su familia.

*************************TTTTTTTTTT*************************

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras en cuanto se encontraron con Anthony, lucia tan fuera de si, que dudaban acercarse, después de unos momentos Stear decide llamarlo.

-Anthony?

Pero no hay respuesta, Anthony solo permanece con las manos vueltas puños y con los ojos llameantes, su mirada es tan fiera que amenaza con destruir a cualquiera que se cruce en su paso.

Ignorando por que Anthony esta tan molesto, Archie se aventura a cercarse a el y pone suavemente una mano sobre su hombro mientras le pregunta.

-que sucede?, ¿que ha pasado?.

Siente la presencia de Archie en su hombro, pero el contacto y sus palabras son para el como una puñalada, por lo que con un movimiento brusco se des afana de el y estalla en carcajadas.

-jajajaja.- se ríe pero su risa es tan amarga que suena mas bien como un grito de dolor y agonía, es una risa tan falsa que con tan solo escucharla sus amigos se estremecen y solo pueden mirarlo extrañados.

"Sus amigos pregunta que, que le pasa, como si no supieran que es lo que aflige su alma y tortura su corazón," tan solo recordar su desgracia, hace que en sus venas arda lo poco de cordura que el queda por lo que estalla en una risa amarga, supone que eso es mejor eso que dejar salir el grito de dolor que asfixia su pecho, "siente como sus amigos lo miran extrañados, pero era que acaso no podían entender que esta por volverse loco, de hecho ya había enloquecido de dolor y desesperación," piensa mientras todo su ser tiembla en agonía, ya no puede contener mas sus sentimientos, por lo que sin que pueda impedirlo su corazón grita lo que esta cansado de contener.

-que, que me pasa? Me pasa que estoy harto, estoy desesperado, la incertidumbre de no saber de Candy me esta carcomiendo el alma, ¿saben lo que es pasar día y noche pensando en ella y saberla tan lejos?,¿Saben lo que es que tu vida se detenga porque tu razón para existir se ha ido?,¿sabes lo que es pasar tus noches en vela mientras tratas de huir de los pensamientos, de los sueños, de lo que ella puede estar sufriendo a manos de ese idiota, lo saben?, no, no lo saben, no saben lo que es cerrar tus ojos y oírla llamarte, una y otra vez y sentirte tan inútil porque no puedes ayudarla, me esta matando no saber donde esta, Me desgarra en lo mas profundo de mi ser saber que esta con otro contra su voluntad, ¿Saben lo que es eso?, no, no pueden saberlo por que nadie la ama como yo.

Todo su ser tiembla y su pecho se agita mientras respira entrecortadamente, sus nudillos están blancos, su rostro esta rojo de ira y desesperación pero nada es tan intimidante y doloroso al mismo tiempo que la expresión de sus ojos, de ser de un azul cálido y transparente, se han tornado en una mezcla turbia en la cual se ha extinguido el brillo que los caracterizaba solo para dejar ver en ellos, su dolor, su desesperación, su agonía y su irritación por no tener a Candy.

Las palabras de Anthony son reflejo de su dolor pero al mismo tiempo les parece algo injusto y ofensivo para con su propios sentimientos y sufrimientos y el primero en expresar su irritación es Archie.

-Así que crees que eres el único que sufre? pues te equivocas, sabes lo que ha sido para Stear y Annie? Tal vez ellos no la amaban en el mismo plano que tu, pero es su hermana, ¡la aman y la quieren de vuelta!, así que no nos vengas con el ¡pobrecito de Anthony es el único que sufre! por que son patrañas, ¡todos sufrimos por ella¡

La reacción colérica de Anthony no se hace esperar por lo que responde acaloradamente.

-¡no me vengas con eso¡ y no te escudes en Stear y Annie, dilo como es, con todas sus letras, ¡tu también te enamoraste de Candy!.-tal declaración hace que Archie se quede perplejo y boquiabierto.

- si, claro que lo se y desde hace mucho, me di cuenta por la forma en que la mirabas, ¡no soy tonto! Así que mejor di que crees que soy injusto contigo, porque tú también amas a Candy, no es así Archie?

Archie aprieta las manos en puños a sus costados, tratando de contener los deseos de golpear en la cara a uno de sus mejores amigos, pero aun en el fondo sabe que es verdad lo que dice Anthony, por lo que reconoce que es momento que le haga frente sus sentimientos, solo que ninguno de los chicos se ha percatado de la presencia de tres pares de ojos que observan la escena ocultos entre los arboles cercanos.

-¡no!, no lo niego, mi alma se adhirió a la de ella en cuanto la conocí, de no haber aparecido tu en su vida, ella tal vez pudo haber sido mía y nada de esto estaría pasando.- exaltado, respira entrecortadamente mientras su corazón late agitadamente en su pecho, pero por fin sea quitado un peso de encima.

-¡ja!, ¿Que yo arruine tus planes, dices?, por que no te das cuenta que para ella nunca fuiste mas que un amigo.

-¿crees que no lo se? No me recuerdes algo que se perfectamente..- grita exasperado Archie

- ella nunca te correspondió, pero tu no pudiste olvidarla, y te conformaste como un perro con migajas, te contentabas con quedarte cerca de ella y ser su amigo, pero después de un tiempo, eso ya no te bastaba, verdad Archie? tenias que estar mas involucrado en su vida, y decidiste usar a Annie y hacerle la corte y ¿tu crees que yo soy injusto?

Si Archie y Anthony hubieran sabido que sus palabras provocarían la ruptura de un corazón, tal vez nunca lo hubieran dicho pero ya es muy tarde, pues ocultas entre arboles cercanos se encuentra Annie y Patty.

*****************************TTTTTTTTTTTTTT*********************************

Annie siente como unas lagrimas cálidas bajan por su rostro, mientras su corazón cae en picada por un precipicio, uno que nunca vio pero que siempre estuvo a sus pies, conforme los latidos de su corazón se sofocan por el dolor, puede sentir e incluso oír como su corazón se hace añicos al impactarse contra el fondo de aquel precipicio, esta por derrumbarse ahí mismo, cuando una mano la sujeta por el codo y le dice al oído.

-¡valor Annie! Ten valor pequeña.

Annie agradecida y perpleja por el apoyo recibido, busca con los ojos aun nublados por las lagrimas el rostro de Albert, su hermano, en cuanto lo tiene cerca se hecha sus brazos mientras dice entre leves sollozos.

-¡el no me ama, no me ama Albert, nunca lo hizo!.

-oohh pequeña cuanto lo siento.- le susurra al oído Albert mientras flota su espalda suavemente.

Siente el corazón dolorido por la pena que embarga a su hermana, la abraza fuertemente como si quisiera que sus brazos la protegieran de todo ese dolor, pero sabe que es inútil el daño esta hecho y ahora debe defender los sentimientos heridos de Annie por lo que mira al trio de chicos que se encuentran unos cuantos metros mas allá.

Reconoce la voz y la cabellera rubia del chico que esta de espaldas a ellos, sin lugar a dudas se trata de Anthony, y frente a el, a unos pasos mas allá se encuentra Archie con los ojos desorbitados y un poco mas atrás se encuentra Stear, su hermano, el cual mira en este momento mira con ojos asesinos a Archie, percibiendo la manera en que debe sentirse Stear, decide a intervenir antes de que los chicos lleguen a los golpes además de que necesita que le expliquen lo que acaba de oír, por lo cual le entrega a Annie a Patty, y les dice a las chicas.

-es mejor que vuelvan a la fiesta con la Tía Abuela.- ambas lo miran con los ojos anegados de lagrimas, incapaces de moverse, aun siguen petrificadas por lo que ha pasado, viéndolas tan afectadas piensa que debe llevarlas de vuelta, cuando llegan a sus oídos la voz de Stear seguida de un sonido grave, aquello lo hace cambiar de parecer por lo que les dice.- vamos pequeñas es hora de que se marchen.-

********************************TTTTTTTTTTT*****************************

No puede creer lo que escucha, siempre había sabido que Archie se había fijado en Candy pero el creyó que era algo del pasado, creía que los sentimientos de Archie habían cambiado cuando comenzó a cortejar a Annie, pero saber que solo utilizo a su hermanita para estar cerca de Candy, lo hace enfurecer y sentir indignación por aquel que el creía su mejor amigo, se siente tan molesto que sus manos se vuelven puños y sin que pueda ser algo para refrenar sus impulsos lo llama.

-¡Archie!.- sin que Archie tenga tiempo de pensar o responder, el puño de Stear se impacta en su rostro haciéndolo tambalear, por lo que se sujeta del árbol cercano para no caer, se lleva la mano al rostro mientras mira con ojos entornados a Stear que en este momento le dice.

-como te atreviste?, como fuiste capaz?...

-¡cállate Stear! Tu menos que nadie, puede recriminarme algo….

-claro que puedo, Annie es mi hermana..- dice Stear mientras se dispone a golpearlo de nuevo

-al igual que Patty es mi hermana, y déjame decirte que tu no has sido el flamante caballero que se supone que eres, ¡la has ignorado por completo!, sabes el daño que le has hecho?

las palabras de Archie lo hacen detenerse en seco, sabe que sus palabras son verdad, ha dejado de lado a Patricia, la ha descuidado, pero jamás creyó que con eso le hiciera daño, sintiéndose culpable solo puede bajar las manos mientras da una patética pero sentida excusa.

-no era mi intensión…..-

-si, se que no era tu intensión, pero le has hecho daño con tu indiferencia, ¿sabes? la pobre se paso todo el día arreglándose y ¿sabes porque? Solo para llamar tu atención, pero tu ni siquiera la miraste, ¿como crees que me hace sentir eso?, ver a mi hermana mendigando por un poco de tu atención cuando tu solo te dedicas a jugar con tus inventitos.

***************************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT******************************

Estaban por marcharse cuando su nombre salió a colación en medio de la discusión que mantenían Stear y Archie, la mención de su nombre la dejo paralizada, no podía creer que su hermano estuviera al tanto de su dolor, en ese momento quiso salir corriendo y taparle la boca, pero no podía moverse, solo podía sentir como se desbordaban las lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, creía que lo había engañado pero ahora se da cuenta de que había fallado por completo, ingenua, solo había estado engañándose a si misma, creía que Archie estaba demasiado enfrascado en su propio dolor para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con ella, pero ahora sabe que no es el fantasma que cree, sabe que por lo menos su hermano la ve.

-¡márchense ahora!- la voz de Albert la saco de su ensimismamiento y el ligero empujón que les propino las hace moverse torpemente mientras vuelven al interior.

******************************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT********************************

Un pesado y tenso silencio cae sobre los chicos, los cuales se miran entre si con desconfianza, pues están heridos, se han apuñalado el uno al otro y ahora no pueden evitar mirarse con enojo y culpabilidad al mismo tiempo, después de unos segundos Stear dice.

-yo me he portado como un loco con Patty y lo lamento, pero eso no te daba el derecho para usar a Annie.-dice Stear mientras mira con recelo a Archie.

-lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos tenia derecho a destrozar dos corazones.- los chicos miran sorprendidos al rubio que se planta frente a ellos y perplejos solo pueden llamarlo.

-¡Albert!

Percibe las miradas de asombro de los chicos sobre el, había escuchado toda la discusión y en este momento no puede evitar mirar con irritación y decepción a dos de ellos, con respecto a tercero no sabe que sentir, su situación es diferente y no logra entenderla por completo, por lo que decide mirarlo con curiosidad.

-no puedo creer lo que han hecho, me siento tan decepcionado de ustedes y realmente siento pena y dolor por las dos chicas que ahora deambulan por el jardín con el corazón roto.

Las palabras de Albert hacen que los ojos de Stear y Archie se abran como platos mientras abren la boca sin poder articular palabra.

-¡noo!.- dice Stear

-Si, lamento decirlo pero Annie y Patty escucharon todas y cada una de sus palabras y ahora vuelven a la fiesta con el corazón hecho trizas, ¡felicidades chicos!, lograron destruir dos corazones, y déjenme decirles que no necesitaron la ayuda de nadie, lo hicieron muy bien ustedes sol….- aun esta hablando cuando Stear y Archie salen disparados detrás de las chicas, tal vez fue duros con ellos pero necesitaba hacerlos despertar, esta molesto con ellos pero no puede reprimir la sonrisa que se asoma en sus labios en cuanto los ve perderse entre los arbustos cercanos.

En cuanto las palabras Albert se registran en su cerebro, suena una alarma en su interior y que le es imposible ignorar y ahora cada uno de ellos sale disparados tras las chicas aunque ninguno sabe que es lo que harán o detrás de quien van.

***********************************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT****************************

En el salón de baile, Alison gira una y otra vez el anillo que lleva en la mano, a su lado se encuentra Amanda Patterson, la cual mira con ojos de ensueño a las numerosas parejas que danzan en la pista, sabe muy bien que la chica espera de manera ansiosa que alguien la saque a bailar, y ella espera que alguien lo haga pronto pues comienza a sentirse desesperada pues la chica no deja de mover el abanico al ritmo de la música, como desea que regresen Annie y Patty, pues ellas le harán mas soportable la velada.

Después de que bailara con Albert, nadie se le había acercado y lo agradecía enormemente, pero comenzaba a aburrirse de la cháchara incesante de Amanda, se pregunta donde estarán Annie y Patty, con la mirada las busca en los alrededores, pero en su recorrido su mirada se encontró con la mirada de un hombre, al cual reconoce como Robert Weston, corta inmediatamente el contacto pero es muy tarde ya que el le ha sonreído y ahora se dispone a acercarse a ella, alarmada por el hecho de que Robert Weston se acerca a ella, se pone de pie, toma la mano de Amanda y se excusa con su madre.

-¡madre! Iremos a buscar un refresco.- sin esperar la respuesta de su madre da media vuelta y arrastra con ella a Amanda.

Respira aliviada cuando alcanzan el salón de refrigerios, toma un vaso de limonada mientras Amanda se encamina a la pista de la mano de Edward Holmes.

Sabe que no puede volver con su madre ahora, y la verdad no le apetece hacerlo por lo que decide tomar un poco de aire fresco y se encamina a la terraza.

Es un día soleado y la terraza se encuentra desierta, todos parecen estar adentro en el salón disfrutando del baile, agradeciendo de la soledad del momento respira profundamente el aroma de las lilas de la señora Landcastle, maravillada por el fragante aroma de las flores, esta por inclinarse y cortar algunas, cuando llega a sus oídos, un ruido, de hecho mas bien parece un gemido, extrañada por el ruido, camina por la terraza hasta que llega a un recodo en el que le permite ver a escasos metros a una pareja ocultos entre los arboles cercanos, aunque están lejos puede ver claramente las manos del hombre meterse debajo de las faldas de la mujer mientras su rostro se esconde entre los pechos de ella, nunca había visto algo así, por lo cual no puede apartar los ojos, sigue mirando hasta que reconoce a los protagonistas de tal escena, se trata de Elisa Leagan y Henry, su hermano, con las mejillas arreboladas decide marcharse antes de que su hermano la vea y se meta en problemas.

*******************************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT****************************

Ahora que se encuentra solo con Anthony y se gira para mirarlo a los ojos, pues hay muchas cosas que aclarar.

Anthony continua exaltado, su mirada es desafiante y su corazón late desbocado mientras mira al rubio frente a el, el cual lo mira con una extraña mezcla entre curiosidad y lastima al mismo tiempo, no puede soportar ser objeto de lastima de parte de Albert, por lo que cierra las manos en puños y se dispone a marcharse cuando Albert lo detiene.

-¡no! espera Anthony, quiero preguntarte algo..

Ya estaba de espaldas cuando Albert lo detuvo, por lo que irritado cierra los ojos mientras se vuelve y con voz irritada le dice.

-Que es lo que quieres saber? ¿Quieres que te diga? ¿que yo y Candy nos amábamos y nos vimos separado por las intrigas de la tía abuela? ¿O quieres que te cuente lo frustrado y desesperado que me siento porque Candy esta con otro en contra de su voluntad y no puedo salir a buscarla? ¿Es lo que quieres saber?

-cálmate Anthony, así no puedo entenderte y menos ayudarte, se que estas molesto a causa de Elisa…

-esto no tiene que ver con Elisa, se trata de Candy y de mi, que no entiendes nosotros nos amábamos pero nos vimos separados por las intrigas de la tía abuela.

-no entiendo que tiene que ver la Tía Abuela en esto?

-¡ella nos separo!, Candy y yo éramos novios, lo manteníamos en secreto pero de alguna manera ella se entero y como yo no tenia los medios suficientes para salvar de la ruina a la familia, engaño a Candy, le hizo creer que yo la había engañado y que esperaba un hijo con luisa y es por eso que ella acepto casarse con Grandchester.

*************************TTTTTTTTTTTTTT************************

Camina hacia el jardín, tratando de olvidar lo que ha visto, ha clavando la vista en la vegetación, y tratando de despejar sus pensamientos pronto se adentra en el jardín, sigue caminado hasta que a sus oídos llegan las voces de dos hombres, una la reconoce, se trata de Albert, el hermano de Annie, la otra voz no puede identificarla, aunque siente curiosidad sabe que escuchar una conversación ajena es de mala educación y esta por marcharse, cuando a sus oídos llega el nombre de Terry, su hermano, y sin que pueda evitarlo se oculta detrás de un árbol a escuchar la conversación, pero desde aquel Angulo solo puede ver el rostro de Albert, mientras que el otro chico permanece fuera de su vista.

***************************TTTTTTTTTTTTT***************************

-yo no sabia nada, menos que tu y ella se amaran, yo sabia que ella no se caso enamorada pero nunca imagine algo así, pero ahora ya es tarde ella se ha casado, debes olvi..

-¡olvidarla nunca!, ella se ha casado pero nunca es tarde para dos personas que se aman, como ella y yo lo hacemos, estoy decidido a buscarla y huir con ella.

-si ese es tu plan por que no lo has hecho?.- pregunta Albert.

-¿crees que no me muero de ganas por salir y buscarla? ¿Crees que no me vuelvo loco con cada minuto que paso lejos de ella?, me atormenta día y noche lo que pueda pasarle a manos de Grandchester, Estoy desesperado por que me estoy muriendo por salir a buscarla pero no puedo marcharme, no cuando la estabilidad de mi Familia depende del que yo me haga cargo de los negocios.

Albert mira fijamente a Anthony, puede ver en sus ojos el dolor y su desesperación, lo mira fijamente mientras se pasa una mano sobre el cabello tratando de entenderlo, por un lado el mejor que nadie puede entender lo que es querer estar en otro lugar pero las responsabilidades por el bien de la familia te atan a un escritorio pero por otro lado no le agrada lo que dice Anthony de Terry a lo cual el dice.

-yo conozco a Terry y se que el no le haría daño a Candy…..

-discúlpame pero yo no puedo creer eso, no cuando el nos descubrió el día de su boda, Candy y yo pretendíamos fugarnos pero el lo descubrió y…. el…. se la llevo… a la fuerza...-no puede evitar que sus manos se cierren nuevamente en puños mientras dice esto ultimo con los dientes apretados.

Ahora lo sabe todo, pero sin embargo no sabe que hacer, por un lado tanto Anthony como Terry son sus amigos, no puede actuar a favor de uno sin traicionar al otro, la situación es tan complicada que por un momento piensa que seria mejor no saber nada, suspira pesadamente mientras analiza la situación.

Si todo lo que le ha dicho Anthony es verdad, la Tía abuela vendió a Candy al mejor postor y el lo había permitido, que ciego había sido, como pudo fallarle a Candy de esta manera, el nunca debió permitir esa boda, no si sabia que Candy no estaba enamorada, debía asegurar la felicidad de su hermana y el se contento con saber que tendría todo cuanto necesitaba, que idiota, como pudo permitir que la Tía Abuela usara de esa manera, pero ya es tarde, lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora debe tratar de remediar la situación.

Se siente entre la espada y la pared, o entre Terry y Anthony mejor dicho, que hacer? No lo sabe realmente, pero sin lugar a dudas debe sopesar con cuidado la situación ya que lo que esta en juego es la felicidad de Candy, conoce a Terry y sabe que es un buen chico, pero también conoce lo arrebatado y el mal genio que suele tener, asi que no puede evitar preguntarse si realmente Terry puede hacer feliz a Candy, por otro lado también conoce a Anthony sabe que es un chico dulce y sincero, pero se pregunta si será suficiente para ser feliz a Candy, sabe que no hay respuesta para ninguna de sus preguntas solo puede cerrar los ojos y rezar que por que la decisión que ha tomado sea la correcta.

El silencio hace que los segundos parezcan horas, Anthony empieza a creer que Albert no lo ayudara y que solo ha perdido su tiempo por lo que esta por marcharse cuando Albert habla de nuevo.

-que Terry me perdone pero creo que es lo mejor.- dice Albert en voz baja mientras vuelve a mirar Anthony a los ojos.- la situación es complicada pero tratándose que es la felicidad de Candy la que esta juego, es justo que se te de la oportunidad que otros te negaron, si quieres encontrar a Candy vete ahora, no pierdas mas tiempo.

No puede creer lo que escucha, de verdad Albert piensa ayudarlo, esta por gritar de felicidad cuando recuerda la cadena que lleva atada.

-pero si yo me voy, que pasara con mi familia?- pregunta rogando al cielo que Albert haya pensado en algo.

******************************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************************

Escondida donde esta, puede oír perfectamente la conversación, no puede creer lo que escucha, pero se había visto obligada a guardar silencio mientras permanecía oculta, incluso tuvo que morderse la lengua para no salir en defensa de su hermano cuando ese idiota lo acusaba de dañar a Candy, ella lo conocía y sabia que Terry no era capaz de lastimar a una mujer, que se creía ese Anthony?, estaba loco mas que loco si cree que puede ir a buscar a Candy y huir con ella? No, eso no puede pasar, esta segura de que Terry ama a Candy sino nunca se hubiera casado con ella.

No puede creer lo que sus oídos escuchan, no, no puede Albert traicionar de esa manera a Terry, se supone que su amigo, esta furiosa, si alguna vez le simpatizo Albert ahora lo detesta, desea salir y darle un buen golpe, de hecho esta por hacerlo, cuando escucha que alguien se acerca de su lado, desea escuchar lo que traman Albert y ese tan Anthony pero si se queda la descubrirán y no podrá ayudar a Terry, así que es mejor que se marche, con sumo sigilo vuelve sobre sus pasos, dejando a solas a tres hombres.

******************************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************************

Continuara….

Próximo capitulo los Andley.

Nota del autor:

Sorry por la tardanza, si ya se me quieren linchar, pero la uní y los exámenes finales me traen de cabeza, en fin por fin termine este capitulo que se dividió en muchas partes por fin esta terminado.

Bueno originalmente esta parte estaba pensada para ser mas grande pero una amix me convenció de dejarlo aquí para no hacerlo demasiado grande, además de que las escenas que siguen son importantes y no merecían que yo las cortara por contarlas a la carrera, así que el próximo capitulo seguirá la trama desde aquí, también sabremos de Terry y Candy pero se centrara mas en lo que sucede en Inglaterra, sabremos de buenos y malos, habrá algunas sorpresas ya verán por ahora les dejo una aquí:

Quiero proponerles algo, un juego, bien veamos es una idea loca pero en esta ocasión me encuentro en un dilema pues estoy armando las parejas para un futuro y ya casi las tengo todas a excepción de uno de nuestros galanes preferidos así que pido que me ayuden en este juego al que llamare: "buscando el alma gemela de …..

"Albert"

Si leyeron bien me falta la pareja del güero precioso, así que les pido que me ayuden a crear a un personaje que sea la media naranja de este bombón, yo pensaba en que me ayudaran a inventarla ya saben que entre todas elijamos el nombre, la raza, el color de piel, de ojos, cabello, profesión, personalidad, estrato social, ya saben toooddooo un personaje totalmente nuevo y hecho por ustedes, pero bueno también se me ocurrió la idea loca de que si alguna de ustedes se quiere personalizar para el papel también seria divertido, así que si alguien dice yo, deje como le gustaría ser en un review, y las que prefieran inventar a una chica perfecta les pido que también me dejen su descripción en un review, que les parece? Espero que funcione ya veremos como evoluciona.

Esto lo hago con el fin de hacerles más entretenido el fic y más suyo, que se sientan másagusto leyendo mis lokuras, lo cual les agradezco mmmuuuucchhhooo.

Saludos: a todas las me leen tanto publico como anónimas, grax.

Lizzie.- malograda lista para escribir nuestra novela?, jajajaja ay amix cuanto te he extrañado.

Y ya por ultimo unas frases más.

"Hago lo posible, intento lo imposible y ensayo para los milagros."

"Hay dos maneras de irradiar luz: una ser la propia fuente de luz y otra ser el espejo que la refleja." (Edith Wharton)

PDT.- Este juego solo será para los que me leen en fanfiction, pues aunque esta historia la publico en diferentes grupos de yahoo, me resultaría difícil seguirlas por el mar de mensajes, si es que alguna quisiera participar, pero en fin a todas les hago la invitación, si tienen alguna duda o comentario pueden hacerlo llegar a mi correo que es elprincipeverde (arroba) Hotmail . com (todo junto, minúsculas)

Nos leemos pronto.

Kika White.


	39. cap 34 los andley parte I

**Un amor inesperado**

"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mí y no los comparto, (jojo jojo así o mas aborazada?) Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada. "

Capitulo 34 Los Andley parte I

Londres Inglaterra.

Conforme la noche avanza decenas de parejas se suman a los ya numerosos remolinos de seda multicolores que cobran vida en el centro de la pista, el champagne fluye sin parar en hermosas copas de cristal cortado al mismo tiempo que innumerables bocadillos desaparecen con rapidez, sin lugar a dudas la fiesta es un éxito.

La noche es joven y todo aquello invita a divertirse y pasar un rato agradable como la mayoría de las personas lo hacen, pero de entre todos ellos se distingue la presencia de un flamante caballero, el cual se mantiene con expresión ausente mientras pasea por la pista, sus pasos son rápidos pero sin embargo no pierde el garbo y cadencia que tanto lo caracteriza, con cada uno de sus pasos decenas de personas se hacen a un lado para dejarle el camino libre, muchos de los presentes reconocen a aquel hombre y lo hacen como señal de respeto pues saben que aunque no posee un título nobiliario es alguien sumamente importante para todos aquellos que desean realizar negocios con la realeza.

Pero lejos de que aquel gesto le importe, se mantiene sereno y ajeno a todo esto pues a diferencia de la mayoría de los aquí reunidos él no se encontraba aquí para disfrutar de la velada sino estaba aquí para hacer su trabajo.

Tan solo lleva unas semanas con los White, pero en ese tiempo le había enseñado a Albert los secretos del mundo de los negocios y una de sus principales enseñanzas era, que los eventos sociales no eran solo fiestas y diversión, sino que eran verdaderas oportunidades para establecer muy buenos negocios y conocer posibles contactos, pero al parecer por más que lo ha repetido Albert lo ha olvidado, pues después bailar con la señorita Grandchester había desaparecido, lo cual era la razón por la que ahora se encontrara merodeando por la pista.

El que Albert hubiera desaparecido para bailar con alguna señorita de sociedad era algo que no podía entender y más cuando sabía que le tenía repelús a las fiestas de alcurnia, debido a la hipocresía que abundaba entre la nobleza inglesa, la mayoría de ellos son personas frívolas a las que solo les importa las apariencias y de cuán grande es el bolsillo de uno, el entendía muy bien el sentir de Albert pues el mismo nunca se había sentido cómodo entre ellos y tal vez nunca lo haría, pero después de todo quien era él para encontrar su lugar en medio de gente adinerada cuando él era solo un empleado mas, pese a la incomodidad que estos eventos le provocaban siempre se había mantenido en su posición, recordándose a sí mismo que tenía una misión, una obligación que cumplir y esta noche no sería la excepción.

Recorría con pasos agiles y ojos de halcón la pista, pero aun así no puede encontrarlo, esta por volver a repasar la pista de baile cuando un pensamiento llega a su mente.

"_estas buscando a Albert, y realmente crees que lo encontraras bailando con las "flamantes" señoritas de sociedad, sabes que es mejor que todo esto, seguramente debe estar afuera, tratando de huir como deberías estar haciéndolo tú"_

Ante su pensamiento decidió salir al jardín en busca de su joven pupilo, ¿pupilo? había dicho, pero esa palabra no se le podía adjudicar a Albert, era más un socio, un compañero de negocios, si, era más como un amigo, ¿un amigo? ¡Por dios! como podía considerarse su igual, no, no, él era un empleado más y ciertamente la familiaridad que estaba experimentando al trabajar con Albert lo está cegando, pero se estaba dejando llevar mas allá por lo que debe refrenar sus pasos y recordar su posición.

George se reprendía así mismo mientras salía por las puertas de cristal hacia el jardín.

Estaba por descender por las escaleras de la terraza cuando visualizo a dos chicas con un aspecto lastimoso que entraban por el otro lado, ambas chicas llevaban los ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas y aun en la distancia las identifico como Annie White y Patricia Cornwell, estaba por posponer su búsqueda para ayudarlas cuando noto que eran seguidas de cerca por Stear y Archivald por lo que decidió dejar el asunto en sus manos y proseguir con su búsqueda.

Caminaba por el jardín buscándolo en los alrededores pero hasta ahora no tenia éxito, siguió caminando hasta que a sus oídos llegaron las voces de dos hombres, una de ellas claramente la identifico, se trataba de Albert, pero la otra voz era todo un misterio, mientras más se acercaba podía oír más claramente lo que hablaban.

_-no entiendo que tiene que ver la Tía Abuela en esto?_

_-¡ella nos separo!, Candy y yo éramos novios, lo manteníamos en secreto pero de alguna manera ella se entero y como yo no tenía los medios suficientes para salvar de la ruina a la familia, engaño a Candy, le hizo creer que yo la había engañado y que esperaba un hijo con luisa y es por eso que ella acepto casarse con Grandchester._

_-yo no sabía nada, y mucho menos que tu y ella se amaran, yo sabía que ella no se caso enamorada pero nunca imagine algo así, pero ahora ya es tarde ella se ha casado, debes olvi.._

_-¡olvidarla nunca!, ella se ha casado pero nunca es tarde para dos personas que se aman, como ella y yo lo hacemos, estoy decidido a buscarla y huir con ella._

_-si ese es tu plan por qué no lo has hecho?.- pregunta Albert._

_-¿crees que no me muero de ganas por salir y buscarla? ¿Crees que no me vuelvo loco con cada minuto que paso lejos de ella?, me atormenta día y noche lo que pueda pasarle a manos de Grandchester, Estoy desesperado porque me estoy muriendo por salir a buscarla pero no puedo marcharme, no cuando la estabilidad de mi Familia depende del que yo me haga cargo de los negocios._

_-yo conozco a Terry y sé que él no le haría daño a Candy….._

_-discúlpame pero yo no puedo creer eso, no cuando él nos descubrió el día de su boda, Candy y yo pretendíamos fugarnos pero él lo descubrió y…. el…. se la llevo… a la fuerza._

Por un momento se queda a cierta distancia solo escuchando la conversación, el a diferencia de Albert no esta tan sorprendido con lo que aquel joven revela, aunque ciertamente había detalles que desconocía, no está totalmente ignorante del tema, pues había visto a Terrance y Candice en America, solo verlos le basto para saber que algo estaba mal, sabía que aquel no era un matrimonio por amor pero nunca creyó que hubiera una historia detrás, poco a poco en su mente empezaban a encajar las piezas del rompecabezas así que continuo en silencio escuchando.

_- la situación es complicada pero tratándose que es la felicidad de Candy la que esta juego, es justo que se te dé la oportunidad que otros te negaron, si quieres encontrar a Candy vete ahora, no pierdas más tiempo._

_-pero si yo me voy, que pasara con mi familia…. _

Mientras permanece en silencio y oculto entre los arboles comprende la situación y puede imaginar cómo debe sentirse Albert, pues aun en la distancia puede verlo totalmente incomodo con la decisión que ha tomado, pero aunque la situación es compleja él cree que hizo lo correcto al darle al chico la oportunidad de que luche por lo que desea, y el mismo en estos momentos se siente confundido e indeciso en lo que debe hacer, por primera vez su lealtad se encuentra dividida, pues en su mente ha ideado un plan con el que Albert puede ayudar al joven brower pero por otro lado siente un deber y lealtad para con el duque de Grandchester y al hacer esto esta involucrándose más de lo que le duque de Grandchester le permitió pero en el poco tiempo que lleva con los White ha desarrollado una lealtad para con ellos, no sabe qué hacer y por un momento cierra los ojos y hace lo que nunca, ignora la lógica y escucha su corazón.

-no te preocupes por ellos ya se me ocurrirá algo…

-de hecho yo sé como podrías ayudarlo William.- interrumpe la conversación.

**********************TTTTTTTTTTTTT*************************

Sorprendido por aquella voz solo puede mirar perplejo al hombre que acaba de entrar en el pequeño claro, el cual se acerca a ellos con paso firme y mirada enigmática.

No puede evitar fruncir el ceño al observar a aquel extraño acercándose a ellos, desconfiado y receloso le dirige una mirada de fastidio a aquel extraño que se atreve a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, esta por pedirle que se marche cuando Albert lo saluda con una sonrisa, así que Albert debe conocerlo, sabiendo que por ahora depende de la ayuda que pueda darle Albert y este hombre, decide escuchar lo que este hombre tiene en mente.

-¡George!, dime como podríamos ayudar?

-con la sociedad…

-la sociedad? Pero me parece muy arriesgado, si algo sale mal no solo será mi familia la que sufra, no puedo exponer a la familia de Anthony de esa manera…

-ciertamente es arriesgado pero si jugamos bien nuestras cartas los beneficios serán más grandes que el riesgo.

-si, pero aun así me preocu…

-porque no me explicas Albert, y dejas que sea yo quien decida si corro el riesgo o no?.-dijo Anthony pues comenzaba a impacientarse.

Ambos hombres explican al chico a grandes rasgos lo que es la sociedad que tienen en mente.

Están por cruzar las puertas de cristal para entrar en el salón de baile, cuando una voz detiene sus pasos.

-¡Annie espera!

Un sollozo se escapa de sus labios cuando sus oídos reconocen aquella voz, su corazón se sofoca por el dolor, en estos momentos siente que sus rodillas se doblan y el alma se le va a los pies, siente como si ella misma fuera un cristal estrellado esperando el último golpe el cual lo haga mil pedazos, por lo que no puede soportar aquel enfrentamiento, solo niega con la cabeza y se propone a entrar arrastrando con ella a Patricia.

Al percibir que Annie lo ignora, y realmente no espera menos de ella, sabe que le ha hecho daño pero desea explicarse, decir algo que al menos disminuya su dolor o si no por lo menos aminore la culpa que en este momento lo aplasta, por lo que avanza un paso y trata de tomarla por un brazo, su mano roza suavemente su piel pero aquel contacto provoca que un escalofrió lo recorra de los pies a la cabeza por lo que lentamente deja caer su brazo sin realmente llegarla a tocar.

El breve contacto con su mano la hiere de tal manera que siente como piel se cubre con un doloroso estremecimiento que la sacude salvajemente, el dolor es de tal magnitud que provoca que se quiebre su poco autocontrol por lo que sale disparada hacia el interior del salón de baile, como una pequeña estela de color melocotón corre por la pista mientras que con una mano trata de ahogar los sollozos que ya no puede contener más tiempo.

La reacción de Annie lo hunde en la culpa y lo hacen sentir como el gusano que es, por un momento cierra los ojos mientras trata de olvidar el sonido de los sollozos de Annie, pues cada uno de ellos es como una cuchilla clavada en su pecho, con expresión pesarosa y culpable corre tras ella, debe explicarle que nunca pretendió que esto pasara, que nunca quiso hacerle daño…

Patricia mira con los ojos llorosos y el alma dolorida como se aleja Annie, la cual es seguida de cerca por Archie, a cada segundo que pasa la situación es peor, desvalida y con tanto desasosiego en su alma, ya no tiene fuerza para mantenerse en pie, esta tan agotada que su cuerpo busca algo de lo cual aferrarse y sintiendo que camina por el borde de un abismo, lentamente trata de retroceder hacia una columna cercana, en cuanto sus manos sienten la dureza del piedra se aferra a ella como si le fuera la vida en ello, con un nudo en la garganta y la visión empañada por las lagrimas siente como lo que quedaba de su mundo se derrumba ante sus ojos pero aquello es demasiado doloroso para contemplar por lo que prefiere mantener la vista clavada en el piso.

Sus ojos están anegados en lagrimas pero eso no le impiden identificar al par de mocasines negros que se plantan frente a ella, el escaso aire que tiene en sus pulmones se congela, haciéndolos tan pesados que le duele respirar, lentamente sus oídos registra la voz que tanto había añorado pero que en este momento le resulta insoportable, creía que caminaba por el borde de un abismo pero ahora sabe que se ha equivocado pues sabe que ha caído en el.

- Patty…

Hace unos momentos había acusado a Archie de ser un patán y hombre de la peor calaña pero al ver a Patty en tan penoso estado, le dice que él no se ha comportado mejor de lo que Archie fue con Annie, pero como decir que nunca quiso hacerle daño, como explicar….. como decir algo, cuando no sabe ni siquiera que fue lo que paso, las palabras y miles de teorías se ahogan en su garganta, con un suspiro sentido desde lo más hondo de su corazón solo puede decir aquellas palabras, las cuales no sirven de nada a estas alturas.

- yoo… lo… siento…tanto…

Impávida y temerosa no puede siquiera hablar y menos levantar la vista a lo cual solo responde son un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras trata de ocultar el estremecimiento que contrae sus entrañas en este momento.

La mira temblar en cuanto sus palabras llegan a sus oídos, le duele tanto mirarla que quisiera hacer algo para confortarla pero teme dañarla más, y aun si pudiera hacer algo para confortarla no sabe cómo hacerlo, por lo que prefiere escudarse en su responsabilidad por Annie por lo que dice.

-perdóname… pero debo… ver a Annie.-

Con pasos titubeantes se aleja lentamente de ella, no sin sentir que deja pedazos de su corazón en cada paso, los mismos pasos que lo llevan cada vez más lejos de ella y los cuales abren ante ellos un abismo.

Sus ojos continúan clavados en el piso y puede escuchar los lentos pasos de Stear los cuales lo llevan cada vez más lejos y siente como poco a poco se desgarra aquel hilo que unía sus corazones, aquello es tan doloroso que sus manos se aferran a la columna con más fuerza que nunca y poco a poco siente como pierde el piso y cae sobre sus propios píes y deja salir todo su dolor.

Está acostumbrada a ser desplazada por alguien más, amaba a Annie y Candy pero siempre había ocasiones en las que Stear y Archie la desplazaban por alguna de ellas, pero nunca dejo que aquello la amargara pero sin embargo esta vez, solo esta vez, hubiera deseado que Stear se hubiera quedado a su lado, pero ahora es tarde el se ha marchado por lo que abraza sus rodillas y llora desconsoladamente.

***********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT************************

Por las calles de Londres se oye el re piquear de las ruedas de un carruaje que corre a gran velocidad, los caballos corren cada vez más rápido provocando que del cochero escape una sonora carcajada mientras disfruta de la brisa que se azota contra su envejecido pero no marchito rostro.

Después de dar una vuelta muy apresurada en la esquina el carruaje se detiene con un fuerte relincho de los caballos enfrente a las puertas de la residencia Lancaster, el portero corre presuroso a acercarse a recibir a tan inesperado invitado, abre la puerta del carruaje solo para dejar bajar a un hombre pálido como el papel, el cual se sujeta del asiento con uñas y dientes, pretende ayudar aquel hombre cuando la voz de una viejecilla lo llama.

-¡ey tu chico ayúdame a bajar!

El portero mira con ojos entornados a aquel cochero pues pretende decirle algunas palabras pero al contemplar que no se trata de un hombre, se queda boquiabierto y pasmado.

El chico no salía de su asombro por lo que su compañero se acerco a recibir a la dama.

-perdone, Sra. Cornwell no la habíamos reconocido.

-ohh hijo llámame Marta.- jijijiji.- la anciana descendía del brazo del portero no sin antes expedir su jocosa risa.

*********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTT*********************

Se abanicaba lentamente mientras miraba a las parejas de baile esperando reconocer entre ellas a alguno de sus sobrinos o alguno de los Cornwell pero hasta ahora no ha tenido suerte, solo esperaba que esos chiquillos no hagan nada que pudiera poner en entredicho el buen nombre de la familia.

Sus ojos almendra agudos y penetrantes recorren por segunda vez la pista de baile en busca de algo que la distraiga de la conversación que mantenía la duquesa de Grandchester con Robert Weston, pues ambos a solo unos cuantos pasos de ella hablan secretamente, sabía que no era propio de una dama de buena familia pero no podía evitar desear escuchar lo que hablaban pero por más que esforzaba por aguzar sus sensibles oídos solo podía captar la mención del nombre de Alison, obviamente entendía porque la duquesa le tuviera puesto el ojo al chico, pues es uno de los solteros más codiciados, si tan solo pudiera deshacer el compromiso de Annie con Archivald Cornwell tal vez podría probar suerte con alguien más, aun se encuentra barajeando sus posibilidades cuando justo enfrente a sus ojos pasa una chica sumamente perturbada, no puede creer lo que ve pero sus ojos no la engañan puede ser que este entrada en años pero aun goza de una excelente visión así que está segura que aquella chiquilla era Annie.

Ver aquello le provoca tal molestia que no puede ocultar a lo cual su cejo se frunce y su boca se abre sin que pueda emitir palabra alguna, aquella reacción solo evidencia el horror y disgusto que siente, esta por llamarla cuando justo en ese momento pasa frente a ella Archivald llamando a Annie mientras trata de darle alcance, intrigada por lo que sucede prefiere no interceder en el momento solo para vigilarlos de cerca y ver qué es lo que sucede.

************************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT************************

Como un gato que se acaba de comer un suculento ratón, lentamente pasa su rosada lengua por aquellos labios que instantes atrás eran de un rojo carmesí, sus manos bajan y suben sobre su cuerpo tratando colocar en su sitio el vestido de seda que lleva en esta ocasión, todo esto lo hace sin poder reprimir la sonrisa malévola y aquel brillo codicioso de sus ojos almendrados.

Su cuerpo se recupera de tan fugaz encuentro pero su mente ya está preparada para dar el siguiente paso, sin dejar de sonreír y menear las caderas se acerca de nuevo a Henry, pero esta vez esta lista para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Recargado en el tronco de un grueso árbol exhala lentamente el humo del cigarrillo que sostiene entre sus dedos, con el cabello revuelto, la ropa desarreglada y los músculos deliciosamente doloridos permite que los latidos de su corazón regresen a la normalidad, sus ojos brillan de deseo y desenfreno al ver aquella pelirroja bambolear las caderas mientras se acerca nuevamente.

Expira lentamente el humo del cigarrillo esperando tenerla lo suficientemente cerca como para atraerla a él nuevamente, sus ojos se recrean en aquel escote y pretende ahogarse en él cuando Eliza trata de arrebatarle el cigarrillo, sin perder tiempo el mismo le ofrece el cigarrillo, esta lo toma pero sin embargo no se lo lleva a la boca sino lo arroja lejos mientras le dice.

-deberías dejar de fumar.-

Sin darle mucha importancia a lo que dice Eliza saca otro cigarrillo y lo enciende, ante lo cual Eliza trata de arrebatárselo de nuevo pero conociendo sus movimientos logra esquivarla, se ríe de sus pobres intentos echándole el humo del cigarrillo en el rostro.

Eliza se enfurruña, se aleja unos pasos y le dice sumamente molesta.

-¡Eres un patán! Que no sabes que puede hacerle daño al bebe, ¡idiota!

-al que?.- se queda de una pieza al escuchar aquella palabra por lo que pregunta de nuevo esperando que no haya escuchado bien

-al bebe … oh no te lo había dicho Henry, ¡pronto seremos padres!

el cigarrillo cae de sus mano al mismo tiempo que su boca se abre desmesuradamente, sus ojos grandes como platos dejan ver en ellos la sorpresa y el miedo pero aquello solo dura unos segundos ya que inmediatamente son oscurecidos por la furia y la rabia, su naturaleza violenta no se hace esperar y despotrica contra ella.

-¡yo no soy el padre de ese bastardo!

-Oh sí que lo eres … y ni se te ocurra negarlo porque de lo contrario saldrán a la luz muchos de tus sucios negocios.- sentencio al ver que Henry se preparaba para confrontarla.

-¡no te atreverías!.- sisea

-quieres apostar?.- la sonrisa malévola de Eliza curva su boca carmesí.- Así que mejor te aconsejo que hables con tu mamita adorada para que se prepare para recibir a la futura duquesa de Grandchester.

Los puños de Henry se vuelven puños y sus dientes chocan entre si y rechinan fuertemente como si masticara grava, la amenaza de Eliza solo logra enfurecerlo más, esta tan furioso que siente que no puede controlar sus impulsos, todo en su ser se retuerce en furia y violencia pero su lengua solo escupe unas cuantas palabras.

-¡no te saldrás con la tuya Eliza!

Eliza ya había comenzado a alejarse pero al escuchar las palabras de Henry se detiene solo para girar la cabeza y decirle con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta ya lo hice querido.-

Eliza se aleja dejando entra las sombras a un furibundo Henry el cual aun no se da por vencido y un siseo sale de su garganta, pero aquello más que palabras parece una maldición.

-aun no cantes victoria Eliza, aun no.

**********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*********************

Mientras tanto en algún despacho de los barrios bajos de Londres.

-firme sobre la línea punteada.

-cual línea… hip … punteada? Hip…. La de arriba….. Hip…. La de abajo….. Hip o la de en medio…

El notario bufo por decima vez en la noche pero recurriendo a todo su autocontrol logro hablar con voz clara y calma.

-aquí señor Leagan, ¡aquí!

Trataba de mantener la calma pero ver como Neal se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras trataba de firmar donde el notario le indicaba era desquiciante, ver aquello le hacía cuestionarse si su plan funcionaria, la incertidumbre le atenazaba la garganta pero rápidamente se sacudió aquel sentimiento pensando en lo que será su vida ahora que es la señora de Neal Leagan.

Aquel matrimonio se había realizado en secreto y sin testigos y aunque ya estaba más que consumado aun así había embriagado a Neal y lo había traído aquí con el viejo señor Park para que firmara aquel contrato, el cual garantizaría su seguridad económica en caso de que los Leagan trataran de anular el matrimonio y estaba segura de que así seria.

*********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT********************

Con pasos sigilosos sale de atrás del pequeño arbusto y cuando está lo suficientemente lejos corre hacia la mansión con las manos vueltas puños y los dientes apretados, el viento azota contra su rostro pero aquello no es nada comparado con la indignación e irritación que siente contra Albert en estos momentos y pensar que antes le simpatizaba pero ahora quería sacarle los ojos, ¡aaaghrr! como se atrevía a llamarse amigo de Terry cuando estaba planeando en apuñalarlo por la espalda y todo por ese Anthony, !aaaghrr! que no se daba cuenta el daño que le haría, ¡era un idiota!

Pero ella no lo permitiría, idearía un plan para evitarlo aunque ciertamente le hubiera sido de gran utilidad quedarse escondida y escuchar que era lo que planeaban esos idiotas pero como no era posible hacerlo sin que la descubrieran, ahora debe pensar en la manera de ayudar a Terry.

Los recientes descubrimientos la pone en una misión complicada y de suma importancia ya que de ello depende la felicidad de Terry por lo que se da cuenta que no puede hacerlo sola, necesita la ayuda de alguien, ¿pero de quien?, ciertamente no puede recurrir a su madre y hermanos, ellos odian a Terry sin lugar a dudas trataría de empeorar la situación, tampoco puede recurrir a Annie y Patty, ellas deben saber quién es ese Anthony y puede ser que no se pongan de su lado así que solo le queda pedir la ayuda de una persona, iba a ser difícil llegar a el pero solo el se preocuparía por Terry, el era su única y mejor carta, solo esperaba alcanzar a su padre antes de que se marchara de Edimburgo.

Alison había caminado como en trance y no se percato que se encontraba a las puertas del salón de baile hasta que las risas de unas jovencitas la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba suspiro hondo y se dispuso a entrar, lentamente se abría paso entre las decenas de parejas que danzaban en la pista, con lo sucedido aquella noche deseaba marcharse cuanto antes, era tanto sus deseos por marcharse que estaba dispuesta a pedírselo o incluso rogarle a su madre para que así fuera.

Poco a poco sus pasos la llevaron hasta donde su madre se encontraba, aun estaba a unos cuantos metros cuando los visualizo, pero aquella imagen no era lo que esperaba por lo que su estomago se contrajo en un nudo, su madre se encontraba con Robert Weston, aquella situación no solo le provocaba ganas de salir corriendo, más que eso le provocaba nauseas, ante aquella imagen instintivamente retrocedió dos pasos tratando de desaparecer sigilosamente pero su madre noto su presencia y con una señal le indica que se acerque, reconociendo que no tiene más opción se cerca a ellos no sin poder disimular su descontento.

Casi desfallece de disgusto cuando Robert poso uno de sus brazos posesivamente sobre su pequeña cintura y la arrastro con él a la pista de baile.

Daban vueltas en la pista del baile y ella solo pensaba en como librarse de el por lo cual no presto atención a ningunas de las palabras que Robert, pues tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, pero el ignorante de su fastidio sigue con su cháchara incesante, su paciencia esta al límite, está cansada de él y realmente no cree soportarlo mas pero afortunadamente su hermano Arthur aparece para informarle que se marchan a casa, aliviada pretende regresar a casa lo antes posible pero Robert le corta el paso y le dice que la acompañara y le ofrece su brazo, ella pretende declinar su caballerosidad acudiendo a su hermano pero este ya se ha marchado por lo que no le queda de otra opción y entrelaza su brazo con el suyo.

Al llegar a la recepción encuentra a su madre de muy mal humor en compañía de Henry, por la cara de su madre sabe que Henry sea metido de nuevo en un escándalo, se pregunta que será esta vez, están por marcharse cuando su madre se gira hacia Robert y le dice.

-espero tener pronto noticias suyas joven Weston.

-ohh si muy pronto las tendrá, no se preocupe duquesa.- le dice esto último a su madre pero a la que mira fijamente es a ella, aquella mirada le provoca un escalofrió pero no le da importancia y sigue con su camino.

Continuara ….

Nota del autor debido a que este capítulo es muy grande lo dividí en dos partes aquí la primera parte .

Y les dejo aquí una frase que leí pero que me causo mucha risa.

"los sueños también viajan en camión"

Y yo cuando la vi iba en el camión y bueno me hizo el día me saco una buena sonrisa.

Nos leemos pronto.


	40. Cap 34 Los andley parte II

**Un amor inesperado**

"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mí y no los comparto, (jojojojo así o mas aborazada?) Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada. "

Capitulo 34 Los Andley. Parte II

Londres Inglaterra.

Su respiración es tan agitada por los sollozos que provocan que sus pulmones duelan en cada respiración, ha corrido sin mirar y ahora se encuentra frente a una puerta, la cual no le importa el lugar a donde pueda llevarla, solo espera que sea el lugar donde pueda liberar su dolor, sin pensarlo mas gira el pomo de la puerta y entra en la habitación, una vez a dentro corre hacia el rincón mas oscuro a llorar su desdicha.

Sola y en la oscuridad de aquella habitación deja fluir el dolor que le corroe las entrañas, su garganta libera los sollozos que ya no puede contener mas y sus lagrimas bajan sin cesar por su rostro, las cuales se han llevado todo rastro de maquillaje incluyendo sus pasadas alegrías y su escasa esperanza.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Respira entrecortadamente, la culpa y la carrera agitan sus pulmones oprimiendo su ya aplastado corazón, en su mano esta la perilla de la puerta pero no se atreve a girarla, ha seguido a Annie por todo el salón hasta esta puerta y ahora no puede entrar, le falta valor para afrontar el daño que ha causado, la culpa y el miedo se combina con su cobardía, aquellos sentimientos lo paralizan, dejándolo ahí de pie sin saber que hacer exactamente.

Mantiene la vista fija en aquella puerta, no sabe que hacer, pero desea remediar un poco el daño que le ha causado pero teme que su presencia la lastime mas, aun se debate entre lo que debe hacer cuando un sollozo llega a sus oídos, aquel sonido es tan lastimero y doloroso que no puede soportarlo por lo que cierra los ojos, gira el pomo y entra en la habitación.

La habitación esta en penumbras y difícilmente puede ver por donde camina pero sus demás sentidos se agudizan, sobre todo su oído por lo que guiándose por los sollozos camina hacia la parte mas oscura de la habitación.

*********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Con pasos sigilosos ha seguido a los chicos hasta esta habitación y no puede evitar preguntarse una y otra vez que es lo que sucede, que ha pasado para que Annie este tan alterada, la situación realmente le preocupa y en cuanto ve desaparecer a Archie de tras de aquella puerta se apresura hacia ella y entra sin hacer ruido, con pasos sigilosos, se mantiene un poco alejada de ellos pero sin embargo esta dispuesta a interceder si es necesario.

*********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

La oscuridad cobija su dolor y el frio mismo envuelve sus pulmones volviendo difícil su respiración y un dolor intenso sofoca su corazón pero su mente es cruel al exponerle la verdad, una verdad que nunca quiso ver.

"_Sabia que el corazón de Archie nunca le había pertenecido pero creía que después de los momentos que pasaron juntos, de las risas compartidas, de las locuras y travesuras que realizaron en complicidad la ayudarían a adentrarse en su corazón, creía que al menos Archie podría amarla aunque fuera un poco, pero eso no paso, todo aquello solo fue una ilusión, un sueño mas que no cristalizo."_

"_Todo este tiempo sabia que podría haber alguien en el corazón de Archie pero nunca creyó que su rival fuera Candy, aquello le dolía pero no podía culpar a su hermana por ser bella y ser todo cuanto ella no es, que tonta había sido, siempre creyó que con el tiempo Archie llegaría amarla pero ahora que sabe que en el corazón de Archie siempre ha estado Candy sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad."_

Con cada uno de sus pasos puede escuchar cada vez mas claro aquellos sollozos, los cuales le desgarran el corazón y hacen que la culpa le atenace la garganta, sus labios se mueven pero no puede forzarlos a emitir sonido alguno, pero sus pies siguen moviéndose y lo llevan hasta ella, en solo unos instantes puede verla, se encuentra frente a el, un poco encorvada y con el rostro vuelto hacia la pared por lo que no lo ha visto llegar, la habitación esta en penumbras pero el tenue rayo de la luna que se filtra por una ventana le permite ver claramente como tiembla su cuerpo con cada sollozo, aquello le hace sentir miserable y sin que pueda controlar su cuerpo, su mano se posa en su hombro y suavemente la llama.

-Annie..

Aquella voz y la presencia de su tacto provoca que una fría corriente se filtre en su interior, que conforme se adentra en su cuerpo hiela todo a su paso, sus pulmones se colapsan, puede sentir como su interior se congela lentamente hasta que todo su ser se crispa dolorosamente para después quebrarse lentamente mientras su corazón retiene su ultimo aliento, el cual aún en estos momentos lleva su nombre en el.

-Archie

No puede mirarlo a la cara por lo que sigue oculta entre las sombras pero el la hace girarse.

Lo tiene frente a ella pero su naturaleza tímida y cobarde le impiden verlo a la cara por lo que mantiene la vista clavada en el piso pero el trata de hacerle levantar la mirada.

-Annie mírame.- pero ella rehúsa mirarlo

El suspira dramáticamente para después hablarle suavemente.

-Annie vamos mírame, háblame, no me hagas sentir peor háblame, dime algo.

El la toma suavemente de los hombros, mientras trata de hacer que lo mire, para ella aquellas palabras y su tacto no solo la hieren en lo mas profundo de su alma sino que provocan que algo en su interior se desate y sin que pueda evitarlo su voz sube por su garganta y estalla como no lo ha hecho nunca.

-Y que quieres …que te diga que ….. ¿Todo esta bien? …..¿Qué no te preocupes por mí …..Que estaré bien?...- un pesado silencio se cierne sobre ellos.

-pero no es verdad …..Como podría estar bien cuando tu … tu me …. Me engañaste,…. tú solo me usaste para estar cerca de ella…..

-Annie lo siento…. yo nunca quise …- no termina de hablar cuando Annie lo interrumpe

-nunca quisiste que?... Hacerme daño? …. O hacer que mi corazón se emocionara cada vez que me mirabas … o hacer que yo suspirara irremediablemente cuando pronunciabas mi nombre … o que mi cuerpo entero temblara si tus manos rozaban mi piel aun si fuera por accidente …. y cuando me besabas…. ¡por dios! mi corazón se hundía….- Annie golpea su pecho con sus puños mientras dice cada palabra.*

Annie llora sobre su pecho mientras lo golpea con los puños, en cada palabra puede sentir su furia y su dolor por el terrible daño que le ha causado, verla así lo hace sentir culpable y miserable sin que pueda evitarlo sus ojos se inundan de lagrimas e instintivamente sus brazos se mueven para cobijarla pero una voz fría lo detiene.

-¡no te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Aléjate de ella!

Aquella voz los ha tomado por sorpresa a ambos, escucha como Annie contiene la respiración ante la presencia de la tía abuela y ambos retroceden un paso.

-¡tía abuela!.- logra decir con la voz estrangulada por la culpa, el miedo y algo mas que no puede identificar.

-ahórrate tus palabras Archivald sin importar que, no permitiré que le hagas más daño Annie.-

La tía abuela se abre paso entre los dos hasta ponerse al lado de Annie y cobijarla en sus brazos, la cual no duda en aceptar el refugio que le ofrece.

Su boca se abre pero no puede articular palabra alguna en su defensa, sabe que la tía abuela tiene razón ya ha causado demasiado daño, pero no puede quedar como un cobarde y un patán aun cuando lo es, por lo que fuerza a su boca a abrirse una vez mas.

-Annie yo lo sie….- pero es interrumpido por la tía abuela.

-¡basta ya!, Annie no escuches lo que este hombre tiene que decir, siempre ha habido algo que no acababa de gustarme de ti y ahora lo se, ¡eres un hombre de la peor calaña Archivald Cornwell!, alguien que sin duda alguna no merece a mi pequeña por lo que bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiré que Annie termine a tu lado, así que considera anulado el compromiso que había entre ustedes, vamos Annie devuélvele el anillo ahora mismo.

Aquellas palabras provoca que ambos boqueen al mismo tiempo, aun en la oscuridad puede notar como su cuerpo no es el único que se ha paralizado ante aquellas palabras, sin que algunos de los dos atine a reaccionar de modo alguno, la tía abuela insiste con sus palabras.

-vamos Annie, te mereces algo mil veces mejor, créeme será mejor que te deshagas del compromiso ahora….

Sin creer lo que sucede, puede ver como si de una ilusión se tratara como Annie hace un débil y titubeante amago de quitarse la sortija, ver aquello lo hace sentir como si caminara en la cuerda floja y esta apunto de caer.

-vamos Annie haz lo que te digo.- sentencia la tía abuela la ver que Annie titubea al momento de quitarse el anillo.

Con un suspiro largo y tembloroso desliza sus dedos sobre la sortija para después sostenerla en su puño unos instantes para después dejarla sobre la mesilla cercana.

Hacer aquello le resulto mucho mas difícil de lo que creía pues aquella sortija no solo era una joya mas para ella, sino que representaba sus esperanzas, su futuro y lo que creía su felicidad, con el corazón hecho añicos y siendo un esbozo de la chica que alguna vez fue o de lo que podrá ser, sale de la habitación en compañía de la tía abuela.

Pasmado y paralizado con lo que ha sucedido ante sus ojos, aquella situación no solo le han quitado el suelo de los pies sino que ha puesto en su corazón un dolor aplastante pues contemplar aquella sortija sobre la mesilla cercana le hace saber que ha perdido algo valioso que tal vez no pueda recobrar, sin que sea capaz de controlar su cuerpo poco a poco se acerca a la mesa y toma en su mano aquel anillo y lo envuelve en su puño mientras se jura si mismo.

-¡esto no puede terminar así, de hecho aun no termina!

Guarda la sortija en su bolsillo para después dejar la habitación.

*********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

El reloj de la torre esta por marcar la doceava campanada lo cual indicara que la velada pronto culminara, sabe que ha llegado tarde por lo cual no quiere llamar demasiado la atención yha decidido dar una vuelta por los jardines de la mansión para después entrar por la terraza y entonces si una vez a dentro no descansara hasta encontrar a sus nietos.

Espera ver con ansias a una sonriente y bella jovencita bailando de la mano con su hermoso y loco inventor, Ahh aquellos días de su juventud en que los chicos se disputan por bailar una pieza con ella, espera que para su querida Patricia sea igual, y bueno del elegante y rompecorazones Archie no tiene que preocuparse de eso, pues aquel chico tiene a decenas de chicas haciendo fila por el, solo espera que ya se ponga serio con Annie y pongan fecha la boda de una vez, porque si hay amor para que perder el tiempo, en eso pensaba la encanecida dama mientras expide su jocosa risa ante cada ocurrencia de su eternamente joven imaginación.

Después de la caminata por fin ha llegado a la terraza, esta por subir la escalinata cuando nota que en un rincón hay una chica que llora sobre sus rodillas, no quisiera importunar a la criatura con su curiosidad pero algo en aquella chica le parece familiar por lo que se acerca a ella, solo para descubrir que se trata de su querida nieta, sin dudarlo corre a cobijarla en sus brazos, mientras la llama dulcemente.

-¡Pattico!

La chica se cobija entre sus brazos y se aferra fuertemente a su abuela.

Durante algunos minutos Patty no es capaz de articular palabra solo llora sin cesar, cuando logra tranquilizarla sabe que no puede hacerla volver al interior de la mansión por lo que se resuelve a llevarla a casa pero no puede irse sin Archie, debe buscarlo pero como dejar sola a patricia en estas condiciones, por un momento se estruja los sesos pensando que hacer pero realmente no es necesario que haga nada, pues en ese momento doblando la esquina aparece Archie, el cual al ver a su abuela solo puede emitir una pequeña sonrisa para después acercarse y tomar a Patty entre sus brazos.

Al ver a Archie y por la expresión que ocupa su rostro sabe que no ha sido una buena noche para el tampoco por lo cual sin soltar la mano de patricia y mirando dulcemente a ambos les dice.

-¡vamos a casa mis niños!

Caminan en silencio en la oscuridad del jardín hacia la salida mas cercana, sin saber aun lo que sucede se alegra de estar ahí, pues ahora que esta con ellos les enseñara a vivir la vida como debieron haberlo hecho sus padres en vez de ocuparse de solo alimentarlos.

*********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

La luna alumbra sus pasos mientras salen de las sombras del aquel jardín, han emprendido el camino de regreso a la mansión en silencio, y por fin han alcanzado la escalinata de la terraza, a unos pasos del primer escalón uno de ellos se detiene y habla con voz clara.

-Albert lo he pensado y creo que tu eres mi mejor carta, así que por que no firmamos de una vez el contrato de la sociedad?

Con un pie sobre el escalón se vuelve a mirarlo y apreguntarle de nuevo.

-estas seguro Anthony?, no deseas pensarlo un poco mas?, no te precipites, piénsalo bien que en tus manos puede estar la ruina de tu familia.

Suspira pesadamente, sabe que Albert tiene razón pero ya no tiene mas opción si lo que quiere es salir a buscar a Candy cuanto antes, cierra los ojos y se promete así mismo que esto tiene que salirle bien, la vida no puede ensañarse mas con el, y sin titubear contesta.

-estoy seguro, ya no hay mas que pensar, firmemos aquel contrato cuanto antes.

Al decir aquellas palabras nota como Albert cierra los ojos unos segundos para después decirle.

-esta bien lo haremos mañana a primera hora antes de que parta el primer barco hacia América, ven mañana a casa tendremos todo listo.

-gracias, ahí estaré.- hace una pequeña venia y después desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche.

Albert y George ingresan a la mansión, pues Albert esta preocupado por sus hermanos y sin perder tiempo emprende su búsqueda.

*********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Annie camina confiada del apoyo de la tía abuela mientras permite a sus lagrimas bajar por su rostro silenciosamente, cada una de sus lagrimas deja sobre su piel un camino húmedo de desdicha y dolor, ambas caminan por los pasillos de la mansión en busca de una salida que las prive de la vista de los demás, no han avanzado demasiado de aquella habitación en la que Annie dejo una gran parte de su vida cuando se encuentran con Stear.

La tía abuela bendice al cielo en cuanto lo ve y sin darle tiempo que se acerque demasiado le dice.

-busca a Albert, debemos marcharnos inmediatamente.

Stear en cuanto oye las palabras de la tía abuela no duda un instante y sale en busca de Albert dejándolas solas, a Annie con su dolor y a la tía abuela con sus maquiavélicas cavilaciones.

"no cabe duda que la vida se empeña en favorecerla, mira que sin hacer nada sea librado del compromiso con Cornwell, ahora si podrá hacer un enlace mucho mas ventajoso para la familia, sin lugar a dudas la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de darle algo mejor a su familia"

Solo han caminado unos cuantos metros cuando aparece frente a ellas, Albert y Stear, sin palabra de pormedio Albert se acerca y toma a su hermana en sus brazos y en silencio caminan hacia la salida mas cercana.

*********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

En el interior del vehículo todo es silencio cargado de un ambiente sumamente tenso en cual solo se oyen los cascos de los caballos mientras corren por las calles de Londres de regreso al castillo Grandchester, sin prestarle atención al pesado silencio de su familia pone a su mente a trabajar en la manera de ir a Edimburgo cuanto antes.

Aun se estruja los sesos cuando llegan a su destino, en cuanto han entrado al castillo y la puerta es cerrada por un sonoro golpe, su madre rompe el silencio.

-¡ustedes a su habitación! ¡Tu al despacho de tu padre!.- dice esto ultimo señalando a Henry.

No le da importancia al enojo de su madre y sin pensarlo dos veces sube por aquellas escaleras hacia su habitación.

Al entrar en su habitación, Judy, su mucama ya la espera y sin perder tiempo la ayuda a despojarse del pomposo vestido, están a mitad de la tarea cuando la mucama de su madre entra y le indica a Judy que la duquesa desea verla por lo cual tendrá que terminar el trabajo ella sola, cuando por fin se encuentra libre del aquel vestido se dirige al baño para lavarse el rostro y ponerse el pijama.

Se toma su tiempo en ponerse el pijama y trenzar su cabello, cuando se encuentra lista regresa a su habitación, las puertas de la terraza están abiertas y las cortinas bailan con el ulular del viento lo cual debe ser la razón por cual las velas de la habitación se han apagado, la noche es cálida así que no se molesta en cerrar las puertas, se dirige hacia la cama pues antes de conciliar el sueño tiene muchas cosas en que pensar por lo que tal vez la oscuridad le sea de ayuda, esta por entrar a la cama cuando dos cosas pasan al mismo tiempo, de un rincón se enciende una tenue luz, y a su nariz llegan rastros de un aroma masculino.

_**La siguiente parte del capitulo contiene situaciones violentas que puede herir sensibilidades por lo que es bajo tu criterio y responsabilidad leerlas.**_

Descubrir la presencia de un hombre en su habitación hace que la bilis suba por su garganta y que la boca se le seque al instante, aquello es tan perturbador que con un nudo en el estomago y manos temblorosas se cierra la bata hasta la base del cuello, como si con eso pudiera ser capaz de quitarse la sensación de estar desnuda e indefensa, paralizada por el miedo no puede hacer mas que esperar que aquel extraño salga de entre las sombras y revele su identidad pero este solo permanece en la oscuridad mientras puede sentir como sus ojos se clavan en su piel.

Su mirada es tan ávida y tan intensa que provoca que su piel se cubra con un fuerte estremecimiento, lentamente cierra los ojos y a su mente llegan las palabras de Terry dichas tantas lunas atrás.

"aun si tienes miedo, no lo demuestres, no tiembles, se fuerte Alison, el miedo es debilidad"

Con aquel recuerdo en mente, la sangre se calienta un poco en sus venas lo cual le permite hablar, aunque en un inicio titubea logra que su voz suene firmemente.

-qqqquien es? … salga ahora mismo…..o llamare a …

-a quien Alison?.- aquella voz hace que sus pulmones se colapsen pues sin lugar a dudas la identificaría donde fuera, es Robert Weston, el miedo le atenaza la garganta y le impide moverse o hablar y solo puede observar con los ojos como platos como se acerca a ella.

- será a tu mamita querida? O será a algunos de tus galantes hermanos? Quien será?.- lo mira acercarse como si se tratara de un león cercando a su presa, con cada paso esta mas cerca de ella y la luz se va haciendo mas resplandeciente y potente, lleva una linterna en la mano, y cuando lo tiene lo suficientemente cerca para su horror descubre que solo lleva puestos unos pantaloncillos y la camisa desabotonada la cual exhibe una piel pálida.

-lastima que el bastardo de Terrance no este aquí, ya me hubiera gustado devolverle algunos de los golpes del san pablo.- dice mientras sigue acercándose a ella.

-no te acerques mas o te juro que gritare.- su ser entero tiembla de miedo pero bajo ninguna circunstancia lo demostrara.

-¿que gritaras?... déjame ayudarte AAAAAHHHHHH.- un fuerte y sonoro grito inunda la habitación.

Aquel grito ha sido tan fuerte y alto que esta segura que alguien debe haberlo oído y entonces vendrán en su ayuda pero los segundos pasan y nadie se presenta, después de unos minutos el suelta una pequeña risa para después decirle.

-aun esperas que alguien venga ayudarte? Nadie vendrá Alison, me encargado de eso, nadie va a impedir que te haga mía.-

Aquellas palabras hace que la sangre se hiele en sus venas y sin perder tiempo hecha a correr hacia la puerta solo para descubrir que esta cerrada con llave a lo cual empieza a golpearla con los puños a medida que grita por auxilio.

-¡auxilio! ¡Mama!

-¡Judy! ¡Auxilio!

Ante sus intentos por pedir ayuda el estalla en carcajadas, aquella risa le provoca un escalofrió, pero no permite que el miedo la paralice por lo que sigue golpeando la puerta con mas fuerza.

-¡auxilio!

-¡que alguien me ayude!

Por unos segundos la mira divertido mientras ella trata de echar abajo la puerta con sus pequeños puños, nunca se imagino que la pequeña Alison poseyera tal fuerza, pensando en que alguien pueda oírla y los interrumpa decide por fin a sus gritos.

-¡basta!.- pero ella aporrea la puerta aun con mas fuerza y clama con voz en cuello por lo que se acerca a ella y la toma por lo hombros.

-¡basta!, he dicho que basta.- no solo sus palabras le hacen daño pues sus dedos se hunden en su carne provocándole dolor.

La observa palidecer debido a la fuerza de su agarre pero no cede en su lucha y sin perder tiempo la atrae hacia su boca, intenta besarla pero ella se debate contra su agarre al darle un cabezazo el cual se impacta fuertemente contra su mentón.

Maldice pero no desiste en su intento, su mano la hala del cabello y la obliga a levantar la mirada, mientras su otra mano se posa sobre uno de sus senos y le propina un fuerte pellizco a lo cual ella grita y el aprovecha el momento para besarla.

Sus labios son como una piedra áspera flotándose contra su piel, pero no solo su contacto es doloroso, su sabor es amargo como la hiel, aquel acto provoca que sus ojos se inunden de lagrimas pues nunca creyó que esto podría pasarle, siempre soñó como seria su primer beso y ahora esta manchado para siempre.

Aun con las lagrimas rodando sobre su rostro logra morderlo fuertemente a lo cual el maldice de nuevo pero su boca se posa de nuevo en su piel, en su cuello, sus hombros, ella grita ante su tacto, trata de empujarlo pero el es fuerte y la retiene fácilmente, sus lagrimas bajan por su rostro pero su mente y corazón no permiten que se rinda tan fácilmente por lo que la impulsan a recordar todo cuanto Terry le enseño y sin perder tiempo trata de golpearlo con una rodilla en la entrepierna pero este adivina su movimiento y lo esquiva.

-ese truco ya me lo esperaba, ¿quemas tienes Alison? ¡Que mas!- el se burla de ella.

Ella agoniza de desesperación pero sigue luchando, lo ha mordido, arañado, golpeado, dado con los puños, ha intentado golpearlo en la entrepierna muchas veces, pero nada parece funcionar, solo le queda algo por intentar, sus manos se vuelven puños y con toda la fuerza que es capaz de reunir lo golpea en ambos oídos, el golpe es tan fuerte y certero que logra su cometido.

Por unos segundos lo observa tambalearse como si estuviera borracho, el golpe lo ha aturdido pero sabe que aquello no será por mucho tiempo por lo que sin pensarlo mas corre hacia la terraza, no ha avanzado mucho cuando el se lanza contra en su persecución, sin importar que, no permitirá que la atrape de nuevo, le arroja todo objeto que encuentra en su camino, a pesar de su constitución bofa y lánguida es ágil y pronto le da alcance, tratando de escapar le arroja una silla con la cual tropieza y lo hace caer sobre la alfombra pero el esta tan cerca de ella que logra cogerla de la pierna y hacerla caer.

-¡te tengo!, ¡no te escaparas!.- dice sin soltar su pierna.

-¡suéltame desgraciado!

Ha caído de bruces y trata de escapar pero el es tan rápido que en solo unos segundo logra colocarse sobre ella.

La retiene fuertemente con sus piernas, esta sobre su abdomen y su peso le obstruye la respiración pero aun así ella sigue gritando y lo hará hasta que alguien se apiade de ella.

-por fin te tengo, ya es hora de que conozcas como es un verdadero hombre.

El se encuentra encima de ella y con aquellas palabras el se inclina sobre ella provocando que su miembro se frote contra su vientre, aquella sensación la repugna y la aterroriza, pero sin dejar que aquello la inmoviliza trata de quitárselo de encima pero el la golpea en rostro fuertemente haciendo que por unos momentos se sienta confundida.

Sus piernas aprisionan fuertemente sus caderas impidiéndole moverse, en cuanto se encuentra en ventaja Robert no pierde tiempo y trata de llegar a aquellas partes las cuales ha ambicionado desde la primera vez que la vio.

Los gritos lo aturden y lo distraen de su cometido por lo que intenta acallarlos con sus labios, la besa con violencia y el hambre que lleva conteniendo desde que la conoció, ella es persistente y sigue golpeándolo, sus uñas se clavan en su carne provocándole dolor, maldice una y otra vez pero no esta dispuesto a retroceder, siente como la sangre corre por su rostro debido a las heridas que le ha provocado, que ella maltrate su rostro lo hace enfurecer y como respuesta a sus ataques la golpea en el rostro un par de veces, ella grita mas fuerte pero aquello no impedirá que termine lo que ha empezado.

Sin perder tiempo sus manos halan de los lazos del camisón pero no puede desatarlos por lo que rasga el frente sus camisón, ella grita y llora sin parar, pero aun en su agonía y desesperación trata de librase de su agarre, sus manos buscan algo a su alrededor, lo que sea con lo que pueda defenderse pero su alcance no hay nada.

Sus ojos se llenan al tener ante ellos dos blancos montículos coronados con dos pezones rosados, lentamente pasa su lengua por sus labios, los devora con los ojos mientras de su boca salen palabras sucias.

-menudo par de pechos los que tienes.

Grita con todo el aire que es capaz de reunir en sus pulmones cuanto percibe sus manos sobre uno de sus senos, inmovilizada como esta solo puede gritar desesperadamente mientras observa como su boca se aproxima peligrosamente hacia uno de sus pechos, ante aquella invasión ella grita y gira el rostro, no puede ver lo que hace con su cuerpo, sin embargo aquel nuevo ángulo le permite visualizar un pequeño alhajero de cristal cortado, que mantiene oculto debajo de la cama ya que fue un regalo de Terry, trata de estirarse lo mas que puede para alcanzarlo pero le es difícil, sigue luchando por librarse de el, cuando un grito desesperado sale de su garganta al sentir como sus dientes se hincan en su carne provocándole dolor, al ver que le se propone hacer lo mismo con su otro pecho no solo grita sino que le da el incentivo suficiente para coger el alhajero y una vez que lo tiene en su mano con toda la fuerza que es capaz lo estrella en su cabeza.

El alhajero se hace añicos al estrellarse contra su cabeza y los pedazos de vidrio se incrustan en su mano hiriéndola, su propia sangre se mezcla con la que emana de la cabeza de Robert.

_**La siguiente parte del capitulo contiene situaciones violentas que puede herir sensibilidades por lo que es bajo tu criterio y responsabilidad leerlas.**_

Su respiración duele, su garganta arde debido a los gritos y sus ojos mismos ahora se nublan por la cantidad de lagrimas que vierten en este momento, dolorida y asustada se quita el pesado cuerpo de encima y sin importarle si lo ha matado o no, solo se ocupa de cubrir su desnudes, sin mirar atrás y sin perder mas tiempo sale por la terraza y baja por el balcón a la habitación de Terry para después salir en busca de su madre.

Camina por los pasillos desiertos y oscuros de la mansión, a medida que avanza se sujeta de las paredes, las piernas le tiemblan en cada paso pero no puede quedarse atrás, el puede recuperarse y venir de nuevo por ella, la sola idea la hace temblar y estremecer de dolor pero no se detiene, tiene que llegar al despacho de su padre aun deben encontrarse ahí su madre y Henry, su hermano.

Después de mucho por fin ha llegado al despacho y en todo su camino no se ha cruzado con un alma, pareciera que el mundo se ha esfumado, esta tan débil que no tiene fuerza para tomar el pomo de la puerta y entrar por lo que se recarga un momento sobre la puerta esperando que las fuerzas acudan de nuevo, su cabeza esta apoyada en la puerta mientras su respiración se normaliza, a través de la puerta puede oír la voz de su madre y Henry que hablan en el interior.

-no cabe duda que eres un Grandchester, las mujeres son su debilidad, siempre pensando con la entrepierna en vez de con la cabeza, ¡eres un idiota! como pudiste dejarte atrapar por esa mujerzuela, que a todas luces era su plan quedarse embarazada, Henry no eres mas que un estúpido.

-¡madre! Pero Eliza…..

-Eliza es mas estúpida que tu si cree que va salirse con la suya, trae mañana a esa futura duquesa de Grandchester y yo me hare cargo de lo demás como siempre.

-si madre como tu digas… pero… que pasara si mi padre regresa y se entera de lo sucedido sin duda me obligara a casarme con Eliza.

-por eso no te preocupes esta mañana ha dejado Edimburgo para partir con rumbo a España y Portugal y no lo tendremos aquí hasta dentro de un mes eso nos da el tiempo mas que suficiente para deshacernos de Eliza y su bastardo.

-no cabe duda que eres la mejor madre, no se que haría sin ti.

-En esta casa alguien tiene que pensar, para ser hijos míos, ustedes no dejan de darme mas que problemas, ya me estoy cansando de resolverlo todo yo.

-eso lo dices por las deudas de juego de Arthur?

-y por las bobadas de Alison, que cree que puede desairar a un partido como Robert Weston, menos mal que ya me encargue de eso.

Alison esta por entrar al despacho cuando la mención de su nombre la deja paralizada por lo que en silencio escucha la conversación

- y como convenciste a Alison para que lo aceptara si es mas terca que una mula.

-ja! la muy malcriada ha salido igualita al bastardo de Terrance, debí asegurarme que no estuviera cerca de ella, pero eso no hay manera de convencerla pero aquello va a cambiar cuando por la mañana la encontraremos en una situación muy comprometida con Robert así que no tendrá otra alternativa, tendrá que casarse con el.

-así que esa era la razón por la que despediste temprano a toda la servidumbre, no cabe duda que eres genial madre…

No puede seguir escuchando, siempre supo que su madre no la quería pero nunca creyó fuera capaz de hacerle semejante daño, sin que se diera cuenta las lagrimas vuelven a caer sobre su rostro, lentamente retrocede en sus pasos, por un unos minutos camina sin rumbo por aquellos pasillos oscuros y solitarios, cada uno de sus pasos es ahogado por el sonido de sus lagrimas al impactarse contra el frio suelo de mármol, aquel sonido representa el resquebrajo de su alma y corazón.

Lentamente sus pasos la llevan de regreso a la habitación de Terry, la habitación esta vacía desde hace meses pero al entrar por la puerta siente como si el cariño de Terry la rodeara, sentir aquel calor hace que los sollozos se acumulen en su garganta pero están tan petrificada que no puede liberarlos, el dolor que la embarga la hace caer sobre sus propios pies y por unos minutos se aferra fuertemente las rodillas mientras llora amargamente.

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha llorado sobre sus rodillas pero el ruido en la habitación superior hace que se ponga de pie en un brinco, por un momento asustada retrocede hasta el armario, el interior de aquel armario guarda el aroma de Terry y recordarlo le proporciona consuelo y fuerza por lo que sin pensarlo coge lo que queda de la ropa de Terry.

Envuelta en las prendas de Terry esta por abandonar la mansión cuando recuerda que Terry solía esconder parte de su asignación mensual para sus viajes, corre hacia el rincón y con la ayuda de un abre cartas levanta la tabla suelta del piso, sin dudar mete la mano y saca un pequeño saco purpura que en su interior contiene algunas monedas de oro, apretándolo contra su pecho se decide a escapar e ir en ayuda de su hermano.

***********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**************************

El primer rayo de sol se filtra a través de las pesadas cortinas y con el brilla el primer rayo de esperanza verdadera en meses, ha sido una noche tan larga y tan corta al mismo tiempo, con tantas cosas en que pensar ha pasado la noche en vela, la emoción y la inquietud fueron sus compañeros mientras hacia las maletas, al llegar el alba se marcharía en completo silencio pero antes le escribiría una nota a su madre, en la cual le explicaría todo, como le gustaría despedirse de su madre y sus hermanos pero sabia que si esperaba aunque solo fuera unas horas mas le seria imposible marcharse, ver las caritas tristes y llorosas de la pequeña Rosemary y el pequeño Edward le romperían el corazón y las suplicas de sus madre no solo lo desgarrarían por dentro sino podrían doblegar su voluntad y aquello no podría suceder, no cuando ya no podía esperar mas.

Con pasos silenciosos y mirada melancólica recorre el pasillo hacia la habitación de sus hermanos, desea verlos dormir por ultima vez, antes de partir besa dulcemente sus pequeñas frentes mientras los arropa por ultima vez, con un suspiro sale de la habitación de los pequeños para después dirigirse a la habitación de su madre, no puede pensar en lo que estar por hacer por lo que simplemente deja la nota sobre la mesa de noche y le da un suave beso en la mejilla a su madre.

En compañía de los primeros rayos de sol atraviesa el jardín, con el corazón atribulado por la dudas deja en completo silencio de la mansión y sale por la verja, desde la acera se gira a mirar por ultima vez su hogar, antes de partir cierra los ojos y pide al cielo que cuide de su familia.

Ha viajado en silencio por las calles de Londres hasta la verja del jardín de la mansión White, con pasos lentos disfraza su inquietud mientras avanza por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta, esta por golpear la aldaba cuando la puerta se abre y tras ella aparece aquel hombre que ahora reconoce como.

-George.- hace una leve venia a modo de saludo.

-lo esperábamos joven Brower, por favor pase.

Y sin decir mas lo sigue hasta el despacho donde encuentra a Albert detrás de un gran escritorio, tal vez esperaba encontrar cientos de papeles sobre aquel escritorio pero observar que sobre el, solo reposa una delgada carpeta hace que su estomago se haga nudo por la multitud de emociones que lo recorren en este momento.

-¡Anthony!.- lo saluda Albert detrás de aquel escritorio.

Las emociones le impiden articular palabras por lo que solo responde con un asentimiento de cabeza al saludo de Albert.

Por un momento se cierne un silencio sobre ellos, en aquel silencio es palpable la emoción, las dudas, y lo temores de todos los presentes, pero aquello solo dura unos segundos pues es roto por un sentido suspiro de Albert antes de que hable.

-estos son los papeles de la sociedad, solo debes leerlo y firmar sobre la línea.- dice esto mientras le extiende la carpeta.

Sus manos se mueven lentamente mientras se acerca a tomar la carpeta y una vez que la tiene entre sus manos, no puede evitar soltar un suspiro y que las lagrimas inunden sus ojos, pues por un momento creía que esto podría ser uno de sus sueños, pero al sentir entre sus manos aquella carpeta sabe que no es un sueño, que es real y sin perder mas tiempo abre aquella carpeta y devora su contenido.

George permanece a su lado derecho en silencio mientras Anthony lee en silencio los documentos de la sociedad, realmente espera no equivocarse en esto pues no solo seria su ruina, y las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas no tiene mucho tiempo de pensar en ello cuando es interrumpido por la voz de Anthony.

-parece que todo esta en orden pero antes de firmar dime algo, ¿que significa Andley?

-es una palabra tribal que significa familia* y ustedes mis amigos eso son para mi.-Dice Albert con tono neutro pero con un brillo singular en los ojos.

Aquellas palabras hacen que un sentimiento de confianza en el mismo y en Albert inunde su ser y le brinda la seguridad de que todo va a salir bien y sin decir nada mas se inclina a firmar sobre la línea punteada.

Una vez que lo afirmado se pone de pie y extiende una mano para estrechar la mano de Albert como símbolo del negocio que acaban de hacer. Mientras estrecha la mano de Albert una idea cruza su mente y sin que pueda refrenar sus labios dice.

-tu idea de la sociedad es muy buena y me preguntaba si tal vez podrías incluir en ella a los Cornwell, aportarían mas estabilidad a la sociedad no crees?

- no lo se aun me parece demasiado riesgoso….

-de hecho tal vez sea buena idea William, sin duda alguna joven Brower tiene buenos instintos para los negocios.

Anthony se sonroja ligeramente ante el halago de George pero sin embargo una vez que el trato esta hecho desear salir lo antes posible por lo cual se despide prontamente.

-bien si no hay mas que hacer debo irme.- dice Anthony

-espera antes de que te vayas hay algo que quiero darte.- dice Albert mientras abre uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Los segundos pasan y del cajón extrae un pequeño papel el cual le extiende.

No sabe que es lo que le ofrece Albert pero se acerca a tomarlo, y cuando lo tiene entre las manos no puede evitar que sus ojos se abran con asombro.

-es un boleto para el barco que sale esta mañana con destino a América, me temo que esto es toda la ayuda que puedo blindarte Anthony el resto corre por tu cuenta.-

Al escuchar aquellas palabras su corazón brinca de gozo pero la expresión de Albert se hace solemne mientras pronuncia las siguientes palabras.

-pero antes de que te marches es mi deber informarte que tal vez todo esto sea en vano, Terry se caso enamorado de Candy, tu no lo conoces pero el es sumamente obcecado y empecinado en conseguir lo que quiere, así que puede ser que cuando llegues el corazón de Candy le pertenezca a ….- no tiene oportunidad de terminar la oración cuando Anthony lo detiene y lo interrumpe con toda la confianza y determinación que es capaz de hablar.

-no eso no, el corazón de Candy me pertenece, sin importar que, ella siempre me amara.

Por un momento la tensión aumento en la habitación pero no tarda en disiparse ya que Anthony habla de nuevo.

-gracias por todo Albert pero debo marcharme si quiero abordar el barco esta mañana.

Albert no tiene oportunidad de decir algo más cuando Anthony abandona la habitación.

A través de la ventana observa como Anthony abandona la mansión y mirando su espalda solo puede prometerle en silencio que cuidara de su familia, mientras espera estar haciendo lo correcto por el bien de su hermana.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT******************

Después de salir de la mansión Grandchester ha deambulado por la ciudad, olvidándose que es un dama de sociedad viaja por las calles vestida como un muchachillo, las ropas de Terry le quedan grandes pero dentro de ellas se siente segura, la noche es oscura y las calles están desiertas pero aun así teme que alguien la identifique por lo que esconde su lustrosa melena azabache y la incipiente inflamación de su rostro con la capucha de la capa.

En completo anonimato viaja por las calles de Londres solo llevando consigo aquel saquito purpura, aquella pequeña fortuna es su única esperanza para conseguir un pasaje para el barco que zarpa a primera en la mañana, ella tal como esta no puede acercarse a la taquilla alguien podría reconocerla y para evitar que aquello ocurra ha recurrido a uno de los muchachillos que rondan en el puerto, aunque el boleto le ha costado el doble no se lamenta pues aquel boleto bajo el nombre de Benjamín Baker es su única esperanza.

A altas horas de la madrugada y sin lugar adonde ir se hace un ovillo sobre una de las bancas del puerto y aguarda a que llegue el amanecer.

El primer rayo de sol la hiere en los ojos y el sonido agudo del silbido del barco le roe los oídos, tratando de ignorar las molestias de su cuerpo se obliga a ponerse en pie pero sus rodillas mismas tambalean bajo su peso sin que aquello mengue su determinación de abordar aquel barco, estruja entre sus manos el pasaje de abordar y se obliga a avanzar hacia el barco.

Con pasos lentos y titubeantes camina sobre rampa de abordaje, se encuentra herida y agotada pero no puede rendirse ahora, por lo que se aferra a la baranda con todas sus fuerzas para no caer, trata de soportar el dolor que tan solo respirar le causa, realmente no pensó que su cuerpo estuviera tan maltrecho tras el asalto de Robert pero sea como fuere no piensa rendirse por lo que hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas para abordar el Luisitania, con pasos lentos logra llegar a la entrada, esta por entregar su boleto al hombre de la entrada cuando todo a su alrededor se torna oscuro.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT******************

Las palabras de Albert retumban en su interior como el eco de una piedra al caer en un pozo profundo, aquellas palabras provoca que salgan a flote sus dudas y sus peores temores, se siente sobrepasado por sus propios miedos y por un momento se queda paralizado, con el corazón latiendo agitadamente en su pecho y con la respiración entrecortada cierra los ojos fuertemente y se obliga a recordar los momentos vividos con Candy, ver la en su mente feliz y sonriente le da las fuerzas para afrontar lo que sea que este por venir con el fin de volver a ver la a su lado y feliz.

Ha estado tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones que ha caminado en trance hasta la rampa de abordar del Luisitania, suspira hondamente antes de abordar, camina sobre la tarima arrastrando con el una pequeña valija, esta por llegar a la puerta cuando el chiquillo que va delante de el se desploma ante sus ojos, sin que pueda evitarlo corre a sujetar al chico antes de que se impacte contra la tarima.

En cuanto lo toma entre sus brazos se percata que es una chica pero no puede articular palabra alguna pues el rostro amoratado e inflamado de la chica lo ha dejado sin palabras por lo que no escucha lo que el hombre de la entrada le pregunta, el cual al ver que no le responde, lo toca en el hombro mientras le pregunta de nuevo.

-viene con usted?

En aquel momento su lengua se pega su paladar y no puede articular palabra alguna y solo después de que el hombre le pregunta de nuevo es capaz de responder.

-Señor, viene con usted este chico?

Con la mente totalmente desenchufada siente que sus labios se mueven pero realmente no sabe que es lo que dirá.

-Si señor es mi hermano.

Sin esperar mas tiempo toma al chico entre sus brazos y entrega al hombre ambos boletos y este los verifica y después de unos segundos le indica a un camarero el numero de camarote que debe llevarlos, el cual para su sorpresa resulto ser el mismo camarote, al cual son llevados por alguien de la tripulación.

*********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Lakewood, América.

El sol esta en lo alto del cielo y la casa bulle de actividad, ella misma corre por los pasillos de la mansión alzando un poco su vestido para evitar tropezar mientras se dirige a la habitación principal, que es donde principalmente se concentra toda la actividad, no tiene necesidad de llamar a la puerta pues esta se encuentra abierta.

En el interior se encuentran Beth y Marie ayudando a la señora Candy hacer las maletas para su viaje a Nueva york, la cual en estos momentos corre de tras de su esposo, el cual sostiene en lo alto un sombrero el cual se niega a darle, por un momento se detiene en el quicio de la puerta a observarlos con una gran sonrisa, realmente se alegra de la relación que ha florecido entre sus patrones, pero su alegría no dura mucho pues en ese momento recibe un ligero empujón de Susana que busca entrar a la habitación, lo cual le recuerda su ultima encomienda.

Flash Back

Se había levantado muy temprano como de costumbre, y ya se había encargado de varias de sus labores cuando subió a la habitación principal para preparar a la señora Candy, la cual para su sorpresa ya se encontraba ataviada en un hermoso vestido color lavanda, no tuvo siquiera oportunidad de presentar sus saludos cuando Candy se acerco a ella sumamente alegre y en su efusividad la tomo de sus manos mientras le decía.

-oohh Ruth que bueno que llegas, vamos apresúrate, debemos prepararnos para ir a Nueva York, iremos al estreno de la obra de Eleonor Baker, no te alegras?

-claro que si señora Candy.- fue su respuesta acompañada de suave sonrisa

-y mas te alegraras cuando sepas que vendrás con nosotros, no es así Terry?

-eh Candy pensaba que tal vez Ruth podría hacerse cargo de la mansión mientras no estamos….

-no Terry yo quiero que venga Ruth, de eso puede hacerse cargo Susana.

-¿Susana?.- dijeron al unisonó Ruth y Terry.

Ante la cara de asombro o extrañeza que mostraron ambos, Candy soltó una pequeña risilla para después ponerse seria y decirle a Terry.

-Terry, me preocupa Susana, no las has visto últimamente?

-no, pero..-Candy no lo dejo hablar más

-me preocupa que su aspecto desmejorado sea debido al duro trabajo que tiene que realizar afuera, si es así yo me sentiría muy culpable, así que pensé que tal vez podría hacer sus labores aquí en la casa y ahora que saldremos de viaje ella puede hacerse cargo de las labores y así yo puedo llevarme a doncella favorita.- dice guiñándole un ojo.

A todas luces se ve que el señor Terry no esta conforme con lo que la señora Candy quiere, y por un momento cree que se negara pero el simplemente se encoje de hombros mientras envuelve a su esposa entre sus brazos y dice.

-¡ay pecosa! abusas de mi por que sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

Después de un breve beso en los labios le dice.

-busca a Susana, Ruth.

Fin del flashback.

Susana luce un vestido viejo y deslavado lo cual acentúa su delgadez y su demacrada piel, ciertamente tiene un aspecto lastimoso e incluso enfermo pero en su rostro se asoma una sonrisa la cual podría causarle escalofríos a cualquiera, pero aquella sonrisa no dura mucho pues a sus ojos aparece la imagen de Terry y Candy besándose.

Cuando Terry y Candy se percatan de la presencia de Susana, se separan un poco pero Terry la atrae de nuevo y la mantiene envuelta en sus brazos mientras le susurra algo al oído.

-por lo que veo que tienes razón pecosa, parece un fantasma andando.

Después de unos momentos Terry levanta la mirada y sin soltar a Candy le habla a Susana.

-esta tarde saldremos hacia Nueva York y envista de que mi esposa desea llevar a su doncella te quedaras a cargo de la mansión durante nuestra ausencia.

Susana no emite palabra alguna solo asiente con la cabeza a lo dicho por Terry, pretende hacer una caravana y marcharse pero la voz de Terry la detiene.

-pero a nuestro regreso quedaras bajo las ordenes de Ruth, esta claro Susana.

Ante las palabras de Terry, Susana baja la mirada y con voz baja dice.

-como ordene señor.

Y después de aquello Susana deja la habitación dejando a Ruth, Beth y Marie terminando de hacer el equipaje para el viaje, mientras Candy y Terry siguen jugando con aquel sombrero.

Continuara.

Próximo capitulo. El viaje.

nota del autor.

*estas líneas no son totalmente de mi autoría me he inspirado en un capitulo del dorama personal taste, con el oppa Lee Min Ho (no es exactamente igual pero si guarda su esencia)

*Nunca estado segura de esto es Andley o Andrew como es? Esperemos que alguien me corrija y me saque del error, y bueno el significado al apellido, es algo que me inventado con el fin de adaptarlo a mis locos propósitos, espero que no les moleste esta lokura.

Y bueno este capitulo en un principio era uno solo con el anterior pero como el asunto se alargaba y yo aun no tenia muy claras las ultimas escenas decidí cortarlo y postearlo en dos partes.

Y yo se que me tenían como borrada del mapa, desertora o muerta pero bueno quien puede culparlas cuando no doy señales de vida en meses, siento de verdad estar tan desaparecida pero bueno en estos meses se me cruzaron exámenes, la guerra florida (donde por cierto anduve dando tumbos bajo el nombre de Nefertiti en compañía de las guerreras místicas) y pronto les traeré algunas de las locuras que postee para la ocasión, y bueno también por el camino se cruzo un metedura no de pata sino de mano que en la ultimas semanas me mantuvo con la mano inmóvil, en fin muchas vicisitudes pero ya estoy aquí para dejarles este capitulo e informales en que quedo la actividad De buscando la media naranja de Albert, la cual inicio en el capitulo antepasado.

Tambores por favor para la ganadora que es:

"TAMBORSITA"

Y EL PERSONAJE LLEVARA SU NOMBRE EL CUAL ES

"TANIA"

Todas ustedes en sus review se encargaron de darle vida al personaje el cual llevara el nombre de la ganadora pero en su personalidad y rasgos físicos será una combinación con lo que ustedes aportaron así que pronto verán cobrar vida a esta chica, la cual tendrá una participación importante, ya verán.

Bueno sin más que decir por ahora me despido de ustedes con una frase.

"El hombre es mortal por sus miedos pero inmortal por sus deseos."

"La alegría no esta en las cosas sino en nosotros."

Nos leemos pronto.

" San's adieu" (sin adiós) porque para los amigos no hay adiós.

Gracias a todas por su reviews y a todas las que me han contacto por el face o en el Messenger para que no deje la historia botada, muchas gracias de verdad no hecho sus palabras en saco roto.

Y para cualquier cosa aquí les dejo mi MSN y en le face si desean agregarme búsquenme como Kika White

El principeverde (arroba) Hotmail. Com (todo junto y con minúsculas)


	41. cap 35 Travesias

**Un amor inesperado**

"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mí y no los comparto, (jojo jojo así o más aborazada?) Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada. "

Capitulo 35.

Travesías

"El calor del verano ha comenzado a esfumarse lentamente para dejar lugar a una tibieza que solo puede pertenecer al otoño, si, así lo anuncian los pétalos marchitos y aquellas hojas doradas que ahora vuelan con el viento, el mismo viento que pronto traerá consigo al invierno, pero esto es totalmente ajeno para aquellos que llevan el calor de la primavera en sus corazones."

En algún lugar entre Lakewood y nueva york.

Un agudo silbido se escucha en toda la estación antes de que las ruedas del tren comienzan a girar y a deslizarse lentamente sobre los rieles; hombres, mujeres y niños se despiden desde las ventanillas agitando las manos, lanzando sonrisas y besos; al final de aquel tren en el ultimo carro sujetos de la baranda, una joven pareja sonríen entusiasmados mientras agitan alegremente las manos y gritan algunos adiós y te extrañare a la multitud congregada en el andén, conforme las ruedas del tren giran cada vez más rápido, alejándose más y más de aquella multitud hasta que de pronto ya no es visible mas que como un punto borroso en la distancia.

La despedida acontecida ha dejando rastros de alegría mezclada con la melancolía del adiós por lo que poco a poco los pasajeros regresan a sus lugares, algunos con lagrimas en los ojos y algunos mas con una sonrisa pacifica pero en sus ojos la expresión de la añoranza, solo pocos pueden sonreír abiertamente ante aquel adiós como lo hacen aquel par que se ha quedado rezagado al final del tren, los cuales no tardan en ser instados por el inspector a regresar a sus lugares y aquella pareja que aun ríe de su aventura no tarda en seguir las instrucciones del inspector.

Arrastrando de la mano a Candy, pasan de un carro a otro hasta llegar a sus asientos en el carro de la primera clase, a medida que atraviesan los pasillos ambos pueden sentir las miradas de los curiosos sobre ellos pero aquello no les importa, ya que no pueden evitar reír abiertamente ante la alegría y emoción que sienten no solo por el viaje a nueva york sino por saberse enamorados.

En cuanto llegan a sus asientos, Candy corre hacia el asiento de la ventanilla y clava sus esmeraldas en el paisaje que corre vertiginosamente a su alrededor, sin que pueda evitarlo cae maravillada ante la belleza del paisaje, pues distintos tonos de verdes y ocres cubren la vegetación, la cual bañada por la luz del sol refleja tonos dorados como los del sol, aquello le confiere una belleza indescriptible a los arboles y la vegetación que franquean el camino, esta tan maravillada que no puede despegar los ojos de la ventana.

"como quisiera que el tren fuera mas despacio o que sus ojos fueran mas rápidos para captar tanta belleza"

Se siente como una chiquilla viajando por primera vez en tren pero no puede evitarlo, esta tan emocionada y cautivada por el paisaje, que simplemente no puede hacer nada salvo mantener la vista clavada, aunque esta absorta mirando a traves de la ventana puede percibir los ojos de Terry sobre ella, sabe que esta por ser victima de una de sus bromas y seguramente sus pecas tendrán que ver en el asunto, pero aquello no le importa por lo que sigue mirando ávidamente a través de la ventanilla mientras entrelaza su mano con la de Terry.

Muchos le habían dicho que la felicidad proviene de las cosas mas simples de la vida y nunca lo creyo, hasta que observo aquella sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos de Candy mientras miraba por la ventana, estaba maravillada por el paisaje, el cual era hermoso sin duda pero el sin embargo se encontraba extasiado y sumamente dichoso de poder contemplarla a ella.

"había muchas cosas que le gustaban de Candy, le encantaba su sonrisa, su alegría y aquel espíritu libre que poseía, no puede evitar amar cada cosa de ella, la ama de los pies a la cabeza incluso pasando por aquella naricita respingada y salpicada de pecas; la ama por cada una de las cosas que es, pero en este momento la ama por su capacidad de ser feliz ante las cosas mas simples de la vida."

"ella apreciaba la sencillez de las cosas y era por eso que podía ver mas allá de la superficie y aquello era la razón por la que se había enamorado de un hombre como el, solo ella había podido ver mas allá de la coraza que se esforzaba por mantener, solo ella había podido llegar a conocer a quien realmente era, y por eso la amaba con cada poro de su piel"

Las cavilaciones de Terry lo llenaron de un sentimiento tan profundo que le corto el habla y la respiración, en aquel momento se olvido hasta de su nombre, pues solo podía sonreír mientras sentía invadió por un calor que parecia propagarse lentamente por su cuerpo desde el momento en que candy entrelazara sus manos.

Por un largo rato miraron en silencio a traves de la ventanilla hasta que lentamente se fueron sumiendo en un letargo que los llevo a dormir uno en brazos del otro, por lo que viajaron la mayor parte del camino a nueva york solo con el sonido acompasado de sus corazones, los cuales esperaban ansiosos llegar a nueva york.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

A bordo del Luisitania en algún punto del océano.

Una pequeña flama parpadea constantemente mientras que con su escasa luz arroja sombras distorsionadas al impactarse contra los objetos, pero sobre todo hace borrosa y demasiado alargada la sombra del chico que permanece inmóvil sobre aquella silla desde hace horas.

El mar se encuentra en calma a pesar de que se ha pronosticado fuertes tormentas, por lo que ha sido un viaje pacifico y tranquilo en comparación con lo turbulentas de sus propias cavilaciones.

Sentado en aquella silla ha pasado la mitad de la noche, velando el sueño de la criatura maltrecha e indefensa que yace en la cama, de la cual no sabe ni el nombre y mucho menos quien la ha dañado, solo sabe que desde que la tomo en sus brazos, despertó en el un instinto protector y esa era la razón por la que ahora se encontraba cuidando de una desconocida, mientras que en su mente trata de encontrar respuestas repasando una y otra vez lo sucedido.

Flashback

Cargando entre sus brazos, lleva lo que a la vista de todos parece ser un chico, posiblemente su hermano menor, pero dejando de lado las apariencias, corre por los pasillos siguiendo al chico que los conduce a su camarote.

Una vez que se encontraron en el, deposito suavemente a la chica sobre la cama y sin detenerse a una verificar si el chico había depositado su valija en algún rincón, se apresura a despedirlo pero este sin embargo se muestra reacio a irse, ya que insiste una y otra vez en llamar al médico abordo a lo cual el no solo se había negado, sino que había declarado que el era medico y era capaz de cuidar perfectamente bien de su hermano.

¿Porque hacia aquello?, ¿y mas cuando no era del todo verdad?, no lo sabia pero algo en su interior lo instaba a proteger a aquella chica por lo que no permitiría que se descubriera su identidad.

Después de decir por enésima vez que podía hacerse cargo de su hermano, el camarero se marcho, no sin antes llevarse un par de libras que Anthony le tendía, y una vez que se encontraron solos se propuso curar sus heridas.

Hacia meses que había dejado las clases de medicina y no se creía capaz de cuidar de ella, pero dadas las circunstancias tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo, pero antes de acertar hacer algo, cerró los ojos un momento tratando de recordar lo que debía hacer y cuando se sintió preparado volvió a su lado.

Lo primero que hizo fue despojarla de la pequeña boina que llevaba, la cual ocultaba una abundante melena color marron cobrizo, desde que la vio por primera vez se percato que se trataba de una chiquilla pero ahora con aquel cabello cayendo alrededor de sus hombros en suaves ondas le decía claramente que era una mujer solo un par de años menor que el, sin darle demasiado importancia a ello, lentamente tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo examino cuidadosamente a la luz de la vela.

Con ojo crítico observo aquellas mejillas infladas y aquel corte poco profundo en su labio inferior, aquellas lesiones aunque aparatosas no eran graves, lo que realmente le preocupaba era el ojo amoratado e inflamado que tenia, pero de aquello no podría saber la seriedad de la herida hasta que ella despertara.

Lentamente dejo su rostro para seguir con su exploración y por lo que con mucho cuidado la despojo de su ropa, con un solo movimiento sus manos desataron el grueso nudo de la capa, dejando al descubierto algunos pequeños cortes a lo largo de su cuello, después de examinarlos a la luz de la vela y decidir que no eran algo de cuidado, centro sus ojos y manos en su cuerpo, que debajo de aquella pesada capa, lo cubría una camisola y unos pantalones que le venían demasiado grandes para su pequeño cuerpo, conforme la despojaba de aquellas prendas ante sus ojos aparecían algunos verdugones y cortes desperdigados a lo largo de sus piernas, torso, brazos y manos, sin prestarle atención a que frente a el tenia a una mujer desnuda, se centro en sus heridas examinándolas una por una.

Con un paño húmedo y agua caliente limpio la sangre y los cristales incrustados en la palma de su mano para después colocar un vendaje nuevo, lentamente su estudio fue ascendiendo por sus brazos y piernas hasta que lo llevaron a centrarse en su torso, sus ojos se desorbitaron en cuanto noto los cardenales que tenía en los costados justo en las costillas, haciendo un poco de presión en ellos descubrió para su tranquilidad que no había huesos rotos por lo que siguió explorando sus heridas, estaba por pasar a sus hombros cuando una de las lesiones no solo llamo su atención sino lo dejo consternado; sobre unos de sus pechos se empezaba a formar un pequeño cardenal, justo en la punta, sobre el pezon, examinado de cerca aquel verdugón claramente pudo apreciar la forma de lo que fueran unos dientes hincados en su carne mas suave, reconocer que trataba de una mordida lo conmociono de tal manera que se vio obligado a detener su exploración, su cuerpo se envaro al instante mientras sus manos se volvían puños a sus costados.

Ver aquellas heridas lo enfurecian y al mismo tiempo lo hacían sentir compasión por la criatura que estaba a su cuidado, pues creía saber que era lo que le había ocurrido, sintiendo pena y furia por lo que le había acaecido, sus pensamientos se convulsionaron pues de ninguna manera podía concebir que alguien pudiera actuar de manera tan ruin para con una criatura tan delicada como lo era ella …y como lo era ….. Candy.

Sobresaltado por aquel recuerdo, la furia ardio en sus entrañas quemando todo a su paso por lo que tuvo que alejarse de la cama pues sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpear algo.

Inmóvil con los ojos cerrados, conteniendo la respiración y las manos vueltas puños, paso incontables segundos en el centro de aquel viejo camarote, lentamente espero a que su respiración se acompasara y la furia que sentía aminorara, pues tenia algo mas que los nervios crispados, en aquellos momentos en su cerebro ardia el recuerdo de lo que pasara Candy a manos de Neal tantas noches atrás, ahora no solo estaba furioso sino que sentía en su interior un dolor agudo y una frustacion tan honda que le carcomía las venas por no poder hacer nada por Candy en aquella ocasión…..

Impulsado por aquel sentimiento se dijo a si mismo que esta vez no seria asi, no permitiría que algo asi volviera a pasarle a Candy … o a la criatura maltrecha que yacia en aquella cama.

Una vez que logro controlar lo que sentía volvio a lado de la chica y curo sus heridas vertiendo un poco de bálsamo y vendándolos con pequeños vendajes que había conseguido al destrozar una de sus camisas, después de aquello la vistió con la camisola que llevaba, la arropo y se dedico a velar su sueño mientras seguía luchando con sus demonios internos.

Fin del flashback.

Llevaba horas inmóvil en silencio analizando la situación, en su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo sucedido, pero seguía sin poder comprender la vorágine que eran sus pensamientos.

" Ahora que por fin se encontraba a bordo de un barco para ir en busca de Candy, no era aquello lo que pertubaba sus pensamientos, sino era aquella chica que de vez en cuando gemia lastimosamente mientras dormía en aquel catre."

"No puede entender como es que aquella chica pueda ocupar sus pensamientos con tanta intensidad, cuando debería estar pensando en Candy y haciendo planes para su futuro, pero en su lugar se encontraba preguntándose una y otra vez."

-¿quien era?, ¿Quién la había dañado de tal manera?, ¿A dónde iria?, ¿Quién cuidaría de ella? -

Deseaba tanto encontrar respuestas que para calmar lo caótico que era su mente, decidió conseguir aunque fuera una pista, por lo cual reviso las prendas de la chica, pero solo había encontrado un pequeño saquito con unas cuantas libras, observando el poco dinero que llevaba se dijo que no se trataba de una ladrona, revolvió las pertencias de la chica pero no había encontrado nada mas, por lo que aun mas confuso de lo que estaba se conformo con doblar aquellas prendas para después colocarlas en el buró junto a la cama.

Con sigilo se acerco a la cama y lentamente se inclino para dejar la ropa en el buró cuando algo más que los usuales gemidos de dolor llego a sus oídos.

-Teerriiuussss…

Extrañado por aquel incomprendible susurro procuro acercarse más a sus labios pero esta simplemente volvió a pronunciarlo.

Aquel breve susurro solo agito sus pensamientos, aumentando su curiosidad e inquietud, por lo que sin que se diera cuenta sus sentimientos e inquietud brotaron a través de su garganta.

-¿Quién diablos es Terius?

Ante el exabrupto de su voz, la chica se removió inquieta sobre la cama, percatándose de su imprudencia se llevo la mano a la boca tratando de detener la serie de preguntas y preocupaciones que pugnaban en su garganta mientras que su cabeza giraba a mil por hora, ya tenia bastantes interrogantes sobre aquella chica, como que para que ahora también tuviera que preguntarse quién era ese tal Terius al que ella habia llamado desde su inconciencia.

Desesperado camina de un lado a otro del camarote tratando de calmarse, pero sus cavilaciones cada vez se vuelven más intensas y complicadas por lo que después de unos minutos, sus pasos lo llevan de nuevo a aquella silla en la que paso inmóvil tanto tiempo, en la que su cuerpo poco a poco fue rindiéndose ante la intensidad de las emociones vividas por lo que pronto se hallo dormido.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

LakeWood (la mansión de las rosas… algunas horas antes al momento de la partida de Candy y Terry en la estación)

Una gran nube de polvo oculta al grupo de hombres y mujeres congregados en el portal de las rosas para despedir a sus jóvenes patrones, los cuales parten a nueva york por algunas semanas.

En cuanto se pierde de vista el carruaje de los Grandchester se erige ante ellos, la figura delgada y espigada de Gina Marlowe, la cual sin perder un minuto de su nueva posición, se pone a dar ordenes a los palurdos que han quedado a su cargo.

-¡todos a trabajar! ¡Que los pisos y ventanas no se lavaran por si solos!

-!bola de olgazanes, todos a trabajar!

Algunos metros mas lejos, de pie sobre el porche de la mansión se encuentra Susana observando complacida a su madre, la cual no para de dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro al conjunto de hombres que cuidan de la mansión.

Dejando a su madre disfrutando de su nueva autoridad, con una sonrisa y caminado como si fuese la mismísima reyna de francia se vuelve para dirigirse al interior de la mansión, con la barbilla erguida camina por el pasillo mientras su vestido de razo azul cielo, besa el frio suelo de mármol en cada paso que da.

Con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda pasea por la estancia, admirando la exquisita decoración del lugar, sus ojos miran complacidos el buen gusto de aquellos costosos cuadros, jarrones y figuras de porcelana que adornan hasta el ultimo rincón de aquel lugar, pero su agrado por la decoración es fugaz, ya que el cuadro que pende sobre la chimenea hace que en su rostro se forme una mueca de disgusto.

William White había pintado muchos años atrás aquel retrato, en el cual se observaba a una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y sonrisa dulce, se trataba de Rosemary White la difunta madre de candy, el asombroso parecido entre madre e hija es a tal grado que parecen ser como dos gotas de agua, por lo que ver aquel cuadro es lo mismo que ver a Candy, lo cual la molesta sumamente e incluso le parece ofensivo a la vista.

Como quisiera deshacerse de aquel cuadro pero por desgracia no puede hacerlo, por lo que en su impotencia por no poder desaparecer aquel cuadro, se jura a si misma que una vez que sea dueña de todo, lo primero que hara será deshacerse de todo cuanto le recuerde a aquella estúpida que osa ser su rival por el amor de Terry, esperando con ansias poder realizar sus planes de un futuro con Terry por lo pronto tiene que conformarse con mirar con desprecio aquel cuadro, después de lo cual se vuelve y se dirige a lo que un dia será la habitación que comparta con Terry.

El sonidos sus pasos es ahogado por el fru fru de su vestido al arrastrarse por la mullida alfombra de burdeos azul de los pasillos, sin que nadie pueda cortarle el paso pronto se halla frente a la puerta de la habitación y con sumo sigilo gira la perilla.

La luz del sol entra a raudales por las ventanas por lo que por un momento queda cegada por un momento, el mismo tiempo que permanece inmóvil sobre el quicio de la puerta, una vez que sus pardos ojos azules se acostumbran a la luz, entra por completo en la habitación lo que le permite ver claramente, en el centro de la habitación, una amplia cama con dosel de sobre cama blanca y numerosos almohadones, aquella cama era la viva imagen del romance y la comodidad y con tan solo mirarla aun en la distancia, hacia clara invitación a recostarse y ella simplemente se rindió ante la invitación muda de la cama.

Sus huesos reposaban entre la suavidad de aquella cama pero para que su comodidad sea completa, atrae hacia su pecho la almohada de Terry y lentamente aspira el aroma, por unos segundos permanece así, pensando en que aquella almohada, es el cuerpo desnudo de Terry que sostiene contra su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y aun abrazando fuertemente aquella almohada disfruta de su ensoñación hasta que lentamente a su nariz llegara un aroma a rosas, el cual, no solo la hizo sentir nauseas sino que la hace arrojar aquella almohada, molesta por aquella intromisión de Candy en sus sueños se levanto de la cama y vago hasta el armario, donde acaricio y aspiro el aroma de Terry en sus ropas, pasando de percha en percha pronto se encontró con un vestido purpura, sin poder reprimir su deseo de admirar aquel vestido, lo saco del armario y lo admiro una y otra vez a la luz del sol, maravillada por el brillo de la tela corrió al espejo para visualizarse en él y simplemente a sus ojos se encontraba hermosa, pero aquello no parecía satisfacer su fascinación por lo que corrió al vestidor.

Ciertamente el color purpura debería favorecer el color mortecino de su piel pero simplemente al mirase en el espejo se encontra horrenda, pues aquel vestido le quedaba olgado en el escote por lo que sus pequeños pechos parecían nadar entre tanto encaje y piedras, además de que aquel vestido esta tan lleno de encajes y telas que no logra percibir su figura en el, desencantada y enfadada no puede evitar sentir furia mientras trata de quitárselo y cuando se ve libre de él, lo arroja al piso no sin antes maldecir a candy.

-estupida vaca gorda…..

"Si es una vaca estúpida, esa es la única razón por la que aquellos vestidos no me favorecen, debe de ser una mujer rolliza y obesa para que deba ocultar sus carnes debajo de tanta tela"

Piensa Susana molesta para sus adentros mientras trata de volver a enfundarse con su vestido de razo azul.

Molesta y enfurruñada sigue paseando por la habitación, husmeando entre los frascos del tocador, después de pocos segundos se ha embadurnado de perfume, talco, crema, maquillaje y todo cuanto ha encontrado a su paso, está decidida a probarse todo, por lo que en cuanto sus ojos se clavan en el alhajero que reposaba al final del tocador corre hacia él y algunos instantes después con una sonrisa en los labios se admira en el espejo facial.

Los pequeños pendientes de rubí que habían pertenecido a Rose Marie White, cuelgan de sus grandes orejas, un antiguo collar de perlas que había pertenecido a la bisabuela White, adorna su estirado cuello, las horquillas de diamantes que utilizara Candy el día de su boda, adornaban su lacio y estropajoso cabello y la pequeña pulsera de oro que le regalara Patty a Candy el día de su boda, adorna una sus esqueléticas manos, aun deseosa de probarse mas cosas rebusca en el alhajero algún anillo que pueda adornar sus dedos huesudos pero no hay ninguno.

Ataviada en aquellas reliquias y joyas afectivas de Candy se dirige a la pequeña comoda para buscar un pañuelo de Terry, pues en su mente se le ha formado el capricho de que debe tener algo de el con ella, por lo que para conseguirlo esta dispuesta a buscar cajón por cajón.

Ha pasado ya por varios cajones pero no ha podido encontrar nada, ya que la mayoría de ellos fueron vaciados algunas horas antes, pero aquello no supone un freno para su determinación, ya que esta convencida de que en algún lado tiene que haber algo que pueda llevarse, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia decide explorar todo mueble de la habitación, empezando por el pequeño escritorio que reposa en un rincón, lentamente una por una, abre las gavetas e inspecciona su contenido.

Hasta ahora su búsqueda ha sido infructuosa y comienza ha pensar que no encontrara nada, pero antes de desistir en su búsqueda lentamente abre la última gaveta del aquel escritorio, en el cual encuentra una pequeña caja de latón, intrigada por aquello la toma entre sus dedos y se dispone a abrirla.

En el interior de aquella caja encuentra lo que para ella son baratijas, por que para ella de ningún valor son: aquella cinta sucia y moteada de sangre y mucho menos aquel cumulo de notas y papeles, encontrando aquel sentimentalismo absurdo, pone los ojos en blanco y de un fuerte golpe cierra aquella caja, la fuerza del aquel golpe hace que la caja caiga de sus manos desperdigando su contenido sobre la alfombra, bufando ante lo sucedió, por un momento pretende irse y pasar por encima de ellos, pero sabe que no puede dejar rastro de su presencia por lo que no tiene otro remedio que recogerlo ella misma.

Lentamente guarda los objetos en total desorden pero de sus manos se escapa un sobre el cual cae a unos cuantos pasos de ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco se dirge a recogerlo y cuando lo tiene en sus manos no puede evitar leer aquella nota, pues en ella distingue la letra de Terry, ávidamente la toma entre sus manos y lee el contenido.

En ella habla de un día de campo y algunas cosas más para terminar aquella nota diciéndole que la ama….. pero no a ella sino a ….. Esa …. Eso sí que la hiere por lo que sus ojos se tornan acuosos debido a la ira contenida.

molesta por aquel te amo a Candy, siente deseos de arrojar la nota a la chimenea y ver como se consume lentamente hasta que desaparezca entre las cenizas, es tanto el coraje, la envidia y los celos que siente, que sus dedos han comenzado a estrujar aquella nota, percatándose de lo que hace, vuelve a mirar aquella nota pues sabe que no puede destruirla, pero … tal vez ….si pueda llevársela y hacerla suya, ¡sí!, eso es lo que hará, se quedara con aquella nota, después todo la estúpida de Candy no se merece aquellas palabras de amor, decidida a ello, guarda la nota en el bolsillo de su vestido y después de limpiara toda evidencia de que había estado ahí y devolver las joyas a su lugar sale con sigilo de la habitación para dirigirse a su propia habitación para corregir aquella nota.

Entrando en su habitación gira el picaporte pues no desea ser molestada por su madre, sin perder tiempo corre al escritorio donde obtiene tinta y una pluma y se dispone a plasmarle su nombre a aquella nota por lo que la extrae de su bolsillo y ahí se percata de que ha traído algo más que solo la nota, ha traído…. una carta.

Frunciendo el ceño lee lentamente el destinatario de aquella carta, en la que claramente puede distinguir la letra de Candy, pero aquel nombre no le suena para nada, por lo que lo lee una y otra vez en voz alta.

-Anthony Brower, Londres Inglaterra; Bond #45.

Se pregunta quién es ese Anthony y que tiene que ver con Candy, por lo que sin pensarlo toma el abrecartas del escritorio y sin perder más tiempo lee lo que dice aquella carta, a medida que va leyendo se forma una sonrisa en sus labios, pues esto sin dudas puede serle de mucha ayuda mas adelante por lo que la devuelve al sobre y la guarda en la gaveta del buró junto su cama, sin darle importancia que la carta esta fechada hace mas de 5 meses, pues eso es algo que resolverá cuando la carta le sea útil, dejando aquello de lado momentáneamente se dispone a plasmarle, un te amo Susy a aquella nota.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Londres, Inglaterra. (Días después de la fiesta en la casa Landcastle)

Sentado sobre su escritorio observa con gesto pensativo el encabezado del periódico de esta mañana, el cual palabras más, palabras menos, sigue siendo básicamente el mismo desde hace algunos días, el nuevo matrimonio Leagan.

En todos los periódicos de Londres se hablaba de ellos y de la escena que protagonizaran en la fiesta de celebración de cumpleaños y compromiso de Erick Landcastle, ante lo acontecido aquella noche él y su familia se habían retirado temprano por lo que no había sido testigo de aquella situación pero con lo que revelaban los periódicos podía hacerse claramente una idea de lo que había sucedido esa noche.

"las copas se alzaban en alto y todo estaba preparado para brindar por el futuro enlace del feliz pareja Landcastle-Campbell cuando en lo alto de la escalera, en estado de ebriedad y tomado del brazo de su ahora mujer, Luisa Smith, el heredero de los Leagan hace su entrada gritando con voz en cuello.

-¡salud! Porque me he olvidado de ti, Candice White y me he casado y no solo eso sino que pronto seré padre, ¡salud!

Aunque el joven matrimonio esperaba que los espectadores se unieran con ellos en un estruendoso salud, pero solo hubo un silencio sepulcral en el cual claramente se pudo identificar el gemido de consternación de Silvia Leagan, la cual en segundos cayo de bruces sobre los brazos del señor Leagan, la cual, dicen los rumores ha caído víctima de una grave afección la cual no le permite salir de sus aposentos, mientras tanto la cuidad vibra con los rumores que este enlace supone para la sociedad, la cual aún se pregunta cómo debe recibir al nueva señora Leagan, estas y otras cuestiones son el tema de las principales cotillas de la ciudad, incluido este periódico el cual permanecerá atento ante lo que suceda con el matrimonio Leagan para mantenerlos al tanto de los sucesos"

Después de leer aquellas breves líneas tiene claro que aquella noche fue sin lugar a dudas llena de sorpresas, lo cual provoco el asombro de propios y extraños, incluido el mismo pues tan solo los acontecimientos relacionados con su familia lo tenían sumamente extrañado y pensativo en cuanto que hacer ahora, pero lo que no sabe Albert es que en este momento alguien ya tiene planes para la familia incluido el mismo en ellos.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

El sol comienza a brillar en lo alto del cielo esparciendo sus rayos de luz a cualquier lugar al que tiene acceso, con las puertas abiertas de par en par de la cornisa del piso superior le dan la bienvenida al igual que la anciana que reposa sobre una matrona bebiendo una taza de té, aun en pijama y bata de dormir la tía abuela permanece inmóvil mientras Charlotte ronda por la habitación preparando su atuendo del día.

Sosteniendo la taza de té entre sus manos permanece absorta mientras mira a través del ventanal que se extiende frente a ella, el té comienza a enfriarse en sus manos mientras sopesa sus cavilaciones.

"han pasado algunos días desde la noche en la casa Landcastle y entiende perfectamente que Annie se sienta deprimida y derrotada, entiende su tristeza y que no quiera salir de su habitación, pero si aquello sigue así, se pasara la temporada y con ella los mejores partidos y eso es algo que no puede permitirlo, así que debe buscar la manera de sacarla de ese encierro y no solo a ella, también debe sacar de ese endemoniado laboratorio a Stear y de alguna manera arrastrar con ellos a Albert, entiende que deba trabajar para velar por los intereses de la familia pero de igual manera desea verlo casado con una muchacha de buena familia por lo que si deja que las cosas sigan así, eso nunca sucederá así que deberá tomar cartas en el asunto cuanto antes"

Pensando en el "bienestar" de sus nietos la tía abuela ha estado en trance mientras era ayudada por Charlotte.

Después de que la mucama colocara con el mismo cuidado de siempre la acostumbrada peineta de la tía abuela, la mucama se inclina para hacer una reverencia y salir de la habitación cuando la voz de la Tía Abuela la detuvo.

-dile a Dorothy que prepare a Annie para el desayuno, esta mañana desayunaremos toda la familia en la terraza así que cerciórate de que se informe a los muchachos y que todo esté listo.

-si señora así se hará.

Después de hacer una reverencia Charlotte salió de la habitación para cumplir con las órdenes de la tía abuela mientras esta volvía a sumergirse en sus cavilaciones.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Hecha un ovillo en la cama se encontraba Annie, la chica abrazaba sus rodillas mientras sendas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, había despertado desde hace unas horas junto al alba y al igual que las últimas noches se despertó llorando y sintiéndose miserable y culpable para con ella misma, pues pensaba.

"algo debía fallar en ella pues esa era la única razón por la que no podría despertar el amor en nadie, algo de estaba mal con ella, tal vez sea que nunca se dio cuenta pero sea una chica frívola y sin sentimientos, o tal vez es que no es tan bonita, es más ni siquiera es bonita, entonces porque habría alguien de quererla cuando es tan tonta , fea y carente de tantas cosas?"

Respuestas para su dolor y para aquella pregunta no tenía, pero aquello no impedía que sus lágrimas siguieran derramándose por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que su corazón vibraba y se estremecía con cada vez que su pecho hipaba por cada sollozo liberado, los cuales tuvo que amortiguar en la garganta cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y poco después la vocecilla de Dorothy en la habitación.

-buenos días señorita, hoy hace una linda mañana tan bella que se antoja desayunar en el jardín, no lo cree así?

Estaba por pedirle que se marchara y la dejara con su lúgubre y funesto día, cuando la escucho dirigirse al armario y decirle con voz amortiguada.

-la señora Elroy desea verla en el desayuno de esta mañana junto a sus hermanos, señorita…..

Ante aquellas palabras su pecho se hundió y sofoco un sollozo que pugnaba en su garganta por salir, pues sabía que ante aquellas palabras no tendría más alternativa que salir de la cama y bajar a desayunar aun cuando lo único de lo que tenía ganas era que se olvidaran de ella y la dejaran sola.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas rodo por la cama hasta llegar al borde en el cual poco a poco logro sentarse y envolverse en la bata que Dorothy le ofrecía.

Sin decir una sola palabra se dejó conducir al baño, donde en completo silencio Dorothy se encargó de asearla y acicalarla para el desayuno familiar.

Algunos minutos después sintiéndose temerosa y demasiado pequeña para vagar por la mansión, esta tan temerosa de perderse en aquella casa, aun cuando es la misma en la que ha vivido toda su vida, por lo que busca sujetarse de las paredes y de todo cuanto encontró a su paso, con gran esfuerzo logro bajar por la escalinata y dirigirse a la terraza donde ya se encontraban todos reunidos.

Ataviada en un vestido rosa pálido apareció en el umbral de la terraza, con una breve mirada pudo ver que Albert ocupaba la cabecera y a su derecha se encontraba la tía abuela y Stear a su izquierda, su lugar la esperaba junto a la tía abuela, por unos segundos espero junto al quicio de la puerta pensando en que tal vez podría volver a su habitación sin ser vista pero para su mala suerte Albert noto su presencia, el cual no dudo en hablarle.

-Annie preciosa, te esperábamos.

Albert le dedica una sonrisa mientras que con una mano la invita a tomar asiento, pero para ella ese gesto nunca le había parecido tan aterrador como ahora, por lo que se quedó inmóvil donde estaba.

Trataba de brindarle confianza y cariño a Annie con cada una de sus palabras y gestos pero esta simplemente permanecía inmóvil como un cervatillo apabullado y atemorizado, dolorido y entristecido por el penoso estado físico y emocional de su pequeña hermana no puedo evitar emitir un pequeño suspiro antes de levantarse y con suma lentitud acercarse a ella.

Cuando la tuvo demasiado cerca, le tendió los brazos y le hablo con todo el cariño que le tenía.

-vamos pequeña, estarás bien.

Ante la invitación que le hacían los brazos de Albert no dudo en arrojarse a ellos y ahogar unos cuantos sollozos en su pecho mientras permitía que sus brazos la envolvieran y le permitieran recordar lo importante que era para él y cuanto amor le tenía.

No saben cuánto tiempo pasaron así uno en brazos del otro y tampoco fueron consientes en que momento Stear se sumo al abrazo, el cual lo hacía no solo para manifestarle su cariño a Annie sino porque el también en estos momentos necesitaba saberse querido, a lo cual Albert no dudo en envolverlo en el abrazo mientras les decía una y otra vez.

-todo estará bien, todo estará bien.

Miraba con placer el encuentro entre sus nietos por lo cual se abstuvo de reprenderlos ante tan excesiva muestra de cariño ante la servidumbre, esperando que se deshiciera el abrazo espero a que pasaran unos cuantos minutos después de lo cual se aclaró la garganta en múltiples ocasiones hasta que los muchachos se separaron y cada uno tomo su lugar no sin antes limpiarse las lágrimas que corrían por su mejillas.

Los alimentos comenzaron a servirse en completo silencio hasta que después de algunos minutos la tía abuela rompió el silencio.

-me alegra verlos a todos reunidos.- dice esto mientras les dedica todos una mirada llena de aprobación.- ya era tiempo que nos reuniéramos como la familia que somos y nos preparemos para los eventos de la temporada.

Ninguno de los presentes sabe que es exactamente lo que quiere decir la tía abuela por lo que solo pueden emitir una pequeña sonrisa mientras esperan que revele un poco más.

Percibiendo que nadie ha captado el significado de sus palabras, se vuelve hacia Annie, a la cual toma de la mano mientras le dice.

-es una pena lo que ha pasado con el joven Cornwell pero la temporada apenas comienza, así que podríamos organizar tu debut en sociedad e incluso buscarte un buen marido, no lo crees Annie?

Ante las palabras de la tía abuela su cuerpo entero se tensa y su piel se eriza como la de un gato asustado y acorralado, no puede creer que la tía abuela se atreva mencionarlo cuando ni siquiera ella es capaz de invocarlo con el pensamiento, aquella idea le parece la más atroz y cruel que alguien pudiera decirle ahora, esta por echarse a llorar y salir corriendo cuando Albert sale en su defensa.

-Tía abuela, no creo que eso sea lo mejor para Annie, tal vez debería pasar algún tiempo, hasta que Annie se sienta…

-¿se sienta bien? Si tal vez, pero eso no pasara si ella permanece encerrada y llorando día y noche por ese bribón que no merece la pena, ella necesita distraerse para poder olvidarlo.

-en eso estoy de acuerdo pero no me parece que la temporada sea la mejor manera de que Annie pueda lógralo.

-¿entonces que propones, Albert?- dice la tía abuela mientras mira con gesto desafiante a Albert.

-no lo sé, pero es Annie quien debería decidir lo que quiere hacer.

Ante la respuesta de Albert la tía abuela sulfura para sus adentros mientras se vuelve para clavarle los ojos a Annie la cual se atraganta con el té.

Annie puede sentir sobre si los ojos de todos esperando que diga o haga algo, pero realmente no sabe que decir y mucho menos que hacer, y mucho menos cuando nunca antes alguien le había preguntado qué era lo que ella quería, si antes no lo sabía ahora menos por lo que con voz temblorosa logra decir.

-emm nnoo lo sé, tendré que pensarlo.

-¡buff! lo ves Albert, Annie aún es una niña que no sabe lo que le conviene, así que debo ser yo la que vele por su bienestar.-

-así como lo hiciste con Candy?.-ante las palabras de la tía abuela no puede evitar sentir irritación por lo que sin puede refrenar sus labios por ellos sale lo que en verdad siente.

- después de ver lo que le hiciste a Candy no permitiré que lo hagas de nuevo con alguno de mis hermanos, fui un tonto y ciego al permitir que antepusieras la posición de la familia sobre la felicidad de Candy, si a consecuencia de tus acciones mi hermana resulta infeliz jamás te lo perdonare.

Ante las palabras de Albert todos contienen el aliento y la respuesta irritada de la tía abuela no se hace esperar.

-¡hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a la familia de la ruina y tú no eres quien para venir y juzgar mis acciones, William!.- dicho aquello la tía abuela arrojo la servilleta sobre el plato y salió echando humo por los oídos.

Por algunos minutos se cierne un pesado silencio entre ellos, el cual se ve interrumpido por un sollozo que Annie trata de ahogar, ante aquel sonido lastimoso y lleno de pena, Albert se acerca nuevamente a ella y suavemente la toma de las manos tratando de confortarla, al sentir la manos de Albert sobre las suyas levanta los ojos anegados y con la voz afectada solo logra decir.

-lo siento Albert.

-no te preocupes pequeña …. Pero en algo tiene razón la tía abuela debes salir de aquí, de hecho ambos deben salir de aquí.-

Ante sus palabras Stear levanta la mirada para clavarse en Albert.

-si Stear, ambos, no puedo permitir que sigas encerrado en ese laboratorio, sé que ambos están muy afectados por lo que paso con Candy pero nada ganaremos si seguimos como hasta ahora.-

Volviéndose hacia Annie dice

- a Candy no le gustara saber que has dejado de pintar y que te la pasas llorando por los rincones, verdad?-

Ante aquello Annie solo puede negar con la cabeza.

Volviéndose hacia Stear dice.

-a Candy tampoco le gustaría saber que te has vuelto un ermitaño y desquiciado inventor .… además de que un día de estos volaras el techo de la casa.

Ante aquel último comentario ninguno de los presentes no pudo evitar reír ante aquella ocurrencia.

Relajándose en su asiento Albert dice.

-a Candy siempre le encantaba verlos y oírlos reír, deberían hacerlo más seguido y no dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.- aquellas palabras estaban dirigidas a sus hermanos pero en estos momentos era algo que decía mas sí mismo.

Después de algunos minutos en lo que siguieron desayunando en silencio Annie hablo nuevamente.

Sabiendo que su hermano tenía razón, sabe que debe cambiar por el bien de su familia y por ella misma, solo espera tener el valor para hacerlo y estar en lo correcto por lo que lentamente abrió sus labios.

-tal vez … podríamos ir a la exposición de arte …. de la próxima semana?- dijo con voz tímida y tan baja como un susurro.

-esa sería muy buena idea Annie, conseguiré las entradas si tu consigues un hermoso vestido nuevo para la fecha y ….. Si consigues que Stear se corte el cabello, porque ya parece tener melena en vez de cabeza.

-oye!- fueron las palabras de Stear antes de reír a carcajadas como ya lo hacían sus hermanos.

Con un ambiente más relajado y lleno de risas los hermanos siguieron desayunando mientras que en otro lugar está por desarrollarse una historia completamente diferente.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Media tarde en el castillo Grandchester.

Es media tarde en Londres y el sol comienza esfumarse por el horizonte, anunciando así la esperada hora del té, aquella hora del día representa el momento en que decenas de mujeres se reúnen a cotillear del escándalo del momento, y para ella es su hora predilecta del día, lo que daría por estar en alguno de aquellos salones disfrutando de una taza del preciado brebaje mientras hunde mas en el fango a los Leagan, y no aquí frente a la chimenea del salón en el frio castillo Grandchester, mientras tiene que beber un espantoso remedio para calmar el malestar de su estómago y tratando de explicar con calma a su pequeño Henry en qué consistía su plan para deshacerse de Eliza.

Despatarrado sobre el sofá con una copa de coñac en la mano mira con gesto indiferente el fuego que arde en la chimenea mientras se prepara para escuchar a su madre y su plan para deshacerse de Eliza, pero antes de eso quiere saber algo por lo que se adelanta a sus palabras.

-madre antes de entrar en detalles, dime como lograste embaucar a Eliza?.

-eso no tiene importancia, lo importante es que te ponga al tanto de lo que haremos ahora.

-si, tal vez, pero tengo curiosidad, así que cuéntamelo .- dijo Henry mientras ponía cara de perro pateado, digo cachorrito a lo cual su madre no podía resistirse por lo que después de despeinarle los cabellos a su "pequeño" se puso a relatar lo que sucedió en aquel mismo salón horas antes.

Flashback.

Sentada en su sofá favorito esperaba la llegada de Eliza Leagan, la cual en esos momentos hacia su entrada, caminaba confiada y altiva por el lugar a pesar de que en estos momentos el nombre de su familia es arrastrado por el fango, sin lugar a dudas la muchacha tiene valor y la actitud para ser la futura duquesa pero aquello no le es suficiente, no porque sobretodo no podría ser la chica a la cual pudiera manejar a su antojo, así que tiene que librarse de ella.

Sin decir una sola palabra observa como aquella criatura pelirroja toma asiento frente a ella, por unos segundos se miran confrontándose una a la otra, observando la mirada calculadora de Eliza entiende que su tarea no será tan fácil, no cuando aquella chica se le parece tanto, porque detrás de aquella mirada sabe que se encuentra una fiera determinación para conseguir lo que quiere, así que decide barajear lentamente sus cartas antes de atacar.

Pasando unos segundos en los que solo se miraron mutuamente la duquesa fue la primera en hablar.

-Eliza que gusto verte!

-el gusto es mío duquesa!

Por unos segundo ambas se quedan en silencio sin saber muy por donde comenzar a atacar, pasando algunos segundos la duquesa tanteo el terreno.

-dime, como se encuentra tu madre?

Después de entornar un poco los ojos Eliza contesta como si estuviera hablando del clima y no de aquello que la sociedad trae entre dientes con tanto afán, que es nada menos que su familia.

-mi madre se encuentra bien …. Es solo que exagera un poco la situación cuando es más que claro que existe la anulación para ese matrimonio.- aquello era una mentira que no valía la pena aclarar ahora, no cuando luisa había revelado que de efectuarse una anulación o un divorcio se llevaría con ella la mitad de la fortuna Leagan, obviando aquella información siguió su entrevista con la duquesa.

-menos mal que aquello tiene arreglo y no permites que te afecte.- dijo la duquesa mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

-¡oh claro que no permito que me afecte! Eso podría hacernos mucho daño a mí y a mi bebe.- dijo Eliza mientras pasaba con sumo cuidado la mano sobre su inexistente vientre.

La duquesa casi se atraganta ante aquellas palabras y la falta de tacto de Eliza para bordar el tema, pero ya que Eliza iba directo al grano ella por su parte haría lo mismo, hacer aquello sin duda seria mucho más rápido que seguir dando vueltas en círculos.

Estrujando entre sus dedos la taza de té la duquesa hablo entre dientes.

-me alegro que así sea, no nos gustaría que algo le pasara al futuro heredero de los Grandchester.

-me alegra que sea así duquesa, pensaba que usted tendría cierta reserva en reconocer a su nieto…- dijo Eliza mientras jugueteaba un poco con la taza de té, como sino notara que aquellas palabras tensaban de punta a punta a la duquesa pero como estaba disfrutándolo siguió con su juego acariciando su vientre.

Ante aquella palabra "su nieto" se sintió rebasada por la cólera pero recordando su plan logro mantener a raya aquellos sentimientos con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-oh claro querida que yo nunca dudaría en reconocer a alguien de mi sangre, y mucho menos tratándose de una chica de buena familia como tu… aunque claro que es una pena que ahora tu familia este pasando tan mal momento.

Eliza se mostró francamente incomoda cuando la duquesa menciono la situación de su familia pero no permitió que aquello se trasluciera en su rostro.

-si una pena pero aquello será temporal, algo que se olvidara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Eliza se empeñaba en mentir aun cuando sabía que no sería así, Luisa se había asegurado de atrase con cadenas a su familia.

Aunque la incomodidad de Eliza había sido traslucido por un gesto fugaz, aquello no paso desapercibido por la duquesa por lo que notando aquel punto débil de Eliza decidió proseguir por ahí hasta logara lo que quería.

-espero que así sea que sino seria una desgracia que el nombre de la futura duquesa de Grandchester sea arrastrado por el fango…

-¡no lo será!, yo misma me cerciorare de que esto se solucione y se olvide.- hablo intempestivamente Eliza notando las palabras de la duquesa refiriéndose a su futuro.

La duquesa sonrió como un gato ante un plato de nata cuando noto que tenía a Eliza entre sus manos, no cabía duda de que era la más astuta ahora solo debía plantear su plan con sumo cuidado para que Eliza cayera en aquella trampa.

-que aquel problema se resuelva podría tardar meses y para entonces ya sería demasiado tarde para ti querida, caerías en desgracia y siendo así dudo que el duque te acepte en la familia, a menos claro….. …. pero no …olvídalo no creo que puedas hacerlo.-la duquesa hablo distraídamente mientras fijaba la mirada en la taza de té que sostenía contra su regazo como si aquellas palabras fueran cualquier cosa.

Eliza se mordía nerviosamente los labios ante las palabras de la duquesa, en un inicio había pensado que sería ella quien controlara la situación pero gracias a las estupideces de su hermano ahora su futuro como la próxima duquesa de Grandchester pendía de un hilo.

Cerró los ojos un momento mientras reconocía que la duquesa tenía razón, así que sin pensarlo mucho tomo la alternativa que le brindaba, reconociendo la derrota, miro fijamente su taza de té mientras que con voz baja admitía públicamente su derrota.

-hacer qué? De que se trata.-

La duquesa sonrió en su interior cuando noto que tenía a Eliza donde la quería así que sin perder tiempo puso plan en marcha.

-sería algo muy difícil pero si lo hacemos pronto saldrá bien y todo será para proteger tu reputación y para que nadie ponga en duda la legitimidad de tu hijo, así que pensaba que tal vez tú y Henry podrían irse ….. Digamos a una luna de miel adelantada.

-pero a donde iríamos?.- dijo Eliza visiblemente interesada en la propuesta de la duquesa.

-irían a escocia, que donde se encuentra el duque, una vez ahí Henry obtendrá el permiso de su padre y contraerán nupcias ahí mismas así que cuando regresen serán una feliz pareja de recién casados.-

-pero que pasara con mi embarazo, se notara y muchos hablaran de ello.- dijo Eliza analizando el plan de la duquesa, ciertamente le gustaba por lo que debía asegurarse de todos los detalles se resolvieran.

-mm diremos que es un embarazo prematuro, los niños nunca nacen en la fecha que les corresponden, sino mira a Henry que nació de poco menos de siete meses.- la duquesa seguía hablando de su plan con Eliza la cual parece ser que esta mas que dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Eliza se queda unos segundo en silencio sopesando sus opciones, las cuales eran realmente pocas si es que deseaba convertirse en la próxima duquesa de Grandchester, recordando que ya ha decidido sacrificar su envidiable figura para engendrar al futuro duque de Grandchester bien debería correr el riesgo de seguir el plan de la duquesa por lo que con la cabeza bien erguida le dice a la duquesa.

-y cuando partimos a esa luna de miel adelantada?.-

La duquesa sonríe abiertamente para después decir.

-mañana mismo querida, cuanto antes te veas libre de los rumores será mejor para ti y la criatura.

Fin del flashback.

-así que tendrás que partir mañana a primera hora con Eliza.-

-¡madre! no podrías haber pensado en otra cosa, mira que marcharme con ella y perderme la temporada de criquet y polo, ¡puff!.-

Henry reniega ante elaborado plan de su madre sin importar que segundos antes se riera mientras le relataba su encuentro con Eliza esta mañana.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco no puede evitar sentir de deseos de sacudir a su retoño ante aquellas palabras por lo que al pasar a su lado no puede evitar propinarle un buen pellizco en el brazo, para indicarle lo absurdas que le parecen aquellas excusas además de recordarle.

-¡auch! ¡Madre!

-eso lo hubieras pensado antes de ir y liberar tus ímpetus con una cualquiera mas astuta que tu.

-está bien, está bien hare lo que me pides pero que se supone que hare con Eliza.

-ashh por que no escuchas lo que te digo, te iras con ella solo unas semanas y ese periodo tómalo como quieras, vacaciones, castigo, o una falsa luna de miel,! Como tú quieras!.-

-ohh comienza a gustarme tu plan pero después de aquellas semanas, ¿qué?

-entonces mandare por ti, con alguna excusa y a Eliza la mantendremos recluida hasta que encontremos la manera permanente de deshacernos de ella y su bastardo.

-está bien pero tienes que mandar por mi antes de que se anuncie mi compromiso con Tiffany.

-por supuesto que estarás presente para el compromiso, de ninguna manera queremos disgustar al marqués de Hartington*.

-viendo que lo has planeado todo será mejor que me retire a mis aposentos.- después de ver lo último de su copa de brandy Henry se disponía a salir cuando su madre lo detuvo.

-ohh no, aun no puedes irte debes ayudarme en pensar como resolveremos el asunto de Alison.

Henry deja caer pesadamente la cabeza ante las palabras de su madre pues se encuentra cansado pero sabiendo que su madre no le dará tregua se deja caer nuevamente en aquel sofá mientras se prepara a escucharla otra vez.

-y yo que creía que mis problemas se acabarían cuando me librara de ella aquella noche!- las manos de la duquesa se vuelven puños al recordar lo que había sucedido aquella mañana.

-pero resulto ser una gata salvaje que no solo le puso las cosas difíciles a Robert sino que se dio el lujo de dejarlo hecho un guiñapo.

-no me lo recuerdes, fue un milagro que no hubiera muerto con aquella herida en la cabeza.-

-Robert es fuerte, y eso queda claro en su rápida recuperación, yo mismo lo vi esta mañana se encuentra casi recuperado del todo, así que no te preocupes demasiado por Robert será mejor que pensemos que hacer.-

-lo que hay que hacer es encontrarla y traerla de vuelta.-

Junto con aquella voz la puerta del salón se abrió intempestivamente dejando entrar a un furibundo Robert, el cual había escuchado casi toda la conversación entre la duquesa y Henry.

-¡joven Weston!.- la duquesa gime con horror al encontrarlo por primera vez en días, la duquesa no sabe si su horror se debe a que el chico viste un albornoz rojo y unos cuantos vendajes sobre la cabeza, o si fue que ha escuchado la conversación a hurtadillas.

-está bien madre déjalo, además tiene razón lo que hay que hacer es traer de vuelta a Alison.- dijo Henry mientras trataba de sofocar una risilla ante la expresión atónita de su madre.

-lo dices como si no lo hubiera intentado, he mandado hombres tras ella pero no han podido encontrarla, la buscado con todas sus amistades en Londres y simplemente no hay rastro de ella, nadie la ha visto desde el día de la noche Lancaster.-

-eso quiere decir que de alguna manera consiguió dejar la ciudad, tal vez fue a escocia si cree que nuestro padre se encuentre ahí.- dijo Henry mientras sopesa algunas posibilidades más.

-también había pensado en eso y mande alguien a la villa en escocia pero hasta ahora no aparecido tampoco ahí, comienzo a pensar que la muy malcriada ha corrido a refugiarse con el …..

-¡el bastardo de Terrance!.- concluyo Henry por su madre al percatarse de la dirección de los pensamientos de su madre.

-si eso mismo pienso yo, pero si es así tendré que informar a tu padre si es que quiero enviar una guardia por ella.

-no necesariamente, solo hay que acudir a la persona adecuada.- después de permanecer algunos minutos solo como espectador Robert Weston vuelve a entrar en escena solo para poner sobre la mesa el plan que se ha trazado.

-¿a la persona adecuada? ¿Y quién es esa joven Weston?.- la duquesa enarca una ceja ante el comentario de Robert y lo mira con desconfianza.

-¡James!-

Robert apenas levanto la voz pero aquello fue suficiente para que la puerta se abriera nuevamente y con ello dejara entrar a un hombre alto, ancho de hombros, y aquello es todo lo que los presentes pueden apreciar de aquel sujeto pues este mantiene la mayor parte del rostro oculto bajo la sombra de una boina.

-duquesa, Henry él es mi hombre de confianza y alguien que en definitiva traerá de vuelta a Alison .- con voz neutra Robert presento a su rufián particular.

- ohh ya veo lo que quisiste decir con la persona adecuada Robert, vaya me sorprendes, sin duda estas lleno de sorpresas.- dijo Henry mientras mira con gesto aprobatorio la idea de Robert.

-James y sus hombres podrán encontrar a Alison y traerla de vuelta en las condiciones que preciso.

-¿condiciones?, ¿Qué condiciones?.-pregunto la duquesa.

-el la encontrara sin importar que, y sin falta la traerá de vuelta a mi intacta, porque ella me pertenece, ¡nadie la tocara!, ¡ella es mía!, ¡nadie más que yo tendrá el placer de tomarla!.- Henry dice esto mirando fieramente a James, para recordarle lo que han pactado.

-claro que todo eso será por una módica cantidad.- por primera vez hablo James para dejar claro cuál era su principal motivación al embarcarse tras búsqueda de una chica que ha dejado hecho trizas el orgullo de un ricachón al cual el está más que dispuesto a aprovecharse.

-la escoria siempre tiene un precio, pon el tuyo rufián.- la duquesa bufo antes de ladrarle aquellas palabras al interpelado.

-la insignificante suma de dos mil libras.-

La duquesa se quedó boquiabierta y con los ojos desorbitados ante tan estratosférica suma, en su rostro se leía claramente la negación a pagar pero antes de que lo hiciera Henry intercedió.

-¡hey Weston! Su trabajo bien debe valer la pena, bien ya que va a vaciarnos los bolsillos bien merecemos saber cómo es que la encontrara.

-bien siendo así, díganme todo cuanto sepan de aquel Terrance del que hablaban.- con aquellas palabras james se dirigió a la licorera que yacía sobre la chimenea mientras se preparaba a escuchar a la duquesa y a Henry.

James es líder una banda de rufianes que se dedican a atracar a los barcos lujosos en alta mar y por el precio adecuado puede hacer cualquier trabajo que va desde conseguir artículos preciados, dar lecciones a algunos mequetrefes y hasta deshacerse de alguien no deseado y conociendo de sobra su efectividad Robert lo ha llamado para que haga por el un trabajo.

Continuara…..

Próximo capítulo despertares.

*Hartington, apellido que tomado de una familia de gran importancia en Inglaterra no solo en épocas pasadas sino que aun en la actualidad es de gran influencia.

Nota del autor.-

Hola mi queridas lectoras, estoy de vuelta después de mucho tiempo (si yo sé ahora si parecía que me había tragado la tierra, im sorry) pero les traigo un capitulo mas de esta que mas que mi historia es de ustedes, porque uno escribe más que para uno mismo, escribe para ustedes que nos leen.

Y son ustedes quienes sean encargado de permitir que esta locura mía siga viva, así que gracias de verdad y de todo corazón, de verdad que me sorprende la cantidad de personas que leen mis locuras, nunca pensé que esto pudiera llegar más allá de estas páginas así que el crecimiento de esta historia es suyo y gracias a ustedes, y a que recomiendan esta locura mía, de verdad que me sorprendió mucho ver que mi fic era recomendado por las obsesionadas en Facebook gracias, de verdad que muchas gracias.

Pero pasando a otra cosa quiero saludar a mis lectoras, incluso a aquellas a quien les he perdido el rastro solo espero que se encuentren y tengan éxito en todo lo que hagan.

Nala.- un beso y abazo para ti aunque hace mucho que no platicamos espero te encuentres bien tú y tu pk.

Lizeth.- malograda! I misss you so muchh, amix vuelve pronto.

Eleonor alvarez.- hola amiga, ay gracias por los jalones de oreja, y no te preocupes que no me olvido de mi deber con ustedes solo que a veces la escuela y algunas otras situaciones no me dejan avanzar como yo deseo, pero sin importar eso terminare esto, así que solo un pokitin de paciencia siii?

Rossy jimenez.-gracias por permanecer al pendiente, que bueno que te sigue gustando tratare no tardar tanto.

Carito bombom grandchester.- ooooo gracias por el y el coment siempre son bien recibidos pero no te cuento que sino develo mis maqueavelicos planes jajajaja, solo digo que habrá sorpresas.

Vanessa.-mmm esa fue una idea que no se me ocurrio pero híjole ya que lo escribi si me imagino algo como lo que dices, plop plop

Pamelita.-hola gracias por leer y sumarte a esta lokura espero contar con tus ojos hasta el final.

Liz.-yo piko de cera ….. jajajaja gracias por leer, sus opiniones siempre me hacen replantearme lo que vendrá y eso me permite hacerle cambios gracias.

Eliot.-no no olvidarme de ustedes nunca es solo que a veces todo se me complica pero no los olvido nunca.

Dennis grandchester.- gracias por el y fue por ti que me entere que soy mas conocida de lo que crei, gracias y bienvenida a esta que nuestra locura.

Maty.- hola amiga, agracias por leer y tener paciencia para con esta despitada.

ARRIZA.- oooo betsabe o que gusto leerte. Espero que todo te pinte bonito en la uni y gracias por seguir leyendo espero poder pronto alguno de tus maravillosos escritos me encanto el que hiciste con lo de la canción jueves de la oreja.

Wisal.- gracias por la aclaración y bienvenida a nuestra lokura.

Conny de Grandchester.- amiga y antiquísima lectora, que bueno leerte gracias por seguir al pie del cañon, becho abazo.

Candice andley de Grandchester.-muchas gracias por la información y bienvenida a esta nuestra lokura

Bevs.- profe, ojo mistico, gracias por leer, amix haber cuando hablamos por skipe fue muy divertido, becho abazo.

Un saludo especial para las madrinas que siempre andan jalándome las orejas y motivándome a que no solo siga escribiendo este fic sino algunos otros escritos mas y que también no deje de hacer monos bizcos (que para las que ya saben cuales son, pronto verán algunos mas, es que sino escribo dibujo o leo, esos son mis hobbies)

Un saludo a todas aquellas que me leen anónimamente, y un abrazo super fuerte para aquellas que aunque se dicen hola ya sea en un breve review como jesby, lala, hechizo-gaby, y muchas otras mas que yo se que siempre están al pendiente.

Un abrazo a Natasha alejo a quien conoci por face y lee esta lokura gracias nat.

Y antes de irme les dejo la ya acostumbrada frase.

**Benditos son los que pueden reírse de sí mismos ya que nunca dejarán de divertirse**

Nos leemos pronto.

Atte. Kika White.


	42. cap 36 Despertares

**Un amor inesperado**

"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mí y no los comparto, (jojo jojo así o más aborazada?) Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada. "

Nota del autor.

Hola mis queridas lectoras estoy aquí de vuelta con ustedes primero para desearle un feliz año nuevo en el que todos sus anhelos se realicen y después para darles una disculpa por haber demorado tanto, lamento mucho hacerlas esperar tanto pero actualmente estoy atravesando problemas de imaginación, algunos personales y otros mas debido a ala escuela y al time por lo que he tenido que mantenerme un poco alejada de esto así que solo espero que mi situación se arregle pronto para seguir actualizando esta lokura en la que ustedes me han acompañado así que muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por regalarme sus ojos un ratito, sin mas que decir que disfruten este capitulo.

Capitulo 36

Despertares

En las cercanías de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Las horas han pasado y con ellas se ha ido el sol, pero aquello no es impedimento para el tren que envuelto la oscuridad viaja desde Chicago, conforme han pasado las horas va aumentando la velocidad, pues con cada segundo son más los pasajeros que esperan ansiosos llegar a su destino y aquel mismo deseo se ve en gran aumento al contemplar que en el horizonte comienza a dibujarse una serie de pequeñas lucecillas que cada vez se hacen más claras.

Durante las horas de viaje, el trayecto se ha llevado bajo un suave y cadencioso movimiento, el cual poco a poco ha llevado a la mayoría de los pasajeros a asumirse en un profundo sueño.

En completo silencio y pasando de un vagón a otro camina por los pasillos, en cada uno de sus recorridos debe cerciorarse que los pasajeros se encuentren cómodos y tratar de resolver cualquier contingencia que se presente, después de terminar con éxito su ultima diligencia se encuentra a la entrada del vagón de primera clase, desde donde sus amplias ventanillas permiten la clara visualización del paisaje iluminado de una ciudad sumamente cercana, sabiendo que aquella imagen representa la conclusión de aquella travesía debe apresurarse a despertar a los pasajeros y asegurarse de que estén preparados para el arribo, para lo cual hace sonar aquella campanilla que lleva en el fondo de su pequeña bolsa.

Sintiéndose embargado por una sensación tan suave y cálida, le parece que bien pudiera haber muerto y ahora mismo estar sobre una nube o encontrarse durmiendo en la mismísima cuna del sol, estar envuelto en aquella sensación tan placentera, tan llena de paz y calidez le hace creer que no hay nada capaz de perturbar su sueño.

Suspendido en aquel estado no puede saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero poco a poco empieza a filtrarse el tintineante sonido de una campanilla, la cual resuena aun a lo lejos, pero los segundos pasan y aquel tintineo va cobrando fuerza y nitidez, tratando de alejarse de aquel sonido se remueve un poco en su lugar pero aquel tintineo no cesa, por lo que algo irritado trata de abrir sus ojos para identificar al culpable y decirle que se vaya y lo deje dormir en paz, pero sus ojos se niegan abrirse, los siente tan pesados que cree que alguien se los ha adherido con pegamento por lo que con suma lentitud lleva su mano al rostro y empieza a frotarse los ojos, obligándose de esa manera a abrir los ojos, los cuales se abren poco a poco, cada vez mas hasta que logra abrirlos por completo.

Está por terminar su recorrido en los vagones de primera clase, cuando se acerca a una joven pareja que duermen profundamente uno en brazos de otro, ver aquella imagen tan romántica y tierna lo hace sonreír y por un momento piensa en no molestarlos, pero sin que pueda evitarlo su ya adiestrada mano sigue removiendo aquella campanilla, la cual no para de emitir su tintineo, cuando se percata de ello y se propone detenerlo descubre unos ojos azules, que aun empañados por el sueño lo miran un poco ceñudos a causa del esfuerzo que hace por tratar de despertar, un poco apenado por haber despertado aquel joven solo puede sonreír tímidamente mientras se acerca a hablarle.

-lo siento señor, pero arribaremos a la ciudad de nueva york en quince minutos.

-está bien, gracias.- logro decir con voz un poco ronca

Envuelto aun por el sopor de las horas que ha pasado dormido, se siente descolocado y algo aletargado por lo cual busca desperezarse un poco, pero no logra hacerlo ya que nota que contra su pecho reposa una melena rubia y rizada, la cual con su característico olor a rosas le hace cosquillas bajo la nariz, mientras la contempla dormir tan pacíficamente siente como su pecho se expande igual que si tuviera un globo adentro, esta tan extasiado con aquel sentimiento que es inevitable que su alma suspire llevando entre sus labios su nombre.

-Candy

Candy está firmemente abrazada a él mientras que de sus labios entreabiertos brota un cálido aliento el cual le calienta el corazón, maravillado por aquella sensación pretende envolverla aun mas entre sus brazos y unirse a ella en aquel maravilloso sueño, cuando en sus oídos se hace eco las palabras del inspector el cual continua despertando a los pasajeros, queriendo saber a qué distancia se encuentran de la estación mira a través de la ventanilla, en la cual observa cómo se dibuja un paisaje lleno de pequeñas lucecitas, reconociendo que aquella imagen pertenece a la ciudad de Nueva York su corazón vibra de emoción y sus ojos se maravillan con aquella imagen, la cual es tan bella que siente la obligación de despertar a Candy, pues al recordar la expresión de Candy esa misma mañana sabe que aquella imagen es algo que Candy no puede perderse por lo que con una sonrisa en los labios se propone despertarla, pero antes de eso, con un ligero golpe con la punta de su pie despierta a Ruth la cual yace dormida frente a ellos.

Una vez que contempla que Ruth comienza a despertarse se vuelve hacia Candy y comienza a hablarle al oído.

-¡pecosa!, pecosa, vamos dormilona abre los ojos.

-Candy despierta, vamos pequeña ya has dormido demasiado.

-Candy vamos, abre los ojos, tienes que ver esto.

Pero ante cada una de sus palabras Candy solo emite un pequeño suspiro en respuesta mientras sigue con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

Percibiendo que no le sería tan fácil despertarla, toma uno de sus cabellos y comienza a hacerle cosquillas debajo de la nariz mientras seguía hablándole.

- vamos dormilona despierta.

-¡Candice White Grandchester despierta!

-vamos pecosa despierta o te perderás de algo muy bueno.

Candy comenzó a arrugar la nariz y a removerse sobre su regazo cada vez más hasta que con una de sus manos empezó a dar manotazos en el aire al tiempo que sin abrir los ojos le hablaba a Terry.

-¡Terry nnoo! Quiero dormir, podemos hacer el amor luego.

Aquella respuesta lo divirtió tanto que estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la carcajada que trato de sofocar al recordar que no estaban solos, con una sonrisa socarrona volvió a la carga y trato de despertarla una vez mas pero esta vez recurrió a una táctica infalible.

Con sumo sigilo se acercó a su labios y los rozo suavemente una y otra vez hasta que mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior la insto a separar un poco los labios, y una vez que tuvo acceso a su cálida boca, la beso a conciencia y con tal intensidad que la obligo a aferrarse de él, mientras buscaba reincorporarse un poco porque aquel beso la estaba dejando sin aliento.

Acurrucada junto al pecho de Terry se deja llevar por el calor que comienza expandirse desde sus labios, aquello que comenzó como una suave caricia en estos momentos le roba el aliento y la poca cordura que tiene por lo que aun con los ojos cerrados lo sigue de buen agrado y más que eso ella misma empieza a buscarlo desesperadamente, Terry al percibir su entusiasmo busca poner distancia entre ellos pero ella se lo impide al retenerlo por el cuello.

Con los ojos vidriosos y la respiración alterada Candy se aferraba del cuello de Terry mientras busca acercarse a aquella fuente de calor y placer, con la mirada desenfocada solo puede dejarse guiar por aquellos labios frente a ella, los cuales esbozan una sonrisa mientras se alejan cada vez mas de sus propios labios, presintiendo que Terry juega con ella pretende atraerlo de nuevo a ella tirando de su cuello pero Terry durante unos segundos se rehúsa acercarse de nuevo por lo que hala de él con más fuerza, con aquello cree que obtendrá lo que busca pero escucha a Terry emitir un risilla para después acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero no es a su boca a la que se dirige sino es uno de sus oídos, donde sus labios rosan su piel mientras le susurra algo que le hace abrir los ojos como platos.

-sé que puedo despertar muchas cosas con un beso pecosa, pero se te olvida que no estamos solos.

Aturdida y despavorida vuelve la vista a su alrededor solo para descubrir para vergüenza suya a Ruth, que yace en asiento de enfrente con la mejillas arreboladas mientras procura mirar distraídamente por la ventanilla, ahogando una exclamación corre a refugiarse en el pecho de Terry mientras que su piel se tiñe de un furioso carmesí.

Al contemplar la reacción de Candy no puede evitar envolverla en su brazos mientras estalla a carcajadas a lo cual Candy le propina un buen pellizco en las costillas lo cual lo hace ahogar la risa mientras deposita un beso en la coronilla de Candy y le susurra con voz ahogada.

-¡ay como te amo pecosa!

Oculta en el pecho de Terry puede escuchar los latidos de un corazón que le pertenece, aquel rítmico golpeteo la lleva a olvidar su vergüenza y a recordar las palabras que Terry le había hablado entre sueños a lo cual le pregunta.

-¿y que es aquello que tengo que ver y por lo cual tuviste que despertarme con tanta insistencia?-para hacer énfasis en sus palabras Candy se esforzó por emitir un bostezo, el cual hizo sonreír a Terry abiertamente.

-vamos pecosa no seas gruñona y mira a través de la ventanilla.- después apretarle ligeramente la nariz Terry la hizo girarse para que quedara de frente a la ventanilla.

Miles de lucecitas resplandecían a la distancia, aquella imagen era el vivo espejo de una ciudad llena de vida, de sueños e ilusiones, y aquello era lo mismo que ella sentía en esos momentos por lo que sin poder contener su emoción corrió a la ventanilla para abrirla de un tirón sin importarle que con ello se filtrara una corriente de aire helado, y sumamente alegre saco la cabeza al frio de la noche y comenzó a gritar eufórica.

-¡viva hemos llegado a la ciudad de nueva york!, ¡viva!, ¡viva!, ¡hemos llegado!

Contemplaba a Candy con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras sacude una y otra vez la cabeza, aquello le parece descabellado pero simplemente no puede resistir unirse al júbilo de Candy por más locura que esto le parezca, algunos segundos después dos cabelleras se agitan en el viento mientras que dos voces hacen eco con el ulular del viento el cual les da la bienvenida a la ciudad de Nueva York.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Londres, Inglaterra.

En alguna de las boutiques más exclusivas de la ciudad una joven castaña de mirada triste se debate entre seguir probándose suntuosos vestidos o salir corriendo de aquel lugar, para aquella joven nada de lo que se ve acarreada a hacer por su querida abuela tiene sentido, ¿y qué sentido puede tener la vida cuando hace solo algunas pocas semanas su mundo se derrumbo ante sus ojos?, se pregunta ella misma y mientras sigue escarbando hondo en su alma tratando de encontrar respuestas y sendas lagrimas se derraman por su rostro.

Repasando por enésima vez el catálogo de Madame Rochett espera a que Patty salga del vestidor para que pueda admirar como le queda aquel vestido color magnolia pero los minutos pasan y Patty se retrasada cada vez más, temiendo que este llorando de nuevo decide entrar a buscarla.

A las puertas del probador puede oír suaves sollozos, los cuales tratan de ser disimulados pobremente, suspira pesadamente mientras mira al cielo y se prepara a entrar.

Apenas ha puesto un pie en el probador cuando puede verla sentada en un banquillo encorvada sobre si misma abrazando su rodillas mientras que todo su cuerpo tiembla con cada sollozo, sintiendo compasión por aquella criatura se acerca a ella y la envuelve entre sus brazos mientras le dice dulcemente.

-pobre, pobre pequeña mía.

Envolviendo entre sus brazos a su querida nieta pasa incontables minutos tratando de consolarla hasta que logra que poco a poco remitan los sollozos, cuando Patty se ha calmado lo suficiente, apenada levanta los ojos anegados mientras trata de disculparse torpemente.

-yo, yoo, lo siento abuela, me probare aquel vestido enseguida.- Patty pretende levantarse y tomar alguno de los vestido que han quedado desperdigados por la habitación pero su abuela se lo impide al tomarla de la mano y halarla hasta tenerla a su lado.

-lo siento Pattico, creo que no estás lista para esto aun.-

-oh no abuela.- Patty interrumpe a su abuela la cual no tarda en hacerle una señal para que la deje continuar.

-lo cierto es que no lo estas y que tampoco ayudo que yo no te explicara por qué hacíamos este cambio.-

-oh abuela lo hacemos para que yo me distraiga y pueda olvidar... lo sucedido.- Patty vuelve a interrumpir a su abuela, la cual con una sonrisa sigue hablando.

-eso solo en parte mi pequeña, más que eso lo hacemos para reafirmarte como la mujer bella que eres.- ante sus palabras si Patty aunque lo dudes eres bella, no porque alguien por tener los ojos ocupados en otras cosas no lo note, no quiere decir que no eres bella, así que con esto quiero ayudarte a salir del cascaron, que te gustes como eres y que por fin te veas como realmente eres.

-y si como soy en realidad no le gusto a nadie?- pregunto con ojos temerosos.

-¡pamplinas! claro que le gustaras a ese inventor tuyo y sino encontraremos a alguien, quien si se vuelva loco por ti, jijijiji, así que ahora ve y pruébate aquel fabuloso vestido.- la abuela Martha la leía como un libro abierto por lo que le sonrió tímidamente mientras asentía con la cabeza antes de perderse en el probador.

De vuelta al frente de la boutique espera que Patty apareciera enfundada en aquel vestido nuevamente, revuelve distraídamente las perchas a su alrededor cuando a su espalada sonó la campanilla de la tienda, anunciando así que alguien había entrado, por un instante había tenido el deseo de volverse y ver quién era el nuevo cliente pero en aquel mismo instante salía Patty del vestidor por lo que prefirió clavar los ojos en su nieta.

Después de haber meditado en las palabras de su abuela y haber llegado a la conclusión de que tenía razón se había enfundado en aquel vestido con tanta decisión y coraje que fue como si se tratara de enfundarse en nueva piel que sorprendentemente le venía como hecha a la medida, pero aquella sensación no parecía bastarle por lo que libero su cabello de la coleta que desde hace semanas portaba y lo agito un poco con lo que se formaron algunas ondas alrededor de sus hombros, sintiéndose una mujer diferente salió del vestidor y camino por la tarima de madame Rochett.

Caminaba con tanta seguridad sobre la tarima, modelando un exuberante y hermoso vestido color magnolia cuando nota que a un lado de su abuela al pie de la tarima se encuentra Annie, la cual aplaude efusivamente mientras le sonríe abiertamente.

Al encontrarse con los ojos de su mejor amiga no puede evitar correr a su encuentro y una vez que ambas se encontraron no pudieron evitar que un lagrima rondara por sus mejillas pero sin embargo ninguna de las dos está dispuesta a llorar una lagrima mas por lo sucedido por lo que se sonríen cálidamente mientras escuchan a sus espaldas la voz de la tía abuela conversando con la abuela Martha.

-lady Cornwell que gusto verla, no tenía idea que estuviera en la ciudad.- saludo brevemente la tía abuela mientras se disponía a revisar el catalogo de vestidos.

-¡buen día Miranda!, ohh si llevo algunos días cuidando de mis nietos.- contesto la abuela Martha sin realmente quitarle la mirada de encima a Patty la cual aún abrasada de Annie seguía sobre la tarima.

Por un momento sin saber exactamente que decir ambas mujeres se quedaron solo en silencio cada una avocada a su tarea, cuando la tía abuela hablo de nuevo.

-¡Annie! Ven y presenta tus respetos a lady Cornwell.-

Deshaciéndose del abrazo de su amiga se vuelve con una sonrisa en los labios hacia la anciana que se encontraba a un lado de la tía abuela.

-¡abuela Martha! O que alegría que estés aquí.- dijo Annie mientras corría y abrazaba a la pequeña anciana.

-jiji la que se alegra de verte pequeña soy yo, mírate nada más si estas bellísima igual que mi querida Pattico, pero dime como te encuentras linda?.- la abuela Martha mira dulcemente a Annie mientras la toma de las manos y espera que le conteste.

-¡ohh se encuentra realmente bien, tan bien que pronto hará su debut en sociedad.- contesta la tía abuela adelantándose a la propia Annie.

Aquellas palabras causan el asombro en los presentes y sobretodo de Patty la cual no tarda en expresarlo.

-¿en serio Annie?.- con los ojos interrogantes Patty mira a su amiga, esperando que esta lo niegue porque no puede imaginarse que después de lo ocurrido pueda desear eso exactamente.

Entendiendo la mirada interrogante y preocupación de Patty, Annie se vuelve hacia ella y la toma de las manos mientras le recuerda algo a la tía abuela.

-realmente aun no he decidido lo que hare, pero por lo pronto seguiré el consejo de Albert de salir y distraerme un poco; en el próximo fin de semana haremos una salida familiar a la próxima apertura de arte así que necesito un vestido para la ocasión.

-ohh me parece maravilloso y una excelente idea, que creo que también sería bueno que asistamos a la apertura de arte, no crees Pattico?

-ohh si sin duda es bueno además de que es un excelente primer paso para ir las introduciendo en la sociedad hasta su inminente debut.- dijo la tía abuela.

-mm un debut no me parece lo más adecuado ahora, pero por lo pronto he decidido que mi querida Pattico goce de esta temporada, asista a los bailes, deje boquiabiertos algunos muchachos, jijijiji.-la abuela Martha se acerca y toma las manos de ambas chicas pues aquella diversión le parece justo lo que necesitan.- pero más que eso quiero que estas hermosas niñas recuperen su sonrisa, así que dicen chicas están dispuestas a ser el alma de esta temporada?.-

Ambas chicas sonríen pues se sienten contagiadas por aquel entusiasmo y energía que tiene por vivir la abuela Martha por lo que ambas asienten entusiasmadas cuando la tía abuela les roba las palabras.

-claro que serán el alma de la temporada, si serán las debutantes más bellas y mejor preparadas de la temporada pero para aquello debemos esmerarnos en cuidar todos los detalles, espero contar con su apoyo lady Cornwell?.-

La tía abuela no cejaba en su intento por tratar de lanzar en sociedad a Annie, la cual palidece lentamente ante cada una de sus palabras, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la abuela Martha la cual busco tranquilizarla al guiñarle un ojo y decirle al oído.

-Tu, tranquila que yo me encargare de controlar a la fiera.- lo cual no solo tranquilizo a las chicas sino que las hizo reír.

Dando por sentado que su deseos eran ley para las presentes y sin darle importancia a lo que le resultaba gracioso a las chicas, se volvió hacia las perchas de vestidos de donde extrajo, un tradicional, recatado e inocente vestido blanco, el cual le mostro a Annie.

-que te parece este Annie?

Aun aferrando la mano de Patty se volvió hacia el vestido que le mostraba la tía abuela, el cual después de mirarlo unos segundos sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente para después clavar sus ojos en un vestido negro con bolados azules y turquesas que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, cruzo con singular alegría el local hasta acercarse a aquel vestido, donde tomo la percha para después volverse y dejar claro a todos los presentes una cosa.

-creo que hoy he decidido probarme algo diferente.

Lo cual desato una horda de aplausos de parte de la abuela Martha y una sonrisa franca de Patty la cual aprobaba su decisión, mientras que la tía abuela palidecía y retorcía su pañuelo entre las manos.

Sin importarle la mirada ceñuda y furibunda de la tía abuela se dirigió al probador en compañía de Patty donde ya las esperaba madame Rochett.

La luz de un nuevo día y una nueva esperanza envolvió a las dos chicas que reuniendo todo el valor que poseían, se esforzaban por dejar de un lado sus temores y mostrarse ante el mundo, dejando en claro que no serian mas consideradas unas chiquillas, sino que por primera vez se mostrarían como lo que eran, mujeres, jóvenes, hermosas y con la fuerza suficiente para obtener lo que deseaban y ante aquello que el mundo temblara.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

A bordo del Lusitania en algún lugar del océano.

Si algún día se había preguntado cómo seria estar en el infierno, bien ahora sabe lo que es eso con exactitud, estaba acostada sobre algo que le resulta tan duro e incomodo como una piedra, pero desde luego no cualquier piedra sino sobre lo que le parecen carbones encendidos pues siente hervir sus entrañas y como si aquello no fuera suficiente, algunas gotas de lo que parece ser agua se derraman por su rostro y bajan por su piel hasta deslizarse a su cuello, donde lentamente se acumulan hasta mojar completamente la tela de la camisa, el paso del tiempo hace que aquella humedad se torne fría y que provoque que su cuerpo tiemble sin control mientras algo frio y húmedo continua haciendo presión sobre su frente.

Conforme pasan el tiempo poco a poco logra ser consciente de otras cosas, como que le duelen el pecho y los costados en cada respiración, su cuerpo esta tan contundido que le duele cada musculo de su cuerpo pero sobretodo le duele un ojo, el cual pareciera que le va a reventar, sin importar el malestar que su cuerpo le reporta trata de despertar, se remueve inquieta en la cama y con todas las fuerzas que posee obliga a su mano a moverse y tratar de quitar el paño húmedo que reposa sobre su frente pero un suave susurro y el tacto de una mano cálida le impide hacerlo.

-¡no!, no lo hagas, por favor quédate tranquila y vuelve a dormir.

Aquella voz tiene un tono tan cálido y pacifico que no puede resistirse hacer lo que le pide, por un momento cierra los ojos, pero en aquel instante sus sentidos se reconectan con su cerebro y la ponen de estado de alerta total por lo que retrocede hasta hacerse un ovillo en el rincón más alejado de la cama, sin que pueda evitarlo en su mente se aglomeran los recuerdos de lo que pasara en manos de Robert y su madre, su intempestiva huida, donde lo último que recuerda es todo se había tornado borroso y finalmente oscuro mientras trataba de abordar el Lusitania, y ahora se encontraba presa del pánico en quién sabe dónde y quien sabe con quién.

El desconocer su paradero provocaba un nudo en sus entrañas pues se teme lo peor, temía que su escape hubiera fracasado y que ahora se encontrara en manos de su madre o peor aun en manos de … Robert.

Aquellas ideas convulsionan su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar dolorosamente mientras que busca refugiarse en la esquina más alejada; por sus mejillas se vierten sendas lagrimas mientras que hecha un ovillo aprisiona su rodillas contra su pecho como si eso pudiera protegerla de él…

Presa del terror y del pánico que siente su pecho se convulsiona provocando que de su garganta broten descontrolados y desgarradores sollozos mientras se envuelve con más fuerza en sus propios brazos.

Impávido y sumamente contristado mira como en un rincón de la cama hecha un ovillo tiembla una criatura sumamente lastimada y asustada, sin saber que hacer por un momento se queda en silencio solo observando como aquella criatura aferra fuertemente sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras la escucha llorar amargamente.

Como nunca en su vida, en este momento se siente realmente pequeña e indefensa, esta tan asustada que no puede evitar que el miedo la embargue por lo que sus emociones se desbordan por su rostro en forma de sendas lagrimas e incontables gemidos que estremecen todo su cuerpo mientras que de sus labios brota una entrecortada e insistente suplica a la persona que yace frente a ella.

-nnoo mee lastimesss…. Porrr favorr nnoo mee hagass dañoo.

Aun permanece inmóvil frente a ella, incesantemente se estruja los sesos pensando en cómo actuar sin asustarla más, solo han pasado unos segundos cuando en medio de sollozos escucha algo que provoca que su corazón se hunda.

-nooo mee lastimesss…. Porrr favorr nooo mee hagass dañoo.

Escucharla pedirle que no la lastime, le rompe el corazón y ansiosamente desea consolarla, por lo que sin pensarlo más se decide a acercarse a ella mientras le habla suavemente.

-Noo …. Temas….. No te hare daño.

Sin hacer el menor ruido se acerca a ella y lentamente coloca su mano sobre su hombro, pues desea confortarla y decirle que todo estará bien.

Sorprendida y sobresaltada por aquel suave contacto reacciona cual gato erizado, es tal el temor y el pánico que la embarga que rehuyendo de su contacto se estremece violentamente de los pies a la cabeza mientras que con un grito desesperado que más bien parece un sollozo desde lo más hondo de su alma, le pide, le suplica.

-¡Noo me toquess!

Entendiendo que ha cometido un error, instintivamente retrocede hasta colocarse a una distancia prudente, donde permanece inmóvil y perplejo pues no sabe qué hacer, no saberse manejar bajo esta situación lo hacen suspirar profundamente al mismo tiempo que se pasa con insistencia una mano por la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera estrujarse más los sesos en busca de alguna idea.

Se pregunta qué hacer, que decir a aquella desconsolada chica mientras que introduce sus manos en los bolsillos, como si en ellos pudiera encontrara alguna idea pero solo encuentra unos maltrechos boletos de abordaje, después del incidente en la tarima del barco los había colocado en su bolsillo y se había olvidado de ellos hasta ahora, por un momento los estruja entre sus dedos pensado en deshacerse de ellos pero se detiene antes de hacerlo, pues se percata que aquellos maltrechos boletos son justo la idea que necesita y que tal vez no solo le ayude a ella sino a el mismo, pues cree que si le explica la situación, lograra calmarla y obtener respuestas a sus preguntas, así que vuelve a hablarle.

-¡estas a salvo!.- No sabe ni porque dice eso, o de quien se supone la protege pero es lo primero que cruzo por su mente, pero sin embargo no se detiene ahí.

-no temas, nadie te hará daño

-estas a salvo.- le repite nuevamente al contemplar que sus pequeños hombros se relajan y que lentamente levanta la mirada revelando así unos ojos anegados en lagrimas pero con un brillo singular.

Respira aliviado al contemplar, que aunque está atemorizada a dejado de temblar y que sus sollozos remiten cada vez más, por lo que decide seguir hablándole.

-yo lo siento no quise asustarte …. pero no temas … no te hare daño.

Sumida en las tinieblas de su dolor y vergüenza solo puede escuchar aquella voz que busca consolarla, lentamente levanta la mirada pero con la visión nublada por las lagrimas solo puede percibir la silueta de un hombre tan alto y grande como lo es Terry, su hermano, incluso por un momento creyó que era Terry, pues la voz de aquel chico es tan parecida que sin proponérselo aquel chico le ha infundido el valor y un poco del consuelo que tanto necesita.

Al recordar a Terry le hace ansiar su presencia por lo que sin poder evitarlo comienza a hipar entre sollozos al tiempo que con movimientos pausados con el dorso de su mano se limpia las lagrimas derramadas, los minutos pasan y poco a poco logra calmarse hasta reunir el valor necesario para levantar la mirada y ver por si misma donde se encuentra.

No muy lejos de ella, a solo unos pasos puede ver a un chico frente a ella, y ahora que las lagrimas no le obstaculizan verlo, descubre que no se trata de Terry sino de un chico rubio, de un completo un extraño, tratando de no alterarse por ello respira hondo mientras sus propios ojos discurren por la habitación en busca de conocer su paradero, lentamente los segundos pasan sin que se emita ningún sonido, salvo sus propios gemidos que cada vez son mas erráticos.

En medio de aquel silencio mientras esperaba que ella este mas calmada para explicarle la situación cuando se percato de dos cosas, una, no podía explicarlo pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y dos, ella miraba a su alrededor como si buscara reconocer el lugar en que se encuentra, por unos segundos mas se queda en silencio permitiéndole que mire el lugar antes de que el vuelva a hablarle.

En medio de aquel silencio trata de mantenerse calmada mientras sigue mirando por la habitación, es realmente poco lo que puede apreciar cuando la pequeña flama de la vela parpadea incesantemente, pero sin embargo la tenue luz le permite reconocer que se encuentra en un pequeño cuarto de paredes blancas, donde el únicos muebles aparte de la cama en la que se encuentra es otra igual en la esquina opuesta y en el centro de todo, un par de sillas y una mesa desvencijada, sobre aquellas paredes no hay cuadros o pinturas, solo una pequeña escotilla y unos cuantos clavos que sirven de perchero, aquello no le proporcionan una idea clara de donde se encuentra por lo que sintiendo temor se hunde entre sus propios brazos aferrando con mas fuerza sus rodillas, aquel breve movimiento le causa tanto dolor que provoca que de sus labios brote un aullido de dolor y que su cuerpo se contorsione en busca de alivio.

Al verla doblarse y gemir por el dolor que agobia su cuerpo lo hacen olvidarse de cualquier idea para precipitarse sobre ella para cerciorarse que se encuentre bien.

-¿estas bien?, ¿donde te duele?

Aunque se convulsiona por el dolor puede escuchar sus pasos acercándose alarmada por la situación aun en medio de su agonía busca protegerse de el pero sin embargo él ha llegado hasta ella, si, así se lo dicen el tacto de sus manos, su cuerpo se estremece al notar su cercanía y busca mantenerlo alejado lanzando algunos manotazos y golpes mientras trata de pedirle que no la toque pero el dolor es tan hondo, que le desgarra la garganta por lo que no puede hablar solo puede emitir algunos balbuceos incoherentes.

Entiende que no desea que la toque pero sin embargo esta vez no esta dispuesto a ceder pues como su medico es su deber cerciorarse que se encuentre bien, por lo que con voz firme pero calmada le pide.

-quédate quieta ….. tranquila no te hare daño, estas a salvo ya te lo he dicho.

Él le había hablado en un tono autoritario que la había sobrecogido dejándola paralizada bajo sus manos, pero los segundos pasan y el continua hablándole aunque es en el mismo tono esta vez puede identificar en el, un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

- no te hare daño …. tienes mi palabra … pero debo revisar tus heridas así que quédate quieta, estas muy débil y necesito revisar tus heridas.

Sorprendida por aquel hecho se quedo quieta bajo sus manos aun cuando sus instintos y su cuerpo mismo le gritaban que no podía permitir que nadie la tocara otra vez y aun cuando el alma le gritaba que debía salir pitando de ahí, pese a todo se resistió a hacerlo y permaneció quieta conteniendo la respiración y con las manos vueltas puños a los costados.

Pasaron incontables segundos en los que de tanto en tanto le preguntaba si tenia dolor pero no tenia necesidad de responder ya que sus propios gemidos de dolor hablaban por ella, al cabo de un tiempo él se encontraba de nuevo frente a ella con una expresión de alivio en sus ojos mientras sus labios volvían a moverse.

-¡Uff! realmente me asustaste, pero parece que todo está bien, solo debes descansar para que te mejores, te daré un poco de láudano para que logres dormir.

Una vez que ha verificado que ella se encontraba bien sin perder el tiempo, se vuelve hacia la pequeña mesa para tomar el frasco de láudano que ha conseguido de la enfermería del barco, vierte un poco en un vaso y vuelve a su lado, le tiende el vaso para que beba el contenido pero ella rehúsa siquiera tomarlo, percibiendo su mirada interrogante y desconfiada se sienta en el borde de la cama y le dice.

-no quiero hacerte daño … estas a salvo, te lo prometo pero tienes mucho dolor, vamos bébelo, te hará bien.

Pese a la lógica que el usa, la cual es completamente cierta, ella no puede así como así confiar en él, antes tiene que saber algunas cosas, por lo que con movimientos temblorosos toma el vaso que le tiende pero antes de llevárselo a los labios le dice.

-está bien …. Lo beberé ….si tu contestas … algunas de mis … preguntas.-le habla con la voz quebrada por el dolor que aun persiste en sus entrañas y alma mientras clava en el la mirada.

Entiende su desconfianza y temor, pero sin embargo ella no era la única que deseaba respuestas pero sin embargo no es el momento, ella debe descansar pero reconoce que en aquella mirada desconfiada y temerosa se esconde una firmeza que no cederá ante nada así que accede a su petición no sin antes dejarle claro.

-está bien … pero primero bébelo.- dijo mientras la instaba a beber.

Aquello no era lo que quería oír pero el parecía no darle otra opción, así que se ocupo de fulminarlo con la mirada antes de beber aquel brebaje, sabe que solo dispone de unos minutos antes de que el láudano la deje fuera de combate por lo debe apresurarse a hacer sus preguntas.

-bien … ya lo hice, …. Ahora dime ….. ¿Donde estoy?

-estamos a bordo del Lusitania con destino a América.- al decir aquello nota como se asoma una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras que se va recostando lentamente.

Notando que poco a poco el láudano va haciendo su efecto la arropa con las sabanas y le dice.

-bien ahora duerme.-

Conforme pasan los segundos, el láudano le va ganando la batalla pero no puede rendirse aun cuando hay tantas preguntas que desea hacerle, trata de rebatirse un poco pero su cuerpo mismo le tiende una trampa pues sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse pero antes de que pierda la conciencia por completo le pregunta.

-quien eres?

-soy … soy …- en aquel momento se quedo en silencio como si hubiera olvidado su nombre y bueno de hecho así era, contrariado por la situación sus ojos vagan rápidamente por la habitación buscando algo que le recuerde su propio nombre pero ahí no hay nada, aun sin entender lo que le sucede sus labios se abren y de ellos brotan unas palabras que jamás había oído.

-soy Josh, Josh Bonner y soy médico.- ¡dios! Se había inventado un nombre e incluso le había mentido acerca de quién era, y por qué lo había hecho?, no lo sabía, solo no había sido capaz de decir su nombre.

Sorprendido y sobresaltado por la mentira que ha brotado de sus labios, los aprieta fuertemente antes de que salga otra mentira de ellos, un tanto arrepentido pretende retirarse y dejarla dormir cuando recuerda que el también desea saber su nombre.

-ohh casi lo olvido, cuál es tu nombre?.-

Casi al borde de la inconsciencia, escucha su voz como un suave susurro a la distancia pero sin embargo tan claro que ya casi dormida le contesta.

-Allliii

Percibiendo que se ha quedado dormida, se levanta de la cama y vuelve a la silla en la que durante horas velo su sueño solo para seguir con aquella vigilia mientras que entre sus labios repite para sí mismo aquel ultimo susurro.

-¿Ali?, mm deber ser Alice.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Londres Inglaterra, mansión Leagan.

Las semanas han pasado pero la ciudad entera aun estaba conmocionada por el repentino y sorpresivo matrimonio Leagan, si se difundiera lo que sucede en la mansión Leagan en estos momentos seria como arrojar dinamita a un fuego ya iniciado.

Hace unos días Elisa había llegado a casa con la novedad de que estaba harta de todo y de todos, vociferaba ya no podía soportar más entrar de escándalo en escándalo cada vez que a Neal le daba una pataleta, estaba cansada de ser el objeto de murmuraciones y que las mujeres le dedicaran miradas de soslayo.

En los últimos meses Neal había ido de mal en peor y de escándalo en escándalo pasando de taberna en taberna y de mujerzuela en mujerzuela, Neal poco a poco se había sumido en la deshonra pero no obstante arrastro con él a la familia, y con su ultima locura no solo había mancillado, arrastrado por el fango y reducido a la nada el nombre de la familia, sino que se había casado con una mujer de la calaña de Luisa Smith que era mucho peor que la estúpida de Candy, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, era algo nunca le perdonaría no solo porque la había puesto de los nervios sino porque casi había arruinado su futuro como la próxima duquesa de Grandchester, así que después de su vista al castillo Grandchester le había anunciado a su madre que estaba tan harta de la situación y que se marchaba por unas semanas para alejarse de todo.

En medio de lagrimas su madre le había suplicado que no se marchara, que no la dejara sola lidiando con aquel embrollo, pero Elisa ignoro cada una de sus suplicas, incluso la que este momento le hace al pie de la entrada de la casa.

Elisa hace oídos sordos a las palabras de su madre mientras mira con satisfacción como los sirvientes suben al carruaje el equipaje que ha preparado para el viaje que hará hacia su destino con Henry, sin importarle la escena que protagoniza su madre en la entrada de su casa, sube a bordo del carruaje que la aguarda.

Cansada de los lloriqueos de su madre, con expresión de fastidio y esforzándose por no mostrar su alegría por deshacerse de tan penosa familia sube la carruaje sin mirar atrás, llevaba años anhelando esto, el momento en que dejara el seno familiar para convertirse en alguien de verdad, no solo una muchachita mas de sociedad, con eso en mente Elisa se acomoda en el interior del carruaje mientras se dice así misma que nada le va impedir que se entregue a su destino, ni las lagrimas de su madre, nada la detendrá, no cuando se encuentra tan cerca de aquel brillante futuro que le espera como la próxima duquesa de Grandchester.

Pese a las suplicas de su madre, obliga al cochero a ponerse en marcha dejando así atrás a una familia que se hunde en la deshonra.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la mansión, oculta detrás de las cortinas de su habitación mira a través de una rendija como se aleja más y mas el carruaje de Elisa mientras da vueltas sobre su dedo aquel anillo que sellara su unión con Neal Leagan.

Ahora que Elisa se ha marchado siente que su camino se ha librado de un gran obstáculo, pero a pesar de ello aun su camino es difícil, sin embargo está determinada a seguir con su plan, ya no solo por ella misma sino por la criatura que llevaba en las entrañas, que aunque nadie lo creyera y el mismo Neal lo dudara, aquella criatura era un Leagan le pese a quien le pese, así que por aquella criatura está decidida a soportarlo todo y aun si las cosas no salen como ella deseaba tenía el futuro asegurado con aquel contrato que firmaran antes de casarse.

Luisa acaricia suavemente su casi inexistente vientre mientras observa desde la ventana de su habitación como se aleja por la vereda el carruaje de Elisa, en silencio invoca en su mente, algo que solo puede decirlo para sí misma; espera que aquella pelirroja logre lo que tanto anhela, porque a pesar de que Elisa podía ser odiosa e incluso cruel, desea que consiga lo que tanto ambiciona, así que con un suave.

-suerte Elisa.- se despide de la que llamara amiga.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Londres Inglaterra.

Ha comenzado a caer el otoño y con él las hojas de los arboles, cientos de hojas doradas pavimentan los jardines y avenidas de todo Londres, las cuales refulgen como el oro cuando el sol va cayendo sobre el horizonte, aquel era uno de los encantos del otoño no solo por la belleza que revestía sino por que aportaba calidez a un entorno que cada vez se tornaba mas frio, como ya lo era aquel frio y solitario despacho en la mansión Cornwell.

Sepultado entre libros de contabilidad Archie resopla para sus adentros pues se encuentra inmerso entre números y cosas que no puede entender, aquel hecho era algo que le resultaba totalmente extraño incluso para el mismo, pero que mas podía hacer ante los acontecimientos acaecidos en las últimas semanas, aquello era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Aquella mañana la abuela Martha y Patty se habían marchado a Brick Lane de compras, el había rehusado acompañarlas con el pretexto de que debía poner al día los libros de la naviera y los demás negocios de su padre y desde aquella hora se había quedado solo en aquel despacho.

Ha pasado la mitad de la mañana en el interior de aquel frio despacho, a pesar de que el sol brilla en el exterior ha permanecido con las cortinas corridas, provocando que en el interior se sienta una corriente helada que cala hasta los huesos, anhelando un poco de calor ha encendido la chimenea, pero parece que aquel calor esquiva completamente a su alma confundida y agobiada por responsabilidades con las que no sabe cómo lidiar, y menos aun cuando se le impusieron tan intempestivamente.

En los últimos meses su vida no había hecho nada más que complicarse mas y mas, primero hace algunas semanas había fallecido el señor Thompson en un accidente de caballo, aquel hombre había sido el hombre de confianza de su padre y administrador, cuando aquello sucedió había enviado un telegrama a su padre notificando lo sucedido y pero aun se encontraba esperando respuesta, así que por lo pronto él y Bryan, hijo del señor Thompson, se hacían cargo del los negocios, pero aquello estaba resultando demasiado complicado y más cuando él y el muchacho Thompson no eran más que eso, solo muchachos, solo esperaba que su padre respondiera a su telegrama antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Desde entonces su vida había ido en picada para culminar en la noche Lancaster, con lo acaecido aquella noche se alegraba que la abuela Martha se encontrara ahí porque en este momento si no era capaz de cuidar de si mismo, mucho menos era capaz de ayudar a Patty como se debía, y como podría a ayudarla cuando desde aquella noche se sentía miserable y confundido, pues sentía que había perdido más de lo que había ganado, por un lado se había librado de aquel peso que había oprimido durante tanto tiempo su corazón por amar en secreto a Candy pero sin embargo al librarse de aquel sentimiento, sintió que con él se fue un pedazo de su alma junto con sus amigos.

Buscando un poco de calor para su atormentada alma se ha sentado cerca del fuego con una copa de coñac entre las manos mientras da rienda suelta a sus cavilaciones.

Envuelto en un ambiente frio y silencioso se hace patente la perdida de sus amigos, a lo largo de su vida siempre había estado rodeado de personas, ya fuera por la silenciosa compañía de Patty o por los estruendos de los inventos fallidos de Stear o mejor aun por las melódicas risas y bromas de sus amigos, así que la soledad le resultaba abrumadora y fría, pero en estos momentos la soledad que lo afligía parecía tragarlo por completo mientras que su alma se retorcía en la confusión y su corazón era aplastado por la culpa.

"la soledad, la confusión y la culpa han hecho trizas su alma, pero sin embargo se merece eso y mas por lo que hizo con Annie, los días han transcurrido pero aun podía ver en su mente aquellos ojos azules anegados en el dolor, la consternación y la pena, aquel recuerdo le carcomía el alma, pues se sabia el causante de su dolor, nunca había sido su intención lastimarla de esa manera pero al estar con ella había sido la única forma que había encontrado para estar cerca de Candy"

Con un titubeante y pasmoso movimientos se lleva la copa a los labios, pero aquel licor quema su boca pues el sabor de aquel licor le resulta tan amargo como su propia alma, tanto que no puede beberlo por lo que deja que la copa resbale entre sus dedos hasta la alfombra donde se derrama el líquido ambimarino.

Su propio corazón lo tortura al exponerle lo ruin que fue con Annie, mientras sus pies recorren frenéticamente la habitación.

"era verdad que mucho del tiempo que había pasado con Annie lo había hecho para estar cerca de Candy, así que era verdad que la había usado pero que mas podía hacer cuando la mujer a la que amaba con todo su ser jamás le correspondería? Podía haber mostrado dignidad y alejarse, pero no, no lo había hecho en lugar de eso había decidido ser un cobarde, y se había quedado ahí como un fantasma en la vida de Candy y un estafador en la vida de Annie"

Mientras que con cada paso que da su corazón parece torturarlo, en alguno de los salones para caballeros de Londres una afilada navaja y un par de tijeras torturan a Stear y Albert.

*****************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Aquella mañana el sol brillaba en lo alto y parecía un buen día para poner fin a la reclusión autoimpuesta de sus hermanos, por lo que había instado a Annie y a la Tía Abuela a que visitaran Brick Lane en busca de todo lo que necesitaran para la apertura de arte y el por su parte se había encargado de sacar a Stear de aquel laboratorio con la excusa de que necesitaba su ayuda en cierto negocio cuando en realidad tenia otro lugar en mente.

Aprovechando el clima de un día de otoño había instando a Stear a acompañarlo en su paseo por Mayfair y Grosvenore Square donde habían saludado a cuanta persona se cruzo en su camino, el por su parte se esforzaba por que Stear se sintiera incluido en cada una de las charlas que iniciaba pero aquel muchacho solo respondía con monosílabos o con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando había iniciado esta encomienda sabia que le seria difícil sacar a Stear de aquel ensimismamiento pero sin embargo no se rendiría, así que sigue con su plan de ir a la barbería por lo que se prepara para cruzar el parque para llegar al Ted's Grooming Room* donde ya los esperaba Ted Ratcher. Durante el trayecto Stear había estado totalmente abstraído en su mente pensando en: "debía buscar un nuevo carburador y un nuevo bulbo para arreglar aquel artefacto que lo esperaba en su laboratorio, de donde tal vez no debió haber salido, entendía lo que Albert trataba de hacer y tal vez aquello estaba bien para Annie pero no para el, él estaba bien en su laboratorio con sus inventos, era verdad que se había enfrascado demasiado en sus inventos y que por ello había descuidado a su familia y amigos, pero aquello lo había hecho por Candy así que no podía arrepentirse por ello, bueno de hecho se arrepentía de solo una cosa, y eso era haber lastimado a Patty." "Después de lo sucedido en la noche Lancaster sentía un terrible peso en su pecho, pues en su mente permanecía grabada la expresión desolada y dolorida en el rostro de una chica que solía ser toda candidez y sonrisas, aquel recuerdo lo azotaba terriblemente en el alma, pues se sabe culpable de esa transformación, pero aquello era algo que tratara de enmendar una vez que consiga ayudar a su hermana." Sumido en sus cavilaciones ha seguido caminando a lado de su hermano solo por inercia, a lo largo del recorrido lo escuchado intercambiar palabras con algunas personas de las cuales tal vez conoció en su vida pasada pero ahora le resultan extraños, con las manos en los bolsillos se limita a seguir los pasos de Albert. Con cada uno de sus pasos las hojas de los arboles crujen bajo sus pies, realmente disfruta de estar al aire libre, hacia semanas que ansiaba despejar su mente con la brisa del viento, y tal parecía ser que no eran los únicos disfrutando del día, pues en el parque decenas de niños corren por el parque ahuyentando a las palomas, las cuales emprenden el vuelo tan pronto se aproximan, con una sonrisa en sus labios han atravesado el parque, y ahora que se encuentran en uno de sus extremos puede visualizar la barbería, lo cual provoca que su sonrisa se torne aun mas grande mientras mira de soslayo a Stear. Producto de sus cavilaciones se escaba un profundo suspiro de sus labios mientras sigue los pasos de Albert, los cuales se detienen de pronto provocando que levante la mirada solo para descubrir que Albert le mira de soslayo con gesto divertido, intrigado por aquel hecho mira a su alrededor percatándose de que se encuentran al final del parque, que en algún momento habían cruzado, de pie sobre la acera puede visualizar que es aquello que Albert encuentra tan divertido, contemplar el local de la barbería provoca un nudo en su garganta mientras cae en cuenta que Albert lo había engañado. Descubrir lo que tramaba Albert lo ha dejado perplejo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con los pies listos para echar a correr calle abajo, ante su expresión atónita Albert no puede evitar reír para después palmearle la espalda y decirle. -no estarás pensando en huir o si Stear?- Sin darle tiempo de responder le proporciona una nueva palmada mientras le dice: -¡Vamos! Sin que lo pueda creer sus pies se mueven al ritmo de los de Albert hasta la puerta de la barbería, donde observaba como Albert se preparaba para girar la perilla y entrar, pero antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se viera con la cabeza rapada lo detuvo. -¡Albert no! Espera será mejor que regrese…. Sabia perfectamente lo que Stear diría y mas cuando su expresión hablaba por el así que para evitarlo recurrió a un as bajo la manga. -ok, ok lo entiendo pero que te parece esto, yo me cortare el cabello si tu lo haces, que me dices Stear?- mientras decía esto se pasaba la mano por la abundante mata de cabello rubio, haciendo así patente la envergadura de su reto. Albert lo miraba entrecerrando un poco los ojos como si lo retara mientras se esforzaba por hacerle notar cuan crecido estaba su cabello, ante aquel reto Stear respondió con un bufido para después apreciar su reflejo en el cristal de la puerta, era verdad que tenia el cabello revuelto y demasiado largo, tal vez después de todo necesitaba un corte pero mas que eso se moría por ver como Albert perdía aquellos mechones dorados, que durante años había retenido aun acosta de la tía abuela, así que se encogió de hombros mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y entraba en el local.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Conforme convulsionaban los pensamientos de Archie su andar se volvió tan frenético que de pronto se sentía asfixiado en aquella habitación, buscando aire salió de aquella habitación, pero con aquel frenético andar no solo abandonado aquel despacho sino también la mansión, se sentía tan sofocado que creía que las paredes se le venían encima, así que tomando su abrigo de paño gris había salido a la calle mientras su corazón convulsionaba con una de sus cavilaciones.

"cuanta razón tenia Anthony al decir que se había conformado como un perro con migajas, cuando lo que debió haber hecho era mostrar dignidad y portarse como el caballero que se decía ser, pero no, no lo había hecho porque era un cobarde y un debilucho que no podía soportar el dolor de su corazón por renunciar a ella y en cambio que había hecho?, se había comportado como un canalla al utilizar a una tímida y confiada Annie, la cual no dudo de sus palabras y atenciones y poco a poco se enamoro de él."

El viento azota su rostro con cada paso que da, su cabello se agita con el ulular del viento pero la brisa del otoño no logra despejar su mente sino que la hace girar a las mil revoluciones mientras le expone la más retorcida y dolorosa realidad.

"mentiría si diría que no se percato que Annie se enamoro de sus mentiras, pero aun cuando se dio cuenta de ello no pudo refrenar sus acciones, estaba tan acostumbrado a estar cerca de Candy que simplemente no podía alejarse, lo había intentado una vez pero se le había partido el alma al no ver aquella sonrisa por lo que aun sabiendo que estaba mal había vuelto con Annie."

En el andar frenético de su mente lo llevo a caminar avenida tras avenida, calle tras calle hasta que de pronto estuvo tan perdido como ya lo estaba su corazón.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Decenas de mechones de cabello castaño y rubio cayeron al piso conforme la navaja caía sobre sus cabezas, poco a poco la cantidad de cabello se acumula dejando como resultado dos cabelleras perfectamente recortadas.

Había pasado años resistiéndose a cortarse el cabello pero ahora que lo había hecho no se lamentaba, ya que aquel corte le restaba volumen a su cabeza pero sobretodo la hacia mas ligera, tal vez fuera porque había permitido que muchas de sus preocupaciones se fueran con aquellos mechones, fuera como fuera, se sentía renovado y revitalizado, como si le hubieran quitado diez años de encima.

Con gesto descuidado se sacude unos cuantos mechones de la camisa mientras observa el reflejo de Albert a través del espejo, en el ve una expresión que no veía desde aquella vez que se había marchado de viaje, no haberse percatado de que en su hermano faltaba esa jovialidad y alegría que siempre lo había caracterizado lo hace ver lo egoísta que ha sido, todo el tiempo que había paso encerrado en su laboratorio pretendiendo ayudar su hermana no había sido mas que una excusa para ocultar su propio dolor, ahora que ve cuan tonto fue, no sabe como remediar la situación.

Sintiéndose particularmente joven y con energías se le antojaba jugar una partida de brigde con su hermano menor por lo que con un último vistazo al espejo tomo su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta esperando que Stear lo siguiera, pero Stear permanecía perplejo ante su propio reflejo por lo que con una sonrisa picara le dice:

-si Stear, aunque lo dudes ese chico guapo del espejo eres tú, pero ahora nada vamos muero de hambre.-

Stear abrió la boca para responder pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando noto que Albert salía por la puerta por lo que tomo su abrigo y lo siguió.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Totalmente desorientado ha caminado por las calles, puede percibir que a su alrededor hay cientos de aparadores pero aquello no le dice nada, no significa nada para el cuando en su mente se hace eco, el descubrirse como un patán y poco hombre.

Comprender lo que ha hecho con Annie le provoca dolor y vergüenza por lo que sin darse cuenta las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos dejando por sus mejillas un escozor antes de irse con el viento, verse por primera vez como el patán que es, le es doloroso pero su mente pareciera seguir empeñada en despedazarle el alma con cada cavilación cada vez mas reveladora de acerca de quien es.

"después de un tiempo había aceptado que Candy no le pertenecería nunca, pero se conformaba con verla feliz a lado de Anthony y en aquel momento realmente creyó podía olvidarla con la ayuda de Annie pues le tenia un enorme cariño y estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que se decía a si mismo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara a amarla, y aquel engaño pareció funcionar por un tiempo hasta que todo se desmorono cuando Candy se vio orillada a casarse con aquel idiota arrogante, con toda aquella situación se dio cuenta que nunca la olvidaría, la amaría siempre, pero si aquello era así porque sentía que le falta un trozo de alma desde aquel día, se sentía un parasito, un canalla y un miserable pero sobretodo se sentía perdido y con un enorme vacío."

Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas ha seguido caminando sin mirar a donde va o donde pisa y aquello no le genera problemas durante un tiempo hasta que doblando a la derecha en una calle choca con dos personas.

Las lágrimas no le permiten distinguir de quien se trata por lo que emite un suave:

-disculpe.- sin siquiera levantar la mirada pretende alejarse de ellos cuando una voz conocida lo detiene.

-¡Archie!

Se vuelve hacia aquella voz tan familiar pero con la vista desenfocada por las lágrimas le dificulta aun mas reconocer quien le habla.

Albert observa con una sonrisa en los labios el desvarió en los ojos de Archie, y de hecho se siente tentado a jugarle un abroma cuando puede mirarlo mas de cerca y percatarse del rastro que las lagrimas han dejado sobre su rostro, por lo que se aproxima a él y le pregunta preocupado.

-que te sucede, que ha pasado Archie?

Pero Archie no tiene oportunidad de hablar cuando Albert vuelve hablarle.

-lo que sea este no es el lugar para hablarlo, vamos.- sin hacer caso omiso a expresión asesina de Stear sobre Archie, y la expresión azorada de Archie arrastra a ambos al salón mas cercano.

Continuara…..

Próximo capitulo

Sueños y realidades.

Nota del autor me despido de ustedes esperando volver pronto con un capitulo nuevo y me voy no sin antes dejarles la ya acostumbrada frase.

La verdadera locura quizá no sea otra cosa que la sabiduría misma que, cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo, ha tomado la inteligente resolución de volverse loca.

Nos leemos pronto.

Su amiga Kika White, gracias a todas la que me contactan en el face, mil besos a todas.


	43. Cap 37 sueños

**Un amor inesperado**

"los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky e Igarashi, ahora que si fueran míos, Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, serian solo para mí y no los comparto, (jojo jojo así o más aborazada?) Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento y desvaríos de una mente desquiciada. "

Nota del autor:

Hola mis queridas lectoras, antes que nada una pequeña aclaración, pues parece que las he confundido un poco y siendo así lo lamento mucho, pero creo que estaba tan envuelta escribiendo que no me di cuenta que no estaba dividiendo las escenas, bueno no mas bien los cambio de escena, no las ubicaba bien en el lugar y los personajes involucrados, por lo que creo que algunas de ustedes se confundieron lo cual lamento mucho pero en fin como seguiré mezclando las escenas, recuerden que la historia ocurre al mismo tiempo en tres lugares distintos, Londres (donde se encuentran Albert y los muchachos), alta mar (donde se encuentra Anthony y Alison) y finalmente nueva york (donde se encuentran Terry y Candy) así que al termino e inicio de cada escena les indicare a que lugar me estoy refiriendo así que no los pierdan de vista, en fin espero no complicarlo mucho.

Y ahora si, sin mas…

Que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 37.

Sueños.

**Los sueños, ahh que son los sueños?**

**Aquello me lo he preguntado un numero incesante de veces**

**Y en mi búsqueda he encontrado tan variadas respuestas **

**Algunas tan escuetas y algunas mas tan complicadas **

**que solo me han dejado Confuso y dolorido, **

**Así que decidí hacer mi propia definición.**

**Así que, que son los sueños?**

**Los sueños son:**

**Para algunas personas anhelos, ilusiones y deseos del corazón.**

**Para algunas más algo que alcanzar, **

**Una meta a la cual llegar.**

**Para otros mas es la miseria misma, **

**Pues en el afán de conquistarlos sus sueños **

**Estos los llevaron a la ruina **

**Pero que son los sueños para aquellos**

**Que han extendido sus alas mismas **

**No con el fin de perseguir un sueño sino **

**Con el fin de seguir soñando,**

**De no dejar de creer nunca?**

**Bien pues para aquellos los sueños son la vida misma, **

**Es aquello llena sus pulmones,**

**Aquello que da calor a sus corazones **

**Aun cuando se encuentran doloridos.**

**En pocas palabras los sueños son la esencia de su ser.***

*(divagancia de su servidora, espero les haya agradado)

Estación de trenes, ciudad de Nueva York.

Después de recorrer kilómetros de rieles y vías con un gran estruendo las ruedas del tren se detienen por completo al tiempo que la caldera arroja su última fumarola antes de apagarse, con los indicadores en ceros decenas de pasajeros comienzan a descender del tren llevando con ellos su equipaje, su alegría y la emoción de encontrarse en una ciudad que resplandece con luz propia.

Con el corazón alborozado y el cuerpo vibrándoles de emoción Terry y Candy se preparan para descender a una ciudad que promete una y mil aventuras a este par de enamorados.

La noche ha comenzado ha caer y con ella el fuerte y frio viento de la época por lo cual Terry ayuda a Candy envolverse en un abrigo rojo, pero en medio de sus cuidados por protegerla del frio juega un poco con su paciencia pues con movimientos lentos y pausados le envuelve el cuello con una bufanda.

Candy siente tanta emoción que bien le hubieran podido cortar un pie y ella no lo sentiría; sus latidos son tan apresurados que los siente detrás de las orejas mientras que sus ojos se abren al máximo al contemplar las brillantes luces de una ciudad por la que muere de ganas por ver y recorrer.

Su alegría y expectación se desbordan por cada uno de los poros de su piel provocando que sus nervios se encuentren a flor de piel, con el cuerpo vibrando de emoción trata de mantener la paciencia mientras que Terry se ocupa de abrigarla y prepararla para el descenso pero su paciencia ha alcanzado limites extraordinarios al soportar la calma y lentitud de Terry, pero sin embargo trata de soportarlo al permanecer lo mas quieta posible.

Sus esfuerzos por mantenerse calmada cada vez se tornan más agónicos pues la malicia de Terry no cesa ya que con movimientos aun más lentos y pausados se ocupa por colocarle una bufanda con demasiados cuidados para su gusto.

Terry ríe divertido al notar como Candy comienza hacer pequeños mohines como muestra de su impaciencia y disfrutando de su travesura la atrae hacia a el con la bufanda y teniéndola a escasos centímetros de el, rozando la punta de su nariz le dice:

-tranquila pecosa, Nueva york no ira a ningún lado.

-lo se, pero si no te apresuras voy a envejecer aquí parada.- dijo Candy para después arrebatarle la bufanda y terminar de colocársela ella misma.- bien ahora estoy lista vamos.- y con una amplia sonrisa salió por el pasillo arrastrando con ella a Terry.

Le era imposible no rendirse ante cada una de las locuras que Candy por lo que con una sonrisa se deja arrastrar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalinata donde ayudo a Candy y a Ruth a descender.

De pie sobre el anden Terry se acerca a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios y después decirle

-camina con Ruth hacia la entrada, ahí nos encontraremos.- Terry ya se había vuelto y había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando el agarre sorpresivo de Candy sobre su manga lo hizo volverse.

Tal vez era que al volverse esperaba ver su rostro interrogante y suplicante, pidiéndole que no se alejara de ella, así que ya se preparaba para volverse y cobijarla en sus brazos mientras le explicaba que solo iría en busca del equipaje, aquella imagen llenaba sus sentidos cuando la voz tintineante de Candy interrumpió su epifanía.

-Terry, me darías algunas monedas?-lo dice mientras lo mira con ojos de cachorro para después tenderle las manos, pues no muy lejos de ella ha visualizado una pequeña tienda de suovenirs junto a otros pequeños negocios entre ellos, una dulcería.*

La expresión y la petición de Candy lo tomo por sorpresa pero no le llevo mucho tiempo comprender que era lo que le había llamado la atención, por lo que rindiéndose a ella con una sonrisa le lleno las manos de monedas, las cuales Candy no tardo en aferrarlas contra su pecho para después correr hacia la tienda con Ruth, dejando atrás a un muy sonriente Terry.

Inmóvil solo puede observar con una sonrisa como Candy desaparece detrás de un aparador lleno de dulces, solo esperaba que Ruth fuera capaz de detener a Candy antes de que compre toda la tienda, pero conociendo a la pecosa sabe que Ruth requerirá de su ayuda por lo que decide apresurarse a encontrar el equipaje y un auto en el cual recorrer las calles de nueva york.

Algunos minutos después de pie en las afuera de la estación de trenes Terry mira sorprendido el gran paquete de caramelos y chocolates que Candy carga entre sus brazos mientras se ocupa por poner en su rostro una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se lleva a la boca un bastoncillo de caramelo, divertido por la situación sacude la cabeza antes de decirle:

-y quedo algo en la tienda?.- a lo cual Candy solo le sonrió mas ampliamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sabia que Candy se volvería loca en aquella tienda y a juzgar por el voluminoso paquete que Ruth y Candy cargan entre brazos así había sido, como lo había pensado Ruth no fue capaz de controlar a su pequeña ama, pero sin darle importancia al asunto pretende subir al carruaje y pasear por las calles, cuando ante sus ojos aparece una exhausta y agotada Ruth, notando que tal vez el viaje y sus preparativos han sido demasiado para ella decide conseguir un segundo auto en el cual enviarla a casa de su madre con el equipaje y una nota para Pegg, la ama de llaves de su madre y su antigua nana.

Instantes después de que el carruaje de Ruth se pierde entre las calles, Terry se ocupa de reclamar la atención de cierta rubia la cual no ha parado de comer chocolatinas sentada en el interior de un auto descapotable, sin perder mas tiempo se sento a su lado y le arrebato la chocolatina que estaba por llevarse a la boca, lo cual provoco que Candy lo mirara entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos mientras arrugaba un poco la nariz como muestra de su descontento, lo cual solo divirtió mas a Terry el cual solto una carcajada para después decirle.

-si haces asi la nariz se te notan mas las pecas, pequeña glotona.-

Se preparaba para combatir el comentario de Terry cuando este le indico al cochero que se pusiera en marcha, por lo cual tuvo que conformarse con sacarle la lengua y seguir comiendo chocolatinas mientras iban adentrándose en las calles de Nueva york.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Londres, en algún salón de caballeros.

Una campanilla resuena en cuanto la puerta de White´s se abre, anunciando asi la entrada de algún caballero, Albert ha conducido a Stear y Archie calle abajo hasta entrar en uno de los club´s de mas renombre y exclusivos dentro de la sociedad londinense.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta el mayordomo se acerco a saludarlos, mientras instaba al lacayo a tomar sus abrigos.

Aquel mayodormo no tardo en reconocer a Albert pese a su nuevo corte de cabello, pues aquel rubio en los últimos meses se había vuelto en uno de los caballeros mas asiduos, ya que el White`s era uno de los lugares en los que el y George acostumbraban hacer negocios.

-señor White, que gusto tenerlo de nuevo con nosotros, el privado de siempre?-

-eso nos gustaría Fred.- dijo Albert mientras colocaba su brazos sobre los hombros de aquellos muchachos, los cuales estaban tan perdidos en sus propios pensamientos como para percatarse de que aquella era la primavera vez que visitaban white´s.

Sin mas palabra de por medio el mayodormo los condujo por los pasillos hasta un saloncito privado en la parte superior del edificio, en el que después de abrir la puerta con una leve inclinación de cabeza los invito a pasar.

La tarde ha comenzado ha caer por lo que en el fondo de aquella habitación brilla la luz de un hogar recién encendido, alentado por aquel resplandor Albert es el primero en entrar, seguido de Stear que con pasos lentos y desganados camina sobre la alfombra de burdeos hasta dejarse caer en una de la comodas sillas que están entorno a la mesa de juego; Archie por su parte permanencia inmóvil y visiblemente contrariado en el marco de la puerta mientras que sus cavilaciones parecían seguir su propio rumbo.

"En el momento en que se topo con Albert y Stear en la calle, se sintió tan aliviado que estuvo apunto de correr hacia ellos pero justo en aquel instante la culpa lo pateo de lleno en el estomago, dejándolo sin aliento mientras le recordaba que no podía hacerlo pues seguramente ellos lo desprecian, como se desprecia a si mismo, por lo que había hecho con Annie"

El corazón de archie no deja de atribularlo, provocándole tanto dolor que de pronto se siente incapaz de respirar; el dolor, la culpa y la vergüenza le atenazan la garganta, su miseria y su cobardía sellan sus labios por lo que se mantiene cabizbajo como lo había hecho desde el momento en que los encontró, pues no tiene el valor para verlos a la cara y mucho menos se siente digno de estar con ellos por lo que pretende marcharse sin hacer ruido, asi como había llegado, pero la voz de Albert lo detiene.

-vamos Archie entra, tu mas que nadie necesitas un trago.-

Ante las palabras de Albert, Archie abre la boca pero no es capaz de emitir palabra alguna cuando es cortado por Stear.

-dejalo que se vaya, es mejor asi; no necesitamos de mentirosos, hijos de …..

-¡basta Stear!.-dice Albert mientras mantiene la vista clavada en el hogar que se ocupa por atizar.- Archie esta sufriendo y necesita de sus amigos

Ante las palabras de Albert, Stear se levanta abruptamente mientras estrella un puño sobre la mesa.

-¡no me vengas con eso Albert! Aquel bastardo no puede ser mi amigo y si esta sufriendo bien se lo merece por lo que hizo con Annie.

"Cada una de las palabras de Stear lo hieren profundamente, pero eso y mas era lo que se merecia, estaba consciente que Stear estaría mas que furioso con el pero nunca creyo que llegaría odiarlo, sin embargo la expresión de sus ojos y la forma en que le ha hablado, con tanto desprecio y resentimiento en la voz, le hace saber que lo odia y no puede culparlo, cuando incluso el mismo debe odiarse".-piensa Archie.

Albert no puede evitar respirar aliviado al escuchar el exabrupto de Stear, pues temia que su hermano siguiera conteniendo su sentimientos por mas tiempo, asi que al notar que la fachada de Stear se ha agrietado decide ir mas alla con el fin de librarlo de aquella prisión, sin mirar a su hermano se vuelve hacia Archie, el cual seguía petrificado en el marco de la puerta, llegando hasta el con una leve palmada en el hombro lo animo entrar para después de cerrar la puerta, tomandolo de los hombros lo lleva hasta el centro de la habitación.

De pie en el centro del salón, se siente como un delicuente ante un tribunal, en el que su acusador, juez y verdugo es su mejor amigo, Stear, el cual esta de pie a pocos pasos frente a él, erigiéndose ante el firme, fuerte, con los ojos chispeando de furia y las manos hechas puños, con una sola mirada puede notar que la expresión de Stear es tan fiera y atemorizante que haría retroceder a cualquiera, pero sin embargo para el que lo conoce de toda la vida, sabe que aquella expresión solo deja traslucir una minima parte de lo que le esta carcomiendo el alma.

Stear ha sido su mejor amigo desde que estaban en pañales asi que lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que desde que esto empezó, el se ha estado escondiendo en sus inventos para no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y puede notar que esta tan repleto de sus emociones que esta por explotar, por lo que piensa:

"Durante las ultimas horas ha soportado que sus propios pensamientos lo atormenten y sofoquen con tanto dolor que por momentos creía que moriría en aquel instante pero por alguna razón seguía languideciendo en su miseria asi que a estas alturas no le importa añadir a su calvario, ser objeto de la ira de Stear, tal vez con ello no solo consiga que Stear de rienda suelta a sus emociones sino que tal vez en ello podría encontrar algún tipo de redención, si es que eso era posible para un infame como el".- dispuesto a convertirse en la válvula de escape de Stear se cuadra de hombros decidido a soportar lo que venga, ya sea sus afiladas palabras o incluso sus puños.

Mientras Stear aun permanece temblando de furia y con los ojos desorbitados Albert hablo nuevamente.

-ciertamente me molesta lo que hizo con Annie pero aquello no es motivo para dejarlo solo en aquel sufrimiento.- Albert aun mantenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Archie y le hablaba con un tono tan condescendiente que provoco que los ojos de Stear casi se salieran de sus cuencas mientras que sus puños se tornaban cada vez mas blancos.

Stear cierra los ojos fuertemente mientras desea hacer lo mismo con sus oídos, pues sencillamente no puede creer lo que dice Albert y mucho menos lo que hace con Archie.

Albert observaba vibrar de indignación y furia el cuerpo de su hermano, realmente lo ha llevado al extremo, Stear tiene los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula tan apretada que lo puede escuchar rechinar los dientes como si estuviera masticando piedras, lo ha llevado al borde del colapso, pero aun faltaba, solo un poco mas para que se resquebraje la presa que contiene sus emociones, por lo que apretando un poco la mano que mantiene sobre el hombro de Archie se inclina a decirle algo mientras mantiene la vista clavada en Stear.

-estoy seguro que no era tu intensión lastimar a mi pequeña Annie, solo fue algo que se escapo de tu control, asi que no te culpes demasiado, fue solo un error y todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, ¿no es asi Archie?.- en el rostro de Albert se forma una pequeña sonrisa afable mientras sus ojos se tornaban un tanto calculadores.

"como era posible que su Albert quisiera jugar a la enfermera con Archie, como podía hacer eso cuando debería odiarlo por lo que había hecho con su pequeña hermana, sin dudad Albert se había vuelto loco pero el no, sin importar que aquel chico en alguna época fue su mejor amigo y hermano, no permitirá que arruine a su hermana, no, el salvaria su honor".- por lo que con las manos hechas puños no duda al abalanzarse sobre el.

Las palabras de Albert le suenan verdaderas y las sabe verdaderas en su caso pues realmente el nunca quiso lastimar a Annie, aquellas palabras aflojan un poco lo que atenaza la garganta por lo que se ve libre de emitir algunas titubeantes palabras.

-sii, yoo noo.- sus labios tiemblan ante cada palabra que sale con dificultad de su boca pero sin embargo no tiene tiempo para decir mas cuando el grito sordo de Stear seguido de su puño se estrella en su mandibula mandándolo al suelo.

Derrumbado en el suelo, no tiene siquiera tiempo para llevarse la mano a la boca para limpiarse el hilo de sangre que escurre por una de sus comisuras cuando sobre sus oídos caen palabras de desprecio mientras que por su cuerpo llueven golpes y puntapiés.

-canalla

-maldito desgraciado!

-te atreviste a jugar con mi pequeña hermana y creiste que saldrias ileso.

-estupido!

-y te preguntas por que Candy no te amaba?, no te amo por que en el fondo sabia que eras un hijo de perra.

Los golpes no dejan de caer sobre el pero difícilmente puede sentirlos cuando cada una de las palabras de Stear le hieren tan profundamente que su cuerpo no puede registrar el dolor físico por lo que simplemente se hizo un ovillo mientras esperaba que llegara su muerte ya fuera a manos de Stear o por el insoportable peso de la culpa, lo que ocurriera primero.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Nueva york.

Con forme avanzan las horas la tibieza del otoño poco a poco empieza a ceder ante la frialdad del invierno pero aquello no parece importar al par de enamorados que viajan con la capota bajada en un carruaje que recorre las concurridas avenidas de Broadway.

Sentado cómodamente en el interior de aquel carruaje Terry devora un bastoncillo de caramelo mientras mira enternecido a la chiquilla que esta a su lado, la cual boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos admira maravillada las decenas de marquesinas que inundan las calles de Broadway.

Con una mano llena de dulces y el corazón lleno de emoción absorbe con ojos ávidos la luz proveniente de las brillantes marquesinas, extasiada por la cantidad de personas que caminan por las aceras no puede mas que dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras que sus ojos bailan entre las decenas de letreros que anuncian eventos y obras de teatro, Terry tenia razón aquella ciertamente era una ciudad que bullía de vida y aventuras.

Los luminosos escaparates y las brillantes marquesinas que parecen llenarle los ojos por completo pero a medida que seguían avanzando por la calle, venida desde el fondo se hace cada vez más visible una brillante marquesina la cual no tarda en reclamar su total atención.

En aquella marquesina de fondo azul con decenas de pétalos volando aparece una mujer hermosa, bueno de hecho, es la mujer mas bella que ella haya visto, pero no solo la belleza de aquella mujer le resulta hipnotizante pues la encuentra rodeada de un aura tan misteriosa y hechizante que simplemente acapara las miradas pero mas que todo eso en ella hay algo que le resulta familiar; por lo que sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima estruja contra su pecho la bolsa de dulces mientras trata de desentrañar el misterio.

Los minutos pasan y con ellos sus ojos se llenan de asombro y alegría pues ahora que están lo suficientemente cerca puede reconocer a aquella mujer, lo cual provoca que la euforia le salga por los poros de la piel mientras contiene la respiración solo para después dar un gritito de alegría mientras corre a los brazos de Terry.

-¡es tu madre! ¡Es tu madre Terry! ¡Es tu madre!

-ehh...-cogido por sopresa tuvo que parpadear unos segundos antes de entender que era lo que le decía Candy.

-¡ohh Terry es hermosa!

Terry la envolvió tranquilamente en sus brazos y lentamente apoyo su barbilla en su hombro mientras le susurraba al oído.

-no tan hermosa como tu pecosa.

Candy se sonrojo ligeramente por las palabra de Terry pero sin embargo le dio un pequeño golpesillo en el dorso de la mano mientras le decía.

-Terrance Grandchester eres un adulador.

Ante aquellas palabras Terry rio a carcajadas a las cuales se unio Candy; pasados unos segundos aun entre sus brazos le pregunto.

-y cuando la veremos?

Encongiendose de hombros Terry le dijo.

-yo diría que en unos cuantos minutos.

-queee! Pee.. rooo Terry…..- candy salto de su lugar y se giro para miranlo a los ojos y tratar de descubrir si le tomaba le pelo pero Terry la apretó aun mas contra su pecho mientras entre risas le decía.

-no te preocupes ella te adora tanto como yo.-

Terry no le permitio pensar mas en el asunto ya que la beso hasta que la dejo sin aliento .

Algunos minutos después el cochero giraba en una calle aledaña al teatro, entrando en un callejón oscuro, donde el barullo de la ciudad había quedado atrás y el sonido de los cascos se hacia cada vez mas patente a medida que se adentraban en aquel callejón.

En el interior de aquel callejón todo se había tornado oscuro y tenebroso, la luz de la luna era tan escasa que solo arrojaba sombras distorsionadas de lo que parecían ser cestos de basura, aquello no solo la inquietaba sino que afloraban los nervios que Terry había logrado apaciguar con sus besos por lo que pronto estuvo luchando con su cabello y vestido tratando de arreglarlos un poco mientras que Terry a su lado seguía comiendo caramelos tranquilamente, no había tenido tiempo suficiente cuando el cochero paro en seco a la mitad de aquel callejón oscuro, y asi como se había detenido se había ido, sin siquiera ser consciente de su cuerpo o de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, había bajado del carruaje solo para quedar en la oscuridad aferrada al cuerpo de Terry.

No le temia a la oscuridad pero aquel solitario callejón le erizaba la piel, no sabia que pretendía Terry al traerla aquí y estaba por expresarle su descontento cuando este le coloco un dedo sobre los labios y el dijo al oído.

-no hagas ruido y sígueme.-

En medio de aquel solitario y oscuro callejón, en el que no veía ni donde estaba parada, pero sin embargo estaba segura de que cuando Terry le había dicho aquellas palabras le había guiñado un ojo, como solo el podía hacerlo y conocedora de que ese sencillo gesto era la antesala de aventuras sin igual se aferro a la mano de Terry y se determino a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

Y de pronto sin que ella supiera de donde o como, Terry abrió una puerta que estaba disimulada por varios viejos afiches y la llevo al interior del teatro a hurtadillas.

Al estar en la oscuridad y rodeado tan estrechamente por el cuerpo de Candy se había visto tentado a mucho mas que robarle un beso pero se había contenido recordando el motivo por el que estaban ahí, el cual era sorprender a su madre y para ello se había valido de una vieja entrada secreta que había descubierto en su ultimo viaje.

De puntillas y sin hacer ruido se han colado al teatro, habian entrado por una de las partes mas viejas del teatro, aquella zona no solo estaba a oscuras sino que estaba desierta, llena de polvo, con algunas telarañas e incluso era posible que hubiera roedores corriendo muy cerca de ellos; entrar en aquel lugar clandestinamente ya lo emocionaba pero notar el entorno en que se encontraba le dio una idea que lo hizo sonreir ladinamente de solo pensar en el grito que le arrancaría a Candy.

Terry aun elecubraba su plan para darle un pequeño susto a Candy, pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de llevarlo a cabo cuando al final del corredor apareció una tenue luz que cada vez se acercaba a ellos, ante aquella presencia Terry se detuvo abruptamente provocando que Candy se estrellara contra el, golpeándose la frente con su hombro.

-auchh, Terry que sucede?.- pregunto Candy mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

Ante aquello Terry solo aferro con mas fuerza su mano mientras con la voz cortada decía unas palabras que provocarían que a Candy se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Unn fannttaassmmmaaa.-

Ante aquella palabra Candy trago en seco mientras que sus manos se agarrotaban alrededor de la mano de Terry y su garganta luchaba por liberara un ensordecedor grito al contemplar que la aquella luz se acercaba cada vez mas, sintiendo el estomago y los pulmones en la garganta tuvo que tragarse aquel grito pues Terry tiro de su mano, sacándola de ahí mientras le gritaba.

-Correee!

Candy y Terry corrieron despavoridos por el corredor mientras que a sus espaldas aquella luz cobraba mas fuerza a medida que de ella se desprendía una voz que los persiguió en su carrera por los corredores del teatro.

-quien anda ahí?

-detengase ahíiii!

Con las mejillas arreboladas y faltándole la respiración se refugia en los brazos de Terry mientras se ocultaban de aquel aterrador fantasma, se ocuba en recuperar el aliento cuando Terry la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-quien iba a pensar que seria tan divertido verte morir del susto y luego correr despavorida de aquel fantasma.- dicho aquello Terry se hecho a reir al notar como los ojos de Candy se estrecharon al descubrir que le había tomado el pelo.

-aagghh Terrance Grandchester me has timado.- grito candy para despues con la barbilla alzada darle un empujón y caminar lejos de el enfurruñada con los brazos sobre el pecho.

Candy no había caminado demasiado cuando Terry le paso los brazos por la cintura y la apretó contra el mientras le rozaba el cuello con sus labios al hablarle.

-vamos pecosa no te enojes, no puedes negar que fue muy divertido, además no te alegras que no haya ningún fantasma.-

Terry realmente conocía su punto débil por lo que no tardo en ceder ante tan deliciosa forma de pedir perdón, cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar por lo que sentía y pronto se encontró suspirando mientras hablaba con la voz ahogada.

-entonces que se supone que era eso?

-un vigilante supongo.-Enconjiendose de hombros Terry le contesto mientras que sus labios iban ascendiendo por su cuello para encontrarse con su boca.

Y antes de que la caricia pudiera hacerse mas intima en el extremo del corredor se hizo presente aquella misma luz y voz que hiciera correr despavorida a Candy.

-Hey! Ustedes no pueden estar aquí.-

Ante aquello Terry aferro la mano de Candy y hecharon a correr en dirección opuesta.

Terry y Candy reían a carcajadas mientras corrían por los pasillos huyendo del guardia que no paraba de pedirles de que se detuvieran y se marcharan, pero aquel par seguía con su travesura que pronto los llevo a un espacio amplio y poco iluminado, donde poco se imaginaban que aquel lugar era el sitio donde cobraría vida uno de los sueños y anhelos mas grandes de Terry.

En medio de risas y juegos habían entrado en el escenario, reconociendo el lugar en el que sus pies solo habían soñado estar, Terry se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a su alrededor, solo para descubrir que sus instintos no lo engañaban pues en realidad esta de pie sobre el escenario, no era de la forma en que lo había soñado pero ahí estaba de pie, al frente de la escenografía, entre las candilejas y el telón; de pie en el escenario y los ojos brillando de emoción recordó la presencia de Candy a su lado por lo que con una sonrisa deslumbrante le dijo:

-¡Oh Julieta mía!, date prisa y sube al balcón.-

Con los ojos bailando de emoción Candy solo pudo sonreír mientras corría hacer lo que Terry le había pedido, cuando hubo llegado ahí, se encaramo sobre el alfeizar mientras Terry al pie del balcón recitaba las líneas de romeo.

_-¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? _

_¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! _

_¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, _

_lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! _

_¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo!_

_- ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… _

_-Habla… más nada se escucha; _

_-pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…_

_-Soy demasiado atrevido. _

_-No es a mí a quien habla. _

_-Dos de las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno. _

_-¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? _

_-¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! _

_-¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!… _

_-¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! _

_¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!_

Embelesada con los diálogos de Terry, Candy se había quedado absorta y maravillada por el tono de su voz que en momentos se hacia tan profundo que la arrastraba con el en sus diálogos y había otros en que era tan suave que la elevaba a las nubes, perdida en la actuación de Terry simplemente no deseaba que se detuviera nunca, podría pasar toda la vida así, escuchándolo mientras le decía aquellas palabras que resbalaban como miel sobre sus huesos, estaba tan impresionada por la actuación de Terry que se olvido que era Julieta, hasta que Terry se lo recordó.

-psss, psss pecosa te toca.-

Sobresaltada por aquellas palabras sus ojos se achicaron y sus mejillas enrojecieron pues de pronto no sabia que seguía, en Lakewood había leído con Terry tantas veces Romeo y Julieta que ya se la sabia de memoria pero ahora justo en este momento se le había borrado la memoria, así que avergonzada abría y cerraba, una y otra vez la boca mientras emitía pequeños balbuceos hasta que apenada se rindió y en un susurro dijo.-

-¡Terry yo que digo!

Terry no pudo evitar que se escapara una titubeante risa que hizo temblar su pecho pero obligándose a permanecer en su papel se disponía a decirle a Candy su línea, cuando noto que justo al lado de Candy apareció la silueta alta y elegante de su madre, Eleonor se encontraba a un lado de Candy rodeándola con un hombro mientras decía:

_-¡Oh Romeo, Romeo!_

_¿Por qué eres tú Romeo?_

_Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre;_

_o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas,_

_y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto. _

_**-**__Te tomo la palabra. _

_Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado._

_¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!*_

Reconociendo las líneas de Romeo y Julieta Terry retomo su papel y siguió intercambiando diálogos con su madre, la cual los había observado desde el momento en que entraron al escenario y sin poderse resistir se había unido a aquella travesura que no había hecho más que empezar.

Sin publico y con solo un reflector brillando sobre ellos, aquel chico y la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker encarnaban a los mejores Romeo y Julieta que alguien en sus mas de 20 años como productor de teatro hubiera visto, a solo unos días del estreno de la obra Robert Hathaway se encontraba realizando una inspección del escenario antes del gran día, cuando inesperadamente había contemplado el nacimiento de una estrella que brillaría mas allá del firmamento.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Londres, en el interior de White´s.

Albert miraba estupefacto el fruto de sus acciones, durante los últimos minutos había llevado a Stear al limite de sus emociones y ahora lo observaba vociferar mientras con golpes y palabras duras dejaba salir lo mucho que le dolía toda esta situación.

Por algunos segundos Albert no había podido hacer otra cosa, mas que permanecer inmóvil, estupefacto y sin saber realmente que hacer, pues el chico que estaba frente a el le era un extraño, aquel chico convulsionado de ira, de dolor, de desesperación y mas emociones oscuras no podía ser su hermano y menos aun cuando masacraba a golpes al bulto que una vez fuera Archie, su mejor amigo, pero lo quisiera creer o no, aquel chico es Stear, su hermano.

Esta mañana cuando había salido de casa en compañía de Stear se había determinado a sacarlo de aquella prisión en la que se había refugiado, sin saber que aquello solo lo lastimaría mas y en el transcurso del día poco a poco había logrado que al menos Stear fuera un poco mas consiente de su entorno y de las personas a su alrededor, pero todo aquello se fue al garete en el instante en que se encontraron con Archie, Stear había vuelto a refugiarse en su burbuja de indiferencia aunque no pudo evitar que un destello de furia brillara en sus ojos.

De su inesperado encuentro con Archie, este sin saberlo le había brindado la herramienta perfecta para pinchar la burbuja de Stear y si usaba bien sus cartas no solo Stear saldría beneficiado pues aunque si apenas había tenido oportunidad de mirar a Archie, noto que el al igual que Stear sufría del mismo mal, aunque de diferente manera, ambos eran presas de sus sentimientos, cobrando fuerza en su determinación hecho andar su plan, irritando a Stear hasta la locura.

Cuando Stear exploto contra Archie no esperaba que esto sucediera, sin lugar a dudas no esperaba que Archie se hiciera un ovillo mientras recibía a diestra y siniestra los puños de Stear, esperaba que el dolor aflorara en el su sentido de supervivencia y de alguna manera se defendiera pues el no era el único que se había equivocado y había lastimado un corazón inocente, pero percibiendo que esto no sucedería decidió intervenir lanzándose contra Stear y derribándolo en la alfombra.

Stear se debate con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras que le grita con voz en cuello:

-suéltame!

-suéltame! ¡déjame matar a ese desgraciado!

-¡déjame matarlo!

-¡basta Stear!.- Albert trata de calmarlo por lo que ejerce mas fuerza en el abrazo que mantiene en sus hombros mientras trata de hacerlo volverlo en si hablándole.

-¡basta Stear!

-tu realmente no quieres lastimar a Archie!

-no, no quiero lastimarlo, lo que quiero es ¡matarlo! como el gusano que es, ¡así que suéltame!.-

Stear no dejaba de luchar contra Albert por lo que este cada vez aplicaba mayor fuerza en su agarre mientras no dejaba de hablarle.

-no, tú no quieres eso y ni Archie quiere morir.-

Archie hasta ese momento se había mantenido hecho un ovillo, no se había movido ni siquiera un milímetro, de hecho creyó haber muerto pues ya no sentía nada, pero de pronto, el que a sus oídos llegara desde la lejanía, la mención de su nombre hizo que su corazón palpitara suavemente para después se detenerse durante los siguientes segundos en que las palabras de Albert taladraron su sique.

-lo que tú y Archie quieren es dejar de sentir, cada cual muy a su manera pero solo quieren que esto pare y vuelva a ser como antes.-

Conforme noto que cada una de sus palabras penetraba en las mentes de aquellos chiquillos atarantados, fue aflojando su agarre que mantenía sobre Stear y hablo de manera mas pausada y profunda, pues aquellas eran las palabras que mas quería grabar en ellos.

- pero les tengo noticias, eso no sucederá …. el tiempo no puede volverse atrás y por mas que intentemos corregir el pasado no siempre es posible, estamos en esta vida para vivir y al hacerlo no quiere decir que no nos equivocaremos, que no tropezaremos alguna vez, y mas que nada que no lastimaremos a otros o nos lastimemos a nosotros mismos, la vida esta compuesta de pequeñas alegrías y algunas veces grandes dolores pero eso es la vida y si queremos seguir viviendo debemos encontrar la forma de sobreponernos al dolor, no podemos dejar que este nos aplaste y tampoco podemos huir de el, porque tarde que temprano nos alcanzara, solo podemos hacerle frente y encontrar las manera de resarcir el daño causado.-

En estos momentos mantenía relajadamente el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stear mientras que la otra mano palmeaba suavemente la espalda de Archie.

-y si no me equivoco ambos se han equivocado y han lastimado a personas inocentes en el proceso, y se que ambos lo lamentan pero sintiéndose miserables no los ayudara en nada y mucho menos hará algo para resarcir el daño que han provocado, si realmente quieren sentirse mejor consigo mismos, busquen y gánense el perdón de esas chicas porque de otra manera la culpa los perseguirá por siempre.-

Ambos sintieron como un cálido liquido se derramaba por sus mejillas, mientras que por primera vez en mucho tiempo respiraban sin que el dolor asomara su rostro, las palabras de Albert han calado hondo en sus almas por lo que poco a poco sus cuerpos convulsionan suavemente mientras que sendas lagrimas bajan por su mejillas aun cuando ni siquiera ellos mismo se percataran en que momento habían comenzado a llorar, conforme los minutos pasan cada uno poco a poco fue reincorporándose hasta sentarse cómodamente sobre la alfombra de abusón.

En aquel momento fue como si el calor de la chimenea se expandiera por la habitación llenándolo todo hasta penetrar sus cuerpos, los cuales se habían mantenido bajo la frialdad del dolor, la culpa y la desesperación durante mucho tiempo, poco a poco el calor de las palabras de Albert fueron como un bálsamo que no solo calmo el escozor de sus heridas sino que fue el agua que en forma de lagrimas les permitió lavar sus almas.

Los minutos pasan y poco a poco se ven envueltos en una atmosfera mas cálida pero sin embargo ni Stear ni Archie son capaces de emitir palabra alguna y mucho menos mirarse uno al otro, cada uno por su parte siente vergüenza de sus acciones, percibiendo esto Albert no puede evitar que en su rostro se asome una sonrisa por lo que de un salto se pone de pie y se dirige a la licorera para servir un poco de whisky, el cual ofreció a los muchachos.

Albert bebe un poco de su copa mientras observa que aquellos chiquillos solo sostienen las copas débilmente entre sus manos por lo que los insta a beber.

-vamos muchachos beban un poco, ambos lo necesitan .-

Albert tiene que insistirles un poco pero cree que después de lo sucedido el alcohol era la mejor manera para olvidar viejas rencillas.

Sin saber que hacer después de lo sucedido con movimientos pausados y sin ver mas allá de sus propias manos, se llevan la copa a los labios y beben un gran trago del liquido ambimarino, pero lejos de poder saborear el licor este ardió en sus gargantas provocando que ambos estallaran en exceso de tos, esperando una reacción como esta Albert estalla en carcajadas provocando que ambos muchachos lo miraran con los ojos chispeando.

-jajajaja lo siento pero no sabía que los señoritos no supieran beber whisky.-

En cuanto los chicos pudieron librarse del ataque de tos fueron capaces de reírse con Albert por lo su error al beber whisky.*

Instantes después de lo ocurrido con el whisky, Albert y los muchachos se encontraban de pie junto a la chimenea y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo Stear y Archie eran capaces de mirarse uno al otro sin que sentimientos negativos los invadieran por el contrario en estos momentos un suspiro desde el fondo de sus corazones sale de sus bocas acompañadas de unas palabras que son las primeras puntadas para sus heridas.

-Perdón….

Sorprendidos por pronunciar aquellas palabras al mismo tiempo, ambos se sonrojan levemente pero en un momento como este, en que las palabras están de más dejan de lado la vergüenza para fundirse en un abrazo que era más reconfortante que el mejor bálsamo del mundo.

Sin poder dejar de sonreír Albert mira complacido como ante sus propios ojos unos niños dejan atrás la infancia para empezar a transformase en hombres, proceso el cual no será fácil pero contemplando aquel maravilloso inicio sabe que lo harán bien.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Nueva york.

El repiquear de las ruedas sobre las baldosas se ha convertido en solo un sonido de fondo cuando sobre aquel carruaje ríen a carcajadas tres almas debido a las aventuras ocurridas en esta noche de otoño, Terry y Candy divierten a una risueña castaña con su travesura y aventura por las candilejas del teatro.

Ataviada en un modesto vestido ciruela y un pesado maquillaje una joven castaña se a unido a la aventura que unos jóvenes enamorados iniciaran unas horas antes, aquella joven dama no es otra que la mismísima Eleonor Baker la cual se ha valido de su don de la transformación para poder disfrutar de esta aventura nocturna en las concurridas calles de Broadway, conforme avanzan por las calles muestra una radiante sonrisa y mientras se siente inundada por un gozo y una felicidad que solo se comparaba con la primera vez que pisara un escenario… ò cuando conociera al único y gran amor de su vida.

Pasados los minutos el carro se detiene ante una de las entradas de Central park, llegados al lugar Candy aun ríe con Eleonor mientras Terry mira sorprendido el lugar donde su madre los ha llevado, en cada una de sus visitas a nueva york siempre había escuchado rumores acerca de las fiestas hasta el amanecer que tenían cada fin de mes en Central park, fiestas donde el vino, la música, los cigarrillos y de mas excentricidades eran realizadas mientras que los fiestantes ocultaban su identidad a través de coloridos antifaces, eso y mas era lo que se contaba de aquellas fiestas pero de nada podía estar seguro pues nunca había asistido a una.

Cuando su madre anuncio divertida que no solo se uniría a ellos en su paseo nocturno sino que los guiaría atravesó de la ciudad, le había parecido bien pues creía que su madre los llevaría por algunos de los teatros de la ciudad o incluso algunos restaurantes famosos pero nunca creyó que terminarían aquí, pero sin embargo se encuentra curioso e intrigado por lo cual mira interrogante a su madre pero antes de que puede emitir palabra alguna, esta les entrega un hermoso antifaz a cada uno, acompañado de unas palabras que parecen ser mas que una promesa, es un hecho a punto de convertirse en realidad.

-vamos será divertido.

Sin perder el tiempo Candy se coloco el antifaz que Eleonor le entrego solo dejando al descubierto su hermosa sonrisa la cual invitaba a Terry a hacer lo mismo y rindiéndose a los encantos de la pecosa Terry no tardo en colocarse el antifaz y seguir de cerca a las dos mujeres mas importantes en su vida, las cuales ya se encaminaban hacia la música que sonaba cerca.

Eleonor tenia razón aquello resulto divertido, habían pasado la noche no solo bailando al ritmo de la música, habían conocido a toda clase de personas que se mostraban tal cual eran bajo la protección del antifaz, pero lo mas divertido de todo había sido aquel juego en el laberinto formado de arbustos en el que decenas de jovencitas se habían ocultado solo para que sus paladines las encontraran y reclamaran de sus labios un beso pero como siempre sucede hay alguno que reclamaba mas que un simple beso en alguno de los rincones del jardín.

Con el sol empezando a asomarse en el horizonte Terry volvía a casa llevando en su regazo a cierta rubia que dormía plácidamente desde hace unos minutos mientras compartía una pacifica sonrisa con su madre.

Después de la oscuridad de la noche el sol siempre saldrá de nuevo sin importar cuan oscuro fue el momento previo amanecerá de nuevo y sin importar cual radiante y cálido brilla el sol, el paso del tiempo traerá la oscuridad, así como el día trae a la noche, por que tan necesario es el día como lo es la noche, por que hay sucesos que solo pueden darse en la oscuridad y en la adversidad, ese es el por que el amor solo se reafirma y fortalece cuando se le pone a prueba.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

Londres, Inglaterra.

(en el interior de White's)

Sentados en los pequeños sofás de un saloncito privado de White's tres jóvenes se miran entre si, han pasado los últimos minutos sanando sus heridas, no solo aquellas que se evidencian en sus cuerpos como el ojo amoratado y demás cardenales que le propiciara Stear a Archie, pero aquello ahora no tiene importancia pues saben que aquellas heridas el tiempo se encargara de sanarlas pero no así con las heridas de sus almas.

Por varios segundos permanecen de pie en torno a la chimenea, sin decir nada solo bebiendo a pequeños sorbos el vaso de whisky que sostienen entre sus manos, en momentos como este en los que hay tanto que decir ninguno tiene las palabras adecuadas, por lo que ambos muchachos se mantienen cerca y se miran entre si, sin realmente mirarse uno al otro.

Albert mira entretenido a los muchachos mientras siente como se desliza el whisky por su labios hasta bajar suavemente por su garganta, mientras el licor se extiende por su cuerpo puede entender como se sienten los muchachos, sabe muy bien como son aquellos momentos en los que hay tanto que decir, tanto que querer saber pero por algún motivo tu boca se niega a emitir siquiera alguna de esas preguntas que contienes en la punta de la lengua, entendiendo a la perfección aquel sentimiento Albert piensa que tal vez un juego de cartas y un par de tragos les suelte la lengua por lo que sienta en torno de la mesa de juego, para después invitarlos a hacer lo mismo.

-¡basta de dramas muchachos!, ¿Que me dicen de una partida de póker?

Ante aquellas palabras tanto Stear y Archie miraron extrañados aquella propuesta de Albert, pues a ellos le parecía que era el mejor momento para sanar su heridas y no para jugar una partida de póker, pero Albert no esta dispuesto a aceptar una negativa por lo que los insta a sentarse en torno de la mesa de juego.

-vamos prometo no dejarlos en la ruina.-

Ante el comentario de Albert ni Stear y Archie pudieron evitar que una risa escapara de sus labios por lo que sin más que decir o hacer se sentaron en torno a la mesa de juego.

Lentamente Albert empezó a barajear las cartas y reparte la primera mano, conforme pasaban las rondas el whisky siguió circulando en los vasos de los muchachos así como diferentes preguntas que poco a poco logro aflojar la tensión que había entre ellos.

-te encuentras bien Archie?-pregunto distraídamente Albert, como si fuera cosa de todos los días que fuera golpeado.

Archie se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras decía.

-duele un poco pero sanara, además no crees que el morado resalta mis ojos?

-jajajaja si claro los hace sumamente llamativo.-

Albert y los muchachos reían cada vez más cómodos, pero sin embargo aquello no ayudaba a aflojar el nudo que mantenía en su interior las preguntas que se morían por hacer por lo que Albert opto por poner al día a los muchachos con lo sucedido con Anthony.

-ha estas alturas Anthony ya debe estar por arribar a América.- dijo casualmente mientras tomaba una carta del montón.

Ante aquellas palabras ambos muchachos abrieron grandes los ojos como si de pronto recordaran que había más personas fuera de su propia burbuja, un tanto avergonzados por olvidar a uno de sus más queridos amigos, Archie fue el primero en hablar.

-América? … no tenia ni idea que Anthony hubiera dejado Londres.-

Albert solo emitió una pequeña sonrisa ante el desconcierto de aquellos jóvenes.

-si así Anthony dejo Londres la mañana siguiente a la noche Lancaster con rumbo a américa, se fue en busca de una oportunidad para recobrar a Candy si aun no es muy tarde.

Ante el comentario los muchachos se alborozaron tanto por su amigo que con alegría afirmaron.

-ahora todo se arreglara, Anthony traerá de vuelta a casa a Candy y todos podremos ser felices como siempre debimos serlo.-

Albert distaba mucho de la opinión de los muchachos pero opto por no mostrar sus pensamientos pues para el que conocía un poco el corazón de los implicados sabía que las cosas no serian tan fáciles por lo que solo rezaba para que sus acciones no arruinaran la felicidad de su hermana.

Ante aquellas noticias los muchachos se sumieron en juego mucho mas alegre en que solo las cartas seguían su rumbo y así lo fue hasta que Stear hizo acopio de todo su valor para preguntar por aquello que le carcomía el alma.

-y Patty …. Como se encuentra Patty?

Stear se concentra con demasiada fuerza en sus cartas mientras esperaba con los labios apretados a que Archie digiera algo que aliviara sus pesares.

-Patty …. a ella no le ha sido fácil y por momentos creí que Patty jamás se levantaría pero la presencia de la abuela Martha ha sido de gran ayuda, de no ser por ella yo no podría cuidar de Patty como se debe.

Ante aquella respuesta Stear no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en las entrañas pues le duele y le pesa en el alma haber lastimado a Patty pero sin embargo el saber que se esta recuperando le permite respirar aliviado al saber que aun queda algo de aquella risueña chica.

Mientras Stear puede respirar mas libremente pro primera vez en mucho tiempo desea que Archie también sea capaz de hacerlo por lo que decide hablar de Annie mientras muestra su tirada, pues conociendo a Archie como lo conoce, sabe que en el fondo se muere por escuchar que Annie también se recupera.

-Annie tampoco lo ha tenido fácil, ella se siente tan frágil ahora que Candy no esta pero es fuerte aunque ella no lo sepa y pase lo que pase ni Albert ni yo la dejaremos sola, cuidaremos de ella como lo habría hecho la misma Candy.-

Las palabras de Stear y Archie pudieran resultar un tanto hirientes y tal vez no sea el consuelo que ambos necesitan pero sin embargo son sinceras y solo les expone la realidad, que no les seria fácil compensar a aquellas chicas.

Ante aquel intercambio de palabras, Albert solo permaneció en silencio pues no era el quien debía hacerles ver la difícil misión que tenían por delante.

El paso del tiempo no se detuvo al igual que las cartas seguían su curso en el centro de la mesa de juego, así mismo el wiski continuo fluyendo por sus venas, pasados algunos segundos Albert decidió retomar la conversación por temas menos dolorosos pero igualmente inquietantes.

-y como te va con los negocios Archie, escuche que el señor Thompson falleció en un accidente?

Ante la pregunta Archie no pudo evitar que de su interior brotara un suspiro por lo que con voz cansada explico su situación.

-si así es falleció hace unas semanas, y que como me va en los negocios? !puff! Seria un milagro si aun estamos a flote a fin de mes.-

-tu padre no ha dispuesto un nuevo administrador aun?.- pregunto curioso Albert

-no aun no, no he tenido noticias de mis padres desde hace semanas, espero algún telegrama o alguna carta pero hasta ahora no hay absolutamente nada, solo espero que para cuando mi padre intervenga no estemos en la ruina.- se lamento Archie mientras fijaba su vista en las cartas de su mano.

-vaya no sabia que fuera así, creí que había alguien ayudándote?.- siguió cuestionándole Albert.

-pues solo estamos el muchacho Thompson y yo, y no es que menosprecie su ayuda pero que pueden saber un par de muchachos que ni siquiera han terminado la universidad y peor aun la han abandonado, solo me queda esperar que mi padre intervenga pronto.

El saber sobre la situación de Archie sumerge a Albert en sus propias cavilaciones mientras el juego sigue su curso.

Albert se lamenta por la situación de los Cornwell y quisiera hacer algo por ayudarlo pero teme que si ofrece su ayuda solo contribuya a empeorar la situación, pero sin embargo en la mente de Albert se repite constantemente aquellas palabras que Anthony pronunciara antes de partir.

"-tu idea de la sociedad es muy buena y me preguntaba si tal vez podrías incluir en ella a los Cornwell, aportarían mas estabilidad a la sociedad"

Albert sigue meditando en cuales serian los beneficios y los riesgos al ofrecer su ayuda con la sociedad, cuando una mano amiga se posa en su hombro y desde sus espaldas le demuestra su apoyo incondicional.

Albert había olvidado que había quedado con George para analizar asuntos relacionados con la sociedad.

Con la discreción y puntualidad que tanto caracterizaban a George, había ingresado al pequeño salón momentos antes por lo que había escuchado perfectamente acerca de la situación de los Cornwell, cosa que el con su agudo sentido de los negocios ya había previsto, y estaba mas que seguro tanto la salvación de los Cornwell y los White era la sociedad, aun cuando Albert consideraba que el riesgo era demasiado grande.

En poco tiempo George había llegado a conocer las fortalezas y las debilidades de Albert y sabia que aquello era su familia, por un lado eran su animo y motivo para seguir adelante y por otro el miedo que sus acciones los perjudiquen gravemente podían poner freno o impulsar a algunas de sus mas ingeniosas ideas, y sabiendo que en estos momentos se debate precisamente en esto, decide darle el impulso que necesita para aventurarse a hacer lo correcto.

-no lo pienses demasiado William, la sociedad es la respuesta.-

Archie y Stear están sorprendidos por la presencia de George pero mas lo estaba Albert no solo porque había olvidado por completo el encuentro, sino por aquellas palabras que desearía que fueran verdaderas, emitiendo un suspiro desde el fondo de su alma dice.

-quisiera estar tan seguro como tu George.

-solo ten un poco de confianza en ti mismo William, la sociedad podría ayudar al joven Cornwell y así podrías quitar un poco de la carga de sus hombros y hacer que pueda volver a la universidad, al lugar donde le corresponde.

Los argumentos de George son cada vez más contundentes pero no lo suficiente para que Albert acepte correr el riesgo, pero aun así George esta decidido a impulsar a Albert a dar este pasó.

-piénsalo William, podrías ayudar al joven Cornwell por lo menos hasta que su padre regrese.

Albert permanece en silencio pensando en las palabras de George, el cual decide explicar su propuesta a Archie y Stear, los cuales solo se habían mantenido mirándolos sin poder entender lo que sucedía.

Después de que George le explicara acerca de la sociedad a Archie, este se entusiasmo con la idea de poder aligerar la carga sobre sus hombros y estar bajo la instrucción de uno de los hombres con mas perspicacia y conocimiento del mundo de los negocios lo emociona claramente por lo que se apresura a contestar.

-la idea es genial Albert, donde firmo?

Albert se mantiene en silencio pues no esta convencido de que la sociedad sea lo correcto pero la fuerte mirada que mantienen los presentes sobre el, rompe la poca resistencia que le queda por lo que con un gran suspiro se rinde no sin antes levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

-esta bien lo haremos, pero no estableceremos la sociedad hasta que tu padre regrese o envié un nuevo administrador, de acuerdo?

-bien de acuerdo.-

Archie cedió a la petición de Albert encantado sin saber que en estos momentos un telegrama era recibido en la oficina de correos, aquel telegrama contenía trágicas noticias que solo aumentarían los negros nubarrones en el panorama de los Cornwell.

*******************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*****************

A bordo del Lusitania, en algún lugar el océano.

(al referirme a Josh y Alí me refiero a Anthony y Alison, espero no confundirlas)

Las olas del mar rompen violentamente vez tras vez contra el casco del barco pero no con la suficiente fuerza para hacer tambalear a un gigante de hierro pues el barco se sigue deslizando sobre las olas con un suave movimiento mientras las corrientes de viento lo llevan por el rumbo que marca el horizonte.

La pequeña Alí, como la llamaba Josh, había pasado los últimos días postrada en aquel pequeño catre, donde pasaba los días entre sueños y pesadillas en las cuales llamaba entre pequeños susurros a aquel Terius, aquello tenia fastidiado a Josh el cual deseaba descifrar quien era ese tal Terius, se preguntaba una y otra vez si trataría de su enamorado, o de algún familiar o peor aun del desgraciado que tratara de forzarla, aquello tenia loco a Josh pero mas lo era en aquellos escasos momentos en los que Alí recobraba la conciencia solo para beber un poco de láudano o para pedirle vez tras vez que le permitiera salir a la cubierta del barco y comprobar por si misma que realmente se encontraba en un barco pero pese a sus suplicas se había mantenido firme, no podía exponerla de esa manera y menos cuando estaba tan débil, así que vez tras vez solo le respondía que lo harían una vez que ella se recuperara y que por lo pronto debía confiar en el.

Pero aquella respuesta no le bastaba a ella y como podía bastarle cuando después de lo que le había sucedido con aquel bastardo, esperaba que entendiera que no podía confiar ni en su propia sombra, por lo que pese a lo que le digiera no había cedido en sus suplicas aun cuando sabe que por ahora no tenia mas opción que confiar en aquel chico hasta que ella pudiera recobrar todas sus fuerzas o al menos las necesarias para ir por su propia cuenta.

Lento y doloroso fue el paso del tiempo pero por fin de muchas suplicas había convencido a Josh de llevarla a cubierta, claro no de buena gana pero él había accedido pues comprendió que ella jamás se quedaría tranquila sino se cercioraba de que no le mentía.

Con casi la mitad del viaje transcurrido Alí mira por primavera vez en días como se oculta el sol por el horizonte, en sus ojos se dibuja la esperanza mientras que en sus labios se forma una sonrisa de alivio al comprobar que realmente se encontraba en altamar con camino hacia América.

Josh la sujeta por lo hombros mientras ella se cobija bajo la chaqueta y la boina con la que procura ocultar que es una chica, pues con todas su fuerzas se ha aferrado a su disfraz de chico ya que se niega en redondo a que alguien la tome como una indefensa chica de nuevo, aferrando con la mano aquella boina soporta la fuerte corriente que azota la cubierta, conforme la corriente se aleja de ella desea que con ella se vayan sus recuerdos y pesares mientras que sin darse cuenta se sujeta con fuerza las costillas pues en estos momentos emociones tan intensas recorren sus entrañas que siente que esta por partirse en dos.

Por un lado el alivio de saberse segura y en camino para ver a Terry al mismo tiempo que se aleja de aquellos monstruos, provoca que en su corazón se regocije pero aquella alegría se ve prontamente sofocada al recordar que uno de aquellos monstruos de los que los huye, es su propia madre, sin poder comprender por que la ha dañado de tal manera, porque ha arruinado su vida, sin poder encontrar respuesta alguna a estas preguntas, el dolor sube de tal manera por su pulmones que de pronto le cuesta respirar, sus pulmones se comprimen tan dolorosamente que sin que pueda evitarlo sus piernas flaquean a tal grado que de pronto se ve de rodillas sobre la cubierta, sujetándose con ambas manos del torso de Josh mientras se esfuerza por no partirse en dos por el dolor que corrompe sus entrañas.

Alarmado por lo sollozos ahogados de la pequeña Alí, Josh la tomo entre sus brazos y corrió por la cubierta hasta el camarote no sin que por todo el camino le repitiera una y otra vez.

-resiste pequeña Alí, estarás bien.

-estarás bien, yo te protegeré.

-yo te protegeré pequeña Alí.

Una vez en el camarote y después de una revisión exhaustiva Josh concluyo que el dolor que la sofocaba ala pequeña Alí era algo que la devoraba desde adentro, algo que no podría curar con láudano por lo que simplemente se limito a tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que estaba segura y se mantuvo así gran parte de la noche hasta que lo ultimo de lo que ella fue consciente fue la pacifica sonrisa que extendía en los labios de Josh mientras le repetía una y otra vez.

-estas segura pequeña Alí.

Los siguientes dos días los paso en la inconciencia pero eso no impedía que fueran de manera lenta y dolorosa, pero sin embargo los ha pasado en la incomodidad de aquel pequeño catre y bajo los mejores cuidados que alguien le ha dado en su vida, gracias aquellos cuidados sus heridas han sanado poco a poco, los cardenales que eran violáceos se han tornado amarillos, los cortes de su piel han cerrado.

Poco a poco logro volver a la cubierta donde en compañía de Josh contemplo como se oculta el sol por el horizonte, ver como se ve el sol le recuerda que se encuentra cada vez mas cerca de Terry y cada mas lejos de su madre, pero lo que Alison ignora es la existencia del par de matones que Robert y su madre enviaron tras ella, los cuales sin importar el costo están decididos a devolverla aquel monstruo que espera ansioso poner sus garras en su mas delicada carne.

Continuara….

Próximo capitulo. Amanecer.

*Ignoro si para la época existían las tiendas de suovenirs pero bueno en mi imaginación si existen.

Uff siempre fue mi sueño que Terry y su madre compartieran tablas, bueno mi fantasía se cumplió al menos en mi mente espero les agrade.

*fragmentos de romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare.

Nota del autor.-

Sé que ha pasado casi medio año desde mi última actualización y lamento hacerlas esperar tanto pero sin embargo les agradezco enormidades a aquellas que se mantienen a la expectativa.

En los últimos meses han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida en los últimos meses y no pretendo poner los cambios de mi vida como escusa ni pretexto, les falle y lo lamento, pero sin embargo no pretendo agobiarlas ni mucho menos solo quiero mostrarles un pensamiento que surgió en mi mente hace unas semanas, acerca de esto.

"pensando en los últimos minutos, días, semanas y meses me doy cuenta que después de casi tres años de estar escribiendo (los fics y etc.) me doy cuenta que desarrolle una vena literaria, pienso en situaciones reales, irreales, posibles, imposibles, sueños y demás lokura, cosas que tenemos que vivir saben?

Así que escribir para mi alguna forma aquello se convirtió en una manera mas para sacar de mi sistema, emociones, pensamientos y cualquier cosa que hiciera vibrar mi alma, por lo que tiendo a inventarles una historia para la mayoría de las cosas que siento, veo y analizo las cosas desde afuera cuando pienso que alguien mas le sucede, siente y piensa como yo.

Así que después de mucho pensarlo decidí no cortar esa vena literaria, por que tal vez no debería decirlo pero en los últimos meses volví a vivir en el mundo y centrarme solo en ello en mis amigos, en la uní y etc.

Y aunque literalmente tiene meses que no escribo he decidido volver hacerlo no solo porque escribir para mi es una forma de catarsis y un método para soñar aun cuando estoy despierta, además es algo que les debo a todas aquellas que esperan que de mi señales de vida desde hace meses.

Gracias a cada una de ellas por esperar tan pacientemente una actualización de mi fic.

Esto no es una disculpa ni una justificación ni mucho menos es solo una explicación que les da mi lokura.

Con cariño desde la decima nube:

kikis White/ ercita elf.

La ya acostumbrada frase:

"¿Cómo puedo soñar mientras escribo?

Son de la pluma los sueños.

La página en blanco le da el derecho a soñar. …

Gastón Bachelard

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos a todas mis bellas lectoras.

" San's adieu"


End file.
